


Иди меня искать

by AryataMozer



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Intimidation, Investigations, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Neal Caffrey Whump, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Torture, Wordcount: Over 100.000, Worried Peter Burke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 136,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryataMozer/pseuds/AryataMozer
Summary: Это чудо, что Нил выжил в холодных водах Сены, да еще и с такой серьезной травмой головы. Жаль, что он ничего не помнит, даже своего имени. Единственное, что связывает его с потерянным в памяти прошлым - имя "Питер", выцарапанное гвоздем на бетонной набережной, где его без сознания нашла полиция.Тэги на русском языке: похищение, шантаж, психологическое и физическое насилие, амнезия, Нил заводит новых друзей, Питер горюет по погибшему другу, повседневность, гипноз, кошмары, Нил ищет Питера, Питер ищет Нила, запутанное расследование, серийные убийцы и мошенники, парижская полиция, на грани сумасшествия, похороненный заживо, Нилу достается по полной программе, но со счастливым финалом.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey, Нил|Поль, Питер|Нил, Поль|Люка
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Нил берет себе новое имя

**Author's Note:**

> Эта игра на баяне посвящена охуенным мужикам. 
> 
> **Примечания** :  
> \- отставка Хьюза проигнорирована;  
> \- АУ по отношению к финальной сцене последней серии;  
> \- 5 сезон в некоторой степени проигнорирован.

Он не любил опаздывать. Дурная привычка преследовала Поля Арно с ранних лет, еще когда мать покрикивала на него, торопя быстрее собираться в школу, а он еле передвигал ноги, медленно жевал, заторможено моргал и только к третьему уроку наконец просыпался окончательно. Школа Национальной Полиции приучал Поля к дисциплине, но ненормированный рабочий день инспектора полиции все усилия зачастую пускал насмарку. Поль не высыпался или залеживался допоздна, а тут еще Рыжая Люси, – его кошка, – заболела.

\- Жюли, ты же присмотришь за Люси? Ну, ладно, не злись, любимая. Обещаю, это последний раз.

\- Иди уже, опоздаешь!

Люси посмотрела на Поля огромными грустными глазами дворовой кошки с больным желудком, и он не удержался – погладил ее напоследок. Жюли тяжко вздохнула, яростно расчесывая густые каштановые волосы, в которых запуталось птичье перо.

Таскать в дом брошенных и больных животных было еще одной привычкой Поля, с которой он, к своему стыду, боролся куда менее успешно. Жюли называла его дом курятником, и Поль переживал, что еще одного питомца их отношения не выдержат, так что старался активно не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не наткнуться на какую-нибудь бродячую животину с перебитой лапой. Большинство из них задерживались в доме лишь временно, но и этого хватало, чтобы испортить Жюли настроение.

Пока он пересекал сквер по пути к участку, позвонила Лоранс Бибо – его помощница: утро понедельника начиналось внезапно необычно.

\- Ты не поверишь, что вынесло нынче утром на берег Сены.

\- Если оно дурно пахнет, я бы предпочел посмотреть на это до завтрака…

Поль почти сунул в рот один из канеле, прихваченных в пекарне вместо завтрака, но, услышав слова Лоранс, скривился и сунул выпечку обратно в пакет. Если придется осматривать труп, лучше подождать с перекусом на ходу.

\- Прежан ждет тебя на месте происшествия. Набережная бульвара Леклерка, за нефтяной станцией.

\- Фтрефяный? – Поль все-таки сунул в рот кекс, раз уж трупов не предвиделось.

\- Нет, не подстреленный, с пробитой головой. На руках следы от стяжек, синяки. Его в четыре утра в госпиталь привезли, а ты все спишь.

\- Я не спал. Мою кошку тошнило.

\- Которую из? – судя по тону Лоранс тоже закатила глаза.

Поль спорить не стал.

Погода была премерзкая, дул промозглый ветер и вот-вот грозился пойти моросящий дождь. Осень как-никак. Маркель Прежан с угрюмым видом стоял на небольшом, уходящем с наклоном в воду бетонном пирсе для рыбаков, где очевидно и нашли неудавшегося… Самоубийцу? Преступника? Жертву?

\- Комиссар Прежан?

\- Я думал, ты будешь спать и завтракать вечно, Арно. Если бы не твоя светлая голова и быстрые ноги, то ты бы до сих пор патрулировал улицы.

Поль повинно склонил голову и тут же уткнулся взглядом в то место, куда смотрел комиссар. Голубые глаза Поля загорелись, он спустился ниже и присел на корточки, рассматривая надпись.

\- Он выцарапал это гвоздем?

Улики уже собрали, Арно оставалось лишь догадываться.

\- Угу. Видимо, им и разодрал хомуты, а потом расцарапал бетон.

\- Нажим сильный. Очевидно, это было важнее, чем выбраться полностью на сушу?

\- Возможно.

Маркель достал из кармана пачку сигарет, сунул одну в рот. В нос Полю ударил густой запах крепких сигарет.

\- Его не удалось допросить утром, он был в операционной. Поезжай в Сальпетриер, будем надеяться, что тебе повезет больше. И обязательно спроси с него за акт вандализма в отношении пирса, черти его дери.

Поль кивнул и двинулся прочь, бросив последний взгляд на криво накарябанное на мокром бетоне имя «Питер».

***

Тот факт, что ты просыпаешься в больнице, уже сам по себе пугает. Мозг подает телу знак тревоги: случилось что-то серьезное, раз ты здесь, приятель, борись изо всех сил. Сначала он прислушался. Обычный больничный шум: писк мониторов, дребезжание тележки на колесиках, разговоры медперсонала… Чужая речь журчала на французский лад, то сливаясь в непонятный гул за дверью палаты, то становясь громче. Кто-то кашлял, что-то двигали, прохладный голос медсестры уговаривал пациента на соседней койке выпить лекарства.

Тело отзывалось тяжестью и болью. Особенно голова. Она казалась неподъемным булыжником, который рисковал расколоться от малейшего движения.

Как он тут оказался?

В памяти была черная дыра размером со вселенную. Может, в аварию попал? Выпал в окно? Ограбили? Последнее почему-то вызывало дурной внутренний смех, хотя ситуация к нему не располагала.

Он попытался вспомнить, что в памяти было последнее. Завтрак? Работа? Встреча с друзьями?

Но когда на месте вопросов осталась все та же черная дыра, аппараты, к которым он был подключен, запищали громче и чаще. Он не помнил, как попал сюда и что было до этого, и что вообще было до этой самой минуты. Все скрылось под масляной вязкой чернотой беспамятства. Воспоминания лежали где-то за противной жижей пульсирующей боли, но дотянуться до них не получалось.

Он резко открыл глаза и тут же пожалел об этом: свет резанул болью, вызывая слезотечение. Рядом с его кроватью тут же показалась медсестра, женщина средних лет с убранными под медицинскую шапочку волосами.

\- Месье, вы с нами? Моргните дважды, если да?

Он испуганно моргнул дважды, боясь, что провалится в полную темноту, если не пойдет на контакт хоть с кем-то из реального мира.

\- Меня зовут Эми. Выпейте воды.

Она поднесла к его губам чашку-поильник, и он понял, что во рту в самом деле жутко пересохло. Несколько глотков не смогли смыть странный солено-рыбный привкус, прилипший к небу и языку.

\- Что со мной? – он не смог узнать даже свой голос: сиплый, испуганный. Глубоко в глотке словно провели наждачкой.

\- Вы поступили к нам сегодня утром с травмой головы. Как сейчас боль? На сколько по шкале до десяти?

Он растерянно заморгал, чуть не забыв вопрос, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь о своей травме.

\- На четыре, может.

\- Я позову врача, она захочет с вами поговорить.

«Можете назвать свое имя? Знаете, какой сегодня день? Время года? Вы знаете, в каком городе находитесь? Какой сейчас год? Главная достопримечательность Парижа? Посчитайте от ста в обратную сторону, отнимая по семь. Я назову вам десять слов, попробуйте их запомнить…»

От вопросов доктора Зое Кормье его затошнило. У женщины-врача был приятный голос и располагающая внешность, она разговаривала с ним спокойно, несколько участливо и твердо. Но с каждым следующим вопросом он приходил во все больший ужас. Он знал, что главная достопримечательность Парижа это башня Эйфеля, и мог с легкостью запомнить десять простых слов, но он не помнил ничего о себе: о том, кто он и где находится. Погода за окном указывала, что сейчас осень, и он осознавал, конечно, что сейчас двухтысячные годы. Не мог бы назвать дату, но день недели волновал его в последнюю очередь. Он, черт возьми, не помнил ничего о себе! Откуда он? Как его фамилия? Где его дом? И, кажется, никто в этой больнице не знал его…

\- Вам нехорошо, месье?

\- Меня сейчас стошнит…

Он едва успел свеситься с постели, расставаясь с только что выпитой водой и желудочным соком.

Подбежала медсестра, они с врачом что-то говорили на пару, но звук доходил до его разума как сквозь слой ваты. Голова кружилась, он покрылся холодным потом, безуспешно пытаясь сделать все более глубокий вдох. Лицо Кормье расплылось неясным пятном за мерцающими черными вспышками. Ему сунули под нос пропитанную вонючей жидкостью вату, от запаха которой на секунду перехватило дыхание, но зато прояснилось в голове.

_«Давай. Вот молодец. Дыши…»_

Он сморгнул мимолетное дежавю, фокусируясь на чужих словах.

-…дышите спокойно, считайте мысленно до пяти, делая вдох и выдох. Сосредоточьтесь на счете…

_«Какие долгие пять минут…»_

Невнятные мысли слились с отчаянным писком монитора, отсчитывающим его участившийся пульс.

\- Я понимаю ваше смятение, месье. Вы получили серьезную травму головы и переохлаждение, и хорошо, что пока нам удалось избежать воспаления в легких. Ретроградная амнезия – это последствие сотрясения. Вы молоды и находитесь в хороших руках. Мы сделаем все, чтобы вы могли восстановиться.

Он кивнул, хотя в этом движении было больше отчаяния, чем уверенности. Что еще ему оставалось? По крайней мере, он был жив и находился под присмотром врачей, а значит, была надежда все исправить.

***

Поль безуспешно попытался проникнуть в отделение интенсивной терапии, но врач была непреклонна. Месье Икс пришел в себя, но был в нестабильном состоянии: допрос инспектора полиции мог повременить. Пришлось ни с чем вернуться в участок, чтобы внимательно изучить найденные на месте происшествия улики. Все равно особенно интересных дел сейчас не было: мелкое хулиганство на углу улицы Дидро, хозяин кондитерской «У Азуле» жаловался на попрошаек, ночных бабочек из парка Мальро снова привели в участок... Одним своим видом они нагоняли на инспектора тоску, так что уже пару дней папки с документами собирали пыль на его столе, перекочевывая с места на место.

Входя в участок, Поль не ожидал, что там будет так шумно.

\- Чем вы тут занимаетесь, Прежан? Почему месье Пиннет даже не был как следует допрошен в связи с делом о краже моей картины? Я же сказал, что этот старый заносчивый прохиндей организовал кражу и подделку оригинального холста!

\- Месье Будро, – в голосе комиссара звучало уже нескрывамое раздражение: очевидно, разговор шел уже не по первому круг, – за кражу вашей картины уже сидит Кларисса Робер. Вы сами пустили ее в свой дом, помните? Дело закрыто. Отпечатки и волосы были найдены в вашем доме, а мадам Робер взята с поличным вместе с картиной. К тому же она во всем созналась, – Маркель почти рычал, и Поль был уверен, что он в шаге от того, чтобы начать стучать по столу ботинком. – Вы не предоставили бумаги о подлинности картины до кражи, так что простите, месье Будро, но я имею все основания полагать, что либо ваши эксперты, – среди которых, на минуточку, была и воровка Робер, – ошиблись, либо вы ведете какую-то свою игру. И нам стоит получше присмотреться не к месье Пиннету, а к вам и вашей картине. Как вы говорите, она попала к вам в руки? Это была экспедиция? Если я сделаю запрос в Польшу, надеюсь, у вас будет все в порядке с накладными на то, что вы вывезли из страны.

Поль готов был поклясться, что услышал, как кипит раздражением мозг Дидье Будро, атаковавшего Маркеля.

\- Я оставлю вам эту подделку, комиссар Прежан. Надеюсь, вы найдете хотя бы того, кто сделал ее.

Месье Будро вылетел из кабинета Прежана и пронесся по коридору в развевающемся плаще так стремительно, что Арно едва успел убраться с дороги.

\- Я думал, дело украденного Рафаэля закрыто, – Поль проскользнул в кабинет комиссара, чтобы отдать ему дописанный за выходные отчет.

\- Проклятые толстосумы! Крадут друг у друга от безделья, а нам потом разбираться в этом дерьме. На, повесь себе на стену, – он свернул вырезанное из рамы полотно, оставленное посетителем, и небрежно сунул его в руки Поля. – Пошутил. Приобщи к уликам по делу, пусть кто-нибудь посмотрит на это и оценит, насколько хороша подделка. Может, МВД этим заинтересуется… Так что там с утренним утопленником?

\- А, да, – Поль сунул картину под мышку. – Врач говорит, что у него амнезия. Ничего не помнит до травмы вообще, даже имени своего не назвал.

\- Вот как? – Маркель грузно опустился в несчастно хрустнувшее под его крепким телом кресло и закинул ноги на край стола, задумчиво почесав двухдневную щетину. Потом словно вспомнил о чем-то и махнул рукой: – Сам с ним разбирайся, дело как раз для тебя. Ты ж любишь возиться с подбитыми голубями и раздавленными кошками. Твой клиент.

Поль тяжко выдохнул.

\- Вы никогда не забудете того голубя, да?

\- Нет, – Маркель усмехнулся. – Все, иди, не мозоль глаза. Как будет, что сказать – заглянешь.

Участок продолжал жить своей жизнью. Погудев о Будро и подделке, которую Поль повесил на пробковую доску у своего стола, все вяло влились в суету трудовых будней, заполненных бумагами, мелочными проблемами и скучными отчетами. История поддельной картины и парень с амнезией со скрипом заняли свое место в череде повседневных дел.

***

Когда он проснулся следующим утром, ужасные события последних (или первых?) дней его жизни оказались все такими же реальными. На его карте в строке имени красным маркером было выведено «Месье Икс», и медсестра с сожалением покачала головой в ответ на его немой вопрос: за ним никто не пришел.

Доктор Кормье сказала, что полиция завела на него досье. Кроме свежих ран на его правом бедре нашелся только круглый шрам, похожий на след от пули. Или, может, он наткнулся ногой на какой-нибудь штырь? Несчастливая нога пострадала и в этот раз.

Колено слабо ныло под действием обезболивающих. По словам врача кости срастутся, но реабилитация травмированного сустава и сухожилий будет длительной. Он рисковал остаться хромым без достойного лечения, а судя по тому, что его до сих пор не могли опознать, он находился в больнице по социальной страховке. Навряд ли кого-то всерьез волновало, сможет ли он нормально ходить после случившегося.

Тревожные мысли вызывали головную боль, а будничный шум больницы и лекарства навевали дремоту. Он почти заснул, когда его выдернул на поверхность чужой голос.

_«Посмотри на меня…»_

\- Здравствуйте, – у его постели стоял молодой человек в бежевом пальто.

Его каштановые волнистые волосы промокли, но он дружелюбно улыбнулся раненому, опускаясь на стул для посетителей и доставая жетон.

\- Инспектор Поль Арно. Я пришел задать вам несколько вопросов.

Чтобы не смотреть на инспектора снизу вверх, он уселся, сминая подушки и подтягивая раненую ногу. Сердце тревожно трепыхалось, норовя выскочить из груди. Полиция должна была помочь ему найти родных, но отчего-то стоило увидеть значок инспектора, как в голову полезли другие мысли. Что если он совершил преступление, о котором не помнит? Ему претила мысль о том, что он мог оказаться убийцей. Но разве можно быть уверенным хоть в чем-то, когда твоя память – одна сплошная чернота? Кто знает, что он за человек…

\- Вы ничего обо мне не узнали?

Инспектор покачал головой, в его руках была зажата тонкая папка.

\- Я надеялся, что вы мне поможете. Доктор Кормье сказала, что вы страдаете от амнезии и не помните совсем ничего до момента травмы. Это так?

Он кивнул, вдруг почувствовав себя жалким насекомым, наколотым на булавку. Врачи и полиция расспрашивали и рассматривали его разве что не под увеличительным стеклом, и он был вынужден подчиняться их просьбам и говорить открыто, чтобы помочь самому себе.

\- Я ничего не помню. Совсем. Никто не подавал заявление о моей пропаже?

\- Боюсь, нет, но это не всегда происходит быстро. Возможно, ваши родные еще не в курсе, что вы пропали, прошли только сутки, – Поль одарил его ободряющей улыбкой, но это не сильно помогло. – Мне придется взять у вас отпечатки пальцев, чтобы проверить через систему.

\- Отпечатки? – он почувствовал, как потеют ладони: мысль о дактилоскопии вызывала легкую дурноту.

\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Это просто формальность. Однако… – инспектор Арно поскреб ногтем по папке, привлекая внимание раненого. – Обстоятельства, при которых вы были найдены, и ваши травмы свидетельствуют о том, что вы попали в неприятности, месье. Эти синяки и содранная кожа, – инспектор кивнул на его запястья, – следы стяжек или веревок. Похоже, кто-то удерживал вас против воли. В вашей крови нашли кодеин – обезболивающее, которое вы, очевидно, принимали из-за травмы колена. Перелом несвежий, врачам пришлось потрудиться, чтобы привести в порядок ваши кости и сустав. Мы хотели бы найти тех, кто сделал это с вами. Поэтому нам нужна ваша помощь.

Он хотел подтянуть ноги к груди, но правое колено прострелило болью и движение остановилось на полпути.

\- Я в опасности? Они могут прийти за мной сюда? – предположение отдавало горьким привкусом реальности.

\- Больница Сальпетриер хорошо охраняется, посторонние не попадут в отделение. Я не могу выделить вам охранника, потому что мы не знаем, есть ли повод охранять вас, месье. Но я думаю, что дактилоскопия поможет нам быстрее разобраться с идентификацией вашей личности. И несколько фотографий для поисковой системы.

\- Обещайте, что эти фото не пойдут на сайт знакомств, а то будет неловко, – он постарался пошутить, представляя, как выглядит с забинтованной головой и синяками под глазами, расцарапанной скулой и опухшей нижней челюсти.

Собственное отражение сегодня утром в уборной напугало его из зеркала.

Поль усмехнулся, махнул рукой кому-то за дверью, и в палату вошел его молодой помощник. Он достал фотоаппарат и сделал несколько снимков, а потом снял отпечатки пальцев. Задумчиво следящий за его действиями Арно все еще держал папку на коленях.

\- Это мое дело? – он растер краску по подушечкам, когда помощник инспектора любезно протянул ему влажную салфетку.

\- Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы вам показать. Возможно, это поможет вам что-то вспомнить, – Арно достал из папки тонкий слайд фотографии и показал снимок.

_«Питер, я не делал этого, я клянусь!..»_

\- Питер, – он смотрел на фото выцарапанного на бетоне имени со смешанным чувством облегчения и тревоги.

Испытывающий взгляд инспектора собирался прожечь дыру в его лице.

Имя звучало на языке так знакомо, но он ничего, совсем ничего не мог вспомнить! Может, это его имя? Имя его друга? Отца? Брата?

\- Это не могло быть имя того, кто на вас напал?

\- Нет… Нет, – он покачал головой с улыбкой на губах: предположение инспектора Арно звучало нелепо. – Я не могу вспомнить, но я уверен, что Питер не мой враг.

Глаза Поля горели странным огоньком, он будто надеялся, что загадочный утопленник вот-вот засмеется и скажет, что это все розыгрыш, и, конечно, он вспомнил не менее загадочного Питера.

От пристального внимания он почувствовал, как возвращается смутная тревога и учащается писк кардиомонитора. Он сунул фотографию обратно в руки инспектора, не зная, что еще может сказать. Арно положил фото на тумбочку.

\- Оставьте себе, вдруг что-то вспомните. Я загляну к вам завтра.

Инспектор ушел.

Он съехал вниз по кровати, чувствуя нарастающую головную боль, но продолжая рассматривать фото. Выцарапанные гвоздем буквы, гвоздь лежал здесь же, рядом с линейкой. Он беззвучно произносил имя, то закрывая, то открывая глаза, пытаясь воскресить в памяти хоть что-то, пока слово не потеряло смысл, распавшись на буквы. Кто будет царапать имя гвоздем на бетоне, находясь на пороге смерти в полубессознательном состоянии? Логичное предположение, что это могла быть наводка на тех, кто мучил его до травмы. Возможно, ему стоило довериться здравому смыслу, а не инстинктам, которые убеждали его, что Питер не представлял никакой опасности.

\- Месье, пора ставить капельницу, – подошла медсестра.

\- Питер.

Он лежал, прикрыв глаза предплечьем, пытаясь надавить посильнее на надбровные дуги, чтобы немного приглушить ноющую боль в черепе.

\- Что, простите?

\- Надоело быть безликим месье. Зовите меня Питером.

\- Питером?

Почему ей так трудно было понять, чего он хочет? Он открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на растерянное лицо девушки.

\- Да.

\- А почему на английский манер?

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда осознал смысл ее вопроса. Тотчас же стало понятно, почему инспектор Арно так пялился на него, когда он прочитал написанное на фото. На французском это имя звучало чужеродно… Он произнес его по-английски.

\- Кажется, я говорю на английском языке.

Медсестра растерянно моргнула, потом улыбнулась и с жутким акцентом произнесла:

\- Я знаю немного. Я только учусь. Привет, Питер.

***

Осень пробралась в Нью-Йорк незаметно. За будничной суетой Питер Берк не заметил, как пригожие дни сменились серым унынием слякоти и туманной мороси. Агенту ФБР все равно в какую погоду ловить преступников, но приближающийся октябрь нагонял на него утомительное чувство тревоги.

Питер угрюмо потер огромный синяк на ребрах, оставшийся после неудачного приземления во время погони. Операция под прикрытием пошла не совсем по плану, но они выкрутились. Пара швов на руке… Отбитые ребра выдержали его вес при падении – даже удивительно.

Ныло где-то внутри, глубже. Не то в желудке, не то в сердце.

Уезжая к родителям, Эл смотрела на него с беспокойством, предлагая забрать Нила-младшего с собой или поехать всем вместе. Матушка Эл перенесла тяжелый грипп, и отцу требовалась некоторая помощь в доме. Всего лишь выходные, пара дней. Питер продержится. Он ведь агент ФБР и не с такими трудностями справлялся, как уход за полугодовалым ребенком.

\- Кажется, бейсбол совсем тебя не утешает, малыш.

Стоило Эл покинуть дом, как все пошло наперекосяк. Нил наотрез отказывался есть пюре, изгваздав все вокруг: большая часть еды оказалась на Питере. После купания выяснилось, что у них закончились памперсы, и Питеру пришлось импровизировать. Малыш явно не оценил его стараний, уже полчаса он заливался непрерывным плачем. Скулящий под ногами Сачмо никак не помогал, и Питер рисковал споткнуться об него, ходя по дому и укачивая рыдающего ребенка.

Эл должна была вот-вот позвонить, и он не хотел, чтобы жена узнала о его отцовском провале. Когда они были вместе, заботиться о Ниле-младшем было как-то проще!

\- Твой дядя был таким же. Чуть что не по его, и он устраивал папочке неприятности. Хорошо, что у тебя проблемы только с памперсами, а не с украденными сокровищами из затонувшей подводной лодки.

Питер уныло смотрел, как за окном льет дождь. Выходить в такую погоду с Нилом в коляске не хотелось, хотя лучше всего он спал на прогулке, да и в супермаркет им было позарез необходимо. Эл так закрутилась с делами, что оставила их с полупустым холодильником и пустой упаковкой памперсов.

\- Ну, хватит лить слезы, у папы так седина в волосах появится.

Он отнял сына от своего залитого слезами и слюнями плеча, чтобы посмотреть на растрепанного красного младенца со стороны. Что с ним? Живот болит? Не выспался? Режутся зубы? Это загадка была похлеще рабочих расследований.

Нил уставился на него мокрыми глазами и разрыдался еще громче, отчаянно дрыгая висящими в воздухе ногами. Питер сдался и снял с него скрученную в памперс пеленку, но едва ли это помогло.

В это время Эл всегда клала ребенка в коляску, и они ехали на двухчасовую прогулку. Когда она три недель назад попала в больницу с отравлением, Нил тоже плакал, и Питер шел с ним накатывать круги по району, пока его мысли были в больнице с Эл.

\- Не представляю, как я могла такое допустить. Видимо, то мясо было несвежим.

\- Я натравлю на этот магазин потребнадзор! Пусть перетряхнут их лавку от пола до потолка! – Питер рвал и метал, глядя на бледную до зелени жену, лежащую на больничной койке.

\- Только сначала позаботься о Ниле. Думаю, месть подождет.

Видимо, в этот раз придется поступить так же. Питер мужественно принялся одевать орущего, извивающегося на кровати ребенка, напевая детскую считалочку, на которую Нил реагировал – никак. Он сопротивлялся каждому действию Питера, пытающегося натянуть на него сначала колготки, потом распашонку, кофту, шапку, носки. Задобрить малыша соской тоже не получилось, она угодила Питеру ровно в лоб.

\- Это дело безнадежно, – на несколько секунд Питер сдался, просто позволив сыну орать, но в конце концов это не могло продолжаться вечно.

Стоило Нилу оказаться в коляске, закрытой от непогоды чехлом, и выехать на улицу, как он тут же перестал рыдать, давая отдых барабанным перепонкам Питера. Отцовство было одним из самых счастливых событий в его жизни, но некоторые дни были не слишком удачны.

Катить коляску одной рукой и держать зонт другой было не слишком удобно: он постоянно натыкался на таких же прохожих, прятавшихся под зонтами и спешащих по делам. Хотелось убраться с промозглых шумных улиц куда-нибудь подальше, и Питер направился в сторону сквера, надеясь, что в такой день там не будет людей.

Как назло у единственного зеленого уголка их района шли ремонтные работы: шумели отбойные молотки, пищал предупреждающий сигнал спецтехники, кричали строители. Из коляски послышалось недовольное хныканье, и Питер поспешил развернуться в другую сторону.

\- Не плачь, приятель, мы пойдем в другое место. Только, тсс, обещай, что не скажешь своей маме, хорошо?

Ему пришлось немало прошагать, чтобы добраться до одного из самых тихих мест Бруклина. Кладбище Эвергрин встретило их распахнутыми настежь черными воротами. Под вуалью дождя Питер мог не волноваться, что кто-то будет косо смотреть на отца, выбравшего странное место для прогулки с младенцем.

Ему приходилось совершать над собой некоторое усилие, чтобы переставлять ноги, углубляясь все дальше по одной из боковых аллей кладбища. Питер не был здесь целый год. Каждый раз, порываясь прийти сюда в минуту отчаяния или радости, он натыкался взглядом на мрачную кованую ограду и проходил мимо, делая вид, что шел совершенно по другим делам.

– Ты не хочешь навестить его? – Эл спросила об этом, когда Питер сидел на их кухне, зарывшись в документы по новому делу в третьем часу ночи, безрезультатно пролистывая одни и те же бумаги.

\- Я скоро лягу, дорогая, иди, – он бессмысленно уставился на двоящийся в глазах от усталости текст.

\- Он мог бы помочь…

Взгляд Питера застыл, уткнувшись в букву «н» на второй строчке. Эл переминалась с ноги на ногу, стоя у входа в кухню и явно жалея, что вообще что-то сказала.

\- Милый, тебе нужно…

\- Я подумаю, Эл. Иди, я скоро поднимусь.

\- Хорошо, – она подошла ближе и поцеловала его в висок, огладила плечо теплой ладонью и упорхнула в спальню, оставив Питера в еще большем раздрае.

Чертово дело не складывалось, подозреваемый уходил из-под носа, они не могли связать очевидных, казалось, вещей. Одним движением руки он сбросил все папки и бумаги на пол, позволяя им разлететься с шелестом по кухне. Шаги в спальне над головой застыли, и Питер мысленно взмолился, чтобы Эл не решила спуститься обратно, не видела все это, не видела его таким.

Бывали дни, когда все шло хорошо. У них родился ребенок, и это ли был не повод для радости? Они с Эл познавали себя в качестве родителей, и Питер не собирался убиваться горем по погибшему другу, забыв о жене и долгожданном сыне. Но бывали дни, когда все было ужасно. Показатели их отдела просели даже ниже, чем раньше, и не только потому что с ними теперь не было Нила. Питера тоже не было. Он сосредотачивался на деле так сильно, что терял из виду важные детали, не понимая, как это происходит. Рвался на передовую так яростно, что запарывал собственные же планы. То, что всегда давалось с легкостью, теперь напоминало передвижение с костылями. Умение вести следствие было у него в крови, он действовал, больше полагаясь на инстинкты и интуицию. А теперь их словно отключили, и он шел вслепую, пытаясь выстоять на одном голом желании погрузиться с головой в работу и разумных умозаключениях, в которых не было места импровизации, аферам, добыче улик незаконным образом…

Он был на грани вызова к руководству и разбора полетов. Стоя посреди засыпанной бумагами кухни, Питер понимал, что должен взять себя в руки сейчас или никогда.

Оставив все, как есть, он отправился в душ и присоединился в постели к Элизабет. Обнимая жену за плечи, он знал, что она не спала, прислушиваясь к его хождению по дому. Питер уткнулся лицом в ее волосы, вдыхая родной запах.

\- Я в порядке, любимая.

\- Нил был бы польщен, узнав, что у агента Берка все валится из рук без его дорогого консультанта, – она грустно усмехнулась, и Питер хмыкнул ей в затылок.

\- Я бы не стал говорить ему о том, что его вклад в нашу раскрываемость составил двадцать процентов. Он стал бы задирать нос.

\- Конечно, ты бы сказал ему, – она развернулась в его объятьях, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. – Ты же знаешь: он хотел твоей похвалы.

\- Он знал, что я гордился его достижениями в отделе.

\- Тогда не дай им пропасть напрасно. Думаю, он был бы огорчен, узнав, что отдел не займет в этом году первое место по раскрываемости.

Питер обещал взять себя в руки, но на кладбище он так и не отправился в тот раз. Почему-то сейчас это казалось уместно.

Дождь и свинцовое небо делали ряды могил и настроение Питера еще более удручающими. Он добрался до старого раскидистого вяза, под которым ютился серый надгробный камень. Все вокруг было усыпано пожухлой листвой, но Питер все равно прокатил коляску прямо к корням дерева, чтобы подойти ближе.

Имя и даты – больше ничего. Никаких надгробных речей и молитв, рисунков или крестов.

\- Он не хотел бы, чтобы его могила привлекала лишнее внимание, – сказал Моззи, и никто не возражал.

У камня покоился букет засохших альстромерий, среди которых затерялся промокший под дождем когда-то желтый бумажный цветок. Алекс приходила.

Питер протянул руку к надгробию и сбросил с него прилипшие мокрые листья. Наверное, надо было что-то сказать? Или нет? Грудную клетку стянуло – это от полученных ушибов, конечно.

\- Если бы я мог… – Питер начал говорить и не узнал свой голос: хриплый, сухой… – Если бы я мог, я бы сделал все, чтобы уберечь тебя от этого. Я должен был заставить ФБР держать свое слово перед тобой без письменных договоров и последних дел. Я подвел тебя, приятель. Мне жаль, что свобода досталась тебе такой огромной ценой.

Он постоял еще немного, слушая, как дождь стучит по зонтику. Нил-младший спал в коляске, даже не подозревая о том, что в пяти футах под землей лежит тот, в честь кого его назвали. Питер сунул руку в боковой карман люльки и достал оттуда маленькую пластиковую звезду из хлопьев, которую Кэффри когда-то вынул из пачки. Он присел на корточки и спрятал звезду в траве под букетом.

\- Я уверен, что ты заслужил бы настоящую, если бы у нас было больше времени. Его всегда не хватает, верно?..

***

В больнице Сальпетриер за три с половиной тысячи миль от своей могилы пациент по имени Питер Доу угрюмо рассматривал раскисшие хлопья в своей миске.

Инспектор Арно сочувствующе похлопал его по плечу.

\- Извините, Питер, но по вашим отпечаткам все глухо. Мы сделали запрос в международную базу, но оттуда тоже ничего не прислали. Раз уж есть основания полагать, что вы приезжий, в этом есть смысл. Вас просто некому здесь искать. Ваше дело отправлено в общую базу. Если кто-то из другой страны будет вас искать: мы обязательно об этом узнаем.

\- И что же мне делать до этого времени? – Нил перестал ковырять желтую сладкую массу и в тупом отчаянии уставился на инспектора.

\- Вам будет предоставлено социальное жилье и временные документы. Когда доктор решит, что вы достаточно здоровы, сотрудник с биржи труда предложит вам подходящие вакансии. Франция не может содержать вас на пособие, но мы будем надеяться, что это временные меры, – Поль улыбнулся, надеясь, что перспективы получения документов и работы подбодрят его беспамятного подопечного.

Нил натянул кривую улыбку в ответ, едва ли способную скрыть его растерянность и напряженность. Его мозг пытался выработать план действий, но шестеренки работали вхолостую. Без достаточных знаний о себе и своем прошлом он представить не мог, что в его силах и возможностях сделать, чтобы исправить свое положение. Все равно, что собирать паззл, в котором все детали лежат лицом вниз. Абсурд. Все, что ему оставалось, пялиться в свой унылый завтрак и благодарить за то, что его хотя бы не выбросили на улицу.

– У меня даже нет ваших контактов, инспектор Арно. Вдруг я что-нибудь вспомню или мне понадобится помощь?

\- О, – Поль зашарил по карманам руками, но обнаружил, что забыл визитки где-то на своем столе; в итоге взял салфетку и накорябал карандашом свой личный номер телефона – не позорить же участок такими каракулями. – Звоните, если что! Я всегда на связи.

Нил взял салфетку со стола.

_«- Какой это оттенок?_

_\- Зимородок._

_\- Что?_

_\- Бирюзовый…»_

Лоб прострелило болью, и он зажмурился, переживая спазм. Обрывки голосов напоминали словесную кашу. Каждый раз, когда это случилось, ему казалось, что он вот-вот вспомнит что-то важное, хотя бы место, лицо собеседника или чье-то имя. Но скользкая тень воспоминания ускользала, оставляя Нила мучиться от головной боли из-за попыток выудить из пропасти беспамятства подробности.

\- Сегодня вы выглядите гораздо лучше, – медсестра Бессет принесла ему чистую одежду и помогла надеть на ногу вместо повязки коленный тутор. – К нему нужно привыкнуть, но с ним вам будет легче ходить.

\- Вы тоже, мадам Бессет. Ваша дочь получила права? – Нил улыбнулся ей куда более искренней и радостной улыбкой, чем Арно, отвлекшись на пустую болтовню.

\- О, да, я так рада за нее. Спасибо, что спросили. Она переживала и я тоже, но нам нужна машина и кто-то должен ее водить.

\- У нее все получится, не волнуйтесь. Это как с велосипедом или роликовыми коньками – один раз и навсегда.

\- Так ничего и не вспомнилось, Питер? – забрав его скомканную рубаху, она посмотрела на него поверх очков.

\- Нет. Но думаю, машину я водил также хорошо, как и велосипед. Правда, едва ли я теперь скоро сяду за руль, – он опустил взгляд на травмированное колено.

\- Все пройдет, главное ваше старание как пациента, мой мальчик.

Он взялся за костыль, прислоненный к кровати. Спустя неделю его голова перестала так болеть и кружиться, если он не напрягал ее попытками вспомнить хоть что-то. Тело, отвыкшее от движений, слушалось неохотно, но Нил ощущал, что его мышцы хотят движения. С костылем управляться было неудобно, он боялся наступить на больную ногу, но в итоге после пары успешных шагов осмелел и прошелся по палате.

\- Хромой, но на ногах!

Передохнуть у сестринского поста было хорошей идеей. Прогулка по комнате вернула ему некоторую бодрость духа. Да, все было чертовски дерьмово, но он уже сделал свои первые шаги к свободе.

Мадам Бессет улыбалась ему по-матерински доброй улыбкой, пока он разглядывал свою раненую ногу:

\- Я горжусь тобой.

_«Я горжусь тобой…»_

Странный укол вины заставил его поднять взгляд на медсестру, но она уже хлопотала с другим пациентом, предоставив Нила самому себе.

Он чувствовал, что обманул ее, только не мог понять, в чем именно. Укладываясь обратно в постель после двадцатиминутной разминки, он удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, позволяя дремоте забрать себя в свои объятья. На границе сна и яви вина неприятно кольнула в бок, заставив его вздрогнуть.

Обманул.

Он обманул Питера.

Может, поэтому он теперь здесь?

Один.


	2. Нил находит новую работу

Когда дверь за социальным работником захлопнулась, Нил еще раз осмотрел свое новое жилье. Не нужно было сходить с места, чтобы окинуть взглядом крошечную комнату-студию целиком. Маленький холодильник в углу выглядел так, будто пережил вторую мировую войну на этом же самом месте; кровать, накрытая дешевым синтетическим покрывалом, обещала продавленным матрасом мучительную боль в спине. Дверь слева от входа вела в тесную ванную; оттуда на старый паркет выползла любопытная мокрица.

— Дом, милый дом.

Хромая и стуча выданным костылем по скрипучему паркету, Нил дошел до окна и выглянул на улицу, едва не вздрогнув от неожиданности. Из дома напротив, расположенного не далее, чем в семи метрах от социального общежития, на него пялилось одутловатое лицо неопределенного пола, высунувшееся в открытую раму. Взгляд прищуренных серых глаз не сулил Нилу ничего хорошего: пьянчуга-сосед (соседка?) явно был настроен провести остаток дня, глазея в окна на нового жильца. Нил лучезарно улыбнулся и помахал рукой наблюдателю.

— Вечерний оконный променад? — его голос было слышно через форточку.

Глаза соседа прищурились еще больше и, громко харкнув, он сплюнул куда-то под окно.

— Приятно познакомиться!

Нил дернул шнурок пластиковых жалюзи, в надежде на этом закончить одностороннее общение с соседом, но ничего не случилось, кроме того, что веревка лопнула и оказалась у него в руках. Кособокие жалюзи остались висеть на своем месте. На лице соседа расплылась мерзкая ухмылка. Пришлось оставить все, как есть.

Он распаковал небольшую коробку с вещами. Социальный работник выдала ему то, что имелось в гардеробной: чистые, но поношенные вещи, пахнущие дешевым порошком и пылью. Футболки и брюки удалось найти по размеру, а куртка болталась на нем, как на дистрофике. У него не было ни цента, чтобы купить на барахолке хотя бы со стороны прилично выглядевшую одежду. Нил ощущал себя оборванцем, которого подобрали в канаве. Погодите… Так оно и было!

Из облупившегося по краям зеркала в свете тусклой лампы на него смотрело молодое и красивое, но осунувшееся и бледное лицо. На виске остался тонкий след от глубокой царапины, но основной шрам от удара был скрыт под волосами. Синяки под глазами пожелтели и почти сошли. Нил решил, что внешне сейчас не так уж далеко ушел от пропойцы из соседнего дома.

Он тщательно вымылся с дешевым мылом и шампунем, хотя стоять на одной ноге было очень неудобно, сбрил и так короткую щетину и оделся в свою чистую одежду. Единственное, что было его собственным в коробке с вещами. Мадам Бессет любезно выстирала и заштопала вещи, в которых его нашли. Хотя бы что-то на нем было из его прошлой жизни.

Лицо из зеркала смотрело скептически. Не мог же он, в самом деле, быть совсем один. Неужели у него не было жены? Девушки? Даже подружки для ночных утех? Хоть кого-то, с кем он состоял в отношениях! Поверить в то, что такой красавчик, как он, был обделен женским вниманием, было невозможно.

А что если он негодяй? Альфонс? Пользуется женским доверием и потом бросает своих спутниц, когда получает от них желаемое?

_«Ты же романтик, посоветуй мне что-нибудь!»_

Нил зажмурился, смаргивая искру воспоминания, и вышел из ванной, чтобы устало опуститься на кровать. Нога и голова успели разныться, напоминая о том, что пора принимать лекарства, которые ему дали в больнице.

Не хотелось верить, что он мог быть таким подонком, но, пока он не знал правды о себе, ничего нельзя было исключать. Эта мысль портила ему настроение больше, чем все в этой комнате. Нищета, боль, неопределенность будущего, чувство одиночества — все не шло ни в какое сравнение с мыслями, которые раз за разом лезли в голову. Вдруг, он настолько плохой человек, что вспоминать прошлое и не стоит?

Плохие вещи случаются и с хорошими людьми. Но тот факт, что полиция не могла ничего разузнать о нем, и обстоятельства, при которых его нашли… Нил опустил взгляд на свои запястья. На них остались шрамы от пластиковых наручников, впившихся в кожу до крови. Каких людей похищают и связывают? Тех, у кого есть что взять: деньги, ценности. Тех, у кого есть родственники и друзья, которые готовы заплатить выкуп. Крыс, которые не выплатили долги, подставили, обокрали, обманули. Свидетелей преступления…

Он не мог быть богат и пропасть без вести, у него явно не было влиятельных родственников. Он мог быть свидетелем: случайно оказаться не в то время не в том месте. Но Нил опасался, что он был из категории «крыс».

Хлоя Виардо — так звали его социального работника, — сказала, что в кухне есть запас продуктов, но если что — он может дойти до бесплатной столовой, которая находилась вниз по улице. Его не слишком радовала идея есть за одним столом с бродягами и нищими, но Нил хотел прогуляться больше, чем готовить, а есть — больше, чем остаться один на один с удручающими мыслями в этой каморке. Кроме пялящегося в окна соседа и старого телевизора с одним каналом, развлечений в этом месте не было.

Он уже хотел выйти из квартиры, но почему-то замер на полпути. Нельзя было просто так уйти. Нил достал из коробки документы: справка, в которой говорилось, что это его временное удостоверение личности. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ее украли… Разумно было положить документы в тумбочку, но мозг Нила работал на какой-то другой частоте. Он обшарил дверной косяк, отходящий от стены, доковылял до кухонного гарнитура и присмотрелся к мебели. У шкафчика над старенькой плитой вздулась задняя стенка. Между стеной и шкафчиком получился отличный карман, и Нил сунул лист бумаги туда, убедившись, что его не видно снаружи, но он всегда сможет поддеть его пальцами и достать. Если кто-то посторонний окажется в квартире, он не отыщет его документы там.

Хотя социальный работник сказала, что сюда никто не придет в его отсутствие, он поместил волосок со своей расчески между дверью и косяком, чтобы точно знать по возвращении, не входил ли кто внутрь.

Идя по улице, он размышлял о своем поведении. Что это: паранойя? разумный подход? привычный образ жизни?..

В столовой пахло подгоревшей едой и дешевым маслом. Несколько стариков-оборванцев сидели за столами, прихлебывая из мисок что-то, похожее на суп и кашу в одной тарелке. В углу ютилась женщина в безразмерном тулупе, она что-то бубнила себе под нос, раскачиваясь, и крошила грязными пальцами хлеб в пустую миску. Парень и девушка, явно имеющие проблемы с наркотиками, торопливо ели свой обед у окна. Угрюмая немолодая повариха недовольно зыркнула на вошедшего в зал Нил. Аппетит распрощался с Нилом от местных запахов и посетителей, добавлявших к аромату горелой каши нотки немытых тел. Но он все-таки решил довести дело до конца и мужественно шагнул к раздаточному столу, решив пустить в ход немного обаяния и лести.

— Здравствуйте, мадам Лавернь, в ваше заведение меня отправила мадам Виардо, сказав, что здесь я смогу рассчитывать на бесплатный обед. К сожалению, у меня нет ни цента сейчас, но я был бы премного благодарен вам даже за скромную порцию чего-нибудь горячего.

Повариха, уже готовившаяся плюхнуть ему в миску половник подгоревшей жижи, растерялась и смутилась.

— Вы перепутали, мадам Лавернь — держатель столовой, а я Аделин, я только стою на раздаче.

— О, простите, виноват. Просто, знаете, вы похожи на человека, который умеет руководить всем этим, ну, вы понимаете, — он слегка закатил глаза, подразумевая, как тяжко возиться с готовкой еды в больших чанах, чтобы прокормить десяток вонючих бродяг, — и при этом держать лицо. Это, наверное, трудно.

— Вы и представить себе не можете, месье, — Аделин горестно хихикнула и цокнула языком, переходя от чана с горелой кашей к небольшой кастрюле с мясным гуляшем. — Мадам Лавернь здесь и носа не кажет, мне одной приходится крутиться. И кухня, и зал, и раздача — все на мне.

— Значит, на вас можно положиться. Не каждый справиться с руководящей должностью.

Аделин шлепнула в его миску большую ложку гуляша, согласно кивнула его словам и положила еще одну сверху, хотя Нил был уверен, что больше ложки на просящего не полагалось.

— За этими доходягами глаз да глаз нужен, только и норовят что стащить или руку в корзинку с хлебом сунуть, — она доверительно наклонилась к нему, и Нил сочувственно ей закивал, пока она доставала ему сыр и теплую булку откуда-то из-под прилавка, а не из той корзины с заветренным хлебом, из которой предлагалось брать голодающим.

— Я передам мадам Виардо, что вы отлично справляетесь тут! — беря из рук Аделин поднос с тарелкой горячего мяса с гарниром.

— Чай, кофе? — она с хитрой улыбкой посмотрела на необычного гостя: — Может, какао?

— Эй, я тоже хочу какао! — заскрипел старик, грызущий корку хлеба у столика за спиной Нила.

— Заткнись, Пьер! Скажи спасибо, что по лбу половником не получил после того, что ты тут в прошлый раз устроил!

В секунду Аделин из милой женщины превратилась в гневную гарпию с громоподобным голосом, так что заволновался даже Нил, рискуя получить по лбу, просто потому что стоял ближе несчастного Пьера. Повернувшись к Нилу, она снова улыбнулась.

— Я, пожалуй, выпью чаю.

Что ж, добыть еду качеством лучше супной каши, было не так уж сложно. Аделин все еще с любопытством рассматривала его, пока он ковырялся в тарелке, сидя за столиком, стоящим дальше от всех остальных. На вкус это оказалось лучше, чем на вид, хотя Нил приготовил бы это дешевое мясо иначе. Потомил бы дольше в соусе, приправил бы по-другому…

Он застыл, глядя в окно на проходящих мимо людей.

Да, он умел готовить. Однозначно. Даже если не помнил ни одного рецепта ни одного блюда, он знал, что стоит ему оказаться на кухне — нормальной кухне, а не той жалкой пародии, которая была в его жилье, — как руки и глаза сами вспомнят, что и когда нужно класть. Сразу же захотелось пойти в супермаркет, набрать полную тележку и загреметь посудой. Но в этот момент в столовую ввалилась парочка едва трезвых бродяг, напоминая, что у него в карманах ничего нет, поэтому он обедает в столовой для бомжей.

Все это никуда, никуда не годилось. Он доел свой вип-обед для нищих, купленный за парочку дешевых комплиментов и фальшивых улыбок, и похромал прочь.

— Питер, как же мне тебя найти?..

***

— При чем тут отдел Белых Воротничков? — Берк пожал плечами, непонимающе глядя на слайды.

Агент Клэптон из отдела серийных убийств уже пятнадцать минут показывал им кадры изуродованных трупов. В работе Питера мертвецы, конечно, не были редкостью, но чаще это были обычные убийства — колотые раны или огнестрелы. Команда Берка не имела дел с маньяками-извращенцами. Смотреть на изувеченных людей было не самым лучшим началом рабочего дня.

Нилу бы точно не понравилось это дело…

Мысль проскользнула в голове против воли Питера, пока он слушал рассказ Клэптона о способах убийства, ритуале с внутренними органами и подозреваемых. Диана и Клинтон тоже то и дело косились на Питера с молчаливым вопросом: какого черта они пришли на работу, чтобы смотреть на калейдоскоп ужасов?

— Тот, кого мы ищем, не просто убийца, он без сомнения психопат. Мы были уверены, что шли по нужному следу, разыскивая одержимого ритуалами. Но мы ошиблись. На месте последнего преступления мы нашли кое-что.

Он перелистнул файл.

— О, боже, это что?.. Он нарисовал это, используя кровь жертвы? — Диана с отвращением смотрела на картину.

— Именно. Эта картина…

— «Плот Медузы», — Питер наклонился вперед, всматриваясь в слайд. — Картина Теодора Жерико, французского романиста. Перед тем, как нарисовать ее, он посещал морги и срисовывал тела и части тел с настоящих покойников.

Агент Клэптон кивнул.

— Именно. Кажется, наш подозреваемый решил пойти дальше и нарисовать копию картины кровью собственноручно убитых жертв. Вот снимки с места преступления: тела лежат так же как на картине. Этот психопат — художник, а его натурщики — покойники. Кто-то спугнул его в последнем случае, и мы получили в руки недорисованную картину. Мы боимся, что в этом деле он не один.

— Вы думаете, у него есть покупатель? Серьезно?

— У нас есть некоторые подозреваемые, но нам бы пригодилась помощь. Ваш отдел лучше знаком с прослойкой покупателей экстравагантного искусства, поставщиками и фальсификаторами. Возможно, кто-то знает нашего художника или его покупателя, которые перешли границы разумного.

— А где находится настоящая картина? — Диана задумчиво смотрела на слайды.

— Она в парижском Лувре.

— Она на месте? Точно там?

— Да, мы проверяли. Наши сотрудники прорабатывали видео с камер наблюдения в музее за последний год. Это море пленки и времени, но пока что нам не удалось заметить никого, кто проявлял бы к картине особый интерес или даже просто копировал ее.

Питер вздохнул и застегнул пиджак, поднимаясь со своего места:

— Я бы хотел взглянуть на холст.

Он уже позабыл, как отвратительно воняет разлагающаяся человеческая кровь, поэтому не сразу сообразил, зачем агент Клэптон протягивает ему респиратор. Картина находилась в комнате улик. Ни следов ДНК, ни отпечатков. Чтобы остановить гниение, холст должен был быть покрыт чем-то, что лишило бы кровавые краски доступа к кислороду и остановило разложение. Но художник-убийца не успел доделать работу. Теперь она медленно гнила в теплой комнате для улик в здании ФБР.

В руках у Питера была распечатанная из архива фотография оригинала.

— Он хорош. Рука твердая, линии четкие, эскиз не закончен, но он очень точен. Даже в выборе цветов и светотени, — агент Клэптон рассматривал картину из-за плеча Питера, то смотря на холст, то на лицо сосредоточенного агента.

— Вы восхищаетесь им?

— Я похож на больного? — Клэптон усмехнулся. — Этот парень закончит свою жизнь в психушке или с пулей во лбу. Я буду рад быть тем, кто его остановит. Если бы он не был таким чокнутым, он мог бы попасть во внимание вашего отдела, как фальсификатор.

— Чтобы быть талантливым фальсификатором не достаточно малевать кистью, агент Клэптон. Большинство тех, кто пытается подделать картины, успешны только потому, что их покупатели не слишком разборчивы в товаре. За время своей работы я знал только одного человека, который мог создать практически идеальную подделку и обмануть некоторых экспертов. Он был бы оскорблен тем, что кто-то убивает людей, ради написания картины.

Клэптон понимающе кивнул.

— У вас остались какие-то связи с компанией, в которой крутился Кэффри?

Питер постарался не закатывать глаза от формулировки вопроса.

— Я сообщу вам, когда что-то узнаю, — он двинулся прочь от кровавого полотна, воняющего гнилью.

— Агент Берк, — Клэптон догнал его в дверях, — я надеюсь, мы с вами сможем сработаться. Этот псих наращивает темпы, следующая жертва может быть уже у него на прицеле.

Питер остановился и обернулся.

— А вы проверяли его след в других странах? Еще две картины, которые он предположительно нарисовал, так же висят в Лувре. Думаю, есть смысл начать с Парижа. Что если этот парень набил руку во Франции? Возможно, есть выжившие жертвы, о которых мы ничего не знаем.

— Мы запросим список погибших, пропавших без вести и…

— Неопознанные тела, странные жестокие побои, семейное насилие. Все сгодится. Отправьте в парижский комиссариат слайд-шоу, которое показали нам утром, думаю, это подстегнет их к сотрудничеству. А я хочу увидеть место преступления.

— Моррис, вас отвезет.

***

— Арно!!!

Поль со всей дури ударился головой о столешницу: пока он заново включал компьютер в сеть, ползая в пыли, в комнату ворвался Маркель и, не обнаружив на месте своего инспектора, решил прочистить луженую глотку.

— Да здесь я, здесь, — стеная и кряхтя, он выбрался наконец из-под стола, пятясь задом до тех пор, пока не врезался в ноги вышеупомянутого комиссара.

— Какого черта лысого, ты там делал? Надеюсь, ты не крысу спасаешь в мусорном ведре.

От того как резко Поль встал, бумаги разлетелись со стола по всей комнате, похоронив под своим шорохом его праведные возмущения.

— Я…

Палец Маркеля взлетел в воздух, чуть ли не тыча инспектору в нос, предлагая ему заткнуться прежде, чем он ляпнет что-нибудь гневное или оправдательное.

— Да…

К пальцу прибавилось шиканье.

— Маркель!.. — голос Поля должен был прозвучать гневно, а не жалобно.

— Вот. Прислали из-за моря в Париж, — комиссар сунул ему в грудь планшет с прикрепленным факсом. — Собери им всю базу по Нантеру и отправь сегодня же.

Сразу же забыв о крысах и пыли, Поль уткнулся взглядом в присланное дело. Лоранс попыталась заглянуть в документы, но он оборвал ее вопросы одним движением руки, и она послушно отступила, понимая, что чуть позже он сам поделится всем, что узнал.

Поль сразу же вспомнил все красные дела за последний год, которые попадали лично ему на стол. Избитая до полусмерти женщина, которая так и не смогла вспомнить нападавшего. Висяк остался нераскрытым, но главным подозреваемым был сожитель девушки, на которого Поль так и не смог собрать улики. Убитый мужчина за железнодорожными путями. Скорее неудачное для жертвы ограбление. Мертвая проститутка с множеством ножевых ранений — пожалуй, одно из самых опасных дел и подходящая под критерии жертва. Тогда полиция подняла легкий кипиш: сегодня проститутка — завтра подружка. Но никого так и не нашли, а убийца больше не объявлялся.

— Простите.

Из раздумий Поля вырвал смутно знакомый мужской голос. Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что перед ним стоит, опираясь на костыль, их речной утопленник.

— Питер! Здравствуйте! Садитесь, — Поль указал рукой на стул, предлагая мужчине сесть.

Тот с легкостью опустился на сиденье, но травмированную ногу согнуть так и не смог, позволив ей свободно вытянуться вдоль стола. После визита двухнедельной давности, когда Поль опросил его и предоставил ему временные документы, обещав отправить досье в базу поиска пропавших, он больше не заглядывал в дело месье Икс. У них было полно другой работы, и хотя иногда мыслями Поль возвращался к потерянному мужчине, причин навестить его не было.

— Хорошо выглядите.

— Спасибо, — Питер улыбнулся, и это уже не напоминало выстраданную улыбку вежливости, которую Полю позволили увидеть в больнице.

Расслабленная улыбка была приятной и дружелюбной, но вышколенной: человек перед ним умел держать лицо на публике.

«Социально-ориентирован, эмпатичен, может манипулировать…»

Позволяя инспекторским мыслям плыть самим по себе, Поль тоже откинулся на спинку кресла и всем своим видом показал, что готов слушать.

— По мне нет никаких новостей? — голос Питера звучал намеренно спокойно, но напряженно сжатые на костыле пальцы выдавали его тревогу.

Поль слегка расслабился. Конечно, Питер хотел скорее быть найденным. Он заслуживал того человеческого сочувствия, которое Арно испытывал к нему в больнице при первой встрече. Тогда он долго думал о том, какового было быть потерянным в другой стране и не знать, кто ты есть…

— Мне жаль. Я отправил ваше досье в англоговорящие страны: США, Канаду, Британию и просто в международную базу, а так же по городским инстанциям Франции. Пока что никто не откликнулся. Моя помощница проверяет заявления о пропаже, но в основном ищут детей или стариков. Мужчины в самом расцвете сил редко пропадают без вести.

— Кажется, я вытащил счастливый билет, да?

Поль кивнул его горькой шутке, когда его взгляд опустился на присланные из США документы. Питер проследил за ним, его губы сжались, когда он увидел фотографии, прежде, чем Арно успел прикрыть их папками.

— Из Нью-Йорка прислали кое-какие материалы. Они ищут серийного убийцу и запросили странные случаи смертей, а также неопознанных трупов и выживших после нападений жертв.

На этот раз во взгляде Питера мелькнул неприкрытый испуг, который он попытался скрыть за нервным смехом.

— Вы же не думаете, что я серийный убийца из штатов?

— Вообще-то, я думал, что вы могли быть жертвой, — Арно слегка прищурился, глядя, как нервно дергается кадык Питера.

— Оу, — кажется, Питер осознал, что ляпнул глупость. — Я мог пополнить ряды расчлененных тел с фотографий?

Хотя, если подумать отстраненно, нельзя было исключать никакую возможность. Этот человек мог быть, кем угодно и иметь тяжелое темное прошлое за спиной. И то, что на него ничего нет в базе, говорит лишь о том, насколько он хорош. Или о том, что он самый скучный и одинокий добропорядочный гражданин на свете. Поль предпочитал полагаться на свою интуицию, и она подсказывала, что убийцей Питер точно не был.

— Навряд ли. Подозреваемый орудует в США уже несколько месяцев, но это, кстати, еще один повод отправить ваше досье в другую страну. Чем больше людей увидят ваше дело, тем выше ваши шансы найтись или отыскать другого Питера. Вам ничего не удалось вспомнить?

— Жаль, что память нельзя перезагрузить как зависший компьютер или телефон.

— О, да! — Поль яростно дернул мышкой, глядя на то, как снова начинает тормозить его компьютер, который он старательно пытался починить своими силами с самого утра. — Но возможности нашего мозга куда более обширны, чем возможности этой развалюхи, я уверен.

Питер собрался уходить, явно расстроенный и встревоженный результатами встречи.

«Боится, что его могут заподозрить в преступных делах? Вот как… Есть ли на это основания? Стал бы я сам переживать, что являюсь преступником, если никогда им не был?» — Поль продолжил возню с бумагами и компьютером, хотя мыслями все еще оставался с встающим на костыль Питером.

Посетитель поднялся, собираясь попрощаться, но остановился, уставившись на что-то.

— Это Рафаэль?

— Что, простите?

Питер рассматривал картину Будро, висящую на доске. В суете будней Арно и думать о ней забыл, МВД все не присылало эксперта, надеясь, видимо, спустить расследование на тормозах, а тонкая папка с заявлением Будро о подделке картины затерялась где-то в недрах его стола.

— Пропавшая картина Рафаэля, «Портрет молодого человека». Она была украдена нацистами во время второй мировой войны. Последним хозяином картины был Ганс Франк, но когда его арестовали, картина так и не была найдена. Ее след потерялся в Польше. Считается, что на ней изображен сам Рафаэль.

Поль пораженно уставился на Питера. Стоило тому увидеть картину и начать рассказывать, как из его позы пропала и скрываемая нервозность, и наигранная уверенность. Он забыл и о своей больной ноге, наклонившись ближе, горящим цепким взглядом рассматривая полотно.

— Не может быть, чтобы пропавший шедевр Рафаэля пылился на доске в полицейском участке. Это без сомнения подделка, — он наклонился ниже, всматриваясь в пятна краски, трещины и детали картины. — Да, так и есть. Этот цвет слишком насыщен, он не мог быть нарисован красками шестнадцатого века. Тот, кто делал копию, очевидно, не имел выбора в красках. Остальные цвета смешаны идеально, кроме темно-синего вот здесь. Подпись выглядит правдоподобной, — он наклонился ниже, чуть ли не тычась носом в картину. — Краски состарены в печи, но отдают разбавителем. Дешевые материалы. Что думаешь?

Во взгляде месье Икс впервые за их несколько коротких встреч горела искра настоящей жизни. Поль открыл рот, но забыл, что хотел сказать. Да и что тут можно сказать? Кажется, он нашел Маркелю эксперта, который поможет им с этой чертовой картиной. А может, и с чем-нибудь еще?

— Я определенно был бы не прочь с вами поработать.

***

Звон церковных колоколов звучал в отдалении: шла поминальная служба. Нил мог видеть серое тусклое небо высоко над собой, и оно почему-то раскачивалось. Убаюканный звоном и качкой, он отстранился от боли в спине и ноге — слишком расслабленный, неподвижный. Где-то над ним мелькали фигуры и лица в темном, он слышал отдаленный разговор, кто-то плакал.

Все остановилось, и Нил понял, что небо начало отдаляться. Или нет… Это он погружался вниз, пока не достиг дна глубокой сырой ямы, зажавшей его с обеих сторон. Нил попытался поднять руки, чтобы зацепиться за что-нибудь и выбраться, но они отказывались слушаться. И тогда он, наконец, испугался, осознавая, где и почему находится. Как он мог забыть?! Он же умер, и сейчас его собираются похоронить! Тело Нила оставалось неподвижным, застывшим, оно больше не получало приказы от сознания, бившегося в панике внутри черепной коробки. Это какая-то ошибка, он ведь выплыл… Он был в больнице… Да, он не помнит, но он жив!

Над ямой возвышались фигуры в черных плащах, на фоне серого неба Нил не видел их лиц.

— Нужно закопать его.

Человек со знакомым голосом достал откуда-то из-за спины две лопаты и кинул их своим сообщникам.

«Нет! Нет, вы не можете! Я не умер! Я не умер, слышите!» — Нил кричал изо всех сил, напрягая голосовые связки, но понимал, что с его сомкнутых губ не срывается ни звука.

— Да, босс, — женская фигура поймала лопату и первой начала скидывать землю прямо в открытый гроб.

Комья холодной влажной земли сыпались Нилу на ноги, придавливая тяжестью. Он должен был подать какой-то знак, но не представлял, что может сделать, будучи немым и обездвиженным.

— Жаль, что все так вышло. Мы ведь обещали, что вернем тебя домой, — третья фигура хрипло рассмеялась, и Нил увидел маленький огонек сигареты на черном фоне безликого человека.

— Чего стоишь? Давай помогай! — крикнула женщина.

Комья земли становились все больше, песок летел Нилу в глаза.

«Питер! Питер, не закапывай меня! Я жив, я не лгу тебе!»

— Ты теперь свободен, приятель, — Питер бросил что-то вниз и развернулся, собираясь уйти.

«Стой!»

Земля посыпалась сверху подобно оползню, закрывая собой и небо, и людей. Она заливалась Нилу в рот, в уши, оглушая и ослепляя. Он барахтался в черной воде, ослепленный головной болью и шумевшим в крови адреналином, стараясь вынырнуть, но снова заглатывая холодную вонючую воду вместо воздуха. Пока, наконец, не раздался оглушительный выстрел в пустоте, и Нил не сел на кровати, просыпаясь от кошмара.

По потолку что-то грохнуло, и он шарахнулся в сторону, прижимаясь к стене, тщетно пытаясь понять, что происходит. Шум послышался снова, что-то покатилось и зазвенело в квартире сверху. Потолок был на месте, с него ничего не падало, и Нил устало откинулся назад, упираясь мокрым затылком в стену.

Всего лишь кошмар.

Он прижал ладони к лицу, стирая пот и остатки сна. В голове противно пульсировало. Перед тем, как лечь спать, он выпил анальгетик, но раз тот еще не успел толком подействовать, прошло не так уж много времени. В темноте не было видно часов.

Что-то опять покатилось по полу у соседей, и Нил подтянул к груди здоровую ногу, чтобы уткнуться лбом в колено. В голове стоял сумбур. Было такое ощущение, будто он опоздал на поезд и опомнился только сутки спустя, когда тот давно уехал. Он не помнил как получил удар по голове, как чуть не утонул в Сене, как выплыл, но тело и подсознание, очевидно, помнили лучше его: холод, боль, удушье, утопление. Когда ты барахтаешься в темной жиже, не соображая где верх, где низ из-за кружащейся гудящей от удара головы… Он пытался представить, каково это, раз уж вспомнить не получалось. Стук сердца был таким громким, что заглушал шум из квартиры сверху и чьи-то разговоры на улице под окнами.

Странно, что за все время с тех пор, как он очнулся, это был его первый кошмар. До сегодняшней ночи Нил спал спокойно, без всяких сновидений, хотя весь день его мысли крутились только вокруг попыток вспомнить, что с ним случилось и почему.

Наверное, это из-за похода в участок.

Он кое-как поднялся, с трудом сгибая травмированное колено и нашаривая рукой костыль, прислоненный к кровати. Прошел в ванную умыться, выпил воды и вернулся в постель, только чтобы лечь поверх одеяла и уставиться в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами. Спать больше не хотелось.

Собираясь навестить Арно, он колебался, не зная, чего страшится больше: узнать, что новостей нет, или понять, что лучше бы их и не было. Но то, что Нил знал, неспешно шагая к участку: он не из тех людей, что будут сидеть, сложа руки, и ждать, пока все само разрешится. Даже если одна часть его существа хотела бежать в участок и узнать правду, а другая рвалась в противоположную сторону, чтобы спрятать голову в песок, он предпочитал действовать и двигаться хоть куда-то, а не сидеть на месте. Даже если это сулило неприятности.

Когда инспектор Арно упомянул серийного убийцу, внутри у Нила что-то на секунду оборвалось. Хотя наружу вырвался только насмешливый вопрос, мысленно за несколько секунд он успел вспомнить план участка, запасные выходы, окна, как шел сюда и как отсюда можно выйти, сломанную камеру наблюдения на углу соседнего дома и узкий сквозной переулок чуть ниже по улице. Когда инспектор ответил, что он мог быть жертвой психопата, Нил вспомнил о своем травмированном колене, которое тут же отозвалось болью в перенапряженных мышцах. Его побег из участка мог бы получить премию самого худшего побега в мире, когда он споткнулся бы о собственный костыль, вскакивая со стула.

Все казалось сюрреалистичным: и то, что он мог быть убийцей, и то, что вообще предполагал нечто подобное. Нормально для человека, потерявшего память, переживать, что он может быть преступником? Возможно, ему стоило пойти домой, завести новых друзей среди соседей, попроситься на прием в психологическую группу поддержки социального центра и ходить по городу с табличкой «мы не знакомы?», а не мучить себя мыслями о своих предполагаемых преступлениях?

Он уже собирался уходить, когда увидел на доске картину. В голове словно щелкнуло. Глаза видели давно потерянный шедевр, разум — то, что оказывалось скрыто от посторонних глаз: невидимую формулу преступления. Это была подделка, и тот факт, что Нил знал об этом, анализируя мазки, полутона и краски, стал открытием для них обоих. Впечатленный Поль Арно пялился на него, вытаращив глаза, переводя взгляд с Нила на картину. Едва ли обычный инспектор местного участка разбирался в искусстве. А вот Нил разбирался. И не то чтобы неплохо, а очень даже хорошо. Он говорил быстрее, чем успевал обдумать сказанное, но понимал, что все это правда. Похоже, Нил нашел свою стезю.

Поль выскочил из-за стола и подошел к стенду, где сначала пытал Нила вопросами, а потом повел его в кабинет комиссара.

Комиссар Маркель — шкафоподобный громила с небритым лицом — при виде Нила и возбужденно вещающего Поля скривился, комкая в пальцах незажженную сигарету. Его кабинет провонял дымом, хотя в коридоре висела табличка «курить запрещено». Нил постарался стать как можно более незаметным, стоя в дверях, но это было довольно трудно, когда Арно постоянно тыкал в него пальцем, заставляя комиссара рассматривать его рентгеновским зрением.

— Может, он эту картину и нарисовал, а? — Маркель прищурился, пока Нил тревожно сглатывал, пытаясь отыскать в пустой памяти ответы, но не нашел ничего, кроме эха учащенного пульса.

Поль обернулся, оглядел Нила с ног до головы, и снова обратился к начальнику.

— Я знаю, что с Питером не все так просто, но он мог бы быть полезен. Если эксперт, который приедет на следующей неделе, подтвердит его заключение — ты позволишь побыть Питеру, ммм, нашим консультантом?

— Думаешь, мне тебя одного мало, Арно? У меня скоро косоглазие начнется, потому что один мой глаз всегда присматривает за тобой, когда ты влезаешь в неприятности.

Поль улыбнулся от уха до уха и хлопнул Нила по плечу.

— Я знал, что я твой самый любимый инспектор!

— Эй!

Арно развернулся в дверях.

— Я не даю разрешения, но в свое свободное время делай, что хочешь, Поль. И это значит, что если месье Питер Доу набедокурит, ты ответишь за это значком. Договорились?

Поль поджал губы, но все-таки кивнул, а потом увел Нила за собой, чтобы показать ему в свой обеденный перерыв другую картину.

— «Плот Медузы». Копия, очевидно, здесь едва ли нужны экспертные навыки, — Нил пожал плечами, глядя на фотографию из кровавого дела, присланного нью-йоркским отделом ФБР.

— Они ищут серийного убийцу. Возможно, с помощью анализа картины вы могли бы помочь в раскрытии дела.

Поль с надеждой уставился на него, будто ожидая, что Нил скажет сейчас, что на самом деле он и есть Санта-Клаус, или хотя бы вытащит кролика из-за пазухи. А лучше сразу назовет имя убийцы, взглянув на фото. Он был вынужден разочаровать инспектора, потому что на этом чудеса его разума закончились. Что он мог сказать по фотографии картины? Не самого лучшего качества фотография.

— Боюсь, я ничем не смогу помочь. Мне нужно видеть холст, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Извините.

Какое-то время Поль еще рассматривал его лицо с особым вниманием, но, в конце концов, был вынужден смущенно отступить, понимая, что требует невозможного.

— Да, вы правы Питер. Я хотел немного помочь нашим заморским коллегам. Все еще надеюсь попасть на обучающие курсы от ФБР в Нью-Йорке. Французская полиция оплачивает обучение своих работников в разных странах, но только если удается получить одобрение от руководства и принимающая сторона берет тебя по конкурсу среди прочих, — Поль уныло поковырял свой салат.

Они сидели в закусочной недалеко от участка. Нил, было, обрадовался, что сегодня у него будет отличный обед, но фотографии из дела уменьшили его аппетит на половину, вызвав тошноту и головную боль, так что он почти не притронулся к тарелке, вместо этого наслаждаясь вкуснейшим кофе. Это то, чего ему определенно не хватало в последнее время: в его жилье была только пачка дешевого пакетированного чая.

— Ваш босс против?

— Ну, он считает, что с нас и местного обучения достаточно. Но я свободно говорю на английском и всегда не прочь узнать что-то еще, обменяться опытом.

Его телефон завибрировал, и он отвлекся, а потом улыбнулся.

— О, моя крыса только что родила!

— Крыса? — Нил вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Да, ее первый помет, вот глядите, — он самодовольно показал Нилу фотографию десятка розовых лысых крысят, копошащихся у крысиного бока. — Ох, моя девушка убьет меня…

_«Это Перси, он ест те сорта сыра, которые я не переношу…»_

— Перси…

— Что?

— Нет, ничего, — Нил растерянно потер висок, безуспешно пытаясь представить крысу Перси, которая ест особенные сорта сыра, но крыса, как и тот, кто говорил о ней, прятались в черной норе его амнезии.

Они закончили обед, Поль ушел ни с чем, а Нил с головой забитой кошмарными снимками и подробностями дела кровавого художника. От вида расчлененных обескровленных трупов его воротило. Стоило представить металлический запах крови, вонь разлагающейся плоти и экскрементов, запах гниющих красок на холсте, как тошнота подкатывала к горлу. Он остановился на мосту через небольшой канал, в который был загнан ручей, и отдышался. Мысль о том, что он мог быть убийцей, казалась смехотворной. Он был бы посмешищем в тюрьме строго режима: Питер Доу — попался, потому что облевал жертву, когда выпускал ей кишки, и был найден по плевкам на полу.

Это приносило некоторую долю облегчения. Если преступник, то хотя бы не убийца.

Идя в сторону своего нового жилья, Нил думал, что меньше всего хочет возвращаться в столовую для нищих на ужин или завтрак. Дома его ждали полупустые полки и постная каша, унылый телевизор и ни одной книги.

Проходя мимо газетного киоска, он зацепился взглядом за путеводитель по музеям Парижа. Нил разбирался в искусстве… Возможно, он был приезжим экспертом, работал где-то в музее или галерее, приехал с временной выставкой? Пухлый путеводитель стоил один евро, которого у Нила не было в кармане.

Он застыл перед киоском, пялясь на книгу за стеклом. Один евро не мог отделять его от предмета, который поможет составить дальнейший план действий. Обойти все места, где он мог бы работать или засветиться, в надежде, что он вспомнит что-то или кто-нибудь узнает его.

Нил обернулся. Был конец рабочего дня, по центру города люди шли домой, направлялись в кафе, встречались с друзьями или ходили по магазинам. Центральный проспект Нантера был многолюден. Они шли мимо книжного киоска и Нила, не обращая на него внимания. Подумаешь, стоит какой-то хромой нищий…

На потолке снова что-то прокатилось, вырывая Нила из воспоминаний. Что можно было катать по полу в ночи с таким упорством? Люди на улице уже не разговаривали — ругались, покрывая друг друга не самыми лестными словами. За стенкой, у которой стояла кровать Нила, кто-то отчаянно громко храпел, сотрясая весь этаж громоподобными сонными руладами. Спать в этой какофонии звуков было невозможным, в пару прошлых ночей его спас Ксанекс, но сегодня после дневных злоключений он не справлялся.

Нил повернул голову в сторону тумбочки, прижимаясь щекой к подушке и бездумно уставившись на музейный справочник. Достать деньги, чтобы купить его, оказалось настолько легко, что, идя домой с покупками, он чувствовал дурную эйфорию вперемешку с липким страхом, скользящим каплей пота между лопаток. Наметанным глазом он выбрал жертву: рассеянная женщина разговаривала по телефону, не глядя по сторонам, другая ее рука была занята продуктовой сумкой. В спешке выходя из магазина и отвечая на звонок, она сунула кошелек в карман, еще не зная, что к тому моменту, когда она дойдет до конца улицы, ее карман будет пуст.

Она врезалась в стоящего Нила будто бы случайно, отступила на шаг в растерянности, извиняясь за свою неуклюжесть, пока он хватался за ее плечи, чтобы не упасть, и говорил, что все нормально. Пальцы уверенным движением скользнули в карман, выуживая кошелек и пряча в собственной куртке, пока девушка пыталась удержать в руках сумки, телефон и падающего на нее хромого. Когда она скрылась за углом, а Нил, сделав круг, вернулся к ларьку, в его руках было достаточно денег, чтобы купить не только путеводитель, но еще тетрадку и ручку, и свежую газету, и продукты в магазине, бутылку неплохого вина и сдобную выпечку в булочной. Он выбросил пустой кошелек в канализационный люк.

Какой смысл теперь в купленном путеводителе? У Нила были серьезные сомнения, что вор-карманник мог работать в галерее искусствоведом.

Ударив кулаком в стену, в надежде разбудить храпящего соседа, он повернулся на другой бок и накрыл голову подушкой. Это было невыносимо!

Он не собирался оставаться ночевать в этой халупе больше ни дня, наедине с шумящими нищими и собственными кошмарными снами. Что если те, кто пытались его утопить, ищут его? Что если они все же решат доделать свое дело до конца и убить его? Ему нужен был другой дом и защита, место, где он сможет прятаться на виду и спокойно искать настоящего Питера. Кем бы он ни был, Нил был уверен, что Питер сможет все уладить и во всем разберется.

По потолку что-то снова прокатилось и со звоном ударилось о стену, Нил сжал уши сильнее, думая о том, что Питер едва ли имеет отношение к ворам-карманникам. Он был кем-то правильным, кем-то, кто не стал бы поощрять Нила воровать кошельки у женщин на улице, кто мог бы говорить за его совесть. Возможно, Питер был его отчимом?

Звон битого стекла и жуткий грохот в квартире выше заставили Нила вскочить на кровати и прислушаться. Окно вылетело наружу, разбиваясь о мостовую, сверху послышался идиотский смех.

Пока Нил заваривал кофе, к дому подъехала полицейская машина, и служители правопорядка поднялись в квартиру выше, где неадекватный жилец продолжал со смехом крушить жилье, пока Нил тер ломящийся от боли висок.

К утру после нескольких часов беспокойного сна Нил встал полный решимости переехать сегодня в куда более благополучное и безопасное место, даже если крышу придется делить с десятком новорожденных крыс. Дом инспектора Арно был лучшим местом, где он мог спрятаться от своих врагов, узнавать новости полиции из первых уст и заниматься поисками Питера.

— Инспектор Арно? — он поймал Поля на выходе из участка, используя весь свой шарм, который, он был уверен, действовал, даже несмотря на нелепую куртку и следы синяков на лице. — Я подумал, что смог бы взглянуть еще раз на то полотно, если бы из ФБР прислали более четкий цифровой снимок. Думаю, они не отказались бы от помощи.

Инспектор вернул ему веселую улыбку человека, предвкушающего что-то интересное.

— Можно просто Поль. Идем.


	3. Нил спасает Питера, хотя и не знает об этом

Сложно было понять, что именно разбудило Питера, заставляя с трудом вынырнуть из марева наркотического сна. Он едва смог открыть слипшиеся от пота веки, чтобы осмотреть комнату, в которой оказался. Попасться в ловушку так глупо… Питер будто вернулся на десяток лет назад, когда только-только начал работу в ФБР. Все новички-агенты проходят через это: излишняя самонадеянность раскалывается как скорлупа, когда безобидный подозреваемый оказывается волком в овечьей шкуре.

Молодой человек, подбежавший к Питеру за помощью, выглядел взволнованным, и Питер не мог остаться в стороне. Последнее, что он помнил, как к его лицу прижимается воняющий хлороформом платок. Во рту все еще оставался противный привкус эфира. Тело не слушалось, ощущаясь деревянным и неподъемным, — очевидно, ему вкололи что-то еще, чтобы вырубить основательно и надолго, иначе он бы давно очнулся.

За окном уже стемнело и небольшую захламленную квартиру-студию освещали несколько торшеров. Питер с трудом заставлял себя моргать, стараясь не отключиться. Плавное шуршание кисти о холст звучало успокаивающе, обманывая разум. Мутящееся сознание пыталось убедить его в том, что он уснул в особняке Джун, и это Нил рисует в полуночной тишине, стоя у мольберта.

Голова отказывалась подниматься, но даже краем глаза он видел, что художник ростом ниже, чем Нил, и слишком худощав. Его русые волосы были собраны сзади в неаккуратный растрепанный хвост, на оголенном плече виднелся кровавый росчерк.

Еще пара минут тяжелой борьбы с одурманивающим наркотиком, чтобы Питер смог сообразить, что он прочно прикован к креслу, а из его подключичной вены тянется пластиковая трубка, заполненная кровью. Он дернулся всем телом, и ножки стула громко скребанули по полу, привлекая внимание похитителя.

Художник обернулся, оставив холст, и подошел ближе. На его лице была счастливая улыбка, будто Питер пришел к нему на день рожденье, а не был притащен им без сознания и прикован за руки и ноги посреди комнаты.

— А-а-а, агент Берк! С добрым утром! Хотя вы проспали полдня и пропустили начало моей работы над новым шедевром, так что скорее добрый вечер, — мужчина заглядывал ему в лицо, безуспешно стараясь установить зрительный контакт.

— Ты… — сухой язык скребанул по небу, не желая подчиняться.

— Уверен, вас мучает жажда. Все эти медикаменты — не самая приятная штука, — он куда-то пропал из поля зрения Питера, оставляя того один на один с хламом в комнате.

Нет, подождите…

Питер резко вздохнул, чувствуя, как его и без того напрягающееся от тахикардии сердце пропускает экстрасистолу. На кровати в комке окровавленных простыней лежало женское тело. Рыжие спутанные волосы свисали с края матраса, ее голова была повернута на бок, обескровленное бледное лицо с широко распахнутыми мертвыми глазами смотрело прямо на Питера.

— Вот, держите.

Мужчина вернулся из кухни. В его испачканных засохшей кровью и красками руках был зажат грязный стакан с водой, он сунул его Питеру под нос, но тот стиснул губы и отвернулся, обжигая похитителя горящим взглядом, полным ненависти. Вступать в конфронтацию было не тем, чему учили в Квантико, но глядя на труп молодой девушки, которую Питер не успел спасти, он с трудом мог принудить себя к сотрудничеству, даже если это означало, что из комнаты он уже не выйдет живым.

— Ну, как знаете, — мужчина пожал плечами, его ничуть не задело то, что пленник решил дерзко отвергнуть милосердную помощь.

Он пригубил воду сам, поднимаясь на ноги и задумчиво оглядывая сидящего перед ним Питера. Тот разлепил сухие губы, делая над своим языком усилие.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Справедливо. Я знаю твое имя, а ты мое — нет. Я Филипп. Пожал бы тебе руку, но не могу тебя развязать, ты решишь сбежать, — Филипп посмеялся, будто сказал забавную шутку.

Питер стиснул пальцы в кулаки, безуспешно дергая прикованными к креслу руками. Пластиковые стяжки так туго впились в кожу, что его кисти начало противно покалывать от недостаточного притока крови к пальцам. Кровопотеря не улучшала его положение.

— Филипп, за твои преступления тебе светит пожизненное заключение в тюрьме строго режима. Ты похитил агента ФБР — это не облегчит условия твоего содержания.

— О, бросьте, агент Берк. Тюрьма, пожизненное, условия содержания — вы хотите меня напугать? — его глаза откровенно смеялись, будто он прекрасно знал, что ни в какую тюрьму никогда не попадет. — Я стану лидером нового движения в искусстве. После моих работ мир уже не будет таким, как прежде, понимаете? Тюрьма не может уничтожить идею, агент Берк. «Ars longa, vita brevis» — «жизнь коротка, а искусство вечно».

— Ты ненормальный.

— Все так говорят про тех, кто привносит в жизнь что-то новое. Искусство и смерть всегда шли рука об руку. Нельзя двигаться вперед, не пролив кровь. Вы, кстати, получили отличный шанс стать частью чего-то нового. В буквальном смысле! — Филипп энергично развернулся к холсту и показал на начатый рисунок. — Вот, посмотрите. Я смешал вашу кровь и кровь Марго, — он с гордостью продемонстрировал набросок.

В глазах у Питера слегка двоилось, контуры холста плыли, и Филипп любезно поднес к его лицу вырванную из книги глянцевую страницу с изображением оригинала. «Смерть Тристана и Изольды» Рохелио де Эгускиза.

— Я пока работаю над цветами, не хотелось бы терять своего зрителя раньше времени. Но, к сожалению, вы не увидите финал. Я люблю рисовать с натуры. Когда я заберу большую часть твоей крови, то уложу вас с Марго, как на картине. Мне так комфортней, — Филипп пожал плечами, и Питеру показалось, что он попал в параллельный мир, где обсуждать убийство и раскладывание трупов было обыденным делом, как резать овощи для салата или наряжать рождественскую ель.

Насколько больным должен быть разум человека, чтобы выдумать такое?

— Послушай меня, Филипп. Пока еще не поздно, ты должен развязать меня и позвонить в ФБР…

— Ой, да бросьте, — он со смехом махнул рукой, подкрутил регулятор на трубке, идущей из вены Питера, и вернулся к холсту, чтобы взять новую кисть. — Я бы не хотел давать вам еще одну дозу. Не люблю, когда вы начинаете заблевывать мой пол. Поэтому предпочту, чтобы вы подольше оставались в сознании, Питер. Я думаю, вам понравится наблюдать за процессом. Вы ведь смотрели, как рисует Кэффри? Уверен, я справлюсь лучше.

Филипп полуобернулся через плечо, и Питер почувствовал, как его губы сводит дурная улыбка, а в груди клокочет странный смех.

— Думаешь, потягаться с Нилом? Ты похож на первокурсника захолустной художественной школы, который пытается приумножить свой скудный талант за счет рисования дорогими красками.

Кисть переломилась в пальцах Филиппа, и он отшвырнул ее в сторону, в бешенстве подлетая к связанному пленнику. Его лицо изменилось до неузнаваемости: от расслабленного весельчака не осталось и следа. Он впился Питеру в предплечья, прижимая его руки еще плотнее к подлокотникам, и наклонился к самому его лицу. На этот раз Питер не отвел глаз, с вызовом глядя в лицо похитителя.

— Твой Кэффри — жалкий фальсификатор, который не умеет создавать ничего своего. И он, и Хейган, и все другие. Я читал про них всех!

Он отстранился, схватил со стола какую-то папку и швырнул Питеру под ноги. По полу разлетелись бумаги: газетные вырезки, распечатки из интернета, замусоленные записи на тетрадных листах…

Нил смотрел на него с черно-белого газетного фото с первой страниц «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Его нелюбимый снимок с тюремной табличкой.

— Они всего лишь жалкие копиисты, а ты, получается, новатор?

— Именно! — он снова подскочил к Питеру, но тут же отошел в сторону, начиная расхаживать по комнате туда-сюда, то нервно зачесывая волосы, то поправляя грязную майку. — Они ничего не привносили в свои копии, пытаясь стать как можно незаметнее, спрятаться в тени автора картины. Жалкие подражатели…

— Поэтому, они лучшие. ФБР годами ловило этих людей, поскольку они писали свои работы так же хорошо, как делали это великие художники. На тебя бюро потратит гораздо меньше времени.

— Таков план, — на лицо Филиппа вдруг вернулась блаженная самодовольная улыбка, он застыл, замолчал, погрузившись в свои больные фантазии, а потом резко обернулся. — Думаю, чуть больше цвета на тебе не будет лишним.

— Что?.. — Питер не успел среагировать, да и что бы он мог.

Острое лезвие резануло его по грудной клетке, рассекая рубашку и кожу под ней. Неглубоко, но и этого достаточно. Он зашипел от боли, кровь мгновенно залила рубашку, просачиваясь сквозь ткань и стекая вниз по груди и животу.

— Прекрасно, — Филипп отбросил лезвие в сторону, наклонился и прижал ладонь к месту пореза, размазывая кровавое пятно.

— Филипп? — Питер стискивал зубы, чувствуя как от боли и потери крови, уходящей через катетер, его пульс становится все чаще, а сознание начинает плыть по краям. — Как ты дошел до всего этого?

Завороженный зрелищем окровавленной ткани Филипп поднял взгляд на лицо пленника. В его огромных зрачках Питер видел свое бледное отражение.

— Мой отец умел забивать скот, но не умел радовать своих детей. Он не хотел видеть моего таланта и не желал тратить деньги на краски для меня. Но я все равно нашел способ… — он поднес окровавленные пальцы ко рту и размазал кровь Питера по своим губам, делая улыбку ярко-алой и совершенно безумной.

— Рисовал кровью животных?

— Я не мог подвести любимого отца, — Филипп с яростью впился пальцами в края раны, вырывая из горла Питера крик боли прежде, чем он успел сжать челюсти. — Я вырос и стал забивать двуногий скот, как он и хотел. Но я не бросил свое творчество. Наоборот, я достиг небывалого успеха!

Он отошел и снова вернулся к мольберту, берясь за краски, пока Питер пытался отдышаться. Грудь Питера горела, резаная рана у левой ключицы продолжала кровоточить, а в ноздри забивался запах крови. Мокрая рубашка прилипала к животу, холодя кожу. Он чувствовал, что его начинает бить озноб. Холодный пот тек по вискам и спине, пока сердце спешило перекачать как можно больше оставшейся крови по организму. Питеру не было видно, сколько крови он уже потерял, но если ФБР не появится в ближайшее время, он едва ли долго протянет.

Он попытался раскачать кресло, но понял, что оно привинчено к полу. Филипп позаботился о том, чтобы его жертва не могла сбежать и смотрела на то, как он, слегка насвистывая, продолжает рисовать. Питер выглянул в окно — с другой стороны улицы на здании висела вывеска китайского ресторана. Возможно, если он покричит, кто-то услышит его и вызовет полицию? Слабая надежда…

Словно прочитав его мысли, Филипп уточнил.

— Забыл сказать, агент Берк, звать на помощь бесполезно. Это здание под снос и жильцов выселили буквально на днях, мы здесь одни на все восемь этажей. Надеюсь, вы не арестуете меня за проникновение в чужую частную собственность.

***

— Жюли! Нет, Жюли, да постой же! Ну, стой, не уходи! — Поль торопливо спускался за ней по лестнице, но даже на каблуках и с двумя чемоданами Жюли неслась быстрее него.

— Это просто невероятно! — она остановилась и развернулась, чтобы крикнуть свое возмущение Полю в лицо. — Ты невыносим! Я терпела в доме кошек, собак, ворон, голубей, крыс, хорьков и даже… КОЗУ на заднем дворе, которая блеет с раннего утра и до поздней ночи, потому что у нее, со слов твоего придурочного дружка-ветеринара, посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. У козы! — она подняла палец прежде, чем Поль успел открыть рот, чтобы оправдать несчастное животное. — А теперь ты привел в дом какого-то хромого бомжа! — Поль попытался жестами попросить ее не орать так громко, но Жюли было не остановить. И она уточнила еще громче: — ХРОМОГО! БОМЖА! И предлагаешь мне кормить и обстирывать его?!

— Нет же! Жюли, я ничего такого не говорил! Питеру нужен дом и работа — он умеет готовить и будет смотреть за животными. Наоборот, тебе ничего не надо будет делать, и ты сможешь спокойно работать, а не приглядывать за Лу или чистить крысиную клетку.

— Спокойно работать?! Когда в доме живет какой-то маньяк, которого чуть не утопили в реке другие маньяки?

— Он не маньяк, — Поль попытался взять ее за плечи, чтобы успокоить, но Жюли, яростно рыкнув, развернулась и пошла прочь. — Я пробил его отпечатки по базе. Я точно знаю, что он не маньяк.

— Это никак не отменяет того факта, что он хромой бомж, которого ты подобрал на улице, чтобы он помогал тебе расследовать твои чертовы дела. Он что собака?! — она снова остановилась, и Поль врезался в нее, отбив ногу о чемодан.

— Можешь воспринимать его как домработника. Жюли, ну, не кипятись, дорогая, ты узнаешь Питера получше и поймешь, что он хороший парень.

— Вот и живи со своим парнем! — она с яростью сорвала лепестки с увядающих цветов и швырнула Полю в лицо. — Совет да любовь! А свадебные голуби у тебя уже есть!

— Они были обычные, а не свадебные…

От уточнения лучше не стало, и Жюли вылетела за ворота, хлопнув калиткой и чуть не прищемив Полю пальцы. Да, все прошло совсем не так, как он ожидал. Жюли была так терпелива к его зверинцу… Привести в дом Питера в качестве домработника казалось ему неплохой идеей.

— Кажется, она не очень хорошо это восприняла, — Питер даже чувствовал себя слегка виноватым за то, что выселил из дома Поля его девушку.

Не нарочно, конечно.

И он даже не напрашивался в гости, просто показал, в каких ужасных условиях приходится жить в социальном приюте, наглядно пострадал над больной головой и ногой, и порассуждал вслух о том, что ему очень нужна теперь работа, ведь его больничный не вечен. А как удобно было бы помогать инспектору Арно где-нибудь у него под боком.

Поль жил в частном доме с внутренним двориком и розарием под окнами. Дом из светлого камня с белыми ставнями выглядел уютным. На невысоком свежевыкрашенном заборе у калитки сидела рыжая кошка, которую Поль почесал за ухом прежде, чем пригласить Нила войти.

— Комната моего брата пустует, он давно не живет здесь. Так что ты сможешь разместиться там. Она как раз на первом этаже, не придется подниматься по лестнице.

Ухоженная кареглазая брюнетка в домашнем костюме встретила их в гостиной. Нилу показалось, что у него галлюцинации прежде, чем он понял, что на поводке у женщины действительно стоит коза. При виде Поля и его гостя она радостно заблеяла, развеяв сомнения в нереальности происходящего.

— Она каким-то образом отвязалась и обкусала соседские бегонии, мне пришлось ругаться с мадам Легран. А это кто? — она кивнула в сторону Нила.

В дурацкой куртке, с костылем и все еще не сошедшими с лица синяками он с трудом походил на коллегу Поля. Нил приветливо улыбнулся, но это не спасло ситуацию.

— Наверное, надо было начать издалека, а не вот так сразу говорить, что ты будешь тут жить какое-то время, — Поль растерянно почесал вихрастый затылок, глядя на то, как коза, цокая копытами по полу, начинает жевать диванное покрывало.

— Женщины милосердны к нашим слабостям, главное найти правильный подход. Уверен, что смогу помочь как-нибудь загладить мою вину.

— Я позвоню ей попозже, когда она остынет.

Поль показал Нилу, где что находится, и познакомил его с жильцами. Глядя на количество зверья в доме, сложно было не пожалеть Жюли, которая, явно, не питала особой слабости к питомцам.

— Эй, а ты что здесь делаешь? — Поль поднял руку к шкафу, и Нил увидел, что на него с верхней полки смотрит голубым глазом галка. — Рависёр, иди ко мне.

— Его зовут Воришка? — Нил усмехнулся, и галка наклонила голову, прислушиваясь к его голосу.

— Он тащит все, что плохо лежит, и прячет это по всему дому. Так что приглядывай за своими вещами. Если что — спрос с этого негодника.

Нил протянул руку, тоже предлагая галке место для посадки. Та задумчиво перебрала лапами и решила не спускаться вовсе.

— Он привыкнет. Только не трогай его заначку за фикусом на окне, он очень ревностно относится к этому схрону. Из других мест брать можно, а оттуда нет — запомнит тебя, как вредителя. Жюли однажды выбросила все, что он туда спрятал, с тех пор они не ладят.

Поль оставил Нила в его новой комнате осмотреться и обжиться. Он разложил свои немногочисленные вещи по местам и улыбнулся отражению в зеркале собственной ванной комнаты. Лучше и быть не могло. После шумного и нищего социального жилья, это было раем. Чистая комната, удобная большая кровать с четырьмя большими подушками вместо одной тощей и продавленной. Вид из окна на увядающий сад и тихую улицу, и туалетная комната, в которой можно было принимать душ без страха провалиться в допотопной пластиковой кабинке. Нил был не против отработать такое проживание, готовя завтраки и вычищая раз в день крысиную клетку. Собаки в доме не было, а значит, выгуливать никого не нужно. Со слов Поля пса пришлось отдать другу, поскольку он не поладил с другими обитателями в доме.

Светлая просторная кухня, заполненная нормальными продуктами, а не дешевым подножным кормом, привела Нила в восторг.

— Обед и ужин есть, но завтра надеюсь на тебя, Питер. Я умудряюсь испортить даже яичницу.

— Не беспокойся, — глаза Нила светились, — я в этом деле мастер, хотя и не помню. Узнаем завтра.

На этот раз Поль не стал мучить его ужасными снимками из дела за обедом, и они сначала перекусили. У Поля нашлась и кое-какая одежда для Нила, которая выглядела лучше застиранных чужих футболок, так что к тому времени, когда они устроились с компьютером и всеми материалами нью-йоркского дела на диване в гостиной Нил чувствовал себя нормальным человеком.

— ФБР прислали снимок картины с большим разрешением, даже несколько. Им очень нужна помощь. Зацепок почти никаких, они подозревают, что этот человек прилетел из Франции в штаты этом году. Я сделал запрос, но по Парижу и окрестностям не было громких дел с обескровленными трупами или убитых с особой жестокостью. Если он кого-то и убил, то сделал это единожды, серийных преступлений не было. Есть нераскрытое дело с заколотой проституткой. Она умерла от большой кровопотери, получив множество ножевых ранений, убийцу не нашли.

Нил выдохнул через нос и открыл файл с картиной на ноутбуке.

***

— Агенты, прошу вашего внимания, — Риз Хьюз ненавидел, когда обстоятельства вынуждали его, стоя над всем отделом, призывать к каждому подчиненному в офисе.

Это всегда означало худший из вариантов, который мог случиться в отделе Белых Воротничков. Кто-то из агентов попал в большие неприятности, и требовалась помощь каждого, поскольку время могло идти на минуты.

— Питер Берк перестал выходить на связь два часа назад. Мы с агентом Клэптоном считаем, что его похитил наш подозреваемый. По последним данным Питер находился в Бруклине, проверяя наводки полиции. Его машину по навигатору обнаружили в другом районе города, брошенной на парковке. Неизвестно, приехал ли Питер туда сам или машину перегнал похититель, на камеры видеонаблюдения в том районе он не попал. Я прошу вас оставить все свои дела, мне нужен каждый человек в этой комнате. У Питера может быть очень мало времени, прежде, чем похититель решит убить его или он умрет от полученных ранений. Мы разобьемся на четыре группы. Агент Бэрриган, агент Джонс, я и агент Клэптон возглавим команды, каждая команда занимается проработкой своих задач. Серийные убийства — это не наш профиль, но Питер нуждается в нас.

Когда дверь офиса закрылась за Дианой, она призвала команду к тишине и включила презентацию, чтобы всех наглядно посветить в курс дела.

— Наш подозреваемый мужчина, белый, в возрасте от двадцати трех до тридцати лет, без высшего образования, приезжий из Франции. Свободно говорит по-английски и знает город — возможно, жил здесь раньше. Подозреваемый одиночка, но социально активен: скорее всего, обладает природным обаянием, хорошо понимает людей, умеет манипулировать.

— Кого-то напоминает… — один из агентов пробубнил это себе под нос, но Диана услышала.

— Если есть что сказать, Томпсон, то говори громче.

Под взглядом Дианы, Томпсон капитулировал.

— Жертвы сами идут с ним на контакт, после чего уже не возвращаются домой. Он умен… — Диана раздраженно поджала губы, кивая своим мыслям. — Он не оставляет никаких следов, только то, что хочет оставить для ФБР. Он рисует свои картины кровью жертв. Оригиналы картин, которые он рисует, находятся в Лувре. Агент Льюис выдаст каждому из вас файлы с записями с камер наблюдения, расположенных у этих картин. Отмечайте всех, кто проявляет к ним особый интерес: копирование, долгое рассматривание, неоднократное возвращение к картине. Часть записей уже была просмотрена, отрабатываются подозрительные личности. Но у нас не так много времени, поэтому нужны все ресурсы, которые есть в нашем распоряжении.

Когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, а глаза Дианы, как и всех членов группы, начали болеть от напряжения, она с тяжелым сердцем поднялась из-за стола, чтобы налить еще немного кофе и дать себе короткий минутный перерыв. Работа в отделе всегда была напряженной. Это то, что нравилось Диане — драйв погони и операций в поле, сложные головоломки, игра интуиции и проницательности. Но не в такие дни, когда кто-то из своих оказывался под прицелом.

Черт возьми!

Она усмехнулась, размешивая ложку сахара в чашке. Когда здесь работал Кэффри, эти ситуации стали чем-то из разряда будничных. Кэффри под прикрытием, Питер втянутый в его игру под прикрытием, и оба постоянно на мушке. Похищения, игра с огнем, а Нил словно ходячая мишень для всех, кто может заточить зуб на вора-информатора. Диана боялась, что его гибель сломает Питера и привычный уклад их работы… Те несколько месяцев, что он разрывался между горем от потери и радостью отцовства были для нее тяжелым испытанием. Почва под ногами стала зыбкой. Питер всегда был тем, на кого каждый из них мог положиться, а теперь им самим пришлось приглядывать за боссом, заваливающим дела, портящим улики, упускающим важные детали. Она покрывала его, сколько было нужно, пока, в конце концов, Питер не взял себя в руки.

— Все равно, что выйти в море без компаса, — сказал как-то Джонс.

И теперь, когда они вернулись обратно на родные берега и встали на твердую землю, Питер оказался под прицелом…

Диана вдруг поняла, как сильно сейчас не хватает в отделе Нила и его дружка с паранойей. Было очевидно, что они вдвоем посмотрели бы на происходящее под другим углом, Нил повозил бы носом по картине и увидел то, что не видят они, а Моззи разузнал через свое подполье больше, чем ФБР могло выяснить через официальные источники.

Она представить не могла, какового было сейчас Элизабет сидеть дома с младенцем и ждать новостей.

Диана набрала номер няни, чтобы сообщить, что оплатит ей все сверхурочные в двойном объеме. Когда она положила трубку, к ней подошел Джонс.

— Ты должна это видеть.

— Вы что-то нашли?

— Из отделения парижской полиции только что пришло письмо.

***

— Этот человек самоучка. Он давно владеет кистью, возможно, с детства, но его эскиз очень небрежен. Он как-то странно рисует, вот смотри, — Нил покрутил фотографию туда-сюда. — Здесь мазки кисти выглядят более уверенно, нажим сильный, а здесь уже нет — меньше красок, видно даже подложку.

— Возможно, он страдает перепадами настроения? Где-то он уверен в себе и рисует твердой рукой, потом что-то происходит, может быть, в этот момент умирает его жертва, и фон настроения меняется. Изменяется нажим и характер движений, — Поль тоже склонился над ноутбуком.

— Выглядит так, будто он не смог довести дело до конца. Не потому что его спугнула полиция, он просто бросил рисунок.

— Он перфекционист, но психическое расстройство не дает ему написать идеальную картину. Хочет написать шедевр?

Губы Нила изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке:

— Я бы сказал, что до этого уровня ему слишком далеко. Он не может повторить особенности кисти художника, здесь больше его собственных движений. Оттенки подобраны хорошо, но он рисовал у окна. Когда освещение меняется, нужно быть очень внимательным к тому, чтобы цвета оставались точными. Тона красок меняются, но он этого не замечает. Тот угол, который он рисовал при свете солнца, и тот, что рисовал при свете лампы, — оттенки разные, он даже не попытался скорректировать их.

Нил замолчал, задумчиво глядя на картину, и Поль не рискнул прервать его размышления.

— Я думаю, что он готовился к этому художественному турне дольше, чем считает ФБР.

— Дольше года?

— Может быть, всю жизнь.

— У него должны быть тренировочные работы, эскизы, которые он, вероятно, оставил дома, — Поль выпрямился, упираясь руками в колени.

— Но он не мог убивать людей годами незамеченным. Этот человек умеет мешать кровь с краской, чтобы получать нужные цвета. Возможно, он использовал кровь животных.

Галка на шкафу громко каркнула, выражая свое недовольство предположением Нила, Поль нахмурился.

— С убитой кошки или собаки особенно много крови не возьмешь, но я не припомню, чтобы в последние годы было так уж много дел о жестоком обращении с животными.

— Вообще-то, ему не так уж много крови нужно на картину.

— Всех его жертв находили полностью обескровленными. Возможно, он нашел оставшейся крови еще какое-то применение, — уточнил Поль.

Нил продолжал рассуждать:

— А если взять корову? Или свинью? Он мог работать на ферме или…

— Скотобойне! — глаза Поля загорелись. — Кровь сливают с трупов и отправляют на переработку.

— Позвонишь комиссару?

— Даже не знаю, как объяснить ему желание проверить все скотобойни в пригородах Парижа…

Поль встал с дивана, чтобы набрать номер Маркеля, и Нил вскочил следом, чуть не забыв о своей больной ноге.

— Я хочу поехать с тобой.

— На скотобойнях работает уйма народу, я даже не представляю, с чего начать искать нашего подозреваемого. Он мог быть обычным работягой. Я пока улажу кое-какие бюрократические вопросы.

Пока Поль разговаривал по телефону, Нил открыл чистый документ и принялся записывать все данные, полученные с картины, и свои предположения по поводу тренировочных работ.

— Отправим в ФБР, может, им окажется это полезным.

Поль согласился приложить файл к письму с подписью «от инспектора Поля Арно» и выслал агенту Клэптону.

— А мы пока поедем в участок.

***

— На скотобойне? Логичное предположение… — агент Клэптон задумчиво перечитывал отчет инспектора, переданный ему в руки Джонсом. — Кто-то из прилетевших в США в выбранный нами период указывал в качестве рода деятельности что-то связанное с животными?

Диана и еще двое агентов схватились за списки, просматривая строку за строкой в поисках похожих деталей.

— Есть.

— У меня тоже.

— И у меня. Двое. Супруги.

— Всех пробить по базе: четыре человека, это не четыре тысячи, — Клэптон довольно улыбнулся, но его перебили.

— Думаю, это наш клиент, агент Клэптон, — Диана показала черно-белый скан паспорта: с фотографии на них смотрел приятного вида молодой человек со светлыми волосами, убранными в хвост. — Филипп Габен.

— Это чутье, агент Бэрриган?

— Смотрю на это лицо и чувствую, что это он.

— Отправьте в Париж информацию, пусть проверят его дом, почту, место работы, все, что смогут нарыть. Скажите, что это срочно, пусть привлекут людей. Их помощь может помочь спасти агента ФБР.

Все засуетились, спеша как можно скорее выполнить поручения, ощущая некоторое облегчение от того, что дело, наконец, сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Диана задумчиво посмотрела на распечатку письма из Парижа. Инспектор Арно был хорош.

***

Нил остался ждать в коридоре, чтобы не мозолить глаза комиссару. В чистой куртке по размеру, принадлежавшей брату Арно, сытый и полезный он чувствовал себя, наконец, приличным человеком, а не потерянным оборванцем. Глядя на доску с лицами разыскиваемых преступников, Нил пытался удержать рвущийся в самое пекло разум. Он прокручивал в голове возможный исход дела, представлял, кем мог быть кровавый художник и как они с Полем помогут в разгадке серьезного дела. От этих мыслей по венам быстрее бежала кровь, заставляя сердце трепетать, мышцы наливаться энергией.

Нил словно попал в родную стихию. Он не помнил, но тело знало за него, что он не может оставаться на месте, он должен идти за инспектором и оказать ему посильную помощь в расследовании. Ему не заплатят за это, но удовлетворение от раскрытого преступления — достойная награда, разве нет?

Конечно, если ты сам не преступник.

Вспомнив о вчерашней краже, Нил сглотнул и покосился в сторону дверей, за которыми кипела жизнь участка. Что его так взбудоражило? Само преступление или его расследование?

_«…я даю унять тебе зуд…»_

Он схватился за лоб как раз в тот момент, когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась, ударив об стену, и в коридор вылетел Поль. Собранный и хмурый, он вел за собой еще двоих человек. Случилось что-то серьезное.

— Едем, Питер. ФБР выяснило, кто преступник. Филипп Габен. Его отец и дед работали на семейной скотобойне всю жизнь, и Филипп работал там же. Год назад его отец умер, Филипп продал скотобойню и покинул страну. В доме живет его сестра. Ты едешь с нами. Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки благодаря тебе, Питер, — Поль улыбнулся ему и похлопал по плечу.

_«Запомни это чувство…»_

Голову прострелило болью, и Нил поморщился, закрывая глаза.

— Ты в порядке?

Сомнение в голосе инспектора говорило о том, что он размышляя: разумно ли было предлагать только вышедшему из больницы и не имеющему значка незнакомцу ехать на дело? Нил поспешил улыбнуться и уверить его:

— Немного голова болит, но я готов ехать!

Они погрузились в полицейскую машину: Поль и его напарница впереди, Нил с еще одним парнем сзади. Коллеги Арно косились в сторону Нила, но никто не стал спорить с инспектором по поводу присутствия гражданского лица на расследовании. Странно, но из всех присутствующих Нил, кажется, был единственным, кто чувствовал, что он там, где должен быть, — на своем месте.

Клодет Габен — старшая сестра Филиппа — встретила их на пороге дома с растерянным видом.

— У нас есть ордер на обыск дома и здания скотобойни, мадам, — Поль вежливо показал ей документ, заставив хозяйку испуганно отступить, пропуская их в дом. — Ваш брат может быть причастен к преступлению.

— Я… Что… Да, проходите. Чем я могу вам помочь? Филипп… Где он? Я ничего не слышала о нем уже больше полугода. Он уехал из города, я даже не знаю куда. И вы говорите, он замешан в каком-то преступлении?! — на глаза Клодет навернулись слезы, ее затрясло от вида трех полицейских, рывшихся в доме, принадлежавшем ее семье.

— Мадам Габен, ваш брат может быть серийным убийцей, которого ищет все США, и…

— Ты не помогаешь, — Нил шепнул это Полю на ухо, видя, что глаза Клодет, на которую вывалили столько ужасной информации за одну минуту, становятся все более испуганными, и она начинает задыхаться от накатывающей истерики. — Мадам, пойдемте, сядем, — он подарил ей успокаивающую улыбку и протянул руку, отводя растерянную женщину в сторону и усаживая ее за кухонный стол. — Они просто осмотрятся здесь, полиция проверяет зацепки. Пока ничего точно неизвестно, — Нил взял кувшин, чтобы налить ей воды.

— Спасибо… — она сделала несколько больших глотков, вытирая слезы тыльной стороной руки, и глядя вслед Полю, взбегающему на второй этаж.

— Клодет, мне нужно знать, ваш брат рисовал картины? — к столу подошла Лоранс с блокнотом для записей, и Нилу пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы не мешать.

— Да, у него было увлечение с самого детства. Отец не поощрял это, считая немужским занятием, но Фил все равно рисовал. Доставал где-то краски. Не понимаю, при чем тут его рисунки?

— Они находятся в доме? Его альбомы, картины?

— Детские работы здесь, но то, что он рисовал потом, Фил забрал к себе на квартиру. Он снимал жилье в Пюто у какой-то пожилой женщины. Не представляю, где все может быть теперь, когда он уехал.

— Он когда-нибудь бывал в Нью-Йорке? — Лоранс быстро чиркала в блокноте ручкой

— Да, он… У него там была подружка, он жил в Нью-Йорке пару лет, потом вернулся, сказал, что они разошлись. Я не знала его точного адреса, мы не виделись, он только звонил иногда.

— Питер, можно тебя на минутку, — вернувшийся Поль поманил его пальцем, и Нил прохромал из кухни обратно в гостиную.

Инспектор сунул ему в руки папку с рисунками.

— Они с компонентами крови, определенно.

— Пока Лоранс и Франц будут осматриваться здесь, мы с тобой едем в Пюто.

***

— Кредитки нет, расплачивался везде наличными, документы нигде не засветились, водительских прав нет. Если он снимает жилье, то за наличку. Есть что-то по распознаванию лиц? — Диана устало опустилась на стул рядом с Клинтом.

— Пока пусто, — Джонс следил за работой программы, анализирующей видео с камер наблюдения.

— Надеюсь, Питер продержится так долго.

— Ему есть ради чего держаться. Ты бы не держалась ради сына? — он посмотрел на нее, и та с грустной улыбкой покачала головой.

— Он будет сражаться до последнего, лишь бы только хватило времени. Ему не на кого положиться, кроме нас.

— А этот парень хорош, а? — Джонс кивнул в сторону распечатанного письма Поля Арно из Парижа.

— Французский Кэффри. Вовремя они подсуетились. Нам не помешал бы какой-нибудь эксперт из художественной столицы Европы.

— Которого можно было посадить на поводок GPS-браслета и кидать в самую гущу событий? — он усмехнулся, и они с Дианой оба замолчали, понимая, что думают об одном и том же.

— Кэффри бы все сделал, чтобы найти Питера как можно быстрее, и его полулегальные способы сработали бы быстрее этой программы.

— Не вешай нос, Джонс, — Диана похлопала его по плечу. — Мы и без Кэффри были отличной командой.

— Ты права. Уделаем этого французишку.

***

— Ох, да серьезно? Куда она уехала именно сейчас, когда так нужна?!

Мадам Трюффо — почтенная дама, содержащая дом, в котором сдавала квартиры всем желающим, кто готов был платить деньги, — как раз вчера отбыла в Ренн к родственникам и собиралась, по словам соседки, вернуться не раньше следующего четверга. Попасть в квартиру без домовладелицы было нельзя, показывать ордер запертой двери — бесполезно.

Солнце село, и погода стала портиться, дул ветер, начал накрапывать дождь. Голова Нила разболелась от усиленной умственной работы и суеты. Он тяжело опирался на костыль, травмированная нога дрожала от усталости, но он, как и Поль, не желал сдаваться.

— На улице никого нет.

— Конечно, уже девять вечера, люди укладывают детей спать, а эта достопочтенная карга, будь она не ладна, уехала в самый неподходящий момент, — Поль рассержено пнул дверь, отделявшую их от улик.

Нил терпеливо вздохнул.

— Я имел ввиду, что ты можешь войти туда, пока никто не видит.

— Ммм? — Поль задумчиво повернулся к нему, не вполне понимая, о чем Нил говорит.

Тот многозначительно покосился на замок.

— Что? Предлагаешь взломать дверь? — Арно усмехнулся. — Нет, полиция так не работает. Мы не вламываемся в дома под покровом ночи.

— Даже если это может спасти чью-то жизнь?

— Нет, все не совсем так, — Поль топтался на пороге, то и дело задевая коврик для ног мыском ботинка. — Если бы в доме кого-то убивали, то да, но мы даже не знаем, здесь ли еще картины или Филипп избавился от них, продал или забрал с собой!

— Навряд ли он рискнул бы везти картины в самолете или смог продать их хоть кому-то. У мадам Трюффо со слов Клодет была кладовая. Если они где-то и лежат, то только там.

Поль замер, рассматривая лицо своего нового помощника. Оно казалось белым в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, расположенного выше по улице. Еще два фонаря рядом с домом не горели, давая отличное прикрытие для незаконного проникновения в жилье. Но это… было не по правилам. Поль старался действовать в рамках закона, зная, что там, где сделаешь один шаг за грань, вскоре будет другой, третий, и вот ты уже за решеткой, среди тех, кого когда-то сам сажал за преступления. Он не хотел повторить историю своего брата, забывшего о том, что существуют границы. Люка был в их семье плохим примером, и Поль с холодком внутри вспомнил тот день, когда они виделись в последний раз. Едва ли теперь он окажется за решеткой, но превышение полномочий инспектора полиции, к тому же действующего в чужом городе, не сулило ничего хорошего.

В голове всплыли слова комиссара о том, что за Питера он отвечает своим значком. Если кто-то узнает, что Поль незаконно проник в дом, у него будут большие проблемы. Возможно, придется забыть не только о поездке на учебу, но и о самой работе в полиции.

Или он спасет жизнь агента, добыв важные улики, и получит премию от начальства.

— У меня все равно нет отмычек, — он использовал последний аргумент, не зная, кого пытается убедить больше: Питера или себя.

— Ключ под ковриком, — Питер кивнул ему под ноги, и Поль увидел, как под его ботинком блеснул металл.

Судьба сама давала ему в руки все карты. Он какое-то время пялился вниз, прежде, чем выдохнуть и пробормотать:

— А, гори оно все огнем.

Поль схватил ключ, отпер замок, воровато оглянулся по сторонам и проскользнул в темноту дома, ощущая, как его органы чувств начинают работать на сто с лишним процентов. Питер спокойно шагнул за ним.

— Покараулишь? — глаза Арно горели в темноте как софиты, и Нил самодовольно кивнул, обещая подать сигнал, если кто-то заинтересуется домом мадам Трюффо.

Арно взлетел по ступеням на второй этаж быстрее, чем добрался бы на лифте. Нил видел, как мелькает лучик его фонарика, пока он шарится по коридору второго этажа. Послышался звук открываемой двери, потом другой. Паркет скрипел под ногами инспектора, но некому было услышать шум в доме пожилой леди — на данный момент она никому не сдавала жилье.

Потом все стихло.

Нил ощущал, как внутри скручивается тугой узел нервного предвкушения. Сейчас Поль спустится с уликами, и они узнают что-то новое. Раскрыть это дело казалось особенно важным для Нила, хотя он не имел никакого отношения ни к одному его участнику. Это все, что у него было сейчас: момент, наполненный жизнью. Он ярко контрастировал с последними неделями, в течение которых его окружали только незнакомые люди, блеклые стены больницы и собственные мрачные мысли.

Когда Поль скатился вниз по широким перилам, Нил уже извелся. Очевидно, он был не тем, кто любит сторожить.

— Я сделал снимки. Постой, посмотри на это.

Инспектор пролистнул галерею на телефоне.

— Это Нью-Йорк. Он рисовал места, в которых бывал со своей подружкой!

— Здесь есть кое-что, что может быть полезным, — Поль открыл одно из фото, и Нил улыбнулся вместе с ним.

На картине был нарисован вид из окна на частный китайский ресторан.

***

Питер не помнил, когда отключился. В какой-то момент свет начал меркнуть, хотя он все еще слышал шорох кисти и чужой голос, пробивающийся в его сознание сквозь вату. Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил, что уже не привязан, а лежит на прохладной, мягкой поверхности.

Что-то придавило его сверху своей тяжестью. Питер хотел пошевелиться, но свинцовые руки не поднимались. Вместо озноба пришло оцепенение. Он ощущал себя холодным куском вареного мяса — его двигали, кто-то трогал его за локоть, укладывая удобнее. На секунду он обрадовался, подумав, что находится в больнице, но стойкий запах крови и тонкий удушающий запах смерти подсказали, что это не так.

Питер хотел открыть глаза, но веки были такими тяжелыми, что он не мог даже посмотреть последний раз на своего убийцу.

Он никогда больше не увидит Эл. Не обнимет и не поцелует своего сына, только потому что какой-то псих слетел с катушек, а он сглупил и попался в его ловушку. Сам виноват. Расслабился. Размяк.

Звон в ушах нарастал, перекрывая бормотание похитителя, пытающегося уложить полумертвого пленника так, как ему хотелось. Питер начал соскальзывать обратно в темноту, чувствуя, как уходят остатки сил. Он потерял слишком много крови, чтобы дождаться спасения.

От мыслей о жене и ребенке в глазах защипало. Он видел, как Эл стоит в черном платье над его могилой, как Нил-младший смотрит на его фотографию в альбоме и слушает рассказы матери о том, что его отец погиб героем.

Хах, героем. У него даже не было шанса сражаться за свою жизнь, драться, бороться, выцарапать ее зубами и ногтями. Он был связан и обескровлен, а теперь уложен в залитую кровью постель, чтобы стать мертвым натюрмортом для психопата. Прискорбный конец.

Питер сопротивлялся изо всех сил потере сознания, пытаясь напрягать мышцы и стискивать зубы, дышать глубже. Но это было все равно, что бороться с подводным течением.

Голова девушки оказалась у него на груди. Питер чувствовал, как Филипп гладит мертвую Марго по волосам, пытаясь зачесать их так, чтобы они лежали аккуратно.

…от Элизабет пахло сиренью, ее любимый шампунь. Редким утром выходного дня Питер мог проснуться раньше жены и долго перебирать ее волосы, пока она спала на его плече. Он мог ощутить ее теплое дыхание на своей ключице. Солнце светило в окно, шумел легкий ветер. Умиротворение — лучшее слово для этого утра.

Что-то зазвенело, нарушая идиллию, и Питер дернулся, не сразу сообразив, что это его телефон. Кто мог звонить ему в такую рань, в выходной?..

Питер хмуро нажал на кнопку принятия вызова, глядя на незнакомый номер.

— Кто это?

На той стороне слышался только белый шум.

— Алло? Кто это?

Эл зашевелилась у него под рукой, и Питер коснулся рукой ее затылка, успокаивая, скользя кончиками пальцев по пластиковому цветку на узкой заколке.

На том конце трубки что-то говорили, и Питеру приходилось прислушиваться к словам сквозь ужасный шум и слой ваты в своих ушах.

— Пит… кол… ер… закол…

Сердце пропустило удар или два, посылая по венам отчаянный всплеск адреналина, разгоняя помехи на телефонной линии и кровь в его онемевших конечностях.

— Нил?.. Это ты?

Мобильник пропал из ладони, по коже скользнул шелковый галстук, голос Нила над ухом прозвучал так отчетливо, что Питер ничуть не усомнился в его словах.

— Питер, у нее в волосах заколка. Воспользуйся ей. Ради Элизабет…

***

— ФБР! — они вышибли дверь одним ударом тарана, разбивая хлипкий замок в щепки.

Диана вбежала в квартиру, первой вдыхая удушливый запах крови. Кровь была везде. Разлита по полу, заливала холст, была разбрызгана по стене и столу. Филипп был еще жив, он бился в агонии на полу, истекая кровью из проткнутой артерии на шее.

Диана прошла мимо него к кровати, на которой лежали два тела.

— Скорую! Срочно! Он жив! Держитесь, босс, мы уже здесь!

Подоспевший Джонс помог стащить тело девушки, чтобы дать доступ медикам для оказания первой помощи. Белый как полотно Питер лежал на спине, его глаза были закрыты, но пальцы все еще стискивали острую заколку, испачканную кровью Филиппа, которую он вонзил ему в шею в последней попытке защититься.

— Он потерял много крови, отойдите.

Диана сделала шаг назад, позволяя врачам делать свое дело. Еще одна бригада склонилась над Филиппом, зажимая его рану. Взгляд агента скользнул по полу, где все еще валялись брошенный похитителем бумаги. Кровь залила вырезку из газеты с фотографией Нила.

— Чертов психопат.

Их миссия здесь была окончена, все остальное — дело агента Клэптона и серийников. Дело Дианы теперь — отоспаться и написать отчет о проделанной работе.

Она проследила за тем, как Питера на носилках унесли в машину скорой помощи.

— Надо будет выслать этому инспектору Арно бутылку хорошего вина, — Джонс с отвращением осмотрел квартиру напоследок, прежде, чем выйти за Дианой.

Улица спального района у аварийного здания сегодня пестрела от сигнальных огней.

— Агент Бэрриган? — одна из медиков подошла к ней.

— Как Питер? Он выкарабкается?

— Потерял много крови, мы уже проводим гемотрансфузию. Он очнулся и зовет вас. Нам нужно ехать, поэтому, пожалуйста, поторопитесь.

Диана кивнула и поспешно забралась в салон. Серее простыни, на которой он лежал, Питер, тем не менее, был в сознании. К его рукам тянулись капельницы, кардиомонитор истерично пищал, показывая бешеный пульс пациента. Она взяла Питера за руку, слегка сжимая пальцы, не уверенная, что он полностью осознает, где находится.

— Питер, это Диана. Вы едете в больницу, Элизабет уже позвонили, с ней все в порядке.

— Диана… Где Нил?

Она сглотнула, бросив короткий взгляд на фельдшера, ожидавшего пока они закончат разговор и машина сможет поехать. Ее губы растянулись в утешительной улыбке.

— С вами все будет в порядке, босс. Вам нужно отдыхать.

— Он был там…

— Мне нужно идти, — Диана сжала его руку напоследок.

Медик вопросительно взглянула на нее, уточняя, нет ли еще пострадавших, но та покачала головой, вылезая из машины и позволяя закрыть за собой дверь. Оставляя Питера один на один с его полубредовыми рассуждениями.

— Ты в порядке? — Джонс оказался рядом, всматриваясь в ее лицо.

— Да, поехали.

— Что он спросил?

— Ничего. Просто бредил.

Когда Диана прибыла на работу следующим утром на пару часов позже, работники отдела серийных преступлений собирали коробки. Грузили кассеты, папки, бумажные листы и улики. Отдел возвращался к привычным будням, наполненным мошенниками и аферистами, а не убийцами-психопатами.

Она заглянула к Джонсу, отдающему последние распоряжения агентам из своей группы.

— Все в эти коробки, ничего не забудьте. Не нужно нам лишних бумаг здесь, а команде агента Клэптона еще писать отчет длинной с главную трассу штата.

— Сэр, эти куда? — молодая девушка-агент подошла к Джонсу со стопкой папок. — Мы не успели их просмотреть. Это дела, присланные из Парижа. Убитый старик, проститутка, утопленник с амнезией, пропавший ребенок…

— Эти люди явно не подходят под наш портрет жертвы, особенно ребенок и утопленник. Просто положи их в коробки с отработанными делами. Серийники сами разберутся.

Девушка кивнула и опустила папки в ближайшую коробку. Увидев Диану, Джонс приветственно улыбнулся.

— Ну, как спалось? Из больницы звонили: Питер пришел в себя и рвется писать отчет.

Диана улыбнулась хорошим новостям, беря верхнюю папку, оставленную девушкой-агентом.

— Тео не хотел отпускать на работу, пришлось вырываться из дома с боем. Зато спали мы сегодня оба как младенцы. Нет лучше снотворного, чем законченное дело, — она бездумно перебирала листы, даже не вчитываясь, чувствуя непередаваемое облегчение от того, что все закончилось хорошо. — К чему такая спешка с коробками?

— Филипп Габен умер в больнице. Кажется, дело хотят поскорее замять. Агент Клэптон пришел с утра мрачнее тучи и забрал своих людей. А у Хьюза для нас уже новое дело. Иногда мне кажется, я словно еду в горящем поезде и вместо того, чтобы прыгать с него, подбрасываю угли в огонь.

Они усмехнулись друг другу. Метафоры Джонса казались в последнее время Диане очень точными.

Пара листов в папке склеились, и Диана захлопнула ее, так и не открыв файл с черно-белыми фотографиями неизвестного парижского утопленника. Хватит занимать руки ерундой, их ждала работа.

— Идем, Джонс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интересно услышать ваши отзывы, ребят =)


	4. Нил использует гипноз, а Питер находит новую загадку

Время давно перевалило за полночь, но Нил продолжал лежать без сна. За окном шумел ветер, швыряя мелкий дождь в стекло. А в доме было слышно только тиканье часов из гостиной — это вам не социальное общежитие с тонкими стенами и чокнутыми соседями.

Мозг, взбудораженный событиями дня, никак не хотел успокаиваться. Удобный матрас и фланелевые простыни не помогали. Нил искрутился на постели, ища удобное положение, тщетно взбивая подушки, то накрываясь с головой, чтобы не слышать дождь, то скидывая одеяло полностью. Он принял обезболивающее, но колено ныло, словно кости изнутри подтачивало тонкое сверло бормашины. Забитая мыслями голова казалась слишком тяжелой.

Они справились.

Эйфория от удачного завершения однодневного, но очень напряженного расследования была даже сильнее, чем от мелкой кражи. Узнав от Поля, что ФБР-овцы спасли похищенного агента и поймали убийцу, Нил ощутил невероятный прилив сил. Забылись на время и хромота, и его беспамятство, и прочие неприятности. Растрепанный и счастливый Арно висел на телефоне, пытаясь делать пять дел одновременно. Ему предстояла тонна бумажной работы, но ее решено было отложить на утро. После законного проникновения в жилье сестры Филиппа и незаконного — в его кладовку, он нагулял аппетит, и Нил был приглашен на бесплатный ужин.

— Теперь они обязаны взять тебя на учебу вне конкурса.

— Хах, буду надеяться, — Поль уминал свою кесадилью, болтая и стараясь не подавиться.

— По поводу моего досье ничего не ответили?

— Не думаю, что они успели все разобрать. Но скорее всего твое дело было отсеяно, прости, приятель. Ты не подходил на роль жертвы Габена, хотя бы потому что в это время он уже был в США.

— Я не слишком огорчен этим фактом, — Нил отпил вина из бокала, понимая, что, в самом деле, испытывает странное облегчение.

Поль прочистил горло и тоже сделал глоток.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не смогу нигде в своих отчетах сообщить о том, что ты помог в расследовании. Это все неофициально…

— Без проблем, — Нил отмахнулся: ему не нужны были официальные лавры.

Он предпочел бы вовсе больше не попадать на глаза комиссару Прежану и не отсвечивать сильно рядом с Арно.

Они вернулись после ужина домой и разошлись по своим комнатам. Наверное, Поль видел десятый сон — для него прошел всего лишь еще один будний день инспектора полиции. А для Нила?..

Первый «рабочий» день его новой жизни, в которой он неофициально помогает полиции за еду и крышу над головой. Разве он не должен был чувствовать себя странно? Какую работу получил бы другой человек на его месте? Хлоя говорила о вакансиях в колл-центре и архиве. Сидеть у телефона или перебирать бумаги — большее, на что он мог рассчитывать со своей травмой. Должность нелегального помощника инспектора едва ли могла попасть в список вакансий…

Очевидно, что этот день имел мало общего с ежедневной суетой полицейского участка Нантера. Что будет делать Поль, когда закончит отчеты? Вернется на улицы, чтобы расследовать дела об украденных кошельках, соседские склоки и семейное насилие? Скорее всего, так и будет.

Что ж, не страшно, если жизнь Нила после всего пережитого за последний месяц станет немного скучной, но стабильной и безопасной.

Он еще раз перевернулся на постели, ища уютную позу. Одеяло туго свернулось вокруг его лодыжки, принося странное успокоение. Может, он, наконец, достаточно устал, чтобы отрубиться?

Шум дождя начал сливаться в однообразный гул…

…Вентиляция гудела под потолком, гоняя по помещению сухой воздух. Все вокруг выглядело металлически-серым, почти черно-белым. Пустые стены, холсты, краски. Лопатки Нила уперлись в бетон — дальше отползать было некуда. Он испуганно смотрел снизу вверх на тех, кто притащил его сюда, крепко держа за локоть, и швырнул на валяющийся на полу матрас.

— Такое простое правило, приятель. Ты делаешь то, что я говорю, и я не трогаю твоих друзей. Но ты как обычно думаешь, что умнее всех, — мужчина хрипло засмеялся, зажигая сигарету.

Нил не мог разглядеть его. На месте лица у его мучителя было черное пятно и тлеющий огонек сигареты. И от этого становилось еще страшнее. Безлицый, состоящий только из хриплого голоса и прогорклого сигаретного дыма, он мог быть кем и где угодно, даже проникнуть Нилу в голову и остаться там, дергая за ниточки, заставляя делать свою марионетку все, что пожелает.

— Я все понял. Я сделаю то, что ты просишь, — Нил говорил, или думал, что говорил, но знал, что это бесполезно.

— Ты, видимо, считаешь, что я блефую? Устроим женушке твоего друга небольшое отравление. А там, глядишь, дело дойдет и до Питера.

— Не делай этого, прошу. Мы так не договаривались!

— Ты не хочешь договариваться, дружок. Если вздумаешь юлить еще, я позабочусь о том, чтобы его жена и ребенок погибли от нелепого несчастного случая. А твой труп отправлю по частям бандеролью. Питер будет получать тебя по кускам неделю за неделей. И чтобы ты больше не думал бегать, Калеб сломает тебе ногу.

Нил попытался отстраниться, но бежать было некуда. Стены комнаты и черные тени преступников сжимались вокруг, заставляя его захлебываться темнотой. Она давила со всех стороны, оплетала и тянула во тьму, где его никто никогда не найдет.

Что-то плотно впилось в лодыжку, перетягивая кожу знакомым давлением.

Он извивался, пытаясь освободиться из лап прилипающего к телу противного голоса и смеха. В зубах человека была сигарета, и Нил в отчаянии пятился прочь в темноту от светящегося огонька, опасаясь, что еще чуть-чуть — и он обожжется.

Оковы на лодыжке тянули его из водоворота кошмарного сна.

_«Я всегда буду знать, где ты…»_

— Питер!

Он рванулся вперед и понял, что по-настоящему падает. Приземляясь на пол у кровати, Нил больно ударился локтем и задел многострадальным виском угол тумбочки.

— Эй-эй, тихо, — кто-то склонился над ним, и Нил отшатнулся.

— Не трогай меня! Не подходи!

Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное. Из-за удара головой перед глазами мелькали яркие круги. Его нога, обездвиженная тутором, зависла между кроватью и полом, и он не мог сообразить, как так вышло.

— Я сейчас освобожу тебя, погоди.

Незнакомец из темноты отстранился, и Нил почувствовал, что чужие руки стягивают что-то с его лодыжки. Он безуспешно дернулся.

— Нет, не снимай! Он нужен мне, чтобы вернуться домой!

Руки исчезли, а в следующую секунду вспыхнул свет. Нил прищурился, растерянно моргая. Перед ним на корточки опустился мужчина в шелковой пижаме — без сигареты, зато с лицом.

Знакомым безопасным лицом.

— Поль?

— Тебе приснился кошмар. И ты запутался в одеяле. Позволишь размотать тебя или так и будешь висеть головой вниз? — Арно выдавил из себя улыбку, но было видно, что ему не до шуток.

Они были в комнате, в которой Нил уснул какое-то время назад. Он кивнул, понимая, что сам навряд ли размотает себя, не имея возможности нормально согнуть больную ногу.

Инспектор поднялся, исчезая из его поля зрения, размотал одеяло с его многострадальной ноги, и Нил, наконец, смог сесть ровно, опираясь спиной о кровать. Он поморщился от боли в ушибленном виске и локте. Поль вышел из комнаты, чтобы вернуться обратно со стаканом воды и льдом в полотенце.

— Приложи к голове, она важнее.

— Спасибо, — парой глотков Нил осушил стакан и прижал к пульсирующему виску холодную ткань.

Он прикрыл глаза на секунду, приходя в себя и восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, а когда открыл их снова, обнаружил, что Поль сидит на полу перед ним, скрестив ноги. Через открытую дверь в комнату просочилась рыжая кошка и подошла ближе, с интересом обнюхивая босую ногу Нила. Взмахнув пушистым хвостом, она двинулась дальше и остановилась у его здорового колена, чтобы обтереться.

Бездумно Нил протянул руку, чтобы почесать пушистый затылок. Кошка довольно замурчала, подставляясь под ласку, и поспешила залезть к нему на бедра.

— Она любит помогать другим, — Поль улыбнулся на этот раз искренне, глядя на свою любимицу, прижавшуюся теплым боком к Нилу.

— Я разбудил тебя?

— Ты кричал.

Нил смущенно отвернулся. Воспоминания из сна померкли, стоило включить свет. Все, что он помнил: животный страх, бессилие перед теми, кто настиг его, перед темнотой и болью, которая тянула его на дно Сены.

— Что-то вспомнил? — взгляд Поля внимательно скользил по его лицу.

Но Нил покачал головой.

— Нет. Это не первый раз. У меня уже был кошмар, как я тону, не могу нормально вдохнуть, и опять… — он отнял полотенце от виска, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли крови, но ткань была чистой. Только синяк.

— Почему ты не хотел, чтобы я размотал одеяло?

— Что? — Нил растеряно уставился на Поля.

— Ты просил не снимать его с твоей ноги, чтобы ты мог вернуться домой.

Нил опустил взгляд — на лодыжке остался след от туго скрученной ткани, в которой он запутался. Попытки напрячь память ни к чему не привели. Он не помнил ни своих слов, ни того, что ему снилось. В конце концов, ему пришлось расстроено сдаться.

— Я не знаю.

— Ладно, приятель, может тебе лучше лечь обратно? Пол в доме не самый теплый.

Арно встал сам и подал Нилу руку, помогая подняться и сесть на кровать. Кошка спрыгнула с его колен и не спеша удалилась прочь.

— У меня кончились таблетки, — Нил кивнул в сторону пустого пузырька на тумбочке.

В больнице ему дали совсем немного снотворного на первое время, велев не злоупотреблять. Наверное, следовало отправиться за новым рецептом.

— Я принесу Валиум, если хочешь. Не думаю, что падения с кровати помогут тебе справиться с амнезией.

Нил благодарно кивнул, не представляя, как сможет вернуться в постель и уснуть еще раз без лекарств после того, что случилось. То, что он не мог вспомнить сна, пугало даже больше самого кошмара. Неизвестная угроза была страшнее конкретного врага.

Когда Поль ушел к себе, обещав прибежать, если что, Нил снова улегся под одеяло, выпив таблетку снотворного. Дождь закончился, часы показывали без пятнадцати три. Это Нил мог спать до десятого часа, а инспектора Арно ждали в участке к восьми помощники и куча работы.

_«Не вскрывай!»_

Он дернулся в тот самый момент, когда начал засыпать. Рука скользнула во все еще влажные после кошмара волосы, пытаясь поймать неуловимое прикосновение. Нил резко сел, сбросил одеяло и потянулся к лодыжкам. Пальцы скользнули по коже — никаких шрамов или отметин здесь не было. Он обхватил руками икру и слегка сжал. Чего-то не хватало.

Нил слез с кровати и прошел в ванную, достал из шкафчика аптечку и снова вернулся в спальню. Забинтовал лодыжку, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям и молчащей памяти. Бинты на здоровой ноге выглядели чужеродно. Собственная адекватность была поставлена под сомнение, но Нил не стал снимать повязку.

— Что я делаю?

Он лег и уставился в потолок; в тусклом свете с улицы по нему скользили кривые тени придомовых деревьев. Легкое давление на ноге ощущалось странно, но вскоре он перестал обращать на него внимание. Таблетки и усталость взяли верх, погружая Нила в спасительную спокойную дремоту. Он повернулся на бок, чувствуя, как повязка слегка скользит по коже. Да, так было… привычней. Бинты хотелось снять, они раздражали кожу, но давление на лодыжку казалось спасительным после жуткого кошмара. Если бы повязка была на его ноге во сне — все пошло бы не так.

…В серой комнате он был один. Главное, чтобы никто не видел его ногу. Поэтому Нил сидел на матрасе, закутанный в одеяло, прислушиваясь к гулу вентиляции и шуму за стеной. Скоро, совсем скоро там послышится топот армейских ботинок и его найдут. Он не мог рисковать и поднять одеяло, чтобы увидеть то, что надето на его ногу. Оставалось верить, что Питер придет за ним и это случится очень скоро.

***

— Не очень понимаю, зачем я здесь, — Питер поправил галстук и попытался удобнее сесть в кресле, но уютней от этого не стало.

Кабинет штатного психолога выглядел, наверное, самым комфортным место в бюро. Мягкие диван и кресло, растения в кадках, стены, покрашенные в приятный бежевый тон. Никаких стеклянных перегородок и дверей. Но Питер однозначно чувствовал себя лучше в своем стеклянном кабинете на жестком кресле с ортопедической спинкой, где он был агентом и начальником, а не здесь, где он был тем, кого внимательно рассматривали проницательные карие глаза миссис Брэдфорт.

— Вы пережили похищение, плен и оказались на пороге смерти от полученных ранений, — это достаточно веская причина, чтобы оказаться здесь. Я должна дать заключение о том, что вы готовы вернуться к работе, агент Берк.

Питер прищурился, внимательно вглядываясь в ее расслабленное лицо и скрещенные ноги, и наклонился вперед, выныривая из мягких объятий неуютного кресла.

— Риск — часть моей работы. Это не первый раз, когда я оказываюсь похищен. Мое пленение длилось несколько часов, а из травм на мне только порез и след от укола. Я здесь, потому что агент Хьюз развернул меня на входе и отправил сюда, не дав даже дойти до кабинета. Я хочу знать почему.

Тон Питера был раздраженным, но выражение лица миссис Брэдфорт не изменилось.

— Потеря контроля над ситуацией вызывает у вас тревогу, Питер. Мы уже обсуждали, что это типично для многих агентов в бюро. Вы здесь, чтобы мы могли поговорить о вас и о том, что случилось с вами.

Он снова откинулся в кресло, не сводя взгляда с психолога. Питер знал, что эти визиты — часть его работы. Иногда это случалось, ему приходилось бывать здесь ранее не один раз. Для молодых агентов-новичков — стандартная практика: первый выстрел в человека, первая потеря жертвы, первое убийство подозреваемого. Он прошел это много лет назад и стал воспринимать походы в кабинет Брэдфорт как само собой разумеющееся явление вроде квартальных отчетов. Не самый приятный, но необходимый элемент работы в бюро. Обычно у Питера не было проблем с тем, чтобы получить допуск. Один-два, иногда несколько сеансов, которые требовало бюро или сама миссис Брэдфорт. Были случаи, когда он приходил сюда по собственной воле.

Совесть Питера всегда была чиста. Он вкладывал в работу все свои ресурсы и действовал в рамках закона, поэтому обычно ему не в чем было винить себя. Да, всегда можно действовать быстрее или хитрее при расследовании и спасти чью-то жизнь или имущество, но однажды Питер осознал одну простую истину. Он всего лишь человек, и он не святой. Он мог ошибаться, и его психологические ресурсы тоже были ограничены. Там, где он не справлялся, у него была подмога. Если все заканчивалось плохо, Питер знал: он сделал все, что было в его силах, и вечером спокойно засыпал в обнимку с женой.

Но теперь все было по-другому. Походы сюда перестали приносить ему успокоение, они стали препятствием для возвращения на работу. Ему начинало казаться, что бюро теряет к нему доверие, и он переставал доверять самому себе. После того, что случилось с Нилом, он с трудом смог найти компромисс со своей совестью. Там, где он мог простить себя за недосмотр по отношению к расследованию, с Кэффри это не срабатывало. Любое дело Белых Воротничков было общим для отдела. Его, Риза, Дианы, Клинта и прочих людей, которые им помогали. Но Нил был его личной ответственностью.

Зажатый между требованиями бюро и рвущимся в неприятности Нилом, Питер всегда был настороже, чтобы успеть сдержать одних от наказания, а другого от глупости. И в итоге облажался со всех сторон: ФБР использовало его просчеты, чтобы оставлять Кэффри в браслете, а Нил в попытках вырваться решил «отгрызть себе лапу» и перестарался.

В прошлый раз он со скрипом получил разрешение, и, очевидно, теперь его дело имело дополнительные пометки, на которые Хьюз обязан был реагировать. Питер плохо помнил события того дня, когда он был в плену. Память напоминала разбитое мутное стекло. Четкими оставались только некоторые моменты.

— Это Диана, не так ли? Она написала в отчете, что я говорил о Ниле, когда меня забрали полуживого на скорой?

Миссис Брэдфорт ни подтвердила, ни опровергла его предположение.

— Ваши друзья и коллеги волнуются за вас, Питер. Их беспокойство вынуждает вас чувствовать себя уязвимым.

Он устало выдохнул, отворачиваясь, пытаясь отвлечься на вид за окном и унять колотящееся в груди сердце. Он не чувствовал себя уязвимым. Он злился, черт возьми! Почему они все не могли оставить его в покое, один на один с его утратой. Для большинства из них Нил был просто консультантом, коллегой, за которым нужно присматривать, некоторые его сторонились, кто-то восхищался его навыками, кто-то откровенно презирал. Для Питера он был близким другом, ближе многих коллег или приятелей, с которыми Берк общался годами, встречаясь лишь по праздникам или на официальных встречах. Бюро лишилось полезной рабочей единицы, Диана и Джонс лишились коллеги, кто-то избавился от головной боли и лишних бумаг. Питер потерял своего напарника, члена семьи… И его бесило, что он должен отчитываться бюро о своих чувствах, чтобы получить галочку в документе. Никому из них не было дела до Нила и до того, что пережил Питер на самом деле. Их волновало, годен ли он к работе, сможет ли он в следующий раз действовать наверняка, не будет ли слишком эмоционален или рассеян, находясь в поле.

— Я не хочу начинать все это сначала, не хочу обсуждать смерть Нила, — он обернулся, чтобы встретиться твердым взглядом с миссис Брэдфорт. — Я в порядке. У меня нет кошмаров, я не испытываю приступы паники, мои руки не дрожат. Можете сами убедиться! — он вытянул вперед спокойные ладони, понимая, что, в самом деле, ни один мускул в его теле не напряжен больше обычного. Может, это была работа успокоительных лекарств, конечно… — Врачи решили, что я достаточно здоров, чтобы вернуться к работе в офис, я все еще продолжаю пить эти чертовы витамины горстями. Если вы хотите обсудить мое похищение — хорошо, — Питер сжал пальцами колени, впиваясь ногтями в кожу через ткань. — Но я больше не буду говорить с вами о Ниле. Мы закончили с этим десять месяцев назад.

Миссис Брэдфорт спокойно открыла тонкую папку, лежащую у нее на коленях.

— Здесь сказано, что как только вы очнулись в больнице, то запросили в бюро полную информацию по архивному делу мистера Кэффри.

Питер почувствовал, как у него сводит скулы от натянутой улыбки.

— Мой похититель изучал дела фальсификаторов, в том числе Нила Кэффри, которых хотел превзойти. Я хотел узнать, не пересекались ли они где-то в прошлом.

— На момент вашего запроса вы уже знали, что Филипп Габен мертв и расследование окончено.

— Изучение преступления и пути, который прошел преступник, помогает бюро в будущем проводить поимку таких людей быстрее.

Миссис Брэдфорт выдохнула и сняла очки, зажимая одну из дужек между зубами. Питер выдержал ее взгляд, оставаясь твердым в своем намерении закончить с этим разговором как можно быстрее. Комната погрузилась в напряженную тишину, нарушаемую только приглушенным шумом шагов за дверью. Ожидание затягивалось, Питер ждал своего вердикта. Конфронтация с психологом — не лучшая тактика получения допуска, но ни к чему другому он не был готов сегодня.

Она достала из папки лист бумаги и поставила внизу свою подпись, заставив Питера растерянно моргнуть.

— Это все? Я могу идти в офис? — он с подозрением уставился на подпись, которую не видел издалека, переживая, что там может быть не допуск, а отказ.

— Вы можете вернуться к работе, Питер.

— А вы не совершаете сейчас должностного преступления, миссис Брэдфорт, допуская меня в офис без полноценного сеанса?

Он должен был быть благодарен за подписанные бумаги, но не хотел способствовать административному нарушению, поощряя работника бюро к халатности в дальнейшем. Она тихо рассмеялась.

— Конечно, нет. У вас ведь нет панических атак, тремора и кошмаров, не так ли? А похищение — это обычная практика в вашей работе, — она повторила его слова. — Сегодня вы здесь, потому что вы потеряли близкого человека, Питер, но я не могу насильно заставить вас говорить о том, о чем вы не хотите. Я буду тут, когда вы решите, что вам нужен собеседник. Но ни я, ни кто-либо еще не может заставить вас пережить горе быстрее.

Питер почувствовал, что сердце сбивается с ритма. Голос Нила, знакомый, настоящий, живой, все еще звучал эхом в его голове, словно они говорили только вчера.

«Питер… Ради Элизабет…»

Ей не нужно было знать об этом. Никому не нужно было. Больше нет.

— Десять месяцев прошло…

— У смерти нет срока давности, Питер.

Уходя из кабинета психолога с допуском, Питер уже знал, как поступит в следующий раз. Он не мог винить Диану за честный отчет и беспокойство о нем, но теперь он будет действовать через неофициальные источники, если захочет получить что-то по делу Нила или Пантерам.

В коридоре никого не было. Нажав на кнопку вызова, Питер прижал ладонь ко лбу, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова. Лифт приехал пустым, поэтому Питер позволил себе привалиться к углу кабины, который не попадал под обзор камеры, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы дать себе крохотную передышку перед возвращением в офис.

В такие моменты он начинал понимать Нила, который выкручивался, как мог, действуя у него за спиной, когда законы и Питер запрещали ему что-то, преграждая прямой путь к цели. Кэффри выбирал окольные пути и добирался до того, что хотел, быстрее, чем агенты ФБР. Питер не любил действовать за спиной начальства и коллег, но… дело Нила было для него личным. Никому больше не стоит знать ничего лишнего.

Он опустил взгляд на свою ладонь. Чернила давно стерлись, но Питер все еще ощущал, как ручка царапает кожу.

— Три-три-один. Что же это, Нил?

***

— Кар!

На лицо Нилу упал блестящий пластиковый брелок, и он открыл глаза, сонно моргая. Со спинки кровати на него смотрел голубой галочий глаз.

— Рависёр, тебе никто не говорил, что ты жестокий?

— Кар! — галка крикнула еще громче и спрыгнула на протянутую Нилом руку, крепко впившись коготками в его палец.

Крылья птицы дернулись, помогая удержать равновесие, когда Нил опустил ладонь на одеяло, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с маленьким шкодником. Рависёр любил кидать ему на голову блестящую мелочь, которую собирал по всему дому, раскиданную тут и там своим рассеянным хозяином. Монеты, фантики, ключи, кусочки фольги, оставшейся от завтрака, колпачки от ручек, банковский карточки — все попадало в лапы Рависёра и падало Нилу на голову в самый неожиданный момент. Особенно галка любила утро. За две недели это стало практически их ритуалом.

Нил сладко спал до девяти-десяти утра, пока Рависёр не выдерживал и все-таки бросал что-нибудь ему на лицо, требуя за свои воровские услуги угощения. Сегодня это был потертый старый брелок, который галка открутила от ключей Поля, валявшихся на тумбочке в холле. Однажды Нил закрыл дверь в спальню и обнаружил накиданный мусор у входа, когда встал, а потом получил болезненный клевок в щеку от обиженной птицы. Опасаясь за свою жизнь и здоровье, он предпочел просыпаться от упавшей на лицо бумажки, чем быть заклеванным смертельно уязвленной невниманием птицы.

Он провел пальцами другой руки по пернатой грудке. Галка внимательно рассматривала его лицо, наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, ожидая, когда Нил решит встать и покормить ее.

— Мы даже не знаем самец ты или самка. Поль уверен, что ты мальчик, потому что ты воруешь и клюешься, а я говорю, что ты девочка, потому что любишь привлекать внимание и любишь все красивое. В твоем понимании красивое, конечно.

— Кар! — галка нетерпеливо каркнула, видя, что человек занят болтовней, от которой лакомый кусочек не появится перед ее клювом.

— Да-да, уже встаю.

Он начал подниматься, и Рависёр тут же взлетел, поспешно покидая спальню и крича уже откуда-то из кухни.

— Мяу, — тихое мяуканье возвестило о том, что не только галка ждала его сегодня.

Жизнь Нила со скрипом вошла в странную колею. Как он и полагал, громкие дела с картинами и маньяками были скорее чем-то из ряда вон выходящими для Арно, чем обыденностью. Еще пару дней после отправки отчетов и получения благодарностей от американских товарищей участок гудел, а потом все улеглось. Навалилась рутина. Нил сделал скучный отчет о копии картины, которую принес Будро, и теперь он пылился в одной из папок, ожидая подтверждение от официального эксперта, который собирался приехать, но до сих пор в участке его еще никто не видел. Картина валялась в отделе вещдоков вместе с отчетом Нила. Помощь эксперта-искусствоведа больше не требовалась полиции.

Позавчера Нил снова посетил врача в Сальпетриер и получил рекомендации по реабилитации, а так же рецепт на новые лекарства. Доктор предложила ему сеансы с психологом, чтобы попробовать восстановить его память.

— Как мне обращаться к вам, месье? — пожилая дама в строгом костюме, с крашенными хной волосами предложила Нилу пройти в мягкое кресло, а сама села напротив.

Кабинет казался Нилу странным гибридом больничной палаты и офиса. На его взгляд все в этом месте выглядело безвкусно: мягкое кресло не сочеталось с плиткой на полу, а массивный деревянный шкаф, забитый папками и бумагами, выглядел чужеродно, как и женщина в светло-розовой одежде среди мрачно-белых стен. Пришлось напомнить себе, что он пришел сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать дизайн.

Идея с гипнозом была одновременно соблазнительной и пугающей. Нил и так имел слишком мало контроля над тем, что происходило в его жизни в последнее время. Его держали в плену, пытались утопить, лечили, пока он был в беспамятстве, а теперь он живет у инспектора полиции в качестве домработника. У него даже не было официального договора, Поль обещал давать ему денег на карманные расходы, и Нил не возмутился только потому, что знал: в случае нужды, он сможет добыть деньги без проблем. А пока стоило вести себя тихо.

Он не имел власти над своей памятью, лишившись ее, и ничего не мог с этим сделать. Мысль о том, что какой-то другой человек возьмет под контроль его сознание, пусть на короткое время, и сможет заставить его сказать и сделать, что угодно, давала Нилу как минимум повод нервничать. Мадам Руссель выглядела располагающей, но Нил чувствовал, что должен быть осторожным. Она могла спросить его о чем угодно, а ему уже было, что сболтнуть: кража кошелька, преступный сговор с Полем для проникновения в дом, кошмарные сны, от которых Нил помнил только смутные обрывки. Она могла добраться до них, но там же могло скрываться то, что не стоит знать порядочным людям. Если Нил совершил какое-то преступление, мадам Руссель имела право донести на него в полицию, предоставив в качестве доказательств запись сеанса.

— Питер. Это не мое настоящее имя, но, думаю, если бы меня звали «Эй, ты», могли возникнуть трудности.

Мадам Руссель улыбнулась его шутке, и Нил слегка расслабился.

— Питер, вы знаете, как работает наша память?

— Ну, я читаю текст с намерением запомнить его, а потом просто достаю его из памяти в нужный момент?

— Примерно так и есть. В мозгу между нейронами образуются связи, благодаря которым информация остается сохраненной. Если эти связи нарушаются, человек забывает определенные моменты. Ваша амнезия скорее всего имеет двойную причину: удар и психологическая травма. Вы пережили тяжелый предсмертный опыт — чуть не утонули, получили серьезное ранение. Спасение потребовало от вас всех ресурсов организма и психики.

Нил почувствовал, как у него пересыхает во рту. Он старался не задумываться, как близок был к смерти в тот день. Его спасение было скорее везением, чем закономерностью. То, что он не помнил, как тонул и получил удар по голове, не позволяло ему пережить эти события и обдумать их.

— Все это нарушило ваши нейронные связи и лишило вас доступа к воспоминаниям, предшествующим травме. Они не исчезли, но прямая связь между вашим сознанием и памятью оказалась разорвана. Нам просто нужно найти другой путь.

— Попасть в подсознание?

— Именно. Я думаю, что окажусь права, если предположу, что вы видите события травмы или события из вашего прошлого во сне, особенно в моменты, когда вы засыпаете.

Нил поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Вы меня вычислили, — он замолчал, но мадам Руссель, видимо, ждала продолжения, и ему пришлось уточнить: — Мне снились… не самые приятные сны в последнее время. Не всегда, но иногда, особенно, если я сильно устал или у меня болит голова. Но я почти ничего не помню, когда просыпаюсь. Смутные образы — ни лиц, ни имен. Или помню, но это просто бредовые кошмары.

— Во сне как раз работает наше подсознание. Вы забываете, потому что ваш разум вытесняет травмирующие воспоминания. Это защитная реакция психики, которая осложняет возвращение памяти. Доктор Кормье сказала, что у вас хорошие результаты томографии: кровообращение в мозге нормальное, нет осложнений, гематомы почти прошли. Конечно, вы только в начале своего реабилитационного пути, но если память не возвращается после купирования органических симптомов, значит, есть и психологическая причина. Мы с вами здесь, чтобы ее преодолеть.

— Окей, — Нил кивнул и улыбнулся, незаметно вытирая влажные ладони о брюки, чувствуя, что хочет сбежать из этого кресла и кабинета, как можно дальше.

Не стоило же уточнять, что он переживал о своих воспоминаниях, поскольку они могли стать его билетом в тюрьму?

Его заверили, что они попробуют неглубокое погружение, чтобы прощупать почву, он сможет выйти из транса в любой момент, если что-то пойдет не так, и его не заставят делать что-то против воли, и не будут задавать никаких компрометирующих вопросов. Все звучало так хорошо, что Нил сразу понял: это закончится плохо.

Он слушал расслабляющую монотонную речь врача, параллельно думая о том, что гипноз на нем работает. Расслабляя мышцу за мышцей, Нил продолжал ощущать себя напряженным внутри. Мадам Руссель попросила представлять его разные места и предметы из его обыденной нынче жизни: больничную палату, дорогу до дома, комнату, в которой он живет, человека, с которым общается, сад и цветы в саду. Мысленно вздыхая, он старательно вспоминал детали обстановки. Обеденный стол, заставленный тарелками и заваленный бумагами Поля, Рависёра, каркающего на подоконнике, мостовую с выбоинами у старого клена, мигающий фонарь на перекрестке соседней улицы.

— Представьте, что вы в безопасном месте.

Нил замер, остановившись в своей мысленной прогулке. Безопасное место? Какое из них могло быть безопасным? Сломанная камера в полицейском участке, разболтанные шпингалеты на окнах в доме Поля, который даже не запирал дверь, уходя на работу, низкий забор, неработающий фонарь… Охрана на посту больницы одним глазом смотрела футбол, а вторым — подмигивала медсестрам, вместо того, чтобы следить за камерами наблюдения и входящими людьми.

— Нет…

Не было места, в котором он был бы полностью в безопасности.

— Где вы находитесь сейчас, Питер?

— Я в доме Поля, стою в комнате. Окно открыто, ставни не запираются, на моей двери нет замка — здесь не может быть безопасно.

— Хорошо. Возможно, в прошлом у вас было какое-то безопасное место? Место, в котором вы могли чувствовать себя защищенным.

— Нет… — он покачал головой, не открывая глаз, чувствуя, как его мышцы напрягаются все больше. — Такого места нет. Нигде не безопасно полностью.

— Нам не нужен бункер. Просто место, где вы могли бы почувствовать себя спокойно. Там, где никто не будет вас тревожить. Может быть, куда вы пойдете, когда вам плохо или страшно. Не обязательно комната — возможно, парк или лес, река?

— Я знаю.

Нил толкнул дверь, ведущую из его спальни в доме Арно, и оказался в гостиной, совмещенной с кухней. Но не той, что была в доме инспектора. Здесь не было сидящей на столе рыжей кошки, горы посуды и рассыпанных бумаг. Чистый обеденный стол, вымытая до блеска кухня, у которой была хозяйка, большой телевизор на стене, каминная полка с фотографиями. Свет горел только в кухонной части, погружая комнату в полутьму, и это однозначно успокаивало. Нил обернулся, чтобы удостовериться: окна зашторены, с улицы его не видно. Если не думать о том, что за стенами дома кто-то есть, кто мог бы ворваться сюда или в любое другое место в любую минуту, он вполне мог бы чувствовать себя здесь в безопасности.

Пока разум кричал, что не стоит расслабляться, тело выдохнуло, уставшее от напряжения. Он зашел за колонну и опустился на пол, притягивая колени к груди. У задней двери стояла собачья миска.

— Вы в доме, Питер?

— Я в доме Питера.

— Хорошо. Здесь никто не потревожит нас. Все ваши воспоминания здесь, в этом доме. Они стоят на полках, прячутся в шкафах, за картинами на стене, за занавесками на окне. Этот дом — ваша крепость, а ваши воспоминания — это ценности, которые вы спрятали, чтобы никто не смог их найти, даже вы сами.

_«— Ты их взял? О боги, признайся, что не смог удержаться!»_

_— Я не делал этого, Питер!»_

Нил дернулся, чувствуя боль в затылке, стискивая зубы. Несправедливо. Питер обвинил его, не дав вставить и слова, без всякой презумпции невиновности.

— Это был не я. Питер не стал меня слушать.

— Расслабьтесь. Просто дышите. Мы говорим только о воспоминаниях. Они принадлежат только вам.

Точно, воспоминания…

Нил поднял взгляд от пола, осматривая кухню.

— Давайте вспомним о чем-нибудь хорошем. Где бы вы спрятали хорошие, приятные воспоминания? Может быть, они на каминной полке?

Так и есть. Там стоят фотографии. Нил встал, чтобы оставить свое место за колонной, но тут же вздрогнул, когда луч от фар проезжающей машины скользнул в окно и осветил кухню. Он прижался обратно к стене, чувствуя, как заполошно колотится сердце. Снаружи послышались голоса и хлопанье дверей.

— Я не могу подойти к камину, на улице кто-то есть. Мужчины, они вышли из машины. Они хотят попасть в дом.

— Они не смогут войти в дом, вам не о чем волноваться. Дверь заперта, окна…

— Нет-нет, — Нил замотал головой, стискивая подлокотники кресла, прижимаясь к стене в своем воображении еще сильнее. — Они… — он судорожно выдохнул, сжимая пальцы до боли, — они пришли не за мной, они пришли за Питером.

— Питер дома?

Сложно было сосредоточиться на звуках внутри дома, когда все, что Нил мог слышать, стук своего сердца и голоса за окном. Хриплые, пугающие. Разобрать слова не получалось, они сливались в агрессивное гарканье. Нил шагнул как можно глубже в тень колонны, когда на лестнице раздались шаги.

— Нет, не спускайся…

— Послушайте меня, в доме есть задняя дверь, и вы должны выйти в нее.

— Нет, я не уйду! — Нил выглянул из-за угла, чтобы увидеть мужчину, который спускается по лестницу.

Одетый в домашнюю одежду, он шел к нему спиной, не подозревая, что Нил здесь и что люди за окном хотят вломиться в дом. Питер прошел мимо колонны и остановился у стола, чтобы налить себе кофе.

— Питер, ты должен уходить! — Нил выкрикнул это из своего укрытия, но мужчина даже не обернулся, продолжая заниматься своими делами, ходя по кухне, собирая себе ланч. — Питер!

Сдерживаемая паника поднималась внутри волной. Из-за гула в ушах Нил перестал слышать злоумышленников на улице, женской голос тоже почти пропал — отдаленный, едва слышимый, похожий на комариный писк. Его тело словно парализовало, он не мог сдвинуться с места, оставаясь в безопасной тени колонны, пока Питер представлял собой живую мишень. Нил видел отсюда только его мелькающую спину и стриженный темный затылок.

— Питер, они здесь! Ты что не слышишь? Посмотри на меня!

Он старался кричать как можно громче, но его голос все равно был слишком тихим. Он был так далеко от кухни Питера, что, конечно же, тот не мог его услышать. Их разделяли сотни миль, и Нил не мог докричаться отсюда. Только бессильно наблюдать за тем, что будет дальше. Ведь никто не может преодолеть такое расстояние за секунды.

— Это только ваше воображение. Воспользуйтесь этим.

На спине Питера появилась красная точка прицела, и Нил замотал головой, не веря в то, что произойдет дальше. Питер не мог умереть, он был жив! Нил точно это знал. А что если нет? Что если он не смог предотвратить его убийство?

— Это неправда, он не умер. Он не умер… Я должен его предупредить! Лететь слишком долго…

— Тогда позвоните ему.

Телефон! Конечно, как он мог быт таким дураком! Нужно просто позвонить!

Нил сдернул трубку таксофона, висящего рядом, и, не глядя, набрал номер. Трель звонка была такой громкой, что практически разрывала его барабанные перепонки. Питер отвлекся от своего завтрака и поднял трубку.

— Алло.

Губы Нила раскрылись, но в тот же миг он понял, что не может произнести ни слова. Он пытался крикнуть, сказать, хотя бы прошептать, что Питер в опасности. Но не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Алло, кто это? Вас не слышно.

Почему он не может ответить, черт возьми? Почему он молчит?! Нил мысленно орал на самого себя, не понимая, что происходит.

«Потому что ты тонешь, дружок…» — хриплый голос раздался у него за спиной, и Нил понял, что невидимый человек прав.

— Алло? — Питер все еще стоял, прижимая трубку к уху плечом, пока его руки были заняты сэндвичем, а точка прицела плясала между его лопаток.

Но все, что мог Нил, открывать и закрывать рот, чувствуя, как ему в горло и нос затекает вода, не давая нормально вдохнуть.

— Питер! Пора просыпаться! — женский голос вернулся, и Нил постарался открыть глаза, но он и так таращился в ужасе сквозь мутную грязную воду на кухню Питера. — Назови свое имя. Ты помнишь свое имя?

Имя? Вопросы расплывались в голове вместе с водой, залившей легкие, не дававшей нормально дышать. Как его зовут? Ник? Стив? Джорж?

Вереница имен и паспортов проносилась перед его взором, он не мог это остановить, не мог выцепить что-то одно. Куча имен и у каждого его лицо.

— Как Питер обращается к тебе?

_«Добро пожаловать, Ник…»_

_«Стив…»_

_«Это мистер Армстронг…»_

_«Крис, пора…»_

_«Мы тебя вытащим…»_

Хриплый голос вернулся, обдавая ухо Нила горячим дыханием:

— Если ты еще раз попробуешь с ним связаться, то гарантирую, это будет ваш последний разговор. Просыпайся, дружок.

Нил шумно втянул в себя воздух, широко открывая глаза и пытаясь понять, где он находится. В его легких только что была вода, и он попытался откашляться, но понял, что ему нечем кашлять — бронхи были сухими. Кто-то подошел к нему ближе, протягивая стакан воды, но он отшатнулся к спинке кресла прежде, чем смог сфокусировать взгляд и понять, что перед ним расстроенная и встревоженная мадам Руссель.

— Все в порядке, вы в безопасности, выпейте воды.

— Где он? Этот человек… — Нил быстро осмотрел комнату, убеждаясь, что они одни и только потом принял из рук мадам Руссель стакан.

— Здесь только мы с вами. Вы в больнице на сеансе гипноза. Мне очень жаль, что наша работа пошла не по плану. Вы зацепили плохие воспоминания и не смогли выйти из транса так легко, как предполагалось.

Нил присосался к стакану с водой, судорожно глотая спасительную жидкость, которая теперь текла туда, куда надо, а не заливалась в нос и дыхательное горло. Ему казалось, что он только что был в кухне Питера, и очнуться в этом аляповатом кабинете было настолько выбивающим из колеи, что он с трудом мог поверить в происходящее. Хотелось закрыть глаза и вернуться назад только без утопления и прицела, без хлопанья дверей и чужих голосов. Сесть у колонны и посидеть в тишине на полу, как в самом начале сеанса.

— Питер — кто это? Ваш друг?

— Да, он мой друг, — Нил опустил стакан, с трудом переводя дыхание и смотря куда угодно, только не на соседнее кресло, в котором сидела мадам Руссель.

— Вы смогли вспомнить что-то еще? Его внешность, фамилию?

Нил покачал головой. Он не видел даже лица человека с кухни, просто знал, что это Питер, и боялся, что его убьют. Как теперь понять: это его подсознание боролось с ним, топя в Сене и угрожая убийством, чтобы он не смог открыть ящик Пандоры и узнать о своем прошлом, или это были настоящие воспоминания, и Питеру кто-то угрожал убийством?

Тыльной стороной ладони Нил стер пот со лба, осознавая, что весь взмок и его мокрые волосы противно прилипают к шее. Он впервые подумал о том, что, возможно, Питер не нашел его до сих пор, потому что он мертв. И Нила просто некому искать.

— Нам стоит поговорить о том, что вы видели…

— Я не думаю, — он резко поднялся, выдавливая вежливую улыбку. — Этот способ не для меня. Спасибо, что попытались.

— Питер…

«Стив? Ник? Джордж?..» — вереница имен пронеслась в памяти, сбивая с толку.

Он не мог вспомнить и перечислял все подряд, или у него действительно был десяток имен? Ни одно из них не ощущалось настоящим, его собственным, и Нил только покачал головой.

— Извините. Мне пора.

Задумавшись над сковородой с тушеными овощами, он едва не упустил момент, когда пришло время убавить огонь.

— Кар! — Рависёр напомнил о себе, сев на край стола, и Нил протянул ему маленький кусочек сырого мяса.

— Ешь, пока никто не видит, тут много желающих на твою долю.

Может, стоило вернуться и попробовать еще раз? Узнать, чем закончилась история с Питером?

Его руки задрожали, и он вцепился в кухонную лопаточку крепче. Он все еще не был готов узнать, что Питер мог погибнуть в тот день. Все его существо говорило, что это не так, и он предпочел довериться чутью, чем полагаться на бредовые галлюцинации в трансе. Даже если увиденное было правдой, Питер должен был опустить трубку телефона и выйти в тот день на работу. Иначе сам Нил не стоял бы здесь сегодня.

— Мы найдем его, Рависёр. Ты ему понравишься, — Нил протянул руку, и галка с удовольствием уселась на его палец, соглашаясь со словами человека громким карканьем.


	5. Питер пытается разгадать тайну цифр

Дни стали похожими друг на друга. Нил завтракал и кормил животных, загружал стиральную машину и уходил за продуктами до ближайшей бакалейной лавки, потом направлялся в булочную и заглядывал в палатку молочника. Поль раздобыл ему рюкзак, чтобы он мог освободить руки от продуктов. Продавцы теперь узнавали его в лицо, а он знал, что у пекаря из булочной есть школьница-дочка, которая каждый день проносится на велосипеде мимо их дома, а у мадам Фуко, убирающей бакалею, больное бедро — у них с Нилом нашлась общая тема для разговора. Он получил уже пару приглашений на соседский ланч и даже соревнование по шахматам в парке, но вежливо отказался, оставаясь любезным, но отстраненным. Пустые разговоры, помогающие ему узнать чуть больше о том, кто жил и работал рядом. В трудную минуту эти люди могли прийти ему на помощь.

Нил перестал отгонять мысли о том, что на него могут напасть и попытаться убить. И понял, что это нужно было сделать с самого начала, не пытаясь обманывать самого себя. Оказалось внезапно легко найти баланс между тем, чтобы оставаться расслабленным и спокойным, и одновременно находиться настороже, подмечая мелочи, которые могли однажды спасти ему жизнь. Он словно всегда так жил: оглядываясь через плечо, прислушиваясь к шорохам, стараясь быть незаметным на виду и невзначай добывая нужную информацию. Как только он перестал пытаться подстроиться под неуловимый образ нормального человека, который старается найти способ жить дальше, оставив травмирующие события позади, стало куда легче примириться со своими эмоциями. Проще проверить шум за окном, вызывающий тревогу, чем убеждать себя перестать параноить и оставаться на месте, пока сердце лихорадочно стучит в груди.

Обед, уборка, глажка рубашек. Выскребая шерсть из ковра и уныло водя губкой по раковине, Нил понял, что в прошлой жизни не особенно любил заниматься домохозяйством. Но это был легальный повод обшарить дом инспектора сверху до низу. Убедившись, что нигде нет скрытых следящих устройств, под видом уборки пыли из труднодоступных мест, Нил со спокойной совестью обшарил все доступные ящики и шкафы. К своему разочарования жизнь Поля Арно была ничем не примечательна. Книги, детские фотоальбомы, безделушки из поездок, школьные и рабочие награды, пылящиеся в углу. В кладовке обнаружились старые теннисные ракетки и форма, на заднем дворе велосипед со спущенным колесом. Колесо Нил починил, и Поль этому несказанно обрадовался, поскольку все давно хотел, да руки не доходили.

Арно пропадал на работе целый день, зачастую задерживаясь из-за какой-то рутинной ерунды, и Нил был предоставлен самому себе. Весь дом был в его распоряжении.

Когда дел не было, он уходил на прогулку; спал, если болела голова; читал по полдня книги из шкафа в гостиной или свежую прессу. Или листал синюю папку.

— Ты серьезно? Ты представляешь, сколько Питеров живет на планете? Ладно, только в Париже или Франции…

— Я должен что-то делать. Уверен, я узнал бы Питера, если бы увидел его лицо, — через пару дней, когда от ФБР так и не пришло никакого ответа по поводу его досье, Нил снова почувствовал себя в тупике. Он хотел действовать.

— Питер… — на лице Поля появилось это сочувствующее выражение, словно он разговаривал со смертельно больным, и Нил тут же раздраженно поджал губы. Ему не нужно было, чтобы его жалели, ему нужна была настоящая помощь, хоть какая-то.

— Поль, если он не ищет меня, то я должен найти его сам. Не найду его во Франции, значит в Британии, Америке, Канаде.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это миллион Питеров, а еще всевозможных вариаций этого имени. А если Питер — его второе имя?

Нил запустил пальцы в волосы, понимая, что Поль прав. Критерии поиска нужно было сузить, но как?

— Ладно, не нужно всех подряд. Питер не ребенок и не старик.

— Это все еще миллион Питеров.

— Давай исключим вторые имена, так будет проще.

Поль выдохнул сквозь зубы, идея ему не нравилось.

— Понимаешь, Питер, я не могу просто взять базу данных по населению Франции и показать их постороннему гражданскому лицу. Я должен обосновать свой запрос — это раз. И мы должны ограничить радиус поиска — однозначно, приятель. Если ты дашь мне еще хоть что-то, я подумаю.

— Окей, давай рассмотрим хотя бы приезжих. Тех, кто приехал или приезжал сюда за последние, скажем, три года. По рабочей визе, не турист. От тридцати до шестидесяти лет.

Список все еще мог быть длинным, но это было уже лучше. Навряд ли так уж много Питеров приезжает во Францию.

Когда Поль стал приносить ему папки, Нил понял, что не представлял себе масштабы трудовой миграции в страну. Питеры летели, плыли и ехали в Париж со всех уголков света по самым разным делам, прибывая ежедневно. После первых десяти папок Нилу начало казаться, что он находится на площади, забитой тысячами Питеров всех возрастов и национальностей. Очкариков, лысых, усатых, толстых, косоглазых, темнокожих, курносых, рыжих, веснушчатых, обрюзгших, моложавых, со шрамами и татуировками на лице, с унылыми улыбками и злыми взглядами. Нил листал фото за фото, сначала вглядываясь, потом пробегая глазами по страницам. Ему начинало казаться, что он уже видел некоторых, потом понял, что так оно и есть: многие приезжали по рабочим визам неоднократно, а некоторые ездили регулярно. Среди них были чиновники, военные, политики, бизнесмены, торговцы, художники, фрилансеры и, бог знает, кто еще.

Во сне он бродил по площади, наполненной людьми, пытаясь высмотреть среди них нужного Питера, но все лица сливались в одну неузнаваемую, лишенную индивидуальных черт маску. Уставший бродить от одного мужчины к другому, Нил не выдерживал и кричал:

— Питер, где ты, черт возьми?

И когда казалось, что все вот-вот обернутся к нему, Нил понимал, что стоит один среди безликих манекенов — молчаливых, пластиковых лиц, которые смотрят сквозь него.

Просыпаясь уставшим и измученным дурными снами, он думал, что лучше бы ему снились кошмары про Сену, а не этот бред, которому не было ни конца ни края.

Поль посоветовал ему не усердствовать так сильно, ведь Питер никуда от него не денется. А там, глядишь, и самого Нила объявят в розыск родные. Он принял решение просматривать папки дозировано и стал засыпать спокойней, но после позавчерашнего сеанса гипноза его сны опять изменились.

Теперь Питер в его снах был только один. Он стоял к нему спиной, одетый в домашнюю рубашку и спортивные брюки, собирая свой ланч-бокс и попивая кофе. Они были на кухне. Обычной кухне обычного дома, обставленного современно и просто. И Питер со спины выглядел одним из тысячи обычных американцев или, скажем, канадцев.

Нил нашел дом Питера в своих воспоминаниях, и его злил тот факт, что это никак не могло помочь. Он был пленником кухни, за пределы которой не мог выйти, чтобы увидеть название улицы и номер дома.

Но хуже всего было то, что уже вторую ночь он видел, как на спине Питера появляется лазерная точка прицела. Нил метался в поисках таксофона, но его не было. Он скинул со стены картину, отшвырнул в сторону вешалку, отодвинул тумбочку, но телефона не было нигде. В отчаянии Нил впился в уголок отходящих обоев и содрал их, обнажая деревянную стену, исписанную красками.

Ник. Джордж. Стив. Джеймс.

Он начал срывать остальное полотно, но, сколько бы он ни отрывал бумаги, на стене появлялись новые и новые имена.

— Кто же я? КТО Я?

— Да просто ты умер, дружок.

На этом моменте Нил просыпался в холодном поту, тяжело дыша и хватаясь за лодыжку. Он плотно стискивал пальцы, сжимая щиколотку.

_«Я всегда буду знать, где ты…»_

_«Я всегда смогу найти тебя…»_

Он начинал считать до десяти на французском, потом до двадцати на английском, потом снова переходил на французский, пока дыхание и сердцебиение не успокаивалось.

Нил не сказал Полю о том, что был на гипнозе, и надеялся, что это останется не замеченным и дальше. Но он не мог перестать думать о том, что с Питером в самом деле могло что-то случиться.

Еда застревала в горле и все валилось из рук. Единственный важный человек из прошлой жизни Нила мог быть мертв, и тогда все его поиски бессмысленны. Когда Рависёр и остальные были накормлены, а обед остывал на плите, Нил уселся с книгой на диван, но так и не прочел ни строчки. Он подумал: а что если Питер был с ним тогда в Сене? Что если Питер остался в плену или утонул в реке? И поэтому Нил выцарапал его имя в бетоне, чтобы предупредить полицию, что Питер ждет помощи.

От этих мыслей его затошнило. Прошло почти два месяца с тех пор, как его спасли, и если Питер был у тех людей, которые пытались убить Нила, то он скорее всего уже мертв или покоится на дне Сены, откуда Нилу удалось выплыть. А он все это время гонялся за покойником.

Когда вечером уставший Поль вернулся с работы, то застал Нила застывшим над своей тарелкой со спагетти, откуда оборзевший от вседозволенности Рависёр утаскивал кусочки фарша.

— Ты в порядке? Или просто от спагетти сегодня не оторвать глаз? Эй, ты, кыш, негодник, — Поль махнул рукой, сгоняя птицу со стола, и галка с недовольным карканьем перелетела на шкаф.

— Все теплое. Ешь, пока не остыло.

— Так не расскажешь, что случилось?

— Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, — Нил поднял, наконец, голову, отрываясь от своей тарелки, и улыбнулся Полю своей обычной улыбкой.

— Поэтому Рависёр украл половину фарша, пока ты уходил в себя?

— Просто немного устал. А что нового в полиции?

***

Полю не спалось. Бывали такие дни, когда вроде бы все было хорошо, и он достаточно устал от работы, но не перетрудился, а сон все равно не шел. В окно смотрела яркая полная луна — может быть, все дело в полнолунии. Или в его новом соседе…

Не совершил ли он ошибку, пригласив в дом этого человека? Комиссар смотрел на него так, будто он был полнейшим кретином, который копает собственную могилу, но Маркелю положено было по статусу смотреть на Поля так.

— Смотри в оба за этим хитроглазым, понял? Я не хочу твой зад доставать из неприятностей, в которые он тебя втянет. Достаточно было и твоего брата.

— Только не надо начинать о Люка, — стоило Маркелю упомянуть Люка, как настроение Арно тут же испортилось.

— Вот именно. Не лезь в это опять, Поль. Твой брат чуть не похерил твою жизнь, если бы не я. Спасай сколько хочешь своих кошек и собак, но тащить в дом незнакомых людей не лучшая идея.

— Я доверяю своему чутью!

Поль вздернул нос, конечно, из упрямства, не желая признавать правоту комиссара и друга своего покойного отца. Рядом с ним он все еще ощущал себя мальчишкой. Но в глубине души он понимал, что слова Маркеля не лишены разумности. Никто из них ничего не знал о Питере, даже он сам. Это могло сулить неприятности для каждого из них.

Но Поль действительно доверял своему чутью, за что его особенно ценили в участке. Он редко ошибался на счет людей. Питер был хорошим парнем, даже если его прошлое скорее всего не было таким уж чистым.

Они не смогли ничего узнать о нем ни по базам, ни разослав досье в отделы пропавших. На месте Арно другой человек мог бы расслабиться: Питер был таким заурядным, что не оставил никакого следа в этом мире, кроме того, что оказался не в том месте, не в то время.

Поль чувствовал, что это не могло быть правдой.

Да, Питер не был ни злым, ни корыстным человеком. Не смотря на то, что он хорошо держался, был вежлив и шутил, Полю было по-настоящему жаль его. Он нуждался в помощи, но не мог попросить о ней. Была ли эта гордость? Страх показаться уязвимым?

Питер привел его в свой дом, оступился на лестнице и посетовал на социального работника, пока Поль сочувственно кивал, осматривая его чистое, хотя и бедное, жилье, достаточный запас еды, хотя и дешевой, таблетки, которые он без сомнения пил от боли в ноге и голове. У него не было денег, но было все, что нужно человеку, чтобы продержаться какое-то время на плаву, не умерев с голоду. Он не хотел работать в колл-центре, так же как сам Поль не захотел бы заниматься столь скучной работой. Питер в пустой комнате социального общежития один на один со своими мыслями.

Ему было страшно.

И Поль знал, что полиция Парижа не может гарантировать его безопасность ни здесь, ни где-либо еще, поскольку никто из них не знал, откуда можно было ждать угрозы. Если Питер был мишенью для кого-то, кому не удалось убить его в прошлый раз, то где он мог быть в безопасности? Если не в тюремной камере, то только с личным охранником, которого не мог себе позволить.

Но Питер не намекнул ему на то, чего хочет. Он мягко подталкивал Поля к тому, чтобы тот принял лучшее решение: выгодная сделка. Питер помогает ему с делом и получает защиту, кров и работу, которая не будет унылой рутиной.

Возможно, Питер раньше был из тех, кто убеждает по телефону купить то, что тебе совершенно не нужно. Он держал лицо, умел правильно смотреть, подбирал нужные слова, менял интонацию. Поль подыграл ему, хотя не так уж сильно.

Внутри у Поля горел азартный огонек, который уверял, что забрать Питера будет чем-то, что принесет ему не только раскрытое дело. Все изменится. Ему нужно было это, не меньше чем потерянному одинокому человеку, искавшему защиты. После стольких лет безуспешных поисков сбежавшего брата, он мог помочь хотя бы Питеру. В этом было немного надежды на то, что он может выкупить у злодейки-судьбы немного чужой милости к Люка, где бы он не находился, если все еще был жив.

И Питер остался, а Поль продолжил изучать его.

Как кот, он был всегда настороже, чутко реагируя на любой шум. Они шли по улице, и Питер следил за людьми в отражении витрин, примечая тех, кто идет позади. Он заходил в помещение, и первым делом бросал взгляд на потолок и углы — высматривал камеры слежения. Они заказывали еду в ресторане, решив не ужинать дома, и Питер невзначай осматривал автомобили, стоящие на парковке. Даже будучи хромым, он бесшумно передвигался по дому, ступая так мягко, что иногда Поль вздрагивал, обнаружив его за своей спиной. Проверял замки на дверях перед сном, прислушивался к телефонной трубке, когда они заказывали по телефону пиццу. И все это он делал легко и незаметно для постороннего человека.

Не для Поля. Ведь Поль сам был тем, кто по долгу службы обязан быть внимательным.

Питер перерыл его дом, но сделал это так аккуратно, что Поль заметил, только потому что ожидал чего-то подобного. Больше этого не повторялось, но и одного раза было достаточно, чтобы понять: может, Питер и был хорошим человеком, но он не был случайной жертвой и скучным обывателем. Он попал в неприятности из-за того, чем занимался по жизни, только Поль не мог разобраться, что это было. Питер не хотел жить в социальном жилье, но он так же довольствовался скромным домом Поля и не гнушался грязной работы, он разбирался в искусстве, моде и хороших вещах, но так же спокойно ходил в потасканных футболках, не выражая никакой брезгливости, он увиливал от некоторых вопросов, но никогда не лгал нагло в глаза, а его манипуляции для Поля были так очевидны, что было сложно представить, что этим можно кого-то одурачить. Он не стремился ничего украсть, не пытался устанавливать в доме свои порядки, не использовал подлость или шантаж, чтобы получить желаемое. Поль не видел в нем той акульей хватки преступников, которые делают деньги, управляя и обманывая. Он не видел причины, по которой Питер мог быть втянут в преступный мир, но знал, что не стоит расслабляться ни на минуту.

Внизу послышался какой-то шум, и Поль насторожился. Часы показывали половину второго, Питер давно лег спать, но Поль знал, что его мучают кошмары. После того первого дня, когда он с криком упал с кровати, Арно старался не лезть лишний раз. От насильственного пробуждения было только хуже. Он прислушивался к стонам и бормотанию, пока они не стихали, потому что Питер, наконец, заксыпал или наоборот просыпался сам. Но сегодня что-то было не так.

Дверь в спальню снизу заскрипела и послышались шаги.

Поль бесшумно выскользнул из-под одеяла и вышел из комнаты. Сердце тревожно колотилось в груди, мешая прислушиваться. Он подошел к перилам, чтобы посмотреть вниз. Босиком, одетый только в пижамные штаны и не обращая внимания на больную ногу, Питер замер посреди холла на секунду, а потом, слегка хромая, поспешил к двери.

— Питер, куда ты? — Поль спустился по лестнице, испугавшись, что во сне его гость может уйти на улицу, где давно было не лето.

Но тот остановился у тумбочки, на которой стоял телефон, как раз в тот момент, когда Поль подбежал к нему. Глаза Питера смотрели сквозь него, блестящие чернотой расширенного зрачка в полутьме. Он схватил телефонную трубку и приложил ее к уху, пальцы скользнули по кнопкам и набрали девять-один-один.

— Что ты делаешь? — Поль мягко положил ладонь ему на плечо, слыша, как в трубке раздаются монотонные гудки неверно набранного номера.

Во Франции службой спасения служил номер сто двенадцать.

— Я должен позвонить Питеру. Я должен предупредить его, — Питер говорил полушепотом, глядя на Поля и сквозь него одновременно.

Он перешел на английский, как всегда было, когда он спал.

— О чем предупредить?

— Они хотят убить его, он под прицелом, — страх на лице Питера сменился отчаянием. — Он не слышит меня, но я вижу его.

— Послушай, все в порядке, — Поль положил вторую руку ему на плечо, поворачивая к себе и пытаясь привести в чувство. — Ты в безопасности, как и Питер, я уверен.

Он старался звучать убедительно, с холодком внутри понимая, что на самом деле они ничего не знали о состоянии другого Питера, который мог быть мертв, если дело дошло до угроз и прицела.

Его Питер покачал головой, с ужасом глядя в пустоту и сильнее стискивая трубку.

— Питер, обернись. Уходи оттуда! Питер!

— Почему он не слышит тебя? Эй, — Поль тряхнул его за плечи, рискуя прервать сновидение, но когда не получил реакции, обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставляя сфокусироваться на своих словах. — Почему Питер не слышит тебя?

Питер судорожно втянул в себя воздух, нервно сглатывая. Поль ощущал, как дрожат от напряжения его мышцы, как трясется рука, держащая телефонную трубку.

— Потому что я умер…

***

Несмотря на то, что сегодня было утро субботы, они встали рано. Еще не было и семи, а Поль и Нил уже сидели в гостиной. Поль на диване с ноутбуком, Нил в кресле, закутанный в плед с чашкой кофе и стеклянным взглядом, направленным куда-то в сторону колена Поля. Тот бросил на него очередной сочувствующий взгляд, вздохнул и снова вернулся к файлам на ноутбуке.

В этой неприятной, густой тишине они сидели уже час, предпочитая компанию друг друга, но не желая разговаривать. Нил пил отхлебнул остывший кофе. Поль щелкнул мышкой и, в конце концов, выдохнув, отстранился от экрана.

— Может, скажешь что-нибудь?

Какое-то время Нил продолжал молчать, пока галка, не понимающая, почему сегодня ее новый кормилец поднялся так рано, нарушив их ритуал, не села ему на плечо, с беспокойством заглядывая в лицо человека. Нил склонил голову, разглядывая Рависёра, и предложил ему свою руку, чтобы тот мог перепрыгнуть. Из кармана пижамных штанов он достал мятый фантик и предложил его галке на вытянутой ладони. Та присмотрелась к подарку, потом подхватила его клювом и улетела, чтобы спрятать за фикусом.

— Если Питер погиб от рук тех, кто пытался убить меня, я бы хотел об этом знать, Поль. Возможно, нам стоило искать его в других списках…

***

Собрание, посвященное статистике раскрываемости, было настолько занудным, что во время него каждый, пока не читал свой доклад, находил какое угодно занятие. Питер отчитался одним из первых. Обычно он не позволял себе невежливого невнимания к другим коллегам, предоставляющим данные по своим отделам, но сегодня взгляд сам соскальзывал за окно

С серого однотонного неба сыпался мелкий снег — редкий морозный день в ноябре, да еще и с осадками. Когда Питер собирался на работу, по телевизору как раз шел прогноз погоды, обещавший снег с дождем до самого вечера.

— Хорошего дня, зай, — Эл чмокнула его в щеку и поднесла Нила-младшего, чтобы Питер мог поцеловать на прощанье и его. — Постарайся не задерживаться, сегодня на ужин обещали прийти Бэккеты.

— Слушать весь вечер увлекательные истории банковских сделок — это то, о чем я мечтал всю неделю, дорогая, — он скорчил лицо, и Нил засмеялся, засовывая палец в рот.

— Нашему малышу нужна компания, они привезут Майкла, — Эл усадила ребенка поудобнее в своих руках. — Ему тоже восемь.

— Я буду.

День отчета всегда был скучным. Полдня Питер проводил на собрании, потом занимался документами, если, конечно, не было какого-то горящего дела. Сейчас его не было, и он мог отключиться от проблем бюро и сосредоточится на личном расследовании. Но мысли расползались снежной кашей, через которую он пришел сегодня на работу.

Питер любил расследования, но он также любил, когда дело двигалось хоть в какую-то сторону, а он топтался на месте уже пару недель, двигаясь по кругу без какого-либо результата.

Наутро после своего спасения из лап кровавого художника Габена, Питер очнулся в палате, подключенный к капельницам и мониторам. Наверное, отчасти это было действием лекарств, которые ему ввели. Обезболивающие, успокоительные… Химический коктейль из медикаментов, физраствора и чужой крови тек по его венам, заставляя Питера чувствовать себя расслабленным, парящим в легкой эйфории. Он позволил себе плыть в тихой полудреме, наслаждаясь моментом приятного покоя. В воздухе витал тонкий запах духов Элизабет — она, наверняка, была где-то рядом, ожидая пока он проснется. Желание поскорее увидеть ее и обнять, прижать к себе, чтобы почувствовать родное тепло, усиливалось, выгоняя его из полусна. Он не мог понять, что держит его в этой невесомости, пока не почувствовал, как проминается кровать под чьей-то тяжестью и по его предплечью, невесомо скользит плотная ткань пиджака.

Конечно, Нил был здесь. Хьюз подкорректировал радиус его браслета, чтобы он мог прийти к Питеру и рассказать первым, чем закончился арест Филиппа. Наверняка, он нашел вырезки со своими фотографиями на полу квартиры. Питер должен был сказать Нилу, что это не его вина, ведь Филипп был больным психопатом.

— Питер.

Голос Нила звучал в странном отдалении, теряясь в белом шуме, будто он находился очень далеко. Это невозможно, ведь Питер ощущал, что Кэффри здесь, сидит на краю больничной кровати. Он должен был слышать его так же хорошо, как писк кардиомонитора с другой стороны.

«В чем дело, Нил?»

— Время пришло.

«Время для чего?»

Нил юлил, не говоря прямо, и Питер чувствовал, как начинает быстрее стучать сердце, разгоняя кровь: если Нил не говорил о чем-то прямо, значит, пришло время готовиться к неприятностям, которые нужно предотвратить, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Пора проснуться.

Веки были тяжелыми, отказываясь подниматься. Сердце забилось уже не от пробуждения, а от смутной тошнотворной тревоги, прорывающейся в полусонный разум. Зыбкий разговор начинал ускользать.

«Нет, постой. Нил, что ты хотел сказать?»

— Ты сам знаешь. Три… три… один…

Голос Нила растворялся в больничном шуме все быстрее, и Питер уже почти не слышал его. В отчаянии, он стиснул край его пиджака, пытаясь удержать рядом, и, вздрогнув, очнулся.

— Питер? — Элизабет была здесь.

Ее рука заскользила по его волосам в ласковом приветственном жесте, она улыбалась, обещая, что все будет хорошо. Питер бросил короткий взгляд на другую сторону кровати, где никого не было. Его пальцы стискивали больничное одеяло.

— Эл… — он хотел спросить «где Нил?», когда, наконец, проснулся окончательно и все вспомнил.

— Я думала, что уже никогда тебя не увижу, — на глаза Эл навернулись слезы, и Питер поспешил притянуть ее к себе, чтобы успокоить и успокоиться самому.

— Я в порядке. Все в порядке. Как там Нил-младший?

— Он с няней, соскучился по тебе.

— Я тоже… Я по вам тоже.

Утыкаясь носом в ее мягкие волосы, Питер прокручивал в голове воспоминания прошедшего дня. Они прорывались в память урывками, жуткой слабостью в теле и бессильной злостью. Он ничего не помнил о том, как его спасли. Вот он привязан к стулу, а вот лежит в карете скорой помощи. Диана держит его за руку, и он говорит, что «Нил был там…»

Питер прижался к Эл сильнее, часто моргая, пытаясь разогнать туман, заволакивающий разум. Почему он думал, что Нил с ним в плену? Что такое «три-три-один»? Он видел это в доме Габена?

Неясные образы плавали у поверхности сознания, не давая ухватиться за них. Казалось, если сосредоточиться еще чуть-чуть, то все получится, но от предсмертного бреда Питера отделяла невидимая вуаль остаточных ощущений: контрастирующее со страхом смерти умиротворение, тревожное предвкушение… Случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, пока Питер был без сознания, но он не мог вспомнить что.

Нил и раньше был в его снах сразу после смерти. Живой, улыбающийся, он убегал, позволяя ловить себя, пытался перехитрить Питера, рвался в самое пекло, откуда Питер пытался вытащить его. Воспоминания, сплетавшиеся в лабиринты сна, наутро оставляли Питера с тяжелым чувством опустошенности. В реальности больше не было Нила Кэффри, и Питеру не за кем было присматривать, не за кем было гнаться, незачем было тревожиться во внерабочее время, переживая, что кое-кто шустрый влезет туда, откуда вытаскивать его придется другим людям.

В последние месяцы это прекратилось. Питер спал спокойней, сосредоточившись на будничных делах и семье. Теперь ему снился детский плач, отчеты для Хьюза, забытые игрушки в гостиной и семейные ужины с родителями Эл.

Он не хотел возвращаться к этому снова, позволив еще несколько минут побороться с самим собой.

Нет.

Он должен был узнать, о чем речь. Что скрывают загадочные цифры? Но не сейчас. Сейчас надо было успокоить жену, позаботиться о себе, увидеть сына. А потом он наверстает.

Питер отвлекся от вида за окном, чтобы вернуть немного своего внимания к агенту Перкинсу, который решил спорить с выступающим агентом Роуди, но так и не смог вникнуть в суть вопроса. Мокрый снег за окном продолжал засыпать улицы Нью-Йорка, обещая вечерние пробки на дорогах из-за слякоти и аварий.

Он был верен самому себе и продолжал держать всех в неведении своего нового небольшого расследования, которое и делом нельзя было назвать. Габен мертв, материалы забрала команда агента Клэптона, оставив белым воротничкам только электронные документы и отчеты. При личной встрече с Клэптоном он предоставил отчет о случившемся и запросил доступ к материалам, но получил отказ.

— Мы благодарны вам за помощь, агент Берк. Мне очень жаль, что вы оказались жертвой Габена, и как раз из-за этого я не могу дать вам допуска. Дело просочилось в прессу, родственники жертв дают интервью, обвиняя ФБР и полицию в бездействии и медлительности, требуют компенсации. Наше расследование находится под пристальным внимание начальства. Они будут искать козла отпущения, и я не хочу давать им лишнего повода повесить это на меня.

— Вы же не думаете, что я пойду с материалами дела в прессу?

— Конечно, нет, я бы никогда такого даже не предположил. Но вы должны понять меня, Питер…

Питер понимал. Закон был на стороне Клэптона, и он ушел ни с чем. В тот вечер у квартиры-студии, в которой его держали, дежурил офицер Эллис. Их с Питером связывали дружеские отношения. Небольшая личная просьба за любую услугу — и Эллис закрыл глаза на то, что Питер вошел под желтую ленту и провел в квартире несколько часов, внимательно осматривая место преступления. ФБР хорошо поработало здесь, но Питер мог увидеть то, что помогло бы ему в личном расследовании…

— Три-три-один… три-три-один… — он бормотал себе под нос эти цифры, как заезженная пластинка, но в квартире Габена не нашлось ничего, что могло бы связать его с Нилом.

Папка с делами Кэффри, Хейгана и прочих фальсификаторов и мошенников исчезла — ее пришили к делу. И, кажется, это было единственным, что имело отношение к Нилу в комнате. Питер обшарил пол, углы и стены в поисках тайника. Влез в вентиляцию, где нашел заначку Филиппа. Он пролистал купюры, просматривая серийные номера, пересчитал деньги, но три-три-один нигде не фигурировал. Схватил со стола книгу с картинами великих художников, но в ней было только двести тринадцать страниц. Взял еще несколько. В толстом талмуде по истории искусства на триста тридцать первой странице были примечания, ни одно из которых ничего не говорило Питеру.

Он остановился посреди комнаты, осматриваясь. На полу все еще была засохшая кровь — его и Габена. Одеяло и простыни застыли бурым жестким комком.

Здесь ничего не было. Питер не хотел признаваться сразу, но понимал, что знал это с самого начала. О чем бы ни говорил Нил, это было не здесь. И усложняло все десятикратно, потому что Питер понятия не имел, что и где теперь искать.

Ему нужно было место, где он мог спокойно разложить бумаги, развесить фотографии и вырезки, делать пометки. Место, о котором не будет знать бюро и самое главное — Эл. Он помнил, как она молчаливо переживала за него, разрываясь между ребенком и мужем, расстроенная, волнующаяся и в какой-то степени разочарованная. Питер был с ними рядом, делая все, что должен делать отец: старался приходить вовремя, ходил за покупками, вставал ночью к кроватке, гулял с женой в парке. Но мысленно он часто был не рядом, не способный просто отдаться семейному счастью поначалу. Когда все более-менее устаканилось, Эл выглядела самой счастливой женой и мамой на свете, и Питер хотел, чтобы все так и оставалось.

Ей ни к чему проходить это снова, ни к чему переживать за него. Он не хотел ультиматумов и осуждающих взглядов. И не хотел объяснять, зачем ему это нужно. Может, потому что сам точно не знал, зачем, но как гончая, почуявшая лису, он уже не мог остановиться, пустившись в погоню. Даже если лисы давным-давно нет…

— Пит, ты с нами? — агент Дэвис шутливо толкнул его в плечо, вырывая из воспоминаний, и Питер сообразил, что собрание подошло к концу.

— Да-да, пошли.

— Папочка сегодня плохо спал ночью, — Дэвис подмигнул ему, и Питер улыбнулся, не опровергая.

Пусть лучше все думают, что он нянчил ночью ребенка и не выспался, чем подозревают его в том, что последние полторы недели он завалил небольшое офисное помещение бумагами, фотографиями, вырезками и исписанными листами бумаги.

Он проводил там ровно час после работы, иногда приезжал в обеденный перерыв и в любое время, когда была лишняя минута.

Офис триста тридцать один в бизнес-центре. Это было символично, и никто не стал бы искать его в столь странном месте. Он повесил на дверь хороший замок и поставил камеру, чтобы обнаружить, если кто-то по недомыслию или злому умыслу влезет туда и получит доступ к закрытым данным бюро. Дело Кэффри он успел получить до того, как попал на прием к мадам Брэдфорт.

Нил смотрел на него с цветной фотографии, прикрепленной к середине магнитной доски. Этот снимок сделала Эл в их квартире, когда они работали над делом, завалив обеденный стол кучей бумаг. Она проверяла новый фотоаппарат, и Нил вызвался позировать ей, на самом деле разминая затекшую спину после долгого сидения над столом. Уставший, но улыбающийся, он смотрел открыто в объектив, еще не зная, что через полтора года его жизнь оборвется. Карточку из фотоаппарата Эл вытащила в тот день и убрала в коробку, а достала только когда делала уборку перед рождением сына.

Она не хотела показывать Питеру. Увидев снимки, захлопнула ноутбук, когда он подошел, чтобы поставить перед ней чашку чая с печеньем. Секреты были слабостью Питера, поэтому он влез в ноутбук как только тот оказался вне поля зрения Эл.

— Это фото понравилось бы тебе больше твоих снимков под арестом.

Питер вернулся сюда и сегодня. Хьюз разрешил ему уйти пораньше после сдачи отчета.

— Питер, — Диана задержала его на выходе, — говорят, на черном рынке всплыла пропавшая картина Рафаэля. Не хочешь взглянуть.

— Рафаэля? Что за картина?

— «Портрет молодого человека».

— Та, что затерялась в Польше в сороковых?

— Может, она, может, подделка. Угадайте кто покупатель?

— Слишком много вариантов, — Питер покачал головой, вдевая руки в пальто, не готовый в пятничный вечер загружаться новым делом, картина скорее всего была подделкой, и дурак, купивший ее, остался с носом.

— Фернандо Эстеро.

Услышав имя покупателя, Питер скривился вовсе, забирая свой дипломат и выходя из офиса.

— Я сегодня пас, прости, Диана. Меня ждет ужин с друзьями Эл, так что, если хотите, начинайте с Джонсом, а я присоединюсь к вам в понедельник. А лучше отложи все это до следующей недели, тебя тоже ждут дома, — Питер улыбнулся Бэрриган, намекая на скучающего без матери Тео, и та кивнула, возвращаясь к своему столу.

До шести вечера у него было еще два часа, и Питер отправился в свой личный офис, чтобы подумать. Из окна открывался еще более унылый вид за шумную улицу, забитую гудящими в пробке машинами. Нахохлившиеся пешеходы, закутанные в шарфы и прячущиеся под зонтами, спешили по своим делам, меся под ногам лужи, снег и реагенты. По подоконнику монотонно стучали капли, навевая дремоту.

Питер осмотрел свой офис. От пола до потолка одна из стен была завешана всеми вариациями цифр три-три-один, которые он только смог представить. Первой мыслью было, что это номер банковской ячейки, и он перерыл все, что мог, но не нашел связи Нила или каких-то его псевдонимов ни с одним из банков. Номер камеры хранения, которая могла находиться где угодно? Номер дома? Номер автомобиля? Гаража? Склада? Код доступа? Код от сейфа? Шифр? Питер перебрал различные комбинации, пытаясь применить короткий шифр к некоторым записям Нила, но это была полная бессмыслица. Может, пароль? Телефона, компьютера? Телефон Нила хранился в отделе вещдоков, и на нем ничего не было. Его компьютер был очищен и заново запоролен техниками. Возможно, речь шла о странице книги, но тогда вопрос был — какой? Питер наведался к Джун и заново облазил комнату Нила, обшарил его схроны и тайники, но не нашел ничего стоящего. Он перебрал сначала те книги, которые, по его мнению, могли быть интересны Нилу. Потом наоборот перешел на те, которые были, скорее всего, ему не интересны. Все триста тридцать первые страницы, которые он нашел, были теперь здесь, сшиты в одну папку и преследовали Питера в дурных снах, где его заваливало библиотечными талмудами.

Это мог быть номер партии. Партии чего? Чего угодно…

Питер обошел ближайшие крупные галереи и музеи, рассматривая номера, присвоенные картинам и экспонатам. Он собрал гору брошюр и книг, в которых экспонатам были присвоены порядковые номера и отобрал те, что имели номер триста тридцать один. Разрозненные, ничем не связанные вещи: картина, канделябр, статуэтка, украшение. Они принадлежали разным эпохам, разным создателям и имели разную стоимость. Питер не нашел между ними никакой связи. Он с особым тщанием изучил историю картины и саму картину, но не смог найти никакой связи с Нилом.

А что если это был номер в отеле? Номер поезда или рейса? Автобусной остановки? Вагона метро? Питер с некоторым ужасом обнаружил, что у каждого электрического столба и гидранта тоже есть номер, благо они состояли больше, чем из трех цифр обычно.

Номер квитанции? Чека? Последние цифры счета? Пин-код карточки? Почтовое отделение?

Питер обнаружил, что они жили в мире, где у ВСЕГО был номер. Номер дела, номер страховки, номер машины и номер дома, номер значка агента, номер членской карты клуба, номер банковского счета и даже номер могильного участка. Все было пронумеровано и от полного хаоса его спасало лишь то, что большинство номеров были длиннее трех цифр.

В попытке как-то ограничить сферу поиска, Питер зарылся в дело Нила, которое, казалось, и так знал вдоль и поперек. Он мог что-то упустить, какую-то мелочь, которая была в его подсознании и говорила голосом Нила, но не мог ее найти, снова и снова вчитываясь в собственные отчеты, письма и открытки Нила, которые он отправлял Питеру, его письма Кейт, записи с камер, фотографии, вырезки из газет.

По ночам он снова стал видеть Кэффри. Только теперь это были не смутные воспоминания. Питер пытался угнаться за ним в толпе людей, видя, как далеко впереди мелькают его плащ и шляпа, но Нил каждый раз ускользал, не оборачиваясь и не отзываясь на свое имя. Люди толкали Питера, мешая делать ему каждый шаг, оттесняя его от Нила. Их было много, они шумели, отвлекали Питера, дергая его за одежду.

— Триста сорок три…

— Тысяча пятьдесят шесть…

— Ноль-ноль-один…

— Девять-шестнадцать-двадцать восемь…

Они общались друг с другом не словами, а цифрами, и от этой какофонии Питер просыпался в поту, стараясь резко не вскакивать, чтобы не разбудить спящую рядом Элизабет. Может, он немного и приврал психологу в ФБР, говоря, что у него нет кошмаров.

Но ведь это смотря что, считать кошмарами, не так ли?

Он рассуждал, как Нил.

Вдруг речь вообще шла о времени? Три часа и тридцать одна минута!

Питер устало выдохнул и тут же дернулся, пытаясь найти в кармане телефон. Того не оказалось. За окном уже давно стемнело, а будильник, который он поставил, выходя с работы, все еще не прозвонил.

Черт возьми! Питер забыл мобильник на приборной панели в машине и понятия не имел сколько сейчас времени.

Он побросал все, выключил свет и запер дверь. Часы в коридоре показывали половину восьмого.

— Проклятье! — чертыхаясь себе под нос, он несся по коридору, представляя, что с ним сделает Эл.

На его мобильном было двадцать три пропущенных. Двадцать от Эл, еще три от Дианы. Наверняка, не дозвонившись, Эл позвонила ей и узнала, что Питер давно покинул офис и отправился домой. Он схватил телефонную трубку, когда та снова зазвонила.

— Эл, я.

— Питер! Слава богу! — с той стороны звучали судорожные всхлипы. — Где ты?

— Прости, Эл. Черт возьми, прости меня, я… я сам не знаю, как забыл о времени. Я оставил мобильник в машине. Боже, родная, прости.

Его сердце обливалось кровью, пока он слушал сдавленные рыдания испуганной Эл. Не прошло и двух недель, как его похитили, он не должен был забывать об этом. Питер не представлял, что было бы с ним, если бы вот так трубку перестала брать Эл, пропав на пути с работы домой.

— Сейчас же приезжай домой, Питер Берк!

— Я уже еду.

Дорога по всем пробкам Нью-Йорка показалась Питеру вечностью. Он варился в котле вины и сожаления, не представляя, что говорить Эл и как объяснить свое отсутствие. Питер не хотел врать ей в глаза и не хотел говорить правды.

В дом он входил как на плаху. Желудок скрутило неприятным комком, когда Питер обнаружил, что в гостиной сидит не только Элизабет. Мадлен — ее подруга, — держала Эл за руку, ее муж сидел на диване, присматривая за детьми в манеже, где Нил и Майкл возились с игрушками. Ужин стоял на столе нетронутым, по бокалам было разлито вино, по лицу Эл — краснота. Она уже не плакала, ее глаза горели злым огнем, когда она увидела Питера.

— Эл, я… прости.

— Наверх.

Она вскочила, чтобы пронестись на второй этаж мимо гостей. Мадлен смотрела на Питера осуждающе, Джек сочувственно покивал, проявляя мужскую солидарность.

Он поднялся за женой в спальню и прикрыл за ними дверь, понимая, что едва ли деревянные перегородки помогут скрыть их скандал от чужих ушей. Кто-то включил внизу телевизор, создав шумовой фон, чтобы дать им немного личного пространства.

— Эл… — он снова попытался, но на самом деле не знал, что сказать еще, понимая, что провинился.

— Питер, просто замолчи. Ты… — Эл тоже подбирала слова, то запрокидывая голову, чтобы сдержать злые слезы, то упирая руки в бока, чтобы удержаться от пощечины. — Ты просто не представляешь, что это такое: сидеть здесь и не знать, что с тобой. Слушать в трубке гудки снова и снова, зная, что ты можешь быть в плену, можешь лежать в больнице с пулей в груди, можешь быть мертв. Ты не знаешь, что это такое, Питер Берк.

— Эл, со мной все в порядке. Я обещаю…

— Нет, ничего не обещай. Я не хочу ничего слушать, — она ткнула пальцем ему в лицо, ее подбородок дрожал, но она так пылала от гнева, что не могла позволить себе плакать. — Диана сказала, что ты ушел с работы в четыре часа вечера и поехал на ужин домой, а потом просто пропал на три с половиной часа черти где, забыв мобильник в машине. Я хочу услышать только одно слово в ответ: да или нет. Хорошо?

Питер ощущал себя загнанным в угол, не в силах ни злиться на жену, ни мямлить объяснения. Он просто кивнул.

— Это из-за Нила? Это, — она выделила слово, под которым подразумевала весь кошмар сегодняшнего вечера: сорванный ужин, ее слезы и страхи, исчезновение Питера, который забыл о времени и, никого не предупредив, где-то пропал, — все снова из-за Нила Кэффри?

— Эл, послушай…

— Одно слово, Питер. Ты обещал мне.

Если существовал худший вопрос, который Эл могла придумать, то это был он. Питер отвел взгляд, не желая отвечать. Эл обреченно покачала головой.

— Можешь не отвечать. Я все поняла.

— Эл, пожалуйста, — он остановил ее, когда она попыталась выйти из спальни, мягко взяв за локоть, и она замерла. — Я виноват в том, что случилось сегодня вечером, и я не хотел, чтобы ты так волновалась обо мне, не хотел срывать ужин. Ты знаешь, что я не могу дать слово, что этого никогда больше не повторится, потому что моя работа непредсказуема, как бы я ни старался.

— Дело не в твоей работе, Питер, а в тебе, — она развернулась, и сердце Питера снова пронзило болью, когда он увидел, что из ее глаз ушла вся злость и остались только боль и текущие слезы. — Нил был и моим другом тоже, и я тоже по нему скучаю. Он был хорошим человеком, он был твоим напарником, твоим лучшим другом. Я знаю, как тебе было тяжело, милый, — ее ладонь легла на его щеку, и Питер ощутил, как трудно становится дышать от горячего сочувствующего прикосновения. — Но Нил умер. Его больше нет. Он умер, Питер, и чувство вины, которое ты испытываешь, не поможет его воскресить. Я думала, что ты смирился с этим, что мы можем идти дальше. У тебя есть семья, у тебя растет сын, которого мы оба так долго ждали. И мы живы. Ты не можешь жертвовать нами ради покойника. Если ты хочешь лезть головой в петлю, я не смогу тебя остановить, но я не полезу туда с тобой. Нашему ребенку нужна мать. И отец тоже.

Она прижалась лбом к его лбу, не желая больше ругаться, но и не давая Питеру своего прощения, отворачиваясь от его губ и убирая его руки с талии. Они постояли какое-то время в тишине, деля одно дыхание на двоих, успокаиваясь и не желая нарушать хрупкий мир.

— Ты должен его отпустить. Что бы ты ни делал, прекрати это. Иначе это никогда не закончится.

Питер позволил себе длинный медленный выдох, чтобы восстановить дыхание и немного успокоить пульс. Он представил, как сжигает все бумаги в своем офисе и отдает ключи от нового замка администратору на посту…

_«Ты сам знаешь. Три… три… один…»_

…как убирает коробку с вещами Кэффри на самую верхнюю и дальнюю полку в кладовке.

_«Пора проснуться»_

…как удаляет с компьютера файл с его делом, чтобы больше не иметь соблазна заглянуть туда.

_«Время пришло»_

Навсегда. Насовсем. Обрубая все концы.

_«Питер…»_

Больше никогда не вспоминать, не говорить, не видеть…

Питер мягко вплел пальцы в волосы Эл на затылке, собираясь ответить, когда голос в голове зазвучал так отчетливо:

_«Питер, у нее в волосах заколка. Воспользуйся ей. Ради Элизабет…»_

Он застыл, пораженный внезапным воспоминанием, но только на секунду, прежде, чем Эл, начавшая отстраняться, успела увидеть его лицо.

— Питер?

Он заранее извинялся, думая, чувствовал ли себя так же Нил, когда говорил полуправду ему о чем-либо или его вообще не мучила совесть.

— Обещаю, Эл. Все закончится. Дело Нила больше никогда не встанет между мною и вами. Я люблю тебя.

— Я хотела услышать только это, — она улыбнулась ему, но Питер с трудом выдавил из себя улыбку в ответ, понимая, что однажды Эл раскусит его обман. — Но на сегодня никакого десерта, ясно?

— Приму свое наказание в полном объеме, миссис Берк.

— Переоденься, я провожу Бэккетов. Вместо ужина им пришлось терпеть мои слезы.

Стоило ей покинуть комнату, как Питер шагнул в ванную и открыл кран, чтобы вымыть трясущиеся руки. Горячая кровь Габена, брызгающая из раны в шее, будто только что залила его руки с зажатой в пальцах острой заколкой из волос мертвой девушки. Питер вдруг четко, во все подробностях вспомнил, как открыл глаза и увидел над собой склонившееся лицо Филиппа. Приятные правильные черты лица, зеленые глаза с широкими зрачками, выбившиеся из хвоста пшеничные пряди волос. Увидев, что Питер очнулся, Филипп даже обрадовался, но только на одну секунду, прежде чем его жертва собрала все оставшиеся силы, стиснула заколку в кулаке и нанесла смертельный удар. Наверное, проткнуть этим кожу и мышцы было не так уж просто. Прочный пластик вошел глубоко, и так же быстро Питер выдернул руку. Кровь брызнула горячим густым фонтаном, заливая его кулак, грудь, брызгая на лицо. Лицо Филиппа исказилось от страха, он отшатнулся, пропадая из поля зрения, пытаясь зажать рану и остановить кровь. Питер больше не видел его, теряя сознание, но теперь он вспомнил, как именно смог защититься.

Нил подсказал ему. Он был там, в его предсмертном бредовом сне, в котором Питер лежал в этой спальне с Элизабет, готовясь умереть. Питер не видел Нила, но слышал его голос, чувствовал, как под тяжестью его тела просела кровать, как скользнул по коже шелковый галстук.

Питер поднял руки из-под крана, глядя на дрожащие пальцы, словно на руках мог остаться след от призрачного прикосновения.

_«Три-три-один…»_

Он видел в отражении свои расширенные зрачки. Бессмысленно было искать эти цифры в книгах, папках и отчетах. Они были в его голове, в его сне, спрятанные где-то в памяти. Нил-из-больницы сказал:

_«Ты сам знаешь…»_

Он был прав, разве нет? Ведь все это лишь игра его разума, и Нил во сне был порождением его подсознания. А раз что-то знал его воображаемый Нил, значит, это знал и Питер. Нужно было только вспомнить.


	6. Поль находит квартиру Нила

Ворвавшийся в дом Поль каким-то образом умудрился застать Нила врасплох. Погруженный в изучение новых папок, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась и Арно прямо в грязных ботинках влетел в гостиную. Его лицо раскраснелось от бега, глаза горели как у наркомана, и он был дико рад. От вида чересчур счастливого и запыхавшегося Поля у Нила все оборвалось внутри не то от радости, не то от страха. Наверное, если бы новости были плохие, Поль не сверкал бы как новогодняя ель.

— Я нашел твою квартиру, Питер!

— Что?! — Нил уронил папку, вскакивая, забыв и о ноге, и о костыле, которым теперь пользовался только когда выходил на улицу.

Кости начинали срастаться, и ему достаточно было коленного тутора, чтобы ходить по дому. Но на дальние расстояния все еще требовалась внешняя поддержка.

— Одевайся, собирайся. Пойдешь на опознание!

— Где? Как? — теперь взбудораженный как и Поль, Нил никак не мог влезть рукой в рукав куртки.

— В парижский отдел поступила заявка от женщины, мадам Локонте, что человек, снимавший у нее жилье, перестал платить за него и не появлялся в доме уже два месяца. Она пришла по адресу и обнаружила, что квартира выглядит брошенной, в холодильнике испортились продукты, на сушилке висит запылившееся белье, а чемоданы на месте. Ей показали твое фото, и она тебя опознала! Мне позвонил коллега из парижского отделения.

Нил рухнул на стул, чтобы надеть на ноги ботинки, едва справляясь со шнурками дрожащими пальцами. Неужели, спустя два месяца, это, наконец, случилось? Кто-то узнал его, и он сможет найти ниточку, ведущую домой, к его прошлой жизни, к Питеру и… всем тем неприятностям, в которые они попали.

После кошмара, в результате которого они с Полем решили, что Питер мог быть тоже пленником, Поль подобрал все дела умерших за последнее время при подозрительных обстоятельствах, и Нил перебрал десятки снимков мертвецов, но никто из них не был Питером.

— Это точно не Питер. Никто из них.

— Ты уверен?

— Я бы узнал его.

Поль сомневался, но вынужден был согласиться. Все равно ничего другого не было. У них все еще оставались варианты: Питер был в плену, его тело не нашли или Питер продолжал здравствовать где-то, не ведая, что его друг пропал.

Нил уже подумывал о снова обратиться к мадам Руссель, чтобы она помогла ему вспомнить, что из его снов и бреда было правдой, а что — порождением отшибленного мозга.

— Едем, нас ждет такси, это на окраине Парижа.

Они уселись в машину, и Нил ощутил, что его слегка колотит от предвкушения. Он уставился на Поля, но тот загадочно молчал.

— Ты долго будешь меня мучить? Расскажи что-нибудь. Хотя бы имя скажи.

— Нет, погоди. Вдруг ты все вспомнишь, как только войдешь в квартиру? Мадам Локонте сказала, что ты снимал у нее жилье пять месяцев, всегда платил исправно по счетам, жил один.

— Мне это ни о чем не говорит, ничего не припоминаю.

Они добрались до места назначения за двадцать минут, во время которых Нил старался изо всех сил сдержать тревогу, убеждая себя, что чтобы ни было сделано, оно уже сделано и этого не исправишь. Если он что-то натворил, если Питер погиб, если Нил преступник — то это уже случилось, ничего нового не произойдет, кроме того, что об этом узнает Поль.

Ну, и, может, выгонит его из дома.

Они вышли на узкой тихой улице спального района города. Старые двухэтажные многоквартирные дома здесь были густо увиты плющом. Летом это, наверняка, выглядело красиво, но сейчас казалось, что стены были захвачены инопланетными щупальцами. Нил осмотрел дом, в котором жил почти полгода, с холодком внутри ощущая, что не чувствует никакого особенного узнавания. За последний месяц он немало погулял по Нантеру и Парижу, но еще ни одна улица не выглядела для него какой-то особенной. Возможно, он просто не видел ее в холодное время года. Весной и летом здесь было зелено и разноцветно от множества клумб, теперь закисавших в грязно-снежной каше.

Он покачал головой, когда Поль вопросительно посмотрел на него, и они двинулись к дому. Мадам Локонте вышла им навстречу.

— Виктор, здравствуйте! — с улыбкой она подошла к нему, чтобы поздороваться, и он растерянно кивнул в ответ.

Виктор? Это его имя?

Он мысленно произносил его с разной интонацией и акцентом, по-французски и по-английски, с ужасом признавая это имя абсолютно чужеродным. Оно не шло ему, не звучало знакомым, не ложилось на язык, он не отозвался бы на это имя, если бы его окликнули. Это не могло не пугать. Неужели его память пострадал настолько сильно, что он не мог узнать своего имени? Если, конечно, это действительно было его имя, а не псевдоним или что-то вроде того…

Про «вроде того» Нил решил пока не думать.

— Мадам Локонте, вы не могли бы проводить нас в квартиру, которую снимал… Виктор, — Поль покосился на него, ожидая какой-то реакции, но Нил отрицательно покачал головой.

— Конечно. Вы жили на втором этаже. Я ничего там не трогала. Знаю, в квартиру нельзя входить без арендатора, но я беспокоилась. Виктор пропал, и от него не было вестей.

— Хорошо, что вы обратились в полицию.

Они поднялись на второй этаж. Лестницы все еще давались Нилу с трудом и он несколько отстал. Коридор на первом этаже был типичным: почтовые ящики, цветы в кадках — ничего, что вызывало бы в его голове какой-то особенный отклик.

Но стоило ему пересечь порог квартиры, как он понял, что с уверенностью может сказать:

— Да, я жил здесь.

Квартира казалась одновременно знакомой и чужой. Он будто покинул ее десятки лет назад и позабыл некоторые детали, но припоминал и кровать у окна, и самодельно слепленный из глины цветочный горшок на окне, и скрипящую у двери половицу…

Поль лишь мельком взглянул на квартиру, больше внимания уделяя лицу Нила, пока сам Нил жадно рассматривал все, что попадалось на глаза. Он выдохнул нервный смешок и первым делом подошел к мольберту. На нем остался недорисованная Эйфелева башня. За мольбертом на полу, прислоненные к стене, стояли другие картины. Он сдернул с них ткань, чтобы увидеть нарисованное. Натюрморт, незнакомая девушка, Париж: мосты, улицы, кафе, здания. Стол был завален кистями, красками, карандашами, пастелью и всем, о чем может мечтать любой художник.

На незаправленной кровати валялся буклет из Лувра. Книжные полки были заставлены исторической и художественной литературой. Нил прохромал к стенному шкафу, распахивая двери. Костюмы, пальто, начищенная до блеска обувь…

— Моя шляпа, — он снял с крючка свой любимый предмет гардероба и надел на голову, поворачиваясь к Полю.

— Думаю, в сочетании с костюмом она выглядела бы лучше, — Арно ухмыльнулся.

Нил прошел в кухню: его бар однозначно был лучшей частью этого места. Поль присвистнул, достав одну из бутылок вина.

— Недешево стоит.

Они вернулись в комнату, и Нил открыл комод, чтобы найти документы и увидеть официальное подтверждение того, что это его жилье. Они были здесь, лежали в папке в верхнем ящике.

Нил раскрыл паспорт гражданина Франции. С фотографии на него смотрел он сам.

Виктор Дюпон, тысяча девятьсот семьдесят седьмого года рождения. Место постоянной прописки: Франция, Руан, улица Лафайет, дом сорок четыре.

— Ну, теперь мы знаем твое имя и откуда ты приехал! Поздравляю!

Поль обернулся и поблагодарил еще раз стоящую в дверях мадам Локонте, та принялась в пятый раз рассказывать о том, как волновалась о пропаже своего жильца.

Нил отключился от их беседы. Он смотрел на имя и адрес, написанные в паспорте, и понимал, что они не его. Возможно, конечно, это были последствия травмы, но Нил предпочел положиться на свое чутье. И оно говорило ему, что он не Виктор и он жил не в Руане.

Мадам Локонте ушла, прикрыв за собой дверь, и Поль перестал радостно трещать, тут же растеряв свой энтузиазм. Когда он подошел обратно к Нилу, то был более чем серьезен.

— В чем дело, Питер? Я вижу, что ты узнал квартиру, свои работы. Странно даже, что за все это время ты ни разу ничего не нарисовал у меня дома. Но с именем явно что-то не так.

Нил гнул в руках свеженький паспорт — слишком свежий для тридцатилетнего человека — не зная, стоит ли говорить то, что становилось для него все более и более очевидным, но то, что могло не понравиться представителю правопорядка. Он перевел нахмуренный взгляд на Поля и понял, что врать нет смысла. Тот понимающе поджал губы и кивнул.

— Они не твои?

Нил покачал головой, нервно облизывая губы.

— Я так не думаю.

— Дай взглянуть, — Поль протянул руку, и Нил без вопросов отдал ему паспорт, тяжело опускаясь на край кровати.

Это место было его домом несколько месяцев, но он навряд ли собирался оставаться здесь навсегда. Не было никаких личных вещей: ни фотографий, ни безделушек, ни записок, прикрепленных к холодильнику… Он жил здесь, обедал, читал, рисовал картины — видимо, работал или просто проводил время. Странно, что не нашлось ни телефона, ни ноутбука. Возможно, те люди, которые пытались убить его, забрали личные средства связи.

— Если это подделка, то я не могу определить на глаз, нужна проверка экспертов.

Поль вернул ему паспорт. Нил забрал, не поднимая взгляда.

— Что со мной будет? Ты доложишь об этом комиссару?

Арно прислонился к комоду и сунул руки в карманы.

— О чем? Ты ничего не сделал.

— Я жил здесь по поддельному паспорту, этого не достаточно? — Нил поднял взгляд на Поля, тот смотрел на него сверху вниз без презрения и надменности.

— То, что он поддельный надо еще доказать. Я не могу на глаз определить хорошую подделку, а то, что ты не можешь вспомнить свое имя — еще не повод проверять твой паспорт на подлинность.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, и Нил опустил взгляд, грустно усмехаясь. Он должен был сразу догадаться, что скрывать очевидные вещи на глазах у инспектора глупая затея.

— Ты с самого начала знал, что со мной не все в порядке.

Поль уселся рядом с ним на кровать плечом к плечу.

— Люди твоего возраста, склада ума и внешних данных редко бывают совершенно одиноки. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я скажу, что ты не похож на нелегального трудового мигранта, который приехал на дешевые заработки из другой страны. Это основная группа молодых людей, чьих родных трудно найти. Чаще всего потерянными и дезориентированными находят стариков и психически больных людей, детей — ты не подходишь под все эти категории. Остается только одна категория. Одиночка без связей, которого никто не ищет или не может официально объявить пропавшим.

— Преступник. Беглец.

Поль развел руками.

— И ты не побоялся пустить меня к себе в дом? — Нил не понимал этого человека в таком случае.

— Ты не убийца, Питер, я точно это знаю, — Арно смотрел на него открыто и серьезно, и Нил знал, что он говорит правду, уверенный в своих словах. Отчего-то эта уверенность придавала ему собственных сил. — Я не знаю, что ты делал в Париже и почему тебя хотели убить, но пока твоя вина в каких-либо преступлениях не доказана, презумпцию невиновности никто не отменял.

Нил вернулся взглядом к своему паспорту, понимая, что в его жизни все стало еще сложнее, чем было, и снова поднял взгляд на Арно.

— Спасибо, Поль. Твое доверие — это важно для меня.

Поль хлопнул его по плечу, поднимаясь.

— Я обещал тебе жилье, пока ты не вспомнишь что-то из своей прошлой жизни.

Только сейчас Нил осознал, что инспектору больше нет смысла оставлять его в своем доме, когда есть эта квартира. Он нашел в комоде деньги — достаточно, чтобы прожить на них, какое-то время не работая. А так же получить по своим документам страховку или оформить пособие, пока не встанет на ноги, чтобы подыскать себе более подходящее занятие, чем то, которое предлагает биржа труда. Перспектива остаться одному в этой комнате не приносила облегчения, вызывая еще большую тревогу. Люди, которые пытались убить его, могли поджидать его здесь…

— Поль…

— Но мне все еще нужен домработник вообще-то, так что если ты хочешь, то можешь оставаться у меня, пока мы не найдем настоящего Питера. Я пойму, если ты захочешь остаться в этой квартире без стада животных под ногами…

Нил поспешно поднялся, ощущая, что на сегодня для него новостей с избытком.

— Я очень люблю животных, особенно тех, которые будят меня с утра, кидая мусор мне в лицо.

Улыбка на губах Поля была озорной.

— Тогда поехали домой. Вернешься сюда завтра. Если что, мадам Локонте оставила ключи.

Нил не планировал оставаться в квартире мадам Локонте на весь следующий день. Он думал за пару часов провести ревизию, вычистить тайники, забрать документы и одежду и вернуться в дом Поля, пока тот не передумал проявлять благородство. На языке у Нила теперь вертелись некоторые вопросы, ответы на которые он желал бы узнать из чистого любопытства. Никто не идет навстречу предполагаемому преступнику, каким бы жалким хромоножкой он ни выглядел, тем более служитель закона, рискуя своими отношениями с девушкой и собственным жильем, просто так.

Помощь Нила в деле Филиппа Габена, конечно, была полезной, и Поль все еще ждал ответа по поводу запроса на обучение, но едва ли посещение лекций в США были таким уж весомым аргументом при принятии решения.

Квартира пахла пылью и сохнущими красками. Нил первым делом сел перед мольбертом и вдохнул один из самых приятных и куда более знакомых ароматов — запах гуаши. Уверенным движением он взял в руки кисть, налил в стаканчик воды из-под крана и открыл баночки. Рука двигалась сама собой, будто и не было этих пары месяцев простоя, в которые он ни разу не взялся за карандаш или краски. Его тело помнило тонкие движения кистью, глаз подмечал изменения полутонов, разум дорисовывал несуществующие детали картины. Цветы, мостовая, люди, скамьи и уголок фонтана. Картина из его воспоминаний мазок за мазком появлялась на холсте. Он увлекся, погрузившись в работу с головой, забыв, что пришел совершенно за другим, не обращая внимания на нарастающую головную боль и затекшие ноги.

Стоило начать рисовать, и он не смог остановиться. Из головы вылетели страхи и тяжелые мысли, с которыми он пришел сюда. Мозг словно перешел на другую частоту, отбросив все лишнее и позволив Нилу отдохнуть так, как он ни разу не смог за все время с тех пор, как очнулся в больнице. Не телом, но духовно. Занятый только красками и картиной, он позабыл на несколько часов обо всем, что случилось. Если не вдумываться, можно было обмануть самого себя, представив, что он дома, у него выходной, и он занят новой картиной.

Рука с кистью замерла только несколько часов спустя, когда Нил понял, что за его спиной кто-то стоит. Сердце тут же рвануло галопом, пока разум заметался по квартире, думая, чем он сможет защититься. Но прежде, чем пришлось действовать, вошедший подал голос.

— Выглядит очень красиво, хотя я и небольшой знаток искусства.

В дверях стоял Поль, и Нил выдохнул с облегчением.

— Я увидел, что она не дорисована, и слегка увлекся. Кажется, уже стемнело.

— Да, не застав тебя дома, я решил, что ты захочешь поехать обратно на такси, а не тащиться до остановки с костылем, — Поль протянул ему свежий, вкусно пахнущий багет, и плюхнулся в кресло со своим перекусом.

Нил только сейчас сообразил, что с утра ничего не ел и жутко проголодался. Багет был кстати. Он впился зубами в теплую булку и только тогда сообразил, что Поль явно хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается.

— Что? Случилось что-то еще, о чем мне стоит узнать?

— Да, — Арно проглотил свой кусок багета, почти не прожевав, и улыбнулся самодовольной улыбкой, вытаскивая из кармана мятую распечатку. — Меня пригласили на учебу в Нью-Йорк!

— О, — Нил взял из его рук распечатанный е-мейл. — Поздравляю! Приятно знать, что моя помощь пошла на пользу твоей работе.

— Без тебя я бы еще сто лет ждал этого приглашения, Питер. Так что большое человеческое мерси!

— Это достойный повод, чтобы открыть бутылку бордо, — Нил принес из кухни штопор и бутылку, которую Поль заприметил вчера.

— Признайся, ты просто хотел ее выпить.

— Повод подвернулся кстати.

Они со смехом разлили вино по бокалам.

— Когда поедешь?

— Через три недели. Уже взял билеты и разрешение от Маркеля.

— Надолго?

— Пара недель. Справишься с Рависёром без меня?

— Не боишься, что мы разнесем твой дом по щепочкам?

— Уверен в этом, вы вдвоем убойная команда. Вот куда делся колпачок от моей флэшки, а? Это уже третий!

— Это не я, клянусь, — Нил со смехом уткнулся в бокал, но потом поднял руки. — Ладно-ладно, признаю, я собираю их для поделки. Рависёр мой сообщник.

— Вот видишь. Я знаю, к чему готовиться, так что новую крышку сделал на веревочке, — Поль продемонстрировал флэшку, болтающуюся на брелке, к которой на клей-момент была приклеена веревочка для новой крышечки. — Ну, что, поедем домой или останешься здесь?

— Дай мне минуту, я соберу краски.

— Я буду на улице.

Поль вышел, и Нил поспешил все убрать. Гуашь решил оставить здесь, с собой взять пастель и акварель, и чистые холсты. Он может рисовать и дома у Поля, если будет время, ни к чему этим вещам тут пылиться…

И тут его осенило.

Он зря потерял целый день, в то время как нужно было обыскать квартиру не только ради спрятанных денег. Картины! На них мог быть нарисован Питер, их дом, его друзья — все, что было у Нила в прошлой жизни. Он не мог не рисовать их! Нил бросил краски на кровать и закружил по комнате. Вышвырнул все из комода, раскидывая вещи по кровати, обшарил заднюю стенку, полез за зеркало, висящее на стене, кое-как встал на колени, чтобы обшарить подкроватный угол. Он двигался по часовой стрелке, обыскивая каждый закуток, каждый угол, простукивая пол и стены, доступные глазу, там, где он мог дотянуться.

— Питер, ну ты где? Эй, что тут происходит? — видя в какой бедлам превратилась квартира, пока его не было, Поль едва не споткнулся о валяющийся ящик.

— Они должны быть здесь! — Нил вылез из-под раковины, в его волосах запутались клоки пыли.

Он достал спрятанный под ванной дипломат и поспешил выйти в комнату.

— Кто «они»? Что случилось?

Дипломат с грохотом рухнул на стол, на груду журналов, книг и вещей, которые Нил в беспорядке разбросал по всем возможным поверхностям. Мысль о том, что в квартире может быть портрет Питера или кого-то еще, кого Нил знал, вывела его из равновесия, превратив в одержимого фанатика. Его руки слегка дрожали, когда он попытался открыть запертый замок.

— Тут нужен код.

— Проклятье! — Нил ударил ладонью по крышке дипломата, встрепанный, раскрасневшийся от суеты, которую устроил. Он не помнил кода, но сдаваться не собирался.

Схватил с пола шпильку, явно оброненную какой-то дамой, выковырял из пластиковой баночки скрепку. Поль молча наблюдал за тем, как сидя на полу, Нил сгибает скрепку в форму крючка и за считанные секунды вскрывает сначала один, а потом другой замок.

Он отбросил самодельные отмычки в сторону и открыл крышку. В дипломате ровными рядами лежали свеженькие евро.

— Да, думаю, ты не слишком-то и нуждаешься в зарплате домработника, — Поль усмехнулся, но, взглянув на лицо Нила, понял, что шутка оказалась не к месту. — Ожидал увидеть что-то другое?

Нил молча отодрал подкладку дипломата в поисках второго отделения, но там ничего не было. Он в горсть сгреб пачки евро, вышвыривая их из чемодана на пол, под ноги обалдевшего Поля, который, наверняка, в своей жизни не видел столько денег: не в руках добропорядочных граждан уж точно.

Показалось дно дипломата, и Нил разодрал его, но и там было пусто. Он без всякого толка потряс чемоданчик и отшвырнул его в сторону, туда же, куда и деньги, ставя локти на стол и хватаясь за голову.

— Питер…

— Мои рисунки. Они должны были быть здесь! Но их нет. Ничего. Ни одного настоящего рисунка.

— Разве эти картины нарисовал не ты? — Поль в недоумении кивнул в сторону ютящихся в углу полотен.

— Это просто пейзажи, виды из окна. Я нарисовал их, но это не то. Я имел ввиду мои личные рисунки. Их не может не быть, я не мог не нарисовать Питера и своих друзей, свой дом, откуда я приехал. Здесь нет ничего личного, ничего моего. Эти вещи, одежда, книги — да, я купил все это, или получил в дар, или украл — не знаю. Но это не мои вещи. Здесь нет ничего из моей прошлой жизни, моей настоящей жизни, Поль. Даже если я беглец, который не мог взять с собой ни одной ценной вещи, я должен был хотя бы нарисовать то, что оставил. Я все тут перерыл и ничего не нашел. Либо оно где-то спрятано, либо его забрали те люди.

— Есть предположения зачем? — Поль смотрел серьезно, в его глазах не было ни капли насмешки.

— Я не знаю. Но хочу вспомнить. Мне нужно еще раз попасть к мадам Руссель.

— Только давай не сегодня, — Арно протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. — И думаю, нам надо убрать все эти тысячи и тысячи евро, чтобы мадам Локонте, случайно войдя сюда, не согрешила ненароком.

— Да, точно, — Нил шлепнул на стол обратно дипломат и кое-как покидал туда все выброшенные на пол пачки, не обращая внимания, что некоторые из них отчаянно мнутся, под страдающим взглядом Поля. — Вот, возьми за все неприятности, которые я мог доставить тебе, если что.

Нил протянул ему одну стянутую пачку, и Поль отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, убери лучше все. Если выяснится, что деньги краденные или меченные, я не хочу иметь к ним никакого отношения.

— Ну, да, — Нил задумчиво кинул деньги обратно в дипломат и закрыл замок, а потом снова убрал туда, откуда вынул — под ванную.

Он взял сумку с красками и протянул холсты Полю, понимая, что не спустится по лестнице с занятыми руками.

— Мы найдем его, Питер, — Арно подбодрил его хлопком по плечу.

_«Я рад видеть тебя…»_

— Я не собираюсь останавливаться, даже если придется потратить на это годы.

— Хороший настрой. Думаю, годы нам не понадобятся, — Поль улыбнулся ему, и Нил почувствовал, что снова расслабляется.

***

— Эндрю Далтон, я агент Питер Берк из ФБР.

— Я знаю.

В отличие от Берка, успевшего заскучать в ожидании заключенного, вышедший к нему Далтон выглядел самодовольным, ухмыляясь от уха до уха, будто знал о Питере все самые грязные секреты, которыми собирался его шантажировать. Питер не повел и бровью — типичное поведение для того, кто надеется на заключение какой-нибудь выгодной сделки с бюро. Очевидно, Эндрю считал, что Питер явился к нему за информацией, которой можно поторговаться, или, что вероятней, он просто был мерзкой скотиной, которая собиралась поглумиться над «глупым» федералом. В любом случае Питера это не трогало.

— У вас приметное лицо, Питер. Запоминающиеся черты лица. Высокие скулы, тонкие губы. Увидев один раз — легко запомнить, — в хриплом голосе Эндрю звучала насмешка.

Сразу решил перейти к угрозам? Тоже проходили.

— Хорошо, что вы не жалуетесь на плохую память. Значит, сможете ответить на некоторые вопросы, которые появились у Фернандо Эстеро, купившего у вас картину Рафаэля.

Взгляд Далтона оставался насмешливым, но руки он скрестил на груди, выдавая свое беспокойство.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, Питер. Вот если бы дали сигаретку, я бы может что-то и вспомнил.

— Курить в комнате свиданий запрещено, здесь даже знак висит, — Питер ткнул пальцем себе за спину, зная, что у двери приклеена картинка с перечеркнутой сигаретой. — Но, возможно, вы страдаете от близорукости, раз сразу не разглядели, что продаете Эстеро подделку, а не оригинал. Он очень расстроился, когда эксперты проверили холст и обнаружили, что господин Эстеро отдал сто миллионов за картину, которую намалевали пару месяцев назад вместо пары веков.

Щека Эндрю нехорошо дернулась, и из взгляда пропала наигранная веселость. Пришел черед Питера кривить губы в насмешке. Далтон отсиживал смехотворные шестьдесят суток за то, что устроил дебош в ночном клубе, куда так некстати прибыла полицейская облава. Он попал под горячую руку неподкупного судьи, который отказался выпустить его под залог. Это даже не тянуло на дело — чистой воды невезение. Спокойно отбыв два месяца исправительных работ, Далтон должен был освободиться и припеваючи укатить со своими миллионами, где-то припрятанными и ждавшими своего часа. Но вот мошенничество…

— ФБР сочло картину подделкой? Какая жалость. Наверное, господину Эстеро стоит лучше выбирать продавцов и экспертов, которые проверяет товар на качество.

— Эстеро учел свои ошибки и уже нанял адвоката, а так же заявил в полицию о мошенничестве. Поиск улик — дело времени, и оно не вашей стороне, мистер Далтон. Чистосердечное признание и возвращение денег могло бы обеспечить вам уменьшение нового срока. Я совершил визит вежливости, предполагая, что человек, которому осталось отсидеть тридцать дней за сущий пустяк, возможно, захочет поговорить со мной о чем-то важном.

Затаенная злоба во взгляде Далтона снова скрылась за насмешкой. Пока Питер поднимался, намереваясь уйти, Далтон оставался на месте, даже снизу вверх умудряясь смотреть на федерального агента свысока.

«Надменный ублюдок», — Питер видел по глазам, что этот парень был замешан в миллионе дел, помимо продажи подделок, и тот факт, что на него ничего не было, говорил лишь о том, что он тот еще скользкий гад. ФБР стоило присмотреться к Далтону получше.

— Я слышал кое-какую историю, которая ходит по этой тюрьме. Будто однажды агент Питер Берк пришел сюда один, а вышел за ворота с преступником, с которым он заключил выгодную сделку.

— Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы заключать сделки, Далтон, даже не надейся, — Питер покачал головой, собираясь уходить, но Эндрю пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Говорят, мальчик был хорош.

Питер почувствовал, что у него сводит скулы. Эта тактика не должна была работать ни с одним агентом ФБР, особенно с ним. Вывести из себя, говоря о личном, задевая за живое. Он не должен был позволять себе показать слабость.

— В отличие от тебя, Далтон, Кэффри был действительно хорош в своем деле. Настолько, что не попался бы так глупо под радары ФБР и полиции, только вернувшись в страну.

— Да, — Далтон кивнул, соглашаясь, его глаза буквально смеялись над Питером. — Агентам ФБР так выгодно было держать столь хорошего фальсификатора, что они посадили его на поводок и выдрессировали: прикормили косточками, почесали за ушком…

Оставаться равнодушным внешне становилось все труднее. Каждое слово отдавалось внутри горячим уколом боли. ФБР видело в Ниле бесплатный ресурс с идеальными данными. ФБР, но не Питер. Он был частью системы, но в отличие от них видел в Ниле не только консультанта. Отделить себя от бюро было сложно, и потому Питер в полной мере ощущал вину за их корыстные действия по отношению к Нилу — один за всех сразу. Со стороны все выглядело так, будто Питер был самым главным дрессировщиком, но разве должно было его волновать, кто и что там видел со стороны, особенно из тюрьмы, от которой он старался удержать Кэффри по мере своих сил?

Далтон наклонился вперед, на его лице читалось чуть ли не удовольствие.

— А потом, говорят… Я точно не знаю, но так рассказывают люди: его пристрелили как паршивую псину, которая свое отслужила. Прямо на твоих глазах, Питер Берк.

Он смотрел в лицо Питера, не прерывая ни на секунду зрительный контакт, и Питер отвечал тем же, только так удерживая себя на месте. Все, что выдавало его гнев, — слишком ровное дыхание. Не дождавшись взрывной реакции, Эндрю отклонился, ни капли не разочарованный, будто Питер на самом деле оправдал все его ожидания.

— А посмертно уже освободили от тюремного срока и все такое. Знаешь, Питер, я, пожалуй, пас. Сделки и разговоры с тобой выглядят как второсортное дерьмо. На них могут повестись только сопливые мальчики, ищущие себе нового папочку, который повесит их детские каракули на стену.

— Если это все, то я пойду: улики сами себя не найдут.

Питер развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь. Последнее, что он услышал от Эндрю Далтона:

— Мы еще встретимся, Питер Берк.

Поджидавшая его у машины Диана хотела что-то спросить, но передумала и молча села на водительское место, лишь взглянув на злое лицо Питера. Он сел и захлопнул дверь, швырнув папку на приборную панель и молясь всем богам, чтобы Диана не задала ему ни единого вопроса и даже не посмела сделать предположение о том, что именно его так выбесило и расстроило.

Бэрриган не сказала ни слова, спокойно выруливая с парковки и давая Питеру отдышаться. Трясущимися от злости пальцами он включил радио и нашел спортивную станцию, с трудом попадая по кнопкам.

«Его пристрелили как паршивую псину, которая свое отслужила. Прямо на твоих глазах, Питер Берк».

Далтон знал, что говорить, знал куда бить, чтобы сделать побольнее и вывести из себя. Знал это именно о Питере. Злость мешала думать, но Питер был слишком хорошо натренирован годами работы в ФБР. Вся эта речь, насмешки, уколы — все отдавало чем-то личным. Он понятия не имел насколько широко в преступном мире известно о подробностях службы Нила в ФБР и его гибели под прикрытием. Возможно, многие знали больше, чем Питер желал бы, но для Кэффри это все равно уже не имело значения. Те, кто могли навредить ему, уже сделали это.

— Нарой на него все, что сможешь, Диана. Этот… — Питер зло стиснул пальцы, но удержался от ругани, понимая, что нецензурная брань только сделает его еще более уязвимым перед собственными эмоциями. — Он слишком много и самодовольно болтает, нужно использовать это против него. Ищи его подельников, псевдонимы, места схрона. Уверен, что картина — лишь вершина айсберга.

— У него на вас зуб? — Диана была слишком проницательна.

— Здесь что-то есть, только я пока не знаю что. Но обязательно докопаюсь.


	7. Гены и воспитание

На этот раз Питеру пришлось ждать подходящего момента. Встревоженная после его исчезновения пятничным вечером и расстроенная всем случившимся Эл стерегла его словно кошка мышонка. Она приезжала с Нилом-младшим, чтобы принести ему ланч, или они шли пообедать вместе, вечером Питера ждали ровно в шесть часов, а в выходные нашелся миллион дел по дому, которые требовали его срочного участия.

Чувствуя себя виноватым не только за свой просчет, но и за ложь, Питер терпеливо сносил гиперконтроль. В нише за шкафчиком в ванной снова появился пузырек с Золпидемом, который он незаметно принимал перед сном, чтобы больше не пугать Эл ночными пробуждениями. К сожалению, таблетки лишали его и доступа к сновидениям, в которых он мог добраться до подсознательного ответа на свои вопросы.

Он больше не видел кошмаров — это помогало чувствовать себя отдохнувшим, но Питеру казалось, что он отгородил сам себя от ответов. Пока Диана собирала данные по делу Далтона, у них появилась новая работа: по Нью-Йорку расползлись украденные из египетских раскопок древности, так что времени на личные расследования было не так уж много.

Но, в конце концов, этот день настал: Элизабет увезла Нила к родителям, и Питер тут же улизнул. На этот раз его телефон был при нем, он позвонил ей, чтобы успокоить, прямо перед тем, как отправиться по нужному адресу. Сегодня для Дианы у него было алиби.

— Мне придется попросить вас выключить телефон или оставить его вне кабинет, мистер Берк, — доктор Коллинз вежливо улыбнулась Питеру, но это никак не помогло разрядить обстановку.

— Не могу. Моя жена может позвонить, и я должен буду взять трубку.

— Вы пришли ко мне из-за проблем в браке? — психотерапевт сделала какую-то пометку в своем блокноте.

— Нет. Прежде, чем мы начнем, я должен сказать, что работаю на ФБР и сюда меня привело одно дело.

С лица доктора Коллинз — молодой статной блондинки, одетой в белый костюм, — пропало выражение вежливого слушания, она словно по щелчку выключателя перешла в режим делового человека.

— То есть это деловой визит?

— Нет, я пришел сюда, чтобы вы помогли мне… кое в чем разобраться. Но я должен предупредить вас, что все, сказанное мною здесь, должно остаться между нами.

— Без сомнения, мистер Берк. Даже если бы вы не были агентом, наша беседа — это врачебная тайна.

— Я попросил бы вас не вести никаких записей на нашем приеме.

— Это поможет вам довериться мне в большей степени, чем сейчас?

— Я так думаю.

Питер проследил за тем, как она убирает бумагу и ручку.

— Могу ли я попросить вас об ответной услуге? Пожалуйста, выключите записывающее устройство, мистер Берк, — она кивнула в сторону его кармана, и Питер понимающе улыбнулся.

Доктор Коллинз была проницательна, и она готова была пойти ему на встречу.

— Теперь могу я услышать, что именно привело вас ко мне?

Питер вдохнул, чтобы начать рассказывать, собираясь изложить предысторию своего сна, как сухую выжимку из дела бюро. Ему не нужно было много говорить, достаточно нескольких предложений, чтобы ввести доктора Коллинз в курс дела. Что-то вроде: «Мой напарник погиб при исполнении. Недавно я сам оказался на пороге смерти, и мое подсознание сыграло со мной злую шутку. В бреду я увидел или услышал кое-какие цифры, которые могут быть связаны с моим напарником. Но я не могу точно вспомнить, о чем шла речь. Мне нужно восстановить свои воспоминания…»

А потом они приступят к сеансу гипноза или чего-то подобного, что поможет ему вытащить подробности о цифрах из памяти, и Питер уйдет домой, чтобы продолжить вести это дело уже в реальном мире.

— Мой напарник… — он начал, но не продолжил.

Слова Эндрю Далтона влезли в голову в самый неподходящий момент.

_«Посадили его на поводок и выдрессировали в послушную псину…»_

Нил был его напарником во всех смыслах этого слова, но на самом деле Питер ввел бы другого человека в заблуждение, если бы сказал так. Ведь Нил не был агентом ФБР, он был консультантом, подопечным, но не напарником. Питеру не стоило говорить ей, что Нил был преступником, отбывавшим условное освобождение под его опекой. Он не хотел быть неправильно понятым.

— Мой друг… — он попробовал снова, но слова опять как-то не складывались.

Друзья — это обычно равноправные партнеры. А если один из них носит браслет с маячком, а другой следит за ним, если один вынужден отчитываться перед другим, если один должен предотвращать глупости и опекать, а другой быть послушным и не пропадать из поля зрения — можно ли это назвать дружескими отношениями? Их дружба была странным сочетанием деловых отношений, беззлобного соперничества, взаимного недоверия, вынужденной привязанности и добровольного стремления к партнерству.

Питер грустно рассмеялся над своими мыслями. Обычным людям по воле случая доставались верные друзья, хорошие коллеги, партнеры по бизнесу, соседи, с которыми можно было приятельствовать, знакомые, с которыми можно было поболтать ни о чем. Питеру досталась прекрасная жена, отличная рабочая команда, множество приятелей и Нил — человек, который делал жизнь Питера в такой же степени интересной, как и сложной.

Иногда Питер думал, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы Кэффри никогда не появился на горизонте. Она была бы спокойней, скучнее, правильнее. Он приходил бы с работы в шесть вечера, ходил в рестораны с женой и каждую ночь засыпал спокойно, потому что не был вынужден преступать закон ради Нила, закрывать глаза на преступления Моззи, добывать улики незаконным путем, идти в обход правил, действовать за спиной коллег… С некоторой злостью Питер оборвал себя: он не променял бы все, что случилось, на спокойный сон и стабильный рабочий день. Он должен был лучше бороться за то, что у него было, не оставлять Нила один на один с системой.

— Я должен был приглядывать кое за кем и не справился. Теперь он мертв, а я все еще гоняюсь за призраками.

…Питер тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя, что ему не хватает воздуха. Доктор Коллинз налила из кувшина в прозрачный стакан воды и протянула трудному пациенту.

— Переход в гипнотическое состояние, Питер, требует от вас передать контроль другому человеку. Состояние, которое вы хотите вспомнить — бессознательный, агональный бред — слишком травмирующее. Ваша жизнь была под угрозой, вы были во власти другого человека, желающего причинить вам вред. Защитные механизмы вашей психики настолько сильны, что вы не можете позволить себе повторить подобный опыт — вы сопротивляетесь мне.

Питер прижал пальцы ко лбу, надавливая на кожу как можно сильнее, словно пытаясь пробраться через твердую кость в мозг и вытащить воспоминания руками, а не тем, чем они тут занимаются. Они потеряли уже половину времени от сеанса, но не сдвинулись с мертвой точки. Сначала все шло хорошо, Питер расслаблялся, позволяя чужому голосу уносить себя все дальше из кабинета, пока в какой-то момент не начинал задыхаться, чувствуя, что его мышцы каменеют, наполняясь адреналином, готовые действовать: сопротивляться, драться, бежать. В нос начинал забиваться металлический запах крови, на груди ощущалась тяжесть мертвого тела, и вместо того, чтобы увидеть свое странное видение с Нилом и Элизабет, уши Питера наполнялись нарастающим гулом, пока он не приходил в себя. В первый раз он вскочил с кресла и чуть не рухнул обратно от резкого скачка давления. Во второй — успел удержать себя, но доктору Коллинзу пришлось дать ему пакет, чтобы он смог справиться с паникой. В третий — Питер очнулся от того, что ему под нос сунули вонючую вату с нашатырным спиртом. Что ж, сейчас было лучше: он не вскочил, не упал и не отключился, но и погрузиться глубоко они не успели.

Стоило Коллинз начать говорить о квартире Филиппа, как все пропало и Питер насильно открыл глаза, какое-то время моргая и пытаясь восстановить зрение.

— Нет, я должен все вспомнить, это не обсуждается. Я приду сюда завтра, послезавтра и все дни, пока не вспомню то, что мне нужно.

— Тогда давайте представим, что вы почувствуете, когда узнаете ответ? — доктор Коллинз тоже сделала глоток воды и расслабленно опустилась на диван.

В отличие от Питера она не вспотела, не побледнела и выглядела совершенно спокойной, словно ничего необычного не происходило.

— Облегчение. Я не люблю, когда загадки остаются не разгаданными.

— Что если эта отгадка принесет вам еще больше душевной боли?

— Нил мертв, едва ли что-то может быть больнее смерти близкого человека. Я хочу знать правду, какой бы она ни была. Если это то, о чем я вспомнил перед смертью, то это было чем-то по-настоящему важным. Чем-то, что могу разгадать только я, — Питер подался вперед, упираясь руками в колени.

Он думал об этом раньше, но вслух впервые сказал только сейчас.

— Если бы я умер в тот день, тайну этих цифр никто бы не раскрыл, понимаете?

— Наш разум и наше тело созданы так, чтобы бороться за жизнь до последнего. Ваше сознание было готово дать вам любую зацепку, которая придала бы вам сил. Дело, которое можете закончить только вы, ради которого стоит жить.

— Вы считаете, что это лишь игра моего разума, доктор, но я уверен, что это реальность. Просто я пока не знаю, о чем идет речь. Я не псих.

— Я знаю.

Какое-то время они с врачом рассматривали друг друга. Питер не был намерен сдаваться, Коллинз не то искала причины для отказа, не то способы помощи. Он был готов принять любой ответ, но исход все равно был один: не здесь, значит в другом месте, не с ней, значит с другим специалистом…

— Хорошо, Питер. Мы попробуем обмануть ваш разум и подойти к вашей проблеме в обход. Две константы — ваш партнер и цифры. Одна переменная — будущее. Мы не можем менять свой жизненный путь, но можем представлять, что было бы если. Ваш друг умер, но если бы он был жив, его и ваша жизнь могла пойти разными путями. Я понимаю, что вам приятней было бы представить лучший вариант развития событий, но нам придется начать с другого. Не такого плохого, как реальность, но более приближенного к ней, чтобы ваш разум мог адаптироваться к гипнотическому состоянию.

— Окей, я понял, — Питер устроился в кресле поудобнее, выдыхая и стараясь расслабиться, готовясь к новому погружению.

Нежелание опять впадать в панику было практически ощутимым в подрагивающих мышцах.

— Сосредоточьтесь на моем голосе. Вы начинаете расслабляться. Волна тепла идет снизу вверх. Касается ваших ступней, голеней, коленей. Переходит на бедра, таз, мышцы живота. С каждым моим словом вы все больше расслабляетесь, погружаясь в теплую волну спокойствия. Она охватывает мышцы вашей спины и грудной клетки. Дыхание замедляется. Вам ничего не угрожает, потому что вы в безопасности. Вы во сне, где с вами не может случиться ничего плохого.

Тело расслаблялось неохотно, за каждое ощущение Питеру приходилось бороться. А может это была лишь иллюзия, потому что за размышлениями, он не заметил как его голова оказалась откинута на спинку кресла.

— Теперь, когда вы знаете, что с вами все хорошо, вспомните о ваше друге Ниле.

Лицо Нила представить было легко. Питер хорошо помнил черты его лица: он годами смотрел на его фотографии, сделанные на самые разные приборы съемок — камеры слежения, видеорегистраторы, телефоны, фотоаппараты… Нил был из тех преступников, кто не меняет обличье, но, обладая приятными внешними данными, легко теряется в толпе. Не для Питера, конечно. За столько лет знакомства он запечатлел не только черты лица и фигуры Кэффри, но и особенности походки, жесты, привычную амплитуду движений, особенности мимики. Нил умел сбрасывать хвост, но от Питера ему не удалось бы уйти так просто.

— Вас объединяет длинное сложное прошлое. Вы прошли большой путь порознь и плечом к плечу. Отправимся на несколько лет вперед, Питер. Туда, где ваши пути с Нилом разошлись не самым лучшим образом. Но вы снова должны встретиться.

Питеру показалось, что темнота вокруг и голос доктора Коллинз странным образом вытянулись вокруг него, подобно тоннелю или кроличьей норе, в которую он падал, парадоксальным образом оставаясь на месте. Он хотел закричать и вздрогнуть, скинув с себя наваждение, но к тому моменту, когда его глаза открылись, все прошло.

— Агент Берк, с вами все в порядке? — на него смотрели десять пар глаз, принадлежащих агентам.

Они сидели за длинным столом совещаний: мужчины и женщины разных возрастов, но все строго одетые и с напряженным внимание ожидающие ответа Питера. Тот сглотнул густую слюну, скопившуюся во рту, и поправил галстук. В здании было душно, конец последнего рабочего дня выдался трудным, и Питер хотел поскорее завершить собрание.

— Господа, я прошу вас возвращаться к своим делам. Обдумайте предложения, которые мы успели обсудить, я буду ждать отчетов от ваших отделов во вторник вечером. Спасибо.

Он встал первым, и остальные поднялись следом, тихо собирая бумаги и прощаясь друг с другом.

— Ты в порядке, Пит? — агент Брукс, мужчина его возраста, подошел ближе и хлопнул Питера по плечу.

Улыбка появилась на лице Питера на автомате: они с Бруксом были хорошими друзьями. Здесь, на новом месте, он был его ближайшим приятелем.

— Эта духота меня доконает.

Он развязал узел галстука и расстегнул воротник рубашки, пока они с Бруксом плечом к плечу шли по коридору.

— И не говори. Как вы с Элизабет смотрите на то, чтобы в выходные поехать в наш рыбацкий домик у озера? Мы будем с женой и Дэнни, берите Нел и с нами на рыбалку.

Идея была отличной. Питер так закрутился, что единственными его планами на выходные были диван и телевизор. Эл бы это не понравилось, а вот порыбачить на свежем воздухе и дать Нелли порезвиться у воды было тем, что нужно.

— Мы приедем, Джеймс.

Они распрощались на развилке двадцать первого этажа, и Питер двинулся к своему личному офису замдиректора. Вашингтон встретил его с распростертыми объятьями два года назад, позволив за короткие сроки упорного труда взлететь до вершины карьерной лестницы. Теперь он мог позволить себе не просто стиснутый между многоэтажками домик в спальном районе города и машину в кредит. У Питера был просторный дом загородом и возможность растить дочь подальше от городской суеты. Хорошая частная школа ждала ее в десяти минутах от дома и счет в банке, на который Питер откладывал деньги для обучения в Гарварде.

В офисе было прохладней, работал кондиционер. Питер вздохнул с облегчением, собираясь еще немного поработать, закончив недельные дела, и отправиться домой, к жене и дочери, чтобы завтра провести с ними отличные выходные.

Телефон, зарытый под бумагами с отчетами, зазвонил так внезапно, что Питер вздрогнул, чувствуя себя глупо. Всего лишь телефон, что это с ним?

Рука потянулась к аппарату, но сердце пронзило неприятное предчувствие. Может, не брать?

«Вы в безопасности, Питер. Это только сон. Телефонный звонок не может вам навредить…» — прохладный голос заставил его сердце успокоиться, и он поднес к уху трубку.

— Примете звонок из тюрьмы Райкерс от Нила Кэффри за счет абонента?

«Дышите спокойно и равномерно, Питер. Вы знали, что однажды это случится…»

В последнее время дела у Берка шли слишком хорошо. Азарт погонь, напряжение засады, опасность облавы — все осталось в прошлом. Теперь Питер видел оружие только на бумаге, а преступников — в зале суда. Его жизнь стала спокойней, отдавая пресным запахом бесчисленных бумаг. Она забивалась в нос бумажной пылью и оседала на коже рук рассыпанными чернилами из картриджа. Его единственная проблема — постоянно ломающийся принтер.

Прошло каких-то пять лет, а он жил по-другому графику, не представляя, как сможет теперь проснуться в пять утра от чьего-то звонка и сорваться в погоню за непонятно кем; опоздать на ужин с женой и дочкой; не пойти с друзьями отдохнуть после работы.

Только Нил мог испортить все одним своим звонком. Питер еще не слышал его голоса в трубке, поскольку не дал согласия оператору, но ему уже казалось, что на шее затягивается тугая петля. Он потянулся, чтобы ослабить галстук, но его рубашка и так была расстегнута. Ему не было жарко здесь, под кондиционером, и дело было не в галстуке…

Его душила изнутри горькая необъятная досада, от которой перехватывало дыхание и путались мысли. От звона в ушах замутило, и он едва расслышал повторный вопрос оператора.

— Сэр, вас соединить? Вы оплатите звонок из Райкерс?

— Нет.

Он шарахнул телефонную трубку об аппарат, но промахнулся, и стекло дисплея треснуло от удара. Проклятье.

Питер сделал шаг назад, зачесывая взмокшие волосы и пытаясь успокоиться, уперев руки в бока. Взгляд снова вернулся к разбитому телефону, он словно насмехался над Питером трещиной, похожей на улыбку. Даже за мили отсюда Нил умудрялся сделать это: сломать что-то в жизни Питера одним своим существованием.

Он выключил компьютер, накинул на плечи пиджак и поспешно покинул кабинет, понимая, что больше не хочет оставаться здесь ни минуты на случай, если звонок повторится. Питер хотел сесть за руль, но понял, что его руки трясутся, и вылез из машины. Ничего, он пройдет пешком до автобуса, а на выходные они поедут на машине Элизабет.

Заходящее летнее солнце уже не припекало, просто слепило Питеру в глаза, пока он шел по заполненным улицам. Он хотел сесть на первый же автобус, но понял, что не желает останавливаться. Ноги несли его вперед вдоль маршрута.

Питер прошел мимо магазина шляп, скользнул взглядом по рекламе художественной выставки, миновал музей современного искусства, на рекламном билборде девушка демонстрировала вина, открывая бутылку Бордо. Все вокруг словно назло напоминало Питеру о Кэффри.

Он гнал от себя эти мысли, но они все равно лезли в голову.

«Не сопротивляйтесь, Питер. Дайте этому случиться. Это ведь сон, вы в безопасности и Нил тоже»

Да…

Питер почувствовал, как обруч сопротивления вокруг его головы ослабевает.

Нил теперь был в полной безопасности — это точно. Запертый в Райкерсе на пожизненный срок, он уже не мог влезть ни в какие неприятности за ее стенами. Больше никаких афер, никакой работы под прикрытием, ни грабежей, ни обманов, ни уловок, ни игр в кошки-мышки. После того, как с Нила сняли браслет, ему отказали в работе на ФБР со словами, что бывшему преступнику нет доверия.

Это было несправедливо по мнению Питера: Кэффри показал свою полезность и состоятельность за несколько лет работы в их отделе, но руководство было непреклонно. В бюро путь для Нила был закрыт, и ему пришлось искать себя на другом поприще. Питер сделал для него все, что было в его силах: все, чтобы не дать ему вернуться к прошлой деятельности. Но он был бессилен против некоторых обстоятельств.

— Вы подтверждаете, что в преступной группировке находился ваш отец Джеймс Беннет?

На суде Нил все отрицал. Бледный, но решительный, он сидел с прямой спиной и с упрямым вызовом смотрел в глаза прокурора.

Нил отказался от адвоката и от помощи Моззи, не захотел встретиться даже с Питером. Боялся увидеть разочарование в его глазах? Струсил сознаться? Нечего было сказать?

Зато Питеру было что сказать. Он готов был орать до хрипоты на этого дурака, врезать ему как следует, может, не один раз, надеясь, что мозги встанут на место. Найти ублюдка Джеймса Беннета и заставить его ответить за все, что он сделал: не только за убийства, но и за то, что он сделал с Нилом.

Потеряв Нила из виду, Питеру оставалось лишь надеяться, что он в порядке. Сначала от него перестали приходить открытки и письма со всего света, потом связь пропала с Моззи, а потом отдел Белых воротничков начал охоту на опасную группировку. Поддельные украшения, наркотики, грязные кровавые деньги — они привлекли внимание всех: полиции, ФБР, Интерпола. Безупречное проникновение и взлом, никаких следов, кроме нескольких убитых свидетелей. Когда команда Берка подключилась к расследованию, убойный отдел ловил негодяев за хвост уже несколько месяцев. В надежде отвлечься от своих треволнений Питер направил все усилия на помощь коллегам и как обычно довел все до конца.

Он до сих пор видел как наяву лицо Нила, испачканное в чужой крови, столовый нож в руке. Испуганный взгляд, загнанного в угол преступника.

— Питер…

Питер думал, что из-под его ног уйдет цементный пол склада, на котором они находились. Он не успел ничего ни сказать, ни сделать. Его обогнали другие агенты, ослепляя Нила светом фонариков, заставляя громкими выкриками поднять руки и бросить нож. Все, что Питер делал, все его труды по возвращению Нила к нормальной жизни, рассыпались как карточный домик и утонули в крови только что убитой женщины, лежащей на полу. Его подопечного уводили в наручниках, грубо заломив руки за спину, как опасному убийце.

— Это не мог быть Нил. Я не верю. Нил вор и мошенник, но он не убийца. Он наверняка защищался или взял этот проклятый нож уже позже. Это не он! — Питер хлопнул ладонью по столу, понимая, что бессилен.

— Питер, я вынужден отстранить тебя от следствия. Ты не можешь больше в этом участвовать, — Хьюз был непреклонен, как и агент Клэптон, ведущий поиски Нила и его команды несколько месяцев.

— Вы не можете просто вышвырнуть меня за борт! Именно я помог поймать Кэффри. Я хочу допросить его!

— Это исключено. Для тебя это личное, мы не можем допустить тебя к допросу.

— Если Нил виновен, — Питер стиснул кулаки, стараясь сдержать тревогу и гнев, не зная, чего чувствует больше, — я докажу это и он сядет в тюрьму. Но если нет, я не хочу, чтобы за решеткой сидел невиновный.

— Все улики говорят о том, что Нил — убийца, Питер. У нас есть запись.

— Какая запись? — Питер почувствовал, как по спине бежит холодок и его желудок падает куда-то вниз.

— Есть запись с камеры, как Нил убивает женщину.

Питер сделал шаг назад, качая головой, переводя взгляд с одного на другого — два равнодушных агента, которые поймали убийцу и закрыли дело.

— Нет, я не верю. Это не может быть правдой…

Лица агентов начали сливаться в одно, двоясь и пульсируя, напоминая Питеру жуткое двухмерное чудовище откуда-то из мира матрицы. Его пульс начал зашкаливать, пот заливал глаза.

«Это всего лишь сновидение, Питер. Позвольте идти ему своим чередом. Не сопротивляйтесь. Нил никого не убивал в реальной жизни, это только сон, предположение. Ужасное кривое зеркало, в которое вы смотрите…»

Питер так и не увидел запись, и Нил отказался от встречи с ним, оставив Питера один на один с его эмоциями. Он всегда был довольно сдержанным человеком, никогда не позволял делам выводить его из равновесия настолько, но тогда Питер хотел разрушить все вокруг, доломать то, что осталось. Если Нил, которого он знал, был способен на убийство, то где гарантия, что его жена не шпионка Интерпола? Как он может полагаться на своих коллег — возможно, они торгуют информацией за его спиной?

Мир рассыпался на осколки, пульсируя болезненной пустотой внутри. То, что Нил сделал, ранило Питера больше, чем могла бы сделать настоящая пуля или нож. Да, он не рассчитывал, что Кэффри когда-нибудь откажется от того, что умеет лучше всего. Но для Берка всегда была черта, которую тот, по его мнению, не мог переступить, и теперь оказывалось, что он не знал этого человека.

Питер сидел в зале суда, стискивая пальцами колени и сжимая зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука. Нила привели на слушание в прочных кандалах, скованным по рукам и ногам. Хотя бы намордник не надели. В оранжевом комбинезоне он смотрелся почти привычно. Таким Питер его уже видел, только на этот раз на Ниле были наручники со сложным замком, который нельзя было так просто взломать. Плотно сомкнутый металл вокруг запястий, из которого нельзя выскользнуть. Пальцы на правой руке Нила были забинтованы.

— Что с его рукой? — Питер тихо спросил у агента Дейла, сидящего рядом, который в отличие от коллеги был в курсе всех дел.

— Повредил при попытке побега.

Берк бросил на него короткий взгляд, сомневаясь, что пальцы себе Нил сломал сам.

— Не жалей его, Питер. Он убийца.

Питер слушал обвинение, вопросы прокурора и ответы Нила, качая головой, не соглашаясь ни с одним его словом. Кэффри не смотрел по сторонам, сосредоточенный только на прокуроре, свидетелях и судье. Он признался в трех убийствах, подтверждая участие всех пойманных членов группы, кроме Джеймса Беннета, которого так и не смогли найти.

Суд вынес приговор, и Нила увели через заднюю дверь, так и не дав им с Питером увидеться. На следующий день он был в Райкерсе, но Кэффри не согласился выйти на встречу, отказался принять звонок, не ответил на письмо. Он был за стенами тюрьмы недосягаемый для Питера даже со значком агента.

— Кэффри запрещено видеться с тобой, Питер, можешь не пытаться. У суда есть основания полагать, что ты слишком… личностно вовлечен в это дело, можешь помочь Нилу бежать.

— О чем ты? Я бы не стал этого делать! Я только хочу узнать правду.

— Дело закрыто, Питер. Иди домой и займись своей семьей.

— Нил был частью моей семьи, пока вы не вышвырнули его за порог, когда он стал не нужен ФБР! — Питер бросил эти слова в лицо Хьюзу, кипя от гнева и обиды, понимая, что тот не при чем и не он принимал решения.

— Я дам тебе неделю отпуска. У тебя был тяжелый месяц. Потом приходи и мы поговорим.

Через две недели Питер смог получить доступ к делу как вышестоящее лицо. За помощь в поимке Нила и его группировки ему предложили место в Вашингтоне, оценив его прошлые заслуги и в благодарность за помощь.

Сидя в новом кабинете за пустым столом, один, в окружении непрозрачных стен, в здании полном незнакомых людей, Питер держался за голову, склонившись над делом. Если бы он был ведущим следователем, судьей и присяжными он бы обвинил Нила по всем пунктам. Сомневаться не приходилось: Нил был убийцей, и Питер только хотел знать, как он дошел до этого! Но словно в попытке отомстить за то, что его отлучили когда-то от бюро, Нил игнорировал его стремление связаться.

Сначала Питер рвался назад, пытаясь попасть в Райкерс то угрозами, то хитростью, заставить Нила выйти на связь. Потом остыл.

Время неумолимо двигалось дальше. Они переехали, у него родилась дочь, появились новые коллеги и друзья, новые дела, новая головная боль. Его жизнь была издевательски прекрасна, построенная на останках одной из самых крупных его неудач.

— Любимый, ты должен оставить это позади. Нил взрослый человек и он сделал свой выбор.

— Я уверен, что его к этому выбору подтолкнули.

— Ты подталкивал его к правильному выбору много лет и как, удалось? — Эл смотрела на него с грустной улыбкой.

— Сделать правильный выбор сложнее, чем упасть лицом в грязь. Тут и одной подножки достаточно.

— Думаешь, все дело в его отце?

— Я уверен. Беннет втянул его в это дерьмо и смылся, когда запахло жареным.

— Гены победили?

— Лучше бы он никогда не возвращался в жизнь, Нила…

«Прошли годы, Питер. Вы успокоились и оставили все позади, двигаясь дальше…»

И вот теперь, когда все, что хотел Питер: поиграть вечером с дочкой, поцеловать жену перед сном и поехать завтра с коллегой на уикенд, Нил вдруг решил, что пришло время объявиться. После того, как Берк готов был лезть через стену Райкерс, чтобы посмотреть в глаза прячущемуся негодяю, он просто берет и звонит на его номер в Вашингтоне!

Остаток вечера Питер был не в духе, отстраненный от разговора, угрюмо ковыряющий свой ужин и слишком напряженный, чтобы вникнуть в смысл детской игры Нелл. Элизабет оставила его в покое, зная, что рабочие вопросы могут не сразу отпускать разум мужа на выходные. Они с дочкой поднялась наверх, чтобы собрать вещи к завтрашнему дню, а Питер остался на кухне прибирать посуду. Он понимал, что жена дает ему маленькую передышку, чтобы он мог вернуться, наконец, мыслями к семье.

Телефон, стоящий на столе, зазвонил так внезапно, что Питер выронил из рук тарелку, и она разбилась об пол, разлетевшись на осколки. Он попытался поднять стекло, чтобы Нелл, спустившись, случайно не поранилась, и тут же порезал собственный палец. Кровь закапала на ламинат, пока телефон продолжал надрываться.

— Милый, ответь! — голос Эл звучал с верхнего этажа.

Питер быстро замотал палец салфеткой, снял трубку и опустился, снова пытаясь собрать осколки. Он не успел увидеть на дисплее номер звонящего.

— Примете звонок из Райкерс от Нила Кэффри за счет абонента? — на линии звучали помехи, голос оператора было плохо слышно, а, может, шумело в голове у Питера, застывшего на корточках.

— Я же сказал, что не приму звонка. Откуда у него этот номер телефона?

— Вас плохо слышно, сэр, повторите свой ответ, — голос оператора звучал сквозь белый шум, и Питер безнадежно потряс трубку, но это не помогло.

— Нет. Я не приму звонок из Райкерса.

— Соединяю вас, сэр.

— Проклятье, я же сказал, что не приму! — но прежде, чем слова Питера достигли оператора, звонок переключился.

— Питер?.. — голос Нила звучал тихо, словно он был за тысячи миль от дома Берков где-то в глухих джунглях с одной вышкой сотовой связи, а не за несколько сотен миль в центре одного из крупнейших городов США, пусть даже в тюрьме.

Питер медленно выпрямился, прикрывая глаза и едва касаясь пальцами лба.

— Питер, ты здесь?

Может, если он не будет отвечать, то все как-то само собой прекратится. Надо было просто бросить трубку на рычаг, разбить еще один дисплей, но не дать Нилу говорить ему ни одного слова. Ни одного проклятого слова его проклятым голосом, который Питер никогда бы не забыл. Не просто дело, не просто консультант, не просто коллега. Его друг, которого не стало.

— Пи… ты… жен… не, — связь прерывалась, слова рассыпались на отдельные слоги.

Он хотел что-то ответить: послать в далекое пешее путешествие? Попросить объясниться? Сказать, как Питеру было больно увидеть Нила обвиняемого в убийстве, в цепях, признающего свою вину? Орать на него, хоть и без толку, но хотя бы выплеснуть ту застарелую злость и обиду, которую Питер хранил глубоко внутри все эти годы? Из его горла не выходило ни звука, губы отказывались шевелиться, и он просто вдыхал и выдыхал в темноту все невысказанное, прижимая трубку к уху.

— Ал… слыш… не слыш… — Нил спрашивал его или говорил, Питер не мог понять, все заглушали помехи.

— Я не слышу тебя, Нил, — он, наконец, выдавил из себя то простое, что мог, и понял, что помехи в трубке тут же пропали, сменяясь оглушающей тишиной.

В нос ударил запах крови, на грудь Питеру навалилась тяжесть чужого тела, и он понял, что лежит на чем-то холодном и влажном. Веки сделались неподъемными, телефонная трубка исчезла из его руки, вместо нее по коже ладони скользнула шелковая ткань галстука.

Кровать прогнулась под чужой тяжестью. Питер ощущал, как бегут мурашки по его телу, покрытому холодной испариной, тяжелому, неестественно расслабленному. Теплое дыхание коснулось его скулы, запах одеколона заглушил привкус крови.

— Пора просыпаться, Питер.

Он вздрогнул, открывая глаза, и тут же прищуриваясь. Солнце через прозрачный тюль светило прямо в глаза. Темная тень загородила собой окно, и Питеру пришлось с недовольным бурчанием отодвинуться, когда Нил всем весом рухнул на вторую половину дивана, со стоном потягиваясь и разминая затекшие плечи.

— Что-то ты рано, — Питер зевнул, лениво укладываясь на согнутый локоть и сквозь прищуренные ресницы разглядывая лицо Кэффри, бесцеремонно разбудившего его.

— Рано? — Нил повернул голову в его сторону. — Да это ты дрыхнешь у меня дома весь день, еще и недоволен, что я пришел во время и хочу, наконец, кинуть свои бренные кости на свой диван.

— Это мой диван, я его купил.

— Это вроде был подарок, и купила его Элизабет, потому что ты сломал старый.

— Не я, а Моззи, и мы пытались его починить, но он был такой древний, что по нему плакала помойка.

— Он был антикварным, Питер, — Нил усмехнулся, глядя на то, как Питер с трудом разлепляется.

— Не придирайся к словам, ты меня понял.

— Ты просто пользуешься моей добротой, валяясь здесь по полдня, — он хлопнул Питера по спине и вскочил с дивана так же легко, как и рухнул на него, словно не просидел целый день в лектории и еще три часа в душном переполненном поезде от Нью-Хейвена до Нью-Йорка.

Брошенная Питером подушка все равно настигла его зад посреди комнаты, а лежать на диване без нее стало слишком неудобно. Пришлось вставать, точнее лениво садиться. Часы и правда показывали шесть вечера, солнце уже начинало садиться.

— Если ты съел мой ужин, я точно все расскажу Элизабет.

Нил скрылся за дверцей холодильника, вытаскивая на стол контейнеры с едой.

— Будешь писать мне отчеты день и ночь о каждом своем шаге на работе и целый месяц сидеть в фургоне, если скажешь хоть что-то моей жене. Я имею права выспаться, в конце концов, — Питер провел ладонью по лицу, стирая остатки сонливости.

— Будешь кофе? — глядя на его страдания, Нил сжалился, ставя турку на плиту.

Пока он спал, Нил успел переодеться и принять душ, бесшумно передвигаясь по квартире, и Питер лениво подумал о том, что теряет хватку. Раньше он бы проснулся от щелчка замка, как только Кэффри отворил дверь, а теперь не слышит даже, как тот топчется по квартире. Хотя теперь ему это было не так уж и нужно — быть всегда начеку.

Взгляд Питера упал на стол, заваленный учебниками.

— Читал твой реферат о Рафаэле. Тему сам выбирал?

Нил со смехом склонил голову.

— Лучше рассказывать о том, в чем хорошо разбираешься, особенно если речь идет о семестровой оценке.

— Профессор Арно был впечатлен твоими глубокими познаниями и… — Питер стянул со стола верхний лист и процитировал: — «стремлением прикоснуться к творчеству величайших художников»? Надеюсь, ты не уточнил, что прикосновение было буквальным.

Нил хмыкнул, почесав в затылке ручкой деревянной кухонной лопаточки, и сморщился.

— Некоторые профессора в Йеле такие консервативные…

— Нил, — в голосе Питера прозвучал шутливый упрек. — Ты опять решил умничать, и тебя удалили с занятий?

— Нет, просто этот занудный старикан поставил мне неуд и велел в следующий раз готовиться лучше. Питер, но уж куда лучше? Я украл, подделал и вернул эту картину — навряд ли он мог похвастаться тем же.

— Только прошу, не приводи это в качестве аргумента, когда тебя вызовут к директору, — Питер пригубил вкуснейший горячий кофе, наслаждаясь приятной горечью на языке, пока Нил садился рядом со своим ужином. — Боже, как хорошо, что меня хотя бы к директору Йельского колледжа не вызывают после твоих докладов по теме «Нил Кэффри знает лучше».

— Это можно всегда исправить, — Нил воодушевленно вскинулся, но Питер его прервал.

— Ешь свой ужин молча, дай насладиться последними минутами тишины.

— Агент Берк, быть отцом — непосильная для вас задача? — Кэффри достал из-под кипы бумаг забытую игрушку Джо и передал ее улыбающемуся Питеру.

— Хорошо, что хотя бы тебе не пришлось менять памперсы и устраивать целое шоу с кукольным театром, чтобы накормить молочной кашей. Хотя из-за тебя я тоже не спал множество ночей.

— Как только Эл справляется…

— Не смей, — Питер прервал его, поднимая палец вверх. — Я сидел с Джо честные полдня, пока Эл была на работе.

— А потом оставил ее с ребенком, а сам пошел спать ко мне.

— Я всю ночь сидел на слежке.

— Это я всю ночь сидел на слежке, а ты спал под матч Янкиз и Метс.

— Да я дома не могу выспаться! Детская активность не прекращается круглые сутки, как и движение… веществ… в его организме. Вхождение, выхождение… — лицо Питера очевидно стало слишком выразительным, и Нил со смехом похлопал его по плечу.

— Уверен, когда Джо вырастет и поступит на работу в бюро, ты будешь с гордостью вспоминать, как помогал ему с вхождением и выхождением веществ из организма тридцать лет назад.

— Да, так и будет, — Питер с улыбкой рассматривал игрушку в своих руках, пока не вспомнил, что хотел показать Нилу. — Ты еще этого не видел.

Нил склонился ниже, оставляя ужин, когда Питер открыл галерею на своем мобильнике.

— Три доллара за хорошие краски не пропали напрасно! — Кэффри рассмеялся, глядя на детские художества в виде размазни на обоях. — Посмотри, это похоже на абстрактный экспрессионизм Джексона Поллока! Питер, вы сможете выставляться в галереях.

— Кстати, — Питер отвлекся от фотографии несчастного Сачмо с зеленой мордой и довольного, изляпанного с ног до головы красками Джо. — Как там дела с твоей собственной выставкой?

— Все не делается так быстро, я же не Поллок, — Нил уткнулся в свою тарелку, словно ужин стал резко куда более увлекательным, чем беседа с Питером.

— Угу, — Берк придвинул тарелку к себе, заставляя Нила поднять взгляд. — Галерея ждет тебя уже месяц, ты обещал Эл, что закончишь две недели назад.

— Я был занят, у меня доклад, — Нил вернул тарелку к себе, но Питер снова ее отобрал, и Нилу пришлось посмотреть ему в лицо. — Я пока не готов, Питер.

— Это просто благотворительный вечер, Нил. На него придут люди, которые хотят пожертвовать немного денег в фонд. Но просто выписать чек и поесть — это скучно. Они хотят посмотреть на что-то красивое и купить это.

— Я мог бы просто нарисовать копии картин…

— Которые они могут купить в любой художественной лавке или заказать через интернет.

— Это было обидно, — но глаза Нила смеялись, пока он воровал из собственной же тарелки, украденной Питером, остатки ужина.

— Ты понял, о чем я. Великих художников они уже видели, а работы Нила Кэффри — нет.

— Может быть лучше, чтобы все так и оставалось.

— Ты им понравишься, — Питер похлопал его по руке, — ты один из лучших художников, которых я видел.

— Просто ты видел не так много художников, к тому же ты оценивал мои копии, а не картины.

— Не важно.

— Нет, важно, — Нил оставил вилку, отклоняясь на стуле, позволяя заходящему солнцу скользнуть по его плечам, окрашивая их в красно-золотой. — Картины — это часть художника, часть меня. Это личное.

— Нил, — Питер наоборот наклонился ближе. Они повторяли этот разговор в разных вариациях не один раз, с каждым шагом приближаясь все ближе к выставке. — Ты был мошенником и фальсификатором, но отбыл свой срок в тюрьме, проработал на условном в бюро и помог раскрыть мне множество преступлений, посадив за решетку людей, которые совершали вещи куда более опасные, чем твое воровство, ты получил свободу и теперь работаешь на бюро без браслета, заканчиваешь второй курс Йеля — тебе больше не нужно прятаться. Прошлое осталось в прошлом. Важно то, какой выбор ты делаешь сейчас. Я горжусь тобой.

— Я знаю, что ты оплатил мой первый год обучения в колледже, Питер. Ты не верил, что они примут меня, — Нил скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь, но Питер покачал головой. — Можно ли это считать моим собственным выбором?

— Ты ведь сам решил поступать, я не сдавал за тебя экзаменов. У тебя были хорошие результаты, и ты прошел собеседование, но…

— Я бывший заключенный, у которого по идее не должно быть ни гроша законных денег в кармане.

— Они хотели гарантий, — Питер пожал плечами. — Я поручился за тебя и внес оплату за первый год.

— Из своих сбережений. Зная, что у меня есть припрятанные деньги… сам знаешь откуда.

— Нил, другие люди не знают тебя, так как я. Но я был уверен в тебе и твоих решениях, и я не потерял ни одного цента, оставив свои деньги на счету колледжа. Когда ты закончил первый курс с отличием, тебе выдали грант на учебу без всяких вопросов, хотя ты и не образцовый ученик, не так ли?

— Но в этом все и дело, Питер. Когда другие люди узнают, кем я был, они перестают видеть во мне меня, только бывшего преступника, отсидевшего. Я могу не говорить об этом, но тогда это будет снова ложь, снова побег от самого себя.

— Нил, — Питер вздохнул, скептически кривя губы, — когда люди узнают, что я агент ФБР они просят меня списать их штрафы, избавить от налогов и освободить троюродного дядюшку из тюрьмы в штате Монтана. Сначала всегда тяжело, но потом все встает на свои места. Не все поймут тебя, но они и не должны. Я не хочу говорить очевидные вещи. Главное, что твои близкие люди знают тебя настоящего, мнение остальных не так уж важно, — он замолчал, глядя в задумчивое лицо Нила и добавил: — И еще, если ты не выставишься, Эл вынет из меня душу и заставит съесть свой галстук за то, что я тебя не уговорил, прошу, сжалься надо мной.

Нил рассмеялся, позволяя атмосфере напряжения и серьезности рассыпаться. Питер знал, что он обдумает его слова позже, оставшись в одиночестве, сидя над холстом с недорисованной картиной.

Он ушел, оставив Нила отдыхать и готовиться к занятиям, а сам отправился домой, чтобы с новыми силами помочь Элизабет.

Питер помнил тот день, когда Хьюз поманил его в кабинет с каким-то странным выражением лица. Он заподозрил неладное, поднимаясь в офис, и не был уверен, как реагировать на услышанное.

— Садись. Ты знал, что Кэффри подал документы в Квантико?

По выражению его лица Хьюз догадался, что Питер не в курсе. На самом деле в последнее время он переживал, что Нил что-то замышляет, где-то пропадая и что-то пряча дома. По старой привычке Питер хотел обшарить его квартиру, но заставил себя обойтись обнадеживающими разговорами и самоуспокоением. С Нила сняли браслет, и он остался в бюро на должности консультанта. Для них обоих это стало новым испытанием. Питер таращился ночами в потолок, пытаясь примириться с мыслью, что не может в любой момент узнать, где находится Нил. Сначала он переживал, что Нил сбежит и совершит какую-то глупость, потом — что попадет в неприятности, а Питер не узнает и не сможет прийти на помощь. Бюро не помогало.

Оказалось, что без браслета доверие коллег к Нилу резко упало. Лишившись поводка и методов контроля, они начали сторониться Кэффри. Со стороны это могло быть незаметным, но Питер видел, и Нил тоже.

— Волнуешься?

— С чего ты взял?

Нил насмешливо кивнул на чашку в руках Питера, в которую он накидал сахара больше, чем в ней было жидкости. Глядя на последствия своих размышлений, Питер сдался.

— Да, немного.

— На целых пять ложек сахара, — Нил потянулся за пустой чашкой, чтобы налить кофе себе и новый Питеру. — О чем думал?

— Они привыкнут, Нил, обещаю.

Нил отвлекся, и кофе пролился мимо, заливая его рукав коричневой жижей, хорошо, что не горячей. Питер вытащил салфетку, взял Нила за руку и промокнул бумагой безнадежно испачканный рукав.

— Не думаю, что здесь что-то можно изменить.

— У тебя все получится, приятель, — пальцы Питера отпустили его руку, и Нил поднял взгляд.

— Я говорил о рукаве.

— Я тоже.

Ему стоило догадаться, что Нил захочет изменить свой статус официально.

— Пришел отказ? — Питер бросил взгляд на файл в руках Хьюза.

— Ты же знаешь, в ряды агентов не берут людей с криминальным прошлым. Кэффри не может рассчитывать на должность выше консультанта. Даже если я, ты и весь отдел Белых Воротничков поручится за него и даст ему отличные рекомендации.

— Они не сделают исключения? — Питер не питал ложных надежд, но мало ли.

— Нет, — ответ Хьюза был категоричным. — Нила не примут в академию ни бюро, ни полиции, ни каких-либо других правоохранительных органов.

Сердце Питера стучало чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Он заставил себя оставаться на месте и не оборачиваться в ту сторону, где за столом сидел Нил, все еще лениво ковыряя свой отчет, больше отвлекаясь на смс-ки новой подружки, чем занимаясь делом.

— Он еще не получил ответ, Питер, но я бы не хотел инцидентов. Ты больше не его куратор, но я знаю, что вы близки. Не хотелось бы терять Кэффри в команде и как порядочного члена общества. Не все вещи можно исправить, но для этого отдела он всегда будет желанным работником, мы не оставим твоего консультанта без дела. Донеси до него эту мысль, Питер. Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь, насколько это важно.

Питер понимал. Больше, чем кто-либо другой. Нил годами жил вне системы, нарушая закон и правила, и ему стоило больших трудов встроиться в нее обратно. И теперь, когда он готов был идти правильным путем, она отвергала его, вставляя палки в колеса. В чем смысл исправительных учреждений, если после них остаются следы, которые не дают человеку жить полноценно.

— Идем домой, Нил, завтра доделаешь то, что ты там строчишь.

Нил слетел со своего кресла, только и ожидая отмашки.

— Чего хотел от тебя Хьюз на ночь глядя?

Питер надеялся, что их разговор подождет до дома, но понял, что скрывать от Нила правду означало нарваться на подозрительность. Не хотелось начинать с начала игру в секреты и кошки-мышки.

— Это по поводу твоего заявления в Квантико, — он напрягся, ожидая, что Нил начнет что-то объяснять, но тот вдруг усмехнулся.

— Они отказали, да?

— Почему такая странная реакция? — Питер прищурился, чувствуя, как разгорается внутри любопытство. Нил не пытался скрыть за улыбкой разочарование.

— Я знаю, что в Квантико не берут бывших заключенных. Конечно, они мне отказали, — Нил пожал плечами, словно Питер сказал какую-то глупость.

— Погоди, ты подал заявление, зная, что тебе откажут? То есть ты не надеялся на наши рекомендации или божье чудо? Я что-то не понял сути аферы.

— Я надеялся, что Хьюз скажет тебе раньше, и ты будешь занят размышлениями о моем поступлении в Квантико, пока…

— Пока что? — они почти дошли до машины, но Питер остановился на полпути.

— Не скажу, Питер, — Нил вдруг резко передумал рассказывать, сжав губы, и поспешно садясь на пассажирское сиденье.

— Что это за фокусы? — Питер остался стоять на парковке. — Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю сюрпризы. Тем более от тебя.

— Нет-нет-нет, я буду молчать.

— Если узнаю, что вы с Эл что-то затеваете за моей спиной типа вечеринки-сюрприза, то вам не сдобровать.

Он остановился у дома Джун, но прежде, чем Нил вышел из машины, задержал его.

— Ты точно не расстроен из-за Квантико?

— Мне приятно, что ты волнуешься обо мне, Питер, но не стоит. К тому же я все еще не люблю оружие и бить морды преступникам как Рэмбо это не моя тема.

Стоило Нилу скрыться в доме, как Питер тут же включил режим агента.

— Ладно, Кэффри, я выясню, что ты задумал.

Достаточно было трояна, чтобы взломать почту Нила и заставить Питера напрячься. Никаких афер и подозрительной активности. Только баллы за экзамены и письма из Йеля. Последний е-мейл пришел рано утром, и когда Питер увидел его, он еще не был открыт.

В письме комиссия по поступлению высоко оценивала знания и личные характеристики Нила, но узнав, что он был преступником-консультантом в бюро, решила отказать в поступлении.

Питер удалил письмо прежде, чем успел заключить сделку с совестью, выскользнул из дома и отправился в тот день не на работу. Он надеялся, что его рекомендации в Йеле в отличие от Квантико будут играть более весомую роль.

Когда пару дней спустя, он вошел в полутемную гостиную, чтобы через минуту оказаться оглушенным светом, хлопушками и какими-то дуделками, Питер закатил глаза.

— Сюрприз! — Эл бросилась ему на шею, пока Моззи открывал бутылку с шампанским.

— Вечеринка-сюрприз. Я так и знал, что вы замышляете какую-нибудь… вечеринку! — Питер закатил глаза, улыбаясь.

Нил со смехом держал на руках Джо, позволяя ему дудеть себе в ухо.

— Мы решили, что тебе понравится, милый. Ты же любишь сюрпризы, — Эл подмигнула, и оставила Питера, чтобы забрать Джо у Нила из рук, — хорошие сюрпризы, дорогой!

— Ладно, окей, подловили, — он поднял руки, подыгрывая, пока Сачмо, растерянный из-за всеобщей суеты, вилял хвостом у его ног. — И в честь чего же вечеринка?

— Меня приняли в Йель на факультет искусств, — Нил подошел ближе, самодовольный и слегка красный.

— Лучше никогда, чем поздно. Еще одна жертва системы, — Моззи глотнул шампанского прямо из бутылки, пока Питер притягивал Нила в объятья, особенно не стараясь разыгрывать удивление.

— Я знал, что ты справишься, приятель, — он похлопал Нила по плечу, чувствуя, как накатывает облегчение.

— Я знал, что ты все равно догадаешься, — Нил выскользнул из его объятий, — так что это больше вечеринка, чем сюрприз.

— От меня ничего не скрыть. Надеюсь, торт будет?

— Еще один торт, Питер Берк, и на тебе перестанут сходиться брюки, сладкоежка, — со стороны кухни послышался голос Элизабет, и они со смехом направились туда.

В тот день Питер мог с уверенностью сказать, что теперь все будет хорошо.

«Пора двигаться в галерею, Питер. На выставку…»

Он вынырнул из воспоминаний, с улыбкой шагая по улицам Нью-Йорка в сторону галереи. Прием был скромный, но его устраивала подруга Эл, и та согласилась помочь, а также предложила услуги Нила в качестве художника. Адель была только за. Питер переживал, что Кэффри решит соскочить с крючка, но еще никто не уходил от Элизабет…

Только по приходу Питер обнаружил, что Эл здесь, а Нила нет.

— Позвони ему, Питер. Мероприятие уже началось, а его все нет.

— Ты видела галерею? — Питер набрал номер Нила, но тот не спешил брать трубку.

— Еще нет, все готовили вчера вечером, а ты помнишь, что было вчера.

— Надеюсь, Моззи справится, если Джо начнет опять тошнить.

Они встревожено переглянулись, и Питер снова позвонил, пока Эл отвлеклась на гостей.

«Оставьте свое сообщение после…»

Питер нажал отбой. Маленький засранец решил откосить от встречи с гостями, не иначе. Наверное, не стоило его винить, не нужно было давить. Питер уже начал накручивать себя, переживая, что перегнул палку. Нил не хотел, а они настояли. В конце концов, сам Берк не любил говорить о личном. Может, для художника это словно разговор с психотерапевтом. Публичный разговор, если речь идет о выставке.

— Я пойду взгляну. Встретимся в галерее, ладно? — Питер оставил жене нежный поцелуй и направился на второй этаж.

Люди ходили по залам, рассматривая то, что было выставлено, и готовясь к фуршету с аукционом. Зал с картинами Нила был последним, и Питер, ощущая некоторое волнение, вошел сквозь распахнутые двери. Он ожидал увидеть пейзажи и натюрморты, виды Нью-Йорка, может быть, птиц или людей в парке, но Нил действительно говорил буквально: эти картины о личном.

— Боже, Питер, — Эл незаметно оказалась сзади него, прижимая руки ко рту. — Я думала Нил нарисует цветы или пейзажи. Никто не купит чужой личный фотоальбом.

— Только ему не говори, ладно? — Питер слегка сжал ее руку.

— Что я скажу Адель? Я обещала ей немного другое.

— Нил обещал нарисовать картины, и он это сделал.

Эл заглянула ему в лицо, растерянно улыбаясь.

— Он знал, что тебе понравится. Это выставка скорее для тебя, чем для аукциона. Наслаждайся, а мне надо отойти.

Питер пошел вдоль галереи, не обращая внимания на других людей, не слишком понимающих, на что они смотрят. Но Питер знал.

Яблочный леденец в коробке с поддельными акциями — их первая встреча. Чемоданы в спешке собранные в отеле Равелло. Пробки от винных бутылок, плавающие в холодной воде Гудзона. Эллен, смотрящая в окно. Ее портрет был нарисован с особой нежностью, в теплых мягких тонах, сглаживающих возрастные морщинки. Прутья тюремной решетки: лица Нила и Кейт не были нарисованы здесь и, конечно, такого быть не могло в реальности, но Питер знал, что это руки Нила держат руки Кейт в своих. На следующей картине был он сам, и Питер понял, что это тот день, когда он нагнал Нила в заброшенной пустой квартире. Самого Кэффри не было на картине, но Питер знал, что смотрит именно на него.

— Это, кажется, вы на картине? — женщина с бокалом шампанского улыбнулась ему.

— Их нарисовал мой друг.

— Ваш друг странный. Странный, но интересный. Наверняка, за всем этим стоит какая-то история.

— Длинная история, — он кивнул женщине, и она отошла, чтобы дать ему возможность протий дальше.

Их отдел, наполненный людьми, на другой картине. Они все были там как живые. Хьюз, манящий пальцем сотрудников, Диана и Джонс смотрящие на него снизу вверх со своих мест, Питер стоящий рядом с Хьюзом. Нила не было, но Питер решил поискать и улыбнулся, найдя виднеющуюся шляпу и мысок ботинка за стойкой с кофемашиной.

— Пока все работают, Нил глушит кофе.

Элизабет с чашкой какао и Сачмо сидящий у ее ног в их гостиной. Питер в машине за рулем: они на слежке, болтают обо всем, чтобы скоротать время. Нила снова нет на картине, но Питер знает, что он здесь, сидит на пассажирском сиденье со стороны зрителя. Лицо Кейт в иллюминаторе самолета… Улыбка Питера сделалась грустной. Но он улыбнулся шире, увидев следующий холст.

Они вдвоем за столом в кабинете совещаний, сидят по разные стороны, но смотрят друг на друга, в руках у Нила значок консультанта ФБР, на его лодыжке мигает лампочкой браслет, перед Питером документы и кофе.

Комната Джун, на мольберте незаконченный рисунок. Моззи сидит в парке, но только Питер знает, что это он: рисунок сделан со спины, на голове Моззи кепка, в руках газета. Не видно даже фигуры за бесформенной курткой.

На следующей картине нарисован сейф, фотография из отдела стоит рядом, на комоде лежит телефон, и Питер видит в отражении рамки лицо Нила.

Питер догадывался об этом, но он никогда не спрашивал Нила. Признание горчило в темных цветах и четких очертаниях фотоснимка.

На другой картине Нил насмешливо дразнил его украденным кошельком в Кабо-Верде.

Еще на нескольких холстах они работали, сидели на кухне их дома, потом появился Джо, и их вечеринка в честь поступления Нила.

Последний холст, стоящий отдельно, был накрыт белой тканью. И когда Питер подошел ближе, его телефон зазвонил.

— Наконец-то, — он с улыбкой ответил на звонок, не обращая внимания на то, что имя Нила не отобразилось на дисплее — только номер. — Нил, где тебя черти носят?

— Ты уже в галерее? — голос Нила звучал нарочито спокойно, но Питер слышал, что он волнуется.

— Я здесь и я… впечатлен твоими работами.

С другой стороны послышался смех.

— Я надеялся, что ты оценишь, Питер.

— Наши дамы рассчитывали, что ты нарисуешь букеты, — Питер не стал уточнять, что и сам думал об этом.

— Знаю, — Нил выдохнул, но скорее насмешливо, чем обреченно. — Их навряд ли захотят купить, так что я перевел на счет фонда двести пятьдесят тысяч. Думаю, это покроет убытки Адель от нерентабельной выставки.

— Нил…

— Я же сказал, что это личное, Питер. Она для тебя. Для Эл. Для меня. Не важно, что подумают другие, верно?

— Верно, — Питер усмехнулся, глядя на закрытый холст.

— Ты стоишь перед последней картиной, не так ли?

— Опять какой-то сюрприз?

— Я понимаю, что ты знаешь об этом… Знаешь, что я благодарен тебе за все, что ты сделал для меня, Питер. Никто не сделал для меня больше, чем ты. Это то будущее, которое ты хотел для меня, — в голосе Нила послышалось сожаление, и Питер почувствовал, как внутри все холодеет от дурного предчувствия.

— И оно у тебя есть, Нил.

— В твоих снах, Питер.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Он начал ощущать сердцебиение так отчетливо, будто вся комната начала пульсировать вместе с его сердцем. За шумом крови начали пропадать звуки, голоса людей, тихая музыка, льющаяся из динамиков. Остался только Питер, голос Нила в телефонной трубке и холст, все еще закрытой тканью.

— Ты просил моей помощи, и я нарисовал эту последнюю картину для тебя. Она поможет вспомнить то, что тебе так нужно, Питер. Цифры.

«Три-три-один…» — голос Нила — другого Нила — звучал в его голове холодным эхом из далекого прошлого.

— Нет, Нил, давай, ты просто приедешь сюда, и мы обо всем поговорим.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу, Питер, — обреченность, звучавшая в этих словах, пугала. — Ты должен увидеть то, что нарисовано на картине.

— И что будет, когда я посмотрю?

«Все будет хорошо, Питер. Вы в безопасности. Это просто сон…»

— Ты сможешь вернуться домой.

— А ты? Ты вернешься со мной, Нил? — Питер стиснул трубку крепче, боясь, что она исчезнет, как и все, что его окружало, ускользало из поля зрения, из реальности…

— Я всегда буду здесь, обещаю.

— Мне придется поверить тебе на слово, — он коротко улыбнулся, протягивая трясущуюся руку к холсту.

— Я никогда тебе не врал, Питер.

Ткань слетела на пол, открывая картину. Пастельные, спокойные тона их кухни, утренний солнечный свет, падающий на столешницу. Питер был там — на картине. Он стоял полубоком, держа в одной руке сына, а второй прижимая к уху телефонную трубку.

Ему казалось, что он проваливается внутрь холста, проходит сквозь слои краски и полотно до тех пор, пока не сливается с самим собой — двухмерным, нарисованным Питером с картины.

В его руках Нил-младший, сегодня он спокоен и не плачет, как обычно после одевания, и Питер пришел на кухню, чтобы разогреть его бутылочку с молоком. Утро субботы, он одет в домашние штаны и майку, расслаблен и рад тому, что может начать день без суеты и детского плача.

— Ты сегодня умница, Нил, — он целует сына в макушку, пока бутылочка греется в микроволновке, и подходит к столу.

Телефон, стоящий на краю, противно звонит, и Нил дергается в его руках от громкого звука. Питер быстро хватает трубку, прижимая динамик к уху.

— Алло?

Он одновременно укачивает Нила, волнуясь о том, чтобы тот не расплакался от резкого звука, и смотрит на дисплей с незнакомым номером. В трубке слышен отдаленный шум и чужое дыхание.

— Алло, вас не слышно.

Нил тянет его за майку, привлекая внимание, но Питер все еще надеется на ответ.

— Алло!

По ту сторону динамика кто-то есть, но он молчит, и Питер клянется, что может уловить чужой дрожащий вздох.

Он опускает трубку на рычаг, обрывая звонок, потому что микроволновка погрела молоко и ему некогда думать о звонках со странных номеров.

— Кто звонил, милый?

— Ты знаешь кого-нибудь в Париже? — он целует ее в губы, передавая Нила в ее заботливые материнские объятья.

— Не припоминаю, — она хочет сказать что-то еще, но тут раздается стук в дверь.

— Питер, это Джонс.

Джонс пришел в утро субботы? Это не к добру. Питер идет открывать, но на пороге стоит никакой не Джонс.

«Пора просыпаться», — говорит доктор Коллинз.

Питер открывает глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конечно, не самая подходящая глава для вопроса, но было бы интересно послушать стороннее мнение по поводу расследования. Поскольку я изначально знаю в чем суть, а мой первый читатель не был знаком с каноном, мне не очень видно со стороны, насколько какие-то вещи очевидны или непонятны. Складываются ли разрозненные куски головоломки хоть во что-то цельное или все совсем непонятно? Или, наоборот, все слишком очевидно и просто?  
> Вы догадались о том, что это телефонный код города? На самом деле, я так и осталась в раздумьях: было бы это так сложно угадать, если не знать в какую сторону копать, или это было бы одно из первых предположений Питера, как опытного агента...


	8. Нил удостоверяется, что Питер жив, а Питер находит внезапную зацепку

— Ты уверен, что хочешь ехать прямо сегодня, Питер? — Поль с волнением смотрел на одетого с иголочки приятеля, который выглядел так, будто собирался на войну, а не на сеанс гипноза.

После кошмарной ночи, половину из которой он провел, сидя в углу своей спальни, Питер был дерганным и раздраженным. В третьем часу Поль вскочил с кровати, разбуженный криками и грохотом. Испугавшись, что в дом кто-то влез или Питер споткнулся и сломал многострадальную ногу заново, он слетел на первый этаж быстрее каркающего Рависёра. Но обнаружил только своего проблемного жильца, пытающегося на полу отдышаться от кошмара. Он хотел принести воды, но Питер вцепился в его локоть влажной холодной ладонью.

— Бинт! Дай мне бинт. Что-нибудь… Галстук…

— Питер, тебе надо успокоиться, просто дыши ровно. Ты не ранен, ты в безопасности, дома.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне бинты!

— Зачем? Я не понимаю…

— Просто дай мне что-нибудь! Поль! — сжимая другой рукой ворс ковра, Питер безуспешно пытался выровнять дыхание под тревожные крики галки, приземлившейся на подоконник и не помогавшей в этом хаосе.

Поль сдался, понимая, что тех десяти лекций по оказанию первой психологической помощи было катастрофически недостаточно, и ему стоило посетить еще какие-нибудь семинары или хотя бы книжку почитать, чтобы знать, что делать с человеком, которого шарахнуло не то панической атакой, не то ПТСР.

Питер буквально вырвал бинт у него из рук. Его судорожные полувздохи-полувсхлипы пугали Поля больше, чем если бы он истекал кровью. И то было бы проще. Подтянув к себе здоровую ногу, Питер разодрал зубами упаковку, с трудом отцепил трясущимися пальцами край бинта и принялся поспешно заматывать свою лодыжку.

Это выглядело как полнейшее сумасшествие. Поль даже не был уверен, что Питер проснулся.

— Он найдет меня. Найдет. Я больше не сниму.

— О чем ты говоришь? — ладонь Поля мягко легла на плечо Питера, но тот продолжил свое занятие.

— Он всегда меня находит. Он будет знать, где я.

Чем больше слоев оказывалось на лодыжке, тем спокойнее становилось дыхание Питера. Когда повязка была закончена, он застыл. Поль почти не слышал его бесшумного спокойного дыхания. Таращась широко раскрытыми глазами на свою замотанную ногу, Питер выглядел слегка сумасшедшим. Рависёр каркнул, спрыгивая вниз, бесцеремонно садясь на коленный тутор, чтобы поближе рассмотреть новшество на лодыжке человека.

— Питер найдет тебя по замотанной ноге? — Поль наклонился ниже, заглядывая Питеру в лицо, и тот растерянно моргнул, приходя в себя.

— Да.

— Это что-то вроде вашего личного знака? Сигнала? — звучало странно, но стоило рассмотреть все варианты. Арно, как и Рависёр, пригляделся к бинтам.

Медицинский работник не наложил бы круговой повязки на это место. Однажды Поль потянул связки, и его ногу заматывали крест-накрест; медсестра сказала, что иначе повязка съедет, к тому же будет мешать движению, сдавливая кожу и мышцы. Неправильная повязка могла служить сигналом для того, кто знал, когда и на чью ногу смотреть. Но кому, когда и где надо было подать такой знак? Едва ли настоящий Питер мог рассмотреть повязку на ноге своего пропавшего друга, пока тот сидел дома, не говоря о том, что сейчас была осень, а значит, повязка в любом случае оказывалась скрыта под носком и брюками.

Если только Питер не должен был пойти куда-то, где ему пришлось бы переодеться. Спортзал, бассейн, больница… А он явно собирался остаться в этом углу до утра.

— Я не уверен, но будет лучше, если это останется на ноге.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — Поль примирительно поднял руки, кивая. Рависёр взлетел обратно на подоконник: никто так и не обратил на него внимания. — Может, перейдешь на кровать хотя бы? Пол не лучшее место для сна.

— Нет, я останусь здесь.

Питер откинулся спиной к стене, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он выглядел убедительным, говорил так, словно, это было самым нормальным решением из всех, и Поль снова усомнился в том, что он не спит.

— Послушай, я это не одобряю. Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел пневмонией, сидя под окном на полу. Твоему другу едва ли это понравится.

На какой-то миг Полю показалось, что в голубых глазах мелькнуло сомнение, но Питер повторил:

— Я останусь здесь.

Арно сдался. В конце концов, Питер был взрослым человеком, пусть и травмированным. Поль не мог нянчиться с ним и заставлять «есть кашу», если тот не хотел. Он закрыл поплотнее раму, заткнув щели в окне занавеской, стащил с кровати одеяло и кинул на пол пару диванных подушек, чтобы Питер мог опереться на них спиной или лечь, если захочет.

— Оставить свет? — рука Поля замерла у выключателя, Питер натянул одеяло на ноги, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Выключи.

В полутьме все казалось еще более сюрреалистичным. Поль прикрыл дверь не до конца, чтобы немного света из коридора попадало в комнату и в спальню могла зайти кошка. В прошлый раз это помогло Питеру, вдруг поможет и сейчас. Арно улегся в постель, не думая, что сможет заснуть, но стоило повернуться на другой бок, как он отрубился, и вскочил, преисполненный тревоги, три часа спустя. Будильник показывал половину седьмого, в доме было тихо.

Он спустился на первый этаж и бесшумно вошел в спальню. Питер спал на полу, полностью завернувшись в одеяло, так что видно было только его нос и подбородок. Вокруг в беспорядке валялись разрисованные простым карандашом листы бумаги. Они больше напоминали обрывки образов, чем полноценные картины. Кусочек дверного проема, угол стены, пустая мраморная столешница кухонного стола, безликий образ камина и такая же безликая мужская фигура, стоящая спиной к смотрящему. Поль вытянул один из листков, скрытых под остальными: на нем был нарисован таксофон.

— Я должен вспомнить, что точно случилось в тот день, — хриплый спросонья голос застал Поля врасплох.

Он вздрогнул, встречаясь с мрачным взглядом из-под одеяла.

— Может, сначала завтрак?

— Не откажусь от чего-нибудь горячего.

Ни завтрак, ни таблетки, ни уверения Поля, что желательно входить в гипноз в лучшем психологическом настрое, не убедили Питера остановиться.

— Я поеду с тобой или без тебя. Извини, Поль. Я должен знать, что случилось с Питером. Жив ли он, или мне пора искать его убийцу.

Арно выдохнул и с тяжелым сердцем набрал номер Лоранс, чтобы сказать, что приедет чуть позже.

— А как же Оливье Пиннет? Ты обещал к нему заехать в восемь.

— Черт возьми, — с ночными похождениями Поль совсем забыл, что должен заглянуть к месье Пиннету. — Ладно, я заеду.

— Все в порядке? — Питер был уже одет и переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге.

В одной руке он держал зонт, в другой — костыль, стараясь скрыть за поспешностью дрожь в больной ноге.

— Да, мы поедем к мадам Руссель, но сначала заедем к одному человеку. Помнишь картину, которую ты разнес в пух и прах в участке? Вчера приезжала эксперт. Наконец-то! Она подтвердила твое заключение слово в слово. Картина действительно подделка. Я позвонил Дидье Будро, и он снова выдвинул обвинения против Пиннета, считая, что это он заказал кражу. В общем, эти двое нас уже порядком достали, но я должен вызвать Пиннета в участок или хотя бы поговорить с ним лично в его доме. Это не займет много времени, можешь подождать меня в такси.

— Ладно, — Питеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

Оливье Пиннет жил в доме, похожем на замок, за забором, напоминавшим Полю овечий загон. Такси проехало по парадной дорожке, а у дверей Арно встретил лакей. Прежде, чем он успел завести Поля в доме, дверь машины хлопнула и Питер прохромал следом.

— Это мой помощник.

Лакей никак не прокомментировал бледный вид и костыль Питера, пригласив его следом за собой.

Месье Пиннет сидел в гостиной, попивая утренний чай и читая свежую прессу. Ему было семьдесят два года, практически столько же, сколько и месье Будро, с которым у него имелись бесконечные личные счеты. За время работы Поля это было уже пятнадцатое дело, в котором он пытался разобраться. Господа обвиняли друг друга в кражах, мошенничестве, телефонном терроризме, шантаже, карточном шулерстве и всех смертных грехах, сцепляясь как два бешеных бродячих кота, стоило им где-то столкнуться. Маркель ненавидел эту чокнутую парочку, у Поля от них болела голова, по участку ходили байки, что на самом деле Пиннет и Будро латентные геи, которые пытаются наверстать упущенное в молодости, хотя и делают это весьма своеобразным способом.

— Месье Пиннет, здравствуйте! — он выдавил из себя бодрую вежливую улыбку, а в ответ получил надменную ухмылку и азартный огонек в глазах.

Пиннет знал, что появление в его доме инспектора означало, что его извечный соперник Будро вновь обнажил свою рапиру.

— Инспектор Арно! Я счастлив видеть вас, мой друг. Что привело вас в столь ранний час в мою обитель?

Старик никак издевался! Полю пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы его глаз не начал дергаться раньше времени. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Питера: тот рассматривал дорогой интерьер и висящие на стенах картины.

— Вы, наверное, в курсе, что месье Будро все еще обвиняет вас в краже его картины…

Поль углубился в нудные подробности дела, видя, что с каждым словом глаза старого сутяжника разгораются все сильнее.

— Простите, сэр, вам нельзя здесь находиться!

Он прервал себя на полуслове, когда понял, что голос лакея раздается со стороны кабинета хозяина дома, а Питер куда-то пропал.

— Питер?

Послышался стук костыля по деревянному полу, и Питер вернулся в комнату в сопровождении праведно негодующего работника.

— Прошу прощения. Искал туалет, но заблудился и случайно попал в кабинет, где висит еще один поддельный «Портрет молодого человека» Рафаэля, о котором, кажется, и идет спор.

Пиннет подавился воздухом, забыв слова не то от возмущения, не то от растерянности.

— Это очень точная копия, которую я заказал несколько лет назад, и которая висит там давным-давно. Месье Будро знает, что я люблю Рафаэля, и потому…

— Этой копии самое большее три месяца от роду, краски еще свежие, и я бы не сказал, что она такая уж точная. Довольно грубая работа, подделку видно невооруженным глазом, — Питер растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке; к его лицу, наконец, вернулось немного краски, и он перестал походить на бледное больное привидение.

— Что ж, — Поль цокнул языком и демонстративно выдохнул, краем глаза следя за вытянутым лицом Пиннета. — Я сообщил вам все, что полагается. Думаю, месье Будро будет ждать вас в суде. Пойдем, Питер.

— Адьес, — Питер отсалютовал старику шляпой, и они умчались из дома прежде, чем хозяин особняка успел встать с дивана и спросить, как именно помощник инспектора определил на глаз поддельность картины.

— То есть, у старого хрыча тоже есть подделка Рафаэля?

Питер пожал плечами:

— Думаю, того же авторства.

— Господи, что натворили эти два старикана? Надеюсь, хотя бы Пиннет не придет в полицию с заявлением о том, что у него украли копию и повесили новую вместо старой.

— Обычно на моих сеансах присутствует только пациент, месье Арно.

Мадам Руссель была не слишком довольна их идеей, но Поль, оставаясь понимающим, был непреклонен.

— То, что Питер хочет вспомнить, важно для расследования. Он не в силах дать показания, находясь в сознании. Но, возможно, в трансе месье Доу сможет помочь полиции и себе.

— Я не против, чтобы Поль находился здесь. Будет лучше, если кто-то еще запомнит то, что я расскажу.

Мадам Руссель вздохнула:

— Питер, прошлый сеанс закончился не самым благополучным образом для вас.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы не прерывали сеанс, даже если я буду кричать от ужаса и падать с кресла, — Питер наклонился вперед, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники. — Я должен вспомнить, что со мной случилось. Вы знаете, что Питер — это не мое имя. Это имя моего друга, который может быть в беде, и я больше не могу ждать, пока моя память вернется. Инспектор Арно помог найти жилье, которое я снимал в Париже несколько месяцев, но даже в квартире я не смог вспомнить ничего из прошлой жизни. Я не справлюсь без вашей помощи. Прошу, помогите мне.

***

На этот раз мадам Руссель потратила больше времени на технику расслабления и успокоения. К тому времени, когда они приступили к извлечению воспоминаний, Нил чувствовал, что едва не отключается. Сказались усталость и ночные кошмары, и то, что сейчас он хотел докопаться до своих воспоминаний куда сильнее, чем раньше. Если для этого придется полностью довериться другому человеку и расслабиться — так и быть. Тем более, сегодня он под присмотром инспектора полиции.

— Вам нужно вернуться в тот момент, когда вы последний раз видели Питера. Вы помните этот день?

Воспоминания были похожи на старую видеозапись с пленки.

— Да, я помню.

— Что вы видите?

Нил нервно облизнул губы, стараясь удержать дыхание спокойным.

— Питер на кухне, спиной ко мне. Между его лопаток точка прицела. Они следят за ним… Они…

— Сейчас мы будем говорить не о них. Давайте вспомним точнее. Вы можете сказать, сколько сейчас времени?

— Уже вечер, поздно. У меня нет часов… И телефона… Они все забрали.

В своих воспоминаниях Нил опустил взгляд на собственные кисти. Синяки от стяжек скрытые под рукавами водолазки болезненно пульсировали.

— Вы помните, какое сегодня число?

Голова начинала болезненно пульсировать, стоило чуть-чуть напрячься, пытаясь что-то припомнить. Числа календаря в хаотичном порядке сменяли друг друга, но ни одно не помогало Нилу.

— Не думаю. Я не слежу за временем, — он замолк, а потом снова ожил: — На улице никого нет.

Нил услышал шорох, Поль явно поднялся с кресла и что-то прошептал на ухо доктору Руссель.

— На какой улице вы находитесь?

— Я не знаю названия. Там кафе и магазины, но это не центр города. Я здесь впервые. Все уже закрыто.

— Вы видите номер дома, в котором находится Питер?

Этот вопрос приводил в замешательство. Как мог Нил смотреть в окно дома Питера, но не видеть номера дома и названия улицы?

— Я… вижу только кухню. Изнутри.

— Что находится рядом с вами? Названия магазинов? Кафе?

— Какие-то лавки… Не вижу, я не смотрю на них… Уже темно, идет дождь.

Снова послышался шорох и шепот.

— Рядом с вами есть телефон?

— Да! — Нил почувствовал облегчение, когда картина его воспоминаний, наконец, получила недостающую деталь. — Я в таксофоне!

— Вы звоните Питеру?

— Да.

— Вы помните номер?

— Пять-пять… Нет… Три…

Нил попытался представить, как набирает номер, но как только его взгляд падал на кнопки автомата, в голове становилось пусто. Он нахмурился, чувствуя, как пульсирует не так давно заживший висок.

— Давайте посчитаем. Я буду считать до пяти, пока вы будете делать вдох, а потом обратно. Пусть шум дождя успокаивает вас, капли стучат по асфальту, по вашим плечам. Пахнет свежестью и вечерней прохладой. Сосредоточьтесь на звуках улицы. Теперь, когда ваш пульс равномерный и дыхание спокойное, мы снова вернемся в таксофон. Вы набрали номер Питера.

— Я слышу гудки соединения. Он берет трубку, — Нил улыбнулся, чувствуя прилив адреналина, ускоряющий ток крови по организму. — У меня мало времени, я должен срочно сказать ему…

— Почему вы просто не войдете к нему в дом, ведь вы видите его в окне?

Нил вдохнул и вдохнул. Две картинки никак не хотели складываться в одну. Почему он не мог подойти?

— Питер далеко.

— Разве он не в доме через улицу?

— Нет.

— Тогда как вы видите его?..

Послышался шепот Поля, и мадам Руссель задала другой вопрос:

— Рядом с вами есть кто-то еще?

— Я… я не успел…

_Несколько минут прежде, чем они догонят его. Нил едва не поскользнулся на мокрой мостовой, подлетая к таксофону. Снять Питера с крючка, предупредить его — и он будет свободен. Питер может убивать его потом сколько угодно раз за все, что он сделал, но сейчас главное — лишить их рычага давления и убрать прицел со спины друга._

_Мысли путались, мешая друг другу, пытаясь обогнать колотящееся сердце. Он оказался здесь, вдали от дома, чтобы защитить свою семью, и все равно подставил Питера._

_Мокрые пальцы скользили по кнопкам, промахиваясь._

_— Ну же, быстрее._

_Несколько украденных монет пропали в щели таксофона, позволяя Нилу сделать международный звонок. Он обернулся, прислушиваясь, как загнанный лисой кролик. Гудки соединения казались бесконечно длинными._

_— Быстрее-быстрее, — он торопил автомат, не спешащий совершить соединение._

_— Алло? — голос Питера раздался на том конце — такой же, каким Нил помнил его._

_Он вдохнул, чтобы выпалить все в одном предложении, когда в его шею ткнулся прохладный пластик пистолета и из-за спины появилась рука, держащая мобильный телефон. Вместо слов Нил судорожно выдохнул набранный воздух, глядя на прямое видеоподключение._

_Питер стоял на кухне, держа на руках ребенка, спиной к окну, в которое было направлено дуло винтовки. Яркая точка прицела прыгала по его позвоночнику, о чем Берк даже не подозревал._

_— Вас не слышно._

_Голос Питера перебил детский лепет, на экране был виден только маленький затылок ребенка, сидящего под мышкой у отца._

_— Выбирай, — хриплый шепот коснулся уха Нила с другой стороны._

_— Алло? — Питер все еще надеялся добиться ответа абонента, но Нил мог только беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, судорожно вздыхая, не имея возможности сказать ни слова, только слушать и смотреть._

_На экране Питер опустил трубку, и в таксофоне послышались гудки. Нил прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как с мокрых волос по лицу стекают теплые капли дождя. Он с трудом разогнул одеревеневшую руку и повесил трубку на рычаг телефонного аппарата. Точка прицела пропала со спины Питера, все еще стоящего у стола и возящегося с ребенком._

_— Нам будет, о чем потолковать, да?_

— Питер! Питер, слышишь меня? Давай, приятель, проснись, — кто-то хлопал его по щекам.

Нил дернулся, с трудом приходя в себя. Его разум увяз в тяжелом гипнотическом сне, тело покрылось испариной, кожу холодил врывающийся в окно сквозняк. Он разлепил веки, пытаясь проморгаться и понять, кто над ним склонился.

— Поль?

— Все верно. Ты отрубился.

Он обнаружил себя неудобно завалившимся на один из подлокотников кресла. Нил потряс головой, выпрямляясь и убирая падающие на глаза отросшие волосы.

— Вот, выпей воды.

Стакан был как нельзя кстати.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — мадам Руссель стояла здесь же, ее рука легла ему на плечо.

— Я в порядке, — он попытался улыбнуться, но тут же скис. — Голова раскалывается и тошнит.

— Я попрошу доктора Кормье осмотреть вас.

— Нет, не стоит! — Нил хотел отмахнуться и встать, но жесткая рука Поля вернула его обратно в кресло.

— Сиди и слушай, что тебе говорят.

Мадам Руссель вышла из кабинета, отправившись за врачом, и Нил тут же обернулся всем корпусом к хмурому Арно, усевшемуся рядом с ним на стул.

— Питер жив.

— Угу, а тебя шантажировали. Все звучит достаточно серьезно, Питер.

— А раньше разве было не так? — Нил вытянул руки вперед, показывая зажившие шрамы на своих запястьях. — Ты ведь сразу знал это.

— Услышать из твоих уст — это не то же самое, что подозревать. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что история с Питером под прицелом — это что-то из твоего более отдаленного прошлого, что у тебя в голове все перемешалось. Но…. — Поль поджал губы, качая головой, и Нил тревожно сглотнул: он еще не видел Арно таким серьезным. — Ты не смог вспомнить улицу? Магазины, название, как выглядел таксофон?

— Все как будто на старой кинопленке: смутное и смазанное. Может, я смог бы узнать, если бы увидел его снова?

— Будет проблематично. В Париже около восьми тысяч таксофонов, а мы даже не знаем, в каком районе искать. Это еще хуже, чем с Питерами, если честно.

— Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе… — Нил опустил плечи, ладонь вернулась к пульсирующим болью вискам.

— Не думай сейчас об этом. Как только доктор закончит, заберу тебя домой.

— Нет, я должен что-то начать делать уже…

— Ты хотел узнать, жив ли Питер, и мы узнали, что он не пострадал. На сегодня достаточно. Если ты не позаботишься о себе, лучше никому не будет.

Нил не успел ответить, в комнату вошла доктор Кормье, осмотрела его, прощупала пульс и недовольная увела за собой в другой кабинет.

За последнее время Нилу успели надоесть стены этой больницы. Он хотел поскорее встать на ноги или хотя бы отделаться от головных болей и кошмаров, но доктор Кормье вежливо и настойчиво просила приходить его снова.

— Таблетки не помогают мне. Вы можете выписать что-то другое? Я не люблю лекарства, но лучше пара пилюль, чем постоянно просыпаться в кошмаре на полу.

— Сегодня вы плохо спали? — пока медсестра в который раз брала у него кровь, доктор светила каким-то прибором в его глаза.

— Ужасно.

— У вас повышено давление, страдают сосуды головы. Если не будете беречь себя, то рискуете усугубить свое состояние. Субдуральная гематома рассосалась, но сотрясение может иметь отдаленные последствия. Вы должны находиться под наблюдением и сообщать мне, если ваше здоровье ухудшится. Головные боли не прошли?

— Мне не даются йога и полноценный отдых.

— Месье Доу, — доктор Кормье с упреком выдохнула, — ваше стремление скорее вернуться к привычной жизни, вспомнить свое прошлое — естественно. Но если вы будете истязать себя физически и психологически и дальше, то могут возникнуть проблемы с вашим будущим. Я выпишу другие лекарства и надеюсь, что вы будете серьезней относиться к моим рекомендациям.

— Да, мадам.

По крайней мере, теперь, когда Нил знал, что Питер жив и скорее всего в безопасности, раз больше шантажировать некого, он мог спать куда спокойней.

***

Часы в гостиной тикали раздражающе громко. Обычно Питер не обращал на них внимания, но сейчас, в ночной тишине дома, их звук казался чересчур громким. Сидя за обеденным столом в пижамных штанах и футболке, Питер смотрел стеклянным взглядом на каминную полку.

Уставшая после тяжелого дня Элизабет уснула сразу, как только они опустились в кровать, и не проснулась, когда Питер встал пару часов спустя, чтобы прекратить себя мучить. Он не мог уснуть, но не хотел пить лекарства. Голова была слишком переполнена мыслями, чтобы отключать ее таблетками. Питер решил спуститься на кухню и выпить чашку какао. Оно давно остыло, но он не притронулся к напитку, изредка помешивая ложкой холодную жижу, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

Голова разрывалась между мыслями о цифрах и о том, что он видел, находясь под гипнозом.

— Нил не стал бы убийцей и не стал бы поступать в Йель.

— Это порождения вашего разума — не моего, — доктор Коллинз пожала плечами. — Вы нашли ответ на свой вопрос, мистер Берк?

— Код города… — Питер покачал головой, не понимая, как он сразу не подумал об этом. Теперь отгадка казалась такой простой, лежащей на поверхности.

— Эта правда стоила того, как вы считаете?

— Пока не знаю.

«Стоила того?..» — в тот момент Питер подумал, что врач говорит о потраченных деньгах и мучительных погружениях в гипноз, но теперь, оставшись наедине с собой, он понял, что Коллинз имела в виду.

Питер был не из тех людей, что живут мечтами. Он был реалистом: не стоит желать невозможного и фантазировать о несбыточном, лучше научиться радоваться тому, что имеешь, и не забывать, что люди сами строят свое будущее. Питер жил согласно этим принципам, и потому не имел проблем с самим собой.

Да, как и у всех, в его жизни случались черные полосы, вроде истории с порванными связками и разрушенной спортивной карьерой. Кем стал бы Питер сейчас, если бы жалел себя и свои разбитые мечты? Ноющим пьяницей, у которого жизнь не удалась. Нет, это не его путь. Он выбрал другой: разумный, в котором рациональные решения приводят к достижению новых целей, в котором нет места пустым мечтам.

Все было проще, когда Нил только пришел в ФБР. Питеру нужно было лишь присматривать за ним и одергивать, если он лез не туда или рисковал своей бедовой головой. Но время шло и все изменилось: Нил занял слишком много места в его жизни. Проблема была в том, что Питер не мог просто дружить с ним: пить пиво по выходным, ходить на матч, болтать о ерунде или поддерживать его авантюры. Нил нуждался не в друге, а в наставнике, который будет держать его в узде, достаточно умном, чтобы быть на шаг впереди и предотвращать его импульсивные глупости. Питер был этим человеком, и он не мог не чувствовать ответственности за своего подопечного, которая вышла далеко за пределы их работы в бюро. Преступления, на которые Кэффри шел за его спиной или под его контролем, становились личной неудачей Питера. Отказ бюро признать Нила достойным свободы мог бы нанести Питеру оскорбление (в их глазах он не справлялся с поставленной задачей), если бы он не знал, что мотивы ФБР корыстны и нечестны по отношению к его информатору.

Он бы добился для Нила свободы! Когда-то это было вопросом справедливости, но позже в этом желании стало больше личного, чем следовало. Питер знал Нила, видел, что он старается, хотя и не всегда принимает правильные решения. Проблема заключалась в том, что все нравоучения, угрозы и правила становились пустым звуком, стоило Нилу оказаться один на один со своими проблемами. Испуганный, загнанный в угол, разозленный или обиженный — он тут же соскакивал с крючка, если Берк не смотрел за ним. Питеру оставалось только одно — то, что нельзя привести аргументом в рекомендациях, — он верил в Нила. Верил, что тот несмотря ни на что в нужный момент поступит правильно или, по крайней мере, лучше, чем мог бы поступить раньше. И Нил это знал. К сожалению, чаще вместо того, чтобы не совершать одну импульсивную глупость, он городил еще десять в довесок, чтобы скрыть первую от Питера. Возможно, страх перед тем, что Питер разочаруется в нем и отвернется, порой имел чуть больший вес, чем угроза пожизненного заключения.

Но Питер на самом деле не представлял, что будет, когда с Нила снимут браслет. Хватит ли стремления Нила быть частью новой семьи и команды, чтобы не упасть обратно?

Питер не верил в то, что Нил мог стать убийцей. Самооборона — да: отчаянная мера, на которую способно любое живое существо, но никак не серийные убийства. Демонизированный Беннет из подсознания тоже не внушал доверия. Питер покачал головой, вспоминая, как год назад все сидели за этим самым столом, и они с Элизабет пытались сгладить неловкость между отцом и сыном, не знающими, как найти точки соприкосновения после многих лет разлуки. Теперь эти воспоминания вызывали у Питера тошноту. Самое лучшее, что Беннет смог сделать для сына — отвратить его своим поступком от всего, что было связано с жестокостью и применением оружия.

Но в этой версии возможного будущего страшнее другое: Нил пропал. Он попал в неприятности, а Питер ничего не знал об этом и не смог помочь.

Он горько усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Сколько можно? Кэффри не ребенок, ему не десять лет, и он способен сам принимать решения и отвечать за них. Питер хотел отмахнуться этим разумным аргументом, но не получалось. Он чувствовал себя предателем. Нил был его другом, членом их необычной ФБР-семьи, его подопечным, а Питер потерял его из виду, позволил снова оступиться и не сделал ничего, чтобы вытащить. Смирился, пошел дальше, построил карьеру. От слащавости спокойного будущего, напоминавшего досрочную пенсию в офисе, его затошнило еще сильнее.

Зачем Нил звонил в его сне?

Это было уже смешно: пытаться разгадать сны, которые были созданы, чтобы помочь ему разгадать другие сны!

Питер потер лоб рукой, сглатывая горечь и стараясь не нервничать из-за того, чего даже никогда не было. Возможно, Нил звонил ему, потому что был невиновен? Потому что его подставили? Шантажировали? Он признался и сел в Райкерс навсегда, чтобы защитить кого-то еще, а Питер просто оставил его там, не докопавшись до правды.

Он сцепил пальцы в замок, глубоко вдыхая и напоминая себе, что этого никогда не было. Нил никого не убил, не сел в тюрьму строго режима на пожизненный срок, и Питер его не предавал. И это глупо утешало. Питер не хотел бы жить в развилке времени, которая привела к тому, что он видел.

Пальцы сжались еще сильнее, до побелевшей кожи, до ноющей боли в суставах. Он старался не думать о втором будущем вовсе. Коллинз была неправа. Второй вариант казался Питеру куда более вероятным. Может быть, не таким радужно-слащавым, но он возлагал на него все свои надежды и желал его. И оттого думать о нем было практически невыносимо.

Он встал из-за стола, меряя гостиную шагами, стараясь избавиться от наваждения. Гипнотические фантазии были яркими, насыщенными. Питер помнил тепло солнечного света, проникавшего в квартиру Нила, слышал его смех, видел фотографии разукрашенного Сачмо, как в живую… Картины в галерее были такими же настоящими, как та, что висела над каминной полкой, которую Нил нарисовал им в подарок на Рождество. Это было жестоко: отправить его разум туда, дать почувствовать себя спокойным за будущее Нила, позволить им разделить рабочие и домашние радости, а потом вернуть назад, в реальность, в которой Нил лежал в могиле, не успев получить даже заслуженное освобождение.

Никогда после смерти Нила Питер не позволял себе размышлять о том, что было бы если… Переживать о будущем Кэффри уже не было смысла. Травить душу несбывшимися надеждами — зачем? Он переживал свое горе, вспоминая о том, что сделал и чего не сделал, о том, как можно было все переиграть. Но он не позволял представлять себе вот это!

Нил сам себя подставил!

Глядя на их фотографии на каминной полке, Питер кивнул своим мыслям, уверяя: ему не в чем себя винить.

Нилу нужно было иметь чуть больше веры в Питера, разве он просил так много?

Конечно, много. Агент Берк — лишь элементом системы. Бюро показало, что его слово — не последнее. Нил являлся консультантом Питера, но у Питера тоже имелось начальство, и как бы сильно Берк не хотел освободить своего подопечного и помочь ему, он был ограничен в своих возможностях. Столкновение с Крамером, из-за которого Нилу пришлось бежать, обнажило тот факт, что Питер не всесилен. Он дал Нилу незаконный карт-бланш, но, когда пришло время законных решений, Питер оказался бессилен, вынудив Кэффри почувствовать себя одиноким в борьбе за свободу.

Бессмысленно мучиться, прокручивая это в голове снова и снова.

Питер заставил себя вернуться к столу. Сегодня днем здесь стояли шампанское и торт, и Питер обнимал Нила, поздравляя с поступлением в Йель, а вечером он оказался в одиночестве с холодным какао и ужасным настроением.

Он снова открыл папку с распечатками звонков. Конец августа, выходной, немой звонок с таксофона из Парижа. Соединение длиной в одиннадцать секунд, во время которого Питеру никто так и не ответил.

На самом деле Берк понятия не имел, что с этим делать. В его голове разрозненные детали паззла никак не хотели складываться ни во что адекватное.

Первое, о чем он подумал: звонок шел от Филиппа Габена. У него не было доступа к делу, но Диана и Джонс утверждали, что Филипп после отъезда в США не возвращался в Париж. К тому же Габен, хотя и хорошо планировал преступления, не имел никакой личной связи с жертвами. Кроме Питера никто из убитых не был связан ни с миром искусства, ни с фальсификаторами, которых Габен хотел превзойти, ни с бюро. Он стал жертвой лишь потому, что сел Филиппу на хвост.

Версия с Габеном не выдерживала никакой критики, и Питер быстро отмел ее.

Возможно, все было лишь игрой его разума. Филипп был из Франции, и умирающий разум подкинул Питеру единственное незаконченное дело, связанное с Францией. Странный звонок, про который он забыл, поскольку его отвлек Джонс. Простое и беспощадное объяснение лишало смысла последние несколько недель терзаний. Всего лишь агональный бред, в который Питер вцепился как утопающий в соломинку, надеясь еще немного погоняться за воспоминаниями о Ниле.

Но как, черт возьми, этот звонок вообще мог быть связан с Кэффри? Возможно, во Франции у него был кто-то из знакомых? Кто из знакомых Нила стал бы звонить домой агенту ФБР? Питер усмехнулся своим мыслям, понимая, что это полнейшее безумство. Единственный, кто иногда выходил с ними на связь, наведываясь в гости, был Моззи — и он был в Нью-Йорке. Питер приглядывал за ним. Алекс по последним данным была в Италии, и она едва ли позвонила бы Питеру, особенно после того, как у него под носом, используя Нила, ограбила половину музеев города.

Это был тупик.

Питер нашел таксофон на карте, осмотрел местность через Гугл, почитал о находящихся рядом магазинах и кафе. Ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то связать странный звонок с Габеном, Нилом, Питером или хоть с чем-то знакомым.

Он даже набрал номер с мобильника, но услышал короткие гудки: автомат был предназначен только для исходящих звонков.

Питер сделал запрос о всех входящих звонках на свой домашний, мобильный, мобильный Эл и рабочий телефоны, но больше нигде не всплыл ни номера этого таксофона, ни любой другой парижский или французский номер.

Тупик.

Стоило просто отпустить это.

Наверное…

Питер убрал бумаги со стола, вылил какао в раковину и вымыл чашку. Нужно вернуться в постель: продолжать мучить себя воспоминаниями и бессмысленными изысканиями не было смысла.

В каждом из его бредовых снов ему звонил Кэффри. А что, если…

Питер поставил кружку на дно раковины, впиваясь пальцами в край столешницы и стискивая зубы.

— Хватит этого, Питер. Хватит.

Он вытер руки полотенцем и покинул кухню. В полутьме гостиной тиканье часов стало еще громче. Питер бросил короткий взгляд на полки с фотографиями, невидимыми в темноте, а потом скользнул выше, к их семейному портрету, нарисованному Нилом.

Голос Эндрю Далтона из воспоминаний заставил его ногу замереть, так и не наступив на первую ступеньку.

_«Знаешь, Питер, я, пожалуй, пас. Сделки и разговоры с тобой выглядят как второсортное дерьмо. На них могут повестись только сопливые мальчики, ищущие себе нового папочку, который повесит их детские каракули на стену»._

— Чертов сукин сын был в моем доме!


	9. Брат Поля возвращается, а Эндрю Далтон уходит из тюрьмы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующих нескольких главах будет довольно много диалогов и монологов от второстепенных и левых персонажей в связи с расследованием и в силу того, что кое-кто просто не хотел затыкаться. В связи с замедлением динамики к ним в большей степени подходит тэг "Повседневность". Не волнуйтесь, потом будет весело всем :Р

— Не родился, не женился, не умирал, — Поль положил перед Нилом тонкую папку с делом Виктора Дюпонта. — Ах да, не имеет кредитной карты и счета в банке, только наличные.

— Взялся из ниоткуда? — Нил поджал губы, покосившись на лист бумаги, и вернулся к холсту.

— Именно. Я проверил по некоторым каналам, но документы, видимо, ты привез с собой, прилетев во Францию по другому паспорту.

— Я не удивлен, — он сосредоточился на бледно-красных мазках, даже не обернувшись к Полю. — Я бы так и поступил, чтобы замести следы.

— Ладно, оставлю тебя за твоим занятием.

— Угу.

То ли на Нила так действовали новые таблетки, то ли рисование, то ли тот факт, что ему больше не нужно волноваться о Питере, но он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Теперь, кроме будничных дел по дому, у него было занятие, которое отлично заменяло йогу и прогулки, тем более, что погода испортилась окончательно. Он не погнушался потратить деньги из дипломата на новые материалы и мольберт. Дом Поля медленно превращался в галерею.

От нечего делать Нил рисовал его обитателей: кошек, козу, ораву крыс. Рависёр наблюдал за ним с особым интересом, то и дело пытаясь сунуть клюв или лапы в краску. Галка любила сидеть на холсте, смотря как ее новый человеческий друг рисует, тем более, что тот подкармливал птицу припасенными заранее кусочками сыра или мяса.

— Пойдем, Рависёр, не мешай, — Поль подставил галке руку, и та с карканьем перепрыгнула на его пальцы, позволяя унести себя в кухню.

— Я его уже кормил.

В ответ послышалось какое-то бурчание и звук разворачиваемой фольги. Нил сменил позу, чувствуя, как кожаный браслет на щиколотке царапает ножку стула. Это ощущение приносило одновременно успокоение и раздражение. Он бросил думать о своей странности, купил кусочек кожи и прочную нить в мастерской на соседней улице и сшил браслет на ногу. Поль никак это не прокомментировал, видимо, решив, что не стоит лезть в болото неизвестности. Как бы то ни было, никто на улице или в больнице, будь то Питер или кто-либо еще, никак не реагировал на то, что на ноге у Нила был предполагаемый знак отличия.

Поль сидел на чемоданах: через три дня он собирался отбыть в Нью-Йорк на учебу. И Нил раздумывал, как будет использовать свободное время в его отсутствие.

— Может, возьмешь меня с собой?

— А кто будет смотреть за ними? — Арно вопросительно поднял бровь, и Нил сдался.

Скорее всего, лететь в другую страну по поддельным документам было не лучшей идеей. Его обман мог быть раскрыт на таможне, а искать Питера из тюрьмы было бы еще сложнее.

— Я сегодня на дежурстве, так что ночуете без меня, — перекусывая на ходу вместе с Рависёром, сидящим у него на плече, Поль взялся за пальто, и Нил, наконец, оставил картину.

— Что-то важное?

— Обычное дело.

Галка каркнула и вернулась обратно на холст, Поль заглянул за плечо Нила, оценивая работу.

— Выглядит знакомо.

— Это кухня в доме Питера. Так что… если в Нью-Йорке ты встретишь какого-нибудь Питера, можешь напроситься к нему в гости.

— Я буду первым человеком, который попадет в тюрьму по статье «преследование Питеров в особо крупных масштабах». Страшно подумать, что решат следователи, когда поймут, что всех жертв, в чьи дома я проникал, зовут Питерами.

Арно ушел, снова оставив Нила один на один со своими мыслями и картинами.

— Хорошо быть тобой, Рависёр. Ты не помнишь, в каком гнезде вылупился, и тебе все равно.

— Кар! — галка слетела со своего места, скрывшись на кухне, а потом вернулась обратно, бросив в раскрытую ладонь Нила колпачок от флешки с оторванной веревочкой.

Нил рассмеялся.

— Поль будет не рад, маленький негодник. На, спрячь его в своем тайнике.

Рависёр забрал колпачок, слетел с холста на пол и чинно зашагал по ковру, чтобы спрятать колпачок за креслом. Нил нашел там такой же схрон, как и за фикусом, и решил, что лучше его не трогать.

Еще не было полуночи, но Нил уже был в постели. Он старался не нарушать режима, чувствуя себя слегка пришибленным и приходя к выводу, что его покорность судьбе скорее результат приема лекарств, чем склонность к прилежному поведению. Таблетки делали его куда более ленивым, спокойным и пассивным, позволяя часами сидеть перед холстом и не стремиться бежать куда-то в поисках неуловимого друга и собственных воспоминаний. Дни превратились в кисельную, вялотекущую массу, а постоянно моросящий за окном дождь, периодически разбавляемый мокрым снегом, только усугублял желание зарыться в нору и переждать неприятности. Быть может, если Нил впадет в спячку подобно сурку, то все само разрешится к тому времени, когда он проснется?

Нил отгонял унылые мысли, но заматываясь в одеяло, подумал, что активные действия могут подождать и до завтра. Или послезавтра… Или до возвращения Поля из Нью-Йорка.

Неизвестно сколько прошло времени с того момента, как он заснул, убаюканный шумом дождя и хорошей дозой снотворного, прежде, чем резко вскочить на постели от громкого карканья, хлопанья крыльев и чужого крика:

— Прочь пошел!

Нил в мгновение ока слетел на пол, не обращая внимания на боль, прострелившую еще не зажившее до конца колено, включил свет и прижался к подоконнику, во все глаза таращась на того, кто влез в дом. Незаметно для пришельца он скользнул пальцами за шторы, вытаскивая из щели между окном и стеной спрятанный карманный нож. Поль не знал, но Нил спрятал кое-где в доме то, что помогло бы ему защититься в случае… да вот в такое случае, например.

Высокий плечистый мужчина, одетый в кожаную куртку и перчатки, безуспешно отмахивался от разъяренного Рависёра, напавшего на него в темноте. Он взмахнул рукой в очередной раз и сбил галку на постель.

— Эй! — Нил привлек его внимание криком, испуганно переводя взгляд со взломщика на подбитую птицу.

Галка растерянно топталась по одеялу, хлопая крыльями, запутавшись в комках мягкой ткани.

— Кто ты такой и чего тебе нужно?

Прохладная костяная рукоять ножа ничуть не помогала Нилу почувствовать себя уверенней или спокойней, но он все равно стиснул пальцы, пряча оружие за спиной, одновременно планируя пути отхода. Дверь была перекрыта незнакомцем, застывшим посреди комнаты, единственным выходом оставалось окно. Чтобы вылезти через него, ему понадобится проявить чудеса акробатики со сломанной ногой… Значит, оставалось только отвлечь мужчину, бросив что-нибудь в лицо, и рвануться к входной двери. При соседях он, может, передумает нападать на Нила.

— Это ты кто такой? — мужчина стянул перчатку с руки и тыльной стороной коснулся глубокой царапины на щеке, которую оставила галка, пытаясь выцарапать незнакомцу глаз. — Что за бешеная птица? — он недовольно посмотрел на сидящую в комьях одеяла галку, выглядя больше растерянным, чем злым.

— Я первый спросил, — звучало как-то глупо. — Это ты вообще-то влез в мой дом.

— В твой дом? — незнакомец окинул взглядом спальню. — Ты спишь на моей кровати, парень. А твое барахло лежит на моем комоде. Это моя комната.

Нил растерянно открыл рот, с трудом соображая, что происходит — не попал ли он в очередной бредовый сон. Но уже через секунду почувствовал, как его затапливает облегчение. Кажется, его убийство и побег откладывались.

— Ты брат Поля?

— Да, — мужчина зашипел и поморщился, чувствуя, как струйка крови стекает по лицу из глубокой царапины. — А ты кто?

— Я домработник, — Нил незаметно засунул нож обратно в щель между окном и стеной и подошел к кровати, приходя на помощь запутавшемуся в постельном белье Рависёру.

Тот жалобно каркнул, когда его аккуратно взяли на руки, и тут же перепорхнул на угол шкафа — самый высокий предмет мебели в комнате, чтобы смотреть на ненормальных двуногих с безопасной высоты.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся.

— Домработник? Ты, кажется, хромой.

— А ты вломился в дом посреди ночи.

Они посмотрели друг на друга с подозрительным прищуром. Так получилось, что до сих пор Нил ничего не знал о брате Поля. Арно ни разу не завел о нем разговора, упомянув лишь пару раз мельком, и Нил не стал настаивать: мало ли какая семейная драма крылась в прошлом братьев.

— Где Поль?

— На дежурстве.

Мужчина кивнул и молча вышел из комнаты. Рависёр громко каркнул ему вслед.

— Хороший мальчик, — Нил протянул руку, погладив галку по грудке, но в благодарность получил клевок в костяшку пальца. — Ай! Проклюнул до крови!

Что ж, Нилу бы тоже не понравилось, если бы его сначала пнули в кровать, а потом хватали руками.

Он вышел из спальни, чтобы узнать, куда направился ночной гость, и обнаружил его в кухне, достающим из холодильника молоко, лазанью и кусок пирога. Он даже не озаботился царапиной на лице, просто стерев кровь салфеткой. Нил замер на входе, глядя, как мужчина по-хозяйски открывает шкафы, включает микроволновку и достает с полки банку с кофе.

— Я Питер.

Мужчина бросил на него короткий взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к разогреванию ужина. Возможно, пришло время позвонить Полю…

— Люка.

— Поль ничего о тебе не рассказывал.

Тонкие сжатые губы Люка скривились в саркастической ухмылке.

— Я не удивлен.

Нил неторопливо прошел к столу, двигаясь плавно и тихо, словно подкрадываясь к опасному животному. Люка был загадкой, но Нил не думал, что брат Поля способен взять и убить незнакомого человека в родном доме. Жесткие черты лица, отдающие рыжиной волосы, нахмуренные брови, холодный серый взгляд — он ничем не походил на мягкого домашнего Поля, больше напоминая опасного хищника. Разум велел держаться от незнакомца подальше, но в Ниле взыграло дурное любопытство. Это знакомство слишком отличалось от всех остальных в его новой жизни.

— Семейные неурядицы?

— Что-то вроде того, — Люка усмехнулся, доставая из микроволновки лазанью и пирог, и уселся за стол, бесцеремонно закинув ноги в ботинках на стоящий рядом табурет и держа тарелку в руках. — Я видел козу на заднем дворе. Это нормально?

— Смотря что считать нормальным, — Нил лучезарно улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, и Люка усмехнулся на этот раз чуть более расслабленно и открыто. — Как ты попал в дом?

— Вошел через дверь.

— Она была заперта.

— Разве это проблема? — Люка насмешливо вздернул бровь, откусывая большой кусок от пирога.

И Нил с тревожным трепетом осознал, почему брат Поля вызвал у него неоднозначное любопытство. Они сменили замок пару недель назад после того, как ключ Поля застрял в личинке и сломался, а значит, у Люка никак не могло быть нового ключа. Он проник под покровом ночи, вскрыв дверь, как вор… Нил учуял в нем родственную душу из преступного мира, даже если не помнил, чем именно занимался в прошлой жизни.

— Ты собираешься тут остаться?

— Ненадолго. А ты? — в голосе Люка звучал деловой интерес.

— Ненадолго.

Послышались легкие шаги и мяуканье — на шум в кухню пришла кошка. Она потерлась о ногу Нила, словно спрашивая: не пора ли поесть? Ее большие зеленые глаза с любопытством разглядывали гостя.

— Коза, уличная кошка, драная галка, хромой домработник… Похоже на Поля. Тебя он подобрал до козы или после?

— Кто-то же должен был за ними присматривать.

— Ясно, — Люка облизал испачканные в соусе пальцы и поставил пустую тарелку на стол. — Раз уж моя комната занята, лягу в спальне родителей. Надеюсь, там Поль не держит питона.

Нил проследил за тем, как он встает, потягиваясь, и идет в сторону второго этажа. Несмотря на высокий рост и крепкую комплекцию Люка двигался плавно и тихо, как и сам Нил, когда ему позволяла нога. Периодически он даже умудрялся напугать Поля, бесшумно подкрадываясь к нему со спины.

Они с Люка были из одного теста.

В заднем кармане джинс Люка мелькнул уголок кастета.

Возможно, из одного…

Утро обещало быть нестандартным. Ночью Нил смог уснуть только после того, как Люка перестал бродить по второму этажу и улегся. Спал он или нет, Нил не знал. На всякий случай, он запер дверь спальни, оставив ключ в замке, раздумывая написать ли Полю смс или оставить все как есть? Если у них с Люка были непростые отношения, сюрприз будет неприятным. Но с другой стороны Люка вернулся в свой дом, а не вломился в чужой. Стоило предоставить братьям возможность разобраться друг с другом самим.

Когда Нил встал, чтобы приготовить завтрак, Люка уже стоял у плиты. Вкусный запах наполнил дом. У ног гостя крутилась кошка, выпрашивая лакомый кусочек. Рависёр сидел рядом, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Люка возит лопаточкой в сковороде с фаршем.

— Не спалось?

— Заспался?

Нил улыбнулся, усаживаясь за стол. Кажется, сегодня ему не придется готовить, судя по размеру сковороды и тому, что Люка жарил фарш для любимого Полем болоньезе. Он налил себе кофе из еще горячего кофейника и подманил Рависёра, предлагая ему кусочек примирительного печенья. Галка покосилась на печенье и осталась следить за фаршем.

— Предатель.

— Разумное существо. Ночью защищал своего кормильца, а когда понял, кто в доме хозяин, подлизался и принес мне это.

Люка показал крышечку от флешки, которую Рависёр тут же с карканьем вырвал у него из рук и унес прочь, чтобы спрятать снова под кресло.

— Не бери, если не дает, иначе останешься без пальцев.

— Видимо, ты тоже любишь брать чужое, — Люка кивнул на его расклеванный палец и перевел внимательный взгляд на лицо Нила.

Нил ответил ничего не значащей улыбкой. Люка отвернулся к плите, больше не обращая внимания на нового знакомого, позволив тому спокойно пить кофе.

Мирная атмосфера утра треснула, как яичная скорлупа, когда в дом, пыхтя и громко топая, вошел Поль, отряхивая с зонта капли воды и оставляя грязные следы на полу.

— Фух, надоел этот ливень. Пахнет просто обалденно, Питер. Не думал, что с утра ты будешь готовить… — Поль замер, оборвав себя на полуслове.

И Нил тревожно прикусил губу изнутри, чувствуя, что дело запахло жареным. Люка, стоящий у плиты, выглядел так, словно не случилось ничего необычного.

— Привет, Полли, будешь кофе? Если подождешь еще десять минут, то соус будет готов.

Поль ничего не ответил. Бледность, разлившаяся по его лицу, ярко выделила россыпь веснушек на щеках. Нилу показалось, что его голубые глаза сменили цвет на темно-синий, хотя все дело было в расширившихся зрачках. Он так и стоял посреди кухни с опущенными вдоль тела руками, пока Люка не выключил газовую гарелку под сковородой, вынужденный признать, что его появление не было чем-то из разряда будничных событий.

— Я так понимаю, завтракать ты не слишком хочешь.

— Что?.. — голос Поля звучал так опасно тихо, что Нил отставил свою чашку подальше, переживая, что придется вмешиваться в драку, не иначе.

— Поль…

Нил не был уверен, слышит ли в голосе Люка больше извинительного тона или просьбы не устраивать скандала, но этого все равно было недостаточно, чтобы сдержать лавину.

— Как ты смеешь… Как ты посмел войти в мой дом… — Поль задыхался от возмущения и гнева, с трудом подбирая слова. — Ты…

— Давай обойдемся без драмы, Поль, — Люка скрестил на груди руки, хмурясь и занимая оборонительную позицию.

— Без драмы?! — голос Поля сорвался на крик, от которого Рависёр испуганно вспорхнул со стола, а Нил пожалел, что не может так же просто взять и уйти с кухни, где назревала семейная ссора.

— Я же говорил…

— Может, это тебе не стоило устраивать подростковую драму десять лет назад, когда ты довел нашего отца до больницы, а нас с тобой до тюрьмы?!

— Это было десять лет назад.

— Вот именно! Десять лет, Люка! — Поль пересек разделявшее их расстояние, желая подойти ближе, но остановился на полпути, кусая губы.

Нил видел, как напряжены его плечи, как нервно он переминается с ноги на ногу, чтобы скрыть злую дрожь в своем теле. Его глаза горели похлеще кошачьих в темноте.

— Я давно оставил это в прошлом, а ты все вспоминаешь о папочке и своем ночном пребывании в камере временного заключения?

Поль подлетел к Люка так стремительно, что Нил поспешил соскочить с барного стула, готовый, если что, разнимать братьев, хотя скорее он тут был тем, кому наваляют первым в случае чего: хромой против полицейского и уголовника. Кулак Поля врезался в каменную челюсть Люка, заставив того отшатнуться, но второй удар он блокировал, ловко заломив руку брата за спину отработанным приемом. Поль попался только потому, что был ослеплен собственной злостью, забыв о правильной тактике и защите.

— Пусти меня!

— Люка, — Нил сделал шаг в их сторону, но Люка бросил на него предупреждающий холодный взгляд, заставляя остаться на месте, крепко прижимая Поля к столешнице.

— Ты знаешь, почему я сбежал. Не притворяйся дурачком, Поль. Твой отец не собирался отпускать меня, а после того, как я тебя втянул, он бы посадил меня за решетку навсегда.

Поль безуспешно дернулся, пытаясь ударить Люка в зубы затылком. Тот предугадал его движение, успев отклониться, но не ослабив хватку.

— А ты хотел свободной жизни, в которой берешь, что хочешь, и делаешь, что хочешь? Плевав на закон, на свою семью, даже на самого себя? Этой свободы ты хотел от отца? Пусти меня, черт тебя возьми!

Люка разжал пальцы, и Поль развернулся, чтобы с силой толкнуть его в грудь, отпихивая от себя и проходя мимо. Трясущимися руками он схватил кувшин, налили себе стакан воды и выпил одним глотком. Его колотило от злости.

— О какой семье ты говоришь? — щеки Люка раскраснелись, он потерял свое холодное спокойствие и надменность, похожий теперь больше на растрепанного воробья, чем на опасного хищника. — Кроме тебя у меня никого не было.

— А-а-а, — Поль нехорошо улыбнулся, его губы тряслись. — Поэтому ты бросил меня?! Потому что я твоя семья. Как я сразу не догадался?! В этом же весь ты!

— У меня не было выбора! — теперь кричал и Люка, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.

Нил переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Его нога успела разболеться, но он не спешил садиться и не мог уйти, на случай, если все-таки придется вмешиваться.

— Выбор всегда есть. И ты свой сделал! — Поль шарахнул стакан о стол так сильно, что по его дну пошла трещина, остатки воды разлились по столу, но никто не обратил на это внимания. — Убирайся из моего дома, Люка! Иди туда, где ты шлялся десять лет, когда я даже не знал, жив ты или тебя убили в какой-нибудь подворотне твои дружки. У меня нет никакого брата!

Он развернулся на каблуках и пронесся мимо Нила в сторону лестницы.

— Поэтому ты оставил в моей комнате все как есть? — вопрос Люка застал его на первой ступеньке.

Поль замер, и Нил подумал, что сейчас он развернется и скандал пойдет на новый виток, но он рванул наверх, пока где-то на втором этаже не хлопнула с грохотом дверь спальни.

Стоило Полю скрыться, как на лицо Люка вернулось холодное спокойствие. Если бы не краснота на щеках, можно было подумать, что никакого скандала и не было. Он зачесал назад растрепавшиеся волосы и подошел к плите, включая огонь.

Нил опустился на свое место, но к кофе уже не притронулся, смотря в спину незваному гостю, продолжавшему хозяйничать на кухне. На этот раз Люка подал голос первым.

— Он всегда был таким. Его очень ценили в театральном школьном кружке за эмоциональную вовлеченность.

— Считаешь, предательство недостаточный повод для эмоциональной реакции? — Нил не хотел играть с огнем, но невольно втянутый в чужой конфликт, не успел остановить себя.

— Я ушел, чтобы защитить его.

— От себя самого?

— В том числе.

— Почему ему не сказал?

— Так получилось, — Люка обернулся, чтобы бросить Нилу грустную улыбку. — Тебе никогда не приходилось делать родным больно ради их же блага?

Нил опустил короткий задумчивый взгляд в свою полупустую чашку с остывающим кофе прежде, чем посмотреть Люка в глаза и ответить:

— Возможно. Но я этого не помню.

Нил чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, собираясь подняться с завтраком на второй этаж. Поль был первым человеком в этой новой жизни, который помог Нилу и сделал для него больше, чем кто-либо еще, так что, наверное, их можно было считать приятелями. Но в чем бы там ни был хорош Нил в прошлой жизни, разговоры по душам не были его сильной стороной.

Люка собирался оставаться в доме и не планировал идти на переговоры с Полем, держа оборону на первом этаже. Поль заперся в спальне — уставший после ночной смены, голодный и злой, и не желавший спускаться вниз. Нил чувствовал себя как Рависёр — не знал, куда деваться, но хотел как-нибудь помочь. Из-за общей напряженной атмосферы в доме расслабиться не выходило, и все труды Нила по соблюдению рекомендаций врача шли сегодня насмарку.

Пока Люка вышел зачем-то во двор, Нил собрал завтрак Полю на поднос и поднялся наверх. Постучал в дверь.

— Поль. Это Питер. Я принес тебе завтрак.

В ответ не раздалось ни слова. Возможно, Поль уснул, что было маловероятным после того как полчаса назад он готов был взорваться от злости. Он решил, что еще одна попытка не помешает.

— Я совершил подвиг, взобравшись сюда с подносом и без костыля, но не уверен, что смогу спуститься назад без естественного ускорения падения.

Послышался скрип пружин, шаги и дверь открылась. Поль не удостоил Нила взгляда, тут же развернувшись и отправившись обратно к кровати, но опустился не на ее край, а на пол, глядя на унылый вид за панорамным окном.

Нил оставил поднос на кофейном столике и закрыл за собой дверь, задвинув щеколду. Навряд ли Люка стал бы рваться в комнату, но новый скандал точно не то, что сейчас нужно. Он опустился на пол плечом к плечу с Полем, распрямляя разнывшееся колено — из-за плохой погоды он все время чувствовал глубоко в кости противную болезненную ломоту на месте нарастающей костяной мозоли.

Рядом с Полем стояла ополовиненная бутылка вина. Одна из тех, что они забрали в квартире Виктора Дюпонта. Заметив взгляд Нила, Поль усмехнулся.

— Прости, считай, что я конфисковал эту бутылку и делиться с тобой не намерен.

— Я бы сам тебе налил после такого.

Поль скривился и приложился к горлышку. Напиться этим вусмерть было нельзя, а крепкого алкоголя в доме все равно не было.

— Злишься на него?

— Ты не представляешь как. Готов придушить его, хочу его пристрелить прямо сейчас, — Поль смял пальцами ткань брюк на бедре, удерживая свою руку от того, чтобы потянуться к наплечной кобуре с пистолетом. — Ненавижу… Если бы ты только знал, как я его ненавижу.

— Не хочешь рассказать? Я умею слушать, — Нил улыбнулся, пытаясь поддержать Поля, но подумал, что и сам бы не отказался подбодрить себя чем-нибудь крепким, глядя на красные глаза Арно, едва сдерживающего слезы.

Поль отвернулся, упираясь локтем в согнутое колено и постукивая бутылкой по голени. Там, на комоде под зеркалом, стояли фотографии. Нил видел их, когда заходил в спальню убираться, но рассматривал только однажды. На одной из них явно был десятилетний Поль, стоящий в обнимку с другим мальчишкой. Тогда Нил посчитал, что Поль обнимает за плечи друга — слишком непохожими они были, но теперь в чертах другого мальчишки он легко смог увидеть лицо Люка.

Молчание затянулось, и Нил легонько толкнул Поля локтем под руку.

— Эй.

Поль утер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, шмыгая носом, но удержался от рыданий, сделав еще пару глотков вина. Когда он, наконец, смог вздохнуть, успокоившись, он бросил на Нила странный взгляд.

— Знаешь, почему я помог тебе?

Нил улыбнулся.

— Как сказала Жюли, я был хромым бомжом, а ты любишь подбирать побитых и несчастных.

Поль рассмеялся, все еще шмыгая носом.

— Да, есть немного, — он снова отвернулся, уставившись на дождливое серое небо за окном. — Но это все из-за Люка.

— Ты надеялся, что кто-нибудь так же поможет твоему брату, если он попадет в беду, — Нил не спрашивал, утверждал, и Поль кивнул ему в ответ, не поворачивая головы.

— Ты представить себе не можешь, каково было все эти годы не знать, где он, что с ним, жив ли он. Я провел миллион часов, размышляя о том, где он мог быть, представляя его то счастливо живущим за границей, то валяющимся трупом в сточной канаве. Я искал его. Но Люка умеет прятаться. За столько лет работы в полиции я ни разу не смог напасть на его след. Было бы проще жить, зная, что он умер, чем так: гадая, ища, надеясь, что он в порядке, что он не ранен, не страдает, что он не один.

— Нет, — Нил покачал головой, и Поль повернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. — Ты не мог хотеть его смерти по-настоящему. Он же твой брат.

— Я просто хотел знать, что с ним. Одна открыта — и я бы был спокоен.

— Думаешь? Ты не стал бы искать его еще сильнее, узнав, что он жив?

Поль открыл рот, собираясь сказать «нет», посмотрел Нилу в глаза и передумал.

— Что случилось? — Нил подтянул здоровую ногу к груди, обнимая себя за колено. — Не подумай, что это просто любопытство, я хочу понять.

— Люка связался не с той компанией, когда был подростком, а потом втянул в это меня. Они воровали, занимались мелким хулиганством, угоняли машины, влезали на частную территорию. Мне было семнадцать. Я любил своего брата и хотел его внимания, но когда он стал совершеннолетним, мы стали отдаляться. У него были другие интересы, он не поступил в колледж, в которых хотел устроить его отец, и слонялся большей частью без дела. С работой у Люка не складывалось, он начинал и бросал все, дома были скандалы, отец бесился. Отец был полицейским и каждую выходку Люка воспринимал очень остро не только как родитель, но и как служитель правопорядка.

— Люка сказал, что он был только твоим отцом?

— Ммм, — Поль поболтал остатки вина в бутылке и сделал еще один глоток. — Так и есть. Люка был приемным.

— Погоди, я думал, у вас одна мать.

— Мать Люка и мой отец познакомились, когда он уже родился. У них был вроде бы бурный роман, а потом мать Люка внезапно скончалась. Люка ждал детский дом, но отец сжалился и усыновил его. Потом он познакомился с моей матерью и родился я.

— Не слишком добро он отзывается о своем благодетеле, — Нил попытался подумать о своем отце, представить, кем он был и в каких они были отношениях. Но на месте фигуры родителя была только черная пустота и густой комок тошноты в желудке.

— Отец был строгим человеком, — Поль поджал губы, опуская взгляд.

— Строгим? — Нил склонил голову, — или жестоким?

— Если бы у меня был ребенок, я бы не стал воспитывать его так, как мой отец воспитывал нас. Он очень трепетно относился к порядку в целом и порядку в доме. Требовал от каждого из нас соблюдать установленные им правила. По большей части они были рациональными: не опаздывать к обеду, помогать по дому матери, приходить домой раньше, чем стемнеет, отрабатывать плохие оценки дополнительной работой по дому. Ничего такого. Я был послушным ребенком, а Люка всегда сопротивлялся. Он словно специально делал все наоборот, выводя отца из себя. Отец злился, наказывал его… — Поль замолчал, позволяя шуму дождя наполнить полутемную комнату.

— Он бил его?

— И такое бывало. Без травм, но унизительно. Люка ненавидел отца за это. Хотя иногда они были словно лучшие друзья, находя какое-то совместное занятие, будучи на одной волне. Но это случалось все реже, чем старше мы становились. В подростковом возрасте все стало совсем худо. Люка начал убегать из дома, пробовал наркотики, отец вытаскивал его из каких-то притонов со шлюхами. Моя мать всегда была отстраненной: она не поддерживала отца, но и не поддерживала Люка. Я был тем, к кому он всегда приходил, когда становилось слишком плохо или когда он жутко злился. Я мог утешить его, даже отговорить от какой-то дурной затеи. Он забывал о своем бунтарстве, когда мы были вместе, потому что у нас всегда находились совместные занятия и без правонарушений. Но Люка вырос, а я в его глазах остался ребенком и больше не мог удержать его от плохих идей. Мы отдалились, и ему не за кого стало держаться в нашем доме. Люка хотел уйти, но отец… Он не отпустил его. Он пытался устроить его будущее, дать ему образование, работу. Боялся, что Люка будет грязным пятном на его репутации — бродяга, наркоман, грабитель. Но чем больше отец пытался, тем хуже становилось. Тогда все совсем разладилось.

— К тебе он не был жесток?

— Сначала нет. Но когда Люка сорвался с крючка, пойдя во все тяжкие, у него немного отказали тормоза. Я занял место Люка. Отца бесило все, что я делал и чего не делал, я был недостаточно хорош во всех своих делах, он желал невозможного, хотел, чтобы я был лучшим за двоих. Люка еще жил с нами, но они с отцом почти не разговаривали, только ругались и разбегались по углам. Видя, что отец взялся за меня, Люка вдруг снова начал со мной общаться. Я был счастлив, не понимая, что задумал брат на самом деле. Он втянул меня в свою компанию, готовя ограбление одного богатея на окраине Парижа. Меня заслали вперед как малолетку, которому не дадут срок, если вдруг что.

— И ты попался?

— Все так и было. Все разбежались, а меня схватили. Я был в ужасе. Я никогда не нарушал закона до этого дня, авантюра Люка казалась мне приключением, я хотел заслужить его уважение. А теперь я сидел за решеткой, и мне грозили колонией для малолетних за проникновение на частную территорию и попытку ограбления. Конечно, потом я узнал, что меня просто пугали.

Поль замолчал, вернувшись в свои воспоминания, задумчиво глядя на свою босую ступню.

— И что было потом?

— Когда отец узнал о случившемся, у него случился инфаркт. Он чуть не умер в тот день в реанимации. Мать пришла ко мне в камеру, рыдая и обвиняя Люка во всем, она кричала, что убьет его, если он вернется домой. Она была не в себе от страха. Я никогда не видел ее такой, я был напуган так же как она. И тогда ко мне пришел Маркель. Он был напарником отца, его близким другом, и я знал его с детских лет. Маркель сказал, что Люка грозит много лет тюрьмы за все, на что до этого полиция закрывала глаза. Что никто больше не будет отмазывать его, и он сядет, если только попадется. Но в тот день Маркель был там не ради Люка. Он пришел ради меня. Мы проговорили с ним много часов до глубокой ночи. Он выпустил меня на следующий день, взяв с меня клятву, что я никогда больше не влезу ни в какую авантюру с Люка, что, закончив школу, я поступлю в любой колледж, который выберу сам, и буду держаться подальше от всего, что имеет отношение к Люка. Он просил меня не связываться с ним, как бы я ни хотел.

— И ты сдержал слово?

Поль улыбнулся.

— Отчасти. Я поступил в школу полиции и больше не ввязывался в авантюры с Люка, но я всегда пытался найти способ связаться с ним. Сначала я оправдывал его перед родителями, уверял их, что Люка не хотел меня подставить, что он не был злодеем, каким они его выставляли. Я все еще надеялся, что он вернется ко мне или хотя бы напишет. Потом я понял, что этого не будет. Люка был в бегах, отец так и не восстановился после инфаркта и через два года скончался. Жить стало туго. Я учился и работал, а матери пришлось искать подработку, чтобы мы не потеряли дом. Мы больше не были счастливой семьей, которой я нас считал. Сейчас мне вообще кажется, что я один так считал. Я думал, что ругань Люка с отцом — это то, что есть в каждой семье. Подумаешь, старший сын не ладит с родителями и бунтует, что тут такого? Но потом я понял, что все с самого начала было неправильно. И в какой-то момент я тоже стал ненавидеть Люка за то, что он бросил меня, подставил, что не попрощался с отцом, не извинился, что сбежал. Я понял, что мои представления о любимом брате были детскими фантазиями. Люка был преступником, и он повел себя как преступник, втянув меня в дело и сбежав. Но я все равно его любил. Боже, проще объяснить работу компьютера, чем семейные отношения. Все эти годы я ненавидел его и хотел вернуть его обратно. Это чертовски сложно, понимаешь?

Нил только кивнул. Он не помнил о своих семейных проблемах, но понять Поля было не трудно.

— Я не знаю, какие отношения вас связывают с Питером, но знаю, что чувствует человек, чей родственник пропал. Сбежал, исчез, и ты не знаешь, что с ним. Даже если вы с Питером были в ссоре, я уверен, что он думает о тебе. И он очень хочет тебя найти.

Дождь закончился, хотя небо оставалось все таким же серым и унылым, ничуть не добавляя настроения. Нил отвернулся от окна, глядя на браслет на своей ноге.

— Два месяца прошло. Я боюсь, что Питер не ищет меня, не потому что мы поругались или он боится выйти на связь.

Брови Поля нахмурились, и он перестал покачивать бутылкой в руке.

— Что тогда?

— Мне кажется, Питер думает, что я мертв. Никто не ищет мертвецов.

***

— Как вы могли это допустить?!

Питер раздраженно расхаживал туда-сюда по кабинету, уперев руки в бока. Во всех его движениях улавливалась усталая нервозность, обычно не свойственная их шефу. Диана держала в руках папку с документами на Эндрю Далтона и файлом о его досрочном освобождением из тюрьмы под залог. Она получила документ утром еще до того, как Питер вошел в офис, но никак не ожидала, что босс так расстроится из-за этой новости.

Накопать что-то на Далтона было трудно, но ей все-таки кое-что удалось. Вместо того, чтобы провести время с сыном, она потратила всю субботу, встречаясь с информатором и проверяя кое-какие данные. И то, что она нашла, ей не слишком-то понравилось.

— Питер не успокоится, пока не засадит его за решетку пожизненно, — Джонс увидел ее находку первым, и Диана была с ним согласна.

Она не знала, что Далтон сказал Берку в комнате для встреч, но в контексте последних событий можно было не сомневаться, что это — о Кэффри.

— Письмо от маршалов пришло сегодня утром. Его отпустили еще в четверг, но из-за бюрократии… — она замолкла под мрачным взглядом Питера, но все-таки нашла в себе мужество продолжить. Это не ее вина, она в няньки Далтону не нанималась. — Сообщили только сегодня утром.

— За четыре дня он мог улететь на другой конец планеты.

— Питер, — Джонс решил подать голос, чтобы поддержать Диану, — может, скажешь, что случилось?

— Он был в моем доме, вот что, — Питер обернулся, и Диана увидела, что в его глазах мелькает не только злость, но еще и капелька страха, что их боссу было вовсе не свойственно.

— Когда это случилось?

— Я не знаю, — он покачал головой, прекращая бессмысленное патрулирование кабинета, и оперся кулаками о стол. — Я уже попросил Моззи проверить мой дом на наличие следящих устройств и жучков, он сейчас там. Диана, мне нужно знать все, что у тебя есть на Далтона.

Диана вздохнула поглубже, не желая быть тем, кто поднимет эту тему, но ей пришлось напомнить, что они все тут в первую очередь агенты, а уже потом друзья, потерявшие близкого человека.

— Что? — Питер уловил ее настроение быстрее, чем она успела открыть рот, напрягаясь и настораживаясь еще больше, чем до этого.

— Питер, мне поступила кое-какая информация из неофициальных источников, которую мне удалось проверить. Я не стала звонить тебе в выходной… Настоящее имя Эндрю Далтона — Дэвид Мерфи, он сменил документы несколько лет назад официально, не знаю, по каким причинам. Дэвид Мерфи кузен Алана Вудфорда.

Лицо Питера застыло на секунду, и кабинет погрузился в звенящую тишину.

— Выкладывай все, — когда босс вернул себе голос, из его тона пропало раздражение и на место вернулась привычная для Питера цепкая хватка гончей, которая взяла след.

— Мерфи когда-то был в группе Розовых Пантер, но они с Вудфордом не сошлись. По нашим данным он был замешан в некоторых аферах, связанных с воровством и мошенничеством. Подделками он занимался в основном по-мелочи: банкноты, кредитки. Скорее в целях выживания, чем поиска наживы. Информации о нем не так уж много, семейная история ничем не примечательна. Жил с матерью в бедном районе, задерживался несколько раз за хулиганство и воровство в подростковом возрасте. Потом попытался влиться в дело Вудфорда, но не срослось. После занимался воровством и перепродажей предметов искусства и старины из частных коллекций. Мерфи скорее вор-домушник, только цели выбирает покрупнее обычных. Богатые дома с сейфами и охраной.

— Его ни разу не задерживали?

— Мерфи работает не один. Набирает команду, обычно временную, организует дело, а если что-то идет не так — вместо него попадается козел отпущения. Он отрабатывал эту схему как минимум пару раз — есть имена его подельников. Один из них, Конрад Грейс, до сих пор находится здесь, в Синг-Синге. Другой, Стив МакБрайт, сидел в Аризоне, но вышел пару лет назад. Оба получили небольшой срок за проникновение в частную собственность и мелкую кражу. В обоих случаях по данным полиции Мерфи проходил как возможный организатор и участник преступления, но пойман не был, улик против него было недостаточно. Половина смазанного отпечатка, невнятные показания свидетелей, краденные вещи не всплыли на радарах — скорее всего сбыл их в другой стране или смог проскользнуть мимо наших.

Питер пролистнул дело Конрада Грейса.

— Почему никто из подельников не сдал Мерфи с потрохами?

— Я пока не знаю. Возможно, они получили деньги за свое участие.

— И по пять лет тюрьмы. Не столько они украли, чтобы ради этого садиться на пятилетку, — Джонс поцокал языком, рассматривая дело Стива МакБрайта.

— Он больше не связывался с Пантерами с тех пор? — Питер снова поднял взгляд на Диану.

Та покачала головой.

— Мой источник говорит, что «нет». Мерфи покинул страну пару лет назад, его след потерялся после того, как он прибыл в Тунис. Когда бы он ни вернулся в США, он сделал это под другим именем.

— Где бы он ни был, очевидно, там он тоже провернул ограбление по привычной схеме. Собрал команду, ограбил, кто-то попался вместо него, а он улизнул, чтобы продать награбленное на родине.

— Почему в тюрьме не знали, что он Дэвид Мерфи?

— Смена имени была официальной, документы не поддельные. Никто не стал в этом копаться ради мелкого хулигана.

— Ладно, — Питер потер гладко выбритый подбородок, глядя на кипу бумаг, завалившую его стол. — Джонс позвони в Райкерс и устрой мне встречу с Вудфордом, Диана — я хочу, чтобы ты поехала к Грейсу и узнала, как именно Мерфи проворачивает свои грязные дела. А я пока поговорить с Фернандо Эстеро.

— Думаете, это он внес залог? — Диана остановилась на выходе из кабинета, оборачиваясь.

— Думаю, он решил, что Мерфи ему должен кое-что.

Пока Питер еле ехал по пробкам, в его голове кружился рой мыслей. Мозг напоминал гудящий пчелиный улей, а он сам — пасечника, который пытается безуспешно загнать всех пчел в соты, чтобы увидеть целостную картину. Куча новых не подходящих друг к другу деталей никак не помогла.

Дело Далтона-Мерфи попало в отдел Белых Воротничков практически случайно, Питер мог даже не открыть папку, которую ему принесли. Предполагаемый преступник уже сидел в тюрьме, и было вопросом времени, когда полиция или любой рядовой агент ФБР хорошенько перетрясет его квартиру, связи и банковские счета, чтобы найти деньги Эстеро, заплаченные за подделку. Это даже звучало глупо. Судя по выражению лица, сам Мерфи будто не знал, что продает подделку, а значит, либо его самого облапошил кто-то из подельников, либо облапошили того, кто владел пропавшей и ныне украденной картиной. Нарисовать подделку, наделать шуму и привлечь вора? Кому это вообще могло быть выгодно? В чем был смысл?

Даже если оставить тот факт, что с продажей картины все пошло не так, какое все это имело отношение к Питеру? Что забыл Мерфи в его доме?

Их встреча в тюрьме выглядела совершенно случайной.

Что если в этом был замешан Алан Вудфорд? Решил каким-то образом через Мерфи отомстить Питеру за свои двадцать семь лет тюремного срока?

К тому времени, когда он остановился у кованных ворот особняка Эстеро, Питер чувствовал себя уставшим, словно сейчас было не девять утра, а девять вечера. Он не пришел ни к какому выводу и понимал, что копать придется во всех направлениях сразу, чтобы выстроить полноценную картину.

Зазвонил телефон.

— Да, Джонс?

— Мерфи нигде не появлялся. Мы установили слежку у его квартиры, за его подружкой, следим за банковскими картами и паспортом, но пока все глухо.

— Спасибо, Джонс.

— Хьюз не дал разрешение на рассылку данных в аэропорты и задержание, потому что у нас нет на это весомых причин, так что…

— Достаточно и этого. Выясним, что он задумал, и причины найдутся. Мне пора.

Просторный холл встретил Питера дорогой, но строгой обстановкой. Фернандо Эстеро был одним из тех, кто имел не только слабость к дорогим покупкам, но еще и хороший вкус. То, что Мерфи решил дерзнуть и продать картину такому человеку, как Эстеро, говорило о том, что он либо был бесконечно самоуверен в своем фальсификаторе, либо в том, что владел оригиналом картины и совершал честную сделку. Странно, что Эстеро сразу не разглядел подделку. Насколько Питер знал, он очень ответственно подходил к своим покупкам. Эстеро лишь однажды попал на радар ФБР и с легкостью ушел от правосудия: слишком умный и скользкий. С тонкой улыбкой на змеином лице, он смотрел на Питера насмешливо, зная, что тот ничего не сможет доказать.

Встреча с этим человеком была не самым лучшим событием утра.

Одетый в деловой белый костюм Фернандо спустился по лестнице в гостиную, где Питеру предложили кресло и чашку кофе, но он предпочел остаться на ногах, рассматривая одну из работ Боттичелли.

— Агент Берк, какая встреча, — Эстеро засунул руки в карманы штанов, ухмыляясь своей привычной холодной улыбкой, его карие глаза изучали Питера.

— Мистер Эстеро, у меня есть кое-какие вопросы по поводу картины…

— А вы не знаете? — Эстеро слегка приподнял бровь, делая вид, что удивлен.

— Чего не знаю?

— Мы с мистером Далтоном поговорили и пришли к выводу, что случилось недоразумение. Он вернул мне деньги, а я забрал свое заявление.

— Почему ФБР ничего об этом не знает?

Питер почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Бюрократия, халатность или глупость — что бы ни стояло за всей этой странной историей, за утро Питеру надоело спотыкаться об это на каждом шагу.

— О, — Эстеро издевательски пожал плечами, — наверное, мой адвокат еще не передал бумаги. Наша встреча состоялась в субботу.

— Это вы внесли залог за Далтона в тюрьме?

— Зачем бы мне это? — Фернандо усмехнулся, его большие темные глаза прищурились.

— Вы мне скажите. Далтон обманул вас, продав фальшивку, а потом просто так взял и вернул деньги через день после выхода из тюрьмы. А может, вы с ним о чем-то договорились? Например, вы освобождаете его под залог и забираете заявление, а он достает вам настоящую картину взамен поддельной? За продажу краденого ему бы дали намного больше двух месяцев исправительных работ.

— Вы хотите обвинить меня в преступном сговоре, агент Берк? — лицо Эстеро застыло непроницаемой маской.

Питер вернул ему противную ухмылку.

— Просто рассуждения вслух. Гипотезы.

— Хорошо. Иначе мне пришлось бы пригласить адвоката, чтобы открыть новое дело: за клевету тоже по голове не гладят, агент.

— До скорой встречи, мистер Эстеро.

Он собрался уйти, но его остановил оклик.

— Раз уж дело закрыто, я бы хотел вернуть поддельную картину себе. Она будет служить мне напоминанием, что стоит лучше планировать покупки.

— Боюсь, нет. Раз сделка между вами и мистером Далтоном расторгнута, значит картина принадлежит мистеру Далтону. Он может прийти в ФБР и забрать ее в любой момент. Передайте ему, что я буду ждать. У меня есть некоторые вопросы.

Вслед Питеру послышался тихий смех.

***

Диана сидела на скамье в зале для свиданий, как обычно с ровной спиной и бесстрастным выражением лица. Мужчина, которого к ней вывели, Конрад Грейс, выглядел так же как на фотографии из своего дела — тридцатилетний, высокий, поджарый. Оранжевый комбинезон слегка портил вид, но Конрад вошел в комнату так, будто это он пришел навестить Диану, а не наоборот.

Правда, встреча эта его не радовала.

Губы Грейса были недовольно поджаты, колючий взгляд говорил о том, что беседа с агентом последнее, что его интересует. Он молча уселся на лавку, сцепил пальцы и уставила на Диану в ожидании того, что она скажет.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Грейс, меня зовут Диана Бэрриган, я из ФБР.

— Я догадался. И что же вам нужно, агент Бэрриган? — Грейс держался подчеркнуто вежливо, надеясь, очевидно, что чем покладистее он будет и чем корректнее ее отошлет, тем быстрее от него отстанут.

— Я пришла поговорить с вами об Эндрю Далтоне. Возможно, вы знали его как Дэвида Мерфи. Вы работали на него, когда крали три года назад картину из дома мистер Бове, не так ли?

— Понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите. Это все? — Грейс пожал плечами, вздернул брови и скрестил руки на груди, отклоняясь от стола, всем своим видом пытаясь показать Диане, что этот разговор не стоит выеденного яйца.

Она поджала губы, сочувственно кивая.

— Я слышала, что у вас есть сын. Его зовут Мартин, — она достала из своей папки распечатанную фотографию, на которой восьмилетний мальчик держал в бейсбольной перчатке мяч и улыбался на камеру.

Лицо Конрада дрогнуло, но взгляд остался твердым.

— И что?

— В вашем деле сказано, что вы пошли на кражу, чтобы обеспечить лучшее будущее своему ребенку. Вы жили в бедном районе, ваш босс нагрел вас на деньги, у вас были кредиты, и не было сбережений, поэтому вы решили пойти на преступление.

— Все это есть в моем деле. Я признался в том, что пытался обокрасть дом мистера Бове, который кормил свою собаку черной икрой и имел четыре дорогих машины в гараже. Одна ничтожная картина могла прокормить мою семью и покрыть мои долги на годы вперед. Но я попался и теперь сижу здесь, — он пожал плечами. — Очевидно, это была не лучшая моя идея.

— Почему вы так просто сдались? В отчете полиции сказано, что вы, обладая отличными физическими данными, даже не пытались убежать или бороться, хотя имели все пути к отходу.

— Растерялся, почувствовал терзания совести, решил, что лучше уж тюрьма, чем вечный побег? — он хмыкнул, все еще оставаясь закрытым для нее. — Думаете, человек не может осознать свои ошибки?

— Думаю, вы очень любите своего сына и свою жену. А еще вы лжете, мистер Грейс, — Диана достала из папки еще одно фото и придвинула ближе. — Это сын моего коллеги и друга, его зовут Нил, ему восемь месяцев. Ваш сын был старше, когда вас посадили… Дети так быстро растут.

Грейс бросил короткий взгляд на фото ребенка.

— Зачем вы мне это показываете?

— Затем, что Дэвид Мерфи что-то задумал, и это нечто дурное связано с моим другом. Его жена и ребенок могут пострадать, если мы ничего не предпримем. Мерфи улетал, но вернулся в США…

Конрад нервно сглотнул, что никак не смогло укрыться от Дианы.

— Он снова проворачивает какую-то аферу, Конрад. Но мы не знаем, что именно он задумал. Помоги нам поймать его. Твои показания могут помочь выдвинуть против него обвинения и начать расследование.

Грейс усмехнулся, и маска безразличия спала с его лица. Его губы кривились в злой улыбке.

— Мои показания? То есть у вас ничего нет, и вам нужно мое слово, чтобы просто начать расследование неизвестно чего? Вы обратились не по адресу, агент Бэрриган, — он поднялся со скамьи, намереваясь уйти и закончить разговор, который даже не хотел начинать.

Она вскочила следом.

— Пожалуйста, Конрад. Вы же не хотите, чтобы сын моего друга пострадал.

Грейс остановился в дверях.

— Все будет хорошо, пока ваш друг будет делать то, что должен.

— А если он не знает, что делать?

— Значит, знает тот, кому он дорог, — он обернулся: — не возвращайтесь, агент Бэрриган.

***

День длился бесконечно долго, пока в какой-то момент Питер вдруг не обнаружил, что уже время ехать домой. Будильник на телефоне намекал, что пора собираться. Последние двадцать минут Питер сидел за своим столом, пялясь в открытый файл с фотографией картины. Экран погас, но Питер не отвел взгляд, погруженный в свои мысли.

— Босс, можно?

Он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как уставшая Диана протягивает ему еще один файл.

— Что это?

— Информация по Стиву МакБрайту.

— Удалось найти его место жительства? — Питер спросил прежде, чем заглянул в документы, по лицу Дианы уже видя, что это тупик.

— Похоронен на кладбище родного города Уинслоу в Аризоне. По данным полиции он покончил с собой через некоторое время после выхода из тюрьмы.

— Только получив свободу, свел счеты с жизнью? Он страдал от депрессии или психического расстройства?

— Данных нет, тюремный психиатр давал ему характеристику только в начале срока, больше МакБрайт к врачу не обращался. Но вы же знаете, мало кому есть дело до психологического состояния заключенных. У него осталась мать, она все еще живет в Уинслоу. Можно наведаться к ней.

Питер прижал ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь стереть усталость из напряженных мышц, но почувствовал, что от этого только хуже.

— Завтра утром закажу билеты на самолет. Спасибо, Диана.

— Моззи ничего не нашел?

— Нет. Ни жучков, ни скрытых камер. Если что-то было, то Мерфи это убрал. Но я не представляю… — Питер покачал головой, сжимая губы и прикрывая глаза.

Диана усмехнулась.

— Если бы Кэффри был жив, было бы проще, верно? Чтобы ни случилось, во всем виноват Нил.

Питер бросил на нее странный взгляд и вдруг рассмеялся.

— Да, он очень облегчал нам работу. Куда проще расследовать дела, в которых подозреваемый постоянно под твоим боком. Далеко ходить не надо.

— Мы во всем разберемся, босс, как всегда, — она прикоснулась ладонью к его спине, когда они выходили из кабинета, и Питер почувствовал к ней прилив благодарности.

Он был их начальником, но на Диану всегда можно было положиться. Питер знал, что она прикроет спину, поддержит, поможет, проявит проницательное понимание, когда нужно. Они вместе вошли в лифт, чтобы вернуться вовремя к своим семьям, несмотря на то, что у них остались незаконченные дела.

— О, и кстати, вы ведь не забыли, что начинаются обучающие семинары для приезжих агентов и полицейских?

— У меня уже все готово, я выступаю только на седьмой день, так что успею вернуться.

— Удачи, Питер.

***

Он сошел с трапа самолета в Париже как Рауль Тома, одетый в тесный новый костюм, который ненавидел всей душой, гладко выбритый, хотя обычно он носил щетину, в очках, которые ему были не нужны, и с тростью, на которую он нарочито сильно опирался, хромая левой ногой. Париж встретил его проливным дождем и серым небом, и Мерфи скривился, скрипя зубами от злости из-за того, что пришлось вернуться.

Он должен был нежиться на пляжах Майами, наслаждаясь своими миллионами, вместо того, чтобы сначала сидеть на нарах, потому что слишком рано отпраздновал, а потом тащиться обратно, когда Питер Берк так внезапно нарисовался на горизонте. Увидеть его в комнате для свиданий было приятным сюрпризом. Смотреть на то, как самоуверенный и наглый федерал пытается дергать за ниточки, было так забавно. Если бы только Питер Берк знал, что два месяца провел под прицелом винтовки и был жив только потому, что его «мертвый» приятель оказался послушной сучкой. Разговаривать с ним, смотреть ему в глаза, слушать его высокомерно милосердное предложение, зная то, о чем Питер Берк и не подозревает, было сущим наслаждением.

Но обман Кэффри с картиной выбесил его до белого каления.

— Надо было добить тебя в больнице, как шелудивую псину, — он бормотал это, сжимая пальцы в кулаки, представляя, как мог бы сомкнуть их вокруг шеи обманщика.

Теперь, когда он вышел на свободу и ушел прежде, чем полиция и ФБР успели одуматься, Мерфи собирался возместить моральный ущерб, который Нил ему нанес. Новый заказчик был готов платить меньше, чем Эстеро, а Дэвид хотел удовлетворить свою жажду мести сильнее, чем получить деньги. Эта картина перестала быть просто очередным делом, чтобы добыть денег и пожить какое-то время вольготно. Оно стало личным.

Это Мерфи был кукловодом, дергая за веревочки и заставляя своих подчиненных дрыгаться в конвульсиях — испуганных или обозленных, поглощенных азартом или желающих отомстить. Он играл на чужих чувствах, и это доставляло ему удовольствия даже больше, чем кража, больше, чем полученные деньги за воровство. Его брат Алан видел в воровстве только бизнес. Воровство для него было лишь целью достичь богатства. Но Дэвид ценил сам процесс: планирование, подготовка, сбор команды, манипулирование. В группе Пантер было скучно: Алан собирал вокруг себя людей таких же скучных, нацеленных лишь на получение наживы. Дэвид не хотел быть частью равнодушной друг к другу кошачьей стаи, он хотел быть вожаком среди волков, грызущих друг друга ради добычи, но верных ему, сплоченных против одного — самого жалкого, взятого в качестве подачки полиции, в случае неудачи. Неудачи, которая не пугала его, скорее радовала, давая во всей красе почувствовать свою власть над жертвой. Пойманные полицией, сидящие в камере, они не сдавали его, помня, что он обещал им дать или отнять, если они будут говорить.

Проникать в головы людей было интересней, чем проникать в их дома. И в этом деле он был куда более виртуозен, чем в кражах, которые не всегда заканчивались успехом. Алан хотел результата, а Дэвид хотел власти — они разбежались в разные стороны давным-давно. Но кто же знал, что однажды Дэвид сможет поиграть с игрушками кузена еще раз.

Жаль, что амнезия Кэффри испортила все наслаждение. Он хотел увидеть лицо Берка, когда тот узнает, что нашли труп его друга — еще раз. Это было бы забавно.

Он улыбался, представляя себе эту картину раз за разом. Мерфи не особенно любил Алана, но знал, что тому будет приятно узнать, что он был отомщен руками Дэвида.

Дэвид сожалел, что не удалось насладиться послевкусием кражи, но жизнь все вернула на круги своя. Это был рок, от которого Кэффри не удастся уйти. Оставалось только заново отыскать щенка, чтобы на этот раз довести дело до конца.

— Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, Кэффри я иду искать.


	10. Люка помогает Нилу лучше узнать себя

Все три дня до отъезда Поль плевался ядом похлеще гадюки на все попытки брата заговорить с ним. Хотя попытками завести разговор это можно было считать с трудом. Люка дрянно шутил, подкалывая брата, делал загадочные замечания по поводу его дома, намекая на какие-то события из их совместного прошлого, вспоминал о чем-то, надеясь, очевидно, что Поль его поддержит, но в ответ получал холодные взгляды, огрызания или тишину.

Нил предложил на другой день Полю выслушать брата, но тот мягко отшил его, заявив, что они сами разберутся. А Люка только фыркнул, считая, что Поль сам пойдет на перемирие, как только немного остынет.

— Я переживаю, что не найду на месте своего дома после поездки.

Поль грубо расчесывал волосы, стоя перед зеркалом в холле. Его чемоданы были тут же, на улице ждало такси. Нил вышел проводить его, пока Люка закрылся в кабинете на втором этаже, демонстративно игнорируя отъезд брата.

— Я присмотрю за ним.

— Ты не знаешь Люка, Питер, — оставив расческу и волосы в покое, Арно повернулся к нему, его лицо было серьезным. — Прошу тебя, не делай глупостей. Не слушай Люка и не влезай с ним ни в какие авантюры. Я не смогу помочь, если он втянет тебя во что-то противозаконное.

— Все будет в порядке. Мы уже большие мальчики. К тому же теперь это пригодится, — Нил показал свой новый мобильник, в котором, кроме номера Поля был записан только их домашний, телефон врача из Сальпетриер и полицейского участка.

— Я буду проверять, имей ввиду, — Поль строго ткнул пальцем в экран телефона, и Нил показал, что ничего не имеет против.

— Если будешь встречать в Нью-Йорке каких-нибудь Питеров, спрашивай их, не знают ли они парня с отбитой головой.

— Да-да, французский преследователь Питеров орудует в Нью-Йорке.

— Постарайся сам не потеряться, Нью-Йорк похож на лабиринт, — Нил обнял Поля на прощанье и проследил за тем, как он с двумя чемоданами идет по дорожке к такси.

Когда машина уехала, Люка выбрался из своего укрытия, где все утро маскировал побег от разговоров с раздраженным Полем чтением книг.

— Полли уехал?

— А ты думал он пропустит самолет, дожидаясь, пока ты вылезешь из своей раковины?

— Без него будет скучновато, — Люка пожал плечами и убрался на кухню, словно ничего необычного не случилось.

— Может, расскажешь, почему ты вернулся столько лет спустя и свалился брату как снег на голову? — Нил прохромал за ним.

— Соскучился.

— А раньше не скучал?

— Скучал, но были другие вещи, которые удерживали меня от возвращения.

— Например, срок давности преступления? — Нил улыбнулся, когда Люка усмехнулся ему, обернувшись через плечо. — Значит, теперь ведешь образ жизни добропорядочного гражданина?

— Я порядочный и не злой, но иногда моя натура берет верх. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Вообще-то не очень, — Нил обернулся в сторону подоконника, на котором галка мучила клювом корку засохшего припрятанного хлеба.

— Не прикидывайся невинной жертвой. Этот щенячий взгляд может обмануть Поля, но не меня, — Люка прищурился. — Я видел твой тайник.

Нил быстро отвел взгляд и понял, что выдал себя, не успев сдержать бессознательную реакцию. Это расстроило его больше, чем тот факт, что его маленький секрет был так быстро раскрыт Люка, видимо, обшарившим свою старую комнату, пока Нил ходил в магазин.

— У тебя не было шансов, — Люка усмехнулся, доставая баночку с мороженным и обнажая зубы в доброй насмешке. — Этот тайник сделал я, прятать там вещи было не слишком разумно с твоей стороны.

— Я не предполагал, что хозяин тайника когда-нибудь вернется сюда, по крайней мере, пока я буду здесь.

Люка откинулся на спинку стула, закидывая ноги на стол: раз уж Поля не было дома, некому было сделать ему замечание, а Нил относился к неподобающему поведению куда снисходительней.

— Я жду.

— Чего? — Нил тоже не собирался болтать лишнего, но поскольку у него сегодня не было никаких дел, за окном шел дождь, а кроме Люка другого собеседника не было, трудно было удержаться.

Люка пожал плечами, показывая, что Нил спрашивает об очевидных вещах.

— Подробностей твоих краж.

— Так я и рассказал тебе все! — Нил прищурился, но его глаза смеялись так же как глаза Люка.

— Да брось, кому я расскажу? Единственный представитель правопорядка только что вылетел рейсом до другого континента. Ну, разве что тебя сдаст коза — у нее подозрительный взгляд, — они обернулись в сторону задней стеклянной двери, за которой под навесом стояла коза. С задумчивым видом жуя кусок сена, она смотрела прямо на своих человеческих хозяев.

Проблема была в том, что Нил и сам не всегда помнил эти подробности, и это слегка пугало. Он хорошо помнил свою первую кражу после потери памяти. Как он вытащил кошелек из сумки девушки, чтобы купить путеводитель по музеям, который так и остался валяться в его социальной квартире. Потом в один из первых дней в доме Поля, когда он пошел в магазин, то по приходу домой нашел в своей сумке кусок дорогого сыра, за который, он был уверен, что не платил. Решив, что это была ошибка, Нил выбросил случай из головы. Сыр был отличным, совесть Нила сыто и блаженно молчала, Поль заценил вкусный ужин, а оставшийся кусок краденного Нил незаметно для себя спрятал в холодильнике подальше, чтобы у инспектора Арно не возникло вопросов, как в его доме оказался продукт, стоящий больше, чем все, что принес Нил в тот день домой в продуктовой сумке.

Потом это случилось снова.

И еще раз.

Хождение по магазинам было для Нила обыденным делом, зачастую мыслями он витал где-то в другом месте, попутно собирая в корзину для покупок продукты. Шоколадку он сунул в карман брюк, пока тучный мужчина загородил его от камер. А брелок для ключей, который отдал Рависёру, стянул на кассе, пока продавец отвернулась на его просьбу достать пачку спичек, лежащую за ее спиной. Рука Нила скользнула к блестящему брелку сама собой, он точно знал, что на камере все будет выглядеть так, словно он опирается о кассу, а брелок окажется скрыт пальцами, пока он будет утягивать его в карман.

Когда Нил понял, что крадет мелочевку, пока рассеян, он попытался ходить за продуктами более сосредоточенным. Но от этого стало еще хуже. Стоило ему вернуть все внимание к магазину, как он подметил еще большее количество вещей, которые можно незаметно стащить, неаккуратно разложенные растяпой-менеджером продукты, слепая зона у камеры, уставшая подслеповатая продавщица, которая под конец рабочего дня пропустила бы целую тележку краденного.

В каждый поход в магазин он начал стягивать что-нибудь, с трепетом ожидая, когда его схватят за руку и в кровь хлынет адреналин, заставляя сердце биться от странного азарта. Он представлял, как разыграет дурачка или больного, или несчастного калеку — хромая нога в этом очень помогала. Получилось бы у него обмануть их всех: продавца, менеджеров в зале, охранника? Но никто не поймал его за руку, никто вообще не заметил, что он что-то украл, и через несколько дней Нилу наскучило.

В следующий раз, столкнувшись с прохожим на людной улице в центре Парижа, куда он приехал прогуляться, Нил обнаружил, что в его кармане лежит чужой кошелек. Он снова был рассеян, шагая и рассматривая кафе и магазины, всматриваясь в лица людей, надеясь увидеть что-то или кого-то знакомого. Его рука действовала сама собой, когда вытаскивала чужую собственность! Он даже не знал, кого обокрал. Мужчину? Женщину? Приезжего или француза?

В кошельке была только наличка и визитка такси. Среди евро и евроцентов Нил обнаружил долларовую купюру: скорее всего ему попался турист.

Обкрадывать людей было даже проще, чем магазин. Люди вообще ничего не замечали. Они жалели хромого Нила, столкнувшего с ними и охавшего от боли в колене, пока он стаскивал с их рук часы; ругали его за невнимательность, пока он вынимал кошельки из карманов; отмахивались в тот момент, когда его рука вытягивала из сумки телефон; улыбались и благодарили за помощь с навигацией, когда он снимал с их шеи украшения. Каждый раз Нил ждал, что вот-вот, вот сейчас они заметят, кто-нибудь из прохожих закричит «вор!», его действия увидит полицейский или его, наконец, отследят по камерам наружного наблюдения. Но никто, абсолютно никто, не заметил, что это был он! Наверное, люди обнаруживали пропажу, вернувшись в номер или зайдя в магазин за покупками, или вспомнив, что их телефон давно не звонил. Но к тому времени Нил давно сливался с толпой, уезжая на ближайшем транспорте в Нантер. Иногда он немного следовал за своими жертвами, и одна пара туристов даже успела обнаружить пропажу кошелька на его глазах. Они разочаровано рылись в сумке, пытаясь вспомнить, не оставили ли деньги в номере или уронили в трамвае. Нил стоял чуть поодаль за киоском, делая вид, что читает свежую прессу, одним глазом наблюдая за тем, как пара ругается, даже не подозревая, что кошелек, который они так ищут, лежит в его кармане.

Кровь по венам текла быстрее. Нилу казалось, что это даже немного исцеляет его. Он забывал о боли в ноге, его голова в такие моменты переставала быть тяжелой, как во время долго сидения над папками; переживания о его нынешнем положении и тревоги о прошлом пропадали. Был только Нил и его маленькая кража. Азартная игра — почти баловство. Слишком безобидное и безопасное для него.

Когда он возвращался домой, Поль говорил, что прогулки идут ему на пользу.

— Гляди, уже румянец появился, и ты перестал походить на бледный гриб.

Нил, может быть, и хотел, чтобы его щеки горели от стыда за преступления, но все было наоборот. Он наслаждался небольшим приливом энергии и выброшенными в кровь эндорфинами. Весь процесс: поиски жертвы, ловкость рук, разыгранный спектакль и уход от наказания приносили ему удовольствие, с которым не могло сравниться ничто в его новой жизни.

Он понимал, что навряд ли ограничивался карманничеством в прошлом. Кражи давались ему как лузганье семечек — слишком простые. Руки выполняли свое дело на автомате, Нилу даже не надо было сильно задумываться, а иногда можно было вовсе не думать: его подсознание работало за него, автоматически подмечая детали, которые могли бы помочь его краже или скомпрометировать ее. Нил считал, что был птицей более высокого полета, чем сорока, ворующая блестящие предметы. И, тем не менее, он сохранил все украденное в тайнике.

Ничего из этого ему не было нужно по-настоящему. Ни деньги, ни украшения. От мобильников он избавлялся, чтобы его нельзя было отследить. Его трофеи были спрятаны под половицей в углу комнаты около кровати. Он обнаружил этот тайник, когда пылесосил под ковром. Одна из половиц слишком скрипела и под ней Нил нашел прекрасное место для спрятанного.

После пары недель активного воровства Нилу поднадоело, к тому же он просто был не в настроении. Пытаясь понять, как бы относился к его поведению Питер, Нил не смог прийти ни к какому выводу. Память молчала и интуиция тоже, словно Питеру было все равно, если Нил украл чей-то кошелек. Может, все-таки это Питер научил Нила воровать? Дал ему уроки, провел в преступный мир, помог найти первые крупные дела. Крупные кражи? Аферы? Может, они познакомились с Питером, когда Нил уже был преступником? Были в одной команде? Нил помогал Питеру что-нибудь украсть? А что если Питер вовсе не знал, что Нил преступник? Скажем, Нил был как Бэтмен, только наоборот. Или они с Питером оба скрывали друг от друга преступную деятельность?

Нет, это не вязалось с чувствами Нила и его смутными представлениями о Питере.

Сейчас, глядя на Люка, Нил с легкостью отметал теорию о том, что его друг мог не ведать о его противозаконной деятельности. Как только Люка пробрался в дом, Нил сразу же распознал в нем преступника.

Почему тогда ему казалось, что Питер был тем, кто говорил за его совесть? Просто за совесть более крупную, не достойную таких мелких проделок, как воровство кошельков.

Это сбивало с толку.

— Так что? Зачем ты награбил всю эту мелочевку? При условии, что я видел у тебя в комоде толстую пачку евро, не думаю, что ты имеешь недостаток в деньгах.

— Я вроде как… — Нил пожал плечами и улыбнулся, — клептоман. Руки сами тянутся ко всему, что плохо лежит.

— Ммм, — Люка скептически облизал ложку, — хромой, отбитый на голову, безпамятный клептоман. Ходячее пособие для медика.

Нил рассмеялся.

— Думаю, раньше я быстро бегал, ну, до того, как отточил свои навыки воровства. Надеюсь, нога восстановится, и я смогу быть таким же быстрым.

— Думаю, ты способен на большее, Питер, чем воровство кошельков, — Люка отставил пустую баночку из-под мороженного и облизнулся. — Как насчет того, чтобы узнать себя получше?

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Нил смотрел настороженно, но внутри уже ощущал тот самый трепет, который возникал, когда он собирался совершить воровство.

— Проверим, что еще ты умеешь, — Люка достал из кармана маленький кожаный чехол.

Внутри оказались отмычки.

***

Перелет в Аризону занимал всего пару часов, но из-за непогоды рейс задержался, и Питер провел в аэропорту лишних два с половиной часа, маясь от духоты и шума в зале ожидания. Он выпил дрянного кофе из автомата, поразгадывал кроссворд, помотался по залу туда-сюда, пока, наконец, не уселся в угловое кресло, чтобы уставиться пустым взглядом в пол.

Элизабет встретила его на пороге секретной квартиры ФБР взволнованная, с рыдающим Нилом на руках, и Питер поспешил обнять и утешить ее, уверяя, что все будет хорошо. Узнав, что в их доме был кто-то связанный с бандитской группировкой, которую Питер помог посадить, она не находила себе места с самого утра. Питер с трудом заставил себя уйти из дома, оставив ее на попечение Моззи, а также двух агентов, дежуривших снаружи.

— Ничего, Костюм. Ни жучков, ни камер. Уж мне-то ты можешь поверить, я был очень внимателен.

Весь дом Питера был снова перевернут. Фотографии на полках лежали стопкой, картина Нила была снята со стены и стояла на кресле, книги переставлены в шкафах, посуда не на своем месте. Уставший ходить за беспокойными людьми по дому, а потом привезенный в новое жилье Сачмо пришел молчаливо жаловаться Питеру на то, что жизнь Берков снова шла наперекосяк.

— Иди ко мне, — Питер обнял Эл, осторожно прижимая к своей груди ее и все еще плачущего Нила, пока Сачмо, виляя хвостом, прижимался к его ноге.

— Зай, ты ведь поймешь его? — в голове Эл звучали испуганные слезы и злая уверенность одновременно.

— Клянусь. Ты меня знаешь. Я камня на камне не оставлю, пока не доберусь до этого таракана, чтобы запихать его к его собратьям.

— Агенты опять перевернут дом?

— Не уверен, что в этом есть смысл, но да — они будут искать отпечатки. Джонс просматривает камеры с нашей улицы.

Он осмотрел их новое временное жилье. Ему было тяжело думать о том, что Элизабет придется терпеть эти неудобства из-за его работы, но он не мог позволить остаться ей без присмотра в том доме, пока не будет уверен, что это безопасно. Секретная квартира бюро и агент-охранник: ему потребовалось уговаривать Хьюза, чтобы тот пошел на такие меры.

— Питер, приведи хоть какие-то доказательств того, что Мерфи следил за тобой и был в твоем доме? Пока что я не вижу причин для подобного поведения.

— Я не знаю, Риз, но поверь, я чую, что здесь что-то не так. Он сказал… — Питер хотел выпалить все, что сказал ему Мерфи в тюрьме, но споткнулся и проглотил слова, заставляя себя остыть.

— Что сказал? — Хьюз замер, глядя исподлобья на то, как Питер нервно трет подбородок и упирает руки в бока.

— Он сказал кое-что о Ниле, и я понял, что он был в моем доме.

Хьюз выдохнул, взял со стола кипу бумаг, которые читал, пока Питер не ворвался к нему, и аккуратно сложил их, постучав ребром стопки по столу. Весь его вид выражал сдержанное раздражение. Питер глубоко вдохнул, готовясь отстаивать свое непредвзятость.

— Питер…

— Не надо, Риз. Это никак не связано с Кэффри. Уверяю, что мне больше не нужны походы к психологу, чтобы подтвердить свою состоятельность как агента.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга прежде, чем Хьюз поджал губы, принимая поражение без боя. Питер знал, что он один из его лучших агентов, к тому же они были хорошими приятелями много лет. У Риза не было причин сомневаться в чутье Питера.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе как агенте, Питер. Но я переживаю о тебе как о друге, — Хьюз подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо, заставив Питера слегка растеряться от такого неожиданного проявления поддержки. — Не делай глупостей, Берк. Если ты считаешь, что Мерфи угрожает твоей семье, я, конечно, сделаю все, чтобы их защитить. Но… Не теряй головы.

— Не потеряю.

Теперь его жена и сын были заперты в этом чужом доме, с кучей привезенных с собой сумок и чемоданов, детской кроваткой и брошенными в коробку игрушками. Питер все еще помнил, как они пытались переехать в Вашингтон и как много времени заняли сборы, упаковки коробок, разбор вещей. А теперь их было трое, и вещей у Нила было больше, чем у них с Эл вместе взятых.

— Дай-ка его мне, — Питер забрал из рук уставшей жены ребенка, чтобы она могла спокойно заняться ужином. — В квартире будет сырость от твоих слез, ну, не плачь, малыш, даже Сачмо не плачет.

Питер опустился с рыдающим ребенком на диван, расчистив место в углу от одежды и игрушек, и позвал к себе Сачмо. Одной рукой обнимая и укачивая Нила-младшего, второй трепля за ухом собаку, Питер ощутил себя совершенно выжатым. После тяжелого дня вернуться в чужой дом к плачущему ребенку и испуганной жене было еще сложнее. Ему одновременно хотелось остаться здесь, чтобы защитить их, быть рядом, утешить. И сбежать отсюда в Аризону как можно быстрее, чтобы не видеть их плачущих глаз, чтобы делать что-то, что приблизит их к возвращению домой, а не сидеть, сложа руки.

Нил вцепился одной рукой в шерсть на голове несчастного пса, другой — в рубашку отца, все еще рыдая и пачкая слюнями его пуговицы.

— Дай-ка ему вот это, — Эл протянула Питеру резиновое кольцо, которое он передал прямо в пока еще беззубый рот ребенка.

— Скоро ты будешь кусаться больнее Сачмо, — Питер с улыбкой смотрел на то, с каким старанием сын принялся жевать тренажер.

— Ммм, — Нил поднял на него взгляд, улыбнулся и протянул ему свою обслюнявленную игрушку. — Па.

— Жуй сам, — Питер поцеловал сына в макушку, прижимая ближе к себе, чувствуя, как тревожно колотится сердце.

Мысль о том, что кто-то вроде Мерфи был в его доме, ходил по спальне его сына, может быть, смотрел через окно на то, как Элизабет укачивает ребенка, практически вызывала приступ паники. До похищения Эл Келлером Питер в общем-то никогда не чувствовал, что его жена находится под прицелом. Это он был мишенью, он рисковал однажды, возможно, не вернуться домой, словив шальную пулю. Иногда после особо опасных дел, во время которых смерть проходила рядом с Питером, он задумывался над этим. Что будет с Эл, если он не вернется?

Она будет оплакивать его. Ее горе будет глубоким и долгим, но в конце концов оно закончится. Эл встретит другого мужчину и выйдет замуж — молодая, цветущая, она могла найти себе нового мужа с более спокойной профессией и прожить с ним счастливую старость, если Питера не станет.

Но теперь все было иначе. У них был сын, и Питер был в ответе за него. Он не хотел, чтобы его ребенок рос без отца, зная его только по фотографиям и рассказам матери. Представить еще одного Нила-сироту было страшно. Конечно, он не останется один. Эл была заботливой матерью, у Питера были друзья, у Нила были бабушки и дедушки. Но разве мог кто-то заменить мальчику отца?

Келлер отнял у него близкого друга, но Питер не позволит какому-то Мерфи забрать у его семьи самого Питера.

— Завтра я улетаю в Аризону. Мне нужно поговорить с бывшим подельником Мерфи, чтобы выяснить, как он организует свою работу. Мерфи крадет и сбывает ценности, подставляя своих сообщников. Кажется, он шантажирует их, чтобы получить желаемое. Довольно странный способ сколотить верную команду.

— Думаешь… — Эл начала осторожно, сама не желая поднимать эту тему, но все-таки нашла в себе мужество и обернулась, отрывая взгляд от мяса, которое резала на разделочной доске, — это как-то связано с Кэффри?

Питер пожал плечами, следя за тем, чтобы Нил-младший не сунул свою игрушку Сачмо в рот.

— Я не знаю. Мерфи знал кое-что о Ниле и обо мне. Может быть, они когда-то сотрудничали, но я не нашел никаких связей. Впервые вижу этого Мерфи, и едва ли Нил стал бы связываться с этим человеком. К тому же в последние годы Мерфи был за границей, вернулся буквально недавно… — он потер уставшие виски, пытаясь безуспешно согнать напряжение. — Я не знаю. Все как-то не складывается. Я был у Вудфорда в тюрьме, но он в отличие от Мерфи не выделывался и не пытался надавить на меня. Если Мерфи и ведет какую-то игру, то либо за спиной Вудфорда, либо Вудфорд отлично притворяется. По нашим данным он не контактировал с кузеном много лет, а Мерфи не показался мне человеком, который ради родственных связей решит мстить агенту ФБР. Но пока что это единственное, что связывает Мерфи и меня. Пантеры. Возможно, он готовился к мести, но что-то пошло не так… Наша встреча в тюрьме была случайной, Эл! Это… как иголку в стоге сена найти. Я бы и не узнал о том, что он проникал в наш дом и что-то замышлял, если бы не дело Эстеро и поддельной картины.

— Я знаю, что ты во всем разберешься, — Эл уверенно посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, глядя на то, как Нил отчаянно пытается сунуть отцу в рот свое кольцо. — Твой папа его прогрызет, дорогой. У него бульдожья хватка.

В ту ночь они спали вместе на разложенном диване. Питер и Эл по краям, Нил между ними, прижавшийся к груди Питера, Сачмо в ногах — даже его решили не выгонять на холодный пол новой квартиры.

В семь утра Питер уже был в офисе, заканчивая кое-какие дела, а в обед маялся в аэропорту. Рейс задержали, но уходить домой не было смысла, и Питер застрял. Он пытался провести время с пользой, вися на телефоне с Дианой и Джонсом, но понял, что только мешает им делать работу. Их расследование было полуофициальным, дело против Мерфи было закрыто, как только Эстеро забрал свое заявление и сказал, что они с Мерфи передоговорились.

Недоразумение!

Питер фыркнул своим мыслям, вспоминая наглую рожу Эстеро. Он рассматривал его с таким странным пристальным вниманием… Берку показался знакомым этот взгляд.

Он выпрямился на своем сиденье, крепче сцепляя пальцы.

Мерфи. Вот кто смотрел на него так же.

Они оба глядели на него сверху вниз, словно знали о нем что-то, чего он сам не знал, мысленно смеясь над его неосведомленностью. Вот почему они оба так бесили Питера! Не просто наглые, вороватые хмыри, которых ФБР не могло взять за глотки, потому что не было улик. Они оба имели к Питеру какие-то личные счеты. Берк не любил быть пешкой в чужой игре, всем нутром ощущая, что, чем бы это ни было, оно еще не началось. В животе от дурного кофе, ожидания и переживания свернулся тугой узел тревоги, который не получалось так просто раскрутить расследованием.

Питер ехал в Аризону, чтобы стать чуточку ближе к разгадке, но каким-то седьмым чувством ощущал, что идет не в ту сторону. Он не мог это объяснить, у него не было аргументов и доказательств… Агент Берк в его голове велел ехать и поговорить с родственниками и знакомыми Стива. Чем больше они соберут информации о Мерфи, тем легче будет понять его и его планы.

Но какая-то часть Питера велела… что?

Он не знал что. Это заставило его вновь оставить свое кресло, бросить унылый взгляд на табло рейсов и отправиться в очередную прогулку по аэропорту в надежде, что его посетит здравая мысль.

Хьюз просил его не терять голову, и Питер как послушный ученик следовал этому совету, понимая, что сейчас лучшая тактика — действовать по протоколу. Никаких фантазий.

Прибыл рейс из Парижа. Несмотря на непогоду, ему разрешили приземлиться. Питер не стал идти в толпу, развернувшись обратно.

Зачем Мерфи звонил ему из Парижа?

И почему подсознание Питера подкинуло ему этот номер, когда он умирал?

В растерянности Питер остановился прямо посреди зала, не зная, как сложить неподходящие друг к другу частички одного паззла. Ему не хватало какой-то детали, позволяющей все собрать воедино. Или хотя бы рамки, чтобы понимать, в каких пределах он должен действовать.

Объявили его рейс, и Питер резко развернулся, чтобы отправиться в сторону своего терминала, понимая, что ушел довольно далеко и теперь будет вынужден отстоять длинную очередь на посадку. Но он и шагу не успел ступить, врезавшись в какого-то мужчину.

— Ох, черт, простите.

Мужчина уронил сумку, и Питер поспешил помочь ему поднять вещи.

— Ничего страшного, со мной такое постоянно, — незнакомец поднял взгляд и улыбнулся.

Секундное наваждение заставило Питера вздрогнуть, но тут же пропало. Голубые глаза принадлежали не Кэффри. Узкая челюсть, веснушки, высокие брови с изломом… Акцент выдавал в мужчине француза, прилетевшего на только что приземлившемся рейсе. Питер протянул ему сумку и криво усмехнулся:

— Добро пожаловать в Нью-Йорк.

— Неплохое начало, — француз кивнул, как раз в тот момент, когда его телефон зазвонил.

И Питер двинулся дальше, спеша на рейс, краем уха слыша, как тот отвечает по-английски:

— Привет. Да, только что долетел. У них тут жуткий дождь со снегом. Надеюсь, ты звонишь не потому, что вы с моим братом уже успели разнести дом? Как там Рависёр, ты не перекормил его?

Рависёр? Он знал это слово: воришка.

Питер ухмыльнулся, представляя хитрого рыжего кота, крадущего со стола то, что не положено, и порадовался, что Эл любила собак, которые поддавались воспитанию. Сачмо ничего не воровал со стола.

***

— …однажды я решил выгулять хомячка Поля, потому что мне было жалко животину, сидящую в клетке, а этот мохнатый комок, сам понимаешь… он… — Люка пьяно взмахнул рукой, рискуя засветить свои карты, но Нил чувствовал себя слишком рассеянным, чтобы успеть воспользоваться моментом.

Пришлось помочь зависшему Люка вспомнить слово, которое он пытался изобразить рукой.

— Он сбежал.

— Да, — Люка кивнул, и снова отпил из бокала Хеннеси.

В ход шла вторая бутылка, третья стояла под столом, еще завернутая в мусорный пакет, в котором они и вынесли ее из винного магазина. Нил соблазнился несколькими глотками, хотя сочетать алкоголь с лекарствами было не самой лучшей идеей. Он ощущал, что его развезло слишком быстро, и крепкие напитки явно не его конек. Нил предпочел бы выкрасть соблазнительную бутылку Шато Латур, но Люка сказал, что раз он не будет пить, они украдут то, что по вкусу ему. В итоге он уговорил Нила выпить за удачное дело, и теперь они оба были не вполне трезвы.

— Я искал его по всей улице, ползая под кустами задом кверху, чтобы Поль не расстроился из-за побега своего любимца. А он каким-то образом добрался до своей клетки, и все это время провел в чертовом домике, поэтому я его не заметил.

— Кар! — Рависёр попытался отобрать у него из рук карту, а Нил рассмеялся над выражением лица Люка.

Это был отличный день. Лучший среди немногих хороших дней в его новой жизни. После того, как они с Люка выяснили, что с любым замком Нил справляется почти с закрытыми глазами, орудуя отмычками так, будто они были продолжением его тела, Люка предложил прогуляться.

— Как насчет машины?

Нил остановился, осматривая парковку без камер, скрытую от посторонних глаз кустами. В его голове, словно из тумана, с легкостью проступали знания о марках машин, устройстве их замков, как взломать ключи зажигания. Он хитро улыбнулся Люка и натянул перчатки получше.

Они вскрыли все три автомобиля, ничего не украв, и ушли незамеченными, когда через парковку прохромала старуха, выгуливающая маленькую собачку. Со смехом Люка похлопал Нила по плечу.

— С твоей ногой грабить только старушек, от них ты сможешь быстро уйти и если что сразиться тростью.

— Я не бью старушек, — Нил улыбался, поспешно хромая за Люка, чувствуя, как внутри все кипит от восторга.

Взлом машин давался ему так же легко как дверных замков.

— Итак, ты карманник и домушник, посмотрим, насколько ты хорош в более крупных ограблениях, м?

Нил посмотрел на воодушевленного Люка, который, подобно ученому, решил провести научный эксперимент. В отличие от мучительного гипноза, когда Нил оказывался уязвимым и беспомощным перед чужим человеком, одновременно борясь со своими страхами и пытаясь окунуться в пугающие воспоминания, то, что делал Люка, было куда приятней. В одиночку с хромой ногой Нил бы не решился заходить, наверное, дальше мелких краж, но с опытным помощником, который был готов подсобить, можно было рискнуть. Его немного жалила совесть, когда он думал об обещании Полю не влезать в авантюры, но… Он должен был узнать, на что способен, должен был понять, кто он такой. И гипноз, в который он с трудом входил, не давал ему нужных ответов, вызывая только панику и мигрени. Люка нашел другой путь — близкий и понятный натуре Нила.

— Ну что, готов немного рискнуть? — Люка подмигнул. — Оно того стоит.

История Поля о том, как Люка подставил его полиции в подростковом возрасте, еще была свежа в памяти Нила. Но едва ли у него будет другой шанс проверить свои способности так, как предлагал Люка. Жизнь без риска — это явно не о Ниле.

Сидя за столиком кафе, они долго наблюдали за винным магазином, обсуждая варианты, на которых можно остановиться. По очереди заглянули внутрь, оценили положение камер и сигнализацию, продавцов и расположение полок с товаром. Люка досталась роль соблазнительного красавчика-покупателя, Нилу, наконец, представилась возможность проявить свое актерское мастерство и под шумок стащить несколько бутылок.

Обратно шли пешком, обсуждая дерзкое ограбление.

— Ты хорош, Питер, — Люка действительно был впечатлен талантами Нила. — Мелких воришек кругом полно, но действительно хорошего тактика, способного спланировать виртуозно даже маленькое ограбление — не так много. Люди чаще действуют грубо и топорно, но ты просто лицедей. А замки вскрываешь так же ювелирно, как и я.

Наверное, порядочный человек не должен радоваться, когда хвалят его воровские навыки, и пару месяцев назад Нил, пребывая в полном раздрае из-за потери памяти, был бы скорее напуган тем, на что способен. Но теперь, когда прошли недели с тех пор, как он смирился с мыслью, что, скорее всего, в прошлой жизни был преступником, такие открытия его скорее радовали. Лучше быть хорошим преступником, который совершает отлично организованные кражи, чем мелким карманником и пешкой, которую притопили свои же подельники.

Похвала Люка была приятна, но Нил сам собой гордился, вспоминая аккуратную точную работу, которую он проделал за сегодняшний день. Планирование, исполнение, побег — они с Люка сработали как отличная команда.

И Нил вдруг ощутил, как остро ему не хватало этого последние месяцы. Поль, конечно, составлял ему компанию по вечерам, они болтали, смотрели кино, ходили на прогулки и пытались разобраться в деле Нила. Его поддержка помогла Нилу буквально почувствовать почву под своими ногами, и он был благодарен Арно за то, что тот не отвернулся от его проблемы. Но Поль был по другую сторону закона, обычный человек из нормальной жизни — между ними стояла невидимой стеной амнезия Нила. Как только Нил вспомнил бы свое прошлое, с Арно пришлось бы распрощаться — полицейский не может водить дружбу с преступником. Он старался не привязываться сильно к этому человеку, понимая, что однажды прошлое Нила разведет их по разным углам.

С Люка все было наоборот. Они знали друг друга несколько дней, но Нил доверял своей интуиции, которая исключала Люка из списка опасных людей. Опасных для него, хотя и не для чужой собственности. С ним не страшно было вдруг вспомнить что-то из прошлой жизни, не нужно было переживать, что можно ляпнуть что-то компрометирующее. Они с Люка были в одной лодке, и это роднило, стирало некоторые границы, позволяло странным образом расслабиться.

Нил прикусил губу, понимая, что это было в его прошлой жизни. Командная работа. Он путался в своих ощущениях, не совсем понимая, совершал ли он с кем-то в паре преступления или делал что-то другое — менее противозаконное. Смутные воспоминания, которые нельзя было поймать за хвост, норовили прорваться головной болью, и Нил постарался отстраниться от них, пока мигрень не испортила его день. Как бы там ни было, раньше Нил был частью команды. До того момента, пока он снова не почувствовал, каково это — работать с напарником, — Нил не понимал, насколько сильно ощущал себя одиноким все это время.

— Ты в порядке? — Люка пихнул его локтем в бок, и Нил очнулся от своих раздумий, вспоминая, что они все еще шагают в сторону дома и его новый компаньон что-то рассказывает.

— Да, просто понял, что раньше я тоже работал не один.

— С Питером-два?

— Питером-два?

— Надо же как-то вас различать.

— Я не знаю. Может, и с Питером.

Чувствуя, что настроение Нила изменилось, Люка решил сменить тему.

— Как на счет карточной игры? Думаешь, сможешь обыграть меня в покер?

— Какие будут ставки?

— Я не обкрадываю хромых амнезиков, так что можешь играть на эти чудесные печеньки с предсказаниями, которые я собираюсь купить в булочной мадам Рошаль.

Кажется, на сегодня для них двоих было достаточно крупных дел. Нил ощущал себя одухотворенным, но слегка уставшим. Сесть после ужина за карточным столом со бокалом коньяка было неплохой идеей.

Сначала игра шла серьезно. Оказавшись по разные стороны колоды, они оба словно вернулись в первый день, бросая друг другу короткие поддразнивающие фразы. Но чем больше коньяка выливалось в стакан Люка, чем быстрее Нил понимал, что они равные соперники, тем меньше внимания они начали уделять игре. Ставки печеньем не прибавляли азарта. В другое время Нил бы насладился, наверное, вызовом серьезного игрока, но на сегодня в его крови было достаточно адреналина. Таблетки, смешавшиеся с алкоголем, сделали его куда более расслабленным, чем он предполагал. Они с Люка начали больше болтать и смеяться над какими-то глупостями, чем играть, пока Рависёр бессовестно таскал карты и печенье со стола, скидывая их на пол Рыжей Люси.

Люка все-таки выиграл.

— Итак, есть кое-что еще, что мы не проверили, а раз уж я выиграл, то с тебя исполнение.

— Мы так не договаривались, — Нил с ленцой отогнал со стола галку, за что получил суровое карканье в лицо.

— Да брось, — Люка усмехнулся, доливая остатки коньяка в бокал, — уверен, что тебе интересно.

Нил какое-то время смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что задумал Люка, но любопытство взяло верх.

— Ладно, слушаю тебя.

— Вскроем сейф у Поля в кабинете?

— Ты хочешь ограбить своего брата? — идея перестала Нилу нравиться.

— Вовсе нет. Просто вскрытие. Мы ничего не возьмем, только проверим, умеешь ли ты справляться с замками сейфов. Клянусь, — Люка шлепнул ладонь куда-то в область сердца, и Нил задумчиво поджал губы.

Влезть в сейф Поля казалось не слишком правильным поступком, отдающим странным чувством дежа вю. Если Поль узнает, что они это сделали, его доверие к Нилу может быть подорвано. Нил не хотел бы терять нового приятеля, ему ничего не нужно было брать у Поля.

— Слушай, я слишком пьян на сегодня.

— Тем более. Узнаем, как ты хорош, пока находишься не в лучшей форме. Обещаю, мы ничего не возьмем, — Люка отставил пустой бокал. — Ну же, уверен, тебе интересно. Поль даже не узнает.

Нил смотрел на Люка с тревожным сомнением. Другого шанса у них могло и не быть. Не влезать же в чужой дома просто так, чтобы поглазеть на деньги в сейфе, который не собираешься грабить. Поль не узнает, если ему никто не скажет. А кроме них с Люка сказать было некому, и они не собирались открывать рот, не так ли?

— Но только без воровства, ладно?

— Даю слово.

Когда Нил поднялся со стула, то понял, что в доме ему тоже пригодится трость сегодня. Пол слегка шатался, в голове шумело. Люка, несмотря на пьяный вид за столом, двигался довольно резво. Спотыкаясь на лестнице и хватаясь за перила, Нил добрался до второго этажа, где находился кабинет Арно. За безвкусной картиной в дешевой раме обнаружился встроенный в стену сейф.

— Наверное, это оружейный сейф. Поль хранит там свой запасной пистолет, — Нил присмотрелся к замку.

Сейф был простым, несложная комбинация из цифр, которую нужно было подобрать, используя что-то вроде…

Люка протянул ему стетоскоп.

— Да, оно.

Нил опасался, что за шумом в ушах может не расслышать щелчки, но как только он сосредоточился, аккуратно поворачивая замок, все лишние ощущения пропали. Он все еще был слегка пьян и расслаблен, и это, казалось, даже упрощает задачу. На совести скреблись не то кошки, не то галка, но в голове стучала мысль: «Мы ничего не крадем. Это только ради проверки. Поль поймет».

Люка внимательно следил то за Нилом, то за замком сейфа, и его губы растянулись в клыкастой веселой улыбке, когда замок щелкнул.

— Получилось! — они заглянули внутрь.

Небольшая сумма наличных, какие-то документы, пистолет… Люка хотел протянуть руку внутрь, но Нил захлопнул дверцу прежде, чем он успел что-то взять или потрогать.

— Не стоит оставлять там свои отпечатки.

— Да, ты прав, — Люка поднял руки, сдаваясь и забирая у Нила стетоскоп.

Часы показывали половину двенадцатого ночи. Нил осознал, что ужасно устал, когда они покидали кабинет. Не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы нормально принять душ. Алкоголь, всосавшийся в кровь, срубал лучше снотворного, и они с Люка распрощались в холле первого этажа.

Кое-как раздевшись, Нил рухнул на постель, закутываясь в одеяло и проверяя на месте ли браслет. Он созвонился с Полем, чтобы убедиться, что тот успешно приземлился, и улегся поудобнее на подушку, прокручивая в голове все события прошедшего дня. Довольно быстро они превратились в крутой калейдоскоп воспоминаний вперемешку со сновидениями. Люка вел Нила по комнатам и предлагал вскрывать сейфы один за другим. Сначала они были попроще, потом замки стали становиться все сложнее, сейфы все крупнее и добыча в них все дороже. Нил старался изо всех сил, прислушиваясь к щелчкам, лихорадочно соображая, как открыть замок побыстрее, поскольку Люка все время его торопил, дыша в затылок и мешая сосредоточиться.

Они добрались до последней комнаты с огромной толстой дверью в банковское хранилище, показавшейся Нилу размером не меньше, чем с двухэтажный дом. Рядом с дверью они с Люка казались крохотными, им было даже не дотянуться до замка.

— Как я должен его вскрыть? Я не хочу, Люка!

— Но нам нужен этот список. Я буду отвлекать, а ты проникни в дом.

Люка ушел, и когда Нил обернулся, он понял, что в большой двери сейфа была еще и обычная входная дверь. Он вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что с таким замком сможет справиться, но ему даже не пришлось ничего вскрывать. Достав ключ из-под камня у порога, он просто отпер замок и вошел внутрь. На этот раз ему не нужно было идти на кухню, Нил сразу поднялся на второй этаж.

Знакомые ступени под ногами, коридор, спальня. Даже стены казались здесь родными, фотографии на полке, которые в полутьме он не мог разглядеть. Это был не его дом, но Нил был здесь бессчетное количество раз.

А теперь он должен был прокрасться в спальню и вскрыть сейф…

Он нервно сглотнул. Сердце стучало слишком гулко от противоречивых желаний. Нил хотел быть здесь, но он не хотел делать то, о чем просил его Люка. И все же он прошел в спальню, снял картину со стены и уставился на небольшой встроенный сейф. Трясущиеся руки действовали сами собой, вскрывая замок, пока Нил пытался понять, где он находится и зачем это делает. Почему так важно было достать содержимое сейфа, и почему он хотел уйти отсюда с пустыми руками больше, чем с добычей.

Замок щелкнул, и Нил медленно открыл дверцу.

Сначала он подумал, что внутри ничего нет, но в этот момент в темном утробе сейфа зажегся экран телефона. Вибрация отдавалась противным гудением по металлической полке, заставляя Нила скорее взять трубку, чтобы прекратить противный громкий звук.

Он нажал на кнопку приема и поднес мобильник к уху, но не успел ничего сказать. Кто-то уже ответил за него. И Нил понял, что слушает чужой разговор. Сквозь белый шум на линии раздавался мужской голос.

— …Слушай, мы через многое прошли, у нас с тобой были секреты… Если хочешь поговорить, ну-у, по-настоящему поговорить, я рядом.

Комната начала растворяться в едкой темноте, как только он узнал голос говорящего.

— Питер! — он выкрикнул знакомое имя, но голос второго собеседника перебил его:

— Это все от одиночества?

Его голос! Его собственный голос звучал на другом конце линии. Другой Он говорил с Питером.

— Питер, ты слышишь меня? Я здесь! Я в доме!

— …может быть и так, но ты заслужил немного счастья. И если я чем-то могу помочь, дай знать, — Питер продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания на его крики.

— Найди меня! — Нил в отчаянии ударил по дверце сейфа, но звук от удара поглотила густая темнота. Его слова тонули в ней, будто он кричал в воду, а не в телефонную трубку: — Питер!

— Спасибо, Питер. Я тронут…

— Нет! Не клади трубку! Питер, я в Париже.

Гудки на линии звучали так гулко, похожие на гудки с корабля, и Нил понял, что он вовсе не в доме. Он тонет в грязных холодных водах Сены, пока над ним проплывают корабли и лодки.

Пробуждение было резким и болезненным. Голова разрывалась от боли, когда он вскочил с постели, тяжело дыша и хрипя, пытаясь откашлять невидимую воду. Нил соскользнул с кровати, с трудом добрался до ванной и освободил желудок в раковину. Его трясло от холода, но бросало в жар, пока он пытался умыться и налакаться воды прямо из-под крана. Только десять минут спустя, ему удалось восстановить дыхание и успокоить желудок, чтобы вернуться обратно в комнату и упасть на кровать.

Пить лекарства не было смысла. Вкупе со все еще циркулирующим по крови алкоголем они бы сделали только хуже.

Нил чувствовал себя разбитым. Хороший день наподдал ему напоследок отвратительной ночью. Разом навалились вечерние воспоминания. Они с Люка влезли в сейф Поля, пока его не было дома. Да, ничего не взяли, да, Нил и сам тут все обшарил в первые дни проживания, но это было другое. Поль доверял ему, позволил остаться, даже зная, что Нил преступник, но зная так же, что он нуждается в помощи, пока его память не вернулась.

Грабить магазины, машины и людей на улице было легко. Нил не знал их, ему было плевать, но шариться за спиной у Поля — чертово предательство.

Картины из сна вернулись, заставляя его прикрыть глаза предплечьем, чтобы задавить головную боль, нарастающую под лобной костью. Нил сделал что-то отвратительное, влез в дом Питера… Ограбил его? Похоже, с памятью или без, но Нил в любом случае наступал на те же грабли. Похоже, он неисправим: есть вещи, которые нельзя искоренить, даже отбив себе голову.

Прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что делает, Нил схватил мобильник и набрал телефон Поля.

— Все в порядке, Питер? Уже поздно, ты еще не спишь?

— Я проснулся. И решил, что стоит проведать тебя, — только произнеся это вслух, Нил понял, как глупо звучат его слова: они созванивались с Полем каких-то сорок минут назад.

— Кошмары? — в голосе Поля слышалось участие.

— Я… — Нил хотел все рассказать, но во рту пересохло и слова застряли, так и не дойдя до губ.

Ну, что он скажет? «Мы с братом вскрыли твой сейф, извини, я не хотел»? Будет лучше, если Поль и вовсе ничего не узнает, чем все две недели будет планировать свое возвращение и то как будет выгонять из дома преступников.

— Да, кошмары. Не стоило нарушать свой режим.

— Тогда ложись спать. Завтра поговорим. Спокойной ночи.

— До завтра, Питер… — Нил вдохнул, чтобы исправить оговорку, но Поль уже отключился.

Тревога, забытая за необычными дневными делами, вновь вернулась, скрутившись в животе ядовитой змеей. Нил свернулся калачиком под одеялом, дотягиваясь рукой до браслета на щиколотке, и начал считать, успокаивая дыхание.

Завтра.

Завтра он попросит о помощи Люка.

Если Поль не мог помочь найти ему Питера по официальным каналам, а медицина была бессильна, то пришло время испробовать другие способы.


	11. Питер возобновляет старое расследование

В Аризоне Питера встретили все еще теплое солнце и дурной мотель. Он не хотел сильно тратиться на поездку, поэтому выбрал дешевый ночлег, тем более, что в Уинслоу выбор был не так уж и велик. Он не смог дозвониться по указанному номеру телефона матери Стива МакБрайта, но проверил — его мать Луиза была жива и числилась проживающей все по тому же адресу.

Утром первым делом он заехал в тюрьму, чтобы поговорить с маршалом Стейнсфордом. Тот был несколько удивлен вниманием агента ФБР к Стиву.

— МакБрайт? — грузный мужчина опустился за свой стол, предложив Питеру сесть напротив. — С чего это вдруг ФБР им интересуется?

— Стив работал на Дэвида Мерфи, но не дал против него показания в суде. Я бы хотел узнать, почему.

— Никогда о таком не слышал, — Стейнсфорд пожал плечами, равнодушный к делу как МакБрайта, так и Мерфи. Он протянул Питеру папку с досье на бывшего заключенного, которую из архива принесла секретарь. — МакБрайт из тех ребят, которые попадают в исправительные учреждения по-глупости. Хотел разжиться легкими деньгами, попал в дурную компанию, утянул туда свою подружку и сел. Вот и воровской романтике конец. В тюрьме вел себя ниже травы. Не лез ни к кому на рожон, не умничал, сидел читал книжки. Ему их стопками присылали. Сначала мать, потом какие-то церковники.

— Церковники? Вы имеет ввиду какую-то религиозную общину?

— Да. Сектанты, будь они неладны. Они иногда приходят общаться с заключенными, вроде как к богу их приближают. Мы не препятствуем, если заключенные желают обратиться в другую веру. МакБрайт половину срока провел за чтением их книг и молитвами.

— Раньше он не был набожным?

— Нет. Но в четырех стенах люди и не на такое идут, особенно после того, как их девушек убивают у них на глазах.

— Что? — Питер оторвался от листания дела, поднимая взгляд на маршала. — В деле не было ни слова об этом.

— Потому что дела не было, агент Берк, — Стейнсфорд пожал плечами. — Стивви вступил в воровскую группировку с девушкой, а вышел из нее прямиком в тюрьму — один. Девушку так и не нашли. Она до сих пор находится в розыске, полиция посчитала, что она сбежала с остальными и наслаждается где-то полученной долей. Только вот сокамерник Стива рассказал нам кое-что о том, как МакБрайт кричит и стонет по ночам, просит не убивать Молли, пощадить ее.

— Его допрашивали по поводу Молли?

— Да, но полицейскому ничего не удалось добиться. Стив все отрицал, отказался от полиграфа. Молли искали по горячим следам, но не нашли ни живой, ни мертвой. Ни следов, ни улик. Мать Молли приходила к МакБрайту, рыдала и просила рассказать о том, что случилось с ее дочерью, но МакБрайт не раскололся, — маршал внимательно смотрел в лицо Питера, ожидая, что тот скажет, но Питер молчал. — Странно, верно? Неужели полученные деньги, которых МакБрайт даже не увидел, стоили свободы возможного убийцы его подружки? По-моему, этот парень облажался по всем статьям. И то, что он повесился… Я бы тоже не захотел жить так.

— Я могу поговорить с доктором Перкинсом, который работал со Стивом?

— Перкинс ушел на пенсию полгода назад, если хотите с ним поговорить, то поезжайте к нему домой. Не думаю, что он вам скажет что-то дельное. Кроме стандартных периодических тестов Стив не обращался за психологической помощью.

Питер уходил из здания тюрьмы с тяжелым сердцем. Убийство девушки — это уже не просто ограбление. Мерфи ушел из тюрьмы в неизвестном направлении, зная, что Питер может сесть ему на хвост. Он мог быть опасен, но для кого?

К тому времени, когда Питер подъехал к дому вдовы МакБрайт, солнце скрылось за облаками, закапал дождь. Частный дом на краю города и так выглядел уныло, а в плохую погоду смотрелся и вовсе жалко. Покосившийся, с облупившейся краской, полуразвалившимся крыльцом и грязными занавесками на окнах. Питер не был уверен, что здесь вообще кто-то живет. Сад за упавшим заборчиком был заброшен, но листья кто-то смел с дорожки, значит миссис МакБрайт следила хоть за каким-то порядком.

Он поднялся по рассохшимся скрипящим ступеням и постучал в деревянную дверь, вздрогнув, когда она открылась от ударов его кулака.

Отпертая дверь — дурной знак.

Питер сунул руку под пиджак и расстегнул кобуру, готовый в любой момент достать оружие.

— Миссис МакБрайт? Есть кто-нибудь дома?

Он осторожно вошел в полутемную гостиную. Пол здесь был не чище, чем на крыльце, у входа стояли мешки с мусором, которые давно никто не выносил. В доме витал запах грязи и затхлой мочи. Питер поморщился, но не остановился.

— Миссис МакБрайт?

Из соседней комнаты со скрипом выкатилось инвалидное кресло с неопрятной старухой, в которой с трудом узнавалась Луиза МакБрайт. По данным Питера сейчас ей было только шестьдесят два года, но выглядела она на все восемьдесят ведьминских лет. Нечесаные седые волосы обрамляли ее морщинистое, желтушное лицо; водянистого цвета серые глаза зло уставились на незнакомца, вторгшегося в ее жилье. Из-под мятой рваной рубахи и такого же заляпанного халата женщины торчали медицинские трубки.

— Вы кто такой? Чего надо в моем доме? — а вот голос у Луизы был зычный и твердый.

— Вы миссис МакБрайт? Меня зовут Питер Берк, я из ФБР, — он показал ей свой значок, и она прищурилась, разглядывая удостоверение агенат.

— Зачем приперся? — с отвращением скривив губы, Луиза объехала Питера на своей скрипящей старой коляске, чтобы добраться до кувшина с водой, стоящего на кухонном столе.

Теплый прием не обещал приятной беседы, и Питер тяжело выдохнул, разворачиваясь и идя следом за старухой.

— Я пришел поговорить о вашем сыне, мэм.

— А-а-а! Вот теперь ФБР наконец-то решило прислушаться ко мне?! — она зло выплеснула воду из стакана Питеру под ноги, забрызгав его брюки. Ее глаза сверкали от ненависти. — Теперь, когда мой сыночек лежит на кладбище, вы пришли узнать правду, агент? Что же вы отсиживались в своем бюро, когда я пыталась сказать всем, что мой сын ни в чем не виноват! Он был хорошим мальчиком, а вы и вам подобные загубили его! Чтоб тебе провалиться на этом самом месте, агент!

— Послушайте, мэм, — спорить с больной женщиной, пережившей смерть сына, Питеру совсем не хотелось, как и быть здесь, но он должен был остаться, ради Элизабет и Нила, ради того, чтобы узнать правду… — Мне очень жаль, что это случилось с вашим сыном, но он действительно был виновен в…

— В чем? — она попыталась наехать на него креслом, и Питер попятился, врезавшись спиной в стол и вляпавшись рукой во что-то липкое, разлитое по краю.

Она попыталась сделать еще одну попытку, но Питер поставил ногу на колесо, блокируя ее движения.

— Поверьте, я знаю, что такое потерять близкого человека, который попал под жернова системы, но наша ругань не вернет вашего сына к жизни. Я могу помочь вам разобраться в том, что произошло и очистить его имя. Он ведь не был убийцей, не так ли?

Губы миссис МакБрайт задрожали, но не от сдерживаемых слез, а от злой обиды. Она резко дернула колеса и отъехала назад, чтобы Питер больше не мог стоять ногой на ее колесе.

— Мой Стив никого не убивал, он бы мухи не обидел. Даже кур резать не хотел, когда у нас еще было хозяйство. Пока Брайан был жив.

Питер передернул плечами, чувствуя облегчение от того, что его перестали пытаться задавить. Что ж, из того, что он читал о Стиве и из краткого отчета престарелого доктора Перкинса, который больше разглагольствовал о постороннем, чем говорил о деле, Питер мог составить портрет Стива. Человек, о котором говорят «среднячок». Неплохо учился, слыл хорошим парнем, но ничем особенно не выделялся, звезд с неба не хватал. В колледж поступил по выбору родителей, на работе нареканий не имел, но и по карьерной лестнице не двигался. Не слишком общительный, домашний парень, предпочитавший провести выходной с девушкой на пикнике, а не в шумной компании друзей за выпивкой.

— Может, расскажете, что случилось со Стивом? Как он попал в плохую компанию? — Питер постарался найти наиболее чистый и прочно стоящий на ножках стул, и сел, чтобы перестать возвышаться над женщиной в инвалидной коляске.

Та только фыркнула, глядя на то, как он усаживается. В ее руках откуда-то из кармана халата появились сигарета и зажигалка. Питер бросил сомнительный взгляд на трубки, тянущиеся откуда-то из ее живота.

— Что, ФБР? Мне осталось жить не так уж долго, могу позволить себе хоть марихуану тут курить.

Питер только поднял руки вверх, глядя на то, как она снимает с полки фотографию в рамке. Рамка была замызганной, заляпанной отпечатками пальцев — наверняка она не раз брала это фото, чтобы рассмотреть еще раз своего сына. На нем Стиву было не больше двадцати, он улыбался, обнимая лохматого пса на ступеньках дома.

— Вот он, мой мальчик, — в голосе миссис МакБрайт слышалась теплота, с которой любая мать отзывается о своем ребенке, каким бы негодяем на самом деле он ни был.

Питер видел таких женщин, отказывающихся верить в то, что их сыновья и дочери убивали, грабили и совершали аморальные вещи, считающие, что это все клевета и заговор правительства против их святых детей.

— Стив всегда был послушным мальчиком. Во всем виновата эта стерва, с которой он связался, — она со злостью сжала зубами сигарету, вытащила ее из зубов и уставилась на Питера, в ее глаза снова вернулась застарелая злоба. — Молли Уинтерс. Эта сучка охмурила Стива, вскружила ему голову, как какая-то хищница. Хотела от него внимания и подарков, а что он мог, когда на нем был дом, ферма, больная мать! Стив заботился обо мне так, как и положено заботиться сыну о той, кто его выкормила. Он был для меня ногами, которые начали мне отказывать, руками, которые плохо слушались. Все чертов рак, с которым я так долго боролась, и он боролся со мной. А потом появилась вот эта вот, — она раздраженно сплюнула желтую слюну прямо на пол, исходя желчью и злостью в адрес девушки. — Заставила плясать под свою дудку.

— Она подговорила Стива на кражу?

— Пока Брайан был жив, она не смела тут показать носа, а потом случилась беда на ферме. Загорелся сарай, и Брайан угорел в дыму. Мы потеряли кормильца, ферму, скотину, доход. И эта гаргулья тут же вцепилась в Стива своими когтями. Брайан прогонял ее, а теперь она проникала в дом и нашептывала Стиву всякие гадости про меня, подговаривала его пойти на дело и сбежать с деньгами. Говорила, что старуха все равно скоро сдохнет, зачем хоронить себя заживо с ней. А я все это слышала, лежа за стенкой, пока змея думала, что я сплю. Я уговаривала Стива не делать глупостей, а он все равно послушал эту курву. Он все скрывал от меня, обещал, что ему повысят зарплату, что он нашел подработку, только я знала, что никакого повышения ему во век не светило, и подработка его — прямой путь в тюрьму. Я даже звонила шерифу, но никто не стал меня слушать и проверять эту стерву. Они считали, что я выжила из ума, что помешалась, как миссис Моррис, старая кошатница из двадцать шестого дома. Хах, — она сплюнула снова и закурила вторую сигарету, доставая с нижней полки початую бутылку виски и два стакана. Налила в оба, предложила Питеру, но тот жестом отказался, стараясь подавить тошноту и брезгливость от вида грязных стаканов и вонючего дешевого алкоголя.

— Вы можете вспомнить какие-то подробности? Стив не называл никаких имен?

— Нет, ничего он не называл. Был нем как рыба, попавшаяся на крючок рыбачки. Перед тем, как он пошел на дело, у нас был скандал. Я рыдала, прося его не делать этого, а он лгал мне в глаза, говоря, что ничего делать не собирается. А утром вместо Стива в дверь вошел полицейский, и я все поняла. Поняла, что они подставили его, как дурачка, которым он и был, когда влез во все это. Повертели им, попользовались и бросили на растерзание копам. А те и рады были свалить вину за ограбление банка хоть на кого-нибудь.

— Вы виделись с ним до суда?

— Один раз. Я его едва узнала в этой серой робе. Он был бледным, с синяками на лице, смотрел на меня такими глазами… Я все сразу поняла. Он так смотрел, словно хотел сказать: ты была права, но уже поздно, — она отхлебнула прямо из горлышка, на минуту замолчав, рассматривая грязь на полу.

В ее глазах ни разу не мелькнули слезы, и Питер подумал, что, наверное, она давно выплакала свое горе. Осталось только злость, за которую она держалась, борясь за последние месяцы своей жизни. Очевидно, рак был в последней стадии. Она была слишком худа, желтизна говорила о том, что ее печень уже отказывает — миссис МакБрайт умирала вместе со своим домом, и, возможно, Питер был последним, кто услышит ее печальную историю.

— Он рассказал вам что-нибудь в тюрьме?

— Нет! — она вдруг резко подняла голову, яростно сверкнув на него глазами. — Он ничего мне не сказал. Продолжал лепетать о том, что все будет хорошо, он отсидит и все будет как раньше, что обо мне будет заботиться соцработник, гори она в аду! Я кричала! Просила его сдать Молли Уинтерс и ее подельников, рассказать полиции правду, что его подставили, а он так и не сказал им ни слова.

Питер наклонился вперед, чувствуя, как сильнее колотится его сердце в предвкушении.

— Вы знаете, почему он так поступил? Почему не рассказал о том, кто возглавлял ограбление?

— Конечно, знаю, агент, — она криво ухмыльнулась, — он рассказал мне потом. Когда вышел из тюрьмы, когда приехал в дом и увидел все это. Во что превратилось его жилье, его старая больная мать, когда понял, что его карьера загублена, что четыре года его молодости остались позади и их не вернуть. Он пытался найти утешение в каком-то боге, которого ему навязали эти сектанты, но только все больше впадал в депрессию. Я пыталась ему помочь, как могла. Мать не может смотреть, как ее ребенок чахнет день за днем, осознавая, что его жизнь кончилась, не успев начаться.

— Он покончил с собой из-за депрессии?

— Нет, — она покачала головой, присосалась к горлышку, но виски кончился, и она бросила бутылку на пол, не заботясь о том, что та разбилась на осколки. — Ему стало лучше, он нашел подработку в магазине у Барри. Барри знал Брайана, он предложил Стиву хоть какую-то помощь. А потом… однажды Стив пришел после этих своих сектантских собраний белый как полотно, с безумными глазами, он что-то бормотал про то, что «видел ее». Я спрашивала его: кого ее? Кого ты видел, сынок? Что случилось? Но он продолжал бормотать какую-то чушь, что она вернулась за ним, что она воскресла. Потом он рассказал мне все. Он был какой-то странный, словно плохо соображал, словно его накачали наркотиками или он выпил. Но Стив не пил, — она нахмурилась, вспоминая подробности, глядя куда-то сквозь Питера в свои воспоминания; сигарета тлела в ее трясущихся пальцах, пепел падал на грязный халат, но она не обращала на это внимания. — Он сказал, что человек по имени Робин убил Молли. Что он пытал ее на глазах у Стива, пока Молли не умерла. И сказал, что если Стив кому-то расскажет об их плане, то тоже самое будет и с его матерью. Что если Стив заговорит, он придет в мой дом, будет пытать меня и пришлет Стиву видео, на котором убьет меня самым жестоким образом. Он сказал, что позволил ей умереть, чтобы Робин не добрался до меня. Мой сынок, — она вдруг тепло улыбнулась, глядя на Питера счастливыми глазами. — Он позволил умереть этой гадюке, чтобы защитить свою мать. Разве не этого желает каждая мать?

Питер отклонился назад к спинке, рассматривая в миг помолодевшее, посветлевшее лицо миссис МакБрайт. Он сильно сомневался, что адекватная женщина могла желать подобного своему ребенку. Не удивительно, что полиция и те, с кем она общалась, не спешили прислушиваться к словам не совсем вменяемой старухи.

— Не думаю, что могу согласиться с этим. Надеюсь, вы рассказали обо всем полиции?

— Конечно, да, — улыбка пропала с ее лица так же резко, как появилась, и она снова вернулась к своему дурному настроению и резкому тону. — Когда Стив пошел спать, я тут же позвонила шерифу и рассказала ему все, но он даже слушать не стал меня. Обещал, что поговорит со Стивом завтра. Но я по тону слышала, что он не собирается ничего делать. Этот старый толстый боров сидел на своем посту и жрал пончики, запивая их какао, вместо того, чтобы записывать мои показания. Мерзкий ублюдок. Он был виноват в смерти моего сына, потому что ни черта не сделал, не поднял свое толстое брюхо, чтобы расспросить Стива и найти этого Робина!

Питер не показал вида, но мысленно был с ней согласен. Если Робин, которым скорее всего был Мерфи, действительно убил Молли и шантажировал Стива, то полиции стоило внимательней отнестись к показаниям миссис МакБрайт, тем более, что Молли все еще была в розыске.

— А на следующее утро я нашла его повешенным в ванной. Он даже записки не оставил. Просто удушил себя прямо перед зеркалом. И у толстозадого шерифа стало одним делом меньше! И допрашивать никого не надо!

Она вдруг резко дернула рукой, сшибая с края стола все барахло, что лежало на нем. Питер вскочил со стула, о его колено ударилась пустая коробка из-под крупы, все остальное упало на пол, добавляя к грязи еще больший бардак.

— Мать этой сучки осмелилась прийти ко мне через неделю, вы представляете, агент? Спрашивала меня о том, что случилось с ее мразиной дочкой. Я только плюнула ей в лицо и сказала, что она горит в аду, там, где ей и положено.

Сев в машину, Питер выпил воды и приоткрыл окно, чтобы выветрить с одежды затхлый запах, которым он пропитался, пока был в доме миссис МакБрайт. Он не был уверен, что всему сказанному можно верить. Навряд ли Стив стал бы выдумывать смерть подруги, но Луиза могла придумать все это, в том числе рассказ сына, чтобы как-то оправдать его в своих глазах.

Он набрал номер Эл, чтобы немного отвлечься. Она ответила по видеосвязи вместе с Нилом, который с довольным гуканьем показал ему свои пищащие игрушки и светящиеся кубики.

— Как двигаются дела? — Эл поцеловала сына в затылок и чуть повернула телефон, чтобы увидеть Питера.

— Не слишком быстро. Я пообщался с матерью Стива, но не уверен, что ее словам можно верить. Она выглядит не слишком здоровой.

— Тогда найди кого-то более здорового, кто сможет подтвердить ее слова, — она улыбнулась ему, даря поддержку, и Питер почувствовал, что это он должен подбадривать ее, терпящую неудобства в чужой квартире.

— Найду. Люблю тебя, зай.

— Пока-пока, — она чуть отстранилась и снова перевела камеру на Нила. — Скажи пока папочке.

— Гу, — Нил ткнул в телефон слюнявым кубиком, когда Питер помахал ему рукой, и связь оборвалась — видимо, он попал прямо по кнопке сброса.

В полицейском участке было тихо. Не трезвонил телефон, не суетились сотрудники, никто не стучал по прутьям временной камеры заключения. Пара копов сидели за своими столами, обсуждая вчерашний матч, секретарша заваривала кофе, а шериф, к которому Питер и наведался, играл в телефонный тетрис. Питер отметил только, что миссис МакБрайт была права: шериф Ларсон имел слишком большие размеры для того, чтобы полноценно выполнять свои полицейские обязанности. В случае ЧП он рисковал застрять в дверном проеме или придавить подозреваемого своим весом.

Питер с прискорбием подумал о том, что Ларсон держался на своем месте до сих пор лишь потому, что его никому не удалось физически сдвинуть с этого кресла.

— Чем могу быть полезен? — он поднял спокойный взгляд на значок агента ФБР, ничуть не обеспокоенный визитом Берка, и аккуратно убрал телефон в стол.

— Меня интересует дело Стива МакБрайта и Молли Уинтерс. Хочу видеть все, что у вас есть по ним, а так же услышать ваш личный отчет. Звонок миссис МакБрайт в вечер смерти ее сына приняли вы?

Шериф Ларсон сложил руки на столе, наклоняясь вперед, и Питер услышал, как жалобно хрустнула столешница под его весом.

— Вы говорили со вдовой МакБрайт? — его бровь слегка приподнялась. — Не знаю, что вы расследуете агент Берк, но вы должны знать, что эта женщина давно выжила из ума.

— Я заметил, что миссис МакБрайт не образец адекватности, но я должен проверить ее слова, поскольку тот человек, с которым Стив работал несколько лет назад, когда пропала Молли Уинтерс, снова в США, как мы предполагаем. Он может быть опасен, и я хотел бы поймать его раньше, чем пострадает кто-то еще.

— Разве суд уже не выяснил, что Стив работал один?

— Следствие не окончено, — Питер раздраженно посмотрел на часы. Это он пришел сюда, чтобы задавать вопросы. — Звонок, шериф Ларсон. Что вдова МакБрайт вам сказала в тот вечер?

Он опустился обратно в кресло и пожал плечами.

— Несла как обычно околесицу. Кричала, что ее сын не виновен, что подружка накачала его наркотиками и умерла от передозировки, а цитирую: проклятые копы свалили на него свои преступления и сами ограбили банк.

— Все так и было? Это цитата? — Питер с понимающей улыбкой смотрел на шерифа Ларсона.

— Именно так. Она частенько звонила сюда, пока телефон не отключили за неуплату. Проклинала нас, рассказывала о своем сыне, рыдала в трубку… Миссис МакБрайт старая больная женщина, пережившая страшную трагедию. Ее муж погиб в пожаре, она тяжело болела, сын попал в тюрьму. Мы стараемся снисходительно относится к ее гневу.

— Она никогда не произносила имя «Робин» во время телефонных звонков?

Шериф Ларсон на секунду задумался, вспоминая, но потом поджал губы и помотал головой.

— Я не припоминаю.

— Что на счет религиозной секты?

— Церковь просветителей. Так они себя называют. Обычные болтуны, мы не замечали за ними никакой незаконной детальности, если вы об этом. Они вроде хиппи — пропагандируют мирное существование и единение вселенной или что-то вроде того. У них небольшая община.

— Хиппи? Они не используют в своих практиках наркотиков?

— Мы ничего не обнаружили.

— Миссис МакБрайт сказала, что ее сына опоили в тот день, но в отчете о вскрытии по данным токсикологии все чисто.

— Стив был трезв, как стеклышко. После выхода из тюрьмы он старался построить новую жизнь, нашел работу, ходил в свою церковь. Не знаю, что там было потом. Он жил с матерью, а у нее всегда был непростой характер. Может, она и довела его до самоубийства. После смерти сына она лежала в психиатрической клинике, лечилась от психоза. Ее и допросить толком не удалось. Она позвонила в полицию, орала как ненормальная, ее звонок приняла Шэнон, которая даже понять не могла, что случилось. Я отправил туда патрульного на всякий случай, чтобы проверить, не выжила ли она совсем из ума, пока сын на работе. А он там висит. На своем ремне в ванной. Записки не оставил.

Питер удалился с новыми папками в отдельный кабинет, который ему выделили, чтобы внимательно изучить оба дела. В папке Стива он не нашел ничего особо интересного. Стив состоял на контроле у местной полиции, но, как и сказал шериф Ларсон, за ним не было замечено странного или незаконного. Стив работал в магазине Барри Форреста — мать не солгала. История его кредитки была короткой, за пару месяцев на свободе Стив успел сделать только несколько покупок в строительном магазине, судя по всему, он собирался ремонтировать дом.

Отчет коронера был предельно ясен: Стив был трезв, повесился сам, от хронических заболеваний не страдал.

Медицинская карта Стива была и того меньше. Он прошел только один медосмотр, чтобы восстановить водительские права, и был достаточно здоров и адекватен, чтобы водить машину.

А вот папку Молли Уинтерс Питер видел в первый раз. Девушка была ровесницей Стива, познакомились они в местном боулинге, где она работала официанткой. За Молли не числилось никаких правонарушений, она не имела долгов и кредитов, алиментов и больных родителей. Жила с родителями в этом же городе всю жизнь, и что могло подвигнуть девушку на воровской путь, для полиции было загадкой.

В составе семьи отдельным пунктом стояла пометка: имеет сестру-близнеца Мэдисон Уинтерс.

«Говорил, что она воскресла…» — слова вдовы МакБрайт могли иметь смысл. Если Стив считал, что Молли убили на его глазах, и он ничего не знал о ее сестре-близняшке, то встреча с Мэдисон могла стать для него потрясением.

Судя по всему, семья Уинтерс все еще жила здесь, и Питер решил направиться прямо к ним.

— Уже уходите? — попивая кофе из огромной кружки, шериф не потрудился выйти из кабинета, лишь чуть подвинувшись в кресле, чтобы Питера было лучше видно в проходе.

— Я получил все, что мне нужно. Спасибо.

— До свидания, агент Берк.

Питер не видел, что как только он вышел из здания, шериф поднял трубку телефона и совершил звонок.

— Эй, Робин, угадай, кто звонит. Тут ко мне наведывался один агент из ФБР, он ищет тебя. Я позвонил по старой дружбе, надеюсь, ты запомнишь это.

Мэдисон Уинтерс выглядела точь-в-точь как ее сестра на фото: с той же родинкой у левого крыла носа, серыми глазами и темной короткой стрижкой. Она смотрела на Питера испуганно, когда он показал ей значок агента ФБР, и, пропуская его в дом, комкала кухонный фартук, надетый поверх домашней одежды.

— Лори, забери Колина и Стефана наверх, — она махнула рукой девочке-подростку, видимо, молодой подрабатывающей няне, и та быстро забрала двух годовалых близнецов из манежа, чтобы унести в детскую. — Проходите, присаживайтесь. Выпьете чаю?

— Не откажусь.

Находиться в доме миссис Уинтерс было куда приятней, чем в халупе вдовы МакБрайт. На кухне пахло свежей выпечкой, на чистый стол Мэдисон поставила заварник и сахарницу. Питер краем глаза отметил, что ее руки слегка дрожали, когда она наливала в его чашку чай.

— Миссис Уинтерс, я бы хотел поговорить с вами о вашей сестре.

— О Молли? — казалось, Мэдисон была удивлена, но только слегка, ее плечи остались напряженными, она крепко сжимала свою чашку.

— Вы не знаете, почему она могла пойти на преступление?

— Я уже все рассказывала полиции. Не знаю, что еще могу сказать спустя столько лет, — она пожала плечами. — Мы с Молли были неразлучны в детстве, а потом… все как-то разладилось. В тот момент мы не общались. Я жила отдельно от родителей со своим будущим мужем, у Молли не очень хорошо складывались отношения с мужчинами. Может быть, она завидовала мне, я не знаю. Мы с ней стали часто ругаться в подростковом возрасте, а потом и вовсе перестали поддерживать общение. Даже на Рождество парой слов не перекидывались. Я… — она отвела взгляд, глотнула быстро из чашки и прижала ладонь к щеке. — Извините.

— Ничего страшного. Я понимаю, что это тяжело для вас, — Питер дал ей пару минут, чтобы успокоиться, осматривая уютную кухню.

— Вы просто не представляете. Столько лет прошло, но я… я все еще думаю о том, что мы с ней не разговаривали, были в ссоре. И я даже не знала, что она попала в неприятности, не смогла помочь ей, отговорить ее. Что мы потратили годы нашей молодости на ссоры. Надо было ценить то время, что мы могли быть вместе.

— Ваша сестра была взрослым человеком, и она сделала свой выбор. Вам не в чем себя винить, — Питер протянул руку, кладя свою ладонь на худую кисть Мэдисон, отчаянно надеясь, что она не расплачется.

Она посмотрела на него грустным взглядом, все еще оставаясь напряженной.

— Вы когда-нибудь теряли близких?

— Да.

— Ни за что не чувствовали вины?

— Более чем, — Питер слегка сжал пальцы. — Но это чувство никак не помогает, не дает двигаться дальше. Из-за него мы совершаем опрометчивые глупые поступки…

— Вы правы, да, — ее рука выскользнула из пальцев Питера. — Я налью вам еще чаю.

Она поспешно встала из-за стола, чтобы взять еще кипятку и скрыть нервную дрожь в руках.

— Думаете, ваша сестра еще жива?

— Полиция ведь еще ищет ее, правда? Значит, надежда есть.

— Но вы уже не верите в это? — Питеру не хотелось нарушать уют этого дома, в котором до его прихода царил мирный будний день матери двойняшек, готовящей обед к приходу мужа.

— Столько лет прошло…

— Люди верят, что их родные живы, десятилетиями, и порой находят их таковыми. Почему же вы потеряли надежду? У вас были для этого основания?

Электрический чайник уже выключился, но Мэдисон все еще не оборачивалась, стискивая пальцами кухонное полотенце. Она молчала слишком долго, и Питер уже хотел подняться, чтобы подойти к ней поближе, когда она все-таки ответила, явно сдерживая слезы.

— Если вы все знаете, зачем спрашиваете?

— Я должен услышать это от вас.

Тишину кухни прервал некрасивый всхлип, и Мэдисон взялась за салфетку. Питер терпеливо ждал, пока она возьмет себя в руки, все равно не зная, как ее утешить.

— Вы уже были у вдовы МакБрайт?

— Да, был.

— Она сказала вам? Сказала тоже, что и моей матери? — Мэдисон обернулась, в ее красных глазах стояли страх и слезы, она прижимала ко рту салфетку. — Что Молли убили на глазах у Стива?

Значит, бредни вдовы слышал не только Питер…

— Мэдисон, вы виделись со Стивом МакБрайтом перед его смертью?

Дрожь прошла по всему ее телу, отвечая на вопрос Питера лучше, чем сама Мэдисон. Она окаменела, а потом вдруг словно вся обмякла, рухнув на стул перед ним, наклоняясь вперед и испуганно шепча.

— Вы арестуете меня? Пожалуйста, давайте дождемся моего мужа, я не хочу оставлять детей с Лорой одних!

— Все будет зависеть от того, что вы расскажите. В ваших интересах рассказать мне всю правду, Мэдисон.

— Я не хотела этого. Не хотела, чтобы Стив покончил с собой. Я просто хотела узнать, что с ней случилось. Барри из магазин сказал мне, что Стив ходит в Церковь просветителей каждый выходной на мессы, что я скорее встречу его там, чем где-либо еще, потому что остальное время он проводит дома или на работе, а Барри не хотел, чтобы я устраивала в его магазине сцену. Хотя я не собиралась делать ничего такого. Я хотела только поговорить. И я не могла пойти в дом его матери, это было бы слишком… И я… Я подкараулила его, когда он шел с мессы. В пустом парке. Он был один, я вышла из-за дерева и окликнула его. И он… Он так испугался, увидев меня. Побледнел, весь затрясся, будто я была привидением. Стив ничего не мог сказать, только открывал рот, таращась на меня, и я догадалась, что он перепутал меня с сестрой. Наверное, Молли ничего не рассказала ему обо мне, мы ведь были в ссоре. А раз он ничего не знал обо мне и так испугался, когда увидел Молли… Я сразу все поняла. Я не выдержала… Заплакала и стала кричать, что он меня убил, что это он во всем виноват. Я хотела, чтобы он сознался прямо сейчас в ту же минуту, чтобы хоть раз сказал всю правду, а не отмалчивался как на суде, как в полиции. Мне кажется, у меня что-то помутилось в голове. Я была в истерике, рыдала и кричала на него, прикидываясь Молли, пока он дрожал и пятился от меня прочь. Все, что он сказал: нет, нет, не может быть, тебя нет, мне кажется. И что-то еще такое, я побежала на него с рычанием, хотела вцепиться в его лицо, ударить его, чтобы он рассказал мне, где моя сестра, но он рванулся прочь, а я осталась в парке. Я… — она утирала текущие слезы, уже не скрывая, что плачет, срываясь на всхлипывания и нервный шепот. — Я наговорила ему ужасных вещей, что он убийца, что он сломал жизнь моей семье, что сестра умерла такой молодой из-за него. Я не должна была этого говорить, ведь никто не знает, что на самом деле случилось. Миссис МакБрайт говорит, что это Молли втянула Стива в ограбление, а мама говорит, что виноват Стив. Они винят друг друга и ненавидят, я не должна была быть такой же. Я хотела просто поговорить со Стивом с глазу на глаз, чтобы он сказал правду хотя бы мне, но в итоге поступила не лучше. И он пошел и повесился, потому что решил, что спятил.

Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь можно было предположить, почему Стив покончил с собой так внезапно. Мэдисон напомнила ему, что то, свидетелем чего он стал, нельзя исправить ни тюремным сроком, ни служебными мессами в церкви.

Мэдисон задушено рыдала в салфетки, закрыв глаза, и Питер обошел стол, чтобы встать с ней рядом и неловко похлопать ее по плечу. Он узнал почти все, что ему было нужно, и теперь понятия не имел как лучше выйти из этой ситуации. Рыдающего свидетеля он еще как-то выдерживал, но сейчас перед ним была лишь разбитая женщина, которая потеряла сестру и думала, что стала невольной убийцей другого человека.

— Мэдисон, вы не виноваты в том, что сделали Стив и Молли. Они пошли на преступление, зная, что рискуют своей свободой и своими жизнями. При задержании, если бы у них было оружие, их могли застрелить копы. То, что Стив покончил с собой — не ваша вина. Если он рассказал матери правду, если Молли убили у него на глазах…

Питер замолчал, и Мэдисон подняла на него взгляд.

— Если все так и было, то это сломало его задолго до самоубийства. Нельзя увидеть насильственную смерть близкого человека и остаться таким же как прежде, просто перешагнуть через это. Стив ввязался в опасную игру, где правила установили другие люди. Жестокие, опасные люди. Боюсь, они с Молли оказались лишь пешками в чьей-то игре. Ваши слова не могли нанести Стиву больший вред чем то, что сделали с ним и вашей сестрой организаторы ограбления.

— Вы не будете меня арестовывать?

Питер покачала головой.

— Я должен спросить вас еще кое о чем, Мэдисон. Вы никогда не слышали о человеке по имени Робин от родных или знакомых, от Стива, или миссис МакБрайт или еще от кого-то?

Мэдисон застыла, перестав всхлипывать и уставившись на Питера широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Почему вы спрашивает?

— Вы знаете Робина?

— Я… Так звали моего бойфренда, с которым я встречалась до знакомства с мужем. Он… — Мэдисон сглотнула и выбросила комок мокрых салфеток в мусорку под столом. — Мы недолго встречались, всего пару месяцев. Он был старше меня, и он был…

— Жестоким?

— Вспыльчивым, агрессивным. Я сама не знаю, как так получилось, что сошлась с ним. Это был короткий роман. Когда он поднял на меня руку, я тут же от него ушла. Он тогда обещал, что отомстит мне, и я боялась, что он станет меня преследовать или что-то вроде того, но я не видела его с тех пор, как мы расстались. Это было на последнем курсе колледжа, сразу после этого я уехала в надежде, что он не последует за мной из Уинслоу.

— Вы узнаете его, если я покажу фото? — Питер быстро полез в карман за телефоном.

— Да, конечно.

Он долистал до фотографии Дэвида Мерфи и показал экран Мэдисон.

— Это он?

— Да, это он. Робин… Я даже не знаю его фамилии, мы знали друг друга так мало. Больше легкое увлечение, чем что-то серьезное, я не успела познакомить его даже с родителями. Но это было где-то за восемь месяцев до того, как Молли пропала. Вы думаете, он как-то связан с этим? О боже, вы что правда так считаете? Вы думаете, это Робин убил Молли?!

— Мне очень жаль, Мэдисон…

К тому времени, когда Питер упал на кровать в своем номере, его голова раскалывалась от боли. Таблетка тайленола, которую он выпил, еще не успела подействовать. Зажмурив глаза, он просто мучился от кругов, плавающих перед глазами, и тошноты. Тело ломило от усталости. Питер провел весь день в чужих домах, участке, машине и где он только не был, чувствуя, что пытается за один день нагнать шесть последних лет жизни этого городка, в котором развернулась драма двух семей. Увидев его тем же днем, шериф выглядел уже не таким спокойным и учтивым, Питер ощущал идущие от него волны раздражения и не поскупился на лестные слова в адрес их отделения, велев всем подниматься и приступать сейчас же за работу. Хьюз открыл дело о предполагаемом убийстве, и теперь Питер мог официально рыть столько, сколько хотел и сколько могли позволить его силы.

Но в этом городе люди привыкли работать и жить медленно. Все стопорилось на каждому шагу. Терялись бумаги, задерживались звонки, полицейские вяло ползали по участку, с ленцой доставая старые документы и вызывая старых и новых свидетелей. Испуганная, нервная Мэдисон провела несколько часов в участке, давая показания на Робина, вдова МакБрайт пришла в столь нервное возбуждение, усиленное выпитым алкоголем, что ее увезли на скорой, и полиция не смогла получить от нее достойных показаний. Питер контролировал процесс. Вызвали родителей Молли и Мэдисон, соседей миссис МакБрайт, соседей Молли, пытаясь выяснить, видел ли кто-то Дэвида Мерфи в то время поблизости.

Люди смотрели на Питера, как на чокнутого, отвечая, что они не помнят, что ели утром на завтрак, а не то, что какой-то тип с незапоминающейся внешностью делал шесть лет назад. Питер раздал ориентировки патрульным и велел опросить местных. Шериф Ларсон поднял документы, но среди людей по имени Робин не находилось того, кто был им нужен.

Питер устало потер глаза, понимая, что Мерфи мог жить по каким угодно документам, назвав первое попавшееся имя Мэдлин. Она ведь не проверяла его паспорт или права. Он сомневался, что они смогут что-то найти, но зато Питер получил то, что можно было подшить к портрету Мерфи. Отсылая отчет в ФБР, он писал в файле:

«Склонен к вспыльчивому агрессивному поведения, но достаточно умен, чтобы не оставлять следов побоев, следов преступления. Умеет входить в доверие к жертве, мотивировать на совершение преступления. Обесценивая моральные принципы жертвы, навязывает собственную систему ценностей с личной системой поощрений и наказаний. Использует шантаж, чтобы добиться молчания жертвы или подельников, запугивание, психологические и физическое насилие, обещание расправы. Хочет контролировать жертву и ситуацию полностью, в случае неудачи способен пойти на крайние меры: убийство, насилие с особой жестокостью. Мстителен, властолюбив, нарциссичен, возможно, страдает пограничным расстройством личности. Обладает высоким интеллектом, заранее и в течение длительного времени планирует преступления, пути отхода, тщательно подбирает жертву, которой легко манипулировать. Выбирает людей, не склонных к насилию, без судимостей и приводов, имеющих финансовые трудности и родственников или супругов, которым можно угрожать в случае попытки жертвы уйти из группы».

Что же пошло не так в этот раз, а, Мерфи? Почему ты сам попался с этой поддельной картиной? Где же твой козел отпущения, который должен сидеть за тебя?

И как все это, черт возьми, было связано с Питером?

Если Мерфи настолько хорош, насколько Питер его видел, то он следил за домом Берков не один день. Как он мог все это время оставаться незаметным для Питера?

Он ощущал себя глупо, как лиса, которую водила за нос курица. Его, ищейку из ФБР, несколько дней, недель или месяцев пас какой-то псих, а он не заметил этого?

А если Мерфи только начал? Если дело не касалось картины, а касалось кого-то и чего-то еще? Если кто-то из его друзей, коллег или родных сейчас был новой жертвой Мерфи, а Питер просто ничего не знал, потому что запуганная жертва думала, что защищает его своим молчанием?

У Питера было много приятелей и коллег, и он представить не мог, для кого мог стать рычагом давления. Его команда отпадала точно — никто из них не пошел бы на преступление ради Мерфи под угрозой жизни Питеру.

В его жизни был только один знакомый и близкий ему преступник, который мог попасть в неприятности и сделать ради Питера какую-нибудь глупость: отдать бандитам кольцо стоимость два миллиона или украсть золотые монеты, чтобы вытащить его из тюрьмы. Но Нил был мертв, и Диана была права: куда проще было бы сложить все детали паззла, если бы Кэффри был жив.

Питер открыл глаза, глядя невидящим взглядом в темный потолок. Он так и не включил в номере свет, а за окном лил дождь, уличный фонарь не горел и номер был погружен в чернильную тьму.

Если бы Нил был тем, кто работал на Мерфи, все бы сложилось идеально, разве нет? Мерфи берет Нила в заложники и заставляет нарисовать картину, угрожая Питеру убийством, Нил бы не сказал Питеру ничего, держа все в тайне, как обычно, думая, что если он все сделает сам и по-быстрому, то Питер ничего не узнает. Но что бы заставило Кэффри молчать после сделки? Он бы не сел в тюрьму из-за этого снова и не стал бы держать язык за зубами после сделки. Нил бы сразу рассказал Питеру, как только слез с крючка. А значит, если бы Нил был у Мерфи, тот не стал бы отпускать его живым, и Нил бы никогда не вернулся домой, а Питер нашел бы его тело где-нибудь в Гудзоне, а скорее всего не нашел вовсе. Он пропал бы без вести как и Молли, чье тело так и не нашли спустя шесть лет после смерти. Но родители Молли были учителями, а ее сестра — биологом, у Нила был Питер и весь отдел Белых воротничков — команда из ФБР, которая искала бы его, рыла носом землю, пока не нашла Нила живым или мертвым и не отыскала его убийцу.

Питер лег на бок, уставившись в пустое черное окно.

Нет, Мерфи не стал бы так рисковать. Он крал, тратил и снова крал или устраивал аферу, наслаждаясь мучением своих жертв. Он не взялся бы за кусок, который не смог откусить, а ФБР было таким куском. Риск должен быть оправдан. Картина Нила не стоила бы таких денег, чтобы из-за нее посадить себе на хвост ФБР, от которого уже не так просто отделаться, как от местной полиции или родственников жертвы.

И все же, если бы Нил был жив и его взяли в заложники, сейчас он был бы уже мертв. Опять.

В голове проскользнула малодушная мысль: может, и хорошо, что Питеру не придется переживать все это заново. Пропавший без вести — это еще страшнее, чем погибший. Питер искал живого Нила три года, сколько бы он искал мертвого? Всю жизнь… Если Мерфи хорош, он не оставил бы следов, никаких улик, даже тела. Расчленил, залил кислотой, закатал в бетон. Питер никогда не нашел бы Нила и до конца жизни пытался узнать, что с ним случилось.

Тревожные мысли переросли в муторный кошмар, в котором Питер гонялся за Мерфи, пытаясь найти его в лабиринте улиц чужого города. В Уинслоу все дома и переулки были похожи, и сколько Питер ни бегал, ему казалось, что он носится по кругу. Но Мерфи нигде не было, и, в конце концов, Питер понял, что тот давно уехал прочь, и ему нужно найти вовсе не Мерфи, а Нила, которого он бросил умирать где-то с пулей в груди.

Питер распахивал двери домов одного за другим, обыскивал их и бежал к следующему, срывая голос в попытке докричаться до Нила. Его трясло от усталости и лихорадило от страха, он запыхался, в изнеможении забегая в очередной дом, пытаясь вырваться из этой бесконечной погони, в которой увяз по уши и не мог остановить свои ноги. Питер думал, что будет бегать по этому городу вечно, пока шатаясь не вышел из очередного дома и не увидел стоящий посреди улицы красный таксофон. Стоило ему остановить взгляд на пластиковой коробке телефона, как раздался звонок.

— Нил…

Он схватил трубку влажными скользкими руками, прижимая ее к уху, чувствуя, что с воздухом из груди вырываются тяжелы хрипы.

— Нил… Где ты?

— Питер… — от знакомого голоса у Питера почти подкосились колени, его заполнило облегчение с ног до головы, и он позволил себе уткнуться лбом в пластиковый короб таксофона.

— Скажи мне, где ты? Нил, я сейчас приду.

— Ты знаешь, где меня искать, Питер.

— Нет! Нет, я не знаю, — он пытался отдышаться, опираясь рукой о коробку телефона, слыша как по крыше начинает стучать мелкий дождь, наполняя воздух запахом сырости и опрелой листвы.

— Обернись!

Питер резко дернулся, оборачиваясь за свое плечо, и вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Он все еще лежал одетым на кровати в номере в одежде пропитанной потом.

Перед глазами мелькнул надгробный камень под старым вязом на кладбище Эвергрин. Он тяжело выдохнул, приводя в порядок дыхание и сердце.

Головная боль прошла, но в спешке он забыл дома снотворное и теперь был вынужден мучиться до утра от кошмаров. Взбудораженный мозг отказывался расслабляться и включил заезженную пластинку.

***

За три с лишним тысячи миль проснувшийся от смутного кошмарного сна Нил лежал на боку, подкармливая сидящего на подушке Рависёра припасенным в тумбочке арахисом в скорлупе. Галка увлеченно расклевывала скорлупу, добывая орех и терзая его клювом, пока Нил вдыхал и выдыхал по счету и гладил мягкие перья, успокаивая неясную тревогу.

— Я не умер, — он легонько ткнул пальцем галке в грудь, и та вопросительно каркнула, с удовольствием глотая кусочки арахиса. — Я. Не. Умер. Ауч!

Болезненный клевок в палец, мешавший галке есть, был отличным доказательством того, что Нил был жив и почти здоров. Он довольно рассмотрел краснеющий на коже клевок и улыбнулся.

— Разбудим Люка? Пора начинать подготовку к большому делу. Питер не сможет больше игнорировать это.


	12. Люка рассказывает об отце, а Питер пытается не поддаваться сомнениям

Странно, что Нил сам не додумался до предложенной Люка идеи!

— Зачем ты глотаешь все эти таблетки? — Люка вздернул одну бровь, глядя на то, как Нил запивает лекарств. — От них у тебя мозги совсем в кашу превратятся.

— Без них будет не лучше. По крайней мере, я могу относительно нормально спать, не падая с кровати.

— Кошмары?

Они сидели за кухонным столом. Люка жевал пиццу, Нил рассматривал планы здания.

— Воспоминания.

— Так ты все-таки что-то помнишь?

Нил покачал головой. Они весь день провели за разглядыванием планов здания Лувра, в который собирались проникнуть. Изучали расписание выставок и расположение камер наблюдения, завтра предстояла первая вылазка.

— Это скорее обрывки. Я не уверен, что из этого воспоминания, а что порождение сна. Когда я просыпаюсь, то обычно ничего не могу вспомнить.

— Но ты ведь нарисовал это, — Люка кивнул в сторону холстов, стоящих в гостиной, на которых была нарисована кухня Питера и таксофон.

— Да. Единственное, что я смутно помню после гипноза. Просто чаще это… — он потер ноющий от усталости висок, пальцы коснулись тонкого шрама, уходящего под линию волос, — …ощущения, голоса. Они проскальзывают в голове, кажется, что я вот-вот вспомню, я начинаю напрягаться и… ничего. Только головная боль.

— Может, оно и ни к чему? Начнешь новую жизнь с чистого листа? — Люка повернулся к нему всем корпусом, серые глаза с интересом рассматривали Нила.

— Нет, — Нил покачал головой, отвернувшись, — нет, я должен знать, кто я такой, чтобы двигаться дальше.

— Хороший парень, отличный вор, приятный собеседник, так себе играешь в покер. Что еще надо?

— А если бы ты забыл свой дом и своего брата, кем бы ты был сейчас? — Нил отложил планы, понимая, что сегодня они уже навряд ли за что-то возьмутся.

— Может, моя жизнь сложилась чуть лучше, если бы я забыл своего так называемого отца.

— За что ты его так ненавидишь? — пришла очередь Нила проявлять любопытство, ему на самом деле было интересно.

Строгий родитель — не то же самое, что домашний тиран. Но, возможно, Поль видел отца в чуть лучшем свете, чем Люка, или не знал всех подробностей. Нил безуспешно пытался понять, что чувствовал к своему отцу, если тот, конечно, имелся. В памяти было глухо: ни голоса, ни сны не давали ответов, и Нил терялся в догадках, ощущая странную двойственность при мыслях о родителях. Они не вызывали в нем никакой особой теплоты, даже некоторое отторжение, может, обиду и злость, как у Люка, только приглушенную амнезией. А с другой стороны ужасную тоску, чувство потери, которое хотелось выцарапать изнутри когтями. Можно было гадать до бесконечности, Нил не понимал своих чувств и не мог ничего вспомнить. Это было похоже на езду в густой туман, когда ты не видишь ничего дальше пяти метров ни спереди, ни сзади даже со включенными фарами. И просто надеешься, что ты двигаешься в правильном направлении.

— По многим причинам, — Люка встал с места, но не ушел, а только достал из шкафа бутылку вина и два бокала. Нил с сожалением отказался, помня о том, как худо ему было после коньяка. — Что тебе рассказал Поль?

— Что у вас был строгий отец, а ты был непослушным ребенком.

Люка усмехнулся.

— Да, можно и так сказать. У Алена были строгие правила и тяжелая рука, а у меня скверный характер и быстрые ноги. Я не очень-то люблю жить по чужой указке, но дело было не в том, что я не мог следовать его дурацким правилам для хороших мальчиков. А в том, что он ненавидел меня все мое детство.

— Ненавидел? Уверен, что это слово подходит? Может, будучи ребенком, ты все не так понял?

— Я все прекрасно понял, Питер, — Люка отпил из бокала. — Ален был влюблен в мою мать, когда та еще не была беременна мною. Он обхаживал ее, но она предпочла моего биологического отца. Только с ним не вышло, кажется, он был тем еще козлом. Я точно не знаю, — он усмехнулся. — Как ни поверни, мне не повезло с обоими отцами. Может, и к лучшему, что ты своего не помнишь.

— И она решила найти утешение в объятьях твоего отчима?

— Женщины, — Люка усмехнулся, доливая вино, и Нил на секунду прикрыл глаза, чувствуя вспышку боли где-то за лобной костью.

_«— Бутылка означает прощание…_

_— Женщины…»_

— Они с Аленом сошлись, а потом обнаружилось, что она беременна мною. Только не от Алена. Но срок был уже большой, мне пришлось родиться, а Алену принять мое позорное рождение. Он сказал, что уговаривал мою мать отдать меня в детский дом или сдать бабке на воспитание, чтобы я не мешал строить им новую семью, но мать отказалась. Она грозилась уйти со мной, но ей по сути некуда было идти с маленьким ребенком. Ален рассказывал, как он был великодушен, позволяя ей с чужим ребенком жить рядом. Уверен, он и ее попрекал каждым куском хлеба, как меня, за свое великодушие. Потом моя мать заболела и умерла. Казалось бы, Ален должен был радоваться, что освободился от меня, сдать в детский дом, как и хотел, и жить дальше. Но, видимо, с ним злую шутку сыграла влюбленность в мою мать или, может, чувство вины. Он усыновил меня, нанял няньку, а потом познакомился с матерью Поля. Я не помнил своей матери, у меня было только несколько совместных семейных фотографий. Деда с бабкой я тоже не видел. Но я всегда знал, что я приемный. Ален не позволил матери Поля лгать мне, и я рос со знанием, что Ален и Анна не мои настоящие родители, что они мне вообще не родня.

— Ты бы хотел жить, не зная этого?

— Не думаю, что это было возможно. Но нет, пожалуй, я предпочел бы правду. В любом случае я все знал, и Ален всегда этим пользовался. Он всегда напоминал о своей «доброте», о том, что взял меня, чтобы я не был еще одним сиротой-голодранцем в школе-интернате, что я должен чуть ли не целовать его руки за это, что Анна заботилась обо мне, а я такой неблагодарный то кровать не застелю, то кашу не доем. Он докапывался до всего, до каждого моего шага, — Люка стиснул ножку бокала, рискуя сломать ее, сжимая губы до побеления. — Я хотел ему угодить, искал его одобрения поначалу, но видел, что он никогда не попрекал ничем Поля, что он любит его просто так, потому что Поль его родной сын, а я — никто. И тогда я понял, что это бессмысленно. Мне никогда было не стать родным в его глазах, даже если он хвалил меня, даже когда все вроде было хорошо, я смотрел в его лицо и видел это: смотрите, благодаря мне маленький ублюдок хоть чего-то добился. Когда он гордился мной, то делал это снисходительно, словно, так и быть, опускался до похвалы. Мне надоело подбирать эти объедки одобрения и отеческой любви. Я перестал стараться, и это невыносимо выводило Алена из себя. Он бил меня, не жалея своего рабочего ремня. Я все думал, почему он не сдаст меня в детский дом, там наверняка будет лучше. Но он тогда уже был инспектором полиции — уважаемый член общества. Отдать в детдома сироту, которого приютил, — это ж непорядочно. Я был в глазах его знакомых неблагодарным ничтожеством, а он кормильцем семьи, который страдает, чтобы сделать из пасынка нормального человека.

Люка замолчал. Нил понимающе смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Да и что тут скажешь? По мнению Нила лучше никакого родителя, чем такой, пожалуй. Жить в долг, который ты никогда не сможешь отдать, быть бельмом на чужом глазу… Он не знал, кем был его отец, но точно не таким дерьмом, как отчим Люка.

— Зачем ты втянул Поля в то ограбление?

— Я думал, что смогу удрать из этого проклятого дома, когда мне будет восемнадцать, но Ален позаботился о том, чтобы я остался здесь. Чувствуя, что его власть надо мной сходит на нет, он начал срываться на Поле. Подростковый возраст уже не тот возраст, когда можно просто взять и отшлепать ребенка ремнем, но именно так он и сделал. Отлупил Поля, когда он загулял с подружкой и не вернулся вовремя домой по дебильному папочкиному распорядку. Когда я узнал об этом, я понял, что это его новый способ наказывать меня за мои проступки. Старый маразматик совсем с катушек слетел и решил отыгрываться на родном сыне, чтобы досадить мне. Наверное, мне надо было в тот же день собрать вещи и уехать. Поль через пару лет поступил бы в колледж и съехал, и власть Алена бы закончилась. Но я не хотел оставлять Поля одного с этим ублюдком.

— Ты втянул его в свои дела, чтобы показать, что у тебя власти над Полем больше, чем у Алена? — Нил старался не звучать осуждающе, но голос его выдавал.

— Я не горжусь своим поступком. Я был ослеплен гневом, сам же сажая себя на поводок тем, что оставался в доме. Поль тянулся ко мне, и мне пришла в голову идея, казавшаяся мне отличной. Взять Поля на ограбление. Увидеть лицо Алена, когда он узнал бы о том, что сделал Поль, было бы бесценно. Родной сын — преступник. Я думал, что смогу уговорить Поля покинуть дом сразу, как он закончит школу, у него на носу были выпускные экзамены. Хотел сбежать с ним, чтобы Ален точно ни до кого из нас уже не дотянулся. Но все пошло не по плану, как ты понял. Поль попал в тюрьму, отец в больницу…

— А ты сбежал?

— Все было не так, — Люка грустно улыбнулся. — Я тоже попался. Чуть позже в ту же ночь меня поймал Маркель.

— Инспектор Прежан? Начальник Поля? — Нил припомнил косматого громилу, от которого ему инстинктивно хотелось держаться подальше.

— Прежан был другом отца в участке. Он часто наведывался к нам в гости, знал нас с Полем с детства. Кажется, он был единственным, кроме Поля, кто не относился ко мне, как к неблагодарному гаденышу. Не знаю почему. Но… Он не сказал никому в тот день, что поймал меня. Посадил в свою машину и увез не в участок, а на берег Сены. Он сказал, что если я хочу, чтобы у Поля было нормальное будущее, то мне стоит сейчас же уехать. Чтобы я не слушал родителей и дружков, что я должен сам выбрать, кем мне быть — жалким ворьем или стать человеком. Но единственное, чем он может мне помочь: отпустить прямо сейчас. Он дал мне документы и билеты на поезд и велел ехать прочь. Он обещал, что присмотрит за Полем, что поможет ему, если что, но я должен покинуть Нантер. Потому что, если я не уеду и Прежан поймает меня, то мне предъявят обвинения по всем тем делам, которые отчим закрывал на меня в участке, спуская дела на тормозах. А там было за что сесть надолго. Хранение и распространение, кража, угон, незаконное владение оружием, драки. У меня было много неприятностей, и Прежан практически дал мне карт-бланш. Новая жизнь и свобода, но я никогда не увижу брата, не буду связываться с ним, не попытаюсь забрать его из дома. Я буду один, но свободен.

— И ты просто взял и ушел?

— Я хотел попрощаться, но Маркель сказал, что об этой сделке никто не должен знать. Он шел на должностное преступление, предавал своего приятеля за его спиной. Если бы кто-то узнал об этом — у него были бы неприятности. К тому же Поль сидел в камере, отец в больнице, мать злилась на меня… Я не хотел оставлять Поля, но ради него — я уехал.

— Так почему вернулся, не расскажешь?

— Соскучился, — Люка пригубил вина и открыто улыбнулся, словно не рассказывал только что историю своего трудного детства. — За эти десять лет много чего случилось, жизнь была нелегкой. Но я всегда смотрел в будущее с оглядкой, у меня осталось незаконченное дело, близкий человек из прошлого. Я понял, что не могу идти дальше, пока не увижу Поля снова.

— Поэтому ты влез ночью к нему в дом, а потом поругался с ним, чуть не устроив драку, и обвинив его в том, что он драматизирует?

— Да, все пошло не совсем так, как я планировал, но я все еще надеюсь, что Поль остынет, и мы сможем нормально поговорить.

— Думаешь, если бы ты не помнил своего отчима и брата, тебе легче было бы жить дальше? Но ведь они сделали тебя таким, какой ты есть сейчас, они часть тебя.

— Может быть, тогда я бы мог стать любым человеком, каким захотел бы?

— Ты же знаешь, что это просто оправдание? — Нил скрестил руки на груди, глядя на него с насмешливым упреком, и Люка рассмеялся.

— Да, ты прав. Это чувство, когда ты нарушаешь закон, крадешься в темноте, тайно проникаешь в чужое жилище, угоняешь автомобиль, который никогда бы не мог себе позволить… Наркотик, от которого не так-то просто отказаться. Ты потерял память, но все равно начал воровать, когда в этом была необходимость, и даже когда ее не было.

— Преступник раз — преступник навсегда.

— За преступников, — Люка долил вино в бокал и выпил, пока Нил убирал планы здания со стола. — Ты уже придумал, что напишешь?

— Не думаю, что стоит оригинальничать. Я так и напишу: «Питер, найди меня». Думаю, нужный Питер сам поймет, о чем речь.

***

Поездка в Аризону затянулась вместо пары дней на все пять, и Питер дважды переносил свой рейс, все еще надеясь собрать в несчастном Уинслоу как можно больше данных о Мерфи. Но куда бы он ни тыкался, везде был тупик. Улики, если когда-то и были, за столько лет давно испарились. Он обыскал склад, на котором готовилось ограбление, обшарил там лично каждый угол, простукал стены, проверил полы, потолок, вентиляцию. Но склад давным-давно сдавался другому лицу и был отремонтирован и вычищен. Не помогло ни прочесывание леса с собаками, ни обшаривание колодцев и канализации. Хозяйка, у которой Мерфи снимал квартиру, опознала его, но сказать ей было нечего.

— Обычный парень, сказал, что работать приехал. Платил наличкой, договор мы с ним не заключали. Вел себя вроде бы тихо, по крайней мере, никто не жаловался. После себя в квартире вещей не оставил. Я бы и не вспоминал о нем, если бы вы не пришли. Бывают жильцы намного хуже, вот как-то жил у меня один наркоман…

Питер не стал слушать про наркоманов-жильцов. Вместо этого он потратил часы на то, чтобы снова поговорить с вдовой МакБрайт, но та ничего не смогла ему рассказать. Под действием лекарств она едва узнала Питера, но кроме бессвязных обрывочных рассказов о том, что ее сын невиновен, а Молли нехорошая девушка, Берку ничего не удалось добиться.

— Она очень плоха, агент Берк. Рак в последней стадии, ей осталось не так уж много. Стресс подкосил ее. Эти препараты помогут ей провести остаток дней в спокойствии, — доктор Брэнсон сочувственно посмотрела на больную женщину, и Питер понял, что остался ни с чем.

Мать Молли пришлось допрашивать полицейскому, поскольку та рыдала, не переставая, и Питер не смог добиться от нее ничего полезного. Никто из семьи Уинтерс не видел Робина, кроме Мэдисон. В полиции было глухо: ни отпечатков, ни фотопортрета, никто похожий на Робина не привлекался в Уинслоу или его округе к каким-то противоправным действиям.

Последним Питер посетил Церковь просветителей в надежде, что Стив говорил с кем-нибудь из наставников или священников.

— Исповедь — это разговор души с богом, я не могу раскрыть ее тайны, даже если вы агент ФБР, — пожилой мужчина в белом одеянии покачал головой, отказывая Питеру в помощи.

За это Берк не очень любил церковников и верующих. Речь шла об опасном преступнике, который мог кого-нибудь убить (например, его жену и ребенка), и это бы точно не было угодно никакому богу. Но тот же бог и церковные правила запрещали священнику оказать Питеру помощь в поимке преступника. В логике верующих явно что-то было не так.

— Люди могут быть в опасности, если мы вовремя не поймаем этого преступника, а вы отказываетесь помочь следствию.

— Кажется, вы занимаетесь поисками погибшей несколько лет назад девушки. Едва ли мы можем тут чем-то помочь… Только помолиться о ее душе.

— Ваши мольбы ей ничем не помогут, — Питер уже собирался уйти, когда развернулся обратно, не сделав и пяти шагов. — Я не говорил, что девушка умерла, отец Йонсен. Как вы узнали, что Молли мертва?

— Город полнится слухами, — мужчина спрятал руки в рукавах своей свободной одежды.

— Ложь — один из семи грехов, не так ли? Почему вы лжете сейчас мне? Это ведь Стив МакБрайт рассказал вам о смерти Молли? Вы бы помогли следствию, если бы рассказали все, что он вам поведал.

— Это не поможет вам найти тело, агент Берк.

— Почему?

— Потому что Стив не знал этого.

— Стив назвал имена?

— Никаких имен.

Сидя в самолете, возвращаясь в родной Нью-Йорк, Питер чувствовал себя измотанным. В Уинслоу он был один, не было рядом ни напарника, ни команды, на которых можно было положиться. Шериф Ларсон, конечно, выделил ему пару человек в помощники, но толку от их возни было не больше, чем от свидетельств людей, которые не слышал и не видели Мерфи под личиной Робина.

Перед вылетом он позвонил Эл.

— Я возвращаюсь, родная.

— Мы ждем тебя. Прилетай скорее, зай, на ужин будет твое любимое рагу.

Ему не терпелось вернуться домой: обнять жену, поцеловать сына, потрепать по холке собаку, сесть за ужин с семьей и потом развалиться на любимом диване перед телевизором. Он практически застонал, вспоминая, что возвращается не в родной дом, а в квартиру бюро.

Дело Мерфи застряло. Оно расползалось во все стороны чернильными щупальцами, и ни за одно не получалось ухватиться. Подельники Мерфи были жертвами шантажа и насилия, совершая преступления по принуждению. Он был мстительным больным ублюдком, способным на жестокое убийство, и Питер стал его мишенью, не вполне понимая почему. Диана и Джонс с особым вниманием изучили дела Пантер, Диана лично допросила Алана Вудфорда еще раз, а так же пару его подельников, и ничего не обнаружила. Либо дело было не в Вудфорде, либо все-таки в нем, но Дэвид вел свою игру.

Они ожидали, что Вудфорд решит связаться каким-то образом с Мерфи, но пока все было тихо.

Мерфи канул в воду, и ни повторный визит к Эстеро, ни наблюдение за его жильем пока не дали результатов.

Если бы только Питер понимал, в какую сторону копать, где искать ответы.

Пока что единственная версия, вписывающаяся в картину преступления, была плодом его фантазии из раздела «что было бы, если…». Слушая Мэдисон, рассматривая отчеты Дианы о беседе с Конрадом, вспоминая лицо и голос Мерфи, Питер думал, что возможно недооценил стремление Дэвида к риску. Подергать за хвост ФБР, утереть нос кузену и отомстить за него же — вероятно, Мерфи был способен на это. Возможно, ему наскучило играться с нищими хорошими мальчиками, которые попали в неприятности.

Профиль серийных преступников не был обычным делом для Питера. Возможно, пришло время обратиться к кому-то из убойного отдела, тот же Клэптон мог оказать ему услугу за помощь с Габеном. Дело Мерфи все еще было неофициальным, Хьюз отказывался открыть расследование, поскольку у Питера не было ни единого доказательства, что Мерфи действительно замешан во всех этих делах, что он шантажировал кого-то, что был в доме Питера и следил за ним.

Глядя на то, как земля пропадает за облаками, пока самолет поднимался все выше, Питер подумал, что Мерфи, возможно, уже играет с ним. И вот Питер бегает по всей стране, мечется, пытаясь найти ответы, сбежал из дома и ломает голову над загадкой.

Что бы сказал обо всем этом Нил?

В иллюминаторе на фоне сумрачного неба Питер видел свое отражение — уставшее побледневшее лицо со вчерашней щетиной, которую он не потрудился с утра сбрить, спеша по делам, перекусывая на ходу, отвечая на телефонный звонок и пытаясь собрать в кучу рассыпанные бумаги.

«Мы поймаем его, Питер. Не дай ему водить себя за нос», — Нил ободряюще улыбнулся ему призрачной улыбкой в отражении иллюминатора.

«Твоя помощь пригодилось бы сейчас, Нил…»

«ФБР не может без информатора, я польщен», — теперь улыбка Кэффри стала самодовольной, и Питер невольно улыбнулся своему отражению.

«Мне бы пригодилась — не ФБР».

«Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, Питер», — взгляд Нила потух, и Питер уныло прижался виском к спинке кресла, вяло размышляя о том, что разговаривает сам с собой.

«Делать невозможное — это твоя профессия. Не прикидывайся беспомощным», — он провел ладонью по стеклу, стирая осевшую от сухого воздуха пыль, пытаясь представить, что Нил ответил бы ему на это.

«Все зависит от того, как сильно ты в меня веришь…»

— Сэр, вам принести что-нибудь? — стюардесса отвлекла Питера от его размышлений, и воображаемый Нил пропал, оставив за стеклом лишь темное небо.

— Кофе, пожалуйста.

Он пригубил сомнительного качества кофе из пластикового стаканчика, стараясь отстраниться от вкуса и сосредоточиться на горечи во рту. В памяти всплыло лицо Моззи, не желавшего смотреть на мертвого друга. Питер старался лишний раз не вспоминать тот день в морге, достаточно было, что он видел во сне снова и снова бледное лицо Нила, лежащего в черном пакете для трупов. Это был он, Питер не мог бы перепутать его ни с кем. Неестественно белый, без привычной улыбки на губах, лежащий холодным остывающим телом на прозекторском столе, с уродливой отметиной на груди. Скальпели хирургов даже не успели коснуться его кожи: он умер от обширной кровопотери на пороге больницы.

— Пуля задела аорту, в его грудной клетке было два литра крови.

Питеру достались личные вещи и отчет коронера о вскрытии.

«Смерть от сердечно-сосудистой недостаточности, наступившей в следствии кровопотери. Пулевое ранение в грудную клетку между вторым и третьим ребром, повреждения правого предсердия и аорты, кровопотеря в общей сумме около двух литров».

Дальше шла стандартная опись тела и извлеченных внутренних органов. Вот и все, что осталось от Нила: пакет с вещами, лист бумаги с сухими данными о его сердце, легких и печени, взвешенных, разрезанных и отправленных на экспертизу. Церемония похорон была короткой и в узком кругу. Его похоронили в закрытом гробу без прощания в церкви и речей священника.

Питер устало потер висок, отгоняя прочь воспоминания и мысли, которые как назойливые мухи возвращались в его голову.

А что если Нил не умер? Если Моззи был прав, и Кэффри провернул свою лучшую аферу, которая смогла обмануть даже Питера?

Гордость Берка не пострадала бы, если бы он узнал, что это правда, но Питер горько усмехнулся в чашку.

Не стоило углубляться в эти размышления, не стоило терзать себя. Он хотел… ХОТЕЛ, чтобы Нил был жив, и поэтому искал любую зацепку, которая могла бы служить доказательством этой безумной идеи. Но верить в чудеса и заговоры — это стезя Моззи, не Питера. Питер верил в факты и верил своим собственным глазам. Нил, лежащий перед ним на столе, был однозначно мертв. Он не шевелился, не дышал, был мертвенно бледен и имел в груди входной отверстие от пули, которая его и убила. Даже Нил был не способен воскреснуть из мертвых после ранения в грудь.

— Но ты ведь не видел тела в гробу, не так ли?

Питер вздрогнул, едва не пролив кофе себе на руку. Кажется, он задремал от усталости или просто слишком задумался. Мысль звучала в голове противным прокуренным голосом Мерфи.

Как он мог позволить негодяю влезть себе в голову так просто? Даже ничего не сделав!

— Ну, хватит этого, хватит.

Питер допил одним глотком кофе и помотал головой, пытаясь проснуться и прийти в себя. Он достал из кармашка переднего кресла журнал и углубился в чтение, чтобы перестать думать о том, что было порождено его личными желаниями и усталостью.

Только вот семена сомнения уже были посеяны в благодатную почву и игнорировать их теперь, когда Питер позволил себе задуматься, стало не так-то просто…


	13. Поль встречает Питера Берка

Поль был в восторге. Его настроение слегка портило возвращение Люка, но, когда начались первые занятия, Арно понял, что эти мысли стоит отложить на потом. Люка никуда не денется из его дома, а если денется — то туда ему и дорога. Он ждал шанса попасть на эти курсы не для того, чтобы приехав в Нью-Йорк, думать о том, как бы поскорее вернуться обратно домой, где его ждали самые странные знакомые во всей его жизни.

Нью-Йорк не был похож на Париж с его старинными зданиями и разномастными улочками. В этом городе на сером фоне небоскребов пестрели всевозможные рекламные вывески и билборды, вечно стоящие в пробке машины гудели на все лады, а людское движение напоминало Полю муравейник, только бетонный. Короче, этот город был ужасен. Поля толкнули на светофоре, обругали в такси, наступили на ногу в метро, он облился баснословно дорогим кофе из забегаловки, опоздал на переполненный автобус и даже при входе в здание ФБР умудрился застрять — его пропуск не сработал по какой-то внутренней ошибке.

Но стоило ему оказаться на вводной лекции, получить на руки папку с расписанием и начать слушать, как он забыл о своих неприятностях и то, как неприветливо его встретила Америка. Приезжих среди слушателей оказалось не так много. В основном это были американские копы, новички-агенты и агенты из других подразделений. Кроме Поля в группе оказались двое англичан, один угрюмый шотландец, девушка-испанка и шведка в возрасте.

Агенты ФБР делились опытом с новичками, коллегами из других инстанций и иностранцами, чтобы повысить качество работы всей системы правосудия. Поль жаждал знаний и жадно вслушивался во все, что ему рассказывали, надеясь, что что-то из этого поможет его участку работать лучше.

Во время кофе-брейка к нему подошла девушка и протянула руку.

— Вы Поль Арно?

— Да, это я, — он с улыбкой пожал ее руку, отмечая твердость женских пальцев. — С кем имею честь говорить?

— Диана Бэрриган, я из отдела Белых Воротничков. Это нам вы помогли пару месяцев назад поймать кровавого художника.

— О! — Поль воодушевился, улыбаясь еще шире. — Вы тот агент, которого удалось спасти из рук Габена? — оказаться спасителем прекрасной дамы было приятно, и Поль уже подумал о том, что эта встреча могла бы закончиться чем-то большим, чем кофе в перерыве.

— Нет, — Диана покачала головой, разрушая его надежды на свидание. — Это был мой босс, агент Берк. Его сегодня нет здесь, но я бы хотела лично принести благодарность вам от нашего отдела за помощь. Она была неоценима. Если бы не вы, я могла бы стать новым начальником.

Поль усмехнулся, оценив шутку.

— Простите, что нарушил ваши планы. Надеюсь, вашему боссу не сильно досталось.

— Он в порядке. Кстати, он будет выступать в седьмой лекционный день, как раз о фальсификаторах.

— Я с удовольствием с ним познакомлюсь. Надеюсь, вы нас представите?

Диана заверила его, что так и будет.

— Все полицейские во Франции так хорошо разбираются в искусстве, или нам просто повезло?

— О, нет, — Поль с сожалением понял, что лавры придется передать Питеру, — это все один мой друг. Он эксперт по картинам, я попросил его о помощи, так что он внес большой вклад в это дело.

— Он тоже работает в полиции?

— Нет, просто знакомый. Это было неофициально, поэтому я не мог указать его в отчете. Но я передам ему благодарности.

— Скажите ему, что он был очень хорош. ФБР бы с ним поработало.

Поль что-то невнятно кивнул, когда объявили о конце перерыва и ему пришлось разойтись с Дианой. Да уж, Питер явно не был бы рад попасть под радары ФБР, если учесть, что по их предположениям он был преступником-беглецом. Поль не хотел бы отправить беспамятного друга из своего дома прямо в тюрьму, если вдруг он что-то натворил в этой стране, а они оба были не в курсе. Хотя то досье, что он отправил по делу Габена, так и осталось без внимания. Скорее всего, его отсекли проверяющие, а значит, все было чисто.

На помост вышел очередной мужчина в костюме и слайд на проекторе сменился.

— Меня зовут Марк Джонсон, и я из службы маршалов. Сегодня мы поговорим о технологиях, которые помогают заключенным отбывать свое наказание с бОльшим комфортом, а нам облегчают задачу следить за этими засранцами.

По залу прошли смешки, а на экране появился браслет с GPS-системой слежения. Поль открыл тетрадь на новой странице.

***

Выступать на семинаре перед толпой новичков и иностранных коллег последнее, чего хотел Питер сейчас. Но работа есть работа. Он не продвинулся с делом Мерфи ни на йоту, и Хьюз уже неодобрительно поглядывал на него, ожидая каких-то результатов.

— Мы не можем держать вас в квартире бюро вечно, Питер. Я ожидал, что к этому времени у тебя уже будут какие-то доказательства проникновения в твой дом или слежки, но я все еще вижу, как ты пытаешься собрать картину из мыльных пузырей.

— Мерфи организовал кражу в Уинслоу, шантажировал Стива МакБрайта и убил его подругу, избавившись от тела. Мэдисон опознала его по фото…

— Где доказательства, что парень Мэдисон, пусть даже он был Дэвидом Мерфи, организовал ограбление, шантаж и убийство? Хоть одно, Питер? Ни свидетелей, ни отпечатков, ни видеозаписей.

— Он обещал Мэдисон отомстить и сделал это.

— Это лишь предположение, ты знаешь, Питер,

Питер упер руки в бока, стараясь успокоиться. Он знал, что Хьюз прав, но знал, что и он тоже прав.

— Конрад тоже признался, что его шантажировали.

— Конрад не назвал имен, не опознал Мерфи по фотографии. Да он вообще ничего не сказал Диане по существу. Намеки — не факты и не доказательства. Заставь его говорить, и тогда я смогу открыть дело.

— Он не будет, исключено, — Питер махнул ладонью, отрезая свои слова. — Мерфи угрожал его семье, это ясно. Если Конрад заговорит, его жена и сын могут пострадать, он не откроет рта.

— На следующей неделе я должен предоставить отчет и объяснить начальству, почему я трачу ресурсы ФБР на слежку за твоим домом и организацию охраны твоей семьи. Пойми, Питер, я верю твоей интуиции, но мне нужны факты, руководству нужны факты. Я не хочу бросать вас на произвол судьбы, но если ты ничего не найдешь до следующей среды, вам придется вернуться домой.

— Мне нужно время, Хьюз. Я прорабатываю все версии…

— До среды, Питер, и не забывай, что тебя ждет другая работа. Диана введет тебя в курс дела, к тому же у тебя завтра лекция для этих… студентов.

— Нет, я не могу Хьюз. Пусть кто-нибудь другой выйдет, у меня есть дела поважнее, — Питер попытался откосить, понимая, что едва ли Риз пойдет ему навстречу, договоренность о лекции была заранее, и если у них не было активных срочных дел, Питеру нельзя было отказываться.

Хьюз смерил его строгим взглядом.

— Отвлекись, Питер. Поварись в том, что ты знаешь. Может, это поможет тебе разобраться. К тому же, Диана сказала, там приехал тот инспектор.

— Какой инспектор? — пытаясь сообразить, как ускорить проведение лекции и увеличить время, отведенное на собственное расследование, Питер отвлекся.

— Который помог спасти тебя из плена, прислав экспертное мнение по картине.

— Тот, который из пригорода Парижа?

— Да. Может, вам будет, что обсудить.

Хьюз ясно дал понять, что Питеру пора покинуть кабинет и лучше все здание ФБР, чтобы пойти домой, отдохнуть и проветрить голову, а завтра отвлечься на полдня на что-то более близкое к его обычной работе.

Он должен будет рассказать о современных методах и приборах распознавания подделок, путях сбыта, работе под прикрытием и об… информаторах. Питер собирался опустить последний пункт, надеясь заменить его некоторыми историями о фальшивых картинах и акциях, которые их отделу удалось раскрыть за прошлые годы. До Нила.

Никакого Нила на лекции. Питер не хотел говорить о нем перед толпой.

Когда в прошлый раз Питер вынужден был выступать перед коллегами, Нил сидел рядом, в первый день конференции исходя желчью и нарываясь на неприятности с историей про священника — обиженный на Питера за то, что тот нарушил слово. Во второй — они смеялись, вместе рассказывая об афере с бойлерными, дополняя друг друга, тепло принятые публикой, смеющейся над их шутками.

Завтра Питер выступал один, и он не хотел удовлетворять чужое любопытство. Многие в других отделах знали о Ниле, как о талантливом консультанте отдела Белых Воротничков, но не все знали, что именно с ним случилось.

Если уж он не мог заниматься в этот день расследованием Мерфи, то ему хотелось отвлечь голову от тяжелых дум, а не ковырять старые раны, отвечая на неудобные вопросы.

Утро началось неудачно. Нил-младший не спал половину ночи, и Эл просидела с ним до утра на кухне. Его лихорадило из-за режущихся зубов, Эл была невыспавшейся и раздраженной, особенно когда обнаружила, что Питер не зашел вечером в аптеку и у них не оказалось детского панадола. Ему пришлось в шесть утра идти в круглосуточную аптеку на углу. Он забыл зонт и вернулся домой промокшим.

Пока Эл успокаивала ребенка в комнате, а Питер завтракал в одиночестве, он обнаружил, что слив в раковине засорился — второй раз за неделю.

— Я была бы рада видеть тебя дома сразу после окончания лекций, Питер.

— У меня еще есть работа.

— Ты мог бы и отпроситься. Тебе положены отгулы за твою поездку в Аризону, — она мягко намекнула на то, что ей нужна помощь, но Питер сделал вид, что не понимает.

Его помощью было расследование. Чем быстрее он разберется с Мерфи, тем быстрее они вернутся домой, где соседи не стучат по батареям в два ночи, не засоряется каждый день раковина и им не приходится искать друг от друга уединения на кухне.

— Я постараюсь прийти пораньше, но не знаю, как получится.

Она поджала губы, но ничего не сказала, поцеловав его на прощанье без особого желания. Садясь в машину, Питер почувствовал себя отвратительно. Он ненавидел огорчать Эл, ненавидел быть плохим отцом и мужем, но он чувствовал себя скверно и хотел, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. Уже отъезжая, он набрал номер жены.

— Прости, Эл. Я постараюсь быть дома пораньше.

— Ничего. Все в порядке. Я знаю, что ты работаешь, чтобы мы могли поскорее вернуться домой. Но все-таки, зай, постарайся проводить с нами чуть больше времени. Нам не хватает тебя.

— Я буду…

Питер никогда не испытывал страха перед выступлениями и сегодняшний день не был исключением. Душная аудитория скорее наводила скуку и раздражение; он выпил пару чашек кофе, чтобы взбодриться. Погода за окном не добавляла настроения. Он не хотел показаться неблагодарным, но у него не было никакого желания сегодня общаться с инспектором из Парижа. Так что Питер на самом деле надеялся, что тот вовсе не придет, например, проспит или сочтет его лекцию скучной, раз уж он сам и его эксперт по картинам были достаточно квалифицированы, чтобы утереть нос отделу Белых Воротничков своим расследованием.

Когда все собрались, Питер приступил к лекции. Материала было много, если бы он читал его по инструкции, это было бы жутко занудным делом, и Питер старался подать данные, как можно интересней, приводя реальные примеры. В лекторий принесли из отдела улик настоящие подделки, и он показал наглядно, как работают приборы и реактивы, с помощью которых распознают фальшивки, что можно увидеть за рисунком на картине, где могут быть спрятаны подписи тщеславных фальсификаторов.

Они разбирали по пунктам подделки разных вещей. С парой коротких перерывов Питер вел лекцию около пяти часов.

Во время второго кофе-брейка Питер понял, что Хьюз был прав. Увлекшись рассказом, объясняя давно очевидные для него вещи тем, кто не имел дела с подделками каждый день, Питер забыл о насущных проблемах, забыл о Мерфи. Он отвечал на вопросы, демонстрировал признаки фальшивок подобно фокуснику, шутил там, где позволяла ситуация, и считал, что достаточно заинтересовал своих слушателей.

— Звучит дико увлекательно, — молодой человек подошел к Питеру и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Агент Бэрриган обещала нас представить, но, видимо, оказалась сильно занята. Я Поль Арно.

— Инспектор Арно, — Питер приветливо улыбнулся, пожимая руку Поля, — я думаю, вы понимаете, как я признателен за вашу помощь. Еще немного — и из меня выкачали бы всю кровь, так что я не смог бы сегодня прочитать эту лекцию вам.

— Вы не представляете, как сильно я хотел попасть на эти курсы! Ваше спасение пришлось как нельзя кстати, — Поль рассмеялся, наливая себе кофе и беря круассан.

— Слышал, что у вас был помощник.

— Да, мой друг, — Поль ухмыльнулся, помешивая сахар в чашке. — Он показал себя с неожиданной стороны и даже подбил меня на незаконное проникновение в частное жилье, но благодаря этому мы все сейчас стоим здесь.

— Иногда приходится идти в обход закона, — Питер пригубил кофе.

Они стояли чуть поодаль от остальных. Инспектор Арно выглядел довольно молодо, но говорил и держался уверенно. Когда Питеру рассказали, что его помог спасти какой-то французский инспектор, он подумал, что увидит мужчину в возрасте, может, старше себя, достаточно опытного, чтобы за какие-то часы помочь раскрыть дело, в котором два отдела ФБР копались так долго. Арно был ровесником Нила или даже младше, но, кажется, имел хорошие перспективы: гибкий, но целеустремленный, пришедший на помощь зарубежным коллегам, хотя мог бы пойти домой к подружке или жене и отложить дело в долгий ящик. Такие люди нравились Питеру. Наверное, у него просто была хорошая карма...

— У вас очень интересная лекция. На самом деле, я имел не так уж много дел с фальшивками, в основном это были деньги, правда, тут недавно тоже попались фальшивые картины.

— Друг помог?

— Он в этом деле знаток. Прямо как вы, — улыбка Поля стала шире. — Все разложил по полочкам, я бы никогда такого не увидел без приборов и химических реактивов. Но у него наметанный глаз художника.

Питер не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

— У меня тоже был такой друг. Однажды нас попросили взглянуть на одну из скульптур в музее, а он бросил взгляд на соседнюю и сказал, что это подделка за каких-то несколько секунд. Добиться от него, как он это делает, было не всегда возможно. Он даже теорию о цыплятах рассказал, пытаясь объяснить.

— Цыплятах? — бровь Поля дернулась вверх.

— Да. О том, как японцы определяют пол у цыплят. Понять это, глядя обычному человеку на цыпленка, невозможно, потому что они одинаковые. Внешне никаких признаков нет. Но работники фермы могут на глаз каким-то образом определять пол. Когда они берут учеников, им велят разбирать цыплят и наставник стоит над ними и говорит, когда они определяют пол неправильно. Через некоторое время все начинают опознавать пол верно, но никто не может объяснить, как это выходит.

— Интуиция. Мозг принимает больше сигналов из окружающей среды, чем мы можем обработать. Они остаются в подсознании, даже когда решение принимается на их основе, — Поль замолчал и рассмеялся. — Занудно, да? История с цыплятами веселее. Ваш коллега будет выступать тоже? Я бы его послушал.

Питер опустил взгляд на свой полупустой стаканчик, чувствуя, что его улыбка увядает, но вовремя спохватился, не желая портить настроение опять ни себе, ни инспектору Арно.

— Не в этот раз.

— Жаль… Что ж, я думаю, мне пора вернуться в зал.

Они разошлись каждый на свое место, и Питер вернулся к последней части лекции.

Время подходило к концу, слушатели поднимали руки, и Питер отвечал на вопросы, чувствуя, что порядком устал. Эл ждала его дома, и он хотел закончить со всем побыстрее.

— Последний вопрос, коллеги, потому что если я опоздаю на ужин, моя жена накормит меня фальшивой курицей и картонными спагетти.

Народ засмеялся, слушатели тоже выглядели подуставшими. Руку подняла женщина в третьем ряду.

— В нашем плане сказано, что вы должны рассказать о том, как работают с информаторами в вашем отделе. Может, вы скажете хотя бы пару слов?

— Об информаторах вам расскажут на лекции посвященной работе с завербованными агентами. Если это все, то…

Женщина перебила его.

— Но у вас несколько лет работал необычный информатор, благодаря которому ваш отдел добился раскрываемости в девяносто четыре процента. Фальсификатор и мошенник, который помогал раскрывать крупные махинации с вами в команде. Расскажите о нем. Как вы добились такого успеха?

На Питера уставились тридцать пар глаз в гулкой тишине аудитории. Люди забыли о своих телефонах и шушуканье. Часть из них, как понимал Питер, знали о Кэффри, но, видимо, не решались спросить, другие понятия не имели о чем речь и просто хотели послушать Питера еще немного. Инспектор Арно поймал его взгляд и нахмурился, чувствуя, очевидно, даже на расстоянии как напрягся Питер.

Они все это чувствовали. Ведь он стоял не просто в лектории перед студентами. Эти люди были полицейскими и агентами, наученными читать язык тела. Скрыть от них то, что на этот вопрос Питер не хотел отвечать, было невозможно. Он осмотрел зал, ощущая, что слышит больше грохот своего сердца, чем какой-либо еще другой шум.

— Агент Берк? — помощница шепотом привлекла его внимание, указывая на часы.

До конца лекции оставалось пять минут, и если он хотел отвечать, то должен был поторопиться.

Почему-то Питеру вспомнилось, как Нил прикинулся учителем в Манхэттенской школе, и Питер застал его за ведением урока. Нил был расслаблен, чувствуя себя, как рыба в воде, он очаровал своих юных слушателей так же легко, как и тех, в чье доверие хотел втереться. Нил бы не застыл как Питер сейчас, он бы улыбнулся, пошутил и ускользнул прочь. Но Питер был лишен его таланта.

— Нил Кэффри был гениальным фальсификатором. Человеку, который может сделать практически идеальную подделку, не трудно распознать чужие фальшивки. Агенты, полицейские — мы приучены думать как гончие. Иногда нам бывает сложно влезть в голову мошенника или вора, понять как он думает, какие у него цели, как он станет действовать. Мошеннику проще понять другого мошенника.

— Преступники не любят предателей. Быть информатором это риск, — женщина чуть склонила голову на бок. — Как вы уговорили мистера Кэффри сотрудничать с вами так плодотворно? Обычно информаторы с неохотой идут на контакт.

— Быть преступником тоже риск. Быть агентом — это риск. Кэффри отбывал наказание за подделку акций и получил дополнительный срок за побег из тюрьмы. Он мог потерять еще четыре года своей молодости в исправительном учреждении и выйти преступником, а мог сделать что-то, что действительно помогло бы ему исправиться и применить свои навыки в полезном, законопослушном деле. Он принял правильное решение.

— Насколько я знаю, его убили во время операции под прикрытием, когда его личность была раскрыта. Это не мотивирует других преступников к сотрудничеству. То, что система не может их защитить. Чтобы вы посоветовали, чтобы обеспечить лучшую безопасность для информаторов?

Питер почувствовал, как внутри все закипает. Эта женщина продолжала свой допрос так, словно не происходило ничего особенного, словно спрашивать коллегу о смерти его информатора — это все равно, что задавать вопрос: «что вы ели на завтрак?» Он скользил взглядом по другим лицам и понимал, что они все смотрели на него так же. Для них Нил был преступником, который за свою небольшую помощь и проницательный ум получил шанс быть на свободе, иногда помогая ФБР расследовать дела. Таких информаторов они встречали на своем пути. Одни сидели в камере и за информацию выторговывали меньший срок, другие украдкой встречались на улицах, передавая записки за деньги или лояльность к ним, кого-то приводили в кандалах на опознание или места преступления, некоторых просили поучаствовать в коротких операциях — стать подсадной уткой. Навряд ли кто-то из сидящих здесь понимал, что Питер и Нил работали иначе. Что Нил был не просто информатором, он был напарником Питера, бОльшим коллегой, чем все они; другом, почти членом семьи. Это, конечно, не то, что они хотели услышать от Питера: приведите информатора в свой дом, познакомьте с женой, пригласите на праздник, живите у него дома, пока в вашей кухне идет ремонт, помогайте ему сбегать от своих же коллег.

Информатор — это расходный материал, которым можно попользоваться и бросить, который не заслуживает особого внимания и защиты. И да, Питер знал, что многие информаторы заканчивали не очень хорошо свое сотрудничество в мстительных руках своих подельников, поймавших крысу.

В вопросе женщины-агента не было ничего предосудительного. Холодный расчетливый вопрос. Они ведь здесь собрались, чтобы повышать эффективность работы, не так ли?

И они не виноваты, что его информатор погиб, потому что Питер недостаточно хорошо боролся с системой против него.

— Как вас зовут, агент?

Женщина моргнула, но не отступила.

— Агент Моника Абигейл.

— Мой совет не сможет пригодиться никому из вас.

— Почему? — на этот раз голос подал мужчина, сидящий на первом ряду.

— Нил был моим другом, и он погиб, потому что я не достаточно хорошо боролся за него против системы. Всем спасибо, коллеги.

Он ушел прежде, чем кто-либо успел задать ему еще какой-то вопрос; не заботясь о том, что это выглядело как откровенный побег.

Питер остановился на улице у своего авто, но не спешил сесть в машину. Ехать домой в таком настроении не хотелось. Черт возьми, он должен был взять себя в руки и вернуть душевное равновесие! До истории с Габеном Питер считал, что хорошо справлялся. Его перестали расстраивать разговоры о Кэффри, он не попадал в порочный круг воспоминаний и чувства вины, когда им попадались дела, каким-то образом связанные с Нилом или кем-то из его окружения, он даже стал меньше думать о нем, больше сосредоточившись на делах насущных.

Но предсмертный бред с загадочными цифрами, Мерфи, представляющий неясную угрозу, — все снова начало закручиваться по спирали. Вместо движения вперед он шел по кругу, не представляя, как выбраться из этой западни.

Эл ждала его дома, чтобы получить от него поддержку, а не смотреть на то, как он мечется по маленькой кухне, пытаясь найти выход из своего пятого угла. Он достал из кармана телефон, чтобы смалодушничать и сказать, что у него наметились срочные дела, но трубка зазвонила прежде, чем Питер успел набрать номер жены.

— Эл? Что случилось?

— Ничего, милый, — в голосе Эл слышалась радость, и Питер выдохнул. — Просто приехали мои родители, агент Мэтс привез их на машине, чтобы они могли повидаться с внуком. Так что если у тебя еще есть дела, можешь не торопиться. Буду ждать тебя позднее.

Питер думал, что почувствует облегчение, но тут же понял, что теперь понятия не имеет куда идти. Из офиса он уже вышел и возвращаться не хотелось. Он распрощался с Эл и оперся руками о крышу машину. С пасмурного вечернего неба посыпался мелкий снег. Нужно было уезжать отсюда.

— Агент Берк? Вы в порядке?

Знакомый голос позвал его сзади, и Питер обернулся. Инспектор Арно стоял здесь, кутаясь в легкий шарф и осенний плащ, с учебной сумкой через плечо.

— Да, все нормально. Просто… — Питер показал ему телефон, кривя губы в улыбке, — ужин отменился. Приехали тесть с тещей, так что…

— О, бывает. Однажды я был на званном ужине у родителей моей девушки, но, кажется, мы все что-то не то съели и в общем закончили в больнице с отравлением. Я не знал, что можно тошниться через нос. Надеюсь, вам не пришлось переживать нечто подобное.

Питер усмехнулся, вспоминая свой первый ужин с родителями Эл. Это тоже были не самые его лучшие воспоминания.

— Мой тесть психиатр. Каждый раз, когда мы сидим с ним за одним столом, он так пристально смотрит на меня, что я начинаю сомневаться в реальности происходящего. Возможно, я просто один из его чокнутых пациентов из госпиталя святой Марии.

Поль улыбнулся, подходя ближе.

— Я неделю в Нью-Йорке, но ни с кем особенно не успел пообщаться. Раз уж вам ни к чему спешить домой, может, составите мне компанию в баре?

Погода портилась, и холодный ветер кусал за шею и щеки, а Питеру все равно некуда было идти. Почему бы и не угостить своего спасителя выпивкой?

— Я знаю отличное место.

Они уселись с двумя большими кружками пива и разнообразной закуской на подносе за дальним столиком в углу. В баре было по-вечернему шумно, играла музыка, и Питер странным образом почувствовал себя лучше. Выйти из колеса работа-дом и расслабиться за болтовней с незнакомцем — это могло помочь встряхнуться. Питер редко заводил знакомства вне работы. Инспектор Арно, конечно, тоже был частью его работы, но, учитывая, что он приехал в Нью-Йорк на пару недель, едва ли их пути еще когда-нибудь пересекутся.

— Расскажите о том, как начали работу в отделе Белых Воротничков, агент Берк. Я слышал много хороших отзывов о вашей команде, но интересно же с чего вы начинали.

— Просто Питер.

Инспектор, сунувший в рот жареное крылышко, перестал живать и странно усмехнулся.

— Что? — Питер прищурился.

— Ничего. Долгая история, связанная с вашим именем. Я Поль.

— Ты хорошо говоришь по-английски, Поль.

— У меня был строгий учитель, он штудировал меня с шести лет, так что у меня не оставалось выбора, кроме как выучить английский язык, как свой собственный. Отец всегда говорил, что это мне пригодится в жизни. И вот, как видите, — он улыбнулся, облизывая пальцы.

— Я собирался построить карьеру в бейсболе, но полученная травма изменила мои планы…

Беседа вошла в ровную колею. Питер беспокоился поначалу, что Поль станет расспрашивать его о Ниле после лекции, но, кажется, Арно был куда более тактичен и проницателен, чем некоторые коллеги из ФБР. Они расслабились, потягивая пиво и закусывая, болтая о пустяках. Говорили не только о работе, Поль рассказывал о Нантере и Париже, и своих домочадцах, показал фотографию домашней галки.

— Рависёр — наш любимец.

— Воришка? — в памяти Питера что-то смутно всколыхнулось, но быстро ушло на дно пивной кружки.

— Да, тащит все, что плохо лежит, и особенно то, что лежит хорошо. Господи, он потаскал все мои колпачки от ручек, флэшек и даже от зубной пасты. Однажды я застал его за тем, как он выклевывает пробку из бутылки вина. Увидев меня, он сделал вид, что не при чем. Клянусь, он прикинулся невинным, перестал клевать, начал глазеть по сторонам, будто сел на бутылку просто передохнуть, а когда я вышел из комнаты, чтобы проследить за ним исподтишка в замочную скважину, то тут же принялся клевать дальше!

Питер смеялся, глядя на морду хитрой галки, сидящей на руке у самого Поля и смотрящей с любопытством в камеру телефона.

— Прямо как Нил. Он проделывал это постоянно. Проворачивал свои глупости у меня за спиной и невинно хлопал глазами, думая, что я не знаю, что он делает. Но я всегда знал, когда он что-то вытворял.

Галка смотрела на Питера голубыми глазами, будто спрашивая, не решил ли Питер, что и Рависёр что-нибудь посмел украсть, он же приличная птица.

Поль убрал телефон, мельком проверив, не пришло ли сообщение из дома.

— Могу представить, — Поль кивнул с понимающей улыбкой, и на вопросительный взгляд Питера ответил: — Мой брат Люка был не законопослушным молодым человеком. Он мог скрыть свои преступления от отца, но я всегда видел по его глазам, что он снова что-то натворил.

— Из-за него ты пошел работать в полицию? — Питер отпил из кружки, опасаясь, что растревоженные воспоминания снова сбросят его в яму дурного настроения, но то ли помогало пиво, то ли располагал к себе собеседник, но ничего такого не случилось.

Поль оперся о стол сильнее, ковыряясь в своей тарелке с куриными крылышками.

— Можно сказать и так. Я попал из-за его задумки за решетку. Не сел, конечно, мне было семнадцать. Один инспектор вставил мне на место мозги.

Питер усмехнулся, вспоминая свое тюремное заключение и слова Крамера, предостережения Хьюза. Все они пытались напомнить Питеру, что он агент, часть системы, рука правопорядка, что он должен в первую очередь помнить об этом, а не заигрываться в кошки-мышки с Нилом. В своих попытках удержать Нила от глупостей, он сам зашел слишком далеко. Но все-таки он выбрался, да, пойдя на компромисс с совестью, но он вернулся. Они в чем-то были похожи с Полем, только Арно повезло больше, наверное.

— А что брат?

— Он пропал. Сбежал, бросил меня. И я десять лет ничего о нем не слышал. Предполагаю, что он вел не самый порядочный образ жизни все эти годы, и лучше мне не знать, чем он занимался и где был, иначе… — Поль прикусил губу, опуская взгляд в стол, по которому бесцельно возил рукавом. — Я не знаю, как мне придется поступить. Я всегда старался придерживаться закона и моральных принципов, как в жизни, так и в карьере. Помоги, если можешь помочь. Преступление должно быть наказано. Но… я, бывало, шел на компромисс с законом, когда считал, что так будет лучше… для меня, для преступника, для жертвы. Жизнь это ведь не черно-белая картинка, верно? Есть много серых полутонов.

Питер подсобрался на стуле, когда Поль поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, ища не то совета, не то поддержки. Что Берку стоило сказать? Он был не лучше.

— Ты любишь своего брата?

Поль грустно усмехнулся, кивая.

— Ненавижу этого говнюка за все, что он натворил, но никогда не переставал его любить. Мы выросли вместе, столько всего прошли рука об руку. Я думал, мы всегда будем поддерживать друг друга, чтобы ни случилось, как бы жизнь не развела. Хотел для Люка лучшего. Лучше, чем то, что он сделал со своей жизнью. С нашей жизнью…

— Когда я начал свою охоту на Нила… — Питер слегка улыбнулся, вспоминая, — это было десять лет назад. Как давно! — он встретился взглядом с Полем, и тот ответил улыбкой. — Я был восхищен им. Да, он был преступником, но он был талантливым, умным, он заставил меня гоняться за ним по всему миру. Это было одним из моих самых длинных расследований. Мой отдел занимался много чем в то время, но какие бы активы не висели на мне, я никогда не забывал о Ниле. Он попался из-за девушки, при чем дважды, и оба раза из-за одной и той же — Питер рассмеялся, вспоминая, как Эл уверяла его, что сам бы он поступил так же ради нее.

— На одни и те же грабли, да? Женщины делают всех нас немного дураками, независимо от того, по какую сторону закона мы находимся.

— Да, есть немного, — Питер вернулся воспоминаниями к Нилу. — Он хотел выйти из тюрьмы, чтобы найти ее, и предложил стать моим информатором. Я тогда тоже думал: совершил преступление — должен отбыть наказание. Точка. Но я решил пойти на компромисс. Нил нравился мне, он был хорошим человеком, в нем не было никогда злого умысла. Он воровал не из-за алчности, не ради наживы. Он мог бы стать отличным агентом или полицейским, просто все сложилось не самым лучшим образом в его жизни. Я хотел помочь ему исправить это. Дать ему то, что он искал.

— И что же это было? — Поль слушал, неотрывно глядя на Питера.

— Он хотел найти себя, найти свое место в мире. Я дал ему это место: работу, семью, друзей, новую цель, к которой он мог стремиться. Когда-то у Нила был маяк, к которому он плыл, но потом его не стало, он попал в шторм и подался в пираты, — Питер потер лицо ладонями, чувствуя, что щеки уже горят от выпитого. Это была не первая кружка. — Я начинаю говорить проклятыми аллегориями, очевидно, я уже перебрал.

— Нет, я понял. Такое дерьмо случается со многими людьми в молодом возрасте.

— С Нилом все было не так просто. Он потерял себя в преступном мире, спрятался за фасадом красивой улыбки и фальшивых картин. Чужих картин… Тюрьма считается исправительным учреждением, но такая вещь как заключение работает далеко не со всеми преступниками. Нил вышел бы через четыре года и вернулся к мошенничеству, только стал чуть более осторожен и чуть более хорош, я уверен. Когда я забрал Нила из тюрьмы, я подумал, что смогу сделать для этого парня больше, чем еще четыре года в одиночной камере с толпой зэков, где никому нет дела до них, если они не устраивают бунт или побег. Я хотел показать Нилу, что его способности могут принести больше пользы на стороне закона, чем за его чертой. Это… — Питер цокнул языком, отворачиваясь. Ему казалось, что он как Сизиф долго катил тяжелый камень в гору и почти у вершины потерпел неудачу. — Нил был моим другом, черт возьми, он стал членом моей семьи, чтобы он ни сделал в прошлом. Он хотел остаться, хотел быть в Нью-Йорке, хотел новой жизни, но мы столкнулись с тем, против чего оказались бессильны. С проклятой системой. Своими махинациями, тем, что мы делали с ним в ФБР, ведя наши расследования не всегда законным образом, он заработал себе еще сто лет тюрьмы. ФБР было выгодно закрывать на это глаза, пока Нил был в браслете, под моей опекой, и пока он работал на отдел. Но когда встал вопрос о том, чтобы отпустить его за заслуги перед бюро, они пошли на попятный. Тогда еще Нил собирался остаться. Я знаю это, он сам мне сказал, я видел его глаза — это не было лукавством или пустыми обещаниями, понимаешь? — Питер понял, что говорит чуть громче, чем положено, но Поль слушал его, не отрываясь, и только кивнул вместо ответа. — Но система, в которую я так верил, которой служил, решила, что так не пойдет. Они стали ставить палки в колеса, попытались прижать Нила, отказались отпустить его не то, что раньше срока, они вообще решили его не отпускать. И я ничего не смог с этим сделать. Обещал Нилу, что помогу, но я не директор департамента, черт возьми. Я мог дать Нилу свой иммунитет, мог присматривать за ним, вытаскивать его зад из неприятностей, но я не мог добиться чертовых подписей на листе о его освобождении. К тому же были другие неприятности, мы отдалились, я сам в себе разуверился, заметался… И Нил соскочил. Я потерял над ним контроль, отвернулся и он попал в неприятности. А потом сам влез в петлю, чтобы добыть себе свободу, которую я не мог ему обеспечить. Я заботился о нем, как мог, но… Нил погиб, потому что в системе не было места для исправившегося преступника, только для мошенника на коротком поводке.

Он замолчал. Питер вдруг понял, что это был первый раз за весь год, когда он просто кому-то рассказал о Ниле все так, как было. Человеку, который не знал Нила ни как преступника, ни как консультанта бюро, ни как друга. Полю ни к чему было осуждать Нила, он не анализировал чувства Питера, чтобы дать ему разрешение к работе, не переживал о том, что Питер из-за этих слов забудет вернуться вовремя домой или купить в магазине курицу на ужин. Он просто выслушал.

— Мне жаль, Питер. Жаль, что это случилось с тобой и Нилом. Ты прав. Наши законы не очень хорошо приспособлены для того, чтобы давать людям второй шанс, когда они этого заслуживают, — Поль ободряюще похлопал его по руке, и Питер кивнул с грустной улыбкой.

— Твой брат жив и он вернулся. Я не знаю его, и, если он вдруг серийный убийца, то надеюсь, ты поступишь правильно, Поль. Но если это не так, и он просто запутался… Вы с братом достаточно молоды, чтобы иметь возможность начать все сначала. Пока вы оба живы, есть шанс все исправить. Но тебе придется быть сильным за вас обоих, — пришел черед Питера хлопать собеседника по руке. Они переглянулись. — Я говорю, как моя жена, да?

— Не знаю, не имел чести быть знаком, — Поль рассмеялся, и они отстранились друг от друга.

— Я постараюсь пригласить тебя на ужин, пока ты здесь. Правда, мы сейчас живем не дома.

— Ремонт?

— Работа. За моей семьей была слежка какое-то время, а, может быть, идет и сейчас. Все непросто. Поэтому мы живем на квартире бюро. Ох, — Питер прижал ладонь к виску, прикрывая глаза, и поспешил встать из-за стола, но чуть не потерял равновесие, — я должен был забрать кое-что из дома еще вчера. Прости, Поль, мне пора ехать.

— Воу-воу, да тебя ж уже шатает, пиво-то было не легкое, — Поль тоже поднялся, предлагая свою посильную помощь, он и сам стоял не вполне устойчиво. — Предлагаю поймать такси.

Они остановили машину, и Питер назвал адрес.

***

В такси ехали молча. Поль ощущал, что голова от выпитого наполнилась легким туманом, а мышцы расслабились. Несмотря на тяжелые темы о близких с трудным прошлым, на душе, казалось, полегчало. Напарник и друг Питера погиб, и Поль не представлял, что Питер чувствовал, зная, что уже ничего не может сделать для человека, ради которого столько лет старался. Еще несколько дней назад Поль сам вспоминал о Люка с легкой горечью утраты — где бы ни был брат, если он был жив, Поль ничего не мог для него сделать, считая, что потерял его безвозвратно. Но Люка вернулся и, хотя он вел себя как порядочная скотина, у них была возможность хотя бы поговорить и расстаться друзьями, если Люка решит уйти снова. Если он не был серийным убийцей, — да, про это не стоило забывать.

Поль протер лицо ладонью, чувствуя, что веки тяжелеют. После целого учебного дня, долгого вечера в баре и нескольких кружек крепкого пива, ему было положено завалиться в теплую постель и хорошенько выспаться. Наутро его будет мучить головная боль и легкое похмелье, но сегодня он ощущал себя лучше, чем за все последние месяцы в его жизни. Свалившийся на голову Питер с пробитой головой, Люка, вылезший как черт из табакерки, бросившая его Жюли и так удачно подвернувшаяся поездка в Нью-Йорк. Хотя бы часть его переживаний нашла выход — Берк помог взглянуть ему на ситуацию с братом с другой стороны, отбросить прошлые обиды и злость. Наверняка, Нил доставлял Питеру много хлопот, но несмотря ни на что, Питер вспоминал о нем теперь только хорошее и жалел, что не сделал большего.

Поль на автомате вышел следом за агентом Берком, расплатившись с водителем, и только чуть не врезавшись в спину Питера сообразил, что надо было назвать еще и адрес гостиницы, а не идти в чужой дом.

Питер только махнул рукой.

— Пойдем, посидишь в гостиной, пока я соберу сумку для Эл.

— Угу.

Дом напоминал поле боя, когда Питер включил свет. Вещи и мебель явно стояли и лежали не на своих местах.

— Агенты здесь все обыскали. Жучки, камеры. Ничего не нашли. Вон диван.

Питер махнул рукой в сторону дивана, но Поль ощутил, как к голове прилил жар от выпитого.

— Можно я налью воды на кухне?

— Прямо… за шкафами.

Книжные полки были отодвинуты от стен, а обеденный стол наоборот оттеснен в сторону, на нем громоздились перевернутые стулья. Полю пришлось развернуться, чтобы протиснуться на кухню. Сюда попадал свет из гостиной достаточно, чтобы найти мойку и стакан в горе посуды, выставленной на стол.

Поль налил холодной воды из-под крана. Хотя в его желудке плескалось не меньше литра пива, его мучила жажда после соленых закусок. Он рыгнул и извинился перед открытыми шкафами за свое некультурное поведение, снова присасываясь к стакану и рассматривая обстановку.

Наверняка, когда здесь хозяйничала жена Питера, а не агенты ФБР, это место выглядело куда более ухоженным и уютным. Приятный, типичный для американского дома интерьер в светлых тонах, бирюзового цвета стены, отделанная под мрамор столешница.

Поль допил воду и помыл стакан в раковине, оставив там же, где и взял, задумчиво возвращаясь назад в гостиную. Диван был единственным предметом мебели, не пострадавшим от хаоса, но садиться Арно не стал, боясь, что его совсем развезет. Вместо этого он подошел к каминной полке, где стопкой лежали фотографии в рамках. Кто-то аккуратно сложил их кучей посередине, чтобы они не упали и не разбились, пока федералы обыскивали стены; в кресле лежала картина, повернутая к Полю изнанкой.

Он взял верхнюю фоторамку, чтобы посмотреть, что на ней было, не заботясь о том, что рыться в чужих вещах некрасиво. Питер обнимал красивую женщину с каштановыми волосами, наверняка, свою жену. Они смотрелись чудесной парой — оба улыбались на камеру, молодые и счастливые, с открытым взглядом людей, которые нашли друг в друге семейное счастье.

Поль поднял еще одну рамку. На фото Питер был с белым лабрадором, обнимая улыбающегося пса за холку. Ага! Арно усмехнулся. Вот почему Питер с интересом слушал его истории про животных — он и сам был собачником. Еще на одном фото Питер был среди своих коллег из отдела, очевидно. Поль потянулся к следующей рамке, стягивая фотографию… Судя по всему, на ней снова был Питер с кем-то из коллег — на них обоих были костюмы, но Поль не успел поднять рамку.

Послышались шаги, и Питер спустился вниз по лестнице с сумкой. Поль опустил фотографии на место, отходя в сторону и чувствуя себя нашкодившим мальчишкой. Лезть в жизнь человека, который и так весь вечер выворачивал перед тобой душу, было свинством.

— Я провожу вас до гостиницы, она как раз по пути.

Они вызвали такси. Снег на улице закончился, и холодный ветер слегка выветрил из головы Поля хмель. Он ощущал себя немного странно, в голове вяло барахтались в алкогольном мареве чудные мысли.

— Знаешь, Питер, у меня такое ощущение, будто я знаком с тобой сто лет и даже был у тебя дома. То есть не то чтобы сто, но давно… — Поль воодушевленно махнул рукой куда-то в неизвестную сторону и рассмеялся.

— Ну, формально мы познакомились пару месяцев назад, когда вы со своим другом раскрыли мое похищение.

— Да-а, точно, — Поль почесал бровь. — Ты бы ему понравился. Он тоже в поиске себя, так сказать.

— Еще одного Нила я бы не выдержал, — Питер с грустным смехом покачал головой, и Поль, уже вдохнувший, чтобы вывалить историю своего самого необычного знакомства, выдохнул.

Впервые за вечер он вдруг в полной мере ощутил, как тяжело на самом деле было Питеру, и что их разговор был маленьким катарсисом. Просто Поль так вовремя подставил жилетку, сначала увидев реакцию агента Берка на лекции, а потом столкнувшись с ним на парковке. Через неделю он улетит в Париж, где сможет обнять Люка и поговорить с ним, ведь свою злость он уже выплеснул, врезав ему от души по лицу. А Питер так и останется здесь один на один со своим горем, которое трудно понять обычному человеку. Их отношения с Нилом были похожи на сложную химическую формулу, и следы ее распада были токсичней, чем разрыв семейных уз, который переживают многие родственники.

— А если бы существовали чудеса и был шанс вернуть его, чтобы ты сделал? — Поль ощущал, что его вопросы не самые лучшие, но опьянение развязало ему язык, а раз рассказать о своих трудных знакомых было не время, то еще можно было послушать Питера.

— Я бы… — Питер поджал губы, задумчиво глядя на мокрое шоссе и поднимая руку, чтобы остановить желтую машину такси. — Не знаю, я бы сделал все, что от меня зависело и на этот раз, может даже, чуть больше. Я бы рыл землю голыми руками, если бы пришлось, но не позволил себе сдаться, не позволил бы кому-то остановить себя.

— Даже системе? — Поль открыл дверцу машины, но они все еще стояли на тротуаре.

— Особенно системе, — какое-то время Питер смотрел ему в глаза, выглядя совершенно серьезно, словно собирался приступить к своему намерению прямо сейчас, но через секунду эта готовность к действию пропала из его глаз, ушла из напряженных черт лица, из всего тела. — Нил верил в чудеса, но я — нет. И если он не научился воскресать из мертвых, то едва ли стоит себя обнадеживать. Пойдем, Поль, я думаю, что на сегодня для нас хватит бесед.

***

Они сели в машину, покидая дом Берков, и никто из них не обратил внимания, как колыхнулась занавеска в доме напротив. Темноволосая женщина прижала телефон к уху и ухмыльнулась.

— Получил мое видео, Дэвид?

На другом конце трубки послышался хриплый смех.

— Рыть землю руками? Я дам вам такой шанс, агент Берк. Вы еще пожалеете о своих желаниях.


	14. Питер сходит с ума, а Поль раскрывает дело за одну секунду

— Ох, у нас сегодня учения в поле после обеда и, кажется, до глубокой ночи.

— Что это с голосом? Не слышу радости… — Нил усмехнулся, слыша в голосе Арно легкое похмелье. — Кажется, кто-то неплохо провел время вчера. Она была хороша?

— Она была — он, и мы пили пиво в баре, — судя по возне на том конце, он доставал аспирин из пузырька. — Помнишь агента, которого взяли в плен, когда мы расследовали дело о кровавом художнике? Он вел у нас лекцию, а потом мы решили отметить случайную встречу.

— Ты рассказал ему, что часть работы — моя заслуга или присвоил все себе? — Нил отмахнулся от Рависёра, пытающегося вырвать у него из пальцев карандаш.

— Он был впечатлен твоими талантами, но мы в основном говорили о другом. Как Рависёр?

— Он услышал твой голос и хочет поздороваться, — Нил поднес телефон ближе к галке, та вопросительно посмотрела на экран. — Давай, каркни, твой хозяин хочет с тобой поговорить, — он слегка ткнул пальцем в галочье крыло, но Рависёр как нарочно только отмахнулся от него, продолжая наклонять голову то вправо, то влево, присматриваясь к мобильнику.

— Кажется, он не в духе.

— Он хочет мой карандаш, — Нил вернул телефон к уху, бросая взгляд на заваленный бумагами стол, за которым они с Люка готовили свое «большое дело».

На том конце трубки послышались вздохи страданий, шуршание, а потом Поль спросил совсем другим голосом:

— Как там Люка?

Нил чуть повернулся в сторону, Люка сидел в кресле, что-то быстро печатая в своем телефон. Почувствовав на себе внимание, он тут же поднял голову, вопросительно изгибая бровь.

— Он в порядке. Все еще здесь.

— Не говори, что я спрашивал о нем.

— Хорошо, не буду, — Нил пожал плечами: формально он не солгал, Поль же не знал, что Люка сидит рядом. — Значит, не будем ждать твоего звонка до утра среды.

— Надеюсь, вы продержитесь один день без моего строго надзора.

— Мы будем тише воды, ниже травы, обещаю.

Он отключил звонок и положил телефон поверх их подробного плана проникновения.

— Тише воды, ниже травы? — Люка усмехнулся: — А главное — ни слова лжи.

— Не хотел расстраивать его заранее, — Нил постучал кончиком карандаша по столу, вызывая у Рависёра, следящего за его рукой, истерику. — Возьми, только не бесись, — пришлось сунуть галке в клюв карандаш и позволить удрать.

— Он что, спрашивал про меня? — голос Люка звучал холоднее льда в морозилке, но Нила было не провести.

— Спрашивал, как у тебя дела.

Весь вид Люка буквально кричал: «я же тебе говорил, что он первым пойдет на перемирие!»

— Ладно, у тебя все готово?

— Дорисовал еще вчера вечером.

— Я организовал нам транспорт и еще кое-что, — Люка достал из барсетки маленький пакетик с таблетками.

— Хочешь пойти на дело под ЛСД? — Нил скептически посмотрел на то, что Люка дал ему в руки.

— Это обезболивающее для твоей ноги. Не то дерьмо, что продают по рецепту. Они помогут тебе забыть о травме на время дела. Не хочу попасть в лапы Прежана, только потому что ты хромоножка.

Нил помял в руках упаковку, на белых капсулах не было никаких опознавательных знаков, и он с сомнением посмотрел на Люка. Хромая нога — то, о чем он серьезно переживал все это время. Если нужно будет действовать быстрее, чем они рассчитывали, у Нила могли появиться проблемы. Он все еще не мог бегать, и хромота становилась сильнее, если он был уставшим.

Но и пить неизвестные препараты тоже, казалось, не лучшей идеей.

— Твой источник надежен?

— Более чем, я доверяю ей на все сто. Тебе не о чем переживать. Или так, или вернемся к плану «А», у которого куда больше изъянов.

— Нет, я пойду с тобой, это не обсуждается, — Нил убрал пакетик в карман. — Это мое дело, Люка, и если я вдруг попадусь, я прошу тебя не оставаться и уходить. Не хочу, чтобы у Поля снова были неприятности, достаточно меня одного.

Люка усмехнулся, самодовольно откидываясь в кресле.

— Мне льстит твоя забота, мальчик-с-пальчик, но не тебе меня учить, как уходить с ограбления. Учитывая, что ты заново прошел посвящение в преступный мир каких-то семь дней назад.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Все было готово; две свежих картины, нарисованных Нилом за эти дни с особой осторожностью, чтобы не оставить следов, ждали в коридоре.

— А твой хакер?

— Она наготове.

— Отлично. Надеюсь, что Питер найдет меня быстрее, чем убьет твой брат.

— Возьму его на себя.

***

— Ты что, Питер Берк, пил со студентами? — Эл тихо пожурила его, когда он пришел вечером не совсем трезвый, попытался покружить ее в танце и промахнулся поцелуем мимо щеки.

— Я привез то, что ты просила. И не волнуйся, — он отстранился, чтобы обхватить ладонями ее лицо и посмотреть в глаза, — студент был только один и мужского пола.

— Кажется, вы хорошо провели время, — она тоже выглядела чуть отдохнувшей и повеселевшей, Нил давно спал, видя десятый сон в кроватке.

— Как твои родители?

— Звали пожить к себе, но я отказалась.

— Все правильно, ни к чему негодяям знать больше, чем положено, — он чмокнул ее в нос, чувствуя, что после разговора с Полем и легкого опьянения его накрыло странной эйфорией. — Как на счет уделить немного времени нам двоим, миссис ФБР?

— А ты не слишком пьян, чтобы "садиться за руль", агент? — она прищурилась, глядя на него с хитринкой.

— Тогда ты поведешь…

Наутро, страдая от легкого похмелья, Питер, тем не менее, встал ровно в семь утра, удивляясь, что проснулся от будильника, а не от детского плача. Когда после душа он вернулся в комнату, Эл все еще спала, закутавшись в одеяло по самую макушку. Она была ранней пташкой, как и Питер, но не теперь, когда каждую тихую минуту ночи и утра использовала, чтобы восстановить силы для нового дня.

С улыбкой Питер обнаружил, что Нил уже проснулся. Он сидел в кроватке, прижавшись лицом к прутьям, молча смотря на вошедшего в комнату отца.

— Эй, кто проснулся, — Питер склонился над ребенком, и тот улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Пойдем, не будем будить маму.

Они вышли на кухню, в надежде подарить Эл еще хотя бы полчаса сна. Нил все еще оставался сонным, молча рассматривая, то лицо отца, то кухню, по которой Питер ходил, ставя бутылочку с молоком в микроволновку, наливая себе кофе и занимаясь прочими утренними делами.

— Ты проголодался? — он поцеловал ребенка в теплую щеку, и тот повернулся, чтобы сунуть Питеру свои любопытные пальцы в рот. Питер изобразил, что сейчас укусит, и Нил рассмеялся. — Запомни, никогда не лезь в чужой рот руками, ты слишком вкусный, тебя могут и съесть.

Нил, казалось, внимательно слушал, но только до тех пор, пока его цепки пальцы не потянули Питера за бровь.

— Лучше займись вот этим, — он дал в руки ребенка игрушку, и тот с восторженным гулением показал ее Питеру. — Да, мне тоже она нравится. Смотри, тут можно нажимать на кнопки.

За последнее время это было самое спокойное утро Питера. Тихое и уютное. Он позволил себе помечтать немного о том, чтобы каждый день в их доме начинался так же мирно, как сегодня, еще не зная, что чуть больше чем через сутки его жизнь опять перевернется с ног на голову.

***

— Это было… просто… Вау! — Нил сорвал с рук перчатки, швыряя их куда-то на пол гостиной, не заботясь о том, что потом самому же придется подбирать.

Он был полон энергии, она бурлила через край из-за кипящего в крови адреналина. Губы сами собой расползались в улыбке. Люка смеялся, входя в дом следом и снимая куртку.

— Черт возьми, Питер, ты хорош! Это одно из моих лучших проникновений, хотя и бессмысленных с точки наживы, — он прикрыл за собой дверь, с особым тщанием повернул в замке ключ, задернул шторы и включил свет.

— Я словно заново родился, Люка! — Нил хлопнул своего подельника по плечу, а потом плюнул на все и втянул в крепкие приятельские объятья.

Люка со смехом похлопал его между лопаток.

— Бодрит лучше ЛСД, не так ли?

— Я бы и без таблеток забыл про ногу.

Нил чувствовал, что так бы и было. Как только они сели в грузовик и подъехали, когда Люка дал знак — все отступило на второй план. Были только они и дело. Действуя, как четкий механизм швейцарских часов, точно по плану они проникли внутрь и совершили свою дерзкую шалость, за которую по статье проникновения и вандализма им сулил срок. Нил был уверен, что они не оставили следов. И даже если Поль, мадам Руссель, Прежан или кто угодно еще, кто знает о ситуации Нила, поймет, что это он — доказательств нет. К тому же, разве они не показали только что директору музея, как легко проникнуть в их здание? Да они практически сделали Лувру одолжение!

Люка открыл бутылку припасенного краденного шампанского и разлил по бокалам.

— За хорошую работу!

На этот раз Нил не собирался отказываться. Кошмары волновали его в последнюю очередь после того, что они сделали. Его руки не дрогнули ни разу, когда они проникали в здание, когда делали то, ради чего пришли. А сейчас внутри все дрожало от предвкушения завтрашнего утра. И немного от тревоги.

— За нее!

Они чокнулись и осушили бокалы, оба взбудораженные и самодовольные. Нил осмотрел дом Поля, пытаясь осознать, что, возможно, уже завтра он сможет покинуть это место и отправиться домой. В свой настоящий дом, а не съемную квартиру у мадам Локонте.

— Надеюсь, Питер не убьет меня за то, что я натворил, — он с сомнением посмотрел в пустой бокал, и Люка подлил ему еще.

— Думаешь, он такой же пай-мальчик, как и Поль? — Люка оперся о край стола, делая глоток.

— Не знаю, но мне кажется… — Нил облизнул губы, не зная, как выразить то, что чувствовал, как объяснить смутные образы, всплывающие из памяти и состоящие скорее из настроения и эмоций, чем из картинок и слов. — Питер… Он у меня кто-то вместо совести. Не думаю, что он одобряет мою преступную деятельность, хотя я и предполагал, что он мог бы быть моим напарником или наставником. Не знаю, все как-то не складывается.

Он отвел взгляд, выпивая второй бокал.

— Брось, — Люка похлопал его по плечу. — Скоро все сами услышим, когда твоя совесть даст знать, что узнала тебя.

Тревога, зреющая внутри с каждым ударом сердца, почему-то нарастала все больше, когда Нил думал о том, что его ждет не мирное воссоединение с Питером, а настоящий скандал. Разрастающийся в груди жар начал подниматься выше, ударил в голову, заставляя зрение слегка мутиться. Он сделал шаг назад, опираясь рукой о тумбочку и ставя на нее бокал.

— Люка… Мне что-то нехорошо… — Нил сглотнул, ощущая во рту странный горьковатый привкус несвойственный сладкому шампанскому, и поднял испуганный взгляд на Люка.

Тот загипнотизировано смотрел в свой полупустой бокал на то, как маленькие пузырьки поднимаются вверх в золотистой жидкости. Нил хотел подойти к креслу, чтобы не рухнуть на пол из-за головокружения, но ноги сделались ватными, отказываясь слушаться, колени одеревенели. Кровь словно перестала циркулировать в конечностях, пока сердце отчаянно колотилось, пытаясь разогнать новую порцию адреналина по сосудам.

Нил почувствовал, что падает, безуспешно хватаясь за тумбочку, сбивая все, что на ней лежит. Бокал со звоном разбился об пол. Сквозь мутнеющее зрение Нил видел, как Люка, держащийся за край стола, рассматривает пробку от бутылки.

— Прокол… Он сделал прокол…

А потом все погрузилось в темноту. Нил думал, что отключился, но понял, что все еще видит темный силуэт Люка, бросающегося прочь из комнаты. Его мотыляло из стороны в сторону, но он продолжал двигаться куда-то, пытаясь сбежать или, может, позвать на помощь, пока тело Нила боролось за ускользающее сознание и каждый поверхностный вдох.

— Люка… — он попытался сдвинуться с места, хотя бы дотянуться до телефона, упавшего на пол.

Пальцы Нила такие же ватные, как и ноги, едва шевелились. Ему пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы дюйм за дюймом дотянуться до трубки, когда он услышал жуткий грохот. Мир слился в смазанное пятно, глаза Нила закрылись сами собой. Все потонуло в звуках борьбы и пропало за хлопком выстрела.

***

Диана смотрела на экран телевизора в их офисе, понимая, что забывает моргать. Ее кофе был позабыт, как и папка с отчетом, который она несла Хьюзу, как и то, что она собиралась позвонить няне и узнать, как там Тео.

Этот день не предвещал никаких сюрпризов, обещая быть самым обычным днем типичным для ее отдела. Днем, в который может произойти что-то срочное, внезапное и непредсказуемое, особенно, если учесть, что они полуофициально занимались делом опасного серийного мошенника, способного на убийство.

Такие дела — всегда бомба замедленного действия. Готовыми нужно быть ко всему. Но стоя сейчас перед телевизором, у которого начинали собираться другие агенты, перешептываясь и делясь теориями по поводу выпуска новостей, она чувствовала себя застигнутой врасплох.

Ее мысли, обычно идущие стройными логическими рядами, складывающиеся как кирпичики в тетрисе, сейчас метались между тревогой за их шефа и попыткой подшить транслируемый сюжет к делу Мерфи.

— Питеру уже позвонили? — Джонс, оказывается, стоял за ее спиной.

— Если он смотрит утром новости, он и так уже знает.

— Бэрриган, Джонс! В мой кабинет! — ворвавшийся в зал для совещаний Хьюз еще не успел снять пальто, в его руках была папка, не дожидаясь их ответа, он направился к себе.

Диана и Джонс переглянулись и под заинтересованные взгляды остальных поспешили за начальником.

— Сэр, Питер уже…

— Вы знаете, что происходит? — Хьюз бросил папку на стол, не заботясь о том, что один из листов вылетел и упал прямо к ногам Дианы.

Та опустила взгляд на цветной снимок картины, явно только что распечатанный и переданный Хьюзу кем-то из работников, отвечающих за электронную почту.

— Это пришло только что из Интерпола, меня вырвали из-за этого с совещания. Это как-то связано с делом Дэвида Мерфи, которое вы ведете с Берком?

— Возможно, — Диана не знала, что ответить. — Мы потеряли след Мерфи после тюрьмы, возможно, он проскользнул мимо нас и покинул страну. Мерфи манипулятор, он вел какую-то игру, но мы с Питером не смогли понять, чего он хочет. Питер — его цель, так что, если это его рук дела… Он сделал новый ход.

— Я хочу знать все о вашем расследовании. Интерпол и Париж еще не в курсе, что это дело, скорее всего, связано с Мерфи и Питером, и пусть так оно и будет, пока мы не выясним больше. Диана, позвони Питеру. Я хочу видеть его здесь сейчас же. Джонс, найдите того инспектора из Парижа, который посещает сейчас учебные курсы. Нам может потребоваться его консультация и связи с французской полицией, — Хьюз глубоко вдохнул, глядя на своих подчиненных, готовых вот-вот сорваться с места, чтобы приступить к работе. — Я открываю расследование по Мерфи официально, пока Питер не наворотил дел.

— Я сейчас же позвоню ему.

— Я за Арно.

***

Питер собирался сам отвезти Эл и Нила к врачу, не желая превращать обычный медосмотр в поездку под конвоем ФБР. Он сообщил Хьюзу вчера, что будет на пару часов позже. Все равно с утра у начальников было собрание, а если будет что-то срочное — Диана с этим разберется.

Телевизор работал на фон, пока Питер собирал детскую сумку, а Эл одевалась. Сидя в манеже, Нил жал на кнопки игрушечного домика, и Питер в десятый раз слушал песенку-считалочку. Он сделал новости чуть громче, чтобы узнать последние события в мире, на самом деле раздумывая о том, стоит ли брать с собой запасную бутылочку с водой и класть ли в люльку две соски на всякий случай, если одна упадет на пол.

— Милый, тебе тут какой-то конверт.

— Положи на тумбочку, — Питер все-таки решил, что две соски лучше, чем одна, сунув запасную в боковой карман.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на коричневый запечатанный конверт, но в голове вместо мыслей крутилась считалочка Нила. Это был первый раз, когда он ехал в больницу вместе с Эл, обычно доверяя медосмотры жене. Сегодня ему хотелось подольше побыть со своей семьей, даже если придется провести это время в детской больнице.

— Питер… — Эл замерла посреди комнаты.

— Я не нашел только пеленки, куда ты их вчера положила?.. — Питер копался в тумбочке с детскими принадлежностями, не обращая внимания на то, что жена странно притихла.

— Питер.

— Все остальное я уже собра…

Но вместо ответа Эл сделала звук на телевизоре громче, и Питеру пришлось обернуться, чтобы увидеть, что она смотрит на экран широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами. Он заглянул через ее плечо, не сразу понимая, на что смотрит.

«Эти кадры люди присылают нам прямо из Лувра. Выставка, посвященная работам импрессиониста Клода Монэ была сорвана вандалами, проникшими в музей минувшей ночью. По словам сотрудников из здания ничего не было украдено, хотя следственные работы все еще ведутся, охрана и полиция проверяют, не пропали ли ценные экспонаты из архива. На кадрах видно, что полотна великого художника сняты со своих мест и стоят на полу. Вместо них преступники повесили две картины неизвестного авторства, а стены исписали граффити на нескольких языках, содержащих одно и то же послание. Полиция Парижа пока не знает, является ли это чьей-то шуткой или речь идет о деле межгосударственной важности. По нашим данным в социальных сетях была запущена вирусная акция #питернайдименя, заполнившая Твиттер и Фейсбук однотипными сообщениями на разных языках с фотографиями, сделанными в Лувре. Полиция предполагает, что акция — дело рук преступников, использовавших специальные бот-программы, распространяющие сообщения по сети…»

Питеру показалось, что пол под его ногами накреняется, и он схватился за ручку автокресла, чтобы не упасть, чувствуя, как вспотевшие пальцы скользят по прочному пластику. В новостной ленте крутили снова и снова кадры из парижской галереи, снятые с разных ракурсов. Две картины на стене, понять смысл которых мог бы только Питер. Тот-самый-Питер, о котором кричали разноцветные надписи, сделанные рядом.

Таксофон и кухня их дома.

— Милый, что все это значит? Это же наш дом… — Эл обернулась к нему, бледная и испуганная, пока Питер широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на сменяющие друг друга фотографии надписей.

«Peter, find me. I'm lost»

«Peter, trouve-moi. Je me suis perdu»

«Peter, finndu mig. Ég er glataður»

«Peter, finde mich. Ich bin verloren»

«Питер, найди меня. Я потерялся»

Он должен был вспомнить заново, как дышать, как говорить, как моргать, когда новостная лента сменилась, оставив напоследок скрин Твиттера, в котором тэг «питернайдименя» занял первое место этим утром. Эл стояла здесь, он должен был успокоить ее, сказать, что во всем разберется, что сейчас же едет в отдел, где они пустят по следу Мерфи всех ищеек.

Но только несколько секунд спустя понял, что все еще стоит на месте, не сказав ни слова. Его губы плотно слиплись, язык отказывался шевелиться, чтобы что-то сказать. За шумом крови в ушах сливалась детская считалочка из игрушки Нила и встревоженный тихий голос Эл.

Питера душил гнев. Его сознание словно раздвоилось: одно рвалось найти и придушить Мерфи, который, сбежав, решил сыграть с ним, сделав дерзкий ход. Этот ход не поддавался пока никакой логике — слишком громкий и нелепый, и в тоже время бьющий точно в цель. Картины, как красная тряпка перед лицом у быка, стояли перед глазами Питера. Издевка, написанная на языках, которые знал Нил.

Вторая часть Питера онемела. Там, где должны были быть мысли, отвечающие за проработку безумной невероятной идеи, в которой Кэффри каким-то образом обманул смерть, было тихо. Питер не мог думать об этом, не мог смотреть в сторону этой идеи, боясь, что если он допустит это вслух, если скажет хоть одно слово, если только позволит этому предположению покинуть его голову… Он провалится в бездну безумия. Его разум пытался защититься как мог, пока Питер ровно дышал через нос — слишком ровно для нормального состояния, — пока он с трудом переводил взгляд на Эл, потом на Нила, смотрящего на него снизу вверх.

— Я во всем разберусь, — его голос был таким спокойным и ровным, что Эл побледнела еще больше, подходя ближе, обнимая его за плечи в попытке поддержать и успокоиться самой.

Он ответил на ее объятья, понимая, что сегодня уже не сможет остаться дома и едва ли вернется к ужину вовремя. В руке хрустнул почтовый конверт, который он незаметно для себя образом успел взять со стола.

— Только будь осторожен, милый. Не дай этому негодяю одурачить тебя, ладно?

— Я буду.

Питер смотрел на нее твердо, пытаясь убедить себя больше, чем ее, отстраняясь из объятий и на автомате вскрывая конверт. Что-то небольшое и блестящее выпало из него на пол прежде, чем Питер успел подставить ладонь, все еще заторможенный, пребывающий мыслями уже давно далеко от дома. Эл подняла Нила на руки, отходя в сторону и выключая телевизор, пока Питер поднимал с пола предмет.

Маленькая пластиковая звезда шерифа из пачки хлопьев блеснула дешевой краской на свету, заставив Питера сухо сглотнуть.

Он вытянул из конверта один единственный лист плотной бумаги, оказавшийся фотографией. На снимке надгробный камень под старым вязом пересекала размашистая надпись маркером «Ты уверен?..»

***

— Он не берет трубку, сэр, — Диана вернулась к Хьюзу ни с чем.

Питер не ответил на звонок ни в первый раз, ни в пятый — гудки заканчивались автоответчиком.

— Свяжитесь с его женой, агент МакКормак приставлен к его квартире, узнайте, покидал ли Питер дом. Он собирался поехать с ребенком в больницу, возможно, он еще не в курсе.

— Я все выясню.

Подойдя к столу Джонса, Диана узнала, что тот добился не больших успехов в поисках Арно.

— Абонент не доступен. У них вчера были ночные учения, может, отсыпается.

— Оставь это, с инспектором успеем связаться, — она набрала номер Элизабет.

— Думаешь, это Мерфи? — Джонс посмотрел на нее, и она покачала головой, понимая, что не знает, что сказать. — А что если это… ну, сама знаешь кто?

— Мы не в Хогварсте, и это не зеркало Еиналеж.

На пятом гудке Диана хотела сбросить звонок, но тут Элизабет взяла трубку.

— Слава богу, Диана, я уже хотела позвонить вам! Питер ведь с вами? Он не берет трубку.

— Элизабет, — Диана выпрямилась, предчувствуя беду. — Питер не был на работе. Он уехал?

— Что? Он не приезжал? Боже, — в голосе Эл слышалась паника. — Ему прислали это письмо. Я думала, он поехал в отдел… Господи, Питер, что ты натворил?..

— Элизабет, успокойся, пожалуйста. Спокойно, дыши. Мы найдем Питера, — Диана подала Джонсу знак, и тот вскочил с места, хватаясь за пальто. — Что за письмо ему пришло?

— Там была фотография, — на заднем фоне послышалось детское хныканье, и Эл отвлеклась, пытаясь успокоить ребенка. — Диана, я знаю, где он.

— Мы с Джонсом уже выезжаем, скажи куда, — она с усилием нажимала на кнопки лифта, пока Джонс протягивал ей пальто.

— Он на кладбище Эвергрин, на могиле Нила…

***

Питер пролетел на красный свет, совершенно не заботясь о том, сколько штрафов успеет получить, проскакивая светофоры и пересекая двойную сплошную полосу. Где-то на краю сознания скользнула мысль, что в таком состоянии ему не стоило садиться за руль. Нужно было вызвать такси или пойти пешком, но так у него было меньше шансов добраться до цели. Кто захочет подвозить на кладбище мужчину с лопатой и таким лихорадочным блеском в глазах, словно он успел с утра принять дозу?

Питер чувствовал себя так, будто часовой механизм его организма в миг разладился, и шестеренки закрутились каждая в свою сторону, нарушая единый ритм, нужный для поддержания гомеостаза. Он вытер тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, ощущая одновременно внутреннюю лихорадочную дрожь и ледяное спокойствие. Проще было действовать, когда ты уже принял решение и шагнул в пропасть желанных иллюзий, чем топтаться на месте в сомнениях, закапываясь в бумаги, цифры и документы.

— Полегче, полегче, не гони так, приятель, — Нил, сидящий на соседнем сиденье, демонстративно взялся за поручень, запрокидывая голову выше и тревожно смотря на Питера.

— Тебе-то что? Тебя тут даже нет.

— Если твоя голова пострадает, то и я тоже. Странно, что ты не догадываешься.

— Мерзавец, — Питер рассмеялся дурным смехом, не узнавая самого себя, понимая, что он говорит вслух со своим воображаемым собеседником как полнейший псих. — Если я не найду тебя в гробу, тебе мало не покажется.

— Если ты так радуешься тому, что я могу быть жив, страшно представить, что бы ты сделал со мной, будучи по-настоящему разозленным, — Нил усмехнулся, показывая Питеру белые зубы, как раз в тот момент, когда Питер пронесся на желтый, не обращая внимания на гудки других машин.

— Я не уверен, чего хочу больше: чтобы ты был там или чтобы тебя там не было. Но, черт возьми… — Питер бросил короткий взгляд на вибрирующий телефон, лежащий на приборной панели, но так и не взял трубку, не желая говорить сейчас с Эл или кем-либо еще.

Они не могли бы его отговорить, а препираться Питер не хотел.

— Может, одумаешься, пока не поздно? Мерфи ведь только этого и ждал. Хочет запутать тебя, он уже влез в твою голову, ты разве не видишь? — Нил попытался образумить его, но Питер покачал головой, усмехаясь.

— Нет, ничего не выйдет. Я должен знать наверняка, иначе я точно свихнусь, и ты будешь преследовать меня в комнате с мягкими стенами, а не только в моем воображении.

— Я не хотел этого, Питер. Не хотел, чтобы так получилось, — голос Нила звучал по-настоящему расстроено.

— Ничего не говори, Нил. Если все это правда, если ты правда жив… Мы потом все это обсудим, — Питер пытался сдержать улыбку, не поддаваясь радостному предвкушению.

Это не мог быть Мерфи. Да, фактически он мог найти художника, чтобы тот нарисовал картины, найти сообщника для проникновения в Лувр и сделать все это, чтобы поиздеваться над Питером, но…

Если бы это был Нил, все было бы куда проще!

Хотя и страннее.

Почему Нил не мог просто связаться? Почему не мог позвонить Питеру, или прислать письмо, или приехать?

Питер вздрогнул, и рука воображаемого Нила сжала его пальцы, удерживая руль на месте, не давая вылететь на тротуар.

— Легче, легче.

— Ты звонил… Конечно, это был ты! В тот день из Парижа!

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть твои предположения, — Нил пожал плечами, поправляя шляпу.

— Что значит: потерялся? Почему ты потерялся? Как… Я не понимаю… — Питер постарался проморгаться, у него слегка двоилось в глазах, но впереди уже виднелась парковка кладбища.

Он бросил машину прямо посреди парковки, не встав нормально и перегородив выезд другим автомобилистам. На улице как некстати пошел дождь, но Питер не собирался останавливаться. Вытащив из багажника небольшую лопату, он рванул в сторону кладбища. Его ботинки и брюки тут же оказались заляпаны жидкой грязью, она чавкала под ногами на быстро раскисших дорожках, но Питеру было все равно. Он собирался изгваздаться в этой чертовой грязи, так что не время было думать о ботинках.

На кладбище было пусто. Когда впереди показался старый вяз, Питер ускорился. Он рухнул на колени перед могильным камнем и разрыл мокрую, гниющую листву, но звезды шерифа, которую он оставил здесь, не было.

— Это не мой почерк был на фотографии. Ты знаешь, что не я взял звезду со своей могилы, — Нил стоял над ним, сунув руки в карманы и глядя сверху вниз.

— Мерфи. Это он… Но зачем, зачем все это?..

— Знаешь, — Нил привычно усмехнулся, по-доброму, с хитринкой в голубых глазах, смотрящих на Питера. — Если бы кто-то попытался заставить меня участвовать в афере, угрожая моей семье, я бы не сдался так просто.

— Ты отдал бриллиант Келлеру, когда он похитил меня.

— Но ведь Мерфи не знал, что продает поддельную картину Эстеро, не так ли?

Питер опустил на мгновение взгляд вниз, еще не в силах собрать в кучу мысли, но уже понимая, что паззл в его голове, который он не мог собрать, наконец, сложился. Деталь, которой ему не хватало, чтобы все склеить воедино. Если Нил был жив, если Мерфи в самом деле принудил его к участию в какой-то махинации, но в итоге прогорел, тогда все, что нужно Питеру сейчас — это добыть доказательства своей теории, которые были прямо под его ногами.

Он вскочил с мокрой земли, не обращая внимания на грязные пятна на брюках, и принялся копать. Маленькая лопата с неохотой входила в тяжелую, влажную землю успевшую порасти травой, засыпанную листьями. Он вспотел, но продолжал рыть, как безумный, не обращая внимания на появившуюся боль в руках и то, что дождь становился все сильнее.

За шумом лопаты и дождя он не услышал чужих шагов, вкапываясь все глубже в могилу.

— Сэр, могу я узнать, какого черта вы тут делаете? — женский голос заставил его оторваться от своего занятия и поднять голову.

Женщина-коп стояла рядом, уперев руки в бока и глядя на Питера, нахмурив брови. Дождь стучал по ее фуражке, но ей было все равно. Чуть поодаль застыл ее напарник, держа в руке рацию.

— Не мешайте мне, офицер. Я агент ФБР.

— А я Бакс Бани. Прошу вас оставить лопату и вылезти из ямы. Вы знаете, что вскрывать захоронения без разрешения незаконно.

Питер выпрямился и рявкнул:

— Я агент ФБР Питер Берк! Я разве не ясно выразился? Я веду следствие, и мне нужно вскрыть эту чертову могилу, и я сделаю это прямо сейчас, — он сунул грязную руку во внутренний карман, чтобы достать значок, но понял, что там пусто.

Конечно, пусто. Он ведь собирался везти Эл в больницу, он не надел ни кобуру, ни рабочий пиджак, который остался лежать в машине вместе со значком.

— Если вы сейчас же не оставите свое занятие, я буду вынуждена арестовать вас, агент, — последнее слово она сказала с издевкой, считая, что Питер какой-то сумасшедший.

— Можете проверить номер моего значка, если хотите, но я отсюда не уйду.

Женщина сделала в его сторону пару шагов, теряя терпение и снимая с пояса резиновую дубинку.

— Отложите лопату, сэр, и вытяните руки вперед. В отделении разберутся, из какого отделения психушки вы сбежали.

Питер рассмеялся, бросая взгляд на Нила, стоящего под деревом. Тот пожал плечами, показывая, что он тут не помощник.

— Вы шутите, офицер?

— Похоже, что я шучу? — лицо женщины оставалось каменно-недовольным.

Нил за ее спиной отрицательно покачал головой, подтверждая ее слова, и одними губами сказал: «Она не шутит».

Это было неправильно! Когда до цели ему оставалось каких-то полсотни гребков лопатой, судьба подставила ему подножку, подослав офицеров, которые не желали слушать агента без его значка. Конечно, потом все утрясется, они узнают, кто он, но Питер потеряет время.

— Ловите, — он бросил лопату в руки женщины, рассчитывая, что она уронит дубинку, пока он побежит в другую сторону, но получил удар под колено прежде, чем успел сделать хоть пару шагов.

— Я поймал его! — над ним стоял мальчишка-патрульный, таращась на упавшего Питера с испуганным восторгом.

— Молодец, Пайк, в наручники товарища.

— Нет, стойте!..

***

— Ааа, быстрее-быстрее, черт! — Поль носился по комнате, спотыкаясь о мебель и собственные вещи, раскиданные на полу.

Его разбитый мобильник грустно смотрел в потолок мертвым экраном, а звонок-будильник, который Поль заказал у портье, он бессовестно проспал. Он даже помнил, как брал трубку и отвечал, что уже встает, а потом повернулся на другой бок и отключился.

Вчерашние учения продлились до двух ночи, лекции из-за этого были перенесены на десять утра вместо восьми. Но после тренировки их компания решила отправиться немного выпить. Помня о прошлом похмелье, Поль пригубил только бокал вина. Но посиделка затянулась до четырех утра, а выходя из бара, он уронил телефон и расколотил его о каменную ступеньку.

Теперь уже поздно было сокрушаться. Позвонит вечером от портье: едва ли Нил и Люка будут ждать его у телефона. А вот лекции пропускать не хотелось. Он уже проспал первый час и надеялся успеть хотя бы к занятиям после перерыва.

— Вот так всегда, Поль, ты всегда такой!

В спешке одеваясь и собирая сумку, он даже не включил телевизор, перехватив лишь кусок холодного сэндвича, который оставил в мини-холодильнике еще позавчера.

Таксист хотел его разговорить, но Поль оборвал его, пытаясь привести голову в порядок и приглаживая растрепанные волосы. Утренние пробки рассосались, так что они добрались быстро. В коридоре у кулера он столкнулся с одним из слушателей. Агент Терренс вчера был с ними в баре.

— Что, проспал? — мужчина усмехнулся, запивая таблетку аспирина из стаканчика, в отличие от Поля он мучился от похмелья.

— Да, есть немного. Пропустил что-то интересное?

— Скука о статистике преступлений. Кстати, тебя тут с утра искали из отдела Белых Воротничков. Кажется, это по поводу утренней шумихе в Лувре.

— В Лувре? — Поль удивленно уставился на Терренса, тоже решив глотнуть воды прежде, чем бежать в отдел. — Меня искал Питер Берк?

— Нет, агент Джонс подходил. Ты, вижу, новости не смотрел, пока собирался?

— Не до того было, а в чем дело?

— Это самому надо видеть. Думаю, тебе там все расскажут.

Поль хмыкнул, не представляя, чем может помочь отделу Белых Воротничков с преступлением в Лувре. То, что он из пригорода Парижа, не значит, что он сведущ во всех проблемах столицы. Но Поль был не против еще раз пообщаться с Питером и предложить свою помощь.

В офисе на двадцать первом этаже стояла напряженная атмосфера. В разворошенном улье агенты-пчелы жужжали на все голоса. Поль никогда не был здесь, и из отдела знал только Питера и Диану, но ни того, ни другого в поле зрения не наблюдалось. Все были заняты, никто не обратил на Поля внимания, словно незнакомец в офисе был обыденным делом. Он вдруг заметил Питера за стеклянной перегородкой в зале совещаний и почти поднялся по лестнице к офису, когда понял, что тот явно не в порядке.

Бровь Питера была разбита, на его щеке краснела засохшая кровь и полосы грязи. Его некогда белая рубашка оказалась распахнута: нескольких пуговиц не хватало, ворот болтался. Руки Питера были испачканы в земле, как и брюки, и ботинки. Он либо решил поработать в саду в костюме, в чем сомневался даже Поль, либо точно с кем-то подрался, валяясь в грязи…

— …вы не слушаете меня! — Питер в отчаянии зачесал всклокоченные волосы, но они встали дыбом еще больше.

Сейчас агент Берк едва походил на того уверенного человека, которого Поль встретил пару дней назад. Он был выведен из равновесия, на взводе мечась по кабинету между столом и доской для заметок, в окружении агентов, среди которых Поль узнал Диану, стоящую к Питеру ближе всех.

Пожилой мужчина говорил достаточно громко, чтобы Поль мог его расслышать через закрытую дверь.

— Питер, ты ведешь себя как умалишенный! Посмотри на себя. Мерфи влез в твою голову, он манипулирует тобой, как и другими своими жертвами. Ты сам это написал в отчетах, сам рассказывал мне, вернувшись из Аризоны. Теперь он добрался и до тебя, и ты наступаешь на те же грабли, что и его жертвы.

— Нет, нет, — Питер рассмеялся, качая головой. — Это не Мерфи. То есть это он, но дело не в этом… Он прислал мне фотографию, но это не он сделал надписи в Лувре. Это был не он!

— Питер, Мерфи улетел в Париж под именем Рауль Тома, — Диана протянула ему лист бумаги, который держала в руках. — Мы проверили данные сразу же, как пришли новости из Франции. Мерфи проскользнул мимо нас в Париж, как только вышел из тюрьмы. Он хочет запутать тебя, он знал, что сделать, чтобы достать тебя.

Лицо Питера потемнело, когда он взял в руки бумаги, быстро пробегая взглядом по строчкам. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, пока он читал, на бледных щеках играли желваки.

— Поль Арно?

Поль дернулся, когда сзади его окликнули. Темнокожий мужчина бросил короткий взгляд на офис, в котором разворачивалась драма, и снова вернул внимание к Полю.

— Мне сказали, что вы меня искали.

— Я агент Джонс. Я введу вас в курс дела. Может, вы сможете быть полезны для нас.

— Сделаю, что смогу.

Они спустились обратно к столу агента, оставляя ругающегося Питера в офисе с коллегами.

— Питер выглядит расстроенным, — Поль забросил удочку, надеясь, что ему расскажут чуть больше подробностей.

— Да, это… сложно так просто объяснить. Но это связано с нашим нынешним делом, — Джонс включил компьютер. — Сегодня прислали из Интерпола, да и все новости этим пестрят, странно, что вы еще не слышали. Кто-то влез в Лувр…

Агент Джонс продолжал говорить, но Поль перестал его слушать, таращась на экран монитора, где высветилась фотография с места преступления. Две картины и надписи на стенах заставили сердце Поля пропустить удар. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Джонса, но тот смотрел на экран, и, может, был шанс, что он не заметит как побледнел инспектор Арно.

Он почти выпустил изо рта истеричный смешок. Было бы забавно, если бы, только увидев фотографии, через секунду Поль назвал имена тех, кто проник в Лувр и одним пальцем раскрыл еще одно дело ФБР. Реакция агента была бы бесценна, жаль Поль не мог воспользоваться таким шансом.

Его мозг лихорадочно соображал, что он может сделать отсюда, из США, чтобы не допустить ареста Питера.

Люка!

Он едва не хлопнул себя по лбу, выдав тем самым, что знает о деле Джонса чуть больше, чем следовало бы. Намного «чуть больше»…

Наверняка Люка подбил Питера на эту глупость: если Питер не может найти своего друга, нужно, чтобы друг нашел Питера.

— Они запустили в соцсети хэштэг. Это умно, черт возьми. Если ты хочешь дать кому-то знак, то чтобы тебя услышал весь мир — просто крикни погромче.

Поль с ужасом смотрел на скрины из социальных сетей.

«Питернайдименя» занял первые строчки в поисковых системах Твиттера, Фейсбука и Гугла. Новостная лента пестрела фотографиями из Лувра, первые посетители, успевшие попасть на сорванную выставку практически случайно, делились снимками в сети — те разлетелись по интернету, как горячая выпечка утром в кофейне.

У Поля кружилась голова. Мысли сталкивались друг с другом. Глубоко внутри его трясло от желания набить обоим придуркам морды: пока он из кожи вон лез, чтобы им помочь и защитить, они со взрывом салютов прыгнули в дерьмо, стоило ему отвернуться. А с другой — хотелось все бросить и рвануть обратно в Париж, пока Маркель не пришел к нему домой и не выволок обоих за шкирку. Он ведь все знает о Питере! Он сразу догадается! Даже странно, что полиция еще не прислала ничего в ФБР, не выслало досье на Виктора Дюпонта!

— Мы думаем, что в этом деле замешан Дэвид Мерфи. Мошенник и убийца, — Джонс протянул молчащему Полю досье с фотографией Дэвида.

Поль никогда не видел этого человека. Он раскрыл папку и уткнулся взглядом в снимок картины.

— Это «Портрет молодого человека» Рафаэля?

— Да. Гляжу, вы хорошо разбираетесь, — Джонс улыбнулся. — Он продал эту подделку пару месяцев назад в США.

Еще одна подделка Рафаэля. В США. В руках у вора и мошенника. Фальшивая картина.

Неужели Прежан был прав? Неужели это Питер нарисовал те картины? Три подделки, одна из которых была продана. Какой тут смысл?

— Мерфи садист. Любит манипулировать. Оставляет после себя козла отпущения, который садится за него в тюрьму, потому что Мерфи угрожает его родным или обещает что-то за отсидку. Поэтому за все эти годы его ни разу не поймали.

Поль продолжал пялиться в дело стеклянным взглядом, чувствуя, как в ужасную картину складывается все, что он знал.

Будро нашел оригинал Рафаэля, но Пеннет заказал кражу. В итоге к тому и другому вернулись две подделки, подельника Мерфи посадили в тюрьму, а сам Мерфи уехал с картиной в США, но решил и здесь провернуть свою аферу, продав не оригинал, а копию…

Это звучало как какой-то кошмар. Поль копался в своих воспоминаниях, собирая по кускам все, что могло относиться к делу Питера, чуть не утонувшего в Сене, и этого американца Мерфи, и не видел этому дна. Бездонное дело как амнезия месье Доу.

— Джонс, я могу одолжить у вас телефон? Мне нужно позвонить.

— Да, конечно. Если будут новости от парижской полиции, пожалуйста, дайте знать.

Джонс протянул ему мобильник, и Поль отошел чуть в сторону, трясущимися руками набирая номер дома. Он не знал, что говорить. От тревоги во рту пересохло. Арно попытался отбросить пока что мысли о серийном преступнике-манипуляторе, думая только о том, что Питера теперь ищет Интерпол, и это может добром не кончиться. Хотя из музея ничего не было украдено, это все дурно пахло. Особенно, если Питер был тем, кто нарисовал подделки и работал на Мерфи. Если все это всплывет… Ох…

В трубке слышались гудки, и Поль вдруг осознал, что звонок идет слишком долго. Он отвел телефон от уха, убеждаясь, что соединение есть, и он набрал верные цифры.

Дверь стеклянного офиса распахнулась, и Питер Берк вылетел в коридор.

— Я докажу вам, что прав! — за ним следом выскочила Диана, пытаясь схватить босса за плечо, и пожилой начальник.

— Берк, сейчас же вернись! Я буду вынужден отправить тебя в больницу, если ты не остановишься.

— Мне плевать! — он почти пронесся мимо Поля, но остановился.

Диана чуть не врезалась в его спину, сделав шаг назад.

— Поль, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Питер! — Хьюз подозвал к себе кого-то из агентов, понимая, что не может дозваться до разумной части Берка.

— Питер, я… — Поль начал говорить, но тут на той стороне взяли трубку.

— Алло.

— Извините, мне надо ответить на звонок, — Поль прошел мимо Питера, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Взгляд упал на пустой кабинет, и он вошел внутрь, не заботясь о том, что, возможно, вторгается в офис начальника.

— Арно, постой! — Берк бросился за ним, отпихнув в сторону агентов, которые попытались его задержать.

— Питер, какого черта ты натворил? — Поль кричал шепотом, понимая, что у него не больше секунды прежде, чем в офис вбежит бросившийся за ним агент Берк, но он должен был успеть сказать этому гаденышу хоть что-то.

— Поль? — от голоса, который он услышал на другом конце трубки, внутри у Поля все упало.

— Поль, слушайте… — Берк подскочил к нему, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но Поль поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Маркель? Что ты там делаешь?

— А ты как думаешь? — голос комиссара звучал грубо и недовольно. — Что устроил твой дружок, Поль? Я тебе все утро звонил, чтобы ты достал его из-под земли, а в итоге оказывается, что ты прятал его дома!

— Маркель, я не знаю, что именно он сказал тебе, но я сейчас же вылетаю домой. Мы во всем разберемся.

— Никто мне ничего не сказал, Арно. Мы опоздали.

— Что?

От услышанного Поль рухнул в кресло, за чужой стол, пялясь остекленевшим взглядом на стоящие здесь фоторамки. Кажется, это был кабинет Берка. Другие агенты столпились в коридоре, но не стали входить, ожидая, пока Питер и Поль поговорят. Наверное, надеялись, что Поль поможет Питеру с его проблемой.

— Не знаю, во что влез этот парень, но у тебя вся гостиная перевернута. Была драка, на полу кровь, в стене дырка от пули. И никого нет. На этот раз ты пригрел у себя на груди змею, Арно. Я предупреждал тебя.

— Маркель… Послушай, я… В доме точно никого? Ты все проверил? — Поль вцепился пальцами в волосы, с ужасом осознавая, что раз в доме не было никого — то и Люка тоже пропал.

Что если это Люка? Что если они с Питером подрались?

Нет, бред…

— Твой сейф вскрыт, пистолета нет. Дверной замок взломан. Кто-то отключил ночью электричество на уличном щитке. Соседи слышали звук грузовика. Не знаю, кто нашел твоего дружка, но это навряд ли был его неведомый Питер.

— Я перезвоню тебе, Маркель…

Поль нажал на кнопку отбоя, понимая, что агент Берк все еще ждет от него чего-то.

— Ты звонил в Париж? Это связано с делом в Лувре? — глаза Питера лихорадочно горели, и Поль поднялся, все еще сжимая телефонную трубку в руке.

— Да, это мой комиссар…

— Поль, это Нил, — Питер схватил Поля за плечи, встряхивая. — Я думаю, что он жив.

— Что? Нил? Твой друг-консультант? — трудно было переключиться на проблемы другого Питера, когда голова Поля была занята мыслями о доме и брате.

— Да. Я хочу доказать это. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне помог! Я не могу ждать ордера, мне нужно попасть на кладбище Эвергрин.

— Кладбище? Питер, ты хочешь вскрыть могилу Нила?

— Именно.

— Питер, выходи, — дверь кабинета открылась, на пороге стоял пожилой начальник. — Скорая ждет тебя внизу, это не обсуждается. А если ты будешь сопротивляться, я попрошу Джонса надеть на тебя наручники. Ты не в себе, приятель.

— Это вы все не в себе! — Питер отступал за спину Поля, хотя отходить ему в закрытом кабинете было некуда. — Кэффри был первоклассным мошенником. Я не удивлен, что он смог обмануть даже смерть.

— Простите, инспектор, — Хьюз извинялся перед Полем за устроенную сцену. — Питер, мы уже обсуждали это. В больнице тебя будет ждать твоя жена.

Питер метался взглядом между мрачным Хьюзом и растерянно хлопающим глазами Полем. На его лице читалось отчаяние, и Поль подумал, что ему жаль Питера. Терять близких в их работе было очень тяжело, не все полицейские и агенты приходили в норму после такого.

— Питер, ты скверно выглядишь. Может, тебе, в самом деле, лучше пока поехать в больницу? Обещаю, что заеду к тебе сразу, как только меня отпустят, — Поль попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, с трудом заставляя себя думать о том, что происходит прямо сейчас здесь, а не за пять тысяч миль дома.

Питер разочаровано покачал головой.

— Ты мне не веришь.

Поль только грустно поджал губы.

— Ладно. Ладно, пусть будет по-вашему, — Берк прошел мимо Арно, задев его плечом.

Незнакомый Полю агент положил ему руку на локоть, чтобы сопроводить до выхода из отдела под взгляды перешептывающихся коллег.

— Что с ним случилось? — Поль подошел к Хьюзу со спины, глядя вслед уходящему Берку и его сопровождающим.

— Вы видели новости из Парижа?

— Да, про Лувр, и… — Поль оборвал сам себя на полуслове, поднимая ошарашенный взгляд на Хьюза.

— Не знаю, насколько вы в курсе, но под руководством Питера год назад работал Нил Кэффри — мошенник и фальсификатор. Он был выпущен по УДО со следящим браслетом под кураторством Питера. Они были… дружны. Больше, чем стоило быть куратору и его подопечному. Кэффри словил пулю в прошлом году, а сегодня пришло вот это, — Хьюз сунул фотографии из Лувра с надписями на стене, — и Питер думает, что Кэффри жив и ищет его.

Наверное, это больше, чем может выдержать один человек. У Поля перед Берком просто было немного преимущества, но он чувствовал как трясутся его руки, и Хьюз тоже это заметил, непонимающе глядя на инспектора.

— У вас… есть фотография Нила? — Арно посмотрел в прищуренные глаза Хьюза, и тот молча протянул руку к фоторамкам на столе и протянул Полю ту, на которой были сняты агенты отдела.

— Вот. Он рядом с Питером.

Берк сидел посередине, обнимая одной рукой Нила, другой — Джонса. Нил смотрел в объектив, улыбаясь, расслабленный и спокойный, чувствуя себя своим среди агентов ФБР, сидя плечом к плечу рядом с Питером.

— Я нашел его…

— Простите?

От шока Поль перешел на французский, и Хьюзу пришлось переспросить. Арно чувствовал себя одновременно и дураком, и гением, вскакивая из-за стола, распахивая дверь кабинета и опираясь о перила. Лифт уже открылся и агент начал подталкивать Питера в спину, чтобы тот вошел в кабину.

— Стой! Питер, стой!

Берк обернулся, его сопровождающие бросали вопросительные взгляды на начальника, и Хьюз покачал головой, давая знак всем оставаться на месте.

Поль вдруг засмеялся, снова хватаясь за голову и приглаживая встрепанные волосы. Его глаза теперь горели так же как у Питера.

— Я нашел тебя! Питер, я нашел тебя!

— Вы тоже свихнулись, инспектор Арно? Не знал, что это передается по воздуху, — Хьюз попытался что-то сказать, но Поль уже летел вниз по лестнице, а Питер, отпихнув руку агента со своего плеча, ворвался обратно в офис.

— Браслет, ну, конечно!

Они почти врезались друг в друга в центре офиса. Питер смотрел на Поля так, словно пытался вынуть информацию прямо у него из головы, но Поль не мог вот так взять и сказать то, что должен был. Догадки, так долго мучающие его голову дома, теперь сыпались как конфеты из банки.

— Что? О чем ты?

— Браслет, вот что было у него на ноге. Вот как его можно было найти. Браслет с GPS. И… таксофон… — Поль потряс бумагами в руке. — Ты получил немой звонок где-то в августе!

— Двадцатого августа, одиннадцать секунд, из Парижского таксофона.

— Они следили за тобой через окно кухни… О, боже! — Поль взмахнул руками, теперь как и Питер кружа на месте, словно чокнутый. — Я ведь был у тебя в кухне, я сказал, что у меня дежа вю, потому что я видел. Я видел это на картине! На его картине, Питер! Твою кухню! Он не помнил номера дома, только вид кухни через окно.

— Поль, о чем ты? Ты знаешь, что задумал Мерфи? — Питер схватил его за плечи, заставляя остановить поток возбужденных высказываний, связанных друг с другом лишь наполовину.

— Питер, — Поль поднял фоторамку к лицу Питера, — ты был прав. Это Нил. Это он ищет тебя! И я знаю, где… — Поль вдруг запнулся, и улыбка, появляющаяся на лице Питера тут же пропала, когда он понял, о чем Арно говорил по телефону.

Питер закончил за него.

— Он у Мерфи.


	15. Четыре месяца назад

_Четыре месяца назад_

— Заходи, как только будут заказы, Жак, ты знаешь, что я всегда открыт для новых предложение! — Нил махнул рукой мужчине, уходящему по ступеням его съемной квартиры, и захлопнул дверь.

От громкого щелчка замка он вздрогнул и проснулся. Вспотевшие волосы противно липли к шее, холодя грязную кожу, и Нил поежился, забираясь глубже под тонкое одеяло. Ткань пропиталась потом и пыльным запахом склада, в котором его держали.

Вспомнив о замке, Нил приподнял голову, ожидая увидеть Калеба, своего охранника, вошедшим в комнату, но у двери никого не было. Приснилось.

Используя локоть вместо отсутствующей подушки, Нил постарался лечь поудобнее и вернуться обратно в спасительный сон, но проснувшийся мозг уже не хотел отключаться. Таблетки заканчивали свое действие, и ноющая боль возвращалась в травмированное колено, но пока что ее можно было игнорировать. Притупленная двойной дозой кодеина она уже не мучила Нила так, как предыдущие два дня.

Он скользнул рукой под одеяло, прикасаясь к жесткому фиксатору, который Калеб принес ему. Нил не был уверен, что закрепил все правильно, не зная, стоит ли затянуть ремешки туже или наоборот ослабить. Колено распухло и лишнее давление только увеличивало отек и боль, но, насколько Нил знал, перелом нужно было фиксировать, чтобы не усугублять травму. Не то чтобы ему было, куда ходить на больной ноге, кроме отхожего ведра в углу комнаты и его рабочего места за мольбертом и столом.

Трудно было определить, сколько точно дней он пробыл здесь. Никто не спешил предоставить Нилу календарь или часы. Его единственным источником света были две лампы — одна на стене у входа, вторая — настольная, которая помогала ему работать. Одно вентиляционное окно под потолком — слишком узкое, чтобы сквозь него можно было выбраться или как-то использовать в своих целях. Дверь, запертая на засов снаружи, оказалась недоступной для взлома.

Стащивший скрепку и доставший кусок проволоки Нил старательно ковырял старый прочный замок в двери. Мерфи рассмеялся над ним, когда впервые вывел его из комнаты и показал, как запиралась дверь его тюрьмы: засов с замком на стене, до которого нельзя было дотянуться изнутри. Ни щели, ни собачьего окошка — нельзя вскрыть замок через стену. Нил провел несколько дней за пустым делом.

Он сменил положение, надеясь, что если ляжет на другой бок и нога окажется сверху, ему станет чуть лучше. Чтобы повернуться с боку на бок теперь требовались некоторые усилия. Нил сжал зубы, чтобы не выдать себя ни одним звуком — стоило пошевелить ногой, боль вспыхнула где-то глубоко в мышцах, прикрепленных к сломанным костям.

К тому времени, когда он сменил положение, уткнувшись взглядом в стену вместо комнаты, он снова был весь покрыт потом, ощущая кошмарное сердцебиение в груди. Наркотическое обезболивающее принятое на полупустой желудок действовало на организм не лучшим образом.

В память упорно лез последний день, который он провел на свободе после собственной смерти. Обычный, ничем не примечательный летний день, в который он отдал последний имеющийся заказ своему посреднику. Нил обещал Питеру, что сможет жить честно, и хотя его инсценировка смерти и побег с краденными деньгами под фальшивым именем едва ли можно было назвать поступками добропорядочного гражданина, это на самом деле было его последнее преступление за прошедший год. В качестве Виктора Дюпонта Нил снял квартиру и нашел себе новый заработок.

— Это временно, — он говорил это каждый раз своему посреднику, который связывал его с клиентами, готовыми платить за реставрацию. — Пользуйтесь моментом.

— С таким талантом, как у вас, вы можете позволить себе жить на куда более широкую ногу, месье Дюпонт, — молодой, кудрявый и предприимчивый Жак вцепился в него как клещ, не желая терять выгодного работника. — Отыскать высококлассного реставратора, который не задирает нос и цену — большая редкость. Даже для Парижа. Мои клиенты остались очень довольны вашими работами. Они спрашивают о вас, но вы просили оставаться анонимом.

— Пусть так и будет, — Нил угостил его вином, довольный последней сделкой, за которую получил неплохую сумму. — Я не люблю много внимания к себе.

— Вы загадочный человек, Виктор… — Жак подмигнул ему, отпивая из бокала, но Нил только пожал плечами, не желая рассказывать больше.

Он не собирался заводить дружбу с Жаком, его устраивали деловые отношения. Жак приходил, когда были заказы, и возвращался, забирая готовую работу и передавая деньги.

Нил не представлял, что сможет заниматься этим бесконечно. Он редко пробовал себя в реставрации раньше. Делать с нуля фальшивку было не тем же самым, что пытаться восстановить оригинал. Да, техника Нила была хороша, но в памяти еще свежими были воспоминания о книге Тихо Браге, которая распалась в планетарии в пыль, когда он влез под стеклянный колпак. Конечно, она была подделкой, но суть не менялась. Одно неловкое движение, и древность в руках Нила или произведение искусства могли быть потеряны безвозвратно. И дело было не в том, что он должен был бы заплатить владельцу тысячи или миллионы евро, а в том, что своими руками мог загубить что-то ценное.

Зачастую Нил думал, что лучше бы эти вещи, которые приносил ему Жак, так и оставались несовершенными, неся на себе следы времени. А порой не понимал, как владельцы столь ценных вещей могли быть так неосторожны с ними. Разбитые, поцарапанные детьми и домашними животными, опаленные, испачканные — произведения искусства, пережившие века, войны и многочисленные перекупки, стоившие баснословных денег, оказывались в мастерской Нила в плачевном состоянии. Иногда Нил думал, что лучше не возвращать их владельцам: некоторым картинам стоило отправиться в музей, где они были бы в большей сохранности, чем в доме, где хозяева не могли обеспечить им безопасный угол.

Но он обещал не лезть на рожон. Ради Питера, Элизабет, ради Моззи и Джун… Ради той жертвы, которую он принес, чтобы защитить их от Пантер и их длинных лап, которые раскинулись по всей стране. Они бы нашли его…

Нил все еще просыпался ночью после тревожных снов, в которых месть Алана Вудфорда настигала его самым ужасным образом. Никто не трогал Нила, оставляя его в живых, заставляя смотреть, как страдают его близкие. В этих снах Келлер смеялся над ним, ведь он предупреждал Нила, а тот не послушал.

Никто не будет мстить мертвецу.

Кэффри нашел самое лучше укрытие, какое только смог придумать. Он должен был умереть для своей семьи, чтобы лишить Пантер цели и рычага давления. И насколько Нил знал: у Берков, Моззи и Джун все было хорошо.

Пока он оставался мертвым невидимкой.

Нил стер капли пота со лба, чувствуя, что мучившая его в эти дни лихорадка, наконец, спадает. Мерфи не дал пострадать ему серьезно — перебитое колено не помешало бы Нилу нарисовать то, что от него требовалось. Но после всего, что показал ему Мерфи, после смерти Андрэ на его глазах… Он чувствовал себя разбитым внутри.

Они все-таки нашли его.

Во время дней и ночей на складе, наполненных тишиной и скукой, пока его мучители были заняты другими делами, Нил прокручивал в голове свои действия на воле. Он был осторожен: не высовывался, не показывался в привычных для себя кругах, не имел ни счета, ни банковской карты, ни водительский прав. Только оплата наличкой, из постоянных контактов — Жак и мадам Локонте, хозяйка квартиры. Ни тот, ни другая не знали о Ниле ничего лишнего, кроме его скучной легенды талантливого мальчика из провинции. Девушки, с которыми Нил знакомился, были подружками на одну ночь.

Никаких отношений. Не сейчас. Не после того, как Нил сорвался с места и разорвал свое сердце надвое, оставив одну половину по другую сторону океана.

Он и раньше терял близких и любимых. Кейт, Эллен, Сара, Ребекка… Терял себя — правда об отце разделила мир Нила на детство, в котором он был сыном героя, и взрослую жизнь, где он стал преступником. Терял свой дом — побег на Кабо-Верде в какой-то момент грозил Нилу новой жизнью. Райский остров, на который он так стремился попасть когда-то, напоминал золотую клетку, а не свободу. Радиус его передвижения был больше трех километров, но ограничивался океаном по четыре стороны света. И все же у него была надежда на возвращение.

На этот раз ее не было. Нил должен был залечь на дно сейчас, чтобы через какое-то время пустить новые корни, найти новых друзей. Но сначала надо было зализать старые раны. Оторванные Нью-Йоркские корни болели, но время должно было их вылечить.

Нил надеялся на это, пока на его голову не накинули черный мешок и не утащили в грузовик.

Это начинало надоедать. Кэффри похищали так не в первый раз, и он почти огрызнулся, сказав, что люди обычно договариваются друг с другом.

Только Дэвид Мерфи не хотел договариваться. Он не собирался платить, у него были другие планы.

Он сел перед привязанным к стулу пленником, и Нил почувствовал, что у него дежа вю. Меньше, чем год назад, он так же сидел перед Джимми Бутом, только было очевидно, что Мерфи — не Джимми, которого Нил сможет обвести вокруг пальца. Высокий, плечистый, с коротко остриженной головой и колючим взглядом Мерфи хрипло рассмеялся, рассматривая связанного Нила.

— Я выгляжу смешно с веревками на руках?

— Нет, это забавно. Я ожидал увидеть кого-то постарше смазливого мальчишки, но так даже забавнее, — он продолжал посмеиваться, и Нил раздраженно выдохнул.

— Уверен, что вы меня с кем-то путаете.

— А я уверен, что нет, — Мерфи сунул руку куда-то во внутренний карман и достал неаккуратно сложенный блокнот.

Кэффри нервно сглотнул, узнавая предмет в руках похитителя. Когда Мерфи раскрыл его скетчбук на первой странице и показал карандашный рисунок Питера, сделанный Нилом, Нил ощутил, что его сердце падает куда-то в желудок.

— Я знаю этого парня, а ты?

— Понятия не имею, — в жалкой попытке сохранить игру в дурака, Нил с затаенным ужасом смотрел, как Мерфи листает страницы.

— Питер Берк, агент ФБР из отдела Белых воротничков. О, вот еще… — Мерфи с издевкой показал другой рисунок. — Кажется, это его красавица жена Элизабет. Не в моем вкусе, но она выглядит горячей штучкой. А это… — он показал еще один рисунок. — Джун Эллингтон — вдовствующая хозяйка особняка на Риверсайд-драйв, — Мерфи со смешком показал Нилу потрет Моззи. — Не знаю, кто этот парень, но думаю, однажды я выясню и это.

— Я не знаю, кто все эти люди. Уверен, что это какая-то ошибка.

Нил лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, когда последний раз видел свой блокнот. Это было пару дней назад, за это время мужчина, взявший его в плен, не мог выяснить столько подробностей. Значит, он либо знал заранее, либо имеет очень хорошие связи.

— Конечно, знаешь, — Мерфи покачала головой, убирая рисунки. — Твой семейный фотоальбом, Нил Кэффри. Так мило. Я думал, что найти кого-то, кто будет тебе дорог, может оказаться проблемой, но все вышло наоборот. Их так много, что я сначала не мог выбрать. Может, пожилая хозяйка твоей квартиры? Прекрасная миссис Берк? Нет, — Мерфи покачал головой, насмешливо поджимая губы. — Ты не из тех, кто спит с женой друга, когда может получить любую другую женщину. — Он наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени и сцепляя пальцы, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Нила. — Странно, во что могут вылиться отношения двух заклятых врагов, когда обстоятельства вынуждают их быть рядом друг с другом долгое время. Поначалу я не поверил, считая, что это какая-то игра, но когда я увидел тебя, когда узнал твою историю, я все понял.

— Что понял? — Нил безуспешно крутил запястья в веревках, пытаясь освободить руки или нащупать что-то, что помогло бы ему сточить путы, но Мерфи хорошо его привязал.

— Агент Берк был восхищен твоими способностями и достаточно умен, чтобы поймать тебя, а потом удержать рядом практически на добровольной основе. Ты хотел этого: признания, восхищения… — Мерфи сделал паузу, наклоняясь еще ближе, обдавая Нила прокуренным дыханием, — чтобы кто-то гордился тобой, глядя тебе в глаза, ведь сам для себя ты никто. Самодовольный гений-фальшивка: красивый фасад, за которым сидит одинокий мальчик с разбитыми детскими мечтами, потерянный в своей и чужой лжи. Твой куратор сделал тебя Нилом Кэффри — консультантом бюро, а не просто еще одним преступником, сидящим за стеной тюрьмы.

Нил всматривался в глаза Мерфи, пытаясь понять, что за игру тот ведет, что ему нужно.

— Это из онлайн-семинаров по технике НЛП? Поделитесь контактами, может, я тоже послушаю…

Мерфи сорвался с места, впиваясь жесткими пальцами в шею Нила, заставляя его неловко откинуться на стуле. Они рисковали завалиться назад, и Нил мог расшибить голову о бетон, если так пойдет и дальше. Его пульс мгновенно подскочил, пока мышцы шеи боролись против насильственного давления.

— Это из твоего досье, которым со мной любезно поделился знакомый моего кузена Алана Вудфорда. Знакомое имя? — Мерфи усмехнулся, дыша Нилу в лицо. — Мой брат оказался в тюрьме, а ты думал, что сможешь просто так улизнуть от правосудия, зарывшись в пустую могилу? Нет, Нил Кэффри, не выйдет, — он снова хрипло засмеялся, когда Нил задергался в его руках, пытаясь отстраниться, понимая, что маску держать больше нет смысла.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Всему свое время, мальчик, — рука Мерфи исчезла с его шеи, и грубая ладонь насмешливо похлопала Нила по щеке. — Пока займись своими веревками, а у меня есть другие дела. Что передать Питеру Берку от тебя?

— Оставь его в покое, — просьба была бесполезной и жалкой, но паника захватила Нила быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, как только осознал, что на самом деле случилось.

Только что сбылись его кошмары, от которых он сбежал в реальности и надеялся, что они навсегда останутся лишь снами и тоскливым сожалением об оставленной жизни.

— Ты прав. Думаю, не стоит Берку пока ничего знать. Ведь для него ты умер, не так ли? Как и для всех своих друзей и знакомых. Мне же проще, — Мерфи пожал плечами и отвернулся, выхода за дверь. — Никто не будет искать мертвеца.

Нил высвободился, растрепав узлы на руках, и поспешил осмотреть место своего заключения. Лихорадочно обшаривая полупустую комнату, он понял, что это место было подготовлено как камера длительного содержания. Матрас и одеяло на полу, отхожее ведро, стол и лампа. Здесь не было ни душа, ни раковины, но на столе стоял кувшин с водой и железная кружка.

Осмотр двери в первый день дал Нилу надежду на то, что он сможет взломать замок. Узнав, что у него есть постоянный охранник, который приглядывает за складом, он надеялся, что сможет уболтать Калеба помочь ему. Но спустя примерно три недели Нил все еще был здесь…

В следующий раз Мерфи вернулся только через несколько дней, когда Нил, измученный скукой и ожиданием неизвестного, уже извелся. Он метался по камере, не зная, что происходит за ее стенами, не имея возможности предупредить Питера об опасности. Ему нечем было заняться, он варился в соку собственных переживаний и гадал, что нужно его похитителям.

Когда Мерфи пришел снова, Нил был готов вцепиться ногтями в его лицо от отчаяния.

— Пара дней в камере, и ты потерял свой джентльменский лоск, Кэффри.

Дверь за Дэвидом закрылась, и они с Нилом остались один на один. Конечно, Мерфи не боялся, что Нил может ему как-то навредить: они были в разных весовых категориях, да и выход отсюда у пленника был только один.

— Я сижу тут не меньше четырех дней и до сих пор не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Скажи, что тебе нужно, и мы сочтемся. Хочешь, чтобы я что-то украл? Подделал?

— Ты деловой парень, Нил, но я не люблю так спешить. Не суетись, — Мерфи с ленцой прошелся по комнате, глядя на скомканный матрас и пустой стол. — Вся эта торопливость нужна, когда ты вламываешься в чей-то дом или уносишь ноги от полиции. А здесь тихо, спокойно, тебя кормят, и никто тебя и пальцем не тронул, к чему такая нервозность?

Нил ничего не ответил, ожидая, когда Дэвиду надоест и они, в конце концов, перейдут к делу. Его заключение не могло быть бессмысленным, что это за месть, когда твоя жертва просто сидит взаперти и ест за твой счет? Его кормили скудной дешевой едой из какой-то забегаловки, шкафоподобный охранник приносил ему поднос по рандомному распорядку, так что Нил не мог точно сказать сколько раз в день он ел и сколько точно суток прошло с момента его плена. Иногда он успевал проголодаться до боли в желудке, а иногда между унылым завтраком и безвкусным холодным обедом проходило не так уж много времени. Однажды Нил попытался подкараулить охранника и напасть, но получил хороший удар под ребра.

— Ты прав, Кэффри, мне кое-что нужно от тебя. Я задумал провернуть небольшое дело, но мне не хватало хорошего художника, и как раз в этот момент ты попал в поле моего зрения. Веришь в судьбу? — Мерфи остановился, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь с мысков на пятки.

— Не особенно.

— А я вот верю. Мой кузен надолго присел, пока я был так далеко от родного дома, а через без малого год я встречаю здесь, в Париже, того, кто разрушил семейное дело моего брата. Того, кто считается мертвецом. Теперь я убью двух зайцев одновременно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал для тебя картину, которую можно продать?

— «Портрет молодого человека» Рафаэля, — Мерфи кивнул.

— Почему именно ее? Картина считается пропавшей со времен второй мировой, ее след потерялся в Польше годы назад.

— Потому что она нашлась.

— Хочешь подменить оригинал подделкой?

— Нечто вроде того.

Что ж, Нилу стало действительно чуть легче, когда он понял, что от него нужно. Но, кажется, речь шла только об одном зайце из двух.

— И что потом? Что будет, когда я нарисую картину? Убьешь меня?

— Это приходило мне в голову, признаюсь. Зачем оставлять свидетеля, но ты ведь и так мертв. Навряд ли, ты пойдешь в полицию и сдашь меня. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ФБР захотело оставить тебя на коротком поводке пожизненно. Узнав, что ты одурачил их в очередной раз, они не будут слишком рады. Да еще и снова взялся за старое: подделал пропавший шедевр.

Нил хотел оспорить слова Мерфи, но стиснул зубы. Ни к чему было лишать себя слабой надежды на спасение. Договор, составленный Моззи, был подписан, и Нил доставил Пантер прямо в руки правосудия, а значит, он был свободен. Сбежал он или нет — он чист. Но будет лучше, если Мерфи останется при своих мыслях. Не то чтобы Нил сильно верил, что его просто отпустят.

— Значит, мы договорились? Подделка в обмен на свободу? — он все-таки решил попытать свое счастье, чувствуя, что внутри все сжимается от вида противной улыбки на лице своего похитителя.

— Боюсь, все не будет так просто, Кэффри. Я знаю тебя, — Мерфи подошел ближе, чуть склоняя голову на бок. — Ты сидишь здесь и думаешь каждую минуту о том, как сбежать отсюда, одурачить меня или позвать на помощь. И не говори, что это не так, на твоем месте я бы занял свое время именно этим.

— Я не сбегу, обещаю. Куда мне бежать?

— О, я уверен, что это так, — он протянул руку, поправляя смятый воротник уже несвежей рубашки Нила. — Мой кузен был доверчивым дураком, считающим, что может удержать своих помощников рядом, обещая им хорошую долю, но я не такой. Ведь ты не получишь ни цента за мою аферу, кроме своей шкуры. А людям свойственно совершать глупости, когда они думают, что могут просто спастись или выкрутиться. Ведь у тебя так много вариантов: взломать дверь, подкупить охранника, выскользнуть, когда тебе приносят еду, прикинуться больным или мертвым. Не знаю, я бы назвал еще десяток вариантов, которые ты мог бы использовать. Ты будешь пытаться сделать все это, потому что не можешь поверить человеку, который похитил тебя, что он отпустит тебя живым. Я бы не поверил, — Мерфи покачал головой, поджимая губы. В его глазах светилась насмешка. — Ты думаешь, что я пристрелю тебя, как собаку, когда ты станешь не нужен.

— Если бы это было так, я бы не стал помогать тебе.

— Да брось, — он отступил. — Мы оба знаем, что ты рванешь прочь при первой же возможности. И поэтому я принес тебе показать кое-что, чтобы ты понимал: пять тысяч миль — ничто для меня. Один телефонный звонок, одно нажатие кнопки…

Он вынул из кармана телефон и перешел на стриминговый сайт, разворачивая экран к Нилу. Знакомый дом на видео, светящиеся окна кухни заставили почувствовать в горле плотный комок. Камера приблизилась, и Нил понял, что Берки сидят за кухонным столом. Шторы были подняты, и тому, кто следил за домом, все было отчетливо видно. Элизабет кормила ребенка, сидящего в детском стульчике, пока Питер, держа вилку в руках, что-то рассказывал ей, забыв об ужине. С такого расстояния Нилу не было видно их лиц четко, но Элизабет кивала в знак согласия.

Вернуться домой пусть всего на несколько секунд и через экран телефона было мучительно. Они сидели там, счастливые, занятые привычными делами, не зная, что Нил на другом континенте смотрит на них через прицел чужой винтовки. Неподозревающие, что враг притаился и дышит им в спину.

— Сьюзи, детка, покажи нашему другу, что это все прямая трансляция и мы не шутим.

Изображение отдалилось, все затряслось, а потом Нил увидел в кадре винтовку, стоящую на подоконнике.

— Спасибо, дорогуша, — Мерфи убрал телефон и отключил связь. — Мое дело с картиной — это лишь приятный заработок, Кэффри. Я мог взять любого фальсификатора и заплатить ему долю за аферу. Но ты подставил моего брата, разрушил то, что Алан строил годами, и это, знаешь ли, личное.

— Питер не при чем, это я проник в организацию твоего брата и подставил его.

— Я знаю, ведь федералы много лет пытались подловить его и каждый раз терпели неудачу. Совершить такое мог только кто-то из своих: крыса, вроде тебя. Проблема в том, Кэффри, что обычно крысы довольно жалки, они так трясутся за свою шкуру или наживу, что готовы метаться со стороны на сторону, стоит пригрозить им пальцем. Но ты смелый парень. Я слышал о твоих громких делах в ФБР, как виртуозно ты вживаешься в роль подсадной утки даже в самых опасных аферах. Уверен, конечно, что под дулом пистолета ты нарисовал бы мне и Мону Лизу, только это не интересно. Питер Берк и его семья, Кэффри, вот кто пострадает в первую очередь, если ты вздумаешь что-нибудь выкинуть. Побег, афера, попытка обмануть меня — любая глупость, — и Питер будет держать за руку свою пострадавшую жену в больнице. Еще одна глупость — и она умрет. Думаю, ты не хотел бы оставить их сына без матери, а друга — без жены. Их брак был таким долгим и крепким, обидно будет, если миссис Берк бесславно погибнет от какой-нибудь нелепой случайности. Падение с лестницы, отравление, случайное ДТП. Вариантов так много, что не счесть.

Нил ощущал, как внутри все дрожит от злости. Он рванулся вперед прежде, чем сообразил, что делает, вцепляясь в воротник куртки Мерфи.

— Ты не посмеешь их тронуть! Питер найдет тебя, и ты присоединишься к кузену, если с Элизабет что-то случится.

— К тому времени, когда он узнает, кто виноват в его семейных бедах, я буду уже очень далеко и недосягаем. Это было бы трагично. Нил Кэффри даже после смерти приносит его семье неприятности. Каково ему будет потерять свою жену? А ты сам сможешь жить, зная, что из-за тебя она погибла? Но на случай, если и этого тебе мало, обещаю — Питер тоже на прицеле. Будет забавно, если еще один Нил останется сиротой.

Мерфи с легкостью отцепил его пальцы от своей куртки, отпихивая прочь.

— Подумай обо всем хорошенько. А чтобы ты не скучал, Калеб принесет тебе бумагу и карандаш. Тренируйся. Ах да, после ужина Калеб отведет тебя в душ. И смотри, без глупостей.

В тот вечер Нил долго сидел на матрасе без сна, кусая губы и заламывая руки. Он успокаивал себя тем, что Питер заметит слежку раньше, чем Мерфи успеет что-то сделать. Что Мерфи не сможет подобраться к Элизабет близко, что его просто запугивают. Но когда Калеб пришел за ним, чтобы отвести его вымыться и выстирать свою одежду, он так и не смог заставить себя сделать ни шагу к окну, через которое можно было удрать.

Нил убеждал себя, что Мерфи будет следить за ним особенно тщательно и что бежать, не зная, как расположена снаружи охрана и где он вообще находится — не слишком разумно. Но на самом деле Нил не был уверен, что сможет жить дальше, если Мерфи оставит Питера вдовцом по вине Нила. Он ведь обещал ей, обещал, что сделает все возможное, чтобы защитить их! И если нужно просто сидеть тихо и делать то, что ему говорят, то придется потерпеть. Нил не собирался сдаваться, но Мерфи должен был думать, что он послушен и покладист до тех пор, пока не ослабит бдительность и Нил не найдет способ предупредить Питера. Всего один звонок — и Питер спрячет семью, уведя из-под прицела.

Дело, которое задумал Мерфи и в которое Нила не посвящали целиком, тянулось медленно. И он решил воспользоваться услугами фальсификатора по мелочи, дав Нилу задание по подделке акций.

— Вы отправитесь в пятый квартал, чтобы поработать на копировальном оборудовании. А чтобы у тебя был хороший стимул, мы будем смотреть мультики по дороге.

Со склада его вывели связанным, с черным мешком на голове, но в фургоне освободили. Отсюда не было видно, где они едут, а Нил не так уж хорошо ориентировался в окраинах или пригороде Парижа, так что не мог сказать, где они находятся. Судя по отсутствию пробок была ночь или поздний вечер. Стоило Мерфи сказать, что Нила выведут, как он понял, что не может упустить свой шанс.

Обычное здание небольшого магазинчика, в задней части которого находился аппарат для сложной печати фальшивок. Подпольная лаборатория работала давно, судя по виду оборудования и тому, как все здесь было обустроено. Не то у владельца лавки была крыша, не то он был очень хорош.

Пуста улица, ночь и дождь. Украсть телефон было не у кого, некому было передать записку, некого позвать на помощь.

Нил заприметил таксофон чуть ниже по улице, и с колотящимся сердцем заставил себя отвести взгляд. Этот звонок может стать последним для него, но он должен был так поступить, предупредить Питера прежде, чем случится несчастье, прежде, чем Мерфи решит, что угроз не достаточно.

Несколько часов ушло на то, чтобы он подделал фальшивки и другие люди смогли запустить производство. Пока Калеб следил за процессом загрузки аппарат, Нил ускользнул. Он бежал к таксофону, оскальзываясь на мостовой, чувствуя, как дождь заливается за шиворот. У него было не больше минуты прежде, чем Калеб увидит его пропажу и бросится за ним. Мокрые дрожащие пальцы скользили по кнопкам, послышались гудки и, наконец, знакомый голос, которого Нил так давно не слышал, деловитым тоном сказал «Алло»…

Когда Нил опустил трубку на рычаг, глядя на то, как пропадает красная точка со спины Питера на видеосвязи, Мерфи рассмеялся ему на ухо. Одна его рука легла на плечо Нила, вторая все еще держала телефон под крышей таксофона, чтобы они оба могли видеть, как Элизабет забирает ребенка из рук мужа и тот уходит куда-то в дом.

— Если бы ты сказал ему хоть одно слово, Кэффри. Только одно. Хоть пикнул в трубку, я бы пристрелил его. Не уверен, что ребенок бы не пострадал, пока Берк падал на пол с дыркой в груди. Думаю, его жена, спускающаяся из спальни, была бы в ужасе, увидев, как заливает кровью ее кухню умирающий муж и рыдает лежащий на полу ребенок.

— Я ничего не сказал, ты обещал их не трогать.

— Я обещал, что если ты выкинешь хоть что-то, то миссис Берк будет расплачиваться за это.

— Нет!

Нил обернулся, чтобы возразить, но ладонь Мерфи стремительно переместилась на его затылок, и голова Нила взорвалась от боли, когда его приложили виском о коробку телефона. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы разбить до крови, но достаточно, чтобы дезориентировать, вызвав звон в ушах.

— Я так надеялся, что ты сбежишь, Кэффри, что твоя маленькая шалость подняла мне настроение. Пошли.

— Не трогай ее, Мерфи! Обещаю, что этого больше не повторится.

— Конечно, не повторится, я это устрою.

Нил пытался что-то говорить, чувствуя, как из носа течет кровь, пока его тащат, больно схватив за волосы на затылке, обратно в кузов. От удара мостовая качалась и зрение смазалось, но это едва ли волновало Нила сейчас.

Нил и раньше ломал кости. В детстве он сорвался с подоконника второго этажа и сломал запястье левой руки, а в одну из неудачных воровских вылазок нехило приложился об асфальт грудной клеткой. Кажется, он тогда отделался трещиной, с трудом вдыхая воздух в отбитые легкие и удирая от полиции. Но одно дело — сломать кости случайно… Видеть, как чужая нога в берцовом ботинке с силой врезается в твое колено, и слышать хруст — совсем другое. Нил не был уверен, что не потерял сознания от ослепляющей вспышки боли, валяясь на матрасе в своей камере, куда его швырнул Калеб. Мерфи рассмеялся, глядя на его мучения с высоты своего роста.

— Калеб принесет тебе развлекательное видео, чтобы ты не скучал.

— Нет…

Заключение превратилось в кошмарный ад. Нога болела от малейшего движения, вынуждая Нила вскрикивать от боли — для кого держать лицо? Охранник за дверью оставался равнодушен к его стонам. Он зашел только на следующее утро, после того как всю ночь Нил провел без сна, безуспешно пытаясь найти положение, в котором разбитое колено не мучило бы его так сильно. Но ни движение, ни лежание не помогали притупить боль. Нога распухла, под кожей разлился фиолетовый синяк, стоило пошевелить мышцами, и Нил мог почувствовать, как осколки кости хрустят друг о друга, вызывая тошноту.

Все было в стократ хуже, потому что Нил не представлял, что Мерфи сделает теперь с Элизабет. Мысль о том, что он мог навредить Эл своим неудачным побегом, приглушала боль и заставляла Нила стискивать зубы, чтобы унять дрожь, пробегавшую по телу. Он должен был прорабатывать план, чтобы обмануть Мерфи или сбежать и на этот раз успешно, а не наматывать сопли на кулак, не накручивать себя в бессмысленной панике. Но плотина уверенности в том, что он как-нибудь выкрутится, которая удерживала его все предыдущие дни, в одночасье рухнула, погребая Нила под лавиной паники.

У Нила было много знакомых: мошенников, воров, фальсификаторов и тех, кто шел с ними рука об руку, кормясь из общей нелегальной кормушки. Это было общество хитрых обманщиков, а не убийц. Такие как Келлер, не боящиеся замарать руки, были редкостью. Убийцы плавали в других кругах, от которых Нил предпочитал держаться подальше. Мерфи был одним из таких. Афера, которую он задумал, была для него не больше, чем увлекательный заработок. То, что по-настоящему приносило удовольствие этому человеку — были не деньги и не кража, не ценности и не то, что можно на них получить. Он угрожал Нилу с улыбкой на лице и сломал ему ногу со смехом. Мерфи любил мучить и причинять боль, и то, что Нил подставил его брата, было ему чуть ли не в радость. Так удобно завернуть свои садистские наклонности в обертку личной мести. Если сначала Кэффри поверил в это, то сейчас он сомневался, что дело было в мести.

Утром Калеб пришел на склад с каким-то мужчиной. Не обращая внимания на Нила, прижавшегося к стене в безуспешной попытке облегчить лихорадку и боль, они принялись прикручивать к углу над дверью камеру слежения.

— Калеб, мне нужно поговорить с Мерфи, — Нил с трудом сел, кривясь от прострелов в ноге.

От смены положения его прошиб холодный пот, которым он и так обливался полночи, чувствуя себя к утру совершенно грязным в сырой одежде.

— Лучше помалкивай, а то я тебе вторую ногу сломаю. Не хочу из-за тебя лишиться доли в деле, — Калеб покосился на него без всякого сочувствия, раздраженно передернув плечом от плачевного вида своего пленника.

Кроме камеры с мигающим огоньком, он оставил на столе Нила завтрак, к которому тот не притронулся. От лихорадки и тревоги есть не хотелось.

Нил пытался отгонять от себя мысли о том, что могло случиться за эти часы. Стоило ему чуть задремать, как в голову врывались кошмары, в которых Элизабет умирала на руках у Питера, получала тяжелые травмы, попадала в больницу. Боже, такой как Мерфи мог просто брызнуть кислотой ей в лицо, чтобы изуродовать красивую женщину ради собственного удовольствия! Нил не представлял, как смог бы посмотреть ей в глаза после этого, зная, что это его вина.

В конце концов, дверь снова открылась, и в комнату вошел сам Мерфи. Он выглядел деловитым и довольным, словно пришел поговорить с Нилом о выборе туроператора для предстоящей поездки или обсудить список рабочих задач на сегодня. В руках у него был планшет.

— Выглядишь скверно.

— Мерфи, прошу тебя. Я усвоил урок, не надо трогать Элизабет.

Нил с трудом попытался встать, чтобы не смотреть на ублюдка с пола. Ногу прострелило болью, он чувствовал, как кровь отлила от его лица, а на лбу выступила испарина, но он не сдался, продолжая стоять прямо на матрасе, опираясь о стену.

— Я не сомневаюсь. Но Сьюзи все-таки сняла для тебя доказательства, чтобы ты знал: я человек слова, Кэффри. А вот ты — обманщик, что и следовало доказать. Калеб чуть не лишился работы из-за тебя, а Элизабет сейчас в больнице, — он изобразил на лице насмешливое сочувствие, глядя в испуганные глаза пленника.

— Что ты с ней сделал, мерзавец?!

— Всего лишь отравление. Не так уж сложно подмешать в продукты препарат, вызывающий тяжелую интоксикацию, схожую с обычным пищевым отравлением.

Он развернул планшет, показывая Нилу улицу. Перед домом Берков стояла машина скорой помощи, Нил видел, как Элизабет на каталке завозят в кабину скорой, а Питер мечется рядом, не в силах уехать следом за ней, потому что у него на руках ребенок, которого не с кем оставить. Звука снова не было, но Нил мог слышать в своей голове встревоженный, но твердый голос Берка, спрашивающего, что с его женой и куда ее увозят, когда он может подъехать. Ребенок у него на руках не плакал, едва ли понимая, что случилось что-то серьезное.

Нил почувствовал, как подкашиваются дрожащие ноги, вынуждая его опуститься на матрас.

— Я не знаю, сколько миссис Берк съела испорченного мяса на обед, так что затрудняюсь сделать прогноз. Достаточное количество препарата может убить ее, но, возможно, что ей повезло.

— Позвони туда. Позвони в больницу и скажи, что ты ей дал, чтобы ей ввели антидот! — Нил вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Мерфи, надеясь, что это то, чего он хочет: видеть его сломленным, умоляющим. — Прошу тебя, пожалуйста. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только не дай ей умереть.

— Я люблю, когда меня умоляют, Кэффри, — он опустился на корточки, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне, ставя планшет на пол перед матрасом, чтобы Нил мог видеть краем глаза, как скорая уезжает, а Питер все еще растерянно стоит на тротуаре и набирает чей-то номер по мобильному. — Но дело в том, что я слышу, как ты думаешь. «Я дам то, чего хочет этот садист: буду слабым и жалким, буду плакать и умолять, чтобы он мог насладиться своей властью надо мной, а он спасет жену моего друга». Ты расчетливый, маленький ублюдок, Кэффри, который все еще считает себя слишком умным. Покер — грязная игра, я не люблю покер, не люблю ложь. Я люблю настоящие эмоции. Например, такие, — он вдруг резко встал и поднял ногу, намереваясь ударить Нила во второе колено.

— НЕТ, СТОЙ! — Нил вскинул руку, отшатываясь, понимая, что не успеет ни согнуть ногу, ни сгруппироваться, ни сделать что-либо, чтобы по-настоящему защитить себя от новой травмы.

Но Мерфи остановил движение и спокойно опустил ногу, со смехом убирая руки в карманы.

— Вот об этом я говорю.

За дверью послышался какой-то шум, и она открылась. В проем заглянул незнакомый Нилу мужчина.

— Куда его? — он ткнул пальцем куда-то себе за плечо.

— Заносите сюда. Пусть Кэффри насладиться компанией, — Мерфи махнул рукой, и Нил увидел, как мужчина и его помощник затаскивают в комнату чье-то тело. — Узнаешь? Этот щенок пытался надуть меня и утащить часть так старательно нарисованных тобой облигаций. Вы будете хорошей компанией.

— Нет, что ты делаешь? Отвези его в больницу.

Нил с ужасом смотрел на то, что заносят в комнату. В избитом распухшем окровавленном лице он с трудом смог узнать парня из лавки с подпольным оборудованием. Вчера Нил помогал ему заправлять печатный станок бумагой и красками, а сегодня парень лежал на полу перед ним, брошенный как сломанная кукла.

— Можешь сделать ему массаж сердца, если хочешь. Мне все равно. Думаю, вам вдвоем будет весело.

И с этими словами Мерфи ушел, оставив избитого лежать на полу. Нил уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Вся футболка парня была пропитана кровью, левая стопа без ботинка неестественно выгнута, лицо напоминало одну большую гематому. Он хрипло дышал, пуская из носа кровавые пузыри, из уголка рта еще сочилась кровь, стекая на пол. От него воняло кровью и мочой, и Нил даже не мог точно сказать в сознании парень или нет.

— Эй, слышишь меня? — он кое-как подобрался ближе, игнорируя боль в ноге и стараясь не потерять сознание, когда его собственная голова закружилась.

Он толкнул парня в плечо, но тот никак не среагировал, оставаясь неподвижным и сломанным. Нил потряс сильнее.

— Очнись, ты слышишь меня?

Нил уперся в его плечо и бок и с трудом перевернул на спину. Парень выглядел худым, но будучи без сознания, казалось, весил тонну. Грязная окровавленная рубаха не была нигде порезана, но Нил все равно обшарил тело раненного, пытаясь понять, откуда кровь. Кисти избитого распухли от гематом, ногти были черными, некоторые вовсе отсутствовали, выдранные с корнем. Нил прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко рту, сдерживая тошноту, стискивая собственные пальцы. Нет, Мерфи не стал бы калечить его так: руки Нила были нужны ему для создания подделки. Но пальцы на ногах все еще оставались в зоне риска.

Парень закашлял, и Нил попытался приподнять его голову, не зная, делает лучше или еще хуже. Из его рта хлынула темная кровь, заляпывая шею и рубашку, брызгая на руки Нила. Кажется, он все-таки пришел в сознание или пытался. Распухшие веки не давали глазам открыться, парень захрипел, пытаясь что-то сказать, но получалось только кровавое хриплое бульканье.

— Проклятье, дыши, дыши.

Нил понятия не имел, как помочь, когда изо рта смертельно избитого человека брызгает кровь. На шею жгут не наложишь.

Все тело парня задергалось, он исступленно забил руками по полу, царапая бетон сломанными искалеченными пальцами.

— Я не знаю, что сделать… Черт!

Нил попытался достать из памяти какие-то знания об оказании первой помощи. Но в голову настойчиво лезла только строчка из правил для героиновых наркоманов: «Чтобы не захлебнуться собственной рвотой, лежите на боку, ублюдки».

Это могло помочь и здесь, разве нет?

Нил потянул парня за плечо, снова поворачивая на бок, чтобы кровь свободно вытекала изо рта, а не лилась обратно в глотку. Это помогло. Брюки Нила оказались забрызганы кровью, но зато избитый смог сделать глубокий судорожный вдох, и Нил отшатнулся назад на свой матрас, чувствуя, что, если он сейчас же не обопрется о стену, то завалится сверху. Его трясло, влажная футболка прилипла к мокрой коже. Комната наполнилась запахом свежей крови.

Он попытался оттереть испачканные руки о джинсы, но только развез еще больше грязи. Его ладони остались красными, кровавые разводы на предплечьях напоминали акварель.

— Калеб, забери его! Ему еще можно помочь! Он дышит! Калеб! — изо всех сил Нил драл глотку, пытаясь докричаться до охранника, махал рукой в камеру, стучал по стене ладонью, пока рука не заболела, но за дверью не раздалось ни звука.

Никто не спешил прийти на его зов.

Он поперхнулся собственным криком. В горле пересохло, Нил не пил ничего со вчерашнего дня, так и не решив подойти или хотя бы подползти к столу. У него наверняка началось обезвоживание. Столько пота — и ни глотка воды в сухом рту. Нил кое-как поднялся, стараясь не опираться на сломанную ногу, и уцепился рукой за стоящий рядом стул. С противным скрежетом передвигая его вперед за спинку, он добрался до стола, едва не опрокинув кувшин, налил воды в стакан и залпом выпил. Вода хлынула не в то горло, заставляя Нила закашляться, утирая рот рукой. На губы попала чужая кровь, и он с отвращением отдернул руку, выливая часть воды прямо на свою ладонь, судорожно растирая красноту. У него был только один стакан, и не было раковины, где можно сполоснуть посуду. Скудный остывающий завтрак вызывал рвотные позывы в пустом желудке.

Нил вылил остатки воды в стакан и с трудом вернулся к матрасу. Опустился на пол рядом с парнем и попытался влить ему в рот немного жидкости. Тот закашлялся, но сделал пару глотков. Вода и край стакана окрасились красным, и Нил отставил его в сторону, понимая, что больше не притронется к нему.

— Слышишь меня, приятель? Назови свое имя?

Какое-то время он молчал, и Нил решил, что тот снова потерял сознание, но потом сквозь хриплое дыхание Нил расслышал скрипучий севший от криков голос.

— Ан… дрэ.

— Андрэ, все будет хорошо. Мы выберемся отсюда. Слышишь меня? — Нил положил руку на его плечо, когда понял, что парня начала сотрясать дрожь.

Он потянулся за одеялом, надеясь, что это из-за шока и тепло поможет ему продержаться, но уже через несколько секунд стало ясно, что это конец. Пальцы Нила впивались в еще теплую кожу, пока Андрэ бился в предсмертных конвульсиях, тщетно пытаясь вдохнуть воздух в заполненные кровью легкие. Очевидно, у него был серьезный перелом ребер, и едва ли Нил мог чем-то помочь ему здесь. Изо рта Андрэ текла кровь, но он уже не откашливал ее и не хрипел — возможности его легких были исчерпаны.

Когда тело Андрэ обмякло, Нил с трудом заставил себя разжать пальцы на его плече и отползти обратно к стене на своем матрасе, пятясь как можно дальше от мертвого тела, все еще истекающего кровью. Безжизненного, сломанного…

Он понял, что плачет, только когда наступившую тишину разорвал его собственный судорожный всхлип. Андрэ было не больше двадцати пяти, и он собирался получить долю от фальшивых денег, чтобы уехать учиться в другую страну. А теперь он лежал здесь, забитый насмерть как животное, не достойный получить даже пулю, которая оборвала бы его страдания в одну секунду.

Нил мог оказаться на его месте много лет назад, когда сбежал из дома, попади он не в ту компанию, будь он менее удачлив, чуть более наивен. Если бы в Нью-Йорке он встретил не Моззи, а кого-то другого? Если бы он поехал не в другой штат, а в другую страну? Когда ты вне системы и закона, когда у тебя нет ничего, за что держаться, — все пути открыты. Нил мог пойти по любому из них, и один, вполне вероятно, заканчивался вот так — мертвым на полу склада, прежде, чем его поймал, а потом вытащил из тюрьмы Питер, прежде, чем у него появились друзья, семья, и работа. Он бы умер вот так безымянным неудачником, просто потому что сделал неправильный выбор.

— Будь ты проклят, Мерфи! Будь ты проклят! — он заорал это в камеру, отшвыривая в сторону одеяло, понимая, что ничего этим не добьется, но не мог сдержать себя.

Наверное, прошло много часов, может даже день, прежде, чем дверь его тюрьмы снова распахнулась. Нил лежал у самой стены, завернувшись в одеяло и не двигаясь, смотря застывшим взглядом на труп, лежащий посреди комнаты. Он хотел отвернуться, закрыть глаза и не вспоминать то, что случилось, но какая-то неведомая сила заставляла его продолжать пялиться на мертвого Андрэ. Его изуродованное лицо посерело, синяки потемнели. Кровь на рубашке и полу свернулась густыми черными пятнами. Он лежал неподвижно, как и положено мертвецу, но Нилу казалось, что если он будет моргать слишком медленно или закроет глаза, чтобы подремать, Андрэ может пропасть.

Он чувствовал себя плавающим в каком-то бреду наяву. Сколько он не спал? Вторые сутки? Может, третьи? Сложно было сказать. Если Мерфи решил кормить его только раз в день, то сейчас могло быть время следующего завтрака. Или прошло каких-то пять часов до обеда, а Нилу просто мерещилось, что минула уже вечность. Может быть, он все-таки уснул в какой-то момент, но продолжал видеть свою комнату и мертвого парня?

Как там Элизабет? Смогли ли врачи справиться с ее отравлением? Как Питер?

При мыслях о Питере, мечущемся в коридоре больницы, беспокоясь о состоянии жены, Нил сначала нервничал, но часы спустя на него навалилось отупение. Невозможно так долго переживать о чем-то, нервная система истощается, организм сдается. Поэтому он лежал без движения и пялился на труп, ожидая, пока что-нибудь произойдет. Может, пока он сам умрет. От переломов еще никто не умирал, наверное, но Нил готов стать первым. Его все еще лихорадило и у него не было воды, так что это было лишь вопросом времени.

Когда в коридоре послышались шаги и засов отворился, Нил никак не подал вида, что слышит и видит входящих.

Мерфи спокойно зашел внутрь и пнул ботинком ногу мертвеца.

— Какая неприятность. Похоже, твой сокамерник умер от скуки.

Нил перевел на него пустой взгляд, даже не пытаясь на этот раз сесть или встать.

— Что, ничего не скажешь? — он отвернулся и махнул Калебу. — Убери это, а то скоро начнет вонять. Не хочу, чтобы подделка Рафаэля воняла мертвечиной.

Калеб вошел внутрь, с отвращением глядя на труп, взял его за ноги и вытянул за дверь. От Андрэ остались только пятна крови на полу. Нилу не на что стало смотреть. Мерфи, казалось, ничего не смущало. Он придвинул к себе стул, брошенный Нилом посреди комнаты, и удобно уселся лицом к матрасу. В его руках снова был планшет, Нил следил за ним молчаливым взглядом.

— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь прикинуться мертвой сучкой, и тогда я не трону твоих дружков, то не надейся. Попробуешь морить себя голодом, и Питера постигнет та же участь, что и этого маленького говнюка, который испустил дух у тебя на глазах.

— Был такой эксперимент на крысах, когда их били током, чтобы проверить показатели стрессовой реакции. Когда ученые использовали один и тот же раздражитель много раз, болевой порог животных повышался, и они переставали реагировать на него должным образом. Некоторые особи смогли приспособиться настолько, что переставали обращать на удары током внимание.

— Интересный эксперимент, Кэффри, но ты далек от обычных крыс, — он стянул со стола тарелку с едой и швырнул ее на матрас так, что часть постной лапши рассыпалась по одеялу, заляпывая все маслом. — Либо ты жрешь то, что тебе приносят, как послушная крыса, либо идущая на поправку миссис Берк умирает от внезапной остановки сердца, — он повернул к Нилу экран планшета, и тот смог увидеть через окно палаты и наполовину отодвинутые жалюзи, как улыбающаяся, хоть и бледная, Эл сидит на постели и держит за руку Питера, примостившегося тут же на краю койки.

Нил выдохнул, чувствуя, что у него отлегло от сердца. Элизабет была жива и шла на поправку. Это все, о чем он мог мечтать за последние сутки.

Планшет погас, лишая Нила возможности увидеть еще раз улыбающихся Питера и Элизабет — живых и здоровых.

— Ты услышал меня, Кэффри? — Мерфи склонился чуть ниже. — Ты будешь жрать все, что приносит тебе Калеб, а еще пить чудесные пилюли для твоей больной лапки, чтобы быть в строю. А если решишь играть в сломленную психику, Питер Берк так легко не отделается. Ты уже понял, что я держу свое слово. Он, конечно, не умрет так просто, как этот бедолага, но работать в ФБР, скажем, без ноги или с пробитой головой, из-за чего он навсегда останется дурачком, пускающим слюни, Берк уже не сможет. Мы договорились, крыска?

Нил смотрел на Мерфи, мысленно желая ему сгореть на этом самом месте, провалиться в ад, чтобы его разодрали на куски черти. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы ничего не ответить, протянул руку и взял прямо с одеяла холодную скользкую макаронину и молча сунул себе в рот.

— Из нас выйдет отличная команда.

Когда в следующий раз Калеб принес ему новую еду и свежую воду, а так же мокрое полотенце, чтобы Нил мог утереть хотя бы руки и лицо, он бросил своему охраннику вслед.

— Когда ты станешь ему не нужен, он и тебя убьет.

Ответом Нилу служила захлопнутая дверь.

Поглядывая в планшет с прямой видеопередачей, Нил жевал бутерброд и одновременно возил карандашом на листе бумаги. Со смерти Андрэ прошло не меньше пяти дней. Нил чувствовал себя лучше. Не морально, но хотя бы физически. Болеутоляющие и плотный каркас на колене сделали его жизнь чуть более выносимой.

Пару дней назад Мерфи пришел с новым планшетом и оставил его на столе. За послушание он решил наградить Нила в своей издевательской манере. Из чистого упрямства Кэффри пытался игнорировать планшет почти целый день, но к вечеру не выдержал. Сидя за мольбертом, за которым он и проводил большую часть времени, чтобы не скучать, он все-таки не смог бороться с этим дальше.

Сьюзи, живущая в доме напротив Берков, поставила камеру на круглосуточную работу, снимая все, что происходит в доме агента через окно. В Нью-Йорке было утро, и семья Берков собралась на кухне за завтраком.

Нил бросил на планшет короткий взгляд и отвернулся, возвращаясь к тренировочной работе Рафаэля. Пока у него не было оригинала, он рисовал с фотографии, но убедил Мерфи, что если тот хочет видеть качественную подделку, Нил должен видеть оригинал и срисовывать с него.

Кисть мазнула слишком грубо, и Нил раздраженно выдохнул, злясь на самого себя.

Нельзя смотреть туда.

Мерфи хотел этого. Хотел поиздеваться над ним. Дать Нилу то, ради чего стоит стараться лучше, то, чего он хотел больше всего, кроме очевидных вещей, вроде жизни и побега из плена. Но взгляд сам возвращался к планшету, и Нил сдался.

Сначала он смотрел, обернувшись, все еще надеясь, что вот-вот вернется к работе, даже обмакнул кисть в краску. Но так и не повернул голову назад.

Питер кормил ребенка детским пюре, что-то приговаривая, пока Элизабет стояла у плиты с туркой для кофе. Губы Нила против воли расплылись в улыбке, пока он смотрел как Питер рассказывает что-то очень выразительное, очевидно, чтобы привлечь внимание ребенка и успеть сунуть ему в рот как можно больше ложек с едой. Он вспомнил, как друг с трудом ладил с детьми раньше, не зная, как найти к ним подход и что сказать. Сейчас это было таким далеким прошлым, ведь очевидно, что Питер отлично справлялся со своим собственным ребенком.

«Нил…»

Нил упорно видел, как губы Питер складывались в его имя: он слишком часто видел это, чтобы распознать слова даже без звука. Наверное, ему просто очень этого хотелось.

Он отмахнулся и опустил кисть, поворачиваясь к столу всем корпусом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее. Пока Питер отвернулся, мальчик сунул все пальцы в миску с пюре, а потом опустил руку вниз и почти за краем камеры Нил рассмотрел, как Сачмо довольно облизывает детскую руку.

— У Сачмо появился новый кормилец, — Нил со смехом придвинул планшет ближе.

Питер, вернувший внимание к столу, узрел катастрофу и попытался отчистить руку сына, еще больше размазывая пюре уже по собственным пальцам.

— Рубашка, Питер, надо было засучить рукава.

Словно услышав его, Питер закатил глаза и попытался оттереть пюре теперь уже с испачканных рукавов. На помощь поспешила Эл, легким движением влажного полотенца ликвидируя катастрофу на столе. Питер ушел, видимо, переодеваться и оставил Элизабет кормить сына.

Она выглядела бледной, с завязанными в хвост волосами, не накрашенная и одетая в обычную одежду, но совершенно точно ей не грозила смерть от чего бы то ни было. Она улыбнулась сыну, и он ответил ей детской невинной улыбкой хулигана, продолжая без вопросов есть свой завтрак.

Губы Элизабет сложились во что-то вроде: «Умница, Нил».

И Нил нахмурился, отстраняясь. Не может быть…

В памяти всплыли слова Мерфи: «Будет забавно, если еще один Нил останется сиротой».

Да нет.

Нил пригнулся ближе к экрану, словно это могло помочь разглядеть людей лучше, но ни Питер, ни Элизабет больше не поворачивались полубоком или лицом к окну. Они закончили завтрак и покинули кухню, оставив Нилу пустой оконный проем и приятные предположения. Будет очень неудобно, когда Нил вернется домой, и Питер будет говорить Эл что-то вроде:

— Дорогая, мы с Нилом уходим.

И она будет кричать:

— С которым, милый?

Или:

— Нил опять кое-что натворил!

И Эл снова придется уточнять:

— Старший или младший?

— Нил-младший. Нил Берк, — Нил попробовал эти слова на языке, самодовольно улыбаясь. В честь него еще никого не называли, даже если закрыть глаза на то, что его маленький тезка получил свое имя из-за смерти самого Кэффри.

Это выглядело бы забавно, если бы Нил остался посидеть с Нилом и помог ему устроить какую-нибудь невинную шалость в доме Берков, и Питеру пришлось бы отчитывать их обоих.

— Нил, хватит вести себя как ребенок, а ты, Нил, прекрати вести себя как Нил. Боже, со стороны можно подумать, что я спятил. В общем, просто прекратите быть самими собой.

Нил рассмеялся, представив, как трудно было бы Питеру.

Но этого скорее всего никогда не случится.

Улыбка угасла, Кэффри бездумно уставился в пустую кухню на планшете.

Мерфи не отпустит его живым. Как только Нил нарисует картину и Мерфи намучает его вдоволь, он убьет его, и оставалось надеяться, что это будет быстрее, чем в случае с Андрэ. От Нила зависело лишь, пострадает ли семья Питера за это время или он будет послушным мальчиком, каким никогда не был.

Еще десять минут назад Нил думал о том, что готов забыть о собственных нуждах, только чтобы оставить свою семью в безопасности. Он рискнет в самый последний момент, если что, когда картина уже будет у Мерфи, когда Берки будут в безопасности. Но теперь проснулось то, о чем он успел позабыть за время плена.

Нил хотел вернуться домой.

Пока он просто вспоминал о прошлом или видел его во сне — это ощущалось не так остро. Когда Мерфи показывал ему видео, чтобы угрожать Питеру, — ему некогда было думать о своей тоске. Но теперь, когда страх после смерти Андрэ улегся и нога перестала болеть так сильно, он вспомнил о том, чего хотел до своего похищения. Раз уж Пантеры все равно знали, что он жив, скрываться больше не было смысла. Он сможет вернуться в Нью-Йорк к Питеру, Моззи и в ФБР, если ему позволят.

Если Мерфи отпустит его…

В это верилось настолько слабо, что Нил боялся даже рассмотреть подобный вариант. Алан Вудфорд будет ждать его смерти, Мерфи — его рука мести. У Нила здесь только один путь — в могилу.

Тогда зачем нужно было давать ему вот это? Давать ложную надежду?..

Он с досадой решил, что Мерфи скорее всего просто хотел сделать ему больнее, так что Нилу не на что рассчитывать. Гоня прочь мысли о том, что у него есть шанс получить свободу и возвращение, Нил взял планшет с собой на матрас и улегся, надеясь, что Элизабет, возможно, вернется на кухню еще, когда будет готовить обед или захочет выпить чаю. Он решил, что если сможет потратить последние дни жизни, наблюдая за тем, как у Берков все хорошо, то лучше так, чем пялиться в серые стены своей тюрьмы и ждать конца.

Питер уже полчаса был занят готовкой, и Нил пытался рассмотреть, какие ингредиенты он режет и добавляет в большую сковороду, чтобы угадать, что тот готовит на ужин.

— Кажется, в этой банке базилик? Или мята. Говенное разрешение камеры, я не вижу, на что это похоже. Кто кладет в качестве приправы мяту? Нет, постой, слишком рано снимать с огня, — Нил пытался давать очевидно бесполезные советы безмолвному планшету.

В первый день он попытался взломать его, но не добился успеха. Нил был специалистом по замкам, компьютерные технологии были не его сферой.

— Я же говорил, Питер, не нужно класть это в мясо, оно портит вкус. Ох, ты все испортил, приятель, я бы не стал это есть. На месте Эл…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, когда засов на двери с грохотом открылся и в комнату вошел Мерфи.

Нил отодвинул от себя планшет и развернулся, откладывая карандаш и обращая все свое внимание к посетителю.

— Вижу, ты нашел себе новое развлечение, Кэффри. Похвально. Надеюсь, у Берков все останется так же хорошо, как и сейчас, не правда ли?

— Я позабочусь об этом.

— Вот и чудненько. Тем более, что время пришло, — Мерфи наполовину обернулся, и в комнату следом за ним вошла женщина.

Одетая в деловой костюм, с темными волосами убранными в пучок и в очках в черной оправе она никак не походила на опасную преступницу. Ее взгляд слегка испуганно пробежался по комнате, в которой жил Нил, на секунду остановившись на пятнах крови на полу, и замер на ее обитателе. В руках она держала папку, в которую вцепилась с такой силой, что Нил даже отсюда видел, как побелели ее пальцы.

— Это Кларисса Робер — она эксперт-оценщик из галереи. Она расскажет тебе, через какие процедуры оценки должна пройти твоя фальшивка.

— Я знаю это не хуже Клариссы, к чему привлекать девушку?

— Боюсь, ты не так понял меня, Кэффри, — Мерфи усмехнулся. — Робер основной элемент нашей аферы, и ты должен будешь работать с ней в паре.

Нил и Кларисса переглянулись, и Кларисса прочистила горло прежде, чем начать.

— Оригинальная картина уже была осмотрена, и ее подлинность доказана мною и еще одним экспертом. Владелец картины оплачивал несколько этапов экспертизы, чтобы быть уверенным. Осмотр, рентген и проверка красок. Вам придется обойти их все, чтобы подлинность подделки была доказана.

— Я знаю. Визуальный осмотр и краски не составят проблем, мы уже подобрали нужные материалы, а в своих способностях фальсификатора я не сомневаюсь. Но с рентгеном могут возникнуть проблемы. Если у владельца есть негативный снимок, я должен его видеть, чтобы сделать подложку такой же. Это займет чуть больше времени.

— Проще подменить снимки, чем так заморачиваться, — Мерфи покачал головой, и Нил с сожалением понял, что потянуть время не получится. — У вас сохранились первичные данные, Кларисса?

— Да, они здесь.

— Устройте все так, чтобы месье Будро увидел старый снимок. До поры до времени ему этого будет достаточно.

— До поры до времени? — Нил прищурился, глядя то на одного, то на другого, не очень понимая, в чем суть. — Вы хотите украсть оригинал, но дать полиции найти подделку, которая пройдет экспертизу и успокоит владельца лишь на короткое время?

— Подделки будет две, Кэффри, так что готовься работать в два раза быстрее.

— Речь шла об одной картине…

— А у тебя какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, просто… — Нил покачал головой и развел руками. — Две так две, мне все равно.

— До встречи завтра, Кларисса, — Мерфи кивнул женщине на дверь, и та поспешно удалилась прочь, бросив на Нила последний нечитаемый взгляд.

Они остались в комнате вдвоем. Нил коротко взглянул на планшет, надеясь, что Мерфи не заметит его, но тот со смехом подошел ближе.

— Вижу, тебе понравилось. Жизнь Берков словно с обложки журнала об идеальной семье. Деловой правильный муж, красавица-домохозяйка жена, очаровательный ребенок.

— Я нарисую картины: две, три, сколько хочешь, только если ты обещаешь, что они будут в безопасности.

— Это мы уже проходили, — он выжидательно уставился на Нила, и тот вопросительно покачал головой.

— Тогда чего ты еще от меня хочешь?

— Разве ты не хочешь чего-то для себя? Ты ведь не веришь, что я отпущу тебя живым, не так ли?

Нил промолчал, не подтверждая его слова, но будучи уверенным, что по его взгляду все и так понятно.

— Брось, Кэффри, — Мерфи рассмеялся. — Я попытался скормить тебе эту байку про Пантер, но ты быстро понял, что братские чувства — не моя тема. Мой кузен всегда кичился тем, какой он гениальный стратег, и вот, пожалуйста, его обманул какой-то ФБР-овский крысеныш. Убить тебя хотел бы мой брат, но мне это не нужно. Если бы я убивал всех своих подельников, никто не стал бы со мной работать.

— Андрэ ты тоже это говорил? — Нил скрестил руки на груди, не собираясь поддаваться.

— Андрэ решил обокрасть меня. Волк не любит, когда его пытаются цапнуть за хвост. И тебе не советую, Кэффри. Но если ты будешь паинькой и сделаешь все, как надо, я готов отпустить тебя домой. Могу даже подбросить в США.

— Ты не боишься, что я тут же сдам тебя Питеру, и ты уже не отвертишься?

— Не сдашь. Ведь если Питер что-то узнает обо мне или моих делах от тебя, спокойной жизни тебе не видать.

— Я уже слышал это от твоего кузена. Поэтому я здесь. Но Питер не станет прятаться в нору и сбегать в другую страну. Против всех сил ФБР ты окажешься бессилен, Мерфи. Если Питер сядет тебе на хвост, он не успокоится, пока не достанет.

— Уверен, что Питер не проблема для меня. А если что — будет забавно поиграть с ним. Отдыхай сегодня и будь готов к тому, что завтра тебе придется начать работать и делать это быстро.

Мерфи ушел, оставляя Нила один на один с ворохом мыслей и тревожно колотящимся сердцем. Ему нельзя было верить, но семена надежды были посеяны. Нил опустился на стул и уставился в планшет, на котором Питер целовал Элизабет, державшую сына на руках. Они готовились к ужину, обсуждая прошедший день, но Нил не мог погрузиться обратно в атмосферу их дома. Они были так близко и недостижимо далеко, по другую сторону океана и доброй воли другого человека.

В конце концов, что Нил терял? Он все равно нарисует картины. Но позволить себе поверить в возвращение домой было роскошью.

Оригинал был прекрасен. Нил рассматривал его несколько минут, аккуратно закрепив на подставке. Мерфи оставил его и Клариссу наедине с картиной и пустыми холстами, которые Нил должен был превратить в точную копию оригинала.

— Это шедевр. Где владелец отыскал его? — Нил забыл и про ногу, и про то, где он находится, придя в полнейший восторг.

Он обожал Рафаэля. Увидеть его потерянный шедевр — это даже стоило тех мук, что ему пришлось пережить, хотя Нил предпочел бы познакомиться с картиной при более благополучных обстоятельствах.

— Где-то в Польше, я точно не знаю, — Кларисса смотрела на картину без особенного интереса, нервно теребя край своего пиджака.

Нил ощущал, что находиться здесь ей было неприятно. Она выглядела напуганной и в прошлый раз, так что Кэффри провел некоторое время, думая о том, как эта женщина попала в команду Мерфи. Очевидно, преступная деятельность не была ее стезей. Нил встречал много женщин-аферисток и воровок, Кларисса точно не была одной из них. Он хотел бы узнать больше, но предполагал, что камера слежения записывает еще и звук.

Кларисса стояла спиной к камере, а значит, на записи не будет видно ее лица, если что.

— Вот посмотрите, я делал наброски других картин Рафаэля, возможно, они вас заинтересуют, сможете оценить мою технику, — он протянул ей закрытый блокнот, который она с неохотой и вялой улыбкой приняла, открывая первую страницу.

«Ничего не говорите и не оборачивайтесь. За спиной камера слежения. Скажите, что-нибудь о моих рисунках, на которые вы смотрите».

— Прекрасные работы, Мерфи отзывался о вас как об отличном фальсификаторе, — она нервно улыбнулась и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

Нил ухмыльнулся, кивая.

— Смотрите дальше, там есть еще.

«Вас шантажируют?»

— Нет, это не лучшая его работа.

— А мне нравится, но, может, вам будет по душе другая? — Нил отвернулся, снова делая вид, что внимательно рассматривает оригинал.

«Вам нужны деньги?»

— Да, это уже лучше. Моя любимая картина Рафаэля «Дама с вуалью». А ваша?

— «Святой Георгий поражающий дракона». Однажды я даже ее украл, — Нил усмехнулся, вспоминая свои злоключения, а Кларисса опустила снова взгляд на его блокнот.

«Вы знаете, кому он собирается продать оригинал?»

— Да, кажется, я что-то такое слышала. Это было в Нью-Йорке, не так ли? — Кларисса чуть склонила голову, кивая, и Нил рассмеялся, соглашаясь.

— Да, наверное, все об этом знают. Из-за него у меня были неприятности.

«Мерфи убьет меня, когда получит картину. Прошу вас помочь мне спрятать оригинал. Я заплачу вам прямо сейчас — деньги находятся в тринадцатом доме по улице Севен, ключ от квартиры под цветочным горшком слева от двери. Дипломат с деньгами за панелью под раковиной. Наличными в нем сто тысяч евро. Скажите «я загляну к вам позже», если согласны на сделку».

— Даже не знаю, наверное, кража всегда сулит неприятности, когда совершается ради корысти.

— А вы участвуете в этом деле не ради денег? — Нил поднял на нее вопросительный взгляд.

— Все зависит от того, для чего нужны деньги. Моя сестра больна, и ей требуется дорогостоящее лечение. Я готова рискнуть ради нее всем, поэтому я здесь.

Он взял у нее блокнот, выдыхая.

— Я тоже оказался здесь, потому что хотел защитить свою семью, — он повернул к ней планшет, показывая миссис Берк, стоящую на кухне с сыном у окна. Она говорила по телефону, пока мальчик крутил в руках погремушку.

Кларисса подняла на него нечитаемый взгляд, нервно заправила прядь за ухо и сказала:

— Я загляну к вам позже, мистер Кэффри, посмотреть, как идут дела. Мне нужно будет проверить ваши копии.

— Я буду вас ждать, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Вы мой единственный приятный собеседник в этом месте.

Первым делом Нил начал работу над идеальной подделкой. Если работа поедет в Нью-Йорк, значит, есть шанс, что она попадет в поле зрения Белых Воротничков. Манхэттенские покупатели слишком придирчивы, картину проверят не только в рентгеновском свете, но еще и в инфракрасном, а, значит, у Нила есть крошечный шанс передать послание Питеру, если все пойдет хотя бы немного по его плану.

Он чувствовал себя снова как в лихорадке. Его сломанная нога подрагивала от напряжения — он слишком сильно упирался ею в ножку табурета, но обращать внимание на боль было некогда. Сердце колотилось быстрее обычного, по вискам тек пот, но Нил был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы отвлекаться. Оставив невидимую глазу надпись на холсте, он принялся за работу, одновременно продумывая план действий.

Когда Мерфи зашел его проведать, Нил невзначай решил выяснить, в чем все-таки суть дела. Кажется, Мерфи был расположен к разговору: его дела шли хорошо. Оригинал был у него в руках, подделки готовились, и через пару дней Дэвид собирался исчезнуть из Парижа с миллионами денег.

— Интересно, что я решил провернуть?

— Может, для тебя афера это только заработок, но мне интересны детали. Раз уж мы договорились.

Мерфи ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо. Я поделюсь. Месье Будро нашел оригинал картины в Польше, о чем узнал его конкурент. Когда подлинность была подтверждена Клариссой, месье Пеннет отыскал меня и предложил мне выкрасть картину. Он заплатит мне пятьдесят миллионов и еще сверху за шалость, если я позволю месье Будро вернуть в его дом подделку. Вот только месье Пеннет заигрался в свои игры и не подумал, что я тоже люблю играть. Я собираюсь отдать им обоим подделки, а оригинал продать тому, кто заплатит мне в два раза больше.

Нил улыбнулся, оценив подлость, и тот факт, что Мерфи не предполагал, что Нил собирается одурачить и его тоже. Если ему повезет… Если только Кларисса согласится…

— Даже я бы не додумался до двойной аферы.

— А что бы сделал ты? — Мерфи насмешливо посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Сбежал бы с оригиналом сразу. Ни к чему оставлять лишние хвосты, по-быстрому продал бы его в другой стране и был таков.

Нилу показалось, но Мерфи выглядел действительно разочарованным.

— Ты еще скучнее, чем мой кузен, — он развернулся и бросил уходя: — рисуй быстрее, время поджимает. Иначе придется поторопить тебя другим способом.

К тому времени, когда Кларисса вернулась, принеся с собой несколько приборов и химическую мини-лабораторию, Нил почти закончил первую картину. Калеб, который помог ей затащить все в комнату, вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Я принесла реактивы, чтобы проверить краски. Нам нужно будет заполнить таблицу, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Можешь брать прямо с образца или из банок.

Он сделал первую запись сам:

«Будро нашел оригинал. Пеннет крадет картину и подсовывает копию. Мерфи сбегает с оригиналом. Это так?»

— Все верно, посмотрим на эти краски.

«Приходи в одежде, которая не будет облегать тело. Спрячешь картину под кофтой».

— Я даже не знаю, может, лучше что-то другое? Эти цвета не выглядят похожими на то, что нужно.

«Все будет хорошо, главное, не паникуй. Есть ли в доме Будро место, где ты могла бы спрятать оригинал?»

— Думаю, найдется подходящее… — они продолжали возиться с красками и реактивами, проводя тестирование и обсуждая палитру.

Нил вдруг замер над меняющей цвет жидкостью в пробирке, со страхом понимая, что он кое-что упустил.

«Кто подставное лицо Мерфи? Если он собирается вернуть копии картин Будро, значит, он кого-то подставит?»

Кларисса наклонилась над таблицей, забирая у Нила карандаш, якобы для того, чтобы внести пометки в его записи.

«Это я».

«Ты сможешь спрятать оригинал до того, как попадешь в тюрьму?»

— Все получится.

«Я должен знать где, чтобы оставить своему другу подсказку на случай, если мне не удастся уйти».

Когда два дня спустя Кларисса, Мерфи и посторонний эксперт проверили его подделки, они были довольны его работой. Нил видел, как дрожат руки Клариссы. После того, что они сделали, они оба рисковали своими жизнями, но Кларисса оказалась смелее, чем Нил предполагал. Афера и кража — это одно, но упоминание убийства заставило Клариссу подумать над тем, что она собирается сделать, еще раз.

«Ничего не говори полиции, не подставляй себя. Я сам во всем разберусь. Скажи правду только одному человеку, если он к тебе придет, Питеру Берку из ФБР. Он поможет нам, обещаю».

Кларисса ушла, чтобы Мерфи мог дать наводку полиции на ее квартиру с подделкой, Калеб и Мерфи уехали к Пеннету, чтобы обменять подделку на деньги. Нил ждал своего приговора в камере, глядя через планшет, как Питер укачивает сына, отчаянно желая оказаться на месте последнего.

«Не плачь, Нил, все хорошо», — говорили губы Питера с планшета.

— Что бы ни случилось Питер, спасибо, что поймал меня. Я бы так хотел увидеться снова…

Видео на планшете оборвалось, и Нил уставился на свое отражение в черном экране. Засов на двери отъехал, и Калеб показал ему стяжки.

— Выходи.

— Зачем?

— А ты собрался сидеть тут вечно? Сделка заключена, мы получили деньги. Мы уезжаем. Выходи.

— Мерфи обещал отпустить меня.

— Ну, так я открыл дверь, чего тебе еще надо?

— А это зачем?

— Чтобы ты не сбежал раньше времени, глупенький, — Калеб усмехнулся и крепко схватил Нила за руки, ловко фиксируя его запрясться.

Пластик впился в кожу, стягивая руки до белизны, нарушая кровообращение. Стоило Нилу выйти за дверь, как на его голову накинули мешок и поволокли за собой по коридору, не давая увидеть ничего вокруг.

— Калеб, отпусти меня, прошу. Мерфи убьет нас обоих, если ты приведешь меня к нему.

— Ну да, это ж не я пытался сбежать и устроить какую-то глупость. Я верный пес.

— Он пристрелит тебя как собаку, запинает ногами, как Андрэ! — Нил извивался, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки, но сломанная нога и разница в комплекции не оставляли ему ни единого шанса. — Я скажу ему, что ты помог мне сбежать в прошлый раз!

— Он тебе не поверит.

— Я сделаю так, что поверит, и мы будем в одной лодке, Калеб.

В ответ Нил получил два хороших тычка под ребра. От удара у него перебило дыхание, боль запульсировала глубоко в боку, его едва не вырвало в проклятый мешок, что сделало бы его существование еще более невыносимым, чем сейчас.

— Заткнись и слушай меня, сучонок. Если ты не будешь идти смирно, я врежу тебе по затылку и потащу тебя за сломанную ногу. Не знаю, убьет тебя Мерфи или нет, но ходить нормально после этого ты едва ли когда-то будешь, дорогуша. Ты понял меня?

Нил только задушено кашлянул, что Калеб счел за согласие и швырнул его в кузов грузовика. Они тряслись почти полчаса, а, может, и дольше. Руки Нила затекли, он отчаянно дергал запястьями, боясь, что лишится не только ноги, но и способности нормально шевелить пальцами, если выживет. Кисти онемели и болели от недостатка кровообращения, и Нил дергал стяжки все сильнее. Если он не сбежит сейчас, если не получится сделать хоть что-то, Питер найдет его труп в Сене или не найдет его вовсе.

По рукам потекла кровь, но Нил не обращал внимания, продолжая скользить рукой об руку в попытках вырваться. Когда он думал, что уже близок, грузовик остановился и Калеб затянул стяжки еще туже.

— Фу, все залил кровью. Неужели нельзя было без этих выкрутасов?

Его выволокли наружу, и Нил едва сдержал крик боли, когда неудачно приземлился на сломанную ногу.

— Сними-ка это, она тебе только мешает, — Калеб сорвал с его ноги фиксатор и бросил обратно в грузовик. — И шагай нормально.

— У меня сломаны кости, эта штука помогала мне шагать.

— Тогда ползи. Мне плевать.

Нил шел, спотыкаясь и хромая так сильно, что Калебу приходилось практически тащить его за собой. На улице было не жарко, дул прохладный ветер, несущий с собой запах воды и тины. Они были на реке. Неужели его и правда собираются утопить? Нил попытался остановиться, но колено подогнулось, вызывая ужасную боль, и ему пришлось идти вперед, чувствуя, что он идет на собственную смерть.

— Калеб, ну, зачем ты натянул на него этот мешок? Он от этого только больше брыкается.

Мешок пропал, и Нил попытался проморгаться, но в тусклом свете фонаря на причале все равно было достаточно темно. На воде стоял катер. Мерфи расплачивался с каким-то парнем за его услуги. Нила вытолкали на деревянный причал, и Калеб рукой показал в сторону катера.

— Иди.

— Нет. Мерфи, ты обещал отпустить меня.

— Ну, а мы разве не уплываем?

— Я хочу остаться здесь.

— Боюсь, нет. Тебе придется пойти с нами или сдохнуть прямо сейчас, выбирай, — Мерфи пожал плечами.

— Куда вы плывете?

— Туда, — он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону вверх по течению.

— Вы возвращаетесь в Америку?

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, Кэффри. Я не люблю болтливых, — Мерфи пихнул его в плечо, заставляя шагнуть вперед.

Стоило им втроем взойти на борт, как катер отчалил и двинулась вверх по течению, мягким плавным ходом. Огни были погашены, катер шел тихо, рассекая волны и ночную темноту.

Нил стоял на палубе, ощущая, как ветер холодит его вспотевшую кожу. Руки горели от боли и онемения в кистях, и он заприметил под ногами ржавый гвоздь. Неудачный шаг, и он повалился на палубу, хватая непослушными пальцами свое спасение, пока матерящийся Калеб поднимал его обратно.

Мерфи усмехнулся, глядя на их возню.

— Знаешь, Кэффри, я человек слова. Ты хотел вернуться к семье, и я обещал, что верну тебя. Но я ведь не обещал, что живым, — Мерфи сделал в его сторону маленький шажок, и Нил почувствовал, как его сердце падает в желудок, пока пальцы отчаянно теребили гвоздем с трудом поддающиеся пластиковые стяжки. — Ты вернешься к Питеру в ящике. Я думаю, он будет очень удивлен, увидев тебя вне своей могилы.

Все не могло так закончиться. Не могло! У Нила всегда был план, всегда был выход. Он не мог так поступить с Питером, заставить его пройти через свою смерть еще раз. Питер не должен был потратить еще десяток лет, гоняясь за таким ублюдком как Мерфи. Но что он мог?

С отчаянным рычанием он просто бросился на Мерфи, надеясь спихнуть его за борт. Калеб не успел ухватить его за руку, а Мерфи не успел посторониться, не ожидая нападения. Они рухнули на палубу, и Нил вцепился окровавленными непослушными пальцами в горло смеющегося Мерфи. Но Калеб отшвырнул его от босса одним легким движением.

Нил не понял, что произошло. Его голова взорвалась адской болью, из глаз брызнули искры, мир закрутился как сумасшедший, и где-то высоко Мерфи заорал:

— Что ты творишь, кретин? Я не хочу, чтобы он умер раньше времени.

От удара все тело Нила сделалось ватным, зрение помутилось или, может, вокруг было так темно, но он вдруг осознал, что лежит на самом краю. На краю палубы…

Из последних сил он перекатился на другой бок и на секунду почувствовал, как летит вниз, а потом ударился об воду.

— Черт возьми! Кретин! Дай мне пистолет!

Ему нужно было нырнуть: нельзя, что бы его увидели. Нил вдохнул воздуха как можно больше и ушел на глубину, с трудом удерживая себя в сознании. С лодки что-то кричали, но звук мотора уходил все дальше и дальше, пока течение относило его в обратную сторону. В темных водах безлунной ночи его было сложно заметить. Черная одежда делала его невидимкой.

Чувствуя, что больше не может терпеть, Нил рванулся на поверхность, отчаянно желая сделать глоток воздуха, но в нос и рот залилась вода. Он поперхнулся, закрутился, полностью потеряв ориентир. Где был верх, где низ? Голова ужасно кружилась, нога болела при каждом движении, его руки все еще были стянуты, а пальцы сжимал гвоздь. Он сделал еще одну отчаянную попытку выплыть хоть куда-то и, наконец, смог вдохнуть.

Нил был где-то посреди реки. Перевернувшись на спину, то и дело уходя головой под воду, он поплыл к берегу. Высокие бетонные блоки у причала не позволяли выбраться, Нил закричал, но его голос разнесся пустым эхом над водой. Из бетона торчал железный штырь, и он стер стяжки об него, освобождая окровавленные онемевшие кисти, продолжая стискивать в руке гвоздь, сам не зная зачем.

— Помогите!

От холода начали неметь пальцы на ногах, его трясло, зуб не попадал на зуб, но далеко за полночь причал был пуст, и ни один прохожий не спешил прогуляться по промышленной зоне реки.

Нил поплыл вдоль берега, заглатывая вонючую воду и отфыркиваясь, хватаясь одной рукой за бетон, а второй загребая воду.

Он должен был сказать Питеру, что он жив. Должен был предупредить его, что Берки в опасности.

Мысли путались, замерзая от холода вместе с Нилом. Он с трудом мог сообразить, откуда плыл и куда, и кто преследовал его. Ведь он сбежал от кого-то, не так ли?

Чувствуя, как ускользает память с каждым вздохом, с каждым гребком, с каждой каплей крови, вытекающей из разбитой головы, он понял, что должен где-то остановиться.

Набережная впереди стала ниже, и Нилу удалось, наконец, уцепиться слабеющими руками за бетон, чтобы вытащить свое тяжелое, мокрое тело из реки. Он должен был встать и пойти куда-то, чтобы найти помощь, полицию, хоть кого-то, кто поможет ему. Но все, что он мог, — лежать, содрогаясь от холода, и понимать, что он умирает.

В его руке все еще был гвоздь, и Нил сжал его, изо всех сил начиная корябать бетон. Даже если он умрет прямо сейчас, полиция найдет его записку и позвонит Питеру, предупредит его, что он в опасности, что он должен спрятать свою семью. Потому что Нил облажался, и когда Мерфи поймет, что картина подделка, он будет очень зол.

Нил выцарапывал каждую букву тщательно, чтобы вода не смыла ее за ночь, чтобы никто не перепутал его надпись ни с чем.

Конечно, они не перепутают…

Он просто не рассчитал свои силы.

Вместо четырех слов ему хватило энергии только на одно прежде, чем он провалился во тьму, а очнулся уже в новой жизни.


	16. Мерфи меняет фигуры местами

Они сидели в зале совещаний уже несколько часов, делясь информацией и пытаясь свести все воедино. Поль придвинул Питеру распечатанное досье на Нила, которое отправлял в ФБР пару месяцев назад.

Питер раскрыл папку. На фото Нил выглядел не лучшим образом. С перевязанной головой, бледный, растерянно смотрящий в объектив. Под голубыми глазами залегли темные синяки от травмы головы, висок был рассечен. Чуть ниже прилагались фотографии ран на руках, травмированного колена. Среди особых предмет: шрам на бедре от пули.

— Он получил его на Кабо-Верде от другого агента ФБР.

На другой странице был скан фотографии с набережной. Имя Питера выцарапанное на бетоне и гвоздь, лежащий тут же.

— Это все, что было у нас поначалу. Нил нацарапал твое имя. Мы думали, что, возможно, ты тоже был в плену или погиб, но не смогли найти никаких подтверждений. Позже хозяйка дома, в котором Нил снимал квартиру, подала заявление о том, что он перестал оплачивать жилье. У него были документы на имя Виктора Дюпонта — высококлассная подделка, невооруженным глазом от оригинала не отличить. Ну, и еще дипломат полный денег… — Поль пожал плечами, и Питер рассмеялся.

— Это похоже на Нила. Данные не пришиты к делу?

— Нет, я не стал сообщать в участок.

— Нил умеет расположить к себе.

— Да, не спорю. У меня были причины оказать ему некоторую помощь…

— Твой брат?

Поль опустил взгляд.

— Мы найдем их, обещаю. Теперь, когда я не чувствую себя сходящим с ума, дело пойдет быстрее.

— А я вот не уверен, что нормален. Все еще не верю в реальность происходящего, — Поль всплеснул руками, и выпил воды из стакана, чтобы скрыть дрожь в пальцах. — Питер… то есть Нил… Когда я уезжал, он предложил мне осматривать кухни каждого Питера, которого я встречу. Кто ж знал, что и одного раза будет достаточно. Постой, — Поль вдруг вскинулся. — Это ведь Нил помог мне раскрыть то дело с картиной Габена. Выходит, он спас тебе жизнь. Безумие какое-то…

Питер замер, подняв взгляд на Поля, осознавая, что все так и было. Именно с этого дела у него начались проблемы. Его бредовый сон был лишь совпадением, но каким.

— Пока я пытался понять, что задумал Мерфи, я размышлял что, если бы Нил был жив, все бы совпадало. Он пытался предупредить вас о том, что за мной следят. Мерфи его шантажировал. Постой-постой… — Питер вдруг вскочил, ощущая, что у него начинает кружиться голова. — Через день после звонка Кэффри Элизабет попала в больницу с отравлением. Врачи не смогли сказать, на что у нее случилась такая реакция, предположив, что дело было в испорченном мясе. Но если Нил был в плену и сбежал, чтобы мне позвонить, но не смог ничего сказать, значит, это… было не случайно. Этот ублюдок отравил мою жену, чтобы проучить Нила за плохое поведение. Проклятье! — Питер хлопнул ладонями по столу, чувствуя, как закипает от злости кровь.

Мало того, что Мерфи следил за ним и шантажировал Нила, он еще и навредил Элизабет. Он едва не застрелил Питера в собственном доме, а Питер ничего не заметил.

— Успокойся, Питер, сядь. Твоя семья в безопасности, у Мерфи больше нет рычагов давления на Нила.

— Да, и это еще хуже, — Питер заметался по кабинету, зачесывая растрепанные волосы назад.

Он вымыл руки и заклеил пластырем разбитую бровь, но его одежда все еще была грязной, на переодевание не было времени.

— Значит, теперь он будет мучить самого Нила, пока тот не скажет ему, куда дел оригинал картины.

— А он знает, куда он его дел? — Поль хмуро смотрел на Питера, и тот остановился, качая головой.

— Если он ничего не вспомнит, Мерфи может пойти на крайние меры.

— Думаешь, он будет пытать его? Амнезия так не лечится.

— Не думаю, что Мерфи это волнует. Проклятье, Нил, почему ты всегда попадаешь в такие неприятности! — он раздраженно махнул рукой, не зная, что чувствует больше: злость? раздражение? тревогу? страх?

Нил умер, воскрес и снова оказался на волосок от смерти за мили от Питера, и сознание Берка с трудом справлялось со всем этим. Он хотел обдумать, как… Как Нилу это удалось?! Но на это не было времени. Он хотел понять, радуется он тому, что Нил жив, или злится на него за то, что тот ужасно поступил с ним, с Питером, со своим лучшим другом — обманул его и удрал, даже не попрощавшись. Но на это тоже не было времени. Нил был в большой беде, и счет мог идти на минуты, а они все еще были здесь, в Нью-Йорке, потому что ближайший рейс до Парижа вылетал только через пять часов.

— Он знал, что ты отыщешь его, Питер. Давай…

Поль не договорил. Зазвонил его телефон, и он включил громкую связь.

— Это комиссар Прежан.

Питер дал отмашку.

— Поль, ты на связи?

— Да, со мной агент Берк. Мы выслали тебе на почту все материалы, ты разослал ориентировку?

— Да, фото Мерфи, Кэффри и Люка Готье разосланы везде, где можно. В твоем доме нет чужих отпечатков, Мерфи и его подельники, если они были, находились в перчатках. Камера засекла грузовик, уезжающий по соседней улицы. Номера зарегистрированы на Калеба Унтерберга, мелкую сошку с улиц. Я уже отправил туда патруль, пытаемся найти грузовик на камерах слежения, чтобы понять, куда они отправились.

— Вы проверили записи из аэропорта? Документы на Рауля нигде больше не появлялись?

— Мерфи вышел из аэропорта, и его след пропал. Мы пробиваем по базе те имена, что вы скинули, но пока что глухо.

— А что по той женщине, которую взяли за кражу? Клариссе Робер.

— Ее допросила Бибо, но та все отрицает. По словам Лоранс Кларисса выглядела испуганной, когда ей показали фото Мерфи и Нила, но она все равно ничего не сказала. Возможно, Мерфи ее шантажирует.

— Кто такая Кларисса? — Питер не понимал по-французски, но уловил имя.

— Погоди, Маркель, — Поль отодвинул телефон: — эту девушку взяли за кражу картин. Она была оценщиком оригинала, разведала обстановку в доме, узнала, где хранится картина, и помогла банде Мерфи выкрасть холст. Полиция взяла ее с поличным вместе с краденой картиной и достаточными доказательствами того, что она проникла в дом Будро и вынесла Рафаэля.

— Мерфи все это подстроил. Она села в тюрьму, потому что он шантажировал ее или что-то вроде. Она получила какие-то деньги?

— Она сказала, что хотела украсть картину ради больной сестры. У нее лейкемия, нужны были деньги на операцию.

— Сестра что-то получила после ее ареста?

Поль прикусил губу.

— Мы не стали проверять, она ведь не продала картину.

— Скажи Маркелю, чтобы узнал, что с ее сестрой. Возможно, мы сможем отследить денежный перевод.

Поль передал сообщение, продолжая разговор на французском, пока Питер отвлекся на вошедшую в комнату Диану.

— Босс, на минутку.

— Вы нашли?

— В доме была техника: компьютер, камера, оружие, записывающее устройство, устройства прослушки — полный набор. Кто бы там ни был, он ушел. Ребята пробивают отпечатки по базе, техники пытаются восстановить записи. Пока что нашли только стриминговый сайт, там сейчас ничего. Трансляция шла раньше. И кое-что еще…

Она включила на планшете аудиозапись, и Питер узнал свой голос:

«Не знаю, я бы сделал все, что от меня зависело и на этот раз, может даже, чуть больше. Я бы рыл землю голыми руками, если бы пришлось, но не позволил себе сдаться, не позволил бы кому-то остановить себя».

— Вы знаете, о чем это? — она вопросительно посмотрела на Питера, но тот только кивнул, не дав ей подробностей.

— Тот человек, что наблюдал за мной, все еще был здесь несколько дней назад, это он подкинул конверт мне под дверь квартиры. Пусть Джонс просмотрит все видеозаписи с камер наблюдения в тот день у подъезда. Кто-то принес конверт к двери, он не мог остаться невидимкой.

Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Питер видел, как начинают крутиться шестеренки сложного механизма, наконец-то, в правильную сторону. Он перестал чувствовать себя так, словно вынужден поворачивать каждую шестеренку сам: вслепую, не впопад и не туда. Как только Нил воскрес и занял свое место в деле, все оказалось на своих местах.

Появилась секретарь, таща тубус с картиной из архива.

— Как вы и просили Рафаэля, агент Берк.

Он с благодарностью принял картину и занес в зал, где Поль просматривал какие-то бумаги.

— Маркель проверяет информацию, он позвонит, как только станет ясно. Это та самая подделка?

— Именно, — Питер улыбнулся, как зверь, поймавший добычу, и развернул холст, прикрепляя его к рамке. — Я думал, что дело с этой картиной и Мерфи попало в отдел Белых Воротничков случайно, никак не мог взять в толк, как все это связано со мной. А теперь я понял: Эстеро проверял картину и обнаружил, что она поддельная, но для этого ему нужно было сделать либо один тест на цезий, как это сделало ФБР, либо провести пару проверок специальной аппаратурой. Скорее всего, именно поэтому Эстеро обратился в ФБР, а не разобрался с Мерфи сам.

— Думаешь, Нил оставил на картине какое-то послание?

— Уверен, — Питер кивнул и достал из принесенной сумки лампу. — Закрой шторы и выключи свет. Посмотрим на картину в инфракрасном свете.

Поль поспешил все закрыть, оставляя за дверью девушку-агента с документами, прося подождать ее минуту.

Когда кабинет погрузился в относительную тьму, Питер нажал на кнопку включения и осветил холст.

— Эстеро, сукин ты сын, я найду, за что посадить тебя, когда в следующий раз ты попадешь в поле моего зрения!

Под слоем краски невидимые для глаза в красном свете просвечивались слова:

«Питер Берк в опасности. Позвоните в ФБР».

— По факту он так и сделал, только не упомянул подробностей… — Поль криво усмехнулся, убирая волосы со лба.

— Нил знал, что такую работу купит только кто-то очень состоятельный, и он не ограничится осмотров эксперта. Он надеялся, что, вычислив подделку, покупатель разозлится и решит сдать Мерфи ФБР, или что, как минимум, работа попадет в наше поле зрения. Но бюро решило, что быстрее делать анализ картин в лаборатории, чем возиться с экспертизой, и мы не проверили холст в красном свете…

Пока они разгребали остальные документы и детали, сшивая одно общее дело, соединяя детали в единый паззл, пришел Джонс и доложил, что взяли парня, принесшего конверт. Тот описал женщину, которая заплатила ему за доставку посылки, и теперь у них был фоторобот.

— Господи, я видел ее на улице с коляской. У нее маленький ребенок! Моя жена гуляла с ней в парке. Кажется, ее зовут Сьюзан, — Питер едва удерживался от того, чтобы схватиться за голову, рассматривая портрет.

— Дом был снят через подставное лицо, мы разошлем наводку на Сьюзан в полицию. Возможно, она где-то всплывет.

***

К восьми часам вечера у них все еще не было ничего точного. Позвонил Маркель.

— Сестра Клариссы была успешно прооперирована, но ее операцию оплатил фонд. Щедрое анонимное пожертвование, сделанное специально для мадам Робер, оплатило ее операцию, лечение и пребывание в клинике онкогематологии. Мы попытались отследить пожертвование, но ничего не вышло. Этот парень умеет уводить деньги…

— Что ж, Кларисса получила долю и навряд ли сдаст Мерфи, — Поль глотнул холодного кофе из кружки и поморщился.

— Мы обыскали квартиру Калеба, но он тоже исчез. Либо помогает Мерфи, либо сбежал, почуяв запах жаренного. За его домом установлена слежка, мы все еще пытаемся найти грузовик.

— На него больше не зарегистрировано никакой собственности? На его родных? Бывшую?

— Пусто.

— Спасибо, Маркель. Мы с Питером скоро отправимся на рейс до Парижа.

— Я надеру тебе уши, когда ты приедешь сюда, понял?

Поль покраснел и порадовался, что Питер не понимает ничего по-французски.

— Маркель…

— И твой брат получит по первое число за то, что вернулся, когда ему ясно было сказано, больше тут не показываться.

— Маркель, Люка… Что? — Поль осекся, только сейчас осознавая, что сказал Прежан. На той стороне трубки грязно выругались, и послышалось щелканье зажигалки. — Что ты сказал, повтори?

— Ничего не сказал.

— Ты что велел Люка сбежать из дома десять лет назад?!

Поль повысил голос, и Питер оторвался от бумаг, глядя на раскрасневшегося взволнованного инспектора:

— Все в порядке?

Но Поль только отмахнулся.

— Твоего брата ждал приличный срок в тюрьме, а ты пошел бы соучастником, если бы его поймали. И мы с твоим отцом уже не смогли бы помочь ни тебе, ни Люка. Я сделал для вас обоих все, что было в моих возможностях.

— Я десять лет думал, что Люка бросил меня! Ты что не мог сказать мне правду?! Я ударил его по лицу, когда он явился в мой дом!

На той стороне не то засмеялись, не то хрюкнули.

— Мы обсудим это, когда ты прилетишь и остынешь.

— О, нет! Я уже вскипятился, и не думай, что я… Маркель! Маркель! — Поль грязно выругался, сбрасывая какие-то бумаги на пол под взволнованным взглядом Питера.

— Не поделишься?

— Нет.

— Это по поводу твоего брата?

— Это… уму не постижимо! — Поль потер лоб, но это никак не помогало от боли, которая начала скапливаться в висках.

За весь день они едва перекусили холодными бутербродами, которые растворились в литрах воды и кофе. У них не было ни одного перерыва, отдел гудел, они с Питером обвешали всю доску и свободные поверхности деталями дела, сводя все воедино. Питер выглядел не лучше: все еще грязный и растрепанный, в порванной рубашке, он не обращал внимания на свой внешний вид, отмахнувшись от предложения Дианы съездить и переодеться. Единственный раз, когда он оторвался от дела, это звонок жене, чтобы сказать, что с ним все в порядке, а с Нилом — нет.

***

Его мобильник так и остался валяться в машине, которую увезли на штраф-стоянку за неправильную парковку.

— Я собираюсь забрать машину, здесь недалеко. Подвезти тебя в отель? — Питер закрыл папку, над которой сидел.

— Мой телефон разбился, у меня не будет связи.

— Джонс даст тебе мобильник бюро, пойдем. Нам нужно собираться. Здесь и без нас найдутся руки и головы. Мерфи в Париже, и я достану его, чего бы это ни стоило.

Поль понимающе кивнул, и они вместе покинули здание ФБР, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Дождь кончился, но на улице было промозгло и сыро. Поль поднял воротник пальто, но Питер не обратил внимания на непогоду. Его пальто было изгваздано в грязи, но он нарочно оставил все как есть, чтобы помнить, через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы докопаться до правды.

— Это чудо, в которое ты не хотел верить, разве нет? — Поль улыбнулся ему слегка болезненно, мучаясь от мигрени.

— Это не чудо, это Нил. С ним чудес не нужно.

— Но ты ведь не надеялся?

Питер облизнул губы, глядя, как мимо проезжают в медленной пробке машины.

— Я не хотел давать себе ложных надежд. Не люблю витать в облаках. Если бы я все это время надеялся, я бы чокнулся, это точно. Ты видел меня сегодня, Поль, — Питер покачал головой. — Если бы ты не сказал, что Нил жив, я бы точно сошел с ума. Я почти начал видеть его наяву. А теперь… — он пожал плечами, поворачиваясь с грустной улыбкой к Арно, — а теперь все встало на круги своя. Нил пропал, а я его разыскиваю.

— У вас это что-то вроде семейного хобби? — Поль рассмеялся на этот раз искренне. — Искать друг друга.

— Обычно, я тот, кто ищет, а Нил тот, кто сбегает. Наоборот еще не приходилось.

— Да, у него не очень хорошо вышло, и, очевидно, они с Люка решили, что будет проще, если вы поменяетесь ролями обратно.

Питер выдохнул облачко пара, и они зашагали чуть быстрее.

— Прошло около двадцати часов с их похищения.

— Я знаю, — Поль стиснул кулаки в карманах. — Люка дрался с Мерфи и был ранен. Я не представляю, что будет, если мы… — он не смог заставить себя произнести вслух то, о чем страшно было думать.

***

Что если на этот раз они оба опоздают? Найти Люка мертвым после того, как десять лет спустя они встретились, и Поль даже не поговорил с ним, хотя мечтал об этом многие годы. Просто ушел, улетел, сбежал из дома, чтобы не слышать ничего. Может, он догадывался в глубине души, что Люка сбежал не просто так? Что Маркель…

— Эй, — Питер опустил руку ему на плечо и легко сжал пальцы. — Пока Мерфи не нашел картину, он не убьет их. Ему нужен рычаг давления, он любит манипулировать.

— Боюсь, для Люка это может закончиться плохо.

— Мы вытащим их, Поль. Пока рано сдаваться.

Поль стоял на тротуаре, пока Питер оплачивал штраф и забирал машину из паркинга. От усталости ломилась спина, хотелось лечь и отрубиться, но через три часа у них был самолет. Времени в обрез — только закинуть вещи в чемодан, перекусить и ехать в аэропорт. Питер остановился перед ним, и Арно поспешно скользнул внутрь, согреваясь в салоне.

***

— Почему Нил инсценировал свою смерть, как ты думаешь?

Пальцы Питера сжимали руль чуть сильнее, чем надо, но сейчас он вел машину аккуратно, не спеша обгонять кого-то и без резких движений. Не то, что утром, когда воображаемый Нил сидел рядом, пытаясь уберечь его от глупости.

— Я не знаю. Я говорил, ФБР его прижало, но мы подписали договор: Пантеры в обмен на свободу Нила. Может, он боялся, что все опять повторится, как и в прошлые разы. Его прижмут, нарушат слово… — Питер покачал головой, сжимая губы. — Я не знаю, Поль. Это было глупо — убегать. Нил хотел остановиться, я знаю, он хотел перестать бегать. Может, не стоило ждать от него полностью порядочного образа жизни, но ему не было смысла устраивать все это. Он мог хотя бы сказать мне, хотя бы дать знак! Неужели за столько лет нашей дружбы, за все то, что я сделал для него, я не заслужил хотя бы чертовой открытки: «Привет, Питер, я жив!»

— Ты бы не оставил его в покое после этого. Ты сам мне говорил. Думаю, он это знал.

— Он мог бы остаться здесь, со мной, в ФБР. Мы бы все устроили, я бы сделал это, он знал.

— Вы с женой ждали ребенка, твоя жизнь не могла остаться прежней. Ты бы не смог так много времени уделять Нилу и его проблемам. Может, он хотел избавить тебя от этого?

— Тогда у него странные методы, — Питер усмехнулся, поворачивая к отелю, чтобы высадить Арно. — Не думаю, что он бы до такого додумался.

Вылезая из машины, Поль остановился.

— А что если кто-то надоумил его? Встретимся в аэропорту, Питер.

Дверь машины захлопнулась, оставляя Питера один на один с дорогой и разворошенными чувствами. Что если Поль был прав, и Нила на эту аферу надоумил кто-то еще? Не мог же это быть Моззи? В морге он выглядел таким же убитым горем, как и Питер, отказываясь верить в происходящее, впрочем, в своей манере. Маленький проныра не мог знать, что Нил это провернул.

Он чуть не создал ДТП, резко нажав на тормоз.

— Келлер!

Ублюдок был давно мертв, но Нил провел с ним достаточно времени в клане Пантер, чтобы тот успел налить ему в уши какого-нибудь дерьма. Подуськать сбежать с частью денег, чтобы оборвать, наконец, свой поводок.

Нет, Нил не повелся бы на это. Он ненавидел Келлера так же, как и Питер, он не стал бы договариваться с ним об афере.

К тому времени, когда он добрался до дома, Питер так ничего и не придумал. Он махнул рукой агентам в машине, которые следили за его жильем и жильем Сьюзан, а потом вошел в дом. Он не мог поехать к Элизабет, не хотел, чтобы кто-то отследил его опять и нашел его жену на новом месте. Будет лучше, если даже он сам не будет знать, где ее держат под строгим надзором с личным охранником в квартире.

Он собирался позвонить ей, после того как приведет себя в порядок и переоденется.

Питер зашел в ванную комнату и впервые хорошо рассмотрел себя в зеркало. На лице кроме рассеченной брови под левой скулой цвел синяк, волосы над ухом все еще были слипшимися от сухой грязи. Он стянул рваную испачканную одежду, мысленно радуясь тому, что на лице остались синяки. Если бы не они, Питер мог бы решить, что произошедшее с утра было кошмарным сном. Грязь с одежды можно смыть, но царапина все еще болела, а синяк было больно трогать — он специально потыкал в него пальцем, убеждаясь, что боль реальна, и все взаправду.

Нил жив. Все это время, что Питер изводил себя, Нил был жив, а Питер прав. Его чутье не подвело его даже теперь, верно указывая направление. Факты, которые Питер знал, не могли исказить работу его интуиции, на которую он перестал полагаться, считая, что сломан после всего случившегося.

Разогревая в микроволновке быстрый обед, Питер набрал номер Элизабет.

— Как вы, родная?

— Волнуемся о тебе. Питер, скажи, что ты в норме!

— У меня все хорошо, я дома, собираю чемодан.

— Ты летишь в Париж? За Нилом?

— Да.

— Он в порядке? — в голосе Эл слышалась тревога, дома уже было тихо, их сын, скорее всего, спал.

Питер не хотел ее расстраивать, но после того, как они все считали Нила мертвым, тот факт, что он находится в плену — уже был куда менее расстраивающим.

— Я не знаю, Эл. Я лечу, чтобы это выяснить.

С той стороны послушался сдавленный выдох.

— Верни его домой, Питер. Он ведь сделал все это ради нас и попал в беду там один.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Питер поднял фоторамки на каминной полке, рассматривая их совместные семейные фотографии.

Одну из них сделала Джун в своем доме, когда Питер решил подарить Эл маленькую свадьбу, о которой она мечтала. Они стояли в обнимку, одна рука Питера была на талии жены, вторая на плечах Нила, Эл обнимала Моззи.

— Он сказал мне это сам, ты помнишь? В тот последний день перед делом, сказал, что мы его семья, и он сделает все, чтобы защитить нас. Пантеры — это ведь было так опасно, вы охотились за ними много лет и не могли поймать. Думаешь, они не захотели бы отомстить Нилу за то, что он сделал: обманул их, посадил в тюрьму? Они бы добрались до него, и мы тоже могли пострадать. Он знал это, Питер. Поэтому сделал так, чтобы некому было мстить. Ты слышишь меня?

— Я слышу.

Питер оперся предплечьем о камин и опустил голову, упираясь лбом в свою руку. Вот это было больше похоже на Нила. Совершить какую-нибудь безумную глупость, чтобы спасти дело или спасти кого-то. Или вытащить из тюрьмы, например.

— Я позвоню тебе из Парижа, милая, ладно?

— Надеюсь в следующий раз услышать тебя вместе с Нилом.

— Я люблю тебя, зай.

— И я тебя.

Она отключилась, и Питер поспешил покинуть дом, чтобы не оставаться в нем больше ни единой минуты. Идея, в которую верила Эл, отдавала горечью. Проще было думать, что Нил сбежал, потому что Питер был недостаточно хорош, чем наоборот.

Он захлопнул водительскую дверцу чуть сильнее, чем хотел, и нащупал ремень безопасности, когда его мобильник зазвонил. Он ответил, не глядя, и застыл, не дотянувшись до ключей зажигания, когда услышал из трубки знакомый голос.

— До вас трудно дозвониться, агент Берк.

— Мерфи! — у него было почти чувство дежа вю, как в тот раз, когда Келлер похитил Эл, и Питер вот так же взял трубку в машине.

— Приятно, когда тебя узнают сразу. Я стал знаменитостью в твоем отделе, м?

— Больше, чем тебе бы хотелось. Ориентировки на тебя разосланы, твои псевдонимы раскрыты. Будет лучше, если ты отпустишь заложников и сдашься, Мерфи.

— Не-е-ет, — он протянул свой ответ с хриплой насмешкой. — Это было бы скучно, а я не люблю скуку. Из-за твоего мальчишки я провел много скучных дней в тюрьме. Этот мерзавец никогда не слушает, что ему говорят, да? Чем больше ты давишь на него, тем больше он извивается, делая все наоборот. Я угрожал ему расправой над тобой, я сломал ему ногу, я убил при нем человека, отравил твою жену, обещал ему свободу, а он все равно решил обыграть меня, маленький говнюк.

— Я рад, что Нил доставил тебе столько хлопот.

— Хлопоты? О, нет, Питер, ты не понял. Это было забавно. Мне понравилось играть с Кэффри. Он умолял меня не трогать вас, обещая сделать все, что я попрошу. А ты готов умолять меня тоже?

Питер стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как пульс подскакивает за сотню ударов в минуту.

— Я найду тебя, Мерфи, и когда я это сделаю, это ты будешь умолять меня.

В ответ послышался смех.

— Да. Нил говорил мне, что ты хорошая ищейка. Лучше всех находишь людей и украденные вещи. Он так хотел отыскать тебя, что даже испортил стены в Лувре, ты видел? Забавное было зрелище.

— Чего ты хочешь, Мерфи? Даже если ты получишь от Нила картину, ты не сможешь продать ее ни в одной стране. Наводки на тебя были переданы в Интерпол. Ты купил себе билет в один конец, когда решил, что можешь играть со мной.

— Да брось, Питер. Неужели ты думаешь, что Интерпол так вездесущ. Цена картины за последние сутки возросла в десятки раз, черный рынок разрывают торги. Когда я получу ее, я смогу позволить себе хоть полет на Луну, где не действует уголовный кодекс.

— А еще законы гравитации.

— Сложно поспорить, — Мерфи хмыкнул. — Ну что ж, достаточно отвлеченной болтовни. Я знаю, что ты летишь в Париж ближайшим рейсом, Питер. Надо сказать, что это правильный выбор. Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы восстановить сломанную память Кэффри, но, кажется, как бы это сказать, я плохой доктор, — он рассмеялся, словно рассказал чудесную шутку. — У всех бывают недостатки, признаю.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — Питер стиснул пальцами пластик телефона, боясь услышать ответ.

— Ничего особенного, потрепал немного. Он в полном порядке, даже готов сказать тебе пару слов, — с той стороны послышалась возня и шуршание, голос Мерфи отдалился. — Скажи: «Привет, Питер». Не вредничай, Кэффри, он должен убедиться, что ты жив, иначе ему ни к чему будет спешить.

Скулы Питера свело от того, как сильно он сжал зубы, в горле застрял комок. В трубке слышалось тяжелое дыхание и хрипы, но Нил отказывался говорить, сопротивляясь.

— Говори сейчас же, щенок, — послышался звук пощечины, но Нил даже не вскрикнул, и Питер держал язык за зубами.

Это мог быть блеф, Нила могло вовсе не быть с той стороны. Очередная уловка, игра.

— Ты еще с нами, Питер? — Мерфи вернул к уху телефон.

— Пока я не услышу, что Нил жив, никакого договора не будет.

Мерфи цокнул языком.

— Ты хорошо воспитал своего парня, из него вышел бы отличный агент. Или шпион.

Снова послышался шорох, и звук щелкнувшего лезвия. Голос Мерфи отдалился, но Питер все равно хорошо его слышал.

— Понимаю, что ты расстроен, мальчик, но если ты сейчас же не скажешь папочке хоть слово, я выколю тебе глаз. Это совсем не смертельно, но красавчиком ты уже не будешь.

В трубке все еще слышалось только сопение.

— Как знаешь.

Послышался болезненный вскрик, и Питер не выдержал.

— Нил!

— Питер! — голос Нила прозвучал в трубке так отчетливо — хриплый, но знакомый, совершенно точно принадлежавший Кэффри — его нельзя было подделать.

— Нил, не спорь с ним. Просто делай то, что он тебе говорит.

— Питер, ты нашел меня… — в голосе Нила звучал облегчение.

И Питер почувствовал, что улыбается, не смотря на всю кошмарность ситуации.

— Я скоро буду, Нил. Все будет хорошо.

— Я не знаю, где она. Не могу вспомнить, куда я спрятал картину…

— Мы найдем ее и вернемся домой, обещаю.

— Мне жаль, что это случилось с твоей семьей, Питер, — в голосе Нила сожаление мешалось со страхом. — Я пытался предупредить тебя.

— Я не виню тебя. Ты…

— Ну все, хватит этих соплей, — Мерфи вернул трубку себе, где-то на фоне слышалось мычание Нила, словно ему завязали рот, и Питер понял, что скорее всего так и было.

Он повернул ключ зажигания.

— Если Нил погибнет, я отыщу тебя в любой щели, в которую ты забьешься, пока я буду преследовать тебя.

— Много слов, Питер, но я рад, что ищейка готова приложить столько усилий к спасению своего щенка. Подлинник Рафаэля в обмен на Кэффри.

— Подлинник в обмен на ЖИВОГО Нила Кэффри. Живого, Мерфи.

— А ты хорош, Берк, — снова послышался смех. — Все будет зависеть от тебя, федерал. У меня двадцать часов форы, а у тебя впереди еще восемь часов полета. Так и быть, я дам тебе время долететь до континента, иначе в чем суть игры, не так ли? Но дальше тебе придется рыть очень быстро.

— Что ты задумал? — Питер вырулил на шоссе, понимая, что в таком состоянии ехать опасно, но ему нужно было успеть в аэропорт, пока рейс не улетел без него.

— Помнишь ты девчонку? Молли Уинтерс?

По спине Питера пробежал холодок, и скудный пересоленный ужин, которым он перекусил, сжался противным комком в желудке.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я открыл это дело?

— Я все знаю. У меня везде глаза и уши, Питер. Я расскажу тебе историю, а ты сделаешь выводы, и я надеюсь, поступишь правильно. У Молли был парень — Стив. Перед самой кражей он вдруг заартачился, и я решил проучить этого щенка, показать, что со мной не поступают так, как он вздумал. Я взял его девчонку и вставил в нее кое-что твердое, но не то, что ты подумал. Мой нож хорошо смотрелся под ее ребрами, он вошел в ее тело, как влитой, будто только для этого и был заточен. Я дал Стиву шанс спасти ее и пойти на дело, но чтобы он не думал, что сможет меня обдурить, я ее спрятал. И никому не сказал где. Я дал Стиву телефон, чтобы он мог слушать ее стоны, пока она истекала кровью. Стив сделал все, что я велел ему, но он был нерасторопен, потерял время и завалил нашу операцию. Он не успел, ты понимаешь, Питер? Был слишком медленным, как чертова улитка, словно обдолбанный наркоша он едва шевелил своими трясущимися руками и ногами, колупаясь в банке, будто у нас было все время мира на это проклятое ограбление. Но его не было. Не у Молли. Ты понимаешь, Питер?

— Где ты ее бросил? — Питер не был уверен, что произнес это вслух, таким тихим был его голос, пока он пытался следить за дорогой, ведя машину почти на автопилоте.

— Я закопал ее в лесу, в деревянном ящике, в таком месте, где бы никто не услышал ее криков. Она умирала в темноте и одиночестве несколько часов, пока не истекла кровью, похороненная заживо, потому что Стив очень медленно думал и медленно двигался и не дал мне то, что я хочу.

— Ты больной, Мерфи. Больной на всю голову.

— Я знаю. Кэффри не истекает кровью, и он будет умирать куда медленней бедняжки Молли, — Мерфи цокнул языком. — Я подумал, что, наверное, Стив не достаточно любил свою подружку, они ведь встречались каких-то пару месяцев. Но вас с Кэффри связывают годы дружбы или как вы это называете, я не знаю. Я решил, что за время, пока твой щенок был мертв, ты мог позабыть об этом, но нет. Ты был прекрасен сегодня утром, Питер, ковыряясь в грязной яме, как обезумевшая собака. И все-таки я решил оставить тебе небольшой подарок, чтобы ты знал: Нил тоже очень скучал по тебе. В своем бардачке ты найдешь его домашний альбом, который он нарисовал в Париже. Наслаждайся.

— Мерфи! — но в трубке раздались только гудки.

Питер перенабрал, но услышал лишь холодный голос девушки: Абонент временно недоступен.

Он позвонил Джонсу, едва сдерживая дрожь и следя за дорогой, и продиктовал номер телефона, с сожалением понимая, что, скорее всего, мобильник одноразовый и отследить его не получится.

Питер не представлял, как продержится восемь часов в самолете. Целую ночь до Парижа, зная, что Мерфи собирается закопать Нила заживо. Он чувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, и был вынужден остановить машину на обочине, чтобы успокоиться прежде, чем поехать дальше. Взгляд то и дело падал на бардачок, но вместо этого Питер вдавил педаль газа, спеша в аэропорт.

Он выхватил блокнот только в самую последнюю минуту, после того, как достал чемодан и запер багажник, оставляя машину на парковке, не обращая внимание на то, что это парковка такси и через пару часов его авто снова увезет эвакуатор.

Нужно было найти Поля, но Питер вспомнил, что забыл узнать номер его мобильника, поэтому оставалось ждать, пока Арно найдет его сам или позвонит. Он прошел досмотр и устроился в зале ожидания, посадку должны были вот-вот объявить. Питер уставился на табло, но ни через секунду, ни через пять, шестьдесят, сто — ничего не изменилось. До начала посадки оставалось еще десять минут, и Питер не представлял, как выдержит еще сорок восемь раз по десять минут прежде, чем они приземляться.

Взгляд сам опустился вниз, где трясущиеся руки сжимали блокнот.

«Это скетчбук, а не записная книжка,» — он почти слышал голос Кэффри, упрекающего его в неправильном использовании термина.

Питер открыл первую страницу, чтобы наткнуться на свой карандашный портрет. Перелистнул. Потом еще. Здесь были все они. Он с Элизабет, Моззи, Джун, Диана и Джонс, Хьюз, Сара, Алекс, Эллен и Кейт, даже Сачмо, снова Питер, снова Элизабет, снова они вместе, Моззи в парке, Джун с внучками за обеденным столом, Питер, Диана и Джонс в офисе над каким-то делом, Хьюз манящий двумя пальцами Питера, снова Питер с сыном на руках, Питер в обнимку с беременной Эл, Моззи, выгуливающий Сачмо, Моззи и Джун в парке, Джун на веранде, Сара с чашкой кофе, Алекс в красивом авто, Питер, Питер, опять Питер. Он захлопнул скетчбук, упираясь локтями в колени, опуская голову на сцепленные пальцы.

Элизабет была права, как обычно. Его умная, проницательная жена. Если бы он имел ее мозги, может быть, разгадал бестолковую аферу Нила через неделю, а не через год, когда он рисковал умереть на этот раз по-настоящему. Потому что без присмотра он буквально нырял в неприятности с головой, даже если бежал от них в другую сторону.

— Питер, ты в порядке?

У его кресла остановился Поль, обеспокоенно глядя сверху вниз. Питер молча протянул ему скетчбук, и Арно поспешно пролистал страницы.

— Это… Это Нил нарисовал?

— Его рисунки. Из Парижа.

— Где ты их взял?

— В своей машине. Кто-то подкинул их туда, пока я бегал по кладбищу и она стояла на штраф-стоянке.

— Он играет с тобой, ты знаешь, — Поль сочувственно протянул ему скетчи обратно.

— Я знаю. Он звонил мне.

— Звонил? — Поль крикнул так громок, что на него обернулись другие люди. — Когда? Что?..

Питер остановил его жестом.

— Он ничего не сказал о втором пленнике. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он держит только Нила.

— О боже, нет, — Поль вцепился в свои волосы, и Питер взял его за руку, усаживая рядом.

— Позвони Маркелю и скажи, что они должны не прекращать поиски Мерфи ни на одну минуту всю ночь. Потому что через восемь часов он перевезет Нила в другое место, и мы можем никогда его не найти.

Поль схватил телефон, собираясь набрать номер Прежана, но тот зазвони быстрее.

— Маркель.

— Поль, Люка нашелся.

— Что? Когда?

— Его привезли в госпиталь.

— Он в порядке?

— Я пока ничего не знаю, еду туда, чтобы узнать подробности.

— Маркель, — Поль вскочил, но снова сел, хватая Питера за плечо, тот похлопал его по колену, показывая, что он здесь. — Мерфи связывался с Питером. Не прекращайте поиски, он держит где-то Нила, но собирается перевозить. Нельзя упустить его, усильте блокпосты, после того как наш рейс приземлится, счет может пойти на минуты.

— Понял тебя, Арно. Я буду на связи.

— Я буду в воздухе, прошу, пришли мне сообщение.

— Сразу же, обещаю.

Стоило Прежану отключиться, как Поль с облегчением откинулся в кресле, но тут же снова выпрямился.

— Люка нашелся, он в больнице. Слава богу, Питер, — Поль привалился к нему плечом, и Питер обнял его, подставляя утешающие объятья.

— Идем, наш рейс. Возможно, твой брат сможет помочь нам найти Нила.


	17. Питер выламывает ворота, а Нил не уверен, что реально, а что нет

Маркель откинул голову, уткнувшись затылком в холодную стену коридора приемного отделения, и прикрыл глаза. От усталости под веки словно насыпали песка, после целого дня беготни болели ноги. Он бросил короткий взгляд на часы — время близилось к четырем утра. Несмотря на ранний (или поздний?) час в приемном отделении было оживленно, сновали туда-сюда дежурные медсестры и врачи, ожидали приема несколько человек.

— Люка Готье, док. Он в сознании? Он срочно нужен мне для дачи показаний, — Маркель показал свой значок пожилому врачу в круглых очках, но тот остался равнодушным к его грозному рычанию.

— Месье Готье потерял много крови из-за ранения в живот. Он находится на операционном столе и не может дать никаких показаний.

— Проклятье! — Маркель убрал значок, понимая, что это тут не поможет. — Когда он очнется?

— Операция идет уже два часа, думаю, они скоро закончат. Но увидеть его можно будет не раньше, чем мы убедимся, что он стабилен.

— А поточнее нельзя? — он приподнял бровь и добавил зычности в голос, это обычно действовало безотказно на его подчиненных, но врач остался равнодушен.

— Нет.

Это было полчаса назад, и Маркель уже подумывал о том, что стоило уехать в участок. Его люди, такие же уставшие, не покинули рабочий пост, продолжая оказывать помощь Парижскому отделению, стоявшему на ушах после полученных из ФБР и Интерпола данных.

Вооружен и опасен…

Вор и убийца, манипулятор и садист.

Каждый полицейский участок в Париже и пригородах был поставлен на уши. Дэвид Мерфи мог увезти похищенных куда угодно, но их родной Нантер стал точкой отсчета. Из Парижа Маркелю прислали подмогу, но они не знали с чего начинать искать.

Дэвид Мерфи был невидимкой. Его документы и счета нигде не всплывали, и единственной ниточкой к нему оказались Калеб Уинтерберг и Кларисса Робер. Первый пропал, вторая решила играть в молчанку. Прежан лично приехал к ней и попытался надавить, но она стиснула зубы и ничего не ответила.

— Вы понимаете, что из-за вашего молчания могут погибнуть люди?

Она подняла на него твердый взгляд и поджала подбородок.

— Преступники. А из-за моих слов может погибнуть моя сестра — лучший, добрейший человек на свете. Ее жизнь или жизнь каких-то воров — выбор очевиден.

— Вы одна из них, мадам Робер. Воровка. Соучастница убийства. Каково вашей сестре будет узнать, что вы не просто пытались похитить картину, чтобы спасти ей жизнь, но закрыли глаза на убийство человека? Думаете, после этого она захочет иметь с вами дело? — Маркель наклонился вперед, нависая над Клариссой; ее подбородок дрожал, в глазах стояли слезы, но она покачала головой.

— Главное, чтобы она была жива и здорова. Я не позволю своему сроку пройти напрасно.

— Если Нил Кэффри и Люка Готье умрут, вам придется жить с этим до конца ваших дней. Помните, что вы могли помочь, но отказались. Хотя я предлагал защиту и помощь вам и вашей сестре.

Она ничего не ответила, и, скрипя зубами от раздражения, Прежан ушел ни с чем.

Может, стоило вернуться в участок и продолжить разбирать документы на Уинтерберга, которым сейчас занималась Бибо, но Маркель ощущал, что если склонится над бумагами, то упадет лбом в стол и отрубится. Поэтому он сидел последние полчаса, глуша дрянной кофе из автомата и дожидаясь врача, который позволил бы ему заглянуть к Люка.

С тех пор, как он видел Готье, прошло десять лет. В глазах Маркеля он все еще был двадцатилетним дерзким мальчишкой, который сам не знал, чего хотел от жизни. Люка сдержал слово, дав младшему брату возможность встать на ноги и пойти по правильной дорожке, и стоило ему вернуться — как все пошло наперекосяк. Прежан очень не хотел, чтобы все, что он вложил в Поля, пошло прахом. Они не были особенно близки, но Маркель все еще чувствовал себя ответственным за сына старого приятеля и приглядывал за ним.

— Комиссар Прежан? — совсем молодая медсестра, видимо, только пришедшая со скамьи колледжа, выпорхнула из отделения.

— Да. Люка Готье пришел в себя?

— Доктор дал вам несколько минут на общение.

Как и все, Маркель не любил больницы. Здесь в отличие от участка (где он имел чуть больше прав, чем обычные люди) было видно, как на самом деле хрупок любой человек. Одна пуля, одно ножевое ранение, один удар по голове — и крепкий мужик лежит голышом среди трубок, электродов, в обнимку с уткой, вынужденный пользоваться услугами хрупкой медсестры, чтобы встать с постели.

Ужасное место.

Люка выглядел бледным, с серыми кругами под глазами и небритой щетиной, он отрастил волосы и вытащил из уха серьги, которые носил, будучи подростком, но Маркель все равно узнал его. Высокие скулы и широкий лоб, вечно хмурые брови, стальной взгляд светлых глаз. Даже лежа в кровати, накрытый одеялом по шею, он смотрел на Маркеля с вызовом.

— Мне стоит знать что-то о проникновении в Лувр или можно сразу перейти к делу?

— Питер у него, — голос Люка был охрипшим после интубационной трубки, но уверенным. — Высокий, мускулистый, с короткой стрижкой…

Но Маркель его перебил, доставая фотографию Мерфи.

— Он?

— Вы нашли его?

— Нет. Поэтому я здесь, — Маркель с грохотом пододвинул железный стул к кровати раненого и уселся, надеясь, что хлипкая на вид мебель выдержит его комплекцию.

Люка на секунду прикрыл глаза, делая чуть более глубокий вдох и морщась от боли.

— Он добавил что-то в шампанское.

— Рагипнол.

— Я выпил только полбокала и не успел отрубиться, когда погас свет. Этот говнюк отключил щиток на улице. Я рванул к сейфу и достал пистолет Поля.

— Из закрытого сейфа? Табельное оружие? — Прежан приподнял бровь, и Люка скривился.

— Будем препираться или дашь мне договорить?

— Валяй.

— Он вошел через заднюю дверь и напал на меня. Не ожидал, что у меня будет оружие, но в итоге он меня скрутил, и я получил пулю в бок. Потом прикладом по виску и дальше не помню.

— Где ты очнулся?

— В портовом складе. Я могу показать, где это, если ты дашь мне карту.

— Как ты сбежал?

— Он плохо обыскал меня. Я достал лезвие из ботинка и перерезал путы. Но я в комнате был один, Питера не было.

— Его зовут Нил.

Люка оживился.

— Значит ли это, что настоящий Питер?..

— …Уже летит сюда.

— Что ж, я сказал, что это сработает, — по лицу Люка скользнула довольная улыбка.

— И он агент ФБР. А Нил Кэффри — осужденный за фальсификацию преступник, который работал с ним на условном сроке.

Взгляд Готье был не читаем, а потом он снова усмехнулся.

— Да эти Питеры полны сюрпризов.

— У меня было такое же лицо, когда твой брат начал орать в трубку на английском, что он нашел Питера.

— Поль? — теперь и на лице Люка была растерянность.

— Все потом, давай ближе к делу, пока я загружаю эту чертову карту, — он крутил в руках мобильник, одновременно поглядывая на пациента.

— Я выскользнул со склада через сухой док, попытался найти Пи… Нила, но не смог. Его либо не было со мной на складе, либо он был в той запертой комнате без окон — не знаю. Я рисковал быть найденным, этот человек быстро обнаружил мой побег.

— Он был один?

— Не знаю. Он говорил с кем-то, но я не видел второго. Думаю, у него как минимум должен быть водитель грузовика… Мне пришлось затаиться ненадолго, потому что я не мог бежать быстро, рисковал быть пойманным. Они искали меня, а потом я услышал, как этот говнюк заводит грузовик и уезжает. Я снова проник в здание, надеясь найти Нила, но в запертой комнате нашел только труп какого-то типа.

— Типа? — Маркель открыл папку и порылся в бумагах, доставая фото Калеба. — Не этого?

— Не знаю, он лежал лицом вниз, я ушел. Я дольше бродил по порту, там целый лабиринт, потом вышел на дорогу, кажется. Уже был день или утро. И потом… — он наморщил лоб, почесал большим пальцем над бровью. — Я точно не помню. Врач сказал, что у меня был шок от кровопотери и наркотика, что я, возможно, не соображал, что делаю и забрался в чей-то двор. Там меня и нашел хозяин дома, который вызвал скорую.

— Карта загрузилась, показывай место.

Люка какое-то время листал интерактивный сайт, пока, наконец, не ткнул пальцем в старый грузовой порт, переделанный в склады.

— Отлично. Если тебе больше нечего сказать полезного, то мне надо идти. Подумай хорошенько.

Маркель поднялся, но остановился, глядя на Люка сверху вниз.

— Скажи Полю: мне жаль, что я тогда послушал тебя и ушел.

— Скажешь ему сам, когда он прилетит утром.

***

— Люка сказал, куда привозил их Мерфи. Прежан получил ордер и обыскал склад. Они нашли тело Калеба Уинтерберга. Его пытали перед смертью и застрелили в упор. Из моего пистолета.

Стоило им приземлиться, Поль вцепился в мобильник, оставив Питеру проблемы их багажа. Спина Питера молила о постели. После восьми часов в самолете, скрючившись в неудобном кресле, он с трудом разогнулся. Арно задремал на пару часов, но Питеру не удалось поспать ни минуты. Стоило векам чуть опуститься, как он видел бледное, залитое кровью лицо Нила, с ужасом осознающего, что его ждет в следующие часы. Возможно, Мерфи говорил о Молли при нем, и надо быть дураком, чтобы не догадаться, что он задумал.

Черт возьми…

Питер поглядывал на телефон каждые пять минут полета. Самолеты преодолевали огромные расстояния за часы, но все равно летели слишком долго. Восьмичасовой полет казался вечностью. За это время Мерфи мог измучить Нила, желая подольше поиграть со своей жертвой. Голодный, обезвоженный и травмированный — он не продержится долго там, куда собирался поместить его Мерфи. Прошло больше суток, их время таяло на глазах, а Питер ни на йоту не приблизился к разгадке местонахождения картины.

Если Нил не спрятал картину там, где его держали, значит, у него был сообщник. Единственный предполагаемый сообщник, о котором они знали — Кларисса Робер — не желала сотрудничать. Питер стискивал пальцы на планшете, думая о том, чем можно надавить на нее, чтобы выведать подробности. Бибо и Прежан со слов Поля уже испробовали роль доброго и злого полицейского, но та отказывалась говорить хоть что-то о Мерфи, боясь за жизнь своей сестры. Ее поведение было продиктовано не разумом, а безмерной любовью и страхом за близкого человека. Питер не мог ее винить. Но прямо сейчас он ненавидел ее за отказ сотрудничать. Очевидно, обаяние Нила было бессильно против сестринских уз.

Возможно, спрятав оригинал, она все еще надеялась получить и с него какой-то куш. А возможно, Нилу помог кто-то еще, о ком они не имели понятия. И тогда все нужно было начинать сначала. Навряд ли, Мерфи согласится выдать имена своих подельников.

— Питер, вещи! — Поль схватил свой чемодан с ленты, и Питер понял, что пропускает мимо свой чемодан уже в третий раз.

— Извини, да. Мне нужно кофе, много кофе.

— Может, отвезти тебя ко мне домой? — Поль смотрел на него с волнением.

— Идем.

— Я на такси.

— Возьмем машину, — Питер махнул рукой в сторону проката и пошел, не дожидаясь, пока Арно схватит все свои чемоданы.

Уличная парковка встретила их сыростью и туманом. Несмотря на то, что время близилось к полудню, из-за скрытого за облаками солнца, казалось, что сумерки вот-вот наступят. Питер вдохнул влажный воздух чужой страны и посмотрел на молчащий мобильник. Мерфи должен был позвонить, но телефон молчал.

Поль бросил на него хмурый взгляд, закидывая вещи в багажник.

— Едем в участок, Питер. Надо поговорить с Маркелем.

— Нет. Едем в тюрьму к Клариссе Робер.

— Думаешь, она заговорит? — Поль юркнул на пассажирское переднее сиденье, ежась от холода, наполнявшего салон машины.

— Ей придется, — лицо Берка было жестким, когда он бросил холодный взгляд на Поля, и тот поспешно пристегнул ремень.

Питер завел мотор, прогревая машину, и включил дворники, чтобы смыть капли утреннего дождя с лобового стекла, когда его телефон зазвонил.

Он схватил трубку прежде, чем прервалась первая трель, и тут же услышал насмешливый голос Мерфи.

— Тик-так, Берк.

— Я хочу услышать Нила.

— Он еще спит. Я даже не знаю, что больше в твоих интересах, чтобы он проснулся пораньше или спал подольше. Знаешь, в замкнутом темном пространстве каждая минута кажется вечностью. А с другой стороны, чем дольше он спит, тем быстрее замерзает. На улице не жарко, да? Брр, — Мерфи рассмеялся. — Плюс девять градусов, вам несказанно повезло, агент. Обычно в это время в Париже около пяти.

— Мерфи, если он умрет, ты ничего не получишь, ты знаешь, какой у нас был договор.

— Так поспеши, Питер. Закат в пять часов вечера, и счет пойдет на минуты прежде, чем Кэффри замерзнет насмерть в своем гробу. Тебе даже на вторые похороны тратиться не придется, я уже все за тебя сделал.

— Мерзавец, я достану тебя! Я хочу услышать Нила ровно через полчаса!

— Ух, вы суровы, агент Берк. Это я — тот, кто ставит условия, но так и быть. Думаю, к тому времени снотворное перестанет действовать, и ты застанешь момент его приятного пробуждения.

Звонок оборвался, и Питер швырнул телефон на приборную панель, резко вдавливая педаль газа.

— Спокойно, Питер. Держи себя в руках, ты знаешь, что мы найдем его, — Поль похлопал его по плечу, но Питер отмахнулся.

Вся сонливость и усталость пропали, его плечи снова окостенели от напряжения, кровь ударила в голову, лицо загорелось от гнева и страха.

Пока они спешили по улицам Парижа, Поль набрал номер Прежана и сообщил, что они едут к Клариссе в тюрьму.

— Скажи Прежану, чтобы достал обе поддельных картины Рафаэля. Нил мог оставить и на них какое-то сообщение.

— Одна и так в участке, а вторая у месье Пеннета в доме, — Поль отвернулся, снова переходя на французский и передавая Прежану просьбу Питера, не представляя, как месье Пеннет расстанется со своим якобы настоящим холстом.

Поль так и не узнал, как Пеннет отреагировал на заявление Нила о том, что картина подделка. Он не явился в полицию и навряд ли расскажет, что организовал кражу у своего конкурента. Деньги, которые он заплатил Мерфи, очевидно, были потеряны для Пеннета навсегда.

Тюрьма встретила их равнодушием серых стен и унылым лицом охраны. Вышедший к ним начальник кивнул Полю, поскольку уже получил звонок от комиссара, и окинул любопытным взглядом угрюмого Питера.

Питер не любил вести дела в других странах. Чужие порядки, чужая речь. Он не имел здесь такой власти, как на родной земле, и то, что инспектор Арно с ним, — было большим подспорьем.

Клариссу Робер в наручниках привели в комнату для свиданий. Она выглядела бледной и испуганной, бросив нервный взгляд сначала на Поля, которого уже видела раньше, а потом на незнакомого мужчину. Берк грузно опустился на скамью перед ней, сцепил пальцы на руках, лежащих на столе, и уставился в ее лицо.

Лицо испуганной, отчаявшейся женщины, которая пошла на преступление, потому что не смогла добиться помощи для близкого человека законными способами. Не в силах смотреть на смерть любимого человека, она совершила преступление, которое заключалось лишь в том, чтобы помочь сделать фальшивые картины и пойти под суд вместо Мерфи.

Она перешла черту, но не совершила ничего ужасного. Такая же жертва системы и самого Мерфи, как Стив, Конрад, Молли… Как Нил…

То, что он собирался сделать, было ужасно, но необходимо. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя мучителем, каким был Мерфи, и Питер напоминал себе, что его цель оправдывала средства. Она переживет и оправится, а Нил может не дожить даже до вечера, если Кларисса не заговорит.

Она сглотнула, бросая короткие взгляды на Поля, когда спустя минуту Питер так и не заговорил. В конце концов, она подала голос.

— Мы чего-то ждем?

— Да, — это Питер мог понять и без перевода, так что у них не возникло недопонимания.

Поль выглядел спокойным и сосредоточенным, но Питер чувствовал, что тот тоже не понимает, почему Берк не начинает допрос.

Кларисса какое-то время смотрела на них, пока не скрестила руки на груди.

— Если вы ждете, что я заговорю о том, кого вы называете Дэвидом Мерфи, то вы напрасно теряете время. Я все уже сказала полиции, и мне нечего добавить.

Поль чуть обернулся, чтобы перевести Питеру, но тот остановил его коротким жестом ладони.

— Я добирался сюда десять часов, и я подожду еще несколько минут, если нужно.

Арно открыл рот, но Кларисса ответила на английском.

— Чего подождете?

Ее нервировал прямой, немигающий взгляд Питера. Он не угрожал и не спрашивал, просто смотрел на нее, в полной мере осознавая, насколько пугающим может быть его злое лицо.

Мобильник в его кармане зазвонил, нарушая гулкую тишину пустой комнаты, и Поль бросил на него встревоженный взгляд.

— Надеюсь, вы достаточно умны, чтобы молчать, пока я буду говорить?

Кларисса переводила взгляд с него на телефон, на котором светился неизвестный номер. И Питер нажал на кнопку приема и включения громкой связи, чувствуя, как слегка дрожат его руки.

В трубке слышалось тяжелое дыхание.

— Нил?

— Питер! — голос Нила звучал испуганно и глухо. — Питер, где ты?! Он закрыл меня, я в каком-то ящике. Я здесь один, его нет. Он ушел. У меня только телефон, с которого я не могу совершать вызов. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты рядом! Здесь нечем дышать, — он оборвал свой поток слов, в динамике слышалось гулкое шуршание и тяжелые вдохи.

— Нил, я в Париже. Мы ищем тебя, приятель. Вся полиция, — он старался звучать ободряюще, но с той стороны послышался задушенный не то всхлип, не то вдох.

— Если вы не на расстоянии ста метров от меня, то поторопитесь. Я сейчас задохнусь.

— Нил, ты должен успокоиться, — Питер чувствовал, как сам начинает паниковать: что если Мерфи все переиграл, заперев Нила в герметичном ящике, в котором кислорода на несколько минут, максимум полчаса! Он должен был взять себя в руки первым, понимая, что такая быстрая игра Мерфи бы не понравилась. — Это только твоя паника, он не оставил бы тебя без воздуха, ему это не интересно. Он хочет, чтобы я нашел картину, а это нельзя сделать за пять минут. У тебя есть воздух, приятель, ты должен дышать спокойно.

— Нет, Питер, ты не понимаешь! Вытащи меня отсюда сейчас же! — послышался грохот, очевидно, Нил колотил по крышке своего саркофага. — Питер, прошу тебя! Кто-нибудь!

— Нил, послушай… — Питер сам вскочил со скамьи, ощущая, что не может сидеть на месте, ноги гнали его вперед, неизвестно куда, он впился пальцами в край стола, не выпуская из рук трубку. — Нил!

С той стороны все еще слышался грохот и тяжелое дыхание, к которому прибавилось пыхтение.

— Я сломаю крышку. У меня получится. Питер, я смогу.

Сквозь голос Нила послышался хриплый смех Мерфи, и Питер понял, что они втроем подключены к звонку.

— Нет, нельзя! Нил, не делай этого. Нил!

— Я должен выбраться отсюда сейчас же! — из трубки доносилась какая-то возня.

— Нил, ты под землей, слышишь? — Питер не хотел этого говорить, но Нил не оставил ему выбора. — Нил, ты слышишь меня?

— Что ты сказал? — голос Нила вернулся в трубку, грохот и стук прекратились.

— Ты под землей. Если ты сломаешь крышку, тебя засыпет и ты задохнешься прежде, чем я успею тебя найти.

С той стороны воцарилась пугающая тишина, и Питер поднял взгляд на Клариссу. Она в ужасе пялилась на телефон в его руках, в ее глазах стояли слезы, она так стиснула пальцами свои плечи, что рисковала оставить на коже синяки.

— Нил, ты здесь? — Питер подал голос, подумав, что Мерфи, быть может, разъединил их.

В трубке послышался задушенный всхлип.

— Он похоронил меня заживо…

— Я найду тебя.

— Я умру в этом гробу из-за картины… — в голосе Нила звучали не то слезы, не то истерический смех.

— Ты не умрешь! Нил!

— Как ты найдешь меня или картину?! Я ничего не помню, Питер! Не помню, куда ее дел! Она может быть, где угодно! Может быть, она в другой стране, может быть, ее вообще нет! Может, все картины были подделками? Я ничего не помню! Как ты найдешь меня?! — теперь Нил кричал, и Питер сделал глубокий вдох, больше всего на свете желая сейчас проснуться и обнаружить себя в спальне рядом с Эл, с осознанием, что все это — лишь ночной кошмар.

Но он чувствовал противный запах средства для полов, которыми мыли комнаты, смотрел на плачущую Клариссу, зажимающую рот, ощущал, как стучит сердце и как сохнет во рту.

— Я знаю, что ты не помнишь меня, Нил, — голос Питера звучал спокойным, пока Нил на той стороне телефонной трубки тяжело дышал, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Не помнишь, как мы работали с тобой вместе в ФБР, как неоднократно спасали друг друга. Ты не помнишь, но знаешь, что можешь мне доверить, что я всегда найду тебя. Я делал это уже не один раз и сделаю снова. Чего бы это ни стоило. Я не дам тебе умереть, Нил.

В трубке был слышен длинный выдох.

— Я узнал твой голос, Питер. Я знаю, что это ты.

— Оставайся спокойным, ладно? Постарайся спокойно дышать и не разряжать батарею телефона. Не разбирай мобильник и не старайся поменять положение тела, если у тебя нет возможности.

— Ладно. Ладно, пожалуйста, поторопись, Питер. Я…

Связь оборвалась, и комната погрузилась в тишину.

Питер опустился обратно на скамейку и медленно положил телефон на стол, и только потом поднял взгляд на Клариссу. По ее щекам текли молчаливые слезы, она смотрела на Питера со смесью страха и сожаления.

— Нил — член моей семьи, Кларисса. Мерфи сутки пытал его, а теперь закопал где-то в гробу и у него не так много времени. Он умрет от переохлаждения и обезвоживания через несколько часов, если я не дам Мерфи то, что он хочет. Картина Рафаэля, Кларисса! Куда ты дела ее? — Питер наклонился ближе, едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы схватить девушку за плечи и встряхнуть, чтобы она прекратила молча рыдать и пялиться на него, будто не понимает, что время уходит! — Я знаю, что ты помогла Нилу спрятать ее! Где она, Кларисса?! — он с силой ударил кулаком по столу, заставляя Робер и Поля вздрогнуть. — Если Нил умрет, Мерфи будет наименьшей из ваших проблем!

— Я все скажу. Я скажу! — она позволила себе зарыдать вслух, давясь всхлипами и растирая слезы по лицу. — Это я ее забрала. Нил попросил меня спрятать картину и никому не говорить, кроме Питера Берка из ФБР, куда я ее дела.

— Я Питер Берк из ФБР, скажите мне!

— Я спрятала ее в вазе, в доме Дидье Будро, когда ходила проверять фальшивку, которую нарисовал Нил. Я клянусь, это правда! Ваза стоит на втором этаже в коридоре, на полу. Испанская керамическая ваза с узким горлышком, пятнадцатый век. Я свернула картину в трубку и засунула туда, потому что Нил попросил меня спрятать оригинал. Он не хотел, чтобы картина попала в руки Мерфи, он надеялся, что это станет его страховкой, хотел передать послание на фальшивке в США. Для вас, агент Берк.

— Я хочу, чтобы она поехала с нами, — Питер повернулся к Полю. — Пусть покажет вазу.

— Нет! — Кларисса дернулась. — Если Мерфи увидит меня с вами, он узнает, что это я была соучастницей. Он убьет мою сестру! Пожалуйста, агент Берк! Я сказала, где картина, я клянусь, что она там. Нил предлагал мне взять за эту услугу деньги, чемодан с евро в его квартире, под раковиной. Но я не взяла, потому что не хотела, чтобы кто-то узнал, что я причастна к его афере. Я сказала то, что вы просили, я больше ничем не могу помочь вашему другу, агент Берк!

— Конечно, можете! Скажите, где его держали?

— Если Мерфи узнает…

— Мерфи сядет за решетку на всю жизнь, мадам Робер, — Поль впервые подал голос за их встречу, пытаясь успокоить испуганную женщину.

— А если нет? Если он успеет навредить моей сестре?

— Мы организуем ей охрану прямо сейчас. Инспектор Арно?

Поль кивнул, набирая номер Прежана.

— Это новая водонасосная станция на окраине Нантера…

Они вылетели с территории тюрьмы, оба с телефонами в руках: Поль пересказывал все Прежану, координируя их действия; Питер отвечал на звонок Элизабет.

— Водонасосная станция? Отец Калеба Уинтерберга работал там охранником последние годы жизни, он умер пять лет назад. Возможно, у Калеба остались ключи или знакомства.

— Нужен срочно ордер на обыск, Маркель. Возможно, мы успеем напасть на след. И ваза…

— Я отправлю Лоранс к месье Будро, он любит молодых цыпочек и охотнее идет с ними на контакт.

Когда Поль отключился, Питер тоже сбросил звонок. Он выглядел так, словно только что прошел войну.

— Картину заберет Лоранс.

— Едем на станцию.

— Маркель выпишет ордер, но на это потребуется время. Питер, — Поль положил руку ему на плечо, — может, тебе стоит поехать ко мне домой? Ты не ел ничего со вчерашнего вечера, никому не будет лучше, если ты упадешь в голодный обморок. Я сам съезжу на станцию.

— На это нет времени. И на ордер тоже. Если Мерфи там, надо прижать его, — Питер кивнул головой, приглашая Поля садиться.

— Хочешь войти на территорию без ордера? Это не закон… — Арно встретился с жестким взглядом Питера и оборвал себя на полуслове.

Едва ли полиция Парижа будет огорчена, если это повлечет за собой поимку опасного преступника.

Словно назло они застряли в пробке в центре города. Питер нервно стучал пальцами по рулю. Когда зазвонил телефон, он едва не уронил его под сиденье, но это был всего лишь Джонс.

— Вы в Аризоне?

— Тут полный бедлам, босс. У шерифа Ларсона полный шкаф скелетов: поддельные документы, пропавшие улики, грязные деньги; он крышевал наркодиллеров, толкающих амфетамин в городском клубе. Нам приехали на подмогу рейнджеры и пара агентов из местного филиала. Обыскиваем лес с собаками и металлодетектерами, берега реки и озера. Здесь есть старый коллектор, Диана думает, что стоит проверить в нем или около него территорию в первую очередь. Из-за шума сливных вод крики девушки мог никто не услышать. Или, он увез ее достаточно далеко…

— Ищите, Джонс. Если мы узнаем, где он закопал ее, может, это поможет найти Нила, — Питер устало сжал переносицу пальцами, чувствуя, что у него раскалывается голова. Поль был прав — ему стоило поесть, а не только пить кофе.

— У Кэффри все плохо?

— Он держится. Но у нас не так много времени…

— Вы найдете его, босс, я в вас верю.

— Спасибо, Джонс.

Они совсем встали в пробке: из-за тумана на мосту случилась авария, и Питер был готов выскочить из автомобиля и идти пешком.

К тому времени, когда они покинули особенно медленный участок, Питер был уже на взводе. Поль постоянно висел на телефоне, мониторя ситуацию в участке, но кроме того, что его помощницу отправилась к Будро, новостей не было.

Раздался новый звонок, и Питер дал Полю записать номер, чтобы передать в участок данные — возможно, удастся отследить откуда идет звонок.

— Как идут дела, агент Берк?

— Картина почти у меня, Мерфи. Где Нил?

— Почти — это еще не у вас. Нил там же, где и полтора часа назад, конечно. В своем маленьком уютном гробу. Он огорчился, узнав полчаса спустя, что вы все еще не нашли картину и ни на шаг не приблизились к его спасению.

— Как мне связаться с тобой, когда я заберу картину?

— Никак. Я сам тебя найду. И не пытайся отследить этот номер, это бесполезно, Питер, — Мерфи чиркнул зажигалкой, и Питер услышал, как он закурил.

Представляя, как этот самодовольный мудак сидит где-то на мягком диване с сигаретой и бутылкой вина, пока Нил закопан, а Питер бегает по Парижу, он едва не заскрежетал зубами. Утешая себя картинами, в которых он всаживает пулю в его наглую рожу, он сказал спокойным голосом.

— Я хочу услышать Нила.

— Соскучился? — в голосе Мерфи звучала улыбка. — Вы двое такие очаровательные. «Нил, доверься мне, я тебя найду», «Питер, я узнал твой голос». Если бы не твоя жена, подумал бы, что вы та еще парочка педиков.

Питер сжал губы. Он не даст этому мерзавцу играть с ним, больше нет.

— Соедини меня с Нилом. Я хочу знать, что он жив.

— Да что ему будет, умоляю! — Мерфи, казалось, закатил глаза. — Мы с ним отлично проводим время, он прекрасный собеседник.

— Дай трубку Нилу, Мерфи, или я отключаюсь.

— Ну-ну, не сердись, суровый агент. Я дам тебе послушать нас, но поговорить со своим щеночком ты сможешь теперь только, когда у тебя в руках будет картина. И не думай, что сможешь подсунуть мне одну из подделок Кэффри, я больше не куплюсь на это.

Звонок переключился.

— Нил?

— Питер, это ты? — голос Нила звучал настороженно, и Питер хотел уверить его, что они на полпути к картине, но в телефоне послышался наигранно огорченный голос Мерфи.

— Ты опять? Я же говорил тебе, Нил. Питера здесь нет.

Берк нажал на кнопку громкой связи и положил телефон на приборную панель, переглядываясь с Полем. Тот висел на связи с техником из центрального полицейского отдела Парижа.

— Хватит морочить мне голову! — судя по звуку, Нил раздраженно ударил кулаком по крышке гроба. — Дай мне поговорить с Питером.

— Мерфи, дай нам поговорить. Одну минуту, — Питер попытался добиться от Мерфи того же со своей стороны, но его просьба была проигнорирована.

— Нил, Нил… — Мерфи цокнул языком. — Твой бред начинает пугать меня, приятель. Если бы я знал, что фенобарбитал вызовет у тебя такие галлюцинации, я был бы более милосерден и дал тебе что-нибудь другое.

— Я знаю, что реально, а что нет. Не думай, что можешь одурачить меня! — Нил снова ударил кулаком, яростно пыхтя, не то пытаясь повернуться, не то приподнять крышку, не смотря на все просьбы Питера не делать этого.

Питер следил за дорогой одним глазом, сосредоточившись полностью на разговоре в телефоне, неосознанно качая головой. Нет, Нил был слишком умен, чтобы повестись на это. Мерфи напрасно тратил время, пытаясь убедить Кэффри в том, что Питер существует только в его воображении.

— Зачем бы мне это было нужно? Я засунул тебя в этот ящик, чтобы ничто не мешало тебе восстанавливать свою память. А ты тратишь время на болезненные фантазии о том, что Питер или кто-то еще придет и спасет тебя. Ты будешь лежать в ящике до тех пор, пока я не получу от тебя картину.

— Тогда ты никогда ее не получишь, потому что я не могу этого вспомнить. Если тебе нужны деньги, я могу достать их, украсть для тебя, что угодно, подделать, что ты попросишь, раз уж ты утверждаешь, что я мастер. Лежа в гробу, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь! Выпусти меня отсюда! — Нил начал говорить спокойно, но в конце сорвался на крик, снова начиная барабанить по крышке гроба.

— Но мне не нужны от тебя ни деньги, ни подделки. Мы уже обсуждали это, Кэффри, пока ты не начал общаться со своим воображаемым другом.

— Значит, ты тоже разговаривал с моим воображаемы другом, пока держал меня связанным на складе? — нервный смех Нила резанул Питеру по ушам, и он бросил взгляд на Поля, но тот покачал головой — сигнал все еще не был определен.

— Мне так жаль, Кэффри, но я обманул тебя. Ты ведь тоже обманщик, не так ли? Должен понять меня. Всего лишь модулятор голоса у моего приятеля. Нужно же было как-то разговорить тебя.

— Модулятор голоса? По-твоему я умственно отсталый, чтобы купиться на это? Я говорил с Питером, это был он, и это было по-настоящему.

— Я не хотел этого делать, но… я могу доказать тебе обратное, — Мерфи говорил с сожалением, но Питер мог поклясться, что он получал от своего издевательства удовольствие. — Сейчас я включу аппаратуру, и ты сможешь снова услышать Питера.

Послышались щелчки, приглушенное дыхание Нила пропало на фоне, и Мерфи обратился к Питеру.

— Скажешь что-нибудь своему мальчишке, Питер?

— У нас с тобой был уговор, Мерфи, ты получаешь картину, я — Нила. Прекрати морочить ему голову, — Питер практически шипел, и Поль толкнул его в плечо, привлекая внимание к дороге.

Мерфи ничего не ответил, снова послышались щелчки, и Питер услышал свой собственный голос:

— «Нил, ты слышишь меня?»

— Питер? — в голосе Кэффри звучало сомнение.

— «Я в Париже. Мы ищем тебя, приятель».

Поль одними губами произнес «это запись», и Питер кивнул.

— Прекрати это, хватит! Это не может быть правдой, ты не мог подделать интонации, эмоции.

Мерфи цокнул языком.

— Ты прав, приятель, конечно, ты прав. На складе Берк сказал тебе всего пару фраз, это было легко, знаешь ли. Но я бы не смог подделать ваш недавний разговор. Ты подловил меня. То есть… хах, я даже не знаю, как это сказать, — Мерфи засмеялся. — Подловил себя, если быть точным.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ну, видишь ли, Нил, ты вообще ни с кем не разговариваешь сейчас. Это все происходит в твоей голове.

— Это ты не в своем уме, если думаешь, что я на это поведусь! — голос Нила дрожал от злости.

Питер прикусил губу, почти видя, как тоже самое делает Кэффри, лежа в замкнутом темном пространстве, один на один с голосом своего мучителя. Поль вдруг дернул рукой, подавая знак, вытаращил глаза. Он не мог сказать вслух, но Питер и так понял, что парижские техники смогли поймать сигнал. Поль ткнул пальцем на экран навигатора, в точку на карте, к которой они ехали последние сорок минут через все пробки центра столицы.

Движение все еще было бесконечно замедленным, и Питер без толку пытался давить на газ — впереди едущие машины все еще горели красными огнями. Начался мелкий дождь.

— Тогда посмотри на экран своего телефона, если не веришь. На нем ничего нет, никаких входящих звонков.

В трубке послышалось шуршание, Нил явно отвел от уха телефон, и Питер слышал его голос отдаленным и приглушенным.

— Нет… Нет, не может быть.

— У тебя даже нет связи, Нил. Никто не звонил тебе, и ты ни с кем не говорил с тех пор, как оказался здесь.

Питер попытался вмешаться, надеясь достучаться хотя бы до Мерфи.

— Прекрати это, Дэвид, сейчас же!

— Этого не может быть, — Нил растерянно нажимал на кнопки мобильники, по громкой связи были слышны тихие щелчки. — Я говорил с ним…

— Ты лежишь в лесу за мили от цивилизации под грудой мокрой тяжелой земли. Поблизости ни одной вышки сотовой связи. Питера здесь нет, Нил. Он не прилетал в Париж, и не ищет картину, он не придет за тобой, — голос Мерфи почти сочился сочувствием на грани издевки. — Ты ведь знаешь, что бывает с людьми в условиях депривации?

— Нет… Это не правда. Я не знаю как, но ты играешь со мной.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе на складе историю про Молли? Она тоже хотела, чтобы ее спасли. Но никто так и не пришел за ней. Ей казалось, что она звонит в полицию, что с ней разговаривает шериф и обещает спасти ее, что они уже близко, вот-вот будут здесь. Но ты ведь знаешь, что никто так и не пришел за ней.

— Хватит! Заткнись! Прекрати это! — Нил уронил телефонную трубку, его крики слышались откуда-то сбоку, за страшным грохотом, который он поднял в бешенстве колотя по крышке.

— Я убью тебя, сукин сын! — Питер дернул руль, выскакивая на пустую встречную и делая разворот прямо через двойную сплошную полосу.

— Ты что творишь? — Поль в первый раз подал голос, испуганно хватаясь за ручку над дверью.

Но Питер вдавил педаль газа, посматривая на навигатор.

— Срезаю путь.

Нил и Мерфи продолжали препираться. И Питер старался отстраниться, стряхнуть наваждение, в котором он видел как наяву все, что происходит с другой стороны. Смеющегося Мерфи, наслаждающегося своими издевательствами, испуганного Нила, чья уверенность в собственной адекватности все же пошатнулась. Сложно было винить его в этом. Питер не представлял, как долго сам бы продержался, не имея возможности действовать, зная, что помощь может не прийти вовремя. Один на один с холодной темнотой замкнутого пространства, которое нарушал только электронный свет от экрана бесполезного телефона.

— Питер, поосторожней, не гони!

— Я достану этого мерзавца, — Питер свернул в переулок, не предназначенный для авто, нажимая на гудок и заставляя парочку пешеходов прижаться к стенке.

Они пронеслись по узкой улице, едва не задев все припаркованные машины, и в зеркале заднего вида Поль увидел, что за ними едет полицейский на мотоцикле.

— Мы сейчас соберем погоню.

— Отлично, подмога пригодится.

— …Какая разница, не так ли? Для Питера ты ведь уже умер. Для него ничего не изменится, — Мерфи продолжал посмеиваться.

— Я не слушаю тебя, заткнись, убирайся из моей головы! — Нил перешел на шепот, и Питер едва слышал его голос, приглушенный расстоянием.

Он вырулил на пустынную улицу на окраине город, уже видя впереди сетчатые ворота насосной станции.

«До пункта назначения осталось триста метров…»

— Питер, притормози… — Поль бросил на него встревоженный взгляд, но Питер только вцепился в руль покрепче. — Прежан сейчас подъедет с ордером.

— Пристегнись крепче, Арно.

— Ты спятил? — Поль затянул ремень, не смея спорить, под звуки перебранки в телефоне, и крепче держась за ручку.

Охранник в будке на входе выскочил наружу, видя, что автомобиль не собирается тормозить. Но Питер не обратил на него внимания, вжимая ногу до упора, срывая на всей скорости решетчатые ворота с петель.

— Стой! — Поль испуганно вскрикнул, но Питер не остановился.

Пластиковые гаражные ворота, запертые на замок, не имели шансов, когда автомобиль на всей скорости врезался в них, пробивая себе путь внутрь. Машина с визгом затормозила в помещении. Ремень безопасности до боли впился в плечи и грудную клетку, удерживая Питера на водительском сиденье и не давая расшибиться о руль. От резкого движения мобильник улетел куда-то под сиденье и затих, видимо, отключившись. Поль в ужасе пялился на выбитые ворота подсобного помещения, в которое они ворвались не то что без ордера, а сметая все на пути.

— Ты спятил? Мы могли разбиться насмерть! — Поль перешел на французский, от страха забыв, что его водитель из Америки.

Но Питер уже отстегнул ремень, открыл машину, с силой отпихнув ее ногой вместе с искореженными кусками ворот, и выпрыгнул наружу.

— Какого черт?.. — пылающий праведным гневом охранник подскочил к нему и тут же поднял руки, затыкаясь и отходя в сторону, когда Питер ткнул пистолетом ему под подбородок.

— Прочь от меня!

Дождавшись пока мужчина попятится, Питер оставил его на попечение Арно, достающего значок, и рванулся в полутемное помещение, осознавая, что снова слышит голос Мерфи откуда-то из соседней комнаты.

— Выходи, Мерфи! С поднятыми руками!

Он прошел сквозь клеенчатые занавески, держа пистолет в вытянутых руках, но уже через секунду опустил его, понимая, что комната пуста. Посреди помещения стоял стул, с которого свисали разрезанные путы. На полу виднелись капли крови. Мобильный телефон был прислонен к магнитофону, из которого звучала запись разговора Нила и Мерфи.

Питер нажал на кнопку «стоп», и комната погрузилась в тишину. На улице слышались звуки полицейских сирен, охранник что-то доказывал Полю на французском. Пистолет был ни к чему, и Питер убрал его в кобуру, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы поднять то, что лежало у ножки стула среди срезанных веревок, которыми, очевидно, был связан Нил прежде, чем Мерфи увез его отсюда.

Поль вбежал в комнату с оружием на перевес, но тут же опустил руки, понимая, как и Питер, что здесь никого нет.

— Он ушел?

Питер поднялся на ноги, показывая то, что нашел на полу. И Поль устало вздохнул.

— Это браслет Нила.

— Я знаю.

***

Нил стискивал зубы и зажимал уши до тех пор, пока голос, наконец, не пропал, смирившись с его новой тактикой. Обычно это не помогает: проблемы не пропадают, если их игнорировать, но в этот раз сработало. Голос Мерфи, ввинчивающийся в мозг, заполняющий тесную темноту все-таки исчез.

Он позволил себе расслабиться не сразу, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту, стараясь не шевелиться и тихо дышать, чтобы невидимый мучитель не услышал от него ни звука. Но, в конце концов, опустил руки и пристроил ладони на животе. Хоть один плюс: Нил ощущал, что чуть-чуть согрелся.

От долго лежания у него затекло все тело, спина болела, прижатая к доскам, сквозь которые просачивался холод. Не имея понятия о том, как долго он лежал здесь до пробуждения, Нил снова нащупал рукой телефон. Даже если у него не было связи, часы все еще показывали точное время. Когда он очнулся и получил первый звонок, если таковой был в реальности, было около половины двенадцатого. Теперь часы показывали половину первого. Какой-то жалкий час, а он уже продрог до костей, чувствуя, как немеют от холода пальцы на ногах.

На нем была легкая куртка, в которой они с Люка больше суток назад влезли в Лувр. Тонкая и свободная, чтобы не сковывать движения. Она практически не грела, и Нил без всякого толка растер плечи замерзающими руками.

Был ли смысл держаться, если его никто не искал?

Нет, Питер был настоящим… Не мог не быть.

Разум Нила метался между двумя вариантами событий. Он попытался вспомнить тот момент, в котором его адекватность могла начать сдавать.

Когда он очнулся в первый раз, то обнаружил себя крепко привязанным к стулу посреди пустой комнаты. Все его тело затекло, он просидел неизвестное количество времени, склонившись далеко вперед, и теперь чувствовал жуткую дурноту и головную боль. На пробу пошевелив пальцами, едва не застонал от болезненного покалывания. Кляп по рту погасил стон, заставляя сухо сглотнуть. Ужасно хотелось пить…

С трудом распрямившись, он осмотрелся, но кроме него в комнате ничего и никого не было. Когда через пять минут бесплотных попыток вывернуться из прочных пут, в комнату вошел мужчина, он почти дернулся.

Этот человек был ему знаком. Его лицо, ухмылка, сигарета в зубах.

Нил видел его в своих кошмарах, слышал его прокуренный хриплый голос.

Память не желала подкидывать подробности, но Нил был уверен на сто процентов: это был он. Он угрожал Питеру и держал Нила в плену, и он нашел его снова.

— Привет, Нил.

Нил! Это было его имя! Его настоящее имя!

Стоило услышать его из уст другого человека, и Нил мог с точностью сказать, что ошибки быть не может. Не Виктор Дюпон, не Ник, не Стив… Ни одно из череды имен на стене в его кошмаре не было его настоящим именем.

Нил — вот как его звали.

— Думаю, ты все еще страдаешь от амнезии, о которой рассказал мне Калеб. Так что я напомню тебе: я Дэвид Мерфи, и ты работал на меня. С твоей стороны было большой ошибкой меня обмануть, мальчик.

Он подошел ближе и стянул со рта Нила кляп, заставляя смотреть на себя снизу вверх.

— Я не… не знаю, о чем вы говорите, потому что ничего не помню, — Нил с трудом облизал сухие губы таким же сухим языком.

— Очень жаль, потому что мне нужно знать, куда ты дел мою картину. «Портрет молодого человека» Рафаэля.

Нил с трудом сглотнул, смотря расширившимися глазами на Мерфи. Тот самый Рафаэль, с которого началось их знакомство с Полем, тот, что висел в доме месье Пеннета, и вся эта история с ограблением. В память назойливо вклинились слова комиссара Прежана: «Может, он сам их и нарисовал, а?»

Это было бы смешно, если бы он не был прикован к стулу человеком, который без сомнения пытался убить его несколько месяцев назад и шантажом заставлял участвовать в своих аферах. Нил помогал полиции Парижа расследовать собственное преступление. Комиссар Прежан перекусит свою сигару, когда узнает, что был прав в первый же день их встречи, и все это время вялотекущее расследование фальшивых картин можно было закрыть одним движением руки, ведь преступник — один из, — был уже у них в участке.

— Никаких идей? — Мерфи чуть склонил голову на бок.

Нил покачал головой, и тут же получил удар ладонью наотмашь. Скулу обожгло болью, кольцо на руке Мерфи оставило на коже глубокую царапину.

— Ты можешь избить меня, но это ничем тебе не поможет. Я ничего не помню. Я несколько месяцев пытался вернуть свою память, но все впустую! — Нил вскинулся, испуганно глядя на своего мучителя.

Может, Нил и не помнил, но точно был уверен, что Мерфи способен на это — забить человека до смерти. Едва ли на этот раз Нилу удастся выбраться живым. Поля не было в городе: узнав из новостей о проникновении в Лувр, он может решить, что Нил сбежал, а Люка…

— Где Люка?

— Люка? — усмешка скривила губы Мерфи. — Твой приятель, с которым вы вторглись в музей? Я убил его.

— Он был ни при чем! — Нил в отчаянии дернулся, безуспешно пытаясь выкрутить натертые запястья из веревок, но Мерфи знал, как привязывать так, чтобы жертва не сбежала.

— Он сам был виноват. Я предлагал ему сотрудничество, но он был дерзок и груб. Решил, что может уйти от меня. Сначала я показал ему, что он неправ, а потом пустил пулю в лоб, когда он не понял.

От шока в ушах у Нила зашумело. Он подставил брата Поля под удар. Люка пострадал, потому что согласился помочь Нилу. Они с братом даже не успели встретиться, поговорить. Так же как Нил не успел найти Питера.

— Ты врешь мне, — еще теплилась надежда, Нил искал ее в грубых чертах лица.

Он думал, что Мерфи сейчас усмехнется, но тот оставался серьезен. Его глаза горели стальным огнем уверенности.

— Хочешь увидеть труп?

— Да, я хочу, — это был шанс снять путы, Нил мог бы попытаться сбежать или позвать на помощь.

Но Мерфи ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошая попытка, Кэффри. Ты не встанешь с этого стула, пока не вспомнишь, куда дел картину или пока не умрешь. Правда, если ты умрешь, я оставлю тебя здесь привязанным. Может быть, как-нибудь полиция найдет твой разлагающийся труп на этом стуле. Обещаю оставить записку, чтобы тебя опознали, если к тому времени твоя симпатичная мордашка отслоится от черепа.

Нил опустил голову, чтобы похититель не увидел в его глазах отчаяния. Ему неоткуда было ждать помощи, и если он сам не сможет выкрутиться, то закончит именно так, как Мерфи описывал. От транквилизатора и обезвоживания разбитая ранее голова и так работала не слишком хорошо, о каких воспоминаниях могла идти речь? Нил испробовал лекарства, гипноз, и если стрессовая ситуация вроде этой не вернула ему все воспоминания скопом, то едва ли у них что-то получится.

— Какой тебе будет прок, если я умру?

— Я получу от этого моральное удовлетворение. Но ты слишком рано сдаешься, дружок. У нас впереди еще много прекрасных часов вдвоем…

Нил осторожно согнул израненные пальцы. Мерфи не хотел нанести ему серьезных травм, а значит, был заинтересован в том, чтобы его пленник оставался живым как можно дольше. Навряд ли, он когда-нибудь забудет, как входили под ногти острые металлические пластины. Прежде, чем приступить, Мерфи показал ему инструменты, позволяя рассмотреть во всех подробностях несколько плоских заточенных полосок железа с зазубренными краями.

— Сам делал, нравится?

Нил стиснул пальцы в кулаки, дергаясь в путах изо всех сил, не позволяя добраться до ногтей, но Мерфи с силой разогнул его правый указательный палец.

— Я начну с самого полезного. Кровоточащие загноившиеся подушечки указательного и среднего пальца еще долго не позволят тебе работать ни отмычкой, ни кистью как следует.

— Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, — Нил не хотел умолять, но слова вырвались сами собой, когда он представлял, как зазубренные пластины вот-вот войдут под кожу.

— Куда ты спрятал картину?

— Я не знаю!

— Тогда продолжим.

От острой боли из глаз полетели искры, он выворачивался на стуле, затягивая узлы на запястьях и щиколотках, отвлеченно радуясь тому, что его желудок пустой.

Даже вспоминать об этих минутах было больно и противно. Нил сжал пальцы в кулаки, но ногти прострелило болью. На ощупь они были теплее, чем замерзшие руки. Он провел мизинцем по указательному и среднему пальцу правой руки, ощущая, что подушечки неестественно распухшие. Он слегка коснулся ногтя и понял, что тот непрочно держится в лунке. От ощущений затошнило, и Нил постарался глубоко и спокойно дышать, оставляя израненные руки в покое.

Мерфи не смог пытать его долго, расковыряв лишь три его пальца прежде, чем Нил отключился. Раны были не смертельными, но столь болезненными, что каждое движение пластины под ногтем отдавало электрическим разрядом боли во все тело.

Что если уже тогда рассудок Нила начал мутиться?

Он отключился на какое-то время, но предполагал, что пришел в себя довольно быстро. Мерфи влил ему в рот холодной воды из бутылки, и Нил успел сделать один жадный глоток прежде, чем подавиться и закашляться, приходя в себя.

— Даже не думай разжалобить меня этими бабскими припадками, Кэффри.

— Как пластины под ногтями смогут помочь мне вспомнить? — он усиленно моргал, пытаясь восстановить равновесие кружащегося мира. — Я узнал тебя, когда увидел. Может, ты отведешь меня туда, где держал, чтобы я мог вспомнить обстановку?

— Может, чуть позже, — Мерфи насмешливо похлопал его по щеке, заставляя Нила отстраниться. — А пока посмотрим видео? Вдруг узнаешь парня с него?

Нил повернул голову в сторону, вспоминая, как не хотел смотреть на экран, и затылок вспыхнул отголосками боли, когда Мерфи больно схватил его за волосы и заставил поднять голову, обещая отрезать веки, если Нил попытается закрыть глаза.

На ноутбуке шла черно-белая запись с камеры-наблюдения. Лицо молодого парня было видно плохо, но Нил понимал, что знает его.

— Ан… дрэ… — он произнес это одними губами, вспоминая, когда слышал его.

От самого Андрэ. Перед его смертью.

На видео Мерфи и его помощник избивали парня до тех пор, пока он не потерял сознание. Истекающий кровью, с потемневшим от синяков лицом, он лежал на полу, пока Мерфи пинал его в ребра.

— Он пытался меня обокрасть. Безуспешно. И вот что с ним стало. А ты обманул меня, подставил на деньги, из-за тебя я чуть не потерял репутацию. Ты задолжал мне, дружок. Ты не отделаешься простой смертью от побоев, мальчик.

Нил не думал, что сможет забыть кадры жестокой расправы над неудавшимся воришкой. Даже сейчас ему казалось, что он слышит влажный хруст, с которым сломались ребра Андрэ, и его хриплое дыхание, пока он захлебывался кровью.

Он попытался выбросить из головы воспоминания, но они настойчиво лезли в сознание, подбрасывая все новые подробности. Тогда, на складе, Нил просто был испуган, видя перед собой доказательства предположений о том, что Мерфи убийца. Если тот рассчитывал, что это поможет Нилу вспомнить собственное воровство, то он ошибся.

Все, о чем Нил думал в тот момент: он убьет меня. Примитивный страх существа, попавшего лапой в капкан и осознающего, что ему не выбраться.

Но сейчас, когда Мерфи не было рядом и Нила окружала лишь темная тишина, ее начали заполнять красочные воспоминания об Андрэ. Нил помнил его лежащим на полу и истекающим кровью изо рта, дергающимся в предсмертных судорогах.

Он не был виноват в смерти Андрэ, но почему-то чувствовал свою причастность к этому. Парень умер у него на глазах, Нил ничем не смог ему помочь. А теперь он сам умрет здесь, и никто не придет ему на помощь.

Прежде, чем отчаяние захватило его разум, он помотал головой и постарался успокоить себя счетом, как делал это много раз в доме Поля после ночных кошмаров.

При мыслях о Поле горло сжималось. Если Люка все-таки погиб, может, Нилу и вовсе лучше не вылезать из гроба. Как он посмотрит в глаза Арно, когда обещал ему, что они не попадут в неприятности, а в итоге Люка влез с ним в Лувр и попал в руки Мерфи, только потому что Нил хотел найти Питера?

Когда он смог дышать ровно, Нил снова вернулся воспоминаниями в прошедший день.

Ничего не добившись, Мерфи бросил его в комнате одного, и Нил не знал, сколько прошло времени прежде, чем он вернулся обратно. Прочные путы не поддавались, пальцы Нила отекли, и он не мог ни подковырнуть веревки, ни достать что-то, что бы ему помогло. Он стесал кожу на запястьях, и теперь каждое движение причиняло саднящую боль.

Предоставленный самому себе, он начал думать о том, что Питер, может, все-таки увидит его послание и отправится на поиски. Мерфи отсутствовал достаточно долго, чтобы Нил, утомленный борьбой с веревками и общим состоянием, начал отключаться. Возможно, он задремал, а, может, нет. Ему казалось, что он видит Поля, летящего обратно в Париж, комиссара Прежана, который обыскивает их дом и видит следы борьбы, и Питера, садящегося в машину сразу после выпуска новостей, чтобы отправиться на поиски Нила.

«Он никогда не слушает, и он всегда попадает в неприятности…» — в голосе Питера звучали тревога и усталость.

Нил попытался что-то сказать, но очнулся, обнаруживая, что все еще смотрит в грязный бетонный пол комнаты, в которой его держали.

Может быть, в тот момент он начал верить, что Питер придет за ним чуть больше, чем до этого. Это был его единственный шанс. Питер всегда находил его, всегда прикрывал его спину, даже если Нил творил глупости — может, он этого не помнил, но что-то подсказывало, что все так и было. Если не он, то французская полиция уж точно не отыщет Нила.

Мерфи возвращался еще пару раз, пугая и причиняя ему боль, но чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Нил чувствовал себя измученным и уставшим. Первая волна страха и адреналина схлынули, боль и ломота во всем теле стали монотонным. Он больше думал о том, что хочет пить, чем о том, что Мерфи сделает с ним через несколько часов или дней, когда ему надоест издеваться в тщетных попытках разбудить отшибленную память пленника.

— Идем, думаю, пришло время сводить тебя на экскурсию.

Эта фраза заставила Нила очнуться от болезненного отупения. Он удержал себя от того, чтобы вскинуться, надеясь, что Мерфи купится на его поверженный вид. Острым лезвием карманного ножа Мерфи срезал путы сначала с его ног, потом с рук, и Нил едва не завалился вперед. Онемевшие затекшие мышцы едва разогнулись, когда он поднялся на ноги. Все еще не вполне восстановившееся колено разнылось, с трудом сгибаясь, и Нил вспомнил, как представлял свой унылый побег из полицейского участка на костылях. Сейчас ситуация была не лучше.

— Уверен, ты думаешь, как осуществить свой маленький побег, но я должен кое-что сказать тебе прежде, чем ты решишься на это, — Мерфи стоял за его спиной, прижимая лезвие ножа к его лопаткам, он завел руку с телефоном вперед, чтобы экран оказался напротив лица Нила. — Я соврал, сказав, что убил Люка. Он все еще жив, но это продлится недолго, если ты решишь удрать.

— Ты повторяешься.

Нил разлепил сухие губы, чтобы ответить, с некоторым облегчением глядя на связанного лежащего на полу Люка. Он явно был жив, извиваясь и пытаясь стянуть путы, на полу под ним расползлась кровавая лужа, и Нил вспомнил звук выстрела, когда он отключался в доме Поля.

— Эта игра никогда мне не надоест, — Мерфи щелкнул зубами у него над ухом и рассмеялся, когда Нил дернулся от его движения. — Не думаю, что ты сможешь далеко удрать, но обещаю, что если ты попытаешься, мой человек сразу же застрелит Люка. Пара пуль в живот в дополнении к той, что уже засела в его боку, и твоего дружка ждет неторопливая смерть в лодочном сарае. К тому времени, когда его найдут, единственный врач, который ему сможет помочь — это патологоанатом. Шагай, Кэффри.

Он пихнул Нила в спину, заставляя неуклюже шагать вперед, хромая на больную ногу. Они вышли в полутемный узкий коридор и прошли дальше. Мерфи открыл перед ним дверь с засовом и с силой затолкал внутрь, Нил унизительно рухнул на пол, стесывая кожу на ладонях и отбивая больное колено.

— Хватит ныть, вставай и осмотрись. Можешь ползать, если хочешь, у тебя есть весь день, чтобы облазить здесь каждый сантиметр и найти, куда ты засунул картину.

Мерфи захлопнул дверь и остался стоять у нее, наблюдая за тем, как Нил с трудом поднимается на ноги, держась за отшибленное колено. Возможно, его только зажившие кости снова хрустнули, но Нил старался не думать об этом. Сломанная нога — последнее, что должно было его волновать.

Он узнавал эту комнату. Здесь остался только письменный стол и стул, но Нил помнил, что на полу у стены лежал грязный матрас с тонким одеялом, а в углу стояло отхожее ведро. Здесь были мольберты и все для того, чтобы сделать достойную подделку.

И ничего для того, чтобы спрятать ее…

С противным холодком в пустых кишках Нил осмотрел голые бетонные стены. Единственное вентиляционное отверстие в углу было уже открыто: очевидно, там Мерфи искал в первую очередь. Нил подошел к столу и с особым тщанием проверил все ящики и поверхности стола, чтобы убедиться, что холст не приклеен к столешнице снизу или скрыт в потайном отделе ящика. Стол был пуст.

Очевидно, что картины не было здесь, и Мерфи знал об этом. Нил стоял к нему спиной, опасаясь обернуться. Возможно, это будут последние минуты его жизни, и Мерфи пустит пулю ему в затылок.

Позади послышались шаги и утомленный вздох, а потом Мерфи с силой схватил Нила за локоть, таща за собой.

— Даже не думай, что я окажу тебе милосердие, Кэффри.

Они осмотрели уборную и душ, в который Нила водили, пока он был в плену, но ничего не нашли. Нил видел входную дверь и окно: с территории, на которой его держали, можно было сбежать через невысокий забор. Вдалеке мелькнула окраина города. Каких-то пятнадцать минут, и он мог бы позвать на помощь, если бы был достаточно расторопным. Но тогда Люка точно покойник.

— Досадно осознавать, что в моем стаде была не одна крыса, а две.

Мерфи усадил его обратно на привинченный к полу жесткий стул и связал руки еще крепче, чем до этого, дважды перепроверив узлы.

— Сиди тут и будь умницей, а я пока наведаюсь к одному своему другу. Можешь плакать и кричать, сколько хочешь, дружок, но за тобой присмотрит мой помощник, а отсюда тебя все равно никто не услышит. Особенно Питер.

Все это было, Нил не мог в этом сомневаться. Как и в том, что через некоторое время Мерфи вернулся достаточно злой и возбужденный, чтобы без всяких предисловий задрать его футболку на животе и под непонимающие протестующие восклицания Нила прижать к оголенной коже электрошокер.

Косые мышцы пресса с правой стороны все еще были болезненно спазмированы и противно подергивались, напоминая Нилу, что удар током был настоящим. Он скользнул пальцами здоровой руки под футболку и нащупал на коже несколько неглубоких ранок, оставшихся от электродов.

— Знаешь, мне было жаль убивать Калеба. Он был преданным псом, но ты, крыса, вынудил меня к этому, — садясь перед ним на корточки и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, Мерфи чуть ли не брызгал слюной от злости.

Нил дергался от боли в мышцах, не в силах контролировать свои движения. Он не мог разогнуться, дыхание перехватило, сознание на какой-то момент поплыло, но Мерфи отвесил ему пару пощечин, приводя в чувство и снова заставляя его поднять голову, впиваясь пальцами в волосы.

— Если это не Калеб, то она. Эта драная сука, которая помогала тебе с подделкой. Да, я должен был сразу догадаться, — лицо Мерфи исказила злобная улыбка. — Что ж, будем надеяться, что раз я не смогу добраться до нее, это сделает Питер.

Кляп вернулся в пересохший рот Нила, и Мерфи снова ушел. Время тянулось как густая жвачка, прилипшая к подошве ботинка. Нил то отключался, то снова выплывал в реальность, где ничего не менялось — он так же был привязан к стулу в одиночестве. Иногда в его сне появлялся Поль или Питер, лысый очкастый коротышка проклинал его:

«Чтоб ты жил в интересные времена!»

В какой-то момент он уснул или наоборот проснулся. Мерфи прижал к его уху трубку, говоря, что с ним хочет поговорить Питер. В телефоне молчали, и Нил отказывался говорить тоже. Он стиснул зубы, не желая выдать себя даже стоном. Угроза Мерфи казалась ему смешной — потерять глаз перед смертью было не так уж страшно. Но он вдруг ткнул его чем-то острым в плечо, прокалывая куртку, кожу и мышцы, и Нил, не ожидавший удара, все-таки вскрикнул от боли.

Голос Питера он слышал во сне множество раз, в смутных воспоминаниях, преследовавших его наяву. Он не мог не узнать его, поэтому откликнулся. Забыв о Мерфи, о том, что ему, возможно, оставалось жить не так уж долго, он позволил себе не думать, что, возможно, никогда не увидит Питера на самом деле, хотя тот обещал Нилу, что все будет хорошо и он отыщет его.

Вспоминая все слова Питера по телефону, Нил кусал губы от досады. В отчаянии он ударил ладонью о крышку гроба, потом снова и снова. Он хотел, чтобы Питер был настоящим, но он был обезвожен, измучен, в его крови все еще циркулировал транквилизатор, не имея возможности быть выведенным без воды через почки. Возможно, это все был лишь бред, порожденный умирающим организмом. Последняя попытка мозга дать его сознанию немного надежды на то, что если сам Нил не справился, то кто-то сделает это за него, спасет его.

Мерфи вышел тогда из комнаты так же стремительно, как и вошел, снова затыкая Нилу рот. А вернулся с маленьким шприцем в руке. Нил в отчаянии мычал и пытался отстраниться, не желая быть еще раз уколотым, боясь вовсе не проснуться от второго транквилизатора.

— Я приготовил тебе сюрприз, Кэффри. Надеюсь, ты оценишь его.

И теперь он был здесь уже несколько часов. Ослепленный темнотой, обездвиженный узким пространством гроба, замерзающий, умирающий от жажды. Он ждал Питера, который обещал найти картину, и только это заставило его лежать спокойно и не дергаться, положиться на человека, который всегда находит то, что ищет.

«Чтоб ты нашел то, что ищешь…» — голос очкастого коротышки проклинал его снова, и Нил очень хотел, чтобы это проклятье сбылось в его случае.

Чтобы его послание дошло до Питера, и Питер нашел его самого прежде, чем станет слишком поздно.

Но его телефон все еще был вне зоны доступа сети, и голос Мерфи заполнял его голову, берясь из ниоткуда, а Питер мог до сих пор находиться на другом континенте и даже не знать, что Нил закопан где-то в лесу и не может выбраться сам. Не в этот раз. Не из-под пуда мокрой, тяжелой земли, которая придавит и задушит его прежде, чем он сможет вылезти из грязи.

Паника захлестывала его, заставляя дышать глубоко, душа сухими слезами отчаяния. Он даже не мог достать рукой до лодыжки, чтобы коснуться своего браслета, который успокаивал его всегда, когда ему снились кошмары.

Нил прижал одну лодыжку к другой, надеясь почувствовать, как трется кожаный ремешок о голую косточку, но ничего не ощутил. Он замер, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, двигая ногой то выше, то ниже.

Браслета не было.

Он кое-как задрал штанину и посветил экраном телефона на свою опустевшую лодыжку. Нил был уверен, что браслет был на его ноге все то время, что он находился на складе, а значит Мерфи срезал его, после того как усыпил.

Зачем?

Его не волновало наличие браслета на ноге Нила ни в один из моментов времени, он ни разу не упомянул его, хотя привязывал Нила к стулу дважды. А потом срезал и оставил где-то… оставил себе?

Был ли их разговор правдой или воспоминаниями, сплетенными в галлюцинаторный бред, но если то, что сказал Питер, — правда, и они вместе работали на ФБР, и то, что сказал Мерфи — правда: Нил преступник и фальсификатор. Значит… браслет, который он так отчаянно пытался найти на своей ноге, это браслет слежения. Питер был его куратором, а Нил был кем-то вроде консультанта на УДО. Браслет с GPS-трекером — вот, что было на его ноге, вот, как Питер мог бы найти его!

А теперь у Нила не было ничего — ни настоящего браслета, ни кожаной фальшивки…

Он замер, моргая и глядя в черную темноту гроба: что если Мерфи забрал его браслет, чтобы оставить послание Питеру? След из хлебных крошек…

Нил прижал ладонь ко лбу. Он уже сроднился с болью в голове за вторые сутки, но смириться с жаждой было куда труднее. Еще сложнее было разобраться теперь, что было правдой, а что — нет, после того, как Нил оказался в гробу. Его разум все еще ощущался замутненным после транквилизатора. После панического пробуждения и телефонного разговора он успокоился, а потом почувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным. То проваливаясь в дремоту, то снова просыпаясь, он плавал на границе сна и бодрствования, пока телефон снова не зазвонил. Теперь, когда голос Мерфи пропал, и Нил потратил весь свой адреналин на ругань и воспоминания прошедших суток, он снова чувствовал, как силы испаряются. Он ничего не делал, даже не двигался, но все равно ощущал себя разбитым и уставшим.

Он бы все отдал за несколько глотков воды, но отдавать было некому.

Нил прижал телефон к груди и закрыл глаза, надеясь на то, что, когда он очнется в следующий раз, настоящий Питер снова позвонит ему. В противном случае он хотел не просыпаться вовсе.


	18. Четыре-ноль в пользу Питера

Поль отодвинул в сторону папки с бумагами и опустил на стол тарелку с куском не то пирога, не то макаронной лазаньи. Пахло сытно и вкусно приправами и фаршем, и Питер вспомнил, что последнее, что он ел — разогретый полуфабрикат дома вчера вечером. Желудок жалостливо напомнил о себе.

— Ешь тимбаль, это дико вкусно, — Поль уселся на стул для посетителей по другую сторону стола, ничуть не возражая против того, что Питер занял его кресло.

Последние пять минут Берк провел, теряя время попусту, сжав болящую голову ладонями и пялясь пустым взглядом в ворох разрозненных отчетов, написанных на французском. Перекус ему не помешал бы. И еще одна таблетка адвила.

— Что-то стало известно по этому парню? — он надавил на веки, стараясь унять боль в глазах и вычесать из них несуществующий песок, но стало только хуже.

— Как и пять минут назад, Питер, — Поль покачал головой, — нам нужен десятиминутный перерыв.

После того, как раздраженный и такой же уставший Прежан прибыл на насосную станцию, где Питер, Поль, охранник станции и пара полицейских ругались друг с другом на двух языках, где каждый доказывал свою правоту, прошло уже около часа.

Арно практически силой увел Питера оттуда, чтобы увезти в участок. Инспектору пришлось отбивать его у полицейских, желающих заковать Питера в наручники. Один из них, кажется, пытался зачитать Берку пункты правил дорожного движения и уголовного кодекса, которые он нарушил, но Арно сказал:

— Он не говорит по-французски, мы сами с ним разберемся, — и они уехали.

Прежан ворвался в участок десять минут спустя, кипя от гнева. Его зычный голос Питер расслышал еще до того, как увидел самого комиссара. Оставшись без машины, Берк метался по наполовину опустевшему офису, дожидаясь, пока Арно узнает последние новости и переведет ему. Его вновь включенный мобильник молчал в кармане, Мерфи не звонил. Знал ли он, что Питер был у Робер или нарочно оставил телефонный след, ведущий к станции, чтобы Питер нашел браслет?

Кожаный ремешок с разрезанными веревками был теплым на ощупь из-за того, что Питер мял его в пальцах всю дорогу.

Убедившись, что Питер в участке, Прежан кивнул выскочившему откуда-то из бокового коридора Полю и увел его в кабинет. Судя по интонации, Арно получал нагоняй. Питер был бы рад вмешаться, но его останавливал языковой барьер. Вместо этого он рассматривал два одинаковых холста Рафаэля.

***

— Какого гребаного черта, Арно?! — Прежан буквально грохнул по столу своей сумкой. — Ты просто ходячая катастрофа, ты чертов магнит неприятностей!

— Я все объясню, Маркель… — но это было бессмысленно, комиссар даже не прервался.

— Твой блудный брат — уголовник, твой очкастый дрыщ-ветеринар — организатор незаконных пикетов, твоя девушка ведет на работе двойную бухгалтерию…

Поль хотел возразить, но Маркель рыкнул, и он решил, что лучше заткнуться.

— Твой отбитый на голову домработник оказался всемирно известным аферистом и фальсификатором. И, черт возьми, Арно! — Маркель наклонился, опираясь кулаками о стол, и Поль ощутил себя ребенком, которого сейчас отшлепают за украденные конфеты. — Даже агент ФБР, с которым ты скорешился в Нью-Йорке, нарушает закон направо и налево, размахивая оружием, чтобы откопать своего преступного информатора! — палец Прежана был поднят и указывал прямо Полю в нос: это был дурной знак… — Как ты их притягиваешь к себе? У тебя что на лбу написано видимым только для нарушителей закона маркером: «Я ваш лучший друг»?! Это уму непостижимо!

Поль выдохнул, понимая, что ему еще не скоро дадут вставить слово. Прежан кипятился, бухтя и расхаживая по маленькому кабинету, где места для них обоих едва хватало. Удивительно, но при своей мускулистой комплекции он умудрялся ничего не задеть. Распихивая по разным полкам одни папки, доставая другие, он продолжал орать, выпуская все, что накопил за последние сутки.

Не то чтобы Поль его не понимал. От усталости он и сам начал ощущать бурлящее внутри раздражение. И это не говоря о том, что они до сих пор не обсудили, что Маркель прогнал Люка из дома десять лет назад и все это время молчал, давая Полю считать, что его брат кусок подлого дерьма.

Пара часов дремоты в самолете не могли считаться за полноценный отдых после всего, что произошло в предыдущий день, и того, что случилось после. Спина и ноги Поля гудели, ему редко приходилось работать в условиях, не позволяющих расслабиться. Работа инспектора нечасто была сопряжена со столь крупными делами, требующими больше суток работать в напряжении, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь.

Поль переживал за Нила, не представляя, как тот мог так адекватно справляться с тяжелой ситуацией. Из всего, что он узнал о нем от Питера, было ясно, что Кэффри не из тех крутых парней, которые плюют врагам в лицо, получая по ребрам, а потом превращают обидчиков в отбивные. Предпочитающий избегать прямой конфронтации и применения оружия даже при работе в бюро, Нил был больше гражданским лицом, чем агентом. Использующий свой ум, ловкость рук, скорость ног и смекалку, он помогал Питеру уделать плохих ребят с виртуозной легкостью. Но обычно это не включало в себя плен, пытки и погребение заживо в одиночестве без надежды на подмогу.

Поль за свою работу инспектором был в меньшем количестве переделок, чем Кэффри за последние сутки. Бывало, что попадал в драку, на него наставляли оружие, однажды тоже хорошенько ударили по голове. Но в основном его работа была скорее скучной и куда более простой, чем служба агента ФБР или жизнь его информатора. Поль с трудом представлял, как вел бы себя на месте Нила, оказавшись запертым в гробу с чокнутым мучителем, пытающимся свести его с ума.

Но кроме Нила у Поля была еще одна головная боль, о которой не приходилось думать Питеру.

— Если тебе есть, что сказать, говори, Арно. А лучше нет, не говори, не хочу ничего слышать, — Прежан выдохся, рухнул в свое кресло, в котором, в конце концов, с противным треском что-то отломилось, и его спинка несчастно покосилась, но ни хозяин кабинета, ни гость не обратили на это внимания.

Маркель уставился на Поля снизу вверх, и тот тяжко вздохнул.

— Как Люка?

— Это все? — комиссар развел руками.

— А что ты хочешь услышать? Что я нарочно подкинул полумертвого Нила Кэффри на берег Сены, а Питера Берка сунул в лапы сумасшедшего художника, чтобы всех их притащить сюда и свалить на тебя их проблемы? Мои последние сутки похожи на острый винегрет, а ты знаешь, что я не люблю это блюдо ни в каком виде. Так что, у меня тоже не самые лучшие дни, чего ты на меня взъелся?

Маркель почесал бровь и закатил глаза.

Конечно, Поль был прав. Им стоило быть благодарными за то, что Питер приехал, чтобы помочь, а ФБР отправило им все данные по Мерфи. Рядовая кража, которую они готовы были сдать в архив, как унылый висяк, не достойный внимания, обернулась делом межгосударственной важности. Человек, совершивший ряд тяжелых преступлений в разных странах, орудовал у них под носом. Им нужно было завершить эту операцию успешно, иначе их участок, в том числе самого Прежана и Арно, могли ждать серьезные неприятности.

Поль знал, что с его отчетами по делу все в порядке. Формально они действовали по протоколу. Опросили свидетелей, собрали улики, осмотрели места преступления. У Будро не было доказательств, что он владел оригиналом Рафаэля, так что им некуда было дальше копать. Но комиссию из Парижа едва ли будут волновать их оправдания, если Мерфи сможет уйти безнаказанным, а его заложник погибнет, и это станет достоянием общественности и позорным пятном на репутации французской полиции. Прежан вылетит из своего кресла, не успев ни закурить, ни выругаться, а Поль отправится патрулировать улицы.

Впрочем, карьера и проблемы комиссии — это последнее, что сейчас волновало Арно.

— Чтобы убить твоего брата — одной пули будет мало. Его черти выгонят из ада, если он помрет, так что о нем можешь не беспокоиться. У нас есть проблемы поважнее Люка.

Поль напрягся, вглядываясь во вмиг посуровевшее лицо комиссара, отмечая, что под его глазами залегли тени усталости, а щетину он не брил со вчерашнего утра как минимум.

— Во-первых, мы нашли грузовик Мерфи. Он был брошен неподалеку от насосной станции. Камер слежения рядом нет, сложно сказать, на чем Мерфи увез Кэффри, и это серьезно осложняет нашу задачу. Мы искали на записях грузовик, а он мог уехать на чем угодно.

— Но патруль же был предупрежден?

— Конечно. Проверяли большую часть выезжающих из округа машин, но он все равно где-то проскользнул. Эта ехидна — мастер маскировки…

— Или он просто подкупил кого-то… — Поль намекнул на шерифа из Аризоны, где погибла девушка. — Охранник с насосной станции ничего не сказал?

— Говорит, что работает первый день и знать ни о чем не знает. По документам чист, приехал на заработки из деревни. Мы связались с начальником станции, но он пока не смог предоставить нам данные о том, кто работал в его охране последние полгода. Судя по всему, Мерфи отстегивал ему неплохую арендную плату. С ним будет разбираться другой комиссар. Но и это еще не все дерьмо.

Взгляд Маркеля изменился, и Поль напрягся еще больше.

— Лоранс звонила. У месье Будро нет в доме вазы, о которой говорила Кларисса.

— Она нас обманула? — Арно вскинулся, ошарашено таращась на комиссара, не представляя, как могла эта плачущая женщина быть с ними нечестной? Неужели после бессонной ночи его интуиция так сдала или она была столь хорошей актрисой?

— Нет, все правда. Будро даже показал фотографию вазы и документы на ее покупку. Но это просто гребаная череда неудач! Его внуки уронили вазу, и у нее откололось что-то там, и Будро отдал вазу на реставрацию какому-то Жаку Бертрану. Этот Бертран посредник между заказчиком и мастером. И нам еще предстоит найти его. Так что… у нас все еще нет картины.

— Проклятье, — Поль зачесал спадающую на глаза челку назад, не представляя, как скажет это Питеру.

Они ждали, что Лоранс привезет картину в участок с минуты на минуту, и им останется только ждать звонка Мерфи. А теперь у них все еще не было картины, а время утекало…

***

Когда Поль вышел из кабинета комиссара, Питер почувствовал, как его желудок проваливается вниз живота. У Арно было лицо человека, который несет дурные новости.

Они принялись за дело тут же, стоило Полю усесться за стол. Жак Бертран — база данных показывала сорок человек с таким именем по всей Франции. Еще столько же имели имя Жак в качестве второго.

— Ты исключил несовершеннолетних?

— Поверь, Питер, я на этом деле собаку съел, — Поль скривился, покосившись на него, и Питер вопросительно поднял бровь. — Ты знаешь, сколько Питеров каждый день приезжает во Францию? А сколько их живет в Америке, Британии и Канаде? Твое имя снилось мне в кошмарах после того, как я читал и распечатывал его десятки раз, чтобы Нил мог посмотреть на фотографии каждого.

— Я никогда не был во Франции до сегодняшнего дня.

— Мы бы никогда тебя не нашли, это была бездонная прорва Питеров. Жаков хотя бы… человек сорок, и они не пересекают границу страны.

— Это если он еще не нашел картину в вазе.

Лоранс привезла месье Будро на полицейской машине и пригласила его в участок. Разодетый в дорогой костюм, опирающийся на лакированную черную трость с набалдашником, инкрустированным камнями, он был похож на павлина, вошедшего в курятник. На фоне его сытого, самодовольного и отдохнувшего лица, они смотрелись сбежавшими из туберкулезного диспансера чахоточниками. Истекая ядом в адрес Маркеля и Поля, он с видом человека, делающего большое одолжение полиции, примостился на стуле и просмотрел базу с водительскими правами тридцати разных Жаков и опознал своего в тридцать первом.

— Почему его телефон отключен? — Поль вопросительно посмотрел на Будро.

— Я не страж месье Бертрану. Я не так уж часто пользуюсь его услугами, но пошел слух, что он работает с новым реставратором, который берется за все от керамики до полотен и просит за работу не так уж много. Он отреставрировал мою картину, и я попросил Жака передать ему вазу. Жак сказал, что ничего не обещает и это может занять время, поскольку реставратор куда-то отбыл и пока не объявлялся. Но я готов ждать. Золотые руки трудно найти даже в Париже нынче, хотя не думаю, что вы понимаете.

Питер напряженно слушал Будро, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит, но в итоге был вынужден перевести взгляд на Поля. Тот задумчиво смотрел на свидетеля.

— Если у вас все, то я пойду.

— Постойте, — Поль сунул руку в карман и достал уже потрепанную фотографию Нила. — Вы никогда не видели этого человека?

Будро покачал головой.

— Нет. Если это все, я могу, наконец, пойти домой и пообедать? Меня больше не будут отрывать звонками и визитами?

— Мы позвоним, если что.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Он одернул свой плащ и развернулся, уходя прочь с гордо выпрямленной спиной.

— Ну, что? Переводи как можно точнее, — Питер развернул к себе уставшего Поля, и тот перевел все, что сказал Будро.

— Анонимный реставратор с золотыми руками? — Питер отстранился, глядя в лицо Арно, не уверенный, издевается тот или действительно не понимает.

— Париж — магнит для всех художественных дел мастеров. Но среди них по-настоящему хороших — единицы, как утверждает один мой знакомый, так что… — Поль пустился было в разглагольствования, когда встретился со взглядом Питера и оборвал себя на полуслове. — Нет, не говори, что это тоже был Нил.

— Он вполне мог заниматься чем-то подобным, чтобы подработать, если не хотел светиться в преступных кругах и залег на дно. Реставрация — это законно, клиенты всегда найдутся; одного посредника достаточно, чтобы обеспечить себя постоянными заказами.

— У него дома были художественные материалы, целая мастерская, но я думал, что он просто рисовал, — Поль припомнил мольберт и краски, и комод, заполненный разными материалами типа клея, кусков глины или чего-то подобного.

Они успели посетить квартиру Нила и узнать у мадам Локонте, что к нему несколько раз заходил молодой человек. По фотографии она узнала Жака.

— В последний раз он был пару дней назад. Я сказала, что Виктор приходил, заплатил за аренду, но с тех пор не возвращался, потому что живет у приятеля. Молодой человек просил передать ему сообщение, он оставил записку, но я не смогла дозвониться до месье Дюпонта.

Конечно. Мобильник Нила был выключен с тех пор, как Мерфи похитил его.

В записке говорилось, что есть заказ и клиент хорошо заплатит, реставрации ждала ваза с отколотой ручкой и трещиной на горлышке, Жак просил связаться с ним, если Нил захочет подзаработать. Больше ничего.

Они наведались в квартиру Жака, но никого не застали дома. Соседка сказала, что Жак частенько уезжает, и его не бывает по нескольку дней.

И теперь Питер сидел над своей тарелкой макаронного пирога, понимая, что должен снова пойти наперекор французским законам и совершить проникновение в частную собственность. У Жака не было другой собственности, кроме квартиры. Ни склада, ни гаража, ни ячейки. Скорее всего, он хранил заказы дома, а значит все, что отделяло Питера от вазы — деревянная дверь с обычным замком. И уголовный кодекс.

Поль увез его от дома Жака, надеясь, что они все-таки смогут получить ордер, но по его голосу Берк и так понимал: никто не выдаст им ордер на проникновение в жилье человека, который просто выполнял свою работу. К тому же делал это неофициально. Из доказательств были только показания месье Будро.

Он отковырял вилкой кусок остывающего пирога и сунул в рот, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Мыслями Питер был слишком далеко от еды. Он едва проглотил пару кусков, когда его телефон зазвонил, заставив их с Полем нервно дернуться. Но это снова был Джонс.

— Вы нашли ее?

С той стороны послышался усталый вздох.

— Да, босс. Нашли деревянный ящик с телом внутри. Она была зарыта в лесном массиве, поодаль от шоссе. Здесь рядом ничего: ни заправки, ни остановки — навряд ли кто-то остановится и услышит крики из-под земли. Голая автострада. Мы нашли ее, только потому что прочесывали весь лес, и рейнджеры прислали подмогу, чтобы охватить как можно больший участок.

— Насколько далеко от города он увез ее?

— Около восьми миль. Два метра земли над гробом. Земля просела, потому что доски сгнили и проломились под тяжестью грунта. Собаки начали копать яму и подняли лай, — Джонс цокнул языком. — Едва ли это поможет тебе, Питер. Как я понимаю, от Нила нет вестей?

— Пока нет. Хорошая работа, Джонс. Звоните, если что-то найдете еще…

Он отключился, утыкаясь лбом в тыльную сторону кисти, в которой был зажат телефон, чувствуя, как потихоньку отпускает головная боль под действием лекарств.

— Питер… — Арно хотел сказать что-то утешительное или ободряющее, но Питер резко поднялся, не давая ему такого шанса.

— Я должен идти, Поль. Я не могу сидеть здесь и ждать, пока ваши люди найдут Жака. Он может быть на загородной вилле у подружки, а может, покинул страну вместе с картиной. У Нила нет времени на работу по протоколу.

— Стой, куда ты?

Поль оставил свой обед, вскакивая следом и бросаясь за Берком, уже надевающим плащ.

— Интерпол заинтересован в том, чтобы взять Мерфи. Им плевать, что будет с Кэффри. Хотя его дело было закрыто в связи со смертью, многие аферы, в которых он подозревался, так и остались нераскрытыми — пропавшие ценности, подделки. Про его смерть напишут: вынужденная мера, случайная жертва. Полиция Парижа не пойдет на обмен.

— Питер, ты собираешься влезть в дом Жака? — Поль схватил пальто с вешалки, выходя из участка следом.

— Я не прошу ехать со мной. Скажи своему комиссару, что он может арестовать меня позже.

— Ты что спятил? — Арно пихнул его в плечо, и Питер растерянно обернулся. — Я не пущу тебя одного. К тому же однажды я уже влезал в чужой дом без разрешения, я тебе рассказывал.

— Уверен, Нил в этом был замешан.

Питер устало улыбнулся ему, и Поль слегка покраснел.

Так было лучше. Две головы и четыре руки могли сделать больше, Питер не хотел оставаться один. Но если будет нужно, он оставит Поля и отправится на сделку с Мерфи в одиночестве…

На этот раз пришлось ехать на такси, Поль отказался дать ему ключи от служебной машины, объяснив, что за разбитый автомобиль Прежан выбросит его самого в Сену.

Она была там. Стоило Питеру увидеть вазу, беспечно оставленную на столе, он сразу же узнал ее по снимку. Отколотая ручка лежала рядом. Кажется, Жак совсем не заботился о безопасности доверенных ему ценностей, если учесть, что любой, вроде Питера, мог влезть в дом и стащить все, что угодно.

С внутренней дрожью Питер перевернул вазу и из нее выскользнул свернутый в трубку холст. Они с Полем переглянулись, едва верящие в то, что все оказалось так просто. Картина так ловко ускользала из рук всех, кто имел с ней дело, что заполучить ее, наконец, было чем-то нереалистичным.

Питер развязал тонкую тесемку и развернул холст.

— Это точно настоящая? — Поль видел уже три таких картины и не заметил между ними никакой особой разницы.

Питер включил лампу, рассматривая холст под карманной лупой. На его губах играла довольная улыбка, первая искренняя улыбка за весь день. Он кивнул.

— Не удивительно, что Нил не хотел отдавать ее в руки Мерфи. Эта работа достойна быть выставленной в Лувре.

— И что теперь? Как нам связаться с Мерфи? Ждать звонка?

Питер аккуратно скрутил полотно и завернул его в брошенную Жаком на диване рубашку. Он посмотрел на Поля и покачал головой.

— Я знаю, куда идти.

— Откуда?

— Этот мерзавец любит знаки и значимые места. Он будет ждать нас у таксофона.

— У того, с которого Нил звонил тебе в тот день? — Поль спешил, стараясь не отставать, чтобы быть наравне с Питером, когда они поймают такси.

— Да, он знал, что я знаю адрес. Это единственное место, о котором все знают в Парижской полиции, но только я знаю, где оно находится, потому что пробивал входящий звонок.

— Питер, нам нужен какой-то план, чтобы не дать Мерфи уйти…

— Мы позаботимся об этом, как только Нил будет в безопасности.

Поль открыл рот, явно желая поспорить, но сдался.

К тому времени, когда они оказались у таксофона, уличные часы показывали три. На улице похолодало, пошел мелкий дождь. Поль ежился, втягивая голову в плечи, Питер оставался на месте, осматривая район. Люди попрятались под зонтами, часть магазинчиков в этот день была закрыта.

Они стояли минут пять, начина замерзать. С волос Питера капала вода, но он не собирался двигаться с места, уверенный, что Мерфи, где бы он ни был, осматривается и выжидает.

Когда его мобильник зазвонил, Питер взял трубку, не глядя, и тут же рявкнул:

— Сколько можно тебя ждать? Картина давно у меня!

Мерфи рассмеялся легко, словно они не играли вторые сутки в кошки-мышки, а созвонились как старые приятели и Питер отвесил их стандартную шутку.

— Да брось, Питер. Не так уж и давно. Я следил за тобой, твое незаконное проникновение в дом было блестящим! В духе Кэффри. Вот почему вы так хорошо спелись. Ты тоже любишь нарушать закон. Продажный агент.

— У нас с тобой была сделка. Я достал картину — выходи и отведи меня к Нилу.

— Не так быстро. В конце улицы вас ждет черный внедорожник. Подходите и садитесь на заднее сиденье, оставьте телефоны в мусорной корзине у автомата, иначе внедорожник уедет без вас.

— Не пойдет. Нет, — Питер покачал головой. — Я хочу иметь возможность поговорить с Нилом.

— Я дам тебе другой телефон и болтайте сколько хотите, агент. Если Кэффри захочет с вами говорить, я ведь убедил его, что вы его галлюцинация и не более. Я жду.

Поль, стоявший рядом, покачал головой, не одобряя эту идею, но Питер опустил руку и бросил мобильник в урну. Мерфи лишал их средства связи и источника GPS-сигнала, но это была его игра. Они вышли на финишную прямую, и Питер почувствовал, что его сердце больше не колотится быстрее, чем нужно, а внутри ничего не дрожит от напряжения.

Встретиться лицом к лицу с врагом, с картиной за пазухой Питеру было легче, чем разговаривать с ним по телефону на расстоянии. Зная, что Мерфи в любой момент может положить трубку и просто раствориться, и Питер никогда не найдет Нила.

Поль бросил свой телефон в мусорный бак с явной неохотой, а в следующую минуту они оба садились на заднее сиденье внедорожника.

— Приятно снова встретиться, агент, — улыбаясь в зеркало заднего вида, Мерфи усмехнулся и выпустил изо рта сигаретный дым, который тут же заполонил салон.

Наплечная кобура и пистолет на щиколотке ощущались Питером так остро как никогда, он краем глаза отметил, как Поль потянулся рукой под плащ, и положил ладонь на его локоть, останавливая. Оружие сейчас им было ни к чему. Они могли взять Мерфи на мушку, арестовать его и забросить в камеру, но он будет молчать до тех пор, пока не станет поздно. Мерфи знал об этом и знал, что Питер понимает. Поэтому он не попросил его оставить оружие в том же мусорном ведре.

Нил был его невидимым бронежилетом.

— Не могу ответить взаимностью. Я выполнил свою часть сделки, вези меня к Нилу.

— Конечно. Но сначала мы покажем картину тому, кто сможет определить ее подлинность.

— Черт возьми, — Питер зашипел, наклоняясь вперед. — Ты знаешь, что это оригинал, и просто тянешь время!

— Нет, не знаю, — Мерфи отрезал, заводя машину и выезжая с парковки. — Один раз Кэффри уже обманул меня, я не куплюсь на это снова. А вы с ним сделаны из одного теста, так что сначала эксперт, а потом мы прокатимся. Не волнуйся, здесь не далеко.

Они припарковались у неприметного серого здания примерно через двадцать минут одной из самых мучительных поездок Питера. Мерфи дразнил его, оставаясь издевательски спокойным, и Питеру приходилось отвечать, тратя львиную долю энергии на то, чтобы оставаться таким же бесстрастным как снаружи, так и внутри. Для Мерфи были важны эмоции, он хотел видеть страх и злость в его глазах, подпитывался ими, как ненасытный вампир, и Питер не собирался давать ему это.

Длинный коридор первого этажа вел к захламленной комнате с удушливым запахом старой бумаги. Мерфи забрал оттуда какого-то старика, и они вместе прошли в мастерскую, где Питер развернул холст на столе, чтобы эксперт смог рассмотреть его. Старик взглянул на Питера через очки без всякого интереса, но его взгляд загорелся, как только он увидел картину и вцепился скрюченными пальцами в лупу, чтобы возить ею над холстом.

— Ты обещал дать мне поговорить с Нилом, — пока старик был занят оценкой, Питер толкнул Мерфи в плечо.

— Держи, только не проговори все деньги. Там один номер, — Мерфи кивнул ему на стул в углу, где Питер мог бы сесть, чтобы быть у него на виду.

Поль остался приглядывать за картиной: Питер все равно не понимал, что восхищенно лепетал старик на французском.

Он нажал на кнопку вызова и прикрыл глаза, слушая в трубке молчаливые равнодушные гудки.

— Нил, возьми телефон…

После того, что Мерфи сделал с ним, Нил мог вообще не взять телефон. А что если он впал в панику и все-таки сломал крышку, и Питер зря гонялся за картиной весь день?

Он был почти готов вскочить со стула и затолкать мобильник Мерфи в глотку, но в этот момент послышался звук подключения. Голос Нила был слабым и скрипучим, ему явно было тяжело говорить.

— Нил, слава богу, я думал, что… Это Питер. Нил, я правда существую, и я здесь. Мерфи пытался сбить тебя с толку.

— Питер? — Нил словно только проснулся, с трудом соображая, чего от него хотят, и Питер с ужасом понял, что, возможно, так оно и было.

Нил уснул или потерял сознание, а значит, он замерзал еще быстрее, чем Питер предполагал.

— Нил, как ты?

— Холодно.

— Держись, мы уже едем. Я скоро вытащу тебя оттуда.

Послышался не то смех, не то вздох. В голосе собеседника не звучало ни радости, ни отчаяния, будто речь шла не о нем и его спасении.

— Мерфи сказал… это правда, что ты назвал ребенка моим именем?

Питер усмехнулся, улыбаясь, хотя и знал, что Нил его не видит.

— Да. Теперь у нас будут проблемы, не так ли?

— Я тоже подумал об этом.

Нил замолчал, и Питер тоже не знал, что сказать, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет от страха. Время утекало сквозь пальцы: пока старик-эксперт возился с холстом и оборудованием, Нил терял остатки тепла.

— Расскажи что-нибудь о тебе и обо мне, Питер, о работе в бюро. Я хочу послушать.

— Ну, однажды… — Питер задумчиво возвел глаза к потолку. — Однажды, ты прикинулся мной, а я тобой ради дела. И мне пришлось влезть в дом одного человека и вскрывать сейф, а ты играл агента ФБР и даже успел посветить моим значком перед зрителями.

— Я был хорош? — Нил сухо рассмеялся.

— Лучший как и в любом деле.

Они снова замолчали, а потом Нил пробубнил так, что Питер едва расслышал его, вынужденный заткнуть второе ухо, чтобы отстраниться от французской болтовни на заднем плане.

— Он снял мой браслет…

— Твой браслет у меня. Уверен, он удобнее того, что ты носил в бюро. Браслет слежения.

— Я догадался… Я… — в трубке послышалось шуршание, прерываемое тяжелым дыханием Нила. — Даже если ты лишь в моей голове, я рад, что услышал твой голос.

— Нет-нет, Нил. Я не в твоей голове. Я правда здесь…

— Я слишком сильно этого хотел, поэтому ты здесь.

— Нил, все взаправду! Мерфи хотел напугать и дезориентировать тебя, он просто издевался над нами. Я… Господи, — Питер вскочил со стула, не представляя, как может доказать, что происходящее сейчас правда. — Спроси что-нибудь, я отвечу на любой твой вопрос!

— Если ты часть меня, то я смогу ответить на любой свой вопрос. Это ведь нельзя проверить.

— Я все о тебе знаю, даже то, что не знает Мерфи, даже то, что ты сам не помнишь. Я был с тобой, когда погибла Кейт, я знаю о твоем отце, что ты был в программе защиты свидетелей — ты сам рассказал мне это, когда меня сослали работать с уликами, и ты приносил мне обед. Ты сбежал из тюрьмы в форме охранника, выйдя через главный вход. Ты смог сделать идеальную подделку бутылки Франклина и картины Дэга.

— Видимо, я много чего успел натворить, но это все… что угодно можно сказать.

— Ладно, ладно, — Питер уставился в окно, за которым постепенно начинало темнеть, и потер хмурый лоб, пытаясь понять, что именно Нил мог бы проверить. — У тебя на ноге есть шрам, на правом бедре.

— Да, есть.

— Ты получил его на Кабо-Верде, когда другой агент ФБР захватил тебя и пытался предотвратить твой побег.

— Все еще не могу проверить.

Питер закусил губу, не представляя, как еще может доказать хоть что-то, как его озарило.

— Нил! Я не знаю, как Мерфи смог отключить сигнал в твоем телефоне, но я знаю, как ты слышал его. У тебя в ухе, скорее всего, стоит микронаушник. Сейчас они такие крохотные, что ты можешь не ощущать его, если прикасаешься ладонью к уху. Попробуй нащупать его мизинцем.

В трубке послышалось шуршание и возня, а потом голос Нила вернулся, взволнованный и куда более живой, чем минуту назад.

— Проклятье, ты прав, Питер. Не понимаю, как я сразу не догадался об этом!

— Ты хорошо держался.

— Ты слушал это?

— Он сделал запись и включил ее мне. Я же сказал, что Мерфи сделал это нарочно.

— Питер, это правда ты?

— Осталось совсем немного, приятель.

— О, нет, — Нил зазвучал испуганно, и Питер стиснул пальцы в кулаки, боясь услышать о том, что случилось. — У меня садится батарея в телефоне. Я останусь без связи и света. Пожалуйста, Питер, я не продержусь здесь слишком долго! Я уже напоминаю кусок высушенного мороженого мяса…

— Нам надо разъединиться, Нил, чтобы сэкономить твою батарею, ладно? Я сейчас отключусь, и ты погасишь экран. Не включай его без надобности, я позвоню тебе, если будет нужно.

Нил какое-то время молчал, явно собираясь с силами, понимая, что это может быть их последний разговор. Если телефон отключится раньше, и Питер не успеет…

— Хорошо.

— Мы скоро увидимся, — Питер старался звучать ободряюще, но понимал, что сам едва сдерживает нахлынувшую тревогу, такую же, которая охватила Нила.

— Питер! — Нил вскрикнул, боясь, что тот уже отключился.

— Я еще здесь.

— Пожалуйста, если ты поймешь, что не сможешь найти меня, позвони мне в последний раз, — голос Нила дрожал, и Питер отвернулся к окну, стискивая пальцы в кулак. — Один звонок, ладно? Не оставляй меня здесь одного.

— Обещаю, Нил. Когда я позвоню в следующий раз, я буду стоять над тобой с лопатой.

— Тогда до встречи, Питер.

Они отключили связь одновременно, думая, что у второго не хватит смелости нажать отбой первым.

Когда Питер обернулся, Мерфи протягивал старику свернутую пачку евро.

— Поехали! — он ткнул пальцем в грудь Мерфи, не переживая о том, что тот был выше и шире в плечах, а так же о том, что у Мерфи тоже был пистолет, заткнутый за пояс джинсов.

— Конечно. Выходите.

***

Поль не водил машину пять лет, с тех пор как попал в аварию. Психотерапевт не смогла ему помочь, но, откровенно говоря, он не слишком-то пытался. Такси и напарники обычно выручали его, и Полю не приходилось садиться за руль, где на него в любой момент могла накатить паника.

Из-за своей фобии он чувствовал себя несколько глупо, и Маркель не забывал его пожурить за это, но Поль был непреклонен.

— За рулем будешь сидеть ты, потому что американец вызовет больше подозрений. Мы с Питером сядем сзади, и, если ты намекнешь хоть одним словом или жестом патрульному, что что-то не так, я прострелю Питеру голову. И успею ранить тебя в спину. Два трупа и инвалидность — вот твоя цена за мою поимку.

— Хватит условий, Мерфи, мы отдали оружие и картину, если ты не привезешь меня к Нилу, я убью тебя голыми руками!

— С тобой забавно было играть, Питер, но со смертью одного из вас игра закончится. А это скучно. Смерть Кэффри будет скучной, он просто уснет от холода и не проснется. Его страх и отчаяние были куда интересней. Давайте, инспектор, заводите мотор. Я не хочу сидеть вечно в этой приклеенной бороде и дурацком костюме.

Мерфи был не похож сам на себя. За каких-то пять минут он преобразился из сурового громилы в грузного обрюзгшего старика со свисающим животом и грязными лохмами, в неопрятной одежде. В сумерках при плохом освещении салона патрульный спокойно мог пропустить его на кордоне даже за рулем, но Мерфи хотел быть уверен, что проедет неузнанным. По-другому из города у него не было возможности выбраться.

Дождь лил уже не на шутку, небо заволокло, и сгущались сумерки. Они проехали через город беспрепятственно, но застряли в пробке на выезде, где полиция проверяла машины. Поль держался за руль, как утопающий за соломинку, стискивая пальцы до боли и отчаянно потея. Тело помнило, как водить, и быстро подстроилось под машину, он не дергал ногой и не выкручивал руль, но боялся, что в любой момент на него может накатить паника.

— Поль, ты в порядке? — Питер смотрел на него из зеркала заднего вида. — Я думал, ты вообще не водишь.

— Давно не был за рулем, — он нервно улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь не думать ни о чем лишнем.

Будто бы недостаточно того, что они оказались на мушке у убийцы, который мог пристрелить их, стоило им покинуть черту города и отъехать от кордона. В последний момент, пока Питер не видел, Поль нажал на кнопку вызова на мобильнике, дозваниваясь до Прежана. Тишина в трубке должна была насторожить комиссара, и их выброшенные мобильники наверняка уже нашли. Маркель должен был увидеть по камерам наблюдения, куда они пошли и отследить автомобиль.

И Поль надеялся, что у него хватит ума не задерживать машину на кордоне, а дать им проехать дальше, пока Нил не найдется. В противном случае Поль будет ненавидеть себя до конца жизни за то, что доверился комиссару и их системе правосудия чуть больше, чем охваченный отчаянием Питер.

Когда подошла их очередь, он ощущал, что может все запороть. И Мерфи подлил масла в огонь, уточнив:

— Если ты будешь так трястись, инспектор, и нас раскроют, я уже сказал, что обещал тебе.

Полицейский, одетый в дождевик и уставший просить каждого показать документы, уныло нагнулся к окошку Поля. Тот сочувственно улыбнулся ему и показал значок.

— Инспектор Арно, я из команды комиссара Прежана. Мы везем свидетеля, который видел преступника в лесополосе чуть дальше. Пропустите нас, мы очень спешим.

— А кто третий?

— Агент Берк из ФБР, он прибыл, чтобы помочь нам найти его похищенного коллегу. Питер, покажи значок.

Питер протянул свой значок, кивая офицеру.

— Вам нужно сопровождение?

— Нет, мы вызовем подмогу, если что. Спасибо, — Поль благодарно улыбнулся, и патрульный махнул рукой, пропуская их вперед на пустынное темное шоссе.

Они проехали полмили в тишине, шоссе завернуло, скрываясь за лесополосой от кордона, когда Питер нанес Мерфи мощный удар в шею, резко изворачиваясь, чтобы вырвать у него из рук оружие. Поль вскрикнул, машину занесло на повороте, когда он сильно крутанул руль и резко нажал на тормоза.

— Питер!

С рычанием двое мужчин на заднем сиденье боролись друг с другом. Мерфи был крупнее и сильнее, но Питер выглядел как человек, который перешел черту. На его лице не было ни страха, ни отчаяния, — убийственная, холодная решимость, расчетливые удары в болевые точки. Он не давал Мерфи дотянуться до пистолета, одновременно пытаясь придушить и обезвредить его.

Поль выскочил со своего места, открыл заднюю дверь машины и скользнул рукой внутрь, вытаскивая упавший на пол пистолет.

— Убери от него руки!

Услышав щелчок затвора, Мерфи и Берк вмиг расцепились, растрепанные и красные, как только что катавшиеся клубком коты. Они уставились друг на друга с ненавистью. Губы Мерфи исказила злая окровавленная улыбка, Питер молча смотрел на него в упор, не моргая и не отводя взгляд.

— Не ожидал от тебя такой прыти, Берк.

— Только не говори, что не собирался пристрелить нас, как только мы окажемся вне поля зрения кордона. Выходи из машины.

Мерфи не сдвинулся с места.

— Это шоссе тянется на много миль. Мы можем ходить по обочине хоть всю ночь, но Кэффри едва ли доживет до утра при таком холоде.

— Выходи сейчас же!

Поль отошел в сторону, давая Мерфи возможность вылезти и поднять руки. Берк тоже вышел под дождь, но уже через секунду скользнул за руль и отпер пассажирскую дверь спереди.

— Садись.

— Рад, что ты одумался, — Дэвид медленно сел, все еще держа руки поднятыми под дулом пистолета, которое инспектор направлял на него через стекло.

Поль подошел к задней дверце, чтобы сесть позади Мерфи и иметь возможность держать его на мушке, но понял, что ручка не поддается.

— Питер? — он бросил вопросительный взгляд на водительское место, и Берк обернулся.

— Иди обратно, Поль, и вызови скорую.

— Нет, что ты делаешь?! Питер!

Колеса взвизгнули, пальцы Поля скользнули по мокрой ручке дверцы, и машина на всей скорости помчалась прочь, оставляя Арно с пистолетом на обочине. Он развернулся и, чертыхаясь, бросился бежать в обратную сторону.

***

— Ловко ты его бросил, Берк.

— Мне плевать, куда ты сбежишь и что ты сделаешь с картиной. Я здесь только ради Нила, не ради тебя, мерзкая ты тварь. Ты приведешь меня к Нилу, и я отпущу тебя. Можешь катиться на все четыре стороны. У тебя будет фора в двадцать минут, пока Арно добежит до кордона и сообщит им о машине. Думаю, у тебя есть запасные номера в багажнике, ты не такой дурак.

Мерфи вытянул ноги под приборную панель и самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Я ожидал, что ты будешь угрожать мне пистолетом, но не ждал, что поможешь сбежать. Ты полон сюрпризов, как и твой мальчишка. Вы стоите друг друга.

Питер сжал руки на руле, ощущая боль в разбитых от удара о чужую челюсть костяшках, пока Мерфи облизывал рассеченную губу.

— Долго еще ехать?

— Недолго. Почти на месте. Мне бы некогда было мотаться туда-сюда, таская твою спящую красавицу и ящики. Вы ведь уже нашли Молли, да?

— Однажды я найду тебя. И ты за все заплатишь, Мерфи, клянусь.

— Это будет забавно, Берк, я буду ждать тебя! — он выглядел почти польщенным словами Питера, и тот сжал губы, не желая больше тешить самолюбие психопата.

Совсем стемнело, и шел проливной дождь, Питер то и дело поглядывал на мобильник, желая как можно скорее набрать номер Нила и позвонить ему, но понимал, что этот звонок пригодится им в лесу.

Они ехали в тишине еще пять или семь минут прежде, чем Мерфи указал на неприметный знак газовой трассы.

— Останови здесь.

Питер припарковался на обочине, достал из бардачка бутылку воды и схватил с приборной панели телефон, но пальцы Мерфи сжались на его руке, стискивая до боли.

— Без телефона.

— Я отдам его тебе, как только буду уверен, что под землей зарыт Нил, а не коровья туша.

Пальцы Мерфи с неохотой разжались, и они одновременно выскользнули на улицу.

Питер открыл багажник, чтобы достать оттуда фонарик и небольшую дорожную лопату, и кивнул Мерфи в сторону леса.

Они поспешно спустились в овраг. Штаны и ботинки Питера тут же промокли. О зонте не шло и речи. Едва разбирая дорогу, они шагнули в темноту деревьев. Луч от фонарика скользил по старым мшистым стволам елей и сосен, здесь пахло застоявшейся сыростью. Мерфи уверенно шел вперед, ориентируясь по каким-то видимым лишь ему знакам, пока они не обошли густой кустарник и Питер не увидел впереди свежую землю.

— Вот твой Кэффри, выкапывай, — Мерфи со смехом скрестил руки на груди.

Питер поднес телефон к уху, набирая номер и пытаясь услышать сквозь шум дождя и ветра звонок мобильника. Но гудки оборвались почти сразу.

— Питер!

— Нил, не бери трубку. Я перезвоню и сброшу, а потом снова позвоню, хорошо?

— Ладно.

Он отключился и снова набрал, прислушиваясь, и едва не рухнул от облегчения, слыша отчетливый звон телефона под землей. Сброс, и новый набор.

— Что это было?

— Я здесь, Нил. Все будет хорошо.

— Питер? — Нил заколотил по крышке своего гроба, и Питер отчетливо услышал глухой звук.

— Отдавай мобильник, Берк.

Мерфи протянул руку, с его лица пропала улыбка.

— Я отключаюсь, Нил. Сейчас увидимся.

Он протянул мобильник Мерфи, и тот рванулся в лес, обратно к дороге, а Питер схватил лопату.

Здесь дождь был не таким сильным, но Питер ощущал, как крупные капли то и дело попадают ему за шиворот. Нил продолжал стучать и скрестись снизу, слыша, как Питер копает землю. Пропитавшаяся влагой, она была тяжелой. Маленькая лопата едва ворочала липкие, большие комья земли, которые Питер старательно откидывал в сторону.

Рубашка тут же пропиталась потом. Полтора суток без сна, в непрерывном напряжении, без еды и почти на одном кофе давали о себе знать. Мышцы Питера дрожали, когда он вонзал лопату в землю, уставшая спина быстро разболелась, но он не останавливался ни на минуту.

— Скорее, Поль…

Он вдруг понял, что нужно было оставить на дороге какой-то знак, иначе Арно, полиция и скорая проедут мимо. Но, подняв взгляд, Питер понял, что если сейчас выйдет из темного леса, может просто не найти путь обратно, к тому же оставлять Нила хоть на минуту дольше в его саркофаге ему не хотелось.

— Держись, Нил!

Это был один из его кошмаров, тех, что преследовал Питера в самом начале после смерти Кэффри. Что он откапывает Нила из могилы, что они случайно похоронили его живым, и Питер роет и роет землю, но не может докопаться до гроба, в какой-то момент понимая, что стоит по шею в глубокой яме, и его начинает заваливать грязью и песком.

Стук из-под земли стал реже.

— Не трать силы, ладно? Я уже близко.

— Окей, — голос Нила был еле слышен, хриплый и ослабший.

Он перестал стучать и возиться, позволяя Питеру делать свою работу.

Яма углублялась медленно, земля разъезжалась под ногами, вся одежда Берка опять была перепачкана в грязи. Кожа на ладонях начала саднить, он быстро натер неудобной скользкой ручкой мозоли. Наконец, лопата ударила в твердое дерево.

— Питер! — Нил похлопал ладонью по крышке, и Питер почувствовал, что смеется от облегчения.

— Я здесь, Нил, еще чуть-чуть, — он похлопал ладонью по грязной доске, показавшейся из-под земли.

И принялся грести и копать, откидывая землю с еще большим упорством, когда раздался хруст и черенок лопаты отломился.

— Проклятье!

Питер отломал рукоять окончательно и уставился на кусок железа у себя в руках.

— Что там?

— Все хорошо, просто сломал лопату.

Мокрая испачканная в грязи железка, скользила в пальцах еще хуже, чем рукоять, но у Питера не оставалось выбора. Он загреб ей, выбрасывая из ямы землю, продолжая откапывать крышку все больше. В какой-то момент лезвие соскользнуло, чуть не рассекая ему руку, и Питер дал себе небольшую передышку.

От непрерывной тяжелой работы на износ его мышцы мелко дрожали, прося о пощаде. Руки и плечи ныли, и Питер обернулся в сторону дороги. Но отсюда не было видно даже фар проезжающих машин. Если Поль и рванулся ему на помощь, то проехал мимо… Берк ощущал себя кретином, но вместо того, чтобы встать и добраться до шоссе, продолжил копать.

В конце концов, лопата начала цепляться за края деревянного ящика, застревая между досок, поддевая гвозди, и Питер отшвырнул ее прочь, загребая землю руками и выбрасывая наружу. Это было быстрее и легче, хотя его пальцы онемели от холода. Изо рта вырывались облачка пара, напоминая, что на улице не больше пяти градусов тепла, а то и меньше.

Крышка была расчищена, Питер сидел на ней верхом, с трудом осознавая, что сейчас их с Нилом впервые за год разделяет лишь пара сантиметров доски. В это не верилось. Возможно, Питер слишком увлекся своими кошмарами и гипнозом. Он рассмеялся, не понимая, как мог винить Нила в том, что тот поддался уловкам Мерфи с галлюцинациями, когда сам и без Мерфи думал: а не спятил ли, не спит ли?

Он снова нащупал лопату и принялся ковырять доски, пытаясь поддеть крышку. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

— Нил, попробуй упереться в крышку руками и коленями.

Но сверху усилия Нила выглядели еще более тщетными, чем усилия Питера. Ему нужен был лом или гвоздодер, или хотя бы нормальная лопата, а не огрызок.

— Там есть петли? — голос Нила звучал совсем рядом, наконец-то не через телефонную трубку.

Питер осмотрелся, но не нашел петель. Мерфи прибил крышку кучей гвоздей, намертво заколотив своего пленника в ящике.

— Нет. Дай подумать. Сейчас. Одну минуту.

Вспотевшая кожа начинала остывать, рубашка прилипла холодной тряпкой к спине, и Питер ощущал, что начинает замерзать. Его уже потряхивало от холода, и он провел грязной ладонью по лицу, стирая текущую с волос воду.

Он надавил рукой на одну доску, потом на другую, прощупывая каждую. Одна из них прогнулась чуть сильнее.

— Я сейчас поддену доску. Попробуем разломать крышку. Прикрой глаза и отвернись, хорошо, Нил? Скажи, когда будешь готов.

— Я готов.

Питер с силой вонзил лезвие лопаты в едва заметную щель между досками, потом еще и еще раз, расширяя ее, пока кончик лопаты, наконец, не оказался между досками. Питер надавил, рыча от усилий, чувствуя, как с трудом поддаются хорошие длинные гвозди, которых Мерфи не пожалел для пленника. Доска двигалась медленно, руки Питер скользили по лопате, но на третий раз раздался противный скрежещущий звук и гвоздь вышел из лунки.

Лопата зазвенела по крышке, отброшенная Питеров в сторону.

— Питер!

Испачканные в засохшей крови пальцы Нила выскользнули в образовавшуюся щель, и Питер протянул свою грязную ладонь, сжимая холодную руку в своей.

— Я нашел тебя… — его дыхание сбилось, но он почти смеялся, — четыре-ноль в мою пользу.

— Спасибо. Спасибо, что не бросил меня, — голос Нила дрожал вместе с ним самим, они оба тряслись от холода, и Питер неохотно разжал пальцы.

— Давай, надо вытащить тебя оттуда.

Берк вцепился в доску обеими руками, отгибая край на себя, чтобы отломать, Нил уперся ладонью со своей стороны. С громким треском доска разломилась в том месте, где ее пересекала поперечная балка.

В свете фонарика появилось бледное лицо Нила. Он часто заморгал, когда холодные капли дождя попали на его кожу. Питер потянулся за бутылкой воды, которую оставил где-то в траве. Ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть Кэффри в таком плохом состоянии. Откровенно говоря, даже в морге он выглядел лучше, чем сейчас, с землистым цветом лица, запавшими глазами и пересохшими покрытыми коркой крови губами.

— Вот, выпей воды.

Нил вцепился в бутылку, стискивая пальцы, забыв про боль в израненных ногтях, судорожно глотая спасительную воду.

— Не спеши, медленней.

Питер склонился над ним, закрывая проем от дождя, пытаясь отдышаться и унять собственную дрожь в утомленных мышцах. Мир казался сюрреалистичным. Шум дождя, густая темнота леса за пределами луча фонарика, грязь и холод, пропитавшие его одежду — все было настоящим. Но увидеть своего гениального информатора и близкого друга живым, хоть и изрядно потрепанным, — это то, на что Питер не мог надеяться весь последний год. И теперь он пытался вписать Нила обратно в свою реальность. Даже несмотря на то, что он слышал от Поля и других рассказы о Ниле, слышал его голос — увидеть его своими глазами помогло убедиться Питеру, что он не спятил.

Нил отбросил пустую бутылку, тяжело дыша, и уставился на Питера, шепча одними губами «спасибо». Питер улыбнулся, вдохнул и выдохнул еще раз, понимая, что сидеть дальше нет смысла. Он нашел Нила, но тот все еще был в опасности.

— Давай, нужно вытащить тебя оттуда. Я поддену еще две доски, и ты сможешь вылезти.

На этот раз не пришлось расширять щель. Питер просунул лопату между доской и перекладиной, в которую был вбит гвоздь, и надавил. Руки болели от напряжения и холода, но Питер был не намерен сдаваться. Вторая доска поддалась тяжелее, хотя, скорее всего, лишь потому, что они оба устали еще больше. Ладонь Питера соскользнула по мокрому, грязному краю доски, кожу обожгло огнем, но доска все-таки треснула, и он отбросил ее в сторону.

Не стоило смотреть на свои ладони, чтобы не видеть травмы и не жалеть себя. Меньше всего им нужно было здесь задерживаться. Даже если не приедет Арно, они остановят любую машину и попросят помощи, главное выйти из леса.

— У тебя идет кровь, Питер, — Нил все еще лежал, глядя на него снизу вверх.

В свете фонарика ему, наверное, было видно еще меньше, чем Питеру.

— Неважно, последняя.

С разодранной ладонью давить на лопату было сложнее, мокрые окровавленные руки скользили сильней, чем раньше.

Нил отпихнул его раненую руку и вцепился в другой край лопаты своей ладонью, тяня вниз, пока Питер давил сверху. Доска с хрустом отделилась, и им оставалось только отломить ее, как и остальные.

Когда Питер отбросил ее в сторону, он был уверен, что половина щепок из ее разлохмаченного бока осталась у него под горящей кожей.

— Вылезай.

Питер наклонился, протягивая руки вниз, подхватывая Нила подмышки, пока тот вцепился мертвой хваткой в его плечи, отталкиваясь от дна ногами. Они неуклюже повалились в сырую грязь, стоило Нилу покинуть проклятый ящик. Оба тяжело дышали. Если для Питера последние два дня были бесконечной чехардой, то Нил потерял свои силы, лежа и сидя без движения. Его едва заметно трясло от холода, пока у Питера зуб на зуб не попадал. Плохо.

— Давай, Нил, поднимайся. Нам надо дойти до шоссе.

Питер стянул с себя плащ, кое-как подтягивая обессиленного Кэффри к себе и закутывая в мокрую, но все-таки плотную ткань, не пропускавшую ветер. Нил привалился к его плечу, тяжело хватая воздух открытым ртом. Он потратил все силы на то, чтобы помочь Питеру сломать доски и выбраться из гроба, но едва ли был способен подняться теперь на ноги.

— Я не… могу… — его шелестящий голос был еле слышен за шумом дождя и ветра.

Питер прижал его ближе, растирая плечи и плотнее запахивая плащ. Фонарик валялся на крышке гроба, оставляя их в холодной темноте. Спина Питера, не прикрытая больше плащом, тут же заледенела.

— Отдохнем минутку и пошли. Не вздумай тут спать, ты и так весь день провалялся.

Питер встряхнул его, не давая отключиться, в отчаянии пытаясь что-то придумать. Он просто не дотащит Кэффри до дороги, если тот потеряет сознание! От мысли, что Нил может умереть прямо сейчас от переохлаждения и Питер приедет в больницу с покойником, внутри все сжималось.

— Питер… — голос Нила все еще звучал тихо, и Берку пришлось наклониться ниже, чтобы услышать его. — Я вспомнил… Ты стоял надо мной. Я не мог дышать… Почему-то… это же было?

Питер усмехнулся.

— Афера с бойлерными. У него был сейф, который откачивал воздух из помещения при проникновении воров. У нас был один баллон кислорода на двоих, который ты мне отдал, чтобы я нас вытащил.

— Кажется, ты никогда меня не подводил. Даже после того, как я… умер? Зачем я это сделал, Питер? Я не понимаю…

Ответ на этот вопрос Питер хотел бы сам услышать от Нила. Но сейчас, когда Нил был жив, когда они снова могли поговорить, это было уже не важно.

— Ты хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда.

К шуму дождя прибавился их тихий смех, позволяющий снять хотя бы каплю напряжения.

— Пойдем, давай, я помогу тебе встать, — он просунул руку Нилу под плечи, пытаясь подтянуть его вверх, когда услышал крики со стороны шоссе.

— Мне кажется или кто-то… — Нил не договорил, потому что Питер закричал во все горло, что были силы.

— Мы здесь! Поль! Мы здесь!

Даже отсюда Питер смог разглядеть сквозь ветви кустарника отдаленный тусклый свет фар автомобилей.

— Питер! — голос Поля звучал чуть в стороне.

— Питер, нужно посветить им… — Нил с трудом сел, отлепляясь от Питера, и они оба ощутили все пять мокрых градусов по Цельсию, лишенные тепла друг друга.

Берк соскользнул вниз, поднимая фонарик, и вернулся к Нилу, снова прижимая его к себе и направляя луч света как можно выше, моргая кнопкой включения.

— Поль! Мы здесь! Сюда!

— Питер! — Поль перешел на французский, крича что-то другим людям.

Питер уже слышал их шаги, шуршали ветки, мелькали лучи фонариков.

— Поль здесь… Люка? — Нил дернулся в руках Питера, пытаясь выпрямиться, но Питер не дал ему отстраниться.

— Он жив, с ним все в порядке.

— Слава богу, — он уткнулся лбом обратно в шею Питера, с облегчением выдыхая.

— Питер! — Поль выскочил к ним первым, проломив себе путь прямо через кусты, и махнул тем, кто шел за ними. — Как вы? Нил!

Он плюхнулся на колени рядом с ними, мокрый до нитки после беготни под дождем до кордона и по лесу. Нил протянул ему руку, но Поль обнял их с Питером за плечи.

— Когда ты сказал, что вы с Люка будете вести себя тише воды, ниже травы, я не думал, что это включает в себя лежание под землей под действием фенобарбитала! Вы, американцы, просто чокнутые, вы в курсе?

Прежан вывалился из кустов, как медведь, ломая ветки ногами. Убедившись, что никто не умер, он зарявкал в рацию приказы.

— Как вы нашли нас? Я не оставил знака на дороге, думал, вы проскочите мимо, — Питер кивнул, принимая из рук Маркеля теплое одеяло и закутывая себя и Нила в наконец-то сухую плотную ткань, хоть немного защищающую их от ветра.

Поль повернулся в сторону Маркеля, переводя вопрос Питера. Судя по некоторому укору во взгляде, он знал ответ.

— Что? Да вас, сосунков, без присмотра оставить нельзя, — Прежан развел руками, а потом показал Питеру экран телефона с точкой GPS-сигнала. — Взял пример с американских коллег и сунул Берку в подкладку плаща маячок. Мое лучшее решение за эти двое проклятых суток!

— Спасибо, — Питер смотрел на него снизу вверх, чувствуя, что по-настоящему благодарен, что даже в другой стране нашелся человек, который помог прикрыть ему спину, даже несмотря на то, что они с Нилом доставили парижской полиции немало неприятностей.

— Переведи ему, что лучшей благодарностью будет с его стороны забрать поскорее Кэффри с глаз моих, чтобы это больше не было моей головной болью. А с тебя, покойничек, бутылка хорошего виски и сигары.

Нил высунул руку из-под плаща и показал ему два пальца, соглашаясь. Питер устало опустил голову, утыкаясь виском в мокрые волосы Нила, мечтая только о том, чтобы скорее оказаться, наконец, в теплой постели и забыться крепким сном не меньше, чем на двенадцать часов. Теперь все будет хорошо.


	19. Счастливый человек

В приемном отделении больницы их разделили. Питер шел за каталкой Нила, держа его за руку, пока медсестра мягко, но настойчиво, не попросила его пройти за ней в кабинет неотложной помощи, а Кэффри увезли в палату интенсивной терапии.

Под капельницей, с кислородной маской и подключенный к мониторам, еще более серый под светом больничных ламп, он проводил уходящего Питера испуганным взглядом. Одними губами Питер прошептал «все будет хорошо» прежде, чем каталка скрылась за дверьми, а сам он опустился на больничную кровать, чтобы дать себя осмотреть.

Его отогревшиеся ладони горели, словно их облили горячим маслом. Не удивительно. Он опустил взгляд только раз и отвернулся, чувствуя дурноту. Под кожей по всей ладони торчали занозы, из рваной ссадины на правой руке, которую он ободрал о край доски, выглядывали окровавленные щепки. Он обломал ногти, пока раскидывал землю руками, но не заметил этого в темноте, зато сейчас это выглядело достаточно отвратительно, чтобы Питер почувствовал тошноту и каждую щепку, вонзившуюся в его кожу.

Он не был серьезно ранен, все, что ему нужно было на самом деле: сытный ужин и теплая постель. Закутанный в согревающее одеяло, он дожидался врача, который знал английский.

— Вы Питер Берк?

Когда он кивнул, женщина положила свой планшет на столик и сняла стетоскоп.

— Меня зовут доктор Зое Корьме, сегодня я буду вашим лечащим врачом. Мне нужно будет, чтобы вы подписали кое-какие документы.

— Боюсь, мои руки сейчас не в лучшей форме, — он показал ей свои ладони, и она спокойно кивнула.

— Думаю, это подождет.

Она что-то заговорила по-французски, и медсестры засуетились, привозя столик с инструментами, доставая перевязочный материал и лекарства. Когда она прослушала сердце и легкие Питера и проверила его зрачковый рефлекс, он все-таки решил спросить.

— Вы сможете узнать для меня, как там мой друг? Его привезли со мной только что.

Разбирая инструменты на столике, доктор бросила на него короткий взгляд:

— Питер Доу? Ваш друг наш постоянный клиент, месье… — она вдруг резко обернулась. — Вы Питер!

Это точно станет их семейной шуткой. Он не знал никого из этих людей, но все узнавали его, только услышав имя.

— Вы лечили Нила, когда его достали из реки?

— Нил, так вот как его зовут. Значит, он все-таки нашел вас, — она улыбалась теперь гораздо теплее, чем минутой ранее.

— Скорее, я нашел его. А Нил нашел только проблемы на свою голову. Как всегда.

— Что ж, у него хороший ангел-хранитель, но вам не помешало бы в следующий раз использовать перчатки, — она аккуратно опустила его руку на столик и побрызгала на кожу обезболивающим спреем.

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз мне не придется выкапывать его из-под земли…

С перевязанными руками, после пары уколов и подписанного отказа от госпитализации Питер все еще сидел в коридоре приемного отделения. Он остался без денег и своих документов, не представляя, где находится его мокрый плащ. Рубашка на нем подсохла, но брюки оставались сырыми, в ботинках хлюпало. Он собирался найти Поля, но у него не было даже мобильника, и, конечно, он не помнил номера телефона ни Арно, ни Прежана, ни даже полицейского участка Нантера.

Возможно, ему не стоило отказываться от госпитализации, но Питер не хотел ночевать здесь. Сойдет любой отель, в котором он сможет принять горячий душ и выспаться на нормальной кровати, а не больничной койке. Но прежде он хотел дождаться новостей о Ниле. Потом можно будет найти Арно или хоть кого-то, кто поможет ему добраться до участка, чтобы забрать свой чемодан, брошенный под столом инспектора.

Поль вынырнул, словно из-под земли. Его волосы подсохли и торчали в разные стороны, увидев Питера, он направился прямиком к нему.

— Питер! Ты почему здесь?

— Ты слышал что-нибудь о Ниле? Я не могу ни с кем поговорить, — он устало махнул забинтованной рукой в сторону поста, где медсестры, говорящие на французском, то и дело бросали на него настороженные взгляды.

— Он в палате интенсивной терапии, до утра к нему точно никого не пустят. Поехали домой, я вызвал такси.

Арно потянул его за плечо, побуждая встать.

— Нет, я хочу дождаться врача, — Питер упорно оставался на месте, желая сначала убедиться, что Нилу больше не грозит смертельная опасность.

— Люка позвонит нам, как только что-нибудь выяснит.

— Он в этой больнице?

Поль кивнул.

— Пойдем, пока я не упал и не уснул прямо посреди коридора.

— Слушай, я не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства… — Питер подумал, что, наверное, селиться в доме Арно уже будет перебором после всего, что инспектор пережил из-за них с Нилом.

Но тот схватил его за локоть, силком поднимая из кресла.

— Поехали уже, комната Нила все равно пустует, там и ляжешь.

Только под горячим душем Питер, наконец, почувствовал, что по-настоящему согрелся. В комоде он отыскал чистые штаны и футболку, его грязные промокшие вещи остались в стиральной машине. После восьмичасового полета и целого дня беготни почувствовать себя согретым, чистым и свободным от тесной одежды было настоящим блаженством. Его чемодан так и остался в участке, никто из них не был готов ехать куда-то еще.

В доме Поля был жуткий бардак. На полу валялся разбитый телефон и бокалы, с одной из тумбочек во время драки Люка и Мерфи снесли все, что там стояло: фотографии, лампу, декоративную вазу. Полиция оставила все как есть после осмотра, и убрать здесь было некому.

Когда Питер вышел, Поль уже собрал большую часть осколков. Они ждали заказанный ужин.

— Извини за эту жуткую вонь. Пока свет был выключен, холодильник разморозился. Пришлось все выбросить.

— Однажды мы уехали в отпуск с Эл и забыли убрать в морозилку мясо. Неделю пришлось все проветривать прежде, чем запах тухлятины окончательно исчез.

— Кар!

С громким криком на столе перед ним опустилась галка. Наклоняя голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, она рассматривала Питера.

— Я узнал тебя, маленький воришка, — он протянул палец к галке, но на полпути передумал.

Его руки и так достаточно пострадали, чтобы рисковать получить от незнакомой птицы опасный клевок.

— Он не клюнет, если ты угостишь его чем-нибудь, — Поль кивнул вниз, и Питер почувствовал, что он сует ему под столом кусочек печенья.

Увидев в руках Питера лакомство, галка захлопала крыльями и еще раз громко каркнула.

— Хочешь печенья? — Питер с опаской протянул Рависёру кусок, но тот взял из его пальцев угощенье осторожно и тут же ушел на другой край стола, чтобы спокойно склевать свой ужин.

— Нил научил его брать осторожно. Не знаю, как он это сделал. Раньше Рависёр, хватая куски, отклевывал мне пальцы, а теперь даже маленькие крошки берет так, что я не замечаю.

— Наверняка, он теперь тащит у тебя не только еду незаметно, — Питер усмехнулся, и Поль рассмеялся, доставая из кухонной тумбочки многострадальную флешку.

— Я приклеил к ней крышечку, но он ее отковырял, и я не знаю, как и когда.

Привезли еду, и Питер старался жевать спокойно, а не набрасываться на мясо и гарнир так, будто голодал неделю. В отличие от него Поль, с жадностью впиваясь в куриное крылышко, чуть ли не стонал от наслаждения и попутно отгонял галку, пытающуюся стащить еду прямо из его тарелки.

Когда с ужином было покончено, Поль провел его в кабинет, где стоял целый телефонный аппарат, чтобы Питер мог позвонить домой. Берк не представлял, как волнуется Элизабет, и не знал, что происходит в Нью-Йорке со вчерашнего дня.

— Питер! Слава богу! — Эл с облегчением выдохнула, как только услышала его голос, и он понял, как сильно соскучился по жене и сыну, по родному дому, словно не был там еще вчера, а уехал давным-давно.

Наверное, в некотором смысле так и было. С тех пор, как он оказался в плену у собственного разума, терзающего его мыслями о Ниле и загадочных цифрах, звонке и Мерфи, Питер был где угодно, но только не дома, не рядом со своей семьей. Он обнимал Эл и Нила-младшего, смотрел матч вечером выходного, но он снова был не с ними, как тогда, сразу после похорон Кэффри.

Что ж, теперь он мог официально сравнять с землей эту ненавистную могилу и надгробный камень, за осквернение которого его оштрафовали на полторы тысячи долларов.

— Я в порядке, Нил в больнице. Я навещу его только завтра.

Откуда-то из глубины квартиры послышался голос Моззи:

— Это Костюм? Скажи, чтобы передал Нилу, что я не разговариваю с этим обманщиком!

Питер рассмеялся, ощущая, как с души падают последние тяжелые валуны. Все было как раньше. Он даже забыл отругать жену за то, что она позволила Моззи прийти на их вторую секретную квартиру, о которой не знал даже ее муж. Но она будто услышала его мысли.

— Я не могла не сказать ему, что Нил нашелся. А Моззи сказал, что так и думал, что это какая-то афера. Милый, он весь вечер строит теории о том, как Нил это провернул. Ради нашего блага, удовлетвори его любопытство правдивой историей, пока Нил не услышал все это и не решил воплотить в реальность еще какую-нибудь безумную идею. Второй его смерти наша семья просто не переживет.

Если бы еще сам Нил помнил… Питер больше не стал огорчать ее ничем. Достаточно и того, что он сообщил ей о побеге Мерфи. Это подпортило его настроение, но на злость и мысли о том, как поймать мерзавца, у Питера не осталось сил. Глаза закрывались сами собой от усталости, сытый желудок ноги несли только в одном направлении. Он позвонил Хьюзу и доложил последние новости.

— Мерфи не сможет скрываться от нас вечно, мы поймаем его, сэр.

— Отдыхай, Питер, хорошая работа. Этот сукин сын, Кэффри, как обычно провел всех нас, кроме тебя, — он на секунду замолчал, но все же сказал: — Прости, что усомнился в тебе.

— Я сам в себе усомнился, Риз. Если бы не инспектор Арно, я бы точно тронулся умом.

Они распрощались, Питер обернулся, чтобы выйти из кабинета, и застал Поля в дверях.

— Люка звонил.

— Как он? Как Нил? — на беспокойство уже не было сил, но Питер не мог не узнать.

— Люка в порядке, он потерял много крови, но его хорошо подлатали, он уже достает медсестер. О Ниле нет новостей, Люка сказал, что он под капельницами в палате, но туда не пускают.

— Спасибо за все, Поль. Спасибо, что подобрал этого засранца.

Питер втянул улыбающегося Арно в крепкие объятья, испытывая по-настоящему огромную благодарность к этому парню. Понимая, что если бы не Поль, Нил влез бы в еще большие неприятности, без всяких сомнений. Не говоря уже о том, что сам Питер лежал бы сейчас в собственной могиле, убитый Габеном.

Он рухнул на постель, кое-как забравшись под одеяло, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, и думал, что отключится в тот же миг. Тело ломило от усталости, голова казалась тяжелой, была переполнена мыслями, которые не давали закрыть глаза и отрубиться. Питер покрутился, ища лучшее положение.

В доме было тихо, за окном шумел дождь, уже потерявший свою силу. Из приоткрытой двери попадал свет коридорной лампы. Поль тихо ходил по второму этажу, очевидно, тоже собираясь лечь спать, несмотря на то, что было только восемь вечера. Питер сунул руку под подушку и наткнулся на шуршащие мятые листы бумаги. Он включил настольную лампу и вытянул то, что Нил спрятал в кровати.

Несколько листов с быстрыми карандашными набросками. Кусок кухни Питера, он сам, стоящий спиной к окну, таксофон… Все, что было у Нила из прошлой жизни. На другом листе бесформенные тени стояли над глубокой ямой, еще на одном — смутная фигура тонула в воде. Человек без лица… Нил нарисовал только ухмыляющийся рот и зажженную сигарету, все остальное было скрыто штрихами. Вот и все, что он помнил из своих кошмаров.

Питер убрал рисунки обратно под подушку и опустился сверху, представляя, как несколько дней назад Нил лежал здесь же, черкая карандашом по бумаге, надеясь на то, что однажды он вспомнит все и сможет вернуться домой. И вспоминая, как он сам лежал в собственной спальне, размышляя о двух вариантах невозможного будущего. Питер понял, почему не может заснуть. Он боялся проснуться и обнаружить, что это все было лишь гипнотическим сном — таким же реалистичным, как тот, в котором они с Нилом обсуждали его университетский доклад о Рафаэле, смеясь за обеденным столом.

Он протянул руку к тумбочке и стянул с нее кожаный браслет Нила, стиснул его в израненных, горячих от небольшого обморожения пальцах. Так будет надежнее — утром браслет докажет, что все было взаправду.

***

В тишине дома гудение в ушах Полю казалось особенно громким. Кровь с шумом пульсировала в сосудах, заставляя его морщиться от легкой головной боли. Он улегся в постель и перестал шевелиться: конечности были свинцовыми. В комнату вошли на мягких лапах кошки, забираясь на свои законные места. Одна пристроилась у его правой ноги, а другая с громким мурчанием забралась на грудь хозяина. Поль опустил ладонь на теплую кошачью спину и улыбнулся. Они пришли, взволнованные случившимся, ища его поддержки и пытаясь его успокоить, довольные, что хозяин наконец-то дома. Рависёр, проводивший обычно свои ночи в гостиной или комнате Нила, сегодня тоже сидел на шкафу. Поль все еще слышал, как он чистит перья и как его мелкие коготки стучат по деревянной панели, когда он устраивается поудобнее.

Он бросил взгляд на комод, где в темноте были видные черные абрисы фоторамок. На одной из которых они с Люка, еще дети, стояли в обнимку. Поль улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям.

В больнице, как только Питера и Нила забрали врачи, он первым делом рванулся к сестринскому посту и показал значок, прося пропустить его к Люка Готье. Сколько раз в своих страшных снах и мыслях Поль видел это: Люка лежит на больничной койке, тяжело раненый или мертвый, потому что попал в передрягу, и кто-то сообщает Полю ужасную новость.

Теперь все происходило наяву. Только Люка не умирал и точно не был мертвым, и Поль со смехом выдохнул, когда услышал, что именно Люка говорит вполголоса симпатичной молодой медсестре, которая подключала новую капельницу к его руке.

— Конечно-конечно, обязательно, месье Готье, — она с улыбкой похлопала его по плечу, не впечатленная его настойчивым флиртом, — раз вам настолько хорошо, я могу забрать ваш мочеприемник и отдать его девяностолетнему месье за шторкой?

При взгляде на лицо Люка Поль все-таки рассмеялся, и они обернулись в его сторону.

— Оставьте, мадам, он даже в детстве ночью ходил на горшок под кроватью, потому что боялся монстров в коридоре.

— Вот видите, с каким монстром мне приходилось жить, а мой путь проходил мимо его спальни!

Старания Люка прошли прахом, медсестра удалилась, оставив их одних в неловко повисшей тишине.

Люка полусидел на кровати, бледный и небритый, а Поль стоял рядом промокший до нитки, не знающий, что сказать. Он так рвался сюда, чтобы убедиться, что брат в порядке, а теперь понятия не имел, что сказать. Все слова куда-то пропали. Оставалось только смотреть друг на друга в надежде, что другой скажет что-то первым.

— Прости, что я ушел…

— Прости, что врезал тебе…

Они заговорили одновременно и замолчали. Поль ощущал себя глупо, он зачесал назад упавшую на глаза мокрую челку, Люка теребил одеяло.

— Ну, вот видишь, не сложно же было сказать! — Арно развел руками.

— Сложно говорить, когда тебе летит кулак в челюсть, — Люка вздернул одну бровь.

— Я извинился!

Они уставились друг на друга, и Люка вдруг выпрямился, раскрывая объятья, очевидно, чувствуя, что как старший брат обязан первым от дел перейти к действиям. Поль буквально рухнул на больничную койку, крепко обнимая Люка, прижимаясь к его теплой щеке. Пальцы Люка зарылись в его мокрые волосы.

— Я так скучал по тебе, малявка.

— Жердь зубастая, я думал, ты умер в какой-нибудь канаве с наркоманами, или тебя трамвай переехал, собаки загрызли, пулю словил…

— Я и словил.

— Ненавижу тебя, говнюк, — Поль притиснулся к нему так плотно, как позволяли его мокрая одежда и повязки на животе Люка, стесняющие его движения.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Люка рассмеялся куда-то ему в шею, и Поль почувствовал, что его кожа мокрая уже не от дождя.

— Зачем ты послушал его?! Почему ничего мне не сказал? — Поль шмыгнул носом, стискивая пальцами рубашку на спине Люка, представляя, что это горло Маркеля, так жестоко разлучившего их десять лет назад.

Люка отстранился, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб.

— Я не хотел больше тащить тебя за собой. Ты был у меня один, малявка. Если бы я остался, и тебя бы не стало.

Мокрый рукав был как нельзя кстати, Поль утер им лицо прежде, чем отстраниться.

— Сам ты малявка, говнюк. Я тебя перерос, пока ты шлялся черт знает где, — он шлепнул Люка по бедру, поднимая взгляд.

Глаза Люка были красными, но он улыбался, и Поль не мог не ответить. Все, о чем он мечтал с семнадцати лет: чтобы брат вернулся живым и невредимым. Это была не надежда — мечта, в исполнение которой Поль верил все меньше и меньше с каждым годом, считая Люка давно погибшим. И теперь он хотел узнать все, что случилось с этим поганцем, пока Поль протирал свой офисный стул в участке, перебирая отчеты и занимаясь мелкими кражами и преступлениями.

— Как там Питер-который-Нил? Вы нашли его?

— Он здесь, в больнице. Вы оба еще получите от меня дома за эту выходку, — Поль почти ткнул пальцем ему в нос, напоминая себе Прежана, и Люка насмешливо поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь, и тут же поморщился от боли в боку. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, что-то в ране кольнуло. Я, пожалуй, полежу. Меня все-таки ранили, пока я спасал твоего друга и, как видишь, помог ему найти Питера. Я заслужил немного отдыха, — нарочито стеная, он забрался под одеяло, закутываясь чуть ли не с головой.

Поль насмешливо похлопал его по плечу.

— Да-да, конечно, бедняжка. Проникновение в Лувр я тебе тоже дома припомню.

— Пожалуй, я выпишусь отсюда куда-нибудь в мотель.

Услышав это, Поль вцепился в его запястье.

— Только посмей опять сбежать, Люка!

Но тот мягко улыбнулся, перехватывая пальцы Поля.

— Я пошутил. Я больше никуда не денусь, обещаю.

— Или я прикую тебя наручниками к этой койке…

Поль с неохотой разжал их пальцы и поспешил восвояси, когда в палату снова вернулась медсестра, недовольно глядя на грязь, оставшуюся на одеяле.

***

— Знаете, что это? — отдохнувший и посвежевший, в чистом костюме, Прежан хрустнул спинкой нового офисного кресла, мягко опустив перед Питером папку с документами.

В качестве переводчика выступал безусый патрульный, которого доставили в участок, только чтобы помочь комиссару побеседовать с его американским гостем. Поль был отослан заниматься другими неотложными делами, и Питер остался один на один с его грозным начальником, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Где Питер, а где комиссар полицейского участка!

Но Берк был не у себя дома, и значимость его значка уменьшалась с каждым словом комиссара.

— Нарушение семнадцати правил дорожного движения, незаконное проникновение в частную собственность, угроза оружием гражданскому лицу, нанесение материального ущерба прокатному автомобилю, насосной станции и квартире месье Бертрана, препятствие операции по поимке опасного международного преступника и это, не считая моего сломанного жучка в вашем пальто.

Несмотря на перечень ужасных прегрешений Берка, Прежан выглядел странно самодовольным.

— Я действовал в интересах жертвы преступления и спас ему жизнь. Все будет отражено в моем отчете.

Парень перевел Прежану слова Питера, и тот отмахнулся.

— Не беспокойтесь. Я прикрыл все ваши нарушения ордерами и следственной работой, но за разбитую машину придется заплатить, — он бросил папку вместе со всеми ее документами в мусорное ведро. — Я буду ждать ваш отчет и хочу, чтобы вы прошли свидетелем по делу, но самое лучшее, что вы можете сделать — больше не пускать своего гребаного информатора в мою страну! Пусть он будет вашей головной болью, а не моей. У меня тут и без вас хватает проблемных сосунков.

Питер улыбнулся и незаметно выдохнул, понимая, что нагоняй отменяется. Навряд ли, парижская полиция была в восторге от того, что иностранный агент вытворял на их территории черт знает что. Но поскольку Мерфи был мертв, его грехи были прощены.

Звонок разбудил Питера в восемь утра. Хотя трубку поднял Поль, Берк уже не смог уснуть, прислушиваясь к разговору, все еще не открыв глаза, но сжимая в пальцах кожаный браслет, напоминая себе, что все произошедшее вчера было правдой. Когда он услышал имя Мерфи в речи Поля, то поспешил встать.

— Мерфи убит! — Поль выглядел всклокоченным и помятым после сна, но его глаза уже горели.

— Как? Кто?.. — это была лучшая новость, которую можно было услышать с утра, но Питер должен был во всем убедиться.

— Его застрелили, когда он пытался поменять машину и уйти от погони. Тело доставлено в полицейский участок Парижа, нас вызывают на опознание.

Лучше не могло и быть. Наскоро позавтракав, они уехали на такси в участок, где в морге Питер с облегченным выдохом подтвердил, что покойником был Мерфи. Две пули — в грудь и голову — смерть была мгновенной. С некоторой тревогой Питер обнаружил, что чувствует досаду из-за этого. Негодяй не заслуживал такой легкой смерти. После того, что он сделал со своими жертвами и подельниками, он должен был понести полноценное наказание, но в итоге избежал даже мучений перед кончиной.

Когда они садились в такси, Питер ощутил, как подрагивают его пальцы от волнения. Он никогда не ощущал в себе желания быть к кому-то жестоким. Единственным, кого по-настоящему ненавидел Питер, был Мэтью Келлер, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с Мерфи. Келлер был скользким мерзавцем, не гнушавшимся убийством, но он не был садистом, который наслаждался мучениями жертвы. Для него афера была игрой разума, а не извращенным удовольствием от пыток и контроля.

Питера пугали эти чувства. Когда все уляжется, эмоции угаснут, но прямо сейчас Берк желал этому человеку кошмарных мучений в аду, если таковой существует.

— Охрана оставила сестру Клариссы, а сама Робер согласилась дать показания против Мерфи. Теперь-то, когда он мертв, опасаться нечего.

Когда Питер передал эту информацию Хьюзу, он отправил агента в тюрьму к Конраду Грейсу, и тот тоже решил заговорить.

— Мерфи угрожал его семье. Он сразу раскололся, когда узнал, что того больше нет, — Риз передал свежие вести, позвонив чуть позже.

— Как дела у Дианы и Джонса? — Питер не стал им больше звонить, только отправил сообщение, что Нил в порядке.

— Шериф Лоранс во всем сознался под давлением. Он был замешан в этом дерьме по самые уши. Уводил следствие от склада, на котором Мерфи собирал своих подельников и готовил дело, уничтожил данные о звонке Молли. Эта девушка, в самом деле, звонила ему из могилы, шериф обещал прислать ей помощь, но никого не отправил, дожидаясь окончания дела, а потом понял, что уже поздно. Экспертиза подтвердила твои слова Питер: Молли умерла от кровотечения из-за ножевого ранения в живот. Она пробыла в той могиле не больше трех часов.

— Поверь мне, Риз, этого было достаточно, чтобы желать Мерфи мучительной смерти.

— Рад слышать, что этот ублюдок лежит в морге, Питер. Оставь это все. Как только Кэффри поправится настолько, чтобы лететь, возвращайтесь домой.

— Кстати об этом… — Питер тревожно облизал губы. — Нил ведь свободен? Его договор с ФБР… Пантеры за свободу.

— Как только его документы будут восстановлены, договор вступит в силу. Он свободный человек, но пусть ничего не нарушает. С него бы взыскали за проникновение в Лувр, но ничего не могут доказать. Пусть так и будет, не хочу опять видеть его в браслете.

— Но… Он же может вернуться на работу в бюро, если захочет?

— Это не мне решать, Питер. Давай не будем загадывать вперед.

— Да, хорошо.

Он отключился, позволив себе надеяться на лучшее. У бюро не было причин отказывать хорошему сотруднику в работе, хотя то, что Нил больше не будет носить браслет, могло сыграть против них.

Поль убедил Питера, что сначала стоит показаться на глаза Прежану, а только потом ехать в больницу. Допрос в участке затянулся, несмотря на желание поскорее попасть к Нилу, Питер хотел так же подробно рассказать все, что можно было пришить к делу официально, чтобы все жертвы и подельники Мерфи получили то, что заслужили. Был уже полдень, когда они с Полем вышли на улицу.

Сегодня сквозь серый жидкий слой облаков проглядывало солнце. Было не теплее, чем вчера, но хотя бы не так уныло.

— Мне сказали, что Нил все еще в палате интенсивной терапии, но тебе можно побыть с ним. Кажется, он не самый лучший их пациент.

— Похоже на него.

Вместо доктора Кормье сегодня был молодой мужчина. Он не говорил по-английски, но Поль согласился побыть переводчиком, пока Питеру меняли повязку на правой ладони. К счастью, его глубокая ссадина не загноилась, и врач остался удовлетворен его состоянием.

После него в палату вошла еще одна женщина, в ее руках была пухлая карта.

— Месье Берк? — она пригласила его подняться и провела вместе с Полем в отделение.

У палаты они остановились, и Питер смог видеть сквозь прозрачные двери, что внутри четыре койки, только две из которых заняты. На той, что была ближе, спал какой-то старик, кровать Нила была крайней и отгорожена ширмой.

— Месье Кэффри все еще в тяжелом состоянии. Из-за переохлаждения и обезвоживания у него развилась острая почечная недостаточность. Критическое состояние миновало, но мы держим руку на пульсе. Три месяца назад он уже пережил переохлаждение, и в прошлый раз нам удалось избежать воспаления легких, но ресурсы организма не безграничны.

— У него пневмония? — Питер ощущал, что его хорошее настроение тает, как мороженное в жару.

Они вытащили Нила из рук Мерфи, но не из лап смерти. Питер не слишком хорош был в медицине, слова «почечная недостаточность» ассоциировались у него только с гемодиализом, и он надеялся, что Нилу не придется остаток жизни сидеть у аппарата искусственной почки.

— Да. Инфекция и плохо работающие почки — не самое лучшее сочетание. В его анализах обнаружились следы наркотических препаратов, которые усугубили его состояние. Месье Кэффри получает все необходимое лечение, но пока рано делать далеко идущие прогнозы. Он молод и не имеет тяжелых заболеваний, а значит, у него большие шансы полностью поправиться. Сейчас главное не допустить ухудшения.

— Он хотя бы в сознании? — кажется, Питер выглядел слишком встревоженным, так что доктор ободряюще улыбнулась ему и положила руку на плечо.

— Даже слишком. Мы не можем давать ему большую седацию, чтобы не увеличивать нагрузку на почки. У него жар, но он не спит. Обычно, мы не пускаем родственников в интенсивную терапию, но он очень беспокойный. Доктор Кормье и мадам Руссель посоветовали мне пригласить вас. Очевидно, вы «тот-самый-Питер», о котором я слышу уже не в первый раз, — на этих словах Питер закатил глаза и покачал головой, а Поль усмехнулся, убирая руки в карманы брюк, — так что мы сделаем для вас исключение. Если месье Кэффри станет хуже от вашего присутствия, вам придется уйти. Надеюсь, с этим не возникнет проблем? — она говорила с улыбкой, но Питер услышал в ее голосе твердые нотки и поспешил кивнуть.

Он мог проникнуть в запертое жилье или выломать ворота бампером машины, но он бы не стал лезть туда, где был полным профаном. Доктору было виднее, что лучше для Нила, даже если тот мог считать иначе.

Когда они заглянули за ширму, у кровати Нила стояла явно уставшая медсестра, пытаясь удержать носовую канюлю для подачи кислорода у него на лице.

— Не снимайте!

— Нет. Уберите это. Я все равно ухожу, мне это не нужно, — Нил вяло сопротивлялся, снимая все, что на него пытались надеть, очевидно, уже не в первый раз.

Манжета, сражение за которую медсестра проиграла, лежала на прикроватном столике, часть электродов, которые Нил успел содрать, свисали с постели. Странно было, что он не снял еще прищепку пульсоксиметра, но, видимо, в ряду израненных пальцев она мешала не так, как трубка на лице.

Он был таким же бледным, как и вчера, только теперь его кожа покрылась испариной, волосы прилипли ко лбу от пота, а пальцы были перебинтованы.

— Почему вы его не зафиксируете? — Поль с сочувствием смотрел на Нила, который еще не заметил их.

— Это заставляет его нервничать еще больше. Его запястья и так пострадали, а из ослабленных креплений он выскальзывает через пять минут и пытается сбежать, — она обернулась к Питеру. — Думаю, вы поняли свою задачу, месье Берк? Не хотелось бы колоть его, но если у вас ничего не получится, придется дать ему снотворное.

Врач поманила медсестру, и они отошли в сторону, давая Питеру и Полю возможность подойти ближе. Видя, что его оставили в покое, Нил снова стащил кислородную трубку, но тут заметил своих посетителей.

— Все-все… заберите меня отсюда. Я же сказал, что я ухожу… — Нил вытянул ладонь, к которой все еще был прицеплен датчик пульса, и Питер взял его за руку, садясь на край постели.

— Не спеши так, мы только пришли. Дай хоть отдышаться.

Кожа Нила ощущалась горячей даже для все еще болящих, кое-где воспаленных ладоней Питера. Несмотря на свое стремление поскорее убраться из больницы, Нил даже не попытался сесть.

— Как ты, Нил? — Поль остался стоять рядом, собираясь уйти, как только Питер даст понять, что справится без переводчика.

— Отлично, — он кашлянул, но не сдался, натягивая на лицо привычную улыбку, едва ли осознавая, что это было скорее блеклым подобием, чем способной кого-то обмануть маской хорошего настроения.

— Люка передает тебе привет, — Поль улыбался и продолжал диалог, пока Питер пытался смириться с тем, насколько плохо Нил выглядел и чувствовал себя.

Это казалось чертовски несправедливым! После всего, через что они прошли, снова сидеть здесь и переживать о том, что Нил все еще может умереть от какого-то кашля. Ему требовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение и тревогу и взять все в свои руки.

— Люка? — Нил на мгновение застыл, растерянно хлопая глазами. — Он жив?

Поль перевел вопросительный взгляд на Питера, но тот пожал плечами: он говорил.

— Да, с ним все в порядке. Его задело пулей, но он уже идет на поправку. Я передам ему от тебя привет.

— Да… Передай… — Нил перевел взгляд на Питера, рассматривая его так, будто снова видел в первый раз. — Питер, мы едем домой?

— Скоро поедем, обещаю.

Поль попрощался с Нилом и ушел, чтобы навестить брата, оставляя их одних, и Питер пересел ближе.

— Как ты? И не смей мне лгать, ты знаешь, что я по глазам вижу, когда ты меня обманываешь, — он слегка склонил голову, и Нил хотевший, видимо, сказать, что все отлично, передумал.

Он тяжело сглотнул и закашлялся, и Питер смог и без стетоскопа услышать хрипы в его легких. Блуждая растерянным взглядом по палате, Нил, в конце концов, повернулся к тумбочке.

— Пить хочу…

— Это можно устроить, — Питер поднес к его губам поилку.

Наверное, еще год назад он бы переживал, что затопит несчастного лежачего больного, но после того, как приходилось поить и кормить младенца в самых разных позах и ситуациях, особенно, когда речь шла о вливании лекарств в орущий, сопротивляющийся рот, Питер ощущал себя практически мастером по этой части. Нил с неохотой выпустил изо рта носик пустой поилки и облизнул губы, тяжело дыша, поднял свободную руку и утер мокрый лоб, еще больше спутывая волосы.

— Мне кажется, эта трубка помогла бы тебе дышать, Нил, — Питер опустил кислородную канюлю ему на лицо, но Нил резко отвернулся, отпихивая его руку.

— Нет, убери это…

— Если не хочешь, то говори почему. У тебя воспаление легких, и тебе нужен кислород.

— Она мне не нравится, — объяснение тянуло на троечку, но Нил старательно отворачивал лицо, и Питер вздохнул, понимая, что преуспел не лучше медсестры.

— Мне тоже не нравится, что ты пускаешь мои старания коту под хвост. Я вытаскивал тебя из-под земли не для того, чтобы ты умер в больнице.

— Поедем домой, Питер, — голос Нила звучал едва ли не умоляюще, он смотрел мимо своего собеседника в сторону невидимого за ширмой сестринского поста.

Питер постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более убедительно и утешительно одновременно.

— Нил, тебе нужно оставаться здесь еще какое-то время. Как только тебе станет лучше, мы сразу же уедем домой. В любой дом, в который ты захочешь.

— Сорок два тридцать два, Декалб Авеню, Бруклин.

Губы Питера растянулись в улыбке.

— Ты все-таки вспомнил мой адрес.

Какое-то время взгляд Нила все еще расфокусировано блуждал по палате, пока он не встретился глазами с Питером.

— Ты живешь по этому адресу, я вспомнил, — он хотел улыбнуться, но вместо этого побледнел еще больше. — Нет, Питер… Он следит за тобой! Мерфи… У него в Нью-Йорке человек… винтовка.

— Спокойно-спокойно, Нил, — Питер положил руку ему на плечо, не давая подняться. — Все уже позади.

— Нет… Он придет сюда… За мной. Забери меня отсюда! — Нил все-таки сел, освобождая руку, но Питер настойчиво удержал его на месте.

— Нил, он мертв. Мерфи убили, когда он пытался сбежать. Его больше нет.

Нил прекратил свои попытки выкрутиться из одеяла и уставился на Питера, держась одной рукой за чужое плечо. Его зрачки были такими большими, что голубая радужка выглядела тонким кольцом. Ладонь Питера скользнула выше, убирая со лба Нила мокрые волосы и стирая испарину.

— Я видел тело и могу поклясться, что он точно умер. Без афер в твоем стиле. Ты в безопасности здесь.

Тяжелое дыхание Кэффри сбилось на кашель, и Питер помог ему лечь обратно, чувствуя через тонкую влажную ткань больничной рубашки, как дрожат его мышцы. Едва ли этот кошмар, длившийся почти двое суток, они смогут забыть так просто. И если Питер мог контролировать в этом ужасе хоть что-то, то Нил был скован, опоен и заперт в замкнутом пространстве без возможности помочь самому себе. Такие вещи оставляют следы.

— Он убил своего напарника. Калеб… Его звали Калеб… — рука Нила снова оказалась в ладони Питера, горячая и влажная.

— Калеб Унтерберг. Комиссар Прежан нашел его тело.

— Он думал, что Калеб помог мне спрятать картину. Я говорил ему… Калебу… говорил, что Мерфи убьет его… Но я… просто хотел его напугать… мы шли… и я был связан… текла кровь… — его речь стала сбивчивой, и так тяжелое дыхание участилось, он коснулся свободной рукой своего запястья, привлекая внимание Питера к бинтам.

— Я знаю. Ты потом мне все расскажешь, ладно? Побереги силы пока. Давай, это поможет тебе, — он снова стянул с подушки кислородную трубку, и на этот раз Нил не стал уворачиваться, позволяя продеть в нос пластиковые канюли.

— Элизабет! Он отравил ее! — Нил едва не вскочил обратно, но на этот раз Питер был готов и прижал его плечи к больничной койке раньше, чем Кэффри успел подняться.

— С ней все в порядке. Лежи спокойно, — Питер придвинулся еще ближе к изголовью, сцепляя их пальцы на груди Нила, а вторую ладонь кладя ему на лоб, чтобы он перестал дергаться. — Все, о чем ты говоришь, было три месяца назад. Эл, Моззи… твой маленький тезка — все ждут тебя дома и все они в порядке. Все, кроме тебя самого. Так что будь послушным пациентом, Нил, не вынуждай меня надевать на тебя браслет слежения.

Губы Нила вдруг расплылись в улыбке, на этот раз искренней, хоть и бледной.

— Ты привез его с собой?

— Принес твой прототип, — Питер скользнул рукой в карман и достал из него кожаный ремешок. — Мерфи его срезал, но думаю, когда твои пальцы заживут, ты все починишь.

Нил опустил взгляд на свои израненные руки и только сейчас увидел такие же изодранные пальцы Питера и его перевязанную ладонь.

— Ты сунул руки в галочий клюв?

— Словил большую занозу.

— Осторожно, он клюется, — Нил показал небольшую заживающую ранку на костяшке пальца.

— Оставлю общение с птицами тебе, — Питер похлопал его по плечу. — Может, вернем на место все эти клеящиеся штуки? — он поднял за шнур отлепленный электрод и, не дождавшись негативной реакции, кивнул медсестре.

— Давайте я.

Она взяла у него шнуры с присосками, и Питер хотел уступить ей место, отойдя в сторону, но Нил сжал его руку сильнее, и ему пришлось остаться, чуть отодвинувшись, чтобы дать девушке место для работы. Она ловко налепила электроды и датчики на грудь Нила, туда, где им было положено быть, и накрутила на его плечо манжету для измерения давления. Кардиомонитор с тихим гудением включился, снова показывая пульс и давление пациента.

Нил выглядел настороженным и не слишком довольным, но больше ничего не срывал. Он перевел уставший взгляд на Питера.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Идея с Лувром была отличной, — Берк рассмеялся, и Нил ответил ему довольной улыбкой. — Но больше так не делай, Нил, я серьезно. Статья за вандализм тоже существует.

— Это была идея Люка. Я догадался, что… ты считаешь меня мертвым или что-то вроде того. Поэтому никто не ищет меня… — он колупал здоровыми пальцами одеяло, глядя на свои руки.

И Питер подумал, что на месте Нила, не помня своей жизни, был бы ужасно расстроен, поняв, что никто не озабочен его поисками. Если бы Питер пропал, ФБР и Элизабет подняли бы на уши всю страну, разыскивая его. Они бы не остановились. Ведь он был агентом бюро, у него была семья и друзья, которые не оставили бы его исчезновение просто так. Конечно, если бы Нил пропал при своей жизни, Питер искал бы его, роя носом землю, как и много раз до этого. Но на этот раз у Кэффри было слишком хорошее прикрытие. Собственная смерть исключала все возможные поиски. Как долго ему пришлось раздумывать о том, почему никто не узнает и не пытается найти его прежде, чем он догадался о причинах?

— Ты хорошо позаботился об этом. Чуть не свел меня с ума, когда я пытался связать Мерфи, телефонный звонок из Парижа и фальшивую картину Рафаэля. Ты встраивался в это дело, как влитой, но ты считался мертвым, и я был в полном тупике.

— Вот видишь, я облегчаю все твои расследования, находясь по любую сторону закона, — Нил хрипло усмехнулся, но его улыбка тут же угасла. — Прости, Питер. Я хотел… Я сделал это для тебя… для Элизабет, для вашего сына… Думал, что смогу защитить тебя так… от Пантер. Нельзя было рисковать.

— Нил, не надо, — Питер провел ладонью по его запястью. — Это все не важно.

— Нет, важно, — Нил бросил на него короткий взгляд прежде, чем снова уставиться в свое одеяло. — Я думал, что это отличное решение. Если меня не станет, ты будешь свободен, я буду свободен…

— Твоя смерть не сделала меня свободным. Тебя, по-моему, тоже.

— Моя самая лучшая афера и самая плохая идея.

— Отвратительная идея. Ужасная, Нил. Прошу тебя избегать в будущем таких идей, — он сжал ладонь Нила крепче, стараясь сильно не давить на больные пальцы.

— Я так хотел вернуться домой, что теперь не уверен… что все это взаправду, — его дыхание сбилось, подбородок задрожал. — Может, на самом деле, я все еще лежу в этом гробу… Вдруг я проснусь, и все это исчезнет, как моя память в прошлый раз? — его голос соскользнул в шепот, испуганный взгляд метнулся к лицу Питера.

Видеть Нила таким: больным, потерянным, едва не трясущимся от страха — было почти физически больно. Если бы они, в самом деле, могли поехать домой, это успокоило бы их обоих куда больше разговоров. Но было понятно, что отсюда они едва ли скоро уедут.

— Когда я увидел твое послание из Лувра, мне никто не поверил, что ты жив. Все считали, что я спятил. Я и сам начал так думать. А потом пришел Поль, позвонил Мерфи, и я прилетел сюда, гоняясь по всему городу за картиной. Вчера вечером я думал, что сегодня утром это все может оказаться лишь наваждением. Я видел эти сны много раз с тех пор, как… — он сглотнул, понимая, что даже сейчас об этом трудно было вспоминать, — как мы похоронили тебя. Ты был жив, а потом приходилось просыпаться и вспоминать, что это не правда.

— Мне жаль, Питер…

— Но я действительно здесь, и ты тоже. Вот, — он взял кожаный браслет, затерявшийся в складках одеяла, и завязал его на запястье Нила; короткой веревочки как раз хватило, чтобы затянуть ремешок. — Это помогло мне. А тебе поможет еще это, — он оглянулся на медсестру, но видя, что ее нет на месте, достал из кармана мобильник и сунул Нилу под подушку. — Мой номер и номер Поля там, ты всегда можешь позвонить.

— Спасибо, Питер, — он шмыгнул носом, утирая мокрые глаза. — Кто бы еще спас мой зад, если бы не ты.

— Помни об этом в следующий раз, когда решишь инсценировать свою смерть или сделать еще какую-нибудь глупость.

Они рассмеялись, но Нил тут же закашлялся, прикрывая глаза, и Питер похлопал его по руке.

— Тебе надо отдыхать, приятель, — он бросил короткий взгляд на пост, откуда вернувшаяся медсестра уже бросала на них неодобрительные взгляды. — Меня пустили сюда ненадолго. Будет лучше, если ты поспишь, пока есть такая возможность. С нашим ритмом жизни дома поблажек уже ждать не придется.

— Посиди еще немного, — Нил потянул его руку на себя.

— Ты как твой маленький тезка.

— Я болею и у меня отбита голова, могу немного поныть.

Когда Поль заглянул через двадцать минут, чтобы забрать Питера, Нил уже спал. Питер с неохотой отпустил его руку, напоследок взглянув на бледное, но спокойное лицо друга.

— С ним все будет в порядке. Идем, нас ждут в автопрокате, — на немой вопрос Питера, Арно пожал плечами: — Точнее, тебя и твою чековую книжку. Штраф за разбитое авто никто не отменял.

***

Нил плавал в жарком тяжелом сне, тщетно пытаясь проснуться. Слишком уставший и ослабленный, чтобы вынырнуть в реальность. Воспоминания, так долго скрытые от него, хлынули в сновидения Ниагарским водопадом. Теперь вместо голосов, которые изредка проскальзывали в памяти острой болью за лобными костями, он видел лица. Они выскальзывали из забвения, принося с собой свою историю. Смутное лицо матери быстро потерялось среди них. Его молодой отец превратился в пожилого мужчину, который оставила Нила с разбитым сердцем и чувством безнадежности. Сара белозубо улыбалась, одетая в его рубашку, а потом пропадала в лучах солнца — она улетела в Лондон, им не удалось устроить нормальных отношений, слишком разными были их жизни. Облик Кейт пропал в огненном зареве — прекрасная, но далекая, недостижимая, как давно ушедшее детство, в котором у Нила был отец-герой и мечта, которой суждено было разбиться на его восемнадцатилетние. Теплая улыбка Эллен исчезла, на ее месте появилась Элизабет, обнимающая Питера. Моззи и Джун играющие в его комнате в скраббл… После сна, в котором он был в тюрьме, офис Белых Воротничков ослеплял, резко контрастируя с его полутемной камерой и людьми в оранжевом.

Питер надел на его ногу браслет слежения, и Нил уставился на него, ощущая знакомое давление на лодыжку.

— Помни, я слежу за тобой, — Питер прижал палец к губам, и вдруг все исчезло во тьме.

Нил вздрогнул, ощущая, как на его грудную клетку давит ужасная тяжесть, не давая нормально вдохнуть. Вода, земля, темнота — они придавливали его, погружая все глубже в темную яму. И откуда-то сверху слышался смех Мерфи.

— Это все в твоей голове, Нил. Ты ни с кем не разговариваешь. Никакого Питера здесь нет…

— Нет!

Нил вскочил на больничной койке, вздрагивая всем телом. От тяжелого дыхания его сразил кашель, и он потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы взять стакан воды. После нескольких глотков стало легче, и он рухнул обратно на подушку, чувствуя, как рубашка противно липнет к потному телу. После двух суток в интенсивной терапии его перевели в палату, сказав, что опасность кризиса миновала. Температура все еще мучила его, как и сильный кашель, но в отдельной палате он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем в общей под постоянным присмотром медсестры. Пациентов привозили и увозили, пищала аппаратура, на соседней койке за ширмой кто-то умер вчера утром, и Нил был счастлив спать в отдельной комнате. Через жалюзи ему было видно пост медсестры в коридоре, а сквозь полупрозрачную дверь в комнату проникал свет.

Он не представлял, как сможет когда-нибудь уснуть в полной темноте. Хотя бы один источник света, чтобы точно знать, что он больше не заперт в гробу под тонной земли.

Нил поднялся с койки, вдевая ноги в больничные шлепанцы, и прошел в уборную. В палате было прохладно, и кожа тут же покрылась мурашками из-за влажной одежды, но он заставил себя дойти до туалета и умыться.

Его бледное отражение криво усмехнулось.

Питер принес ему вчера бритвенный станок и помог привести себя в порядок, но Нил считал, что стало не особенно лучше. Он бы принял горячий душ, но врач запретил ему водные процедуры, позволяя только обмыться влажной губкой. Медсестра оставила в его тумбочке чистую одежду на смену, и Нил сбросил влажную рубашку, чтобы одеться в сухое.

Он хотел вернуться в постель, но передумал и подошел к окну. Ноги слегка дрожали от слабости, едва ли его хватит надолго, но Нил хотел посмотреть немного на огни города. Он старательно собирал ощущения от всех органов чувств, которые помогали ему убедить испуганный разум, что он больше не заперт в темном саркофаге, и все происходящее — это правда. Запах больничных медикаментов, французский говор медперсонала в коридоре, тихий шум от аппаратуры, к которой он был подключен, чистые простыни, гладкая поверхность прочного каркаса медицинской кровати, легкое давление на запястье от кожаного браслета, который раньше он носил на лодыжке…

Нил просыпался от кошмара и тут же сосредотачивался на всем, что его окружало, пытаясь растворить в ощущениях дурные сны и мысли. Он позвонил Питеру только один раз, проснувшись вчера в темной палате, за запертой дверью, не сразу вспомнивший, что он больше не в интенсивной терапии, и забывший о выключателе ночника у кровати. Первым делом он судорожно схватился за телефон, спрятанный под подушкой, и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Нил, тебя перевели в палату, помнишь? Протяни руку вверх, у тебя в изголовье есть лампочка.

Хорошо, что Питер был куда более осмотрителен, Нилу было не до того. Большую часть времени из-за температуры и слабости он спал, так что его посетители пробыли в палате не так уж долго.

Кроме Люка, которому было скучно в другой палате, и он прикатил к Нилу на инвалидном кресле.

— Посмотри, до чего мы докатились, Нил: я угоняю инвалидные коляски, а ты прячешь собственный мобильник от медсестер. Это репетиция нашей жизни в доме престарелых, — Люка скорчил рожу и затряс руками, изображая старика-паркинсоника, и Нил улыбнулся.

— Слышал, ты легко отделался.

— Ну, я и не крал оригинал пропавшего Рафаэля, а только помог тебе проникнуть в Лувр, откуда ты даже пепельницу охранника не позволил мне стащить.

— Хочешь, подарю тебе антикварную французскую пепельницу из бронзы? Я украл ее давным-давно в шведском музее. Прихватил по дороге практически.

Люка вздернул обе брови, насмешливо улыбаясь.

— Кажется, кое-кто вернул не только своего Питера, но и воспоминания. Ну, и? Как это было?

— Было что?

Нил улегся на подушке поудобнее. Люка заехал к нему после ужина, когда Нил уже собирался спать. Он чувствовал себя чересчур утомленным, чтобы садиться, так что просто лег на бок, тем более, что так они с Люка были на одном уровне.

— Как ты вспомнил?

Признавать некоторую правоту Мерфи не хотелось. Пока он лежал запертый в темноте и тишине, не имея возможности ничего сделать, его память действительно стала просыпаться, пытаясь заполнить пустоту яркими образами из прошлого. Нил не мог оставаться в сознании все время, он то проваливался в дремоту, то отключался совсем или засыпал — сложно было понять. Когда Мерфи перестал ему звонить, и он остался совсем один, внутри будто что-то сломалось. Вспомнить подробности и полную последовательность своей жизни не выходило, но он стал видеть ее обрывки. Они появлялись в памяти яркой вспышкой, отзываясь до боли знакомыми лицами и обстановкой, диалогами и событиями, и пропадали. Как сверкающие на солнце осколки, которые нельзя толком рассмотреть и собрать в один витраж.

— Не спи, Нил… — Питер толкал его, заставляя просыпаться и смотреть на экран мобильника, чтобы проверить сигнал, время и нет ли пропущенных звонков.

Когда ничего не происходило, Нил снова отключался, погружаясь в ворох звуков и образов, пока Питер снова не будил его, грубо вырывая из спасительного транса.

— Проснись, нельзя спать!

— Я не могу…

Они лежали на мокром холодном песке и смотрели в черное небо без луны и звезд. Был слышен равномерный шум прибоя. Нил хотел поднять голову, чтобы увидеть море, но не мог пошевелиться, скованный болезненным оцепенением. Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы пошел дождь, хотя б несколько капель попало в его пересохший рот.

— Ты не должен сдаваться, Нил.

Питер был совсем рядом, стоило только повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть его. Наконец-то увидеть его лицо, а не только голос, но глаза Нила предательски закрывались от усталости.

— Почему? Может, так было бы проще, — он говорил, но его губы не шевелились: какая разница? Питер все равно мог его слышать.

— Я же не сдался. Ни одного раза. Даже, когда считал, что ты мертв.

— Сколько у меня времени? — Нил облизал сухие губы таким же сухим языком, чувствуя, что морской ветер становится все холоднее.

Вместо запаха соли и воды, он нес лишь запах сырости и досок.

— Не очень много, — голос Питера звучал спокойно, словно они говорили об обыденных вещах.

— Если никто не придет, если я умру, — Нил ощущал, как ускользает от него шелест волн, затухая в тишине его последнего пристанища, и его заменяет дребезжащий звон, похожий на колокольный. — Я бы хотел увидеть тебя, вспомнить хотя бы твое лицо.

Послышался шорох одежды и песка, и Нил попытался поднять веки, но те безнадежно отяжелели, прилипнув к сухим глазам. Теплые пальцы Питера скользнули по его кисти, лежащей на груди, пока вторая рука вкладывала в ладонь телефонную трубку. Едва ощутимое невесомое прикосновение медленно растворилось в звонке мобильника вместе с голосом Питера из сна:

— Очнись, Нил.

Увидеть Питера сквозь выломанную доску на фоне черного неба в тусклом свете фонарика было достаточно, чтобы вспомнить. Это был он! Нил не мог ошибиться. Когда они просматривали сотни фотографий в доме Поля, пытаясь опознать среди них того самого Питера, он усомнился в какой-то момент, решив, что слишком самонадеян.

Но он был прав. Он узнал бы Питера сразу, как только увидел, даже в полутьме, испачканного в грязи и промокшего. Вместе с его лицом и голосом в памяти всплывали сотни, тысячи событий. Они тянулись одно за другим, не позволяя взбудораженному и утомленному разуму Нила ухватиться хоть за одно. ФБР, дом, тюрьма, острова, погони, проникновения, кражи, выстрелы, крики, лица друзей и врагов — все окружало их с Питером жизнь многие годы.

Сейчас, когда опасность миновала и тело Нила не испытывало запредельных перегрузок, вся мешанина воспоминаний выстроилась в невидимую цепочку прожитых лет. Он мог достать любое из них и ответить на вопросы Люка так же легко, как дотянуться до продуктов в кухонном шкафчике, чтобы приготовить обед. Теперь, когда невидимой, но твердой, стены амнезии не было, это казалось таким простым. Нил не думал, что что-то из его прошлого затерялось в темных уголках памяти. Он мог добраться до самых ранних воспоминаний, до образа молодых отца и матери и их первого переезда по программе свидетелей. А так же до самых последних, в которых Калеб вел его к яхте. Дальше была темнота, видимо, там он и получил удар по голове или ударился сам в попытке сбежать. Это было не так уж важно теперь, когда в живых не было ни одного свидетеля его ранения.

Когда Питер пришел навестить его в новой палате и они обнялись, теперь по-настоящему, в теплом помещении, а не трясясь от холода в темном лесу, Берк рассказал о том, что было в США до приезда в Париж. И после — тоже.

— Диана и Джонс раскрыли еще одно старое дело Мерфи. Они нашли тело Молли. Она получила достойные похороны, и ее близкие смогли ее оплакать.

Нил прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Питер сильнее сжимает его пальцы. Ему не нужно было представлять, что пережила несчастная девушка, но он не мог по-настоящему ей посочувствовать. Боже, он просто был счастлив, что у него в отличие от Молли был Питер, который смог прийти вовремя на помощь, а не откопать его тело в лесу много лет спустя!

— А того, кто следил за вами?

— Ее. Сьюзан Данн. Она арестована. На Сьюзен висит много чего от подделки банковских карт до предполагаемого убийства. Доказать ее причастность к отравлению Элизабет вряд ли получится, но ей светит бесконечно долгий срок за другие серьезные преступления. Навряд ли, она когда-либо выйдет.

— Она целилась в тебе в спину, Питер. Пока ты держал ребенка на руках, — Нил не знал почему, возможно, из-за того, что это воспоминание было вынуто из его памяти насильно гипнозом, но оно все еще оставалось особенно болезненным.

В глазах Питера он тоже видел это: страх, жесткость, понимание. Наверное, узнать только месяцы спустя, что его семья была под прицелом и никто не пострадал только чудом, было еще страшнее, чем Нилу наблюдать за этим со стороны.

— Я знаю. Сьюзан такая же психопатка, как и Мерфи. Она жила с нами по соседству, снимая дом через агентство, и Эл общалась с ней. У Сьюзан был ребенок. Его забрали органы опеки, как только Сьюзан была взята под стражу. Девочка была ее хорошим прикрытием: кто обратит внимание на молодую мать с младенцем?

— Они с Мерфи стоили друг друга, — Нил опустил взгляд, на секунду снова ощущая сигаретную вонь и слыша хриплый смех, но тут же вскинулся. — Погоди, Питер, а Рафаэль? Оригинал. Где он?

Питер рассмеялся.

— Это было довольно забавно. Ты же вспомнил этих старых закадычных врагов?

— Будро и Пиннета? Один у другого заказал кражу картины, Мерфи обманул обоих, а я обманул Мерфи. Что-то такое припоминаю…

— Так вот этот Дидье Будро как-то пронюхал, что оригинал картины привезли в участок, и тут же примчался, чтобы опознать ее и забрать. Но этот второй, Пеннет, оскорбленный «клеветой» Будро и тем фактом, что Мерфи надул его на миллионы, тоже приехал и заявил свои права на картину, уверяя, что у него оригинал был давным-давно, а Будро обокрал его, а экспедицию в Польшу выдумал. Ни один из них не мог доказать, что настоящая картина была хоть у кого-то из них, поэтому они просто подрались, и Прежан кинул обоих в камеру, чтобы они остыли. Я сам не слышал, но Поль мне перевел, что в камере они продолжили браниться, пока Будро не сказал, что привез эту картину, чтобы подарить Пиннету к сорока пятилетию их вражды и соперничества. Пиннет был так впечатлен, что решил сознаться в организации кражи.

— Господи, что за бред, Питер? — Нил слушал этот маразм с открытым ртом, не веря, что влип в полнейшее дерьмо из-за придури двух стариков.

— Погоди, это не все, — Питер со смехом остановил его. — Услышав слова Пиннета, Поль как бы невзначай сообщил, что за организацию ограбления и мошенничество обычно грозит много лет тюрьмы, которые не все могут пережить в силу преклонного возраста. Будро заявил, что он не знает ни о какой краже, а заявление написал, будучи под действием травки, и, конечно же, этот чудесный шедевр Рафаэля пострадавший недавно от рук вандалов Лувр может забрать себе. Поль сказал, что Будро придется заплатить за потраченное поилицей время, а так же за хранение травки, но Пиннет согласился заплатить за него: и штраф, и залог. А как только их выпустили, Будро сказал, что солгал про подарок, только чтобы Пиннет ему признался в краже. Они снова чуть не подрались, но Прежан выгнал их из участка, обещая выслать счет за сломанную вешалку, которую они снесли, пока дрались.

— Знаешь, Питер, Париж потерял свое очарование для меня. Едва ли я когда-нибудь еще захочу тут жить.

— И они еще американцев называют чокнутыми, — Питер похлопал его по плечу в знак солидарности и поддержки, и Нил пододвинулся ближе, притягивая его за руку.

— Лучше расскажи мне о Нью-Йорке. Я столько всего пропустил…

— Эй, ты завис? — Люка ткнул его пальцем в тыльную сторону ладони, возвращая из воспоминаний в настоящее.

Нил аккуратно сжал и разжал свои пальцы. Его израненные ногти все еще болели, но врач обещал, что как только пострадавшая пластина сойдет, у него будут новые отличные ногти, если он не будет ничего ковырять и заниматься мелкой работой, пока не восстановится.

— Люка, ты не представляешь, как хорошо все помнить и знать, кто ты.

— И кто же ты, Питер-который-Нил?

Нил задумался, но ненадолго. Он был мошенником и вором, был заключенным и информатором, художником и фальсификатором, беглецом и даже мертвецом. У него были друзья, семья, коллеги, которые не спешили сдавать его тем, кто точил на Нила зуб. И был дом, даже не один. И маленький тезка, с которым они еще не были знакомы.

Стоя теперь у окна, глядя на Париж, который он скоро собирался покинуть, чтобы отправится домой, Нил улыбался, отгоняя приятными воспоминаниями остатки кошмара. Было время, когда он не думал, что когда-нибудь скажет это, не имея в кармане несколько миллионов долларов и личный остров. Но после нескольких лет работы в бюро и дружбы с Питером все изменилось. У него было то, что нельзя купить за миллионы долларов и найти на райском острове, затерянном в океане. И хотя его дальнейшее будущее в Нью-Йорке было неопределенно, по крайней мере, в одном он не сомневался.

— Я думаю, я счастливый человек.


	20. Эпилог

_Две недели спустя_

— Нет, не давайте ему больше, у него будет понос, — Поль пытался отбить Рависёра от двух пар рук, пытающихся сунуть ему какую-нибудь вкусняшку.

— Да брось, дай им попрощаться по-мужски, съесть на брудершафт, — Люка со смехом отпил из бокала Поля, пока тот был занят.

Он все еще принимал лекарства, и алкоголь был для него под запретом, за чем Поль ревностно следил, но не отказываться же им с Питером от выпивки из-за больных родственников.

Они сидели за кухонным столом в доме Арно за прощальным ужином. Чемоданы Питера и Нила стояли собранными у входной двери. Нил позволил галке сесть на свое плечо и протянул ей еще кусочек фарша. Он съел половину от своей порции, все еще имея не самый лучший аппетит из-за своего состояния. Рависёр помогал ему с ужином.

— Конечно, пусть ест, — Поль хлопнул брата по плечу, — он будет гадить в твоей комнате. Пока Нил жил там, Рависёр полюбил будить его по утрам, да и ночевать на спинке кровати. Галочье дерьмо будешь сам отмывать от простыней.

От перспектив Люка скорчился, и Питер махнул рукой, сгоняя наглую птицу с плеча Нила.

— Ешь сам, иначе я буду кормить тебя с ложки.

Нил ткнул вилку в спагетти, закатывая глаза и накручивая макаронины на зубчики. Пока Питер отвернулся, чтобы ответить на звонок, под насмешливым взглядом Люка он сунул вилку под стол и дал дворняге Арчи сжевать большой шматок спагетти.

— Кушай, пока Питер не видит.

Поль подобрал несчастного пса случайно, тот мерз под дождем, брошенный и одинокий без ошейника и каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Они, конечно, расклеили объявления по округе, но надежд на то, что дворового на вид песика кто-то будет искать, было мало. Скрестив руки на груди, стоя над Полем, моющим в тазу собаку, Люка крикнул Нилу:

— Ты еще не съехал, а Полли уже нашел тебе замену. Мокрую потерянную псину — у него даже глаза голубые, как у тебя.

— Не слушай этого дурака, Арчи. Люка такой злой, потому что его отшили все медсестры в больнице, и добрый доктор запретил пить что-то крепче чая, пока его кишки не заживут. А ты милый песик, а вовсе не потерянная псина.

Пес с удовольствием вылизал лицо Поля, пока Люка кривился, предлагая ему сдать анализ на глисты.

— Кто звонил? — Нил показал Питеру чистую тарелку, как только тот вернулся, но Берк наклонился, заглядывая через его стул на испачканную в томатной пасте морду собаки.

— Дома ты от меня так просто не отделаешься, — он ткнул пальцем в вилявшего хвостом Арчи, и Нил невинно захлопал глазами, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем речь. — Эл звонила. Моззи встретит нас в аэропорту, потому что моя машина на штраф-стоянке.

— Питер, — пришла очередь Нила смотреть с наигранным укором. — Ты опять нарушал ПДД?

— Он ужасный водитель, — Поль подал голос, услышав их разговор. — Я думал, что не доживу до конца дня, когда ехал с ним в машине.

— Кто бы говорил, а? — пришла очередь Люка пихать его в плечо, и Поль залился краской. — Они просто не видели, как ты водишь.

— Что ты хочешь?! Я не был за рулем пять лет! Подзабыл правила!

— «Люка, смотри, там котенок!» — со смехом он изобразил, как Поль выкручивает руль, и получил за это леща.

— У меня не такое лицо, и там не было котенка. И вообще я больше тебя с собой не возьму.

— Ладно, не дуйся, — Люка обнял его за плечи и потрепал по волосам, — я натаскаю тебя, как и положено старшему брату. Как восстановишь свои права, поедем в Нью-Йорк в гости к нашим американским друзьям.

— В Нью-Йорке место худшего водителя уже занято, — Нил усмехнулся, но тут же сделал виноватое лицо, словив опасный взгляд Питера.

Телефон Берка снова зазвонил, на этот раз это был таксист.

— Нам пора, Нил.

Они поднялись из-за стола, в суете одеваясь и собирая сумки. Рависёр громко каркал, не понимая, куда все собираются шумной толпой. Арчи терся шерстяным боком о ноги Люка.

Нил окинул последним взглядом гостиную, понимая, что это место тоже стало его домом, а Поль — хорошим приятелем. Арно притянул его в объятья.

— Больше не теряйся, Нил. Тебе надо повесить такую же штуку на шею с адресом и телефоном Питера, как у Арчи, — Поль хлопал его по спине, улыбаясь, и Нил рассмеялся, представляя свой новый аксессуар.

— Лучше сразу татуировку на подошве, — Люка чинно протянул ему руку, но Нил обнял его за плечи.

— Я подумаю над твоим вариантом. Опыт показывает, что идеи из твоей головы приводят к положительному результату.

— Только давайте на этот раз без пулевых ранений и погребений.

Попрощавшийся с братьями Питер положил ладонь между лопаток Нила, подталкивая его к выходу. Они погрузили чемоданы в багажник, Поль и Люка — даже не накинувшие плащей, стояли на улице, дожидаясь, когда они усядутся и отъедут.

Питер занял место рядом с водителем, Нилу досталось заднее сиденье, и он тут же опустил окно, чтобы еще раз попрощаться с Полем.

С неба начал падать снег.

— Рождество на носу, может, в этом году повезет и оно будет снежным, — Поль поежился, улыбаясь и махая Питеру на прощанье рукой.

— Мы будем ждать вас в гости после Рождества. Правда, Питер? — Нил наклонился вперед, и Питер кивнул, улыбаясь.

— В любое время. Пишите, инспектор, Люка.

Такси отъехало, увозя случайных гостей обратно в аэропорт.

— Это была моя самая странная осень, — Поль передернул плечами от холода, подставляя ладонь под падающие снежинки.

— Спорим, что я смогу съесть весь десерт и не поделиться с тобой, потому что добегу до кухни быстрее, чем ты, малявка, — Люка рванулся к входной двери раньше, чем Поль успел сообразить.

— Так нечестно! У тебя ноги как ходули! — возмущению в голосе Поля не было предела.

Под громкое карканье Рависера, они забежали в дом и захлопнули за собой дверь, отрезая уличный холод от домашнего тепла.

Нил смотрел в иллюминатор, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

— Почему я всегда сижу посередине? — Питер с ворчанием закатил глаза, не понимая, как так вышло, когда он лично пытался проконтролировать регистрацию.

— Наверное, тебе просто не везет, — Нил пожал плечами.

— Наверное, ты просто опять что-то нахимичил.

— Клянусь, это был не я.

— Ну, конечно.

Усмехаясь и подкалывая друг друга, они кое-как устроились. Питер с тревогой посмотрел на Нила, когда тот закашлял. Его выписали со строгими рекомендациями о постельном режиме, но им обоим пора было возвращаться домой. Поэтому вчера билеты уже были в кармане у Берка, а Нил, только приехавший домой, собирал вещи. У них была всего пара дней, чтобы попрощаться с Арно и Готье. Питер бы позволил Нилу отлежаться еще недельку здесь, но его ждали дома и на работе, и Нил сам хотел улететь как можно быстрее. Он чуть не сбежал из больницы, когда почувствовал себя лучше, и Питер не хотел, чтобы Нил рванул еще и из дома Арно, пытаясь улететь домой, так что предпочел сразу взять билеты на самолет.

Несмотря на выписку, дома его ждал пакет лекарств и посещение врача. Неделю назад прилетели восстановленные документы Нила, и это облегчило им вылет из страны.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке, Питер, не надо дергаться каждый раз, стоит мне чихнуть или кашлянуть.

— Выглядишь все еще скверно, мистер Кашлянуть-Чихнуть. Имей в виду, от Эл ты так просто не отвертишься.

— Угрожаешь мне своей женой? — Нил улыбнулся, и Питер не смог удержать серьезное лицо.

— Она приготовила тебе комнату подальше от детской, но это тебя не спасет, уверяю. Так что можешь сразу купить беруши по прилету, если хочешь спокойно спать.

— Уверен, что я вытерплю детский плач.

— Еще, бывает, Нил…

— Питер, — Нил оборвал его, он слушал эти «пугающие» страшилки о младенцах уже который раз, — еще немного, и я решу, что ты боишься подпускать меня к своему ребенку.

Питер так и застыл с поднятыми ладонями, а потом всплеснул руками.

— Конечно, боюсь!

Нил уже хотел оскорбиться, но не успел.

— Вы по отдельности взрывоопасны, а вдвоем как термоядерная реакция в водородной бомбе!

Питер рухнул обратно в кресло так, будто только что высказал свои самые ужасные опасения. На самом деле, так оно и было в некотором роде. Он не представлял, что могут сотворить два Нила в одном пространстве.

— Да расслабься, — Нил похлопал его по колену. — Обещаю, я не научу его ничему дурному. Может, только рисовать. Подарю ему хорошие краски, как только он научится держать кисть в руках. Творческие занятия развивают интеллект, ты в курсе?

Питер покачал головой, оборачиваясь, но его глаза смеялись.

— Хочешь, чтобы он разрисовал мои обои и собаку?

— Уговорил, я куплю обычные, чтобы их можно было смыть.

Засветилось табло «пристегнуть ремни», и бортпроводники рассказали о правилах эвакуации в случае аварии. Плечо Нила прижималось к плечу Питера, напоминая им обоим о том, что происходящее все так же реально.

— Нил?

— Ммм? — Нил повернулся к Питеру, оторвавшись от рассматривания аэропорта за стеклом.

— Что ты планируешь делать дальше? — Питер думал отложить этот разговор до дома, но им предстояло провести в воздухе восемь часов, едва ли все из которых они будут спать.

— Я… — Кэффри опустил взгляд, его пальцы теребили кожаный ремешок браслета. — Я пока не знаю.

— Если ты захочешь, то мы попробуем вернуть тебя на работу в бюро. Я не знаю, возьмут ли они тебя, но я дам тебе рекомендации.

Когда Нил снова поднял взгляд на Питера, его глаза светились улыбкой.

— Только если я смогу оставить себе вот этот браслет, а не тот некрасивый, что выдают в бюро.

— Никакого браслета, если будешь вести себя хорошо. Обещаю, — Питер протянул ему мизинчик.

— Звучит заманчиво.

Кэффри сцепил их мизинцы под странные взгляды соседа с крайнего кресла, с недовольным пыхтением пялившегося в газету.

— Ты, может, еще и в Йель будешь поступать? — Питер спросил это слегка насторожено, и Нил скорчил рожу.

— Питер, ты не путаешь меня с Нилом-младшим? Едва ли в Йеле меня смогут обучить хоть чему-то, чего я не знаю. Сложно слушать лекции старых профессоров о творчестве художников, которых ты копировал или крал. Но если у них будет вакантное место преподавателя по фальсификации, то я готов преподать юным умам несколько уроков.

Питер рассмеялся с облегчением. На секунду ему подумалось: вдруг все-таки сон? Но нет, Нил был здесь, живой, настоящий.

И они вместе летели домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, не забудьте порадовать автора и оставить отзыв ;)


End file.
